THE DRAGON LORD
by Reon-D-Anibis
Summary: Hyoudo Issei wanted nothing more than a normal life. Too bad he died on his first date. Summary's weird, but the story should make up for it. Issei-x-harem
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hyoudo Issei wanted nothing more than a normal life. Too bad he died on his first date. Summary's weird, but the story should make up for it. Issei-x-harem.

Chapter one: REBIRTH

"I'm so sorry." A woman's voice choked in sobs. In her hand she held a wicked looking red energy spear. She has dark purple hair that reaches down to her calves with two bangs between her dimly glowing purple slit pupil eyes within the pool of her black sclera and two chin length bangs framing her face with a sigil of 'control' glowing on her forehead. On her back is set of black angel wings. Her attire consists out of…well…thick purple strings that looks more like leather. With one below each of her E-cup bust and another set directly over her nipples. She also wears a thong like underwear with three thin straps that leaves little to the imagination along with a set of thigh high leather boots with heels. She wears shoulder guards on each shoulder with the right one having three spikes protruding from it. She also wears a set of gloves that reaches up to her biceps. Above her head floated a halo, but this was no holy golden colored one. This one was red with crimson spikes, like a thorn crown, that glows a dark purple aura. "But my body's moving on its own." She choked as tears leak from her eyes. "I…I have no...no choice but...to…" She said as she was instantly before her target with a flap of her powerful wings and her spear piercing his chest.

The young man gasped as he felt the light weapon pierced out of his back and blood began to flow freely from his wound. The winged woman allowed the spear to vanish, breaking apart into light particles as she caught the falling boy in her arms and hugged him close to her chest as tears began to flow from her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered as the symbol on her forehead vanished. She then held his head up by his chin and looked into his dark brown eyes. She then gave him a gentle peck on his lips. "I'm so sorry." She repeated her action before gently placing him on the ground and putting a dark pink fluffy wrist band on his stomach, his blood pooling around his body. Opening her wings she gave the dying youth a tear filled gaze before taking off into the night sky. 'We would have been happy together.' She thought sadly as she forced herself to go further away. "Good bye...Issei-kun." Her eyes then glowed with anger. 'When I find the asshole that made me do this, I will KILL him!' She vowed.

TDL

The young man about seventeen lay on the ground in the park. It was night. Probably around eight or so. He lay there alone in the pool of his own blood. His pants and shirt dirtied.

'Is this...the end?' He thought.

His light brown eyes losing their light, seeing a winged person flying away. He was aware that the person was being controlled beyond their reasoning. 'Don't cry.' He thought. 'It's not your fault.' His dark brown hair was caked in his blood as they coagulated.

"If only..." He raised bloodied hand. "Red." He smiled lightly. "Just...like her...hair." His hand dropped and a card appeared on his palm.

A red circle appeared. If one was known in the arcane arts; it's a summoning circle. A red haired young woman appeared. A beautiful young woman who appears to be eighteen with white skin, and G-cup bust along with a figure that matches it. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single ahoge sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She wears a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with short sleeves with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white thigh-length socks. Her bright slit blue-green eyes in red sclera looking at the downed male with pity, compassion and what seems to be longing with a hint of lust.

"I will help you." She said in a calming seductive tone. "If you be of service to me of course."

The young man looked up weakly. A blurry vision of the person that wishes to save his life.

"I...want to...live." He stated weakly. "If it means that I will be...of service to you. I...will do...it"

The young woman grinned slightly at the downed teen showing a set of normal teeth, but with short sharp fangs. She kneeled and places her hand on his wounded chest, gritting her teeth as her hand seems to be emitting steam. "Then you will be reborn." She said as jagged bat-like wings came out of her lower back. She then held up her right hand, eight chest pieces hovering over it.

The young man's pale brown eyes widen slightly then he smiled. "Thank you." He closed his eyes and sighed.

T.D.L.

Location: old abandoned church.

Broken statues of angels lay on the ground and desecrated. Several men in robes wandered about the area, patrolling on their shifts and making sure to send anyone that stumbles around there home or kill intruders to dare enter the premises.

"What's taking that woman so long?" A man asked in a bored tone.

He is a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

"Some patience would not kill you, Dohnaseek." A woman said with a scowl aimed at the taller man.

She is a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye revealing her left brown eye. Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her E-cup bust cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"I don't want to hear about patience coming from you, Kalawarner." The fedora wearing man sneered. "Raynare is taking too damn long with a single human." He snickered.

Kalawarner narrowed her eyes, not liking the way he laughed. "What did you do?" She growled as her wings fluttered out her back threateningly.

The man scoffed at the woman blatant display. He unfurled his wings, two sets of black raven colored ones, showing that has more power than the woman before him. "What are you going to do about it?" He challenged.

Before the bluenette can even think of a reply she heard the front door of the church burst open. "What was that?" She muttered as she rushed to the entrance, ignoring the four winged man's shouting.

…

Raynare was in disarray. Breaking the benches and pews in the broken down church with her fists and feet in her mourning state. Some of the robed men tried to stop her, but was dealt with by being tossed off by the winged scantily dressed black winged woman.

"Raynare!" Kalawarner shouted as she noticed that it was her comrade that was causing the racket. "What happened?"

Upon hearing a familiar voice she stopped her rampage, her back turned to the buxom woman. Her hair was a mess and her shoulders were shaking. Small sobs chocked out of her mouth as she slowly sank to her knees, her legs bending in an 'M' form as her hands hold the weight of her body. She felt like all of the sins she has committed were nothing compared to the one she recently did.

Even if her body was forced to do it.

"I…I killed…him…" She muttered lowly, tears streaming from her now oval shaped purple eyes within white sclera.

"What?" Kalawarner asked as she neared the sobbing woman. "What do you mean you killed him?" She questioned. "You were supposed to keep an eye on him!" She reminded her. "What the hell made you do that?!"

"אני נשלט (I was being controlled)!" She shouted back, her wrecked mind causing her to automatically talk in Hebrew.

Kalawarner seeing her friend in such a distraught state pulled her into a hug, her wings enveloping the purple eyed woman. "תירגע , בסדר (Calm down, okay)?" She soothed as she rubbed her back. "הכל הולך להיות בסדר (Everything's going to be okay)."

"It looks like you've completed your mission Raynare." Dohnaseek grinned stepping to kneeling duo seeing the groaning robed men.

Apparently, none of them were killed.

It's a miracle!

Kalawarner growled looking at the man, the whites of her sclera sinking to its black color and her eyes turned to slit as her thorned halo floated over her head. Her wings wrapped more around the distraught woman. "What. Did. You. Do?" She punctuated each word as a sentence she held the now hicking woman in her arms.

"Just a little persuasion." He said loud enough for Raynare to hear, knowing it would make her more miserable.

But sadly; in the name of Reon D Anubis and great and powerful Murphy, the Fuck you up, LAW, that plan backfired.

"אתה עשית את זה (You did this)." Her voice came out in an accusing whisper, cold and distant.

Kalawarner shuddered as she looked back to her companion.

"אתההממזר; הבן זונה שגרם לי נהרג Issei –kun (You're the bastard; the fucker that made me killed Issei-kun)." Raynare breathed out, her eyes turning to slit as the whites of her sclera burned black. She tried to get out of the bluenette's grip, but was promptly held down. "תן לי ללכת (Let me go)." She breathed.

"לא (No)." The bluenette replied firmly. "אתה צריך להירגע (You need to calm down), Raynare)." Kalawarner warned. "הוא יכול להרוג אותך ושנינו יודעים את זה (He can kill you and we both know it)."

Raynare roared a she grabbed the busty bluenett's shoulder and tossed her to side with enough force that break a human's bone structure to mere pieces.

Thankfully, Kalawarner was not human at all.

"את (You)." Her wings unfurled opening widely. את "(You)." Her thorned halo glowed with unholy fire. "את (You).)" She raised her right hand as red light energy gathers unto it, forming a large light ball the size of a family car. "אני אהרוג אותך (I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!)! יא ממזר (YOU BASTARD)!" She raged as the red sphere burst and formed a massive light spear shocking both Dohnaseek and Kalawarner at the sight of it. Her wings were wide open as her thorn halo was burning brightly

The man quickly schooled his features and chuckled arrogantly. "You think a low class Fallen angel like you can beat me? I have two sets of wings, which obviously makes me much stronger than you. And what can a weak oversized light spear from a weak crying woman like you do?" He taunted.

"RAAH!" Raynare roared throwing the large spear at the man, not hearing her friend's warning that she might destroy their hiding place.

Dohnaseek stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and his four wings wide in display, OVERLY confident that the spear would do nothing but maybe singed his clothing. But upon being within few meters of the unholy attack he actually felt the energy within it.

And that actually mildly frightened him.

But before the spear was within distance of impaling the man, it was stopped by a small girl's hand.

"What the hell is going on here?" A young girl asked as she held the large tip of the light spear with little to no problem.

She is a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and bright blue eyes. She wears a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills over her A-cup bust, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

She gripped the tip of the spear, letting it shattered into millions of fading light particles.

"Mittelt." Kalawarner sighed in relief seeing the small girl as she stood up. That blow was harder than she thought.

The short blonde girl however glanced to the tall man, who hid his nervousness well.

"RAH!" Raynare shouted dashing towards the man, a lightspear grasps within her right hand.

"That's enough." Mittelt sighed as she grabbed the taller woman's arms and karate chopped the back of her neck, knocking her out. "Kalawarner, take Raynare. Make sure she rests well."

"Yes, ma'am." The bluenette nodded as she carried the knocked out woman with her.

"Mittelt." Before the man can say anything else he was smacked across the face by the small girl back handing him into a wall, the structure crumbling under the force of his body hitting against it.

Mittelt rounded upon the man and threw a pink lightspear, pinning his shoulder to the wall.

"AAAA~H!" The man screamed before he gagged when a small hand gripped his neck.

"I don't know who authorized you to use the control sigil on Raynare, but I will find out." The Gothic dressed girl growled as her eyes within the pool of her black sclera while her thorn halo burns brightly. "By the time I find out you would have wished that you did not fall from grace." She snarled before kicking him through wall. "Fix that wall!" She ordered the robed men as she walked away. 'I have to let Azazel know that someone is moving against him. And I believe I know who it is.' "Set up a memory altering spell! NOW!"

TDL

One months ago…Kouh Academy

The young man woke up with shock and pain after being hit in the head by the volleyball.

"Ouch!" He groaned as he picked the ball up.

He wears a red shirt with a black blazer over it along with black pants and pair of dark red shoes.

"Sorry about that!" A female cried out. Her face was hidden and was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with blue bloomers.

"It's fine." He sighed as he got up and gave the sport ball back to her. ""Just be careful next time please." He smiled.

"Thank you very much." She bowed as she returned to the open field.

The brunette sighed as he sat back down on the grassy field. 'What a weird dream.' He thought.

"Yo, Issei!" He heard a male called his name.

Brown eyes located the source of the voice and saw two males running towards him.

"Matsuda, Motohama." He sighed at the two as they approach him.

Matsuda wears short sleeved buttoned white shirts with dark blue pants and brown shoes. He has light brown hair that was loose and flowed down his chin and wears glasses.

While Motohama's head is shaved bald and does not wear glasses.

"Hey Issei, we're going to peek on the kendo club later. Wanna join?" The bald student asked with a lecherous smile

"Nah, I'm good." He replied in a lazy tone.

"But you always come with us!" Motohama exclaimed.

'Only to get your asses out of the beating you so righteously deserved.' He thought, but said. "Not in the mood, guys."

"But, but, but." Motohama started. "Think about..." He began with a bit of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. "A~h," He sighed. "Murayama ~! Her boobs are amazing!"

A vision of a female student wearing a set of pink bra with heart decor just below her dark pink nipples and equal styled ribbon panties. She was shown currently taking off the bra. She has glazed honey brown eyes and brown hair tied in a high ponytail held by a red ribbon. Along with two chest length bangs framing his face.

"B=84 - W=70 - H=81." Matsuda speculated with his glasses giving a slight glow under the sun.

"And what about Katase, huh? She got some pretty damn fine legs!" The bald male student exclaimed with steam escaping his nostrils.

A vision of another female student wearing a set of horizontal blue and white striped bra with and equal styled panties. Her back was turned to an angle that shows her firm butt and side of her bra clade C-cup bust. She has dark pink eyes and faded pink hair that was loose and held back by a white hair band and allows for bangs of hair to go down to her chin, two on either sides. She was shown putting on her red hakama pants.

"B= 78.5- W=65 - H=79." The bespectacled pervert grinned triumphantly as he fixed his specs.

"Face it, Issei! Theirs is no way that you can ignore such beautiful, luscious, bodies! Especially their captain!" The two exclaimed loud enough for almost the entire campus can hear them.

Issei simply sighed and face palmed himself, while ignoring the female students looking at their direction. Why did he bother being friends with those two?

'Because everyone else, female populace of the school, is just flat out disgusted with them.' He thought.

The bespectacled pervert sighed as he looked around the compass, taking the scene of the female students of Kouh Academy running in their bloomers. "Ah~ nothing says 'recently made co-ed school' like a mass of girls around you in this field of angels." He sighed dreamingly.

"Matsuda, it's her!" The bald pervert shouted tapping his friend with his left hand while pointing at a direction with the other.

Girls were screaming and squealing like fans as a female student make her rounds around the grassy fields of the large campus.

She is a beautiful young woman with short shoulder length blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under her left eye. She wears the Kouh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt that strains against her D-cup bust, with a black stringed ribbon on the collar matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Kiba-sama~!" / "Kouh no Ōji-sama (Prince of Kouh)!" The girls cry out to their role model.

Kiba looked to her multiple kouhai as she smiled and waved at them.

"KIBA-SAMA~!" The two shouted waving a banner with Kiba's smiling face on it with a glittery background. Both were wearing a large pink open haori with dark red sleeves over their uniform with a white rope tied around their foreheads.

Kiba smiled at the duo, but Issei can tell that it was an uncomfortable one.

Knowing that the majority (if not, ALL) of the female student body were disgusted at the two and slightly wary of him. She didn't hate them per se, but she was cautious.

"Well!" Matsuda stretched, his Kouh Academy clothes were back on. "Time for some free show."

"It's time already?" Motohama cried.

"Are you two serious?" Issei raised an eyebrow at the two, mentally debating if God hates him or Satan just loves him. 'It could be both.' He thought.

TDL

"C'mo~n, move it Motohama!" The bald pervert whispered harshly as he pushed his friend to the side to look through the peep hole they made. Said hole leads directly into the kendo club's changing room.

"Um guys." Issei tried to call the duo.

"I'm not seeing anyone in there." Matsuda said as he fell on his bum. "Maybe they changed already." He guessed

"Impossible." Motohama said as his eyes looked around the hole. "We timed it right. There's no way that they would be off schedule." He said with great confidence.

"Guys." The Hyoudou tried to call them again.

"Not now, Issei." The glass wearing student claimed as he pushed the bald friend to peep. "They have to be in there somewhere."

"Will you guys just turn around already?" He sighed.

"WHAT?!" The two perverts shouted in annoyance, both for being interrupted and not being able to see the luscious bodies of the kendo club members. Those two emotions were suddenly replaced with fear and slight jealousy.

There were the members of the kendo club, eleven girls at the moment, standing before the duo. Issei was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and his hands supporting his weight so he wouldn't fall back, Murayama and Katase had their kendo sticks pressed against his neck in a crossed manner. That was their fear.

A young woman about eighteen years of age. She has long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose. She is also has blue eyes and sizable D-cup bust. She is quite tall for a Japanese girl. Like the other club members she wears a white shihakusho, but was opened showing a portion of her bandaged bust and black hakama pants. She also wears a set of tabi socks a long with zori slippers. Leaning against her left shoulder is a shinai with the handle up.

All in all, she was sitting like a yakuza boss on this fanfiction's main character's lap. That was their jealousy.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we got ourselves some pigs to butcher, girls." She grinned as the two were terrified at the sight of her club.

"B-B-B-Busij-j-jima-s-s-s-sempai!" The two stuttered.

"I think I'll allow them to give you a light beating this time." The senior grinned as she leaned back unto Issei, the two other kendo members removed their boken as to not get her uncomfortable.

"Issei, you bastard! How there you become furniture!" Motohama shouted as he waved his fist.

"Yeah!" Matsuda shouted

"Get 'em, girls." The purple haired young woman simply nodded her head at the two.

The sounds of (wo)manly screams and the sound of wood meeting flesh echoed across the campus.

TDL

The three were now sitting at the old school building.

"Damnit, Issei, how can you betray us?!" The bald pervert cried out as he nurse his bruised head while crying inside.

"Yeah." The spectacle wearing student cried in agreement. He fixed his cracked glasses as he glared at the brunette. "The only thing you got was Busujima-sempai sitting on your lap!"

"I also had a bamboo sword pressed against my adam apple and another pressing against my heart. You try moving with your life being at the end of those things." The main character protested. "You're the ones that were…" Something caught his eyes. "Huh?" He wondered as he looked up to an open window and saw someone looking at them. More specifically, him.

The young Hyoudou blushed as their eyes meet.

The two other male students look at the direction their friend looked at; only to see a young woman with red hair, the light breeze blowing against it. She stood there only for a few second longer then walked inside, her hair flowing behind her.

"I didn't know that there were people staying in the old school building." Motohama muttered as he looked back at his friends. He notices Issei was still looking at the empty window.

"She has some nice hair." He muttered with a small smile.

Matsuda grinned as he fixed his glasses. "Rias Gremory; B= 99- W=58 - H=90." He stated smugly. "She has been the president of the Occult Research Club for the past three years. Rumor says her family came from Northern Europe. She also ranked first out of Kouh no Roku Megami (Six Goddesses of Kouh), Himejima Akeno being second, Shinra Tsubaki being third, Sona Sitiri being fourth, Yuuto Kiba being fifth, and Busujima Saeko being sixth." He grin widened at the show his knowledge prompting Issei to sigh.

TDL

"That young human boy out there." The red head wondered as she sat on a long dark brown couch, a chess board before her with red and white pieces.

"Rias-san?" A female student wondered as she tilted her head to the side. She is a beautiful young woman with a G-cup bust and voluptuous figure. She seems to be around eighteen as well and has very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.

"I mean the one in the middle, the one that wears the red shirt under his uniform and is mostly with those two perverts." She stated.

The dark haired girl remained silent as she raised her head slightly in thought. "He's in class 2-B. If I recall correctly his name is Hyoudou. Hyoudou Issei." She looked back at the seated redhead. "What about him?" She asked simply out of curiosity.

Rias looked at the board on the coffee table. Reaching out, she answered. "I was just thinking things." Placing white pawn on the board she declared. "Checkmate."

"Oh?" The other female student wondered as she looked at the chess pieces, wondering how her friend managed to beat this strategy.

Standing up she looked at the open window and sees that it was almost time to close the club house. "It wasn't that hard." She admitted as she began to unbutton her corset. "I simply raised the level a bit more to give myself a bit of a challenge." She then reached to side of her skirt, raising her white shirt a bit to get to the zipper on the left side of her hip. She managed to pull her skirt down showing that she was wearing a pair of dark purple V-back panties, the color hiding her privates as the top portion being a transparent shade with a light purple ribbon bow on it. She then unbuttoned her shirt and opened showing a matching pair of bra. She unhooked the back as moved the garment down her arms, freeing her breasts from their confinement. She then made her way to a dark colored curtain and moved it aside, revealing a shower. "I think I'll raise the difficulty a bit more next time." She smiled, her sclera flashing red momentarily.

"I'll make sure of it." The other girl bowled slightly.

"Mind if you take a shower with me, Akeno?" She offered. "I can clean your back for you."

"That would be a very kind of you, Rias." The young woman smiled at the invite.

TDL

Issei sighed as he leaned over the crossing bridge a few blocks away from his home. "Those two are idiots." He groaned as he wiped his face with his right hand. "I wonder if I would have been like them if I had gone to that weird old man too…" He wondered. 'Maybe I should cut my ties with them. I mean the longer I hang out with them the more less of a dating option I'll become.'

"Um…excuse me?" A timid shy voice called his attention.

The brunette looked to the side and noted that he was the only person on the crossing along with another.

She is young woman with violet eyes. She has long black hair down to her hips. She has a slender body, with large E-cup busts. She wears a school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter 'P' embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red stringed bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strips around the lower end of it.

He blushed at the sight of how her innocent eyes looked at him.

"Y-You're Hyoudou Issei-kun, from Kouh Academy, right?" She asked.

"Yes?" He answered giving her his full attention. Seeing the girl gave a small blush and he gave a small smile. "That's my name. Class 2-B." He added. Giving her a glancing over he noted that the uniform is unrecognizable. 'I've never seen that uniform before. Which school is she from?' He wondered. 'Not to mention she's very cute.'

"U-Um." She stuttered.

"Something I can help you with?" He politely asked.

"Well…" She looked to side slightly, the blush on her face increasing by a little. "Are you…seeing anyone…at…at the moment?"

The Hyoudou sighed. "No, not really." He scratched his head.

"I'm glad to hear that?" The girl confessed earning a raised eyebrow from the brunette. "You see…I-I've been watching you for some time now and I've come to realize that…"

"Huh?" 'She not seriously going to do what I think she will, is she?' Issei thought with a gulp.

"W-Would you m-mind g-going out with…me?" She asked.

"Are you sure?" He wondered. "I mean. I don't mind, but-"

"I've always seen you pass by here whenever I come from school. I see that you're a real gentleman despite you hanging around with those two weird guys."

Issei sweat dropped at that and gave a nervous chuckle. "Well…"

"And well…I knew that you were…" She gulped as she avoids meeting his eyes and took a deep breath. Looking at his eyes and declared boldly. "Please go out with me!"

"Eh…?" He blinked. "E~H!"

TDL

"WAKE U~~~P!" An alarm blared. A hand reached out and tapped the snooze bottom. Groaning the owner of the hand retreaded back and his under the green covers of the bed.

"Ise-ku~n wake up." An older female shouted from down the stairs. "Yuuma-san is here."

"Shit!" The brunette shouted as he flipped the sheets of his body, showing that he was wearing blue boxer shorts and a white shirt. His eyes were wide with shock. 'Why didn't she call me?' He frantically thought as he shot off his bed and made his way to the showers to get ready for school.

…

Issei made himself down the stairs, nearly tripping down as he fixed his pants and his black blazer was hanging over his right shoulder while he fixed his red shirt. Upon reaching down and entering the kitchen he stopped and took some deep calming breaths.

"Morning, Ise-kun." A woman greeted with a motherly smile. She has brown hair and seems to be in her mid-thirties. Her hair styled with a several bangs faming over her forehead and two long collar length bangs down her chest. She has a loosened low pony tail that reaches to her hips. She has light honey brown eyes and what seems like a small wrinkle at the corner of her nose. She seems to have a moderate CC-cup bust and wears a white buttoned up shirt with short sleeves and folded collars along with a pair of plain blue jeans pants. She also wears a set of brown shoes. She was currently heating some breakfast for the small family.

"Morning, Mom." He greeted her with a smile. "Hey, Dad." He greeted a man that was sitting at the table with a newspaper in front of his face.

The man lowered the paper. "Morning, Issei." He greeted with a small smile. He has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. His hair combed back in a smooth spiked manner with two small thin bangs over the left center part of his forehead. He wears glasses over his eyes and seems to be sporting small stubble of a goatee. He seems to be in his late thirties and wears a blue dress shirt with its long sleeved rolled up to his upper arms, the top button opened showing a white shirt and the collars down. He also seems to wear a set of dark blue dress pants and black shoes. "Glad you can finally wake up. What took ya so long?" He smiled.

Issei chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "My alarm." He muttered. He looked around and noticed that one more person was missing. "By the way, where's Yuuma-chan?" He asked.

"I'm right here, Ise-kun." A voice said as he felt a pair of arms hugged around his stomach and the familiar feeling of fleshy mounds pressed against his back.

Before Issei can greet her back, his head was turned by gentle soft fingers and his lips were immediately met the soft pairs.

TDL

"EEEEE~~~H!" The perverted duo shouted in shock. Before them stood a sighing Issei with a giggling Yuuma. Both dressed in their respected school clothing.

The four being currently at the bridge which parts their way.

"Hey, guys." Issei gave a small wave with his left hand, right hand being clasps by Yuuma's hands while the arm was trapped between her bust.

"Don't 'Hey guys' us, Issei!" Motohama shouted with narrowed white eyes and a large tick mark on his head.

"What the hell are you doing with your arm buried between such large and glorious oppais?!" Matsudo added with an equal expression.

Issei could only sigh at the antics of his perverted friends. "Yuuma-chan, meet Motohama and Matsuda." He introduced the two to his girlfriend.

Matsuda glasses glinted as a wide lecherous smirk spread across his face. He was about to use his 'special' ability on Yuuma until his eyes was forcefully covered.

Issei scowled ever so slightly as he kept his grip on the special pervert. "Please refrain from doing that, Matsuda." He requested.

"I just want to know her measurements." The special student of Kouh Academy whined as he tried to pry his friend's hand from his own face.

Yuuma giggled. "Alright, Ise-kun." She gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I should be going now." She smiled as she crossed over the bridge and made her way to school.

Issei smiled. "I'll see you at our date later, okay?"

The girl turned around, a large smile on her face and winked at him. "Sure!"

Issei then looked back at his friends and released Matsuda. "Let's go guys." He sighed as he held his bag over his left shoulder and his right hand in his pocket.

"Issei! You have some explaining to do!" Matsuda demanded, his nostrils flaring steam.

TDL

Yuuma stepped into a house and sighed as she closed the door.

"It's been over a month already." She heard a female voice behind her. She didn't even jump, sensing the person before she even opened the door.

"Hey, Mittelt." She turned to the smaller girl. "Don't worry. I got my reports."

The Lolita dressed girl nodded. "Good. So anything yet?"

The busty teen shook her head as she walked in and sat on the sofa beside the fallen angel. "Nothing that big though, just a small presence alone." She stated as she opened her blazer and loosened the top five buttons, allowing a good portion of her black bra clad cleavage to show. "I assumed that it would have been something of great power, but I could be wrong."

Mittelt nodded, not even bothered by the teens larger bust size. "Alright." She smiled as she stood up. "You're mission ends tonight."

"What?" Yuuma asked, caught off guard. "Tonight?"

The blonde Lolita nodded. "Yeah. You'll have to come up with some kind of story; like you're moving away or something. We got a message ordering us to return to Gregori HQ for a very important briefing. Something about a nun."

"I-I see." The purple eyed female nodded.

Mittelt can see that pain in those purple eyes. "You'll have to rewrite his memories and everyone else that met you through him." The blonde advised before she decided to leave.

"Ise-kun." The girl sighed as a pair of black wings opened up behind her.

TDL

Issei was making his way through the entrance of Kouh Academy, the perverted duo behind him and asking him questions of _how_ he got some an amazing (read: big breasted) girlfriend.

He ignored the stares aimed at him and the perverted duo. They, like him, wondered how he can be around them despite their overly perverted tendencies.

'Okaa-chan always said that everyone needs a friend.' He mentally thought as he stopped when someone was standing in his way.

That someone being a petite girl of fifteen years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair and wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

Her face was a mask of neutral expression, giving no visual sigs of emotions. Even her eyes were the same.

"KONEKO-CHA~N!" The two perverts cried in unison as they gushed at the site of the dubbed 'Mascot of Kouh Academy'.

Before they can go and probably scar the young kouhai, Issei tripped them over his foot, the two having decided to run at by his left side and behind each other.

Thus making them tumble over into a mass of tangled limbs.

Issei could have sworn he saw the slightest, smallest, and nearest hint of amusement in those large eyes.

"Hello, Issei-sempai." She greeted softly and toneless. As she made her way to the main character of the story, purposely stepping over Motohama and Matsuda "This is for you." She said as she handed him a small paper card.

"Is that a love confession?" A female student asked with a small amount of awe in her voice.

"No way."

"That's so cu~te!"

"A~w!"

Those were some the female students.

"What the hell?!"

"No fare."

"How can sweet Koneko confess to that creep?"

Those were some of the male students.

Issei raised an eyebrow at the shorter petite student as he took the small paper from her. He studied and noted that it was an invitation card that simply said 'You're invited.'. Turning the paper around her saw some kind of symbol. "What's this?" He questioned in curiousness.

"I am simply here to send a message." She replied as she gave a short bow and was prepared to walk away.

"Oh wait, Koneko." The brunette called the small girl as he idly reached into his bag. After rummaging through it, he pulled out a small bag filled with candies of different types. "I heard you kinda have a sweet tooth." He gave a sheepish smile. "I'll give you this one since I bought one for Yuuma-chan too."

Koneko eyed the bag of candies before she gently picked it form the older male's hand. "Thank you." She murmured before continued on her pace.

Issei sighed as he scratched his head. 'That was weird.' He thought as the warning bell rang, causing him to run towards his first class.

TDL

Issei sighed as he stepped out of the last class of school. "Finally." He groaned as he stretched his arms.

"Yo Issei!" Motohama called as Matsuda fixed his glasses as measured the sizes of various female students that are passing by.

'I swear their perversion is going to be the death of them.' He mentally hoped that it wouldn't happen though. "Sup, guys?" He waved his hand.

"We're going to the arcade. Wanna join?" Matsuda asked as he recorded the current sizes to his memories.

Issei sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'I know exactly why they were going there.' He thought. "Sorry guys I can't make it. I got plans tonight, remember?" He reminded them since they were there when Yuuma mentioned about the date.

"Oh yeah." Matsuda faked remembered as he fixed his glasses.

All of the sudden the female students squealed, causing the boys to cringed, Issei hissing in slight pain by the volume.

Kiba just finished fixed her books into her bag as she heard the other students shouts. 'Looks like they're making a stroll.' She thought as she smoothly swung her bag over her left shoulder and made her way to the classroom door.

Rias and Akeno were making their way to meet Kiba.

"Akeno-sama~!"

"Rias-sama~!"

"It's two out of the Six Goddesses!"

"Onee-sama~!"

Several of the female Kouhai shouted at the two walking students, making a sizable path for them.

"Hello everyone." Rias smiled at them, causing more squeals to erupt from them. "Is Kiba-san in today?" She asked.

"I'm right here, Buchou-san." Yuuto said as she stepped out of the class.

"Kiba-sama~" Matsuda and Motohama cheered.

"Guys, just stop." Issei groaned as he was about to turn and walk away, but a hand stopped him.

"A moment of you time, Hyoudo-san." The Gremory kindly stopped the brunette, causing many of the people in the hall to gasps in shock, awe, envy, anger, and many other emotions.

"H-Hai, Rias-sempai." He said locking eyes with her. 'Such beautiful eyes.' He thought.

Rias simply smiled as she raised her hand to his right cheek and plucked a grain of rice that was there. Her eyes were half lidded as she popped it into her mouth and licked her finger. "You had a piece of rice left on you." She smiled as she released her hold on him and turn to the blonde beauty. "Yuuto, we have a little meeting at the club room." She said.

"Hai, Buchou-san." The blonde bowed slightly.

"Come now." She nodded to a direction. "Koneko is already waiting for us." She then made her way to their destination, Akeno giving a soft giggle as Yuuto gave a small nod of farewell to all on the hallway.

Issei's face was flushed. Sure Yuuma teased him at moments, but getting teased by someone else will always make it hard on you.

"Issei you fucking bastard!" M&M along with male populace shouted at the brunette as they glared daggers at him. "Not only do you have a cute, hot, sexy, and big breasted girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" The majority shouted in shock, many of single males scowling at the youth.

"And you got some paper from, Koneko-chan." Motohama added.

"That's nor fare!" A random male shouted in anger and jealousy.

Issei sighed in slight irritation, ignoring the ringing in his ears.

TDL

Issei was on his way to meeting spot to meet Yuuma. He managed to finish school early so decided to wait in the area until the time reached. He was currently wearing a red shirt with black chain markings on it and a red set of pants along with pair of black sneakers.

The brunette sighed as he looked around. "She's not her yet." His vision was suddenly blocked by a set of hands and he felt the familiar feelings of flesh against his back. "Guess who~?" He heard behind him. He simply smiled. "Now who can that be?" He fakes wondering. "Yuuma-chan?" He asked.

"Ping po~ng!" The violet eyed female smiled as she hopped in front of her boyfriend and leaned forward with a smile. She was wearing a pink sweater shirt that leaned off the corners of her shoulders and was showing a fair amount of cleavage along with a green skirt.

Issei could only admire the young woman more.

"Did I take too long?" She asked as she wrapped his left arm between her breasts as she clasps his hand with her own.

The brunette simply shook his head as he gave her a peck on the forehead, earning a pout from the busty beauty. "No." He chuckled at her expression before he gave in and pecked her lips. "I just reached myself."

Yuuma smiled. "Well then let's go~!" She cheered as she pulls the young man with her, the older people and couples smiling at the young ones.

Unknown to the two, they were being watched by a certain white haired female.

Koneko watched as the couple made their way as she ate an ice pop.

TDL

"I see." The redhead smiled as she placed a red pawn forward into the chest field. She had her legs crossed as she sat back into the couch.

"As expected in your intuition." Koneko muttered.

"So he's been with that woman for the past month." Akeno frowned slightly a small sign of anger flashed through her eyes. "And only now we've known about this?" She asked.

"I've always known." Rias stated as she looked at her friend. "I simply decided not tell you knowing how bad of a topic it is to bring up a Fallen angel, Akeno." Rias pointed out to her friend.

"Forgive me." The young woman said with a small sad frown on her face.

Rias stood and walked to her friend. "It's alright, Akeno." She soothed as she wrapped her arms around the taller female and brought her into a hug. "I'm sure we'll get the fool that made you suffer. I promised, did I not?"

"You did." Akeno nodded in agreement as the redhead released her embrace on her. "Thank you, Rias." She smiled.

"What are friends for?" The Gremory smiled back.

"But…" Koneko caught the two older females' attention once again. "I did not feel any ill intent of sorts." She reported.

"What else did you sense, Koneko-chan?" Yuuto asked from her position, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed below her bust.

Koneko's expression did not change in the slightest as she turned to her blonde senior. "Something…is bothering her. As if she is scared of something that she had gained over the weeks."

"Did you sense anything within Issei?" Rias asked as she looked at the petite whitette.

"I sense a power inside him." She began. "Something…powerful…dangerous…ancient."

Rias smiled, her sclera burning red as her bat like wings opened. "I was right to advice to look after him." She got up and walked towards the seated kouhai and wrapped her in her wings. "You did well using your senjutsu. I told you it would be a good to try it."

"But what if I…" Koneko began

"You won't." The red head stated firmly. "We will be there to help you."

"What will we do know, Rias?" Akeno asked her friend.

The young woman released her hold on the whitette and folded her wings behind her. "We've made some preparations. All we do…is wait." She grinned.

TSH

"How about this one?" Yuuma asked as she held a green shirt with a feather printed on the left chest over Issei's shirt." Green looks okay on you…"

Issei chuckled as he looked at his reflection. "I don't know." He shook his head. "Green isn't really my color."

Yuuma giggled as she held the shirt to herself. "Well I think it would look good on you."

The brunette turned to the dark haired young woman and grinned. "Do you?" He challenged.

Yuuma giggled. "Maybe." She answered as she placed the shirt back on the rack and something caught her attention. "You want it?" She heard the young Hyoudou. "Huh?"

Issei saw that she was looking at dark pink fluffy wrist band and picked it up." Do you want me to buy it?" He asked again.

Yuuma nodded with a small smile. "Un!"

The two walked out of the clothing store, both with smiles on their faces. If one were to look closer they would have notice the pain in Yuuma's eyes. She held the small trinket in her hands before placing it over her left wrist.

"Ne, ne, Ise-kun! Can we eat somewhere?" Yuuma asked.

"Sure" He nodded before looking for a small café.

"How about that one!" Yuuma smiled as she pointed at a café a few meters away from them.

"'Sweet tooth'?" He read the sign above it. "Sure."

…

"Now, Ise-chan, a~h." Yuuma said as she held a small spoon of her scooped parfait to the brunette that was sitting beside her.

"A~h." The brunette repeated as he took the spoon in his mouth, ignoring the obvious jealous looks from the male patrons.

"So how was it?" She giggled before she took the same spoon and ate some the shared desert into her mouth.

"It tastes good." Issei nodded.

"Then how about this?" She pulled him into a kiss, sending some of the parfait that was left in her mouth to his.

'That lucky bastard!'

'How can someone so hot be with someone so…him?'

Immediately the majority of the men and young men inside the café felt their ear twisted in a familiar fashion.

By their wives/fiancées/ girlfriends/childhood crushes.

Separating her lips from his own, Yuuma smiled at the brunette. "Let's take a walk okay?"

Issei looked out the window and noted that the sun was setting in a distance. "Sure." He nodded.

…

The two were then walking through the park, which was strangely scarce of people even at such a time, holding each other's hands.

"Issei-kun." Yuuma said softly as they stopped near a fountain. "I…have favor to ask you."

The brunette wondered what was wrong with his girlfriend. He admitted that she's been acting strange, even quite at moments, but decided not to put too much attention to it.

"S-Sure." He replied and with moments her lips were pressed against his once again. He felt her arms wrapped around his back, holding him tight to her shorter frame as her head leaned against his chest.

"Please…don't forget about me…" She begged as tears began to stream from her eyes.

The brunette frowned slightly as he looked down to his girlfriend, her hair hiding her beautiful colored eyes from him. "Yuuma-chan…" He began.

Yuuma shook her head, stepping away from him. "Please promise me." She repeated. "Promise me that…" She gasps as she suddenly clutched her head, as if she was in pain. "Ah!"

Issei's eyes widen as he saw the young woman dropped to her knees. "Yuuma!" He shouted as he ran to aid her.

"Issei." She gritted his name through her teeth. "Stay away…" But he ignored her and held her up. "Stay back!" She shouted pushing him away with strength that belied her appearance.

Issei was launched a few feet away and landed roughly on the ground. He quickly got up and stared wide eyes as the woman that he has been in a relationship with him for the past three months was standing there slouched, hair overshadowing her eyes and a dark purple aura around her form. What he saw next shocked him.

Yuuma's clothes melted, yes, melted away like water paint off of a wall. Slowly, what was remained of the 'washed off clothing's, darkened and reformed around her. The brunette ignored the fact that he saw his lover naked; it wouldn't be the first time.

Her form changed as well. She became taller and more mature looking. Her face gained a sharp look as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Y-Yuuma?" He whispered.

The woman didn't reply as her leather like clothing came to view and her head was sagged down. Seconds later she raised her head, showing the sigil on her forehead and a blank expression on her face, her eyes were even glazed over and they changed as well. They were the same color but were slit and her scleras were black and she had a thorned burning halo over her head.

'What the hell is going on?' The youth thought in shock as the woman raised her hand.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in broken tone. "I'm so sorry." She then summoned a wicked looking red spear.

Issei saw as his lover's wings spread wide and was suddenly impaled by the spear in chest. He felt his inside burning and his heart torn as the spear erupted from his back. His body fell back, but the woman grabbed him, stopping him from falling. For some reason he felt his body dying too quickly. He can hardly feel a thing and his hearing was fading.

"I'm sorry." The woman's sobbing voice echoed. He felt her lips against his own, tears rolling down the sharp face unto his own. The supple lips lingered there before he was gently laid on the ground. "I'm so sorry…" She pecked his lips one last time before leaving something on his chest. She then took off with a strong flap of her wings.

The last thing the brunette remembered; was a red head buxom young woman holding up eight chest pieces.

Eight pawns to be precise.

AND THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE  
WHAT DO YOU THINK LET ME KNOW  
REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AND FLAMES WILL BE USED TO FEED DDRAIG.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: MEET THE NUN; RETURN OF THE FALLEN LOVER

'Mermaider! Mermaider! Mermaider! Mermaider!' The alarms suddenly slammed by a hand belonging to a tired teen.

"Ugh…" Issei groaned as he sat up on his bed. "Dad changed my alarm clock again…" He muttered with a yawn. Scratching his head, he looked around his room. "What a weird dream…" He rubbed his eyes. He then picked up his phone and noted that there were no missed calls of messages. "Hm?" He scrolled through his contacts and was shocked of what he could not find.

TDL

"What do you mean you don't remember her?" A slightly confused and irritated Issei asked as he along with the perverted duo were standing around the stairs leading to the third floor.

"Issei…" Motohama began. "We're your friends. There's no way you'd have a girlfriend before us." He stated.

Issei bit back a retort. "Whatever." He sighed.

"Dude if we knew a girl like her…" Matsuda started. But the brunette raised his hand.

"Please don't." He frowned slightly. "How could this happen? You guys met her yesterday." He pointed out.

"Like we said, you never introduced her to us." The bespectacled pervert said.

"No way would you get a girlfriend before us anyway." Matsuda said. "It's just not possible."

The brunette simply groaned. "You know what? You're right. I'm going to take a walk now." He took a step up the floor.

"Ara, Hyoudou-san." A female called him from above.

"Yo, Issei." A second female called.

The three looked up and saw Rias and Saeko looking at them, more to Issei, and gave a small smile, while the perverted duo were ogling at their bouncing breasts as they made their way down the stairs.

"A~h." Busujima-sempai!" A group of female students shouted.

"Rias-sama!" Another group shouted.

Saeko grinned at the brunette. Like any other female student she wears the Kouh Academy uniform, but her skirt reached to knees instead.

As the two of The Six Goddesses stepped down the stairs, Rias giving the Hyoudou a small sly smile and she kept going down the other set, but Saeko stopped and wrapped her left arm around his neck.

"Heard you've been getting pretty chummy with Rias there, huh?" The purple haired kendo club captain grinned as she nodded her head at the retreading redhead.

"W-Well…you see…uhm."

"Leave Issei alone!" Motohama shouted at his senior.

"Yeah!" Matsuda agreed.

"Guys…" The brunette was surprised that his friends were defending him.

"Why don't you hold us instead?!" They said in union as they grinned with lecherous smiles on their faces causing the young Hyoudo to deadpan.

"Murayama, Katase." The purple haired young woman scowled at the two males.

Two shinais suddenly slammed unto the bald and brown haired pervert with the shouts of ' _men!_ ', hitting their heads and knocking them down to the ground.

"Ow." The bald pervert hissed in pain as he held his shaved cranium. "What the hell?!"

"Yeah!" The glass wearing one agreed as he rubbed his scalp.

"I meant to hit their heads between their legs…" Saeko pointed out to the two kendo members. She then shrugged. "Probably wouldn't hit anything anyway." She then grinned at the brunette. "I'll see you around Hyoudou." She then walked away, Katase and Murayama following her like two body guards to an important actress.

Issei rubbed his head with a sigh. "What the hell is going on?" He wondered.

"Who cares." Matsuda mumbled after finally being able to think with whatever brain-cells left in his head. "So how about we look at that collection of yours, huh Matsuda?" The glasses wearing pervert grinned.

"Damn straight we will!" The bald one replied.

"ERO IS LIFE! ERO IS FOREVE~R!" The duo shouted, raising their fists in the air as if proclaiming the best thing in the world.

"Those two are despicable."

"I kind of feel sorry for Hyoudou."

"I know right? He's not even as perverted as those two; yet…"

Issei sighed as began to walk down the stairs.

"Oi! Issei!"

"Wait up!"

TDL

"How was school today, Ise-kun?" His mother asked as she placed a plate of food before him.

"Hm?" Issei blinked. "It was good mom." He smiled at her.

"You seemed troubled, son." His father wondered as he picked the remote and changed the channel.

"I'm okay." He said as he turned to the left. "Looks like the neighbors are having an argument." He muttered low enough that his parents wouldn't hear him. His eyes widened at that. 'How…did I hear them?' He wondered as he absentmindedly spooned his food and began to eat at a decent pace without pause.

"Are you sure you're okay, son?" His father asked him.

Swallowing whatever he was eating, he looked to his father. "Yeah dad. Why?"

"You eating liver like you loved it so much." The mother pointed out, worried of her son's sudden like for the meat she made.

Issei's eyes widened at that. He hated liver, but he always ate what his mother placed for him. He looked at his plate and gulped last piece of cooked organ that was in his mouth and noted that just a few rice and steamed vegetables were left on his plate. 'What's going on? Why did I feel so hungry?' "E-Excuse me." He said as he stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk, is that okay?"

"I don't see why not." The father replied as his wife looked at the clock, seeing that it was about seven o'clock.

"Please come back home before it gets to dark, okay Ise-kun?" His mother asked.

The brunette smiled. "Don't worry, mom." He assured her. "I'll be fine." He then picked up his plate and put it into the sink and began to wash it.

TDL

Issei was making his way down the hill of his neighborhood. 'This isn't right.' He wondered as he looked around the area, the sun setting and darkening the place. 'It's getting dark and yet…' To him he can see as clear as day. "I can see so perfectly." He blinked.

"O~h!" He heard a moan in the distance and looked at the direction. "Okay…" He breathed. "I can see in the dark and apparently I can hear stuff from a good distance. I heard the neighbors complaining about their deadbeat son and I can assume that I can hear about…a block away from a couple that's making their way to a love motel." He frowned. "What the hell is going on with me?" He wondered as he continued his walk. 'For some reason, I feel like there's some kind of power that woke up in me. Some kind of…energy…flowing through my body.' He unwillingly placed his hand over his chest. 'My body's acting strange.' He looked to a house and noted how can see clearly as if the sun was still out. Looking at his phone he noted that he was out of the house for about an hour. 'I'll take a little detour.' He thought to himself as he made his way to his destination.

…

The story's main character stopped at a familiar sight. "This place." He made himself to the fountain in the area. Placing his hand over the stone end he gave a sad smile. "This is where Yuuma-chan and I came before…" He looked down, his hair shadowing over his eyes. "This can't be a dream." He sighed standing straight and looking into the darkened skies. His eyes then widened as he felt…something…stir within him.

"Well, well, well…" A menacing male voice chuckled, making his way from a dark corner of the park. "I didn't think that you would be alive." Dohnaseek grinned as he stepped out and held his fedora on his head with his left hand as he leaned back slightly with right hand in his pocket. "Today must be my lucky day." He chuckled as he eyed the young man like a predator would his prey.

Issei stepped back, his legs pressing against the fountain and nearly toppling over the edge. "Who are you?" He frowned, mentally looking around to see if he can get away from this well-dressed man.

"My name is of no importance, devil." The man crooned as he snapped his fingers, a barrier erecting around the park. "But I will make sure the boss' plan is worked to the final 'T'." He grinned as he raised his left hand at the brunette a blue spear of light flashing into his hand the tip being hollowed and the staff being shorter. Without much of a warning he hurled the spear, grinning at such an easy kill.

Issei leaped to the side, instinct ruling over his body to avoid the unholy attack. What he did not take into account that he leaped a good few meters away and slamming into a tree, snapping the weak branches, and hitting the pavement hard. He got up, groaning as he rubbed his back and was shocked at his action. 'It doesn't hurt?' He thought in wonder. 'And I was just gonna leap to the side, not soar!'

"Hoh?" Dohnaseek scowled slightly at the young man as his two sets of wings widened as a display to intimidate the brunette. "You dodged that." He summoned another spear. "Gonna have to fix that."

'Wings?' Issei's eyes widened. 'Yuuma-chan…' He thought. 'This is…' He shook his head before he turned and run. 'Gotta make sure no one else is here.' He added as feathers began to rain around him. 'Shit! Forgot that he has wings!' Looking up he sees that the man was right above him.

'What a weakling…' Dohnaseek scowled as he was instantly before the young man and swung his arm with a close line knocking the teen on his back and was painfully sliding behind him. He then twirled his spear and threw it pinning Issei's left leg into the ground and causing him to scream in pain and agony.

"AAA~H!" The student of Kouh Academy yelled. He gritted his teeth as he gripped the light infused weapon, his hand instantly released once he felt them burn like fire upon grasping it. "What the fuck?" He gritted his teeth as pain was sent through his body.

"Low level creatures like you are so troublesome." The man sighed as he summoned another light spear. He watched as the young man grit his teeth in pain as he glared at him. "Hmph. I don't sense the present of a master." He stated. "You tried to escape, but did not expand a magical circle. You must be a stray…" He snapped his finger as the holy spear pinning the young Hyoudou shattered into pieces. "Then I'll just kill you…" He raised the spear ready to impale the young man.

'This has to be a dream! A sick fucked up dream!' He struggled to get up, but pain lanced through his body as blood poured from his leg. He only managed to move back slightly.

Dohnaseek was before the brunette with his wings flapping, slapping him aside with the left set and hurdling the spear at him, pinning Issei through the stomach to a tree.

"GAH!" He coughed out a bit of blood as he gritted his teeth and attempted to pull the unholy weapon from him, ignoring the burning that he was receiving from it and the blood. 'This hurts…' He mentally gasps. 'But why is it starting to feel less?' He wondered. "This…wasn't as bad as when…Yuuma-chan…did this…"

"It hurts, doesn't it?" The fedora wearing graceless man grinned at the young man's suffering. "Light, rather it's holy or unholy, is very poisonous to your kind after all…" He looked as the brunette still struggled to pull it out. "But you seem to be gaining a type resistant to it. As if…adapting…" He frowned as he created another unholy spear, putting more of his power into it and growing to the size of an average adult male. "If I kill you now I might be able to bring your head for Raynare." He chuckled.

"Raynare…?" The Hyoudou was getting tired of pulling the weapon from his stomach and was losing blood. His pants were soaked and shirt was ruined.

"Now let me see as the light fade from your eyes." He grinned as his thorned halo blazed into existence and his sclera burned black. His teeth sharpened as his jaw seemed to have unhinged slightly. Irises turning to slit, he dashed towards the pinned young man.

'I'm sorry…everyone.' He thought as he closed his eyes. 'I'm sorry…Yuuma-chan…'

Just then a black bolt with red ends struck the four winged man, knocking him back with a small explosion.

Gritting his teeth as he patted his chest to numb the pain as he growled. "Who did that?!" He asked menacingly.

His answer came in the form of Rias stepping forward.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him." She scowled at the graceless angel. Her eyes were slit as her sclera raging red. Her teeth were sharpened as her wings were out in full display.

"R-Rias…sempai…" Issei muttered weakly before his bodies succumb to the blood loss and passed out.

"And who the hell are you?" Dohnaseek inquired as he held his spear at the ready. "Another spawn of Makai?"

"Mind your words, you deformed crow." Rias spat as a menacing red aura surrounded her body like flames, her hair blowing under its power.

The man simply scoffed. "Don't think that flaunting such a weak aura will help you." He eyed her body from chest to waist. "But I wouldn't mind a little…show…" He grinned before he launched the enlarge spear at her, lowering the power in order to incapacitate her.

Sensing the power drop and scowling at his attempt, Rias' aura rose before she simply smacked the unholy spear aside, ignoring the burn that was slowly healing on her hand.

Before the man could create another spear, a white blur was right before him. He glanced down, seeing a petite white haired girl with yellow slit eyes within the pools of red sclera, her face showing no emotions as her small fist smashed into his stomach with small sound of a 'ei', sheathing the small appendage to its elbow.

"Guah!" Dohnaseek coughed out some saliva, nearly losing concentration of maintaining his spear. Growling he thrusts his weapon forward, missing the small girl by a margin.

"Good work, Koneko." Rias complimented her Kouhai as she landed besides the redhead, who only got a nod in response as they both look at the four winged man.

"You insolent fools! Do you truly think that you can defeat me?!" He bellows as he raised his spear above.

"Today's forecast is lightning with a chance of strike." A female voice giggled before said prediction struck.

Dohnaseek looked up as several yellow rotating circles were guiding a lightning bolt towards him, fast enough to be struck by the electrical element. Gritting his teeth in both anger and pain, he glared at the duo as Akeno came forward with a small smile and a step that gave her breasts a very noticeable jiggle, electricity crackling between her fingers. Her eyes being slit along with deep red sclera peering into his eyes. 'That lightning felt familiar. Almost as if…' He banished the thought as he looked at Rias once again. "Red hair." He muttered as he stood tall. "I see. You must be from the Gremory family."

Rias gave a devilish smile. "That's right. My name is Rias Gremory." She raised her hand, power glowing with it. "How are you today, you dear deformed crow?" She mocked with fake bow. Her eyes flashed as she sneered at the man. "So what gives you rights to attack someone of my Peerage?" She asked. "And in my shared domain no less."

The man gritted his teeth as he dusted his fedora, the halo fading away like a dying flame. "Well…" He placed his styled hat upon the crown of his head hiding his eyes from them and his jaws snapped back in place. "Forgive me for being so bold." He stood as he palmed his left hip. "I did not know that this was your territory. And to think I was doing you mongrels a favor." He goaded as he glanced at the still pinned Hyoudo. 'How is he still alive?' He wondered as he willed the spear away, releasing the young man.

"Koneko." Rias commanded her whitette friend.

"Hai." She murmured as she went to the fallen brunette and began to tend to his wounds.

"I'm going to pluck those wings and fry them." Rias said Akeno allowed arcs of electricity to go through her hands. "No mercy should be given to those that hurt my love ones."

"Well how about I apologize for today?" He smiled raising his head and looking at the Gremory with a normal single eye in view. "Besides, don't you have a little devil to look after?" He said in a mock cooed tone as he released the hold on his hat and raised his hand in surrender.

Rias frowned. "Fine. You get to live only to die another day. Take your leave."

"A little advice, young miss. You should keep an eye on your manservant there." He smiled. "It would be…unfortunate…if something were to happen to him during his late night walks." His wings spread open.

"And a warning to you. If you ever lay a hand upon my comrades, I will not leave you off scot free."

"The same to you, Miss Gremory." The fallen man said as he flapped his wings, pushing him off the floor. "My name is Dohnaseek." His voice echoed. "May we never see each other again! Or you will die!"

Rias growled as she allowed her aura to die down. Making her way to the wounded young brunette with Akeno by her side, she sighed. "I was careless into thinking that they would not look for him." She gave a sad look at Issei. His wounds were covered by large medical tapes with ruin markings over them as his head rested on Koneko's small lap.

Koneko looked at her mistress. "Will he be okay?" She asked.

"I will heal him." She said. "You two go home and rest. I won't let him die." She kneeled by his side and brushed her fingers against his cheek.

TDL

"Master? Master please wake up. I have some tea prepared for you. Or maybe…" A soft giggle was heard. "Would you like to have me for breakfast. I'm sure t…"

The alarm was cut off by a hand belonging to one Hyoudou Issei. "Damn it, pops. Stop changing my alarm clock." He groaned as he raised himself by his elbows. "Damn…my body feels heavy." He muttered as he rubbed his eyes. "What the hell happened last night?" He wondered as he sat up, the sheets falling from his form. "Wha…?" He looked down. "Why…am I naked?" He wondered. A giggle caught his attention. Looking to side of his bed where the sound came from, Issei brown eyes took in the sight of a naked and smiling Rias Gremory.

"My, my." She smiled as she eyed the young man. Issei had a lean figure despite not joining any of the sports clubs, he had a slight eight pack in the making. "Not bad." Her eyes trail down his form stopping at his seven inches and soft member. "Not bad at all. I wonder how big you would be when you're hard, hm?"

Issei back peddled with a small yelp, falling off the bed with a crash and bringing the sheets with him. "R-R-R-R-Rias-sempai?!" He shouted in shock as he backed up against cupboard, holding the sheets to cover his privates.

"Good morning, Issei-kun." She greeted with sensual smile as she sat up. "Did you have a nice night?" She asked before she stretched her arms up over head, causing her light pink nipples with darker peach shade areola breasts to bounce. She relaxed against the wall as she intentional gave him a view of her lower lips. Showing that her pubic hair was shaped like a bat's. "Because I sure did."

"Uhm…Rias-sempai?" Issei called his senior with an obvious blush on his face.

"Hm?" The redhead tilted her head to the side.

"Why are you in my house…in my room…naked?" He shook his head. "This has to be a dream." He concluded to himself. "In a few minutes, I'm going to wake up. I'm going to turn off whatever sound for an alarm clock my dad put for…"

Rias giggled as she went on all fours, going forward like a cat on a prowl as her breasts swayed from left to right. She looked at her kouhai as he was muttering sentence after sentence. Feeling sorry for the young man, she reached out and cupped his cheeks with her left hand. "Shhh…" She soothed from her lips. "Come here, Issei." She said in a low tone.

Wordlessly the brunette allowed himself to be pulled unto the bed with the sheets in his hand. He was rolled unto his back as Rias straddled his hips with her thighs on either side. Taking some ragged breaths, he looked into her eyes. "All off… the things…that happened…" He choked "…Everything…that I went through…"

"Is alright, Issei-kun." She lowered her face to his. "It was all real." Lowering herself, she pressed her breasts against his chest. Smiling as he calmed down, albeit slightly. "Let me formally introduce myself." She raised to sit, ignoring 'Little Issei' stirring beneath her. "My name is Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory household of Makai." Her large bat like wings opened from her lower back. "I'm also a devil."

"A devil?" He repeated.

"And your mistress." She added smiling as her eyes turned to slit and her sclera burned red. "Nice to have you in my Peerage, Hyoudou Issei-kun." She smiled.

Issei was stunned, idly noting Rias retracting her wings as she slowly moves on him. "You're getting excited, aren't you?" He heard her teased with a smile as the red in her sclera faded to white and her slit eyes reverted to their circular shape.

"Issei!" The brunette's mother called as she walked up the stairs. "You have to wake up or you'll be late for school!"

The teen freaked! He can't let his mother see Rias like this. She would jump to conclusions.

"I'll be ready in a minute!" He shouted as he held the now revealed red head devil by her hips, stopping her from gyrating against him and ignoring the boner that he has now.

"You're getting bigge~r." She teased as her hand reached down.

"Nonsense." The mother said with a smile as she opened the door. "It's not like I haven't seen you…naked…before." She slowed as she sees her son with a young woman on his hips, both naked with covers over their lower body.

"Good morning, Miss Hyoudou." Rias gave a slightly lustful smile as she sensually rubbed Issei's chest.

"G-G-Good m-m-m-morning." The mother greeted back. "Please enjoy your time. I'll call the school and tell them that you'll reach a bit late." Then she quickly closed the door.

"No wait, Mom!" He cried out as he heard the woman ran down the stairs.

"Honey!" The two teens heard the brown haired woman shouted as she ran down the stairs.

"What?! What happened?!" The father shouted in shock, not expecting to hear his wife scream so early in the morning.

"A foreign woman!" She shouted.

Issei simply groaned as his head hit his pillow while Rias giggled.

"What do you mean, a foreign woman?" He questioned.

"Issei is sleeping with a foreign woman! It's international!"

"How am I going to explain this?" He muttered as Rias got off him with smile.

The redhead made her way to the folded clothes that were set on his study desk and took up her black thong. "You will not tell your parents about the super natural world that you are now a part of." She stated as she bent before him, giving a good view of her shapely ass and maiden lips.

"I was gonna keep that out of course." He said with a sighed as he appreciates the sight of the red haired devil. "So why were you in my bed anyway?" He asked. "Last night was a blur to me."

"Then you missed how talented you were last night." Rias teased as she put her bra on and fixed her breasts inside the cups. "I've never screamed so loud in my life." She added as she clasped the bra behind her. Fixing her hair, she turned to the blushing teen. "You were much better than my fingers." She smiled as she grabbed her skirt and puts it on. Fixing the skirt, she bends to pick up her shirt. "You have quite the energetic family." She commented as she slipped her hands through the sleeves and buttoned up the shirt. She then turned to him, three of the top buttoned lose showing some cleavage. But Issei noticed something. The teasing smile was gone and her eyes showed concern. "How is your left leg and stomach?" She asked as she approached him, placing her hand over the smooth skin, not a sign of scarring in sight. "You were attacked by a Fallen angel last night."

Issei blinked, the memories now rushing through his mind. "I'm fine…" He replied looking down. "I guess it wasn't the first time I was stabbed by a spear of light." He tried to make a joke, but the red head can see the pain reflecting in his eyes.

Rias gave a small smile. "You have an expectantly sturdy body." She commented as she sat next to him. "You healed overnight."

"I healed over the night?" He asked incredulously. He had a hole in his stomach and his left leg and he was pinned to a tree God knows how long.

"I shared some of my devil aura to heal the wounds." She explained. "I must admit, I definitely liked what I saw." She teased once again.

"By sleeping naked in my bed?" He raised an eyebrow. 'And why am I not bothered by the fact that I'm naked with a girl in my room?' He mentally added as he subconsciously covered his waist with the sheets.

"Don't worry." She smiled. "You were knocked out the entire time as I hold your body close to mine. I'm still a virgin, you know." She added.

Issei sighed in relief. The last thing he needed was a thought of losing his virginity against his will, even worse if word got that if he did popped the cherry of one of the Kouh no Roku Megami (Kouh Six Goddesses), the male students would be LIVID!

"Hm? Does the idea of not popping my cherry make you feel ba~d?" She teased.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He shook his head. "I would rather you lose something important like that to someone you love." He explained, but his face soured as a smiling Yuuma flashed through his mind.

Rias gave a sad smile. "You are definitely different than those two." She commented as she leaned against his arm and raised his head to look at her. "Don't make such a face. The world in itself is filled with mysteries."

"Mysteries, huh." He said looking into her eyes. "Um…Rias-sempai?"

"Yes?"

"Can I put some clothes on?" He requested.

The redhead gently released her hold on his chin and giggled. "Of course you may." She stood up as she finished buttoned her shirt. "I'll see you down stairs." She winked as she walked out with a sway in her hips.

"She is definitely a devil." He sighed.

TDL

"N-No way!" A male student shouted defiantly.

"Rias-sama and that guy?" A female student stated.

"Well he is a nice guy." Another female added. "Unlike those two."

"That bastard!" A second male student shouted.

"How can someone so lame be walking with someone so…majestic.!"

"Drop dead, Hyoudou!" A few of the angry males shouted at the newly christened devil.

'Too late for that' He thought as he and Rias stopped at the main building's front entrance.

"I'll send someone to look for you." Rias said as she looked at the brunette as she gently rubbed his right cheek. "I'll see you after school, okay?"

"H-Hai." He nodded.

Rias gave her kouhai one last smile before she made her way to her desired destination. She walked until she reached around a corner and stopped. "Hello, Souna, Tsubaki." She greeted with smile, looking at two people before her.

"Rias." A young bespectacled woman about eighteen with a slim figure, B-cup bust, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes greeted back with a small nod. She was also wearing the standard girl's uniform of the Kou Academy and a set of red oval rimmed glasses.

"Rias-Sama." Tsubaki greeted with a small bow. She is another young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye, and F-cup bust. In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"We are in the human world, Rias." Souna stated as she fixed her glasses. "So please address me as Sona."

"Of course, Miss Sitiri." Rias smiled, ignoring the small twitch on the lithe figured devil. "So what brings you to me?" She inquired.

"In discussion of the fallen angels that came into our territory." She said. "How will we deal with them?"

" _I_ will deal with them." Rias corrected. "They attacked someone of my Peerage and they will pay for it."

"I see." Sona nodded. "Very well. If there is any type of assistant that you wish for." She offered.

"Then you will be the first to call, Sona." Rias smiled.

Sona gave the smallest of smiles that she allowed. Without a word she nodded as she turned to the young woman besides her. "Let's go, Tsubaki. And invite Saji to my office."

"Planning to ask him to your Peerage.?" Rias asked.

"I have a space opened since you took someone that caught both our interest." She pointed out. "I merely picked him on whim." She waved her hand. "I'll also transfer Kiryuu and him to Hyoudou's class." She explained before turning and walking away, Tsubaki giving a small bow before following her charge.

TDL

Issei sighed as he attempted to call the redhead, but stopped. Suddenly he felt the air around him shift and the wind taking a strange direction with the sound of something rushing through it. Letting his body move on its own, Issei avoided a sloppy, but yet well aimed punch from Matsuda's left fist as he shouted 'Traitor!'. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"How could you?!" Motohama shouted. "You betrayed your comrades in the L.A.?!"

"Los Angeles?" He questioned.

"Losers Alliances?!" The duo shouted as one.

"Oh." He shrugged.

"Why you!" The bald student rolled his sleeves as he marched towards the brunette, but Motohama stopped him.

"Calm down, Matsuda." The spectacle teen said as he looked at his friend. "Now Issei." He fixed his glasses. "We want to reconcile, let us know what happened and I swear upon my divine collection that you can burrow all of them!" He bribed.

Issei allowed a sweatdrop to go down the side of his head. 'It's official; God hates me.' He mentally concluded as the bell rings. "Well guys…we got class." He turned and walked away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" The two yelled as they chased after him.

"Fu, fu, fu, fu~." A girl around seventeen giggled as she looked at the trio. "So that's him, huh? The guy that got our King's attention." She grinned. "Too bad Rias got him first." She then looked to her phone. "Shit I got recount the school budget before Seitokaicho drowns me again!"

TDL

Issei was bored, his heightened sensing actually keeping him awake during his lessons. "Rias-senpai says that she'll send someone to come for me…" He muttered low enough. "But who…"

A bout of squeals came by, causing him to raise an eyebrow and wondered who was passing by this time. To his surprise, Koneko and Kiba walked into the class. The female dressed in the male uniform with her ever present friendly and welcoming smile along with the Mascot ever neutral expression while eating a bag of manju.

"Hello everyone." Kiba greeted them as she stood by the crowd at the door. "Can you let us pass? We came to pick up Hyoudou-san for our club president." She said as she looked around the room and spotted Issei.

"Of course!" Katase and Murayama nodded as they too look at the brunette.

"Hyoudou, you have a visitor!" The brown haired member of the kendo club shouted.

"What the hell is this shit?!"

"What's with Hyoudou, huh?!"

"Why does he get the attention all of a sudden?!"

"No need to shout." The brunette sighed as he stood up and grabbed his bag. Flipping it over his right shoulder, he began to walk. "You make it sound like an inmate being visited by his wife and daughter." He joked.

Not a good moment to make one though.

"ISSEI!" M&M shouted as they tried to tackle him.

Said Hyoudou simply avoided them. "Knock it off guys." He sighed as he continues his walk.

"Issei-sempai." Koneko's soft voice caught his attention. Once she was certain that he gave her his attention, she pulled out a manju and offered it to him. "From the candies you gave me…" She muttered with a neutral expression.

Many of the people were shocked, even Kiba.

Let it be known that this Koneko rarely share her sweets.

"Uhm…thank you." Issei smiled as he took the offered sweet. "Taste good." He commented.

"Is it possible that they were actually a couple?" A female student asked.

"No way! He came to school walking Rias-sempai!"

"Maybe he's dating both of them?!" A male shouted.

"That lucky two timing bastard!" Another male shouted in jealousy.

"Will they stop spouting nonsense?" He wondered ignoring the small giggle that escaped the female blonde student dressed in a male's uniform.

TDL

In the old school building the main room being lit by candles.

Issei was guided by both the Mascot and Prince of Kouh. "Welcome to the Occult Research Club, Hyoudou Issei." Kiba smiled as she waved him in.

"Thanks for the invite." He nodded as he made his way to the large couch and sat on the left end, placing his bag at the side. He heard a sound and looked to the side and noted a lit room with a curtain before it. "You girls have a shower here?" He asked in wonder.

"Ah yes, we do." The blonde answered as she sat at the opposite of him, her left leg crossed over the right as she folded her hands over the knee. "Rias-sama added it in case any of us were to spend the night here or if we were ever too tired to go to our homes.

The brunette nodded, seeing logic in the answer. He then felt the couch cushion shifted a bit and looked to see Koneko sitting beside him as she continued to eat her candy.

"Ara~…" Akeno voiced as she stepped up, holding a folded set of a female uniform in her hands. "Seems we have a visitor." She gave a demure smile.

"Akeno-sempai. Good afternoon." He greeted the beautiful busty young woman.

"My, my, are you a gentleman." She smiled. "And simply calling me Akeno is fine." She winked as she turned to the curtain. "Rias, I brought you some clothes." She announced.

"Thank you, Akeno." Rias voice came from the other side as her silhouette was in view.

"Should have called it…" He muttered.

"So you're the new club member, huh?" Akeno smiled as she walked towards her kouhai. "I'm the fuku-buchou of the Occult Research Club, Himejima Akeno. Pleased to formally meet you." She smiled as he gave a small bow to him.

"H-Hyoudou Issei." He scratched the back of his head. 'Damn she's beautiful. Like a natural Yamato Nadeshiko.' He wondered.

"Thank you for the wait, everyone." Rias addressed everyone as she stepped out of the shower, fully dressed, wiping the side of her face with a towel. "I didn't get to take a shower at your place since there were no extra clothes." She explained as she made her way to the large oak desk. Sitting on the chair she placed the towel aside and smiled. "Well everyone's here now! We welcome you to our Occult Research Club."

"Thank you." Issei nodded.

"But the Occult Research Club is just a mere façade; nothing more than a hobby." Akeno explained.

"All of us here are devils." Rias put in with a small grin as she stood up and made her way in front of the desk.

"Straight to the point, huh." Issei blinked.

With a nod and a wave of her hand, the Gremory command her Peerage to release their wings and reveal their eyes.

Issei watched as each of member changed.

Kiba eyes turn to slit as her sclera burned red. Her hair gained a slightly spikier attribute which, to the young Hyoudou, made her look sexy. She gave a small smile as her fangs peeked from her upper lips and her wings opened up.

Akeno eyes turned to slit as well as her sclera turned into a deep red color. Her hair remained the same as her wings spread open. For a second he could have sworn he saw a flicker above her head. But simply passed it off for the candle light tricking his eyes.

He looked as Koneko went through the same change. Her golden colored eyes turned to slit, making them look almost cat-like, as her sclera turned red. She didn't extend her wings since she was sitting right beside him.

"You should try it as well, Hyoudou-kun." Kiba encouraged.

The brunette thought for a while. 'What the hell.' He shrugged as he stood up.

Rias walked to her latest member and placed her hands on his shoulder. "Simply concentrate, Issei." She smiled.

Issei did as was advice and felt his back muscle quiver and move. "I…feel something." He said.

"Good. Hold on to that feeling and pull." The redhead encouraged.

The brunette did so and heard his shirt ripped at the back and felt like a weight was added to him. He opened his eyes and looked back. He has wings like the others sans Koneko, but he noted that they were tinted with slight red color.

"Congratulations, Issei-kun." Rias smiled as she held a mirror to him, showing that his eyes were brown slit with red sclera.

Akeno giggled. "Congratulations indeed." She agreed.

"Now then…" Her wings went back into her body as she leaned against the desk. "The man that attacked you last night is called a fallen angel." She continued. Upon Issei's eyed widening, she went ahead. "Angels that had fallen from grace due to either their wicked nature or a desire far greater than worshipping God himself." She sighed. "Such beautiful and white doves tainted black. They were also manipulating certain humans in order to destroy us since the days of old. There have been constant struggles between us in Makai, as most of them would call it, Hell. There are also the angels, enemies to both of us. They follow God himself by his orders to kill us both. In other words, we have a three-way war."

Issei gulped. 'Well…shit.'

"Do you understand the situation so far?" The redhead devil asked.

"Yeah…I think." He felt a pat on his shoulder and looked to see Koneko offering him a sweet. "Thanks." He took the offered candy with a smile and patted her head.

Koneko flinched slightly at the contact, but feeling her sempai petting her head sent a small warmth through her petite body, then suddenly she gave a slight purr.

The second year actually found it funny that she can do that and still maintain her stoic expression even with her eyes close.

"The woman that killed you, Amano Yuuma, is also one of them." Causing the young man to pause his petting.

Issei sighed upon the mention of the young woman that was forced to kill him.

Kiba stepped forward, her hand moving into her breast pocket and pulling out a picture and handed it to him.

Issei took the picture and gasps. It was him and Yuuma on their date. "How…?"

"We were following you." Rias stated. "As I said before, she is also a fallen angel Her orders were probably to simply observe you. But something happened and she killed you."

"She didn't do it." He defended his girlfriend, well at least she might still be. "She was forced to…" He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "There was something on her forehead, but she was fighting against it."

"But did not stop the fact that she killed you." Akeno frowned slightly.

"Against her will." He looked at her. "Did you know she was crying as she speared me through the chest? Constantly apologizing over something she had no control over."

Akeno frowned as she looked away.

"But no one else can remember her." He remembered. "Why?"

"Someone must have used a large area memory effecting spell. Kind of like the one I used on your parents." Rias smiled.

 _Flashback_

 _"A senior from school?" Issei mother parroted as she looked at the redhead and back to her son. Her husband sitting beside her and was looking over his newspaper._

 _The four were currently sitting in the Hyoudou household dining room with breakfast before them._

 _"B-But…" His mother stammered. "You…you two were naked…in bed…"_

 _"That's probably how they do it in their country." The father defended._

 _"This is ridiculous…" Issei whispered, as Rias simply smiled at his parents as she released a red wave of energy through the house._

 _"Right." The mother nodded in droned tone, causing his son to look at him with wide eyes. "I've read an article on that."_

 _"You showed me it, remember?" His father gave a half smile._

 _'What the hell just happened?' Issei thought. 'Why did they just agree on that?' He wondered, not realizing Rias' eyes flashing red for a moment._

 _Flashback end_

"So that's how it was." He nodded.

"Once Yuuma realized what happened she must have erased everyone about her from the humans that she met through you." The Gremory heiress frowned. "Someone must have forcefully altered her mission to kill you."

"Kill me?" He wondered. "I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't know about all of this until yesterday…" He defended. "Why would someone who was obviously stronger than me kill me?"

"Whatever her job was, it was to confirm that what you had was important or not." Rias stated. "And by confirming it she was forced to kill you."

"What do I have?" He asked.

"A Sacred Gear." Rias said.

"Sacred Gear?" He raised an eyebrow as he decided to continue petting his kouhai.

"An unusual power that resides within selected humans." Akeno explained, her smile back in on her face. "It is said that most of the greatest of men and women through history possessed one."

"Sometimes they have a power formidable enough to be a threat to demons and fallen angels." Kiba said from her seat.

"Raise your left hand." Koneko supplied with her toneless voice.

"Okay." The brunette nodded as he did so. He looked at his arm, noting no change at all.

"Now close your eyes and imagine the strongest of beings that come to mind." The redhead continued.

'This is all so sudden.' The brunette thought, but did as was told.

"Focus, Issei." Akeno encouraged as she sees the brunette loosen concentration.

The newly reincarnated devil felt nothing, but still tried. He opened his eyes and sighed. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Rias smiled. "We'll just take it slow. One step at a time."

"We all have our own pace." Kiba encouraged.

"Still. There has to be some kind of mistake." He defended.

"The fact that a fallen angel has targeted you means that you are a threat." Rias stated a she pulled out a card. "This is a tracker paper I had Koneko give you. This summoned me when you were dying. Thus reincarnating you as a devil under the Gremory household. I am a full blooded devil, Rias Gremory, the heiress, and an upper-class devil."

Issei slumped into the coach. "So…I'm no longer human, huh?" Issei asked and Rias nodded. "Is there any way I can get stronger?" He asked. "I don't want to be a burden to you guys."

"We can gain power through forming contracts with humans and receiving compensation for it. Nowadays human don't draw circles to summon us anymore." Rias sighed. "You can also train your body." She added.

"So we just hand our invite papers to potential humans." Akeno giggled.

"Normally we send out our familiars to carry them for us, but as a newly minted devil, you will have to start at the basics."

"Great…" He groaned.

"But don't worry. I'm sure when you do get stronger, you'll have your own Peerage as well." Rias stated as she rests her hand on his cheeks. "That means you'll have a bigger reason to become stronger." She added as she smiled and stepped back. "Here you go." She said as she presented a small slip of paper to him. " Your first contract. I managed to get someone that can help you at your first step."

Issei grabbed the paper and looked over it.

"Normally Koneko or Kiba are the ones that deal with this one, but I think you can handle it." Rias winked.

"Good luck." Koneko gave him another candy, earning a pat on the head as a thank you.

"Okay." He nodded as he pumped himself up.

"Issei, give me your left hand." She asked. Receiving said appendage, she marked his hand with her family crest. "This is a carved seal, proof that you are a part of the Gremory household." She turned to her friend. "Akeno, if you please."

"Of course." Akeno smiled as she closed her eyes and spread her arms wide. Seconds later she began to chant as a red glowing seal appears below her feet and widened to about a meter and a half. With two layers, each rotating the opposite way, the Gremory crest in the center.

"Okay, Issei. Step into the circle and it will transfer you to the client." Rias nodded to him.

"Yosh." The brunette slapped his face before stepping into the seal.  
The seal began to rotate at a faster rate as it glows brighter. The four other devils stood there as the seal flashed brightly and the light dimmed away.

"Eh?" Issei blinked.

"Ara, ara..." Akeno blinked.

"Looks like it didn't work." Kiba sighed.

"Sad." Koneko commented.

"Well then, Issei. Looks like I'll have to give you the address." The redhead smiled.

TDL

Issei sighed as he arrived at the house that he was supposed to meet. "This is the place I guess." He went to the front door and knocked on it. "Excuse me~!"

No one replied, but the door did open. It was a young woman about her late teens. She has light brown hair that was tied in a long ponytail with two strands that stuck out like antennas, sharp amber eyes and was wearing a white gi over her form. The gi was opened enough to show her bandaged cleavage of her E-cup bust.

"Oh, you're not Koneko-chan, of Kiba-chan." She frowned. "Who are you and how did you get this address?"

Issei felt nervous. "Uhm...hi." He bowed in greeting. "My name is Hyoudou Issei and I'm their temporary replacement since both Koneko-chan and Kiba-san were busy with other contracts. So they sent me here via your address since I couldn't appear in the seal. Then again...it's a good thing."

The teen nodded. "Good thing too. I would've pinned you to the wall." She admitted. "Miyamoto Rei." She held out her left hand. "Nice to meet you." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Rei-san." He smiled as he shook her hand.

"Oh! Come in, come in!" She moved aside to let the brunette inside.

"Nice place." He complimented, looking around the apartment.

"Thank." Rei smiled as she closed the door. "Moved out of parents' house a few months ago." She said as she went to her closet and pulled out a spear.

"Woah!" He stepped back.

"Don't worry it's just a practice spear I used from my yarijustu classes." She explained.

"Right." Issei swallowed. "So what do I have to do?" He asked.

"Just spar with me." Rei shrugged. "With Koneko I try to raise my endurance."

"So I try to hit you then?" He guessed.

"Afraid to hit a girl?" Rei asked as she held the spear over her left shoulder.

"I had my fair share of hits and stabs from girls." He muttered.

"O...kay." Rei blinked as she set in a stance, her spear pointed at the revived devil and her eyes were filled with determination. She legs lowered as her eyes narrowed. "You ready?" She asked.

"In this small place?" He asked shocked. He suddenly saw the tip of the spear before his left eye. "Ah!" He moved his head to the right, avoiding the deadly thrust aimed at him.

"Nice reflexes!" She cheered as she thrusts again, aiming for chest.

"Hold it!" He shouted jumping, avoiding being impaled by the spear but his back hit against the wall. "Gah!" His eyes widen as he raised his left arm since he couldn't move in time.

"Hah!" Rei cried as she thrusts to the young devil, believing that he would dodge it again. Seeing him raised his left arm, her eyes widen. "Oh no!"

Issei felt fear grip his heart, his life flashing before his eyes as the spear neared his heart. 'Not again!' He thought. His left arms flashed as he felt something surge through it.

Clang!

Rei blinked. "What?" She stepped back.

Issei opened his eyes.

"Didn't know your arm can do that..." The light brown haired teen commented.

"Huh?" Issei looked at his left arm, it looked different. It was like a gauntlet was formed over his left arm up to his elbow. It was deep crimson red with yellow markings and a yellow spike like protrusion at either side of his wrist with a green gem over the back of his hand.

"Nice." Rei grinned. "That is damn cool."

"It does look cool." The brunette agreed.

"Say, you look like someone that needs some training. How about you come by with either Koneko or Kiba?" She advised.

"You sure about that?" Issei wanted to make sure. "I don't want to intrude..."

"It's fine, it's fine." Rei waved her hand. "It's just me here anyway." It came out without her thinking.

"How about we hang out too?" The brunette offered as he scratched his head. "You know..."

"My contract was training speed and endurance." Rei explain.

The young Hyoudou thought. "Then make a contract with me." He held his hand. "I'll be a friend to hang out with and train with." He offered.

Rei thought about this for a while. She nodded as she gripped his hand. "Deal!" She smiled shaking his hand, a seal appearing beneath them. "Besides, you're cute."

"Heh, heh. T-Thanks, but..." He chuckled as he released his hold on her hand.

"Don't sweat it." Rei smiled, as a card appeared before her and took. "Huh? Your number?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Just in case you wanted to call me to hang out. I'll tell Rias-san though it and this too…" He trailed off as he looked at his left arm.

"Looks like some kind of advanced disk shooter." The human female pointed out.

"Heheh. Yeah." He agreed.

TDL

"So you've unlocked your Sacred Gear, huh?" Rias smiled, glad that the latest of her Peerage was able to attain power to protect himself with.

"Congratulations." Koneko clapped softly.

Issei nodded at the whitette and turned back to the Gremory heiress. "So how do I get my arm back?"

"Your arm has always been there." Akeno joked.

"Once unleashed, you can activate and deactivate when you please." Rias smiled at her friend's teasing.

The brunette nodded and concentrated. The gem on the back of his palm glowed brightly before the whole Sacred Gear vanished. "Thank God. Ow!" He cried as he held his head in pain. "What the hell?!" He groaned.

"Devils don't pray to God." Rias warned. "It causes us pain."

"Thanks for the warning." Issei mumbled as his head was now better. He went to sit on the coach with Kiba already sitting there. "I was worried that it would have stayed there." He sighed.

"This has become a problem though." Rias stated as she gained the attention of her followers. "Now that your Sacred Gear is active, the fallen angels that wants you dead will try to target you again." She pointed out. "But never let the fact that you survived two attacks go to your head, Issei." Rias said sternly. "One mishap and can be the literal end of you. Is that clear?"

Issei looked down slightly. "Hai." He nodded.

"The encounter you had with Dohnaseek was proof enough already. Giving the fact that he didn't know that you've awakened your ability at that time, he still could've killed you."

Koneko walked to her sempai and sat on his lap, offering him a candy once again.

Issei, slight surprised at the action, only smiled at took the offered treat. "Thanks Koneko-chan." He patted her head, causing the girl to give a small purr as she leaned against his chest. 'She's kinda like a cat.' He mentally noted.

"Now time to go home everyone." Rias said as she stood.

TDL

'Show me the meaning of being hungry~. My body's saying my stomach's empty. Tell me why (Tell me why) I can't be full when I e~at? Is it my metabolism…o~h.'

"Damn it DAD!" Issei roared.

TDL

Issei made his way to school once again, having to leave early from home since he wanted to walk around and he was starting late. "Rias-san might be angry with me." He sighed. "Ah damn it." He cursed as he rounded a corner.

"Kya~!" A young female shouted as she fell to the ground.

"Damn!" Issei swore as he went to help the girl, who unintentionally revealed her white panty clad behind to him since she was accidently bowled over by him. 'That's a pretty pure color.' Setting that aside, he went to help. "Sorry about that!" He said. "I wasn't paying attention!"

"Va bene (It's fine)." She smiled brightly at the young devil. She is a pretty young girl about sixteen with long blonde hair and bright green eyes, a white veil over her head with light blue accents where and equal colored cross is at the center of, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. Her attire consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents that gives out the slight shapes of her C-cup bust. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck. Besides her is a large brown suitcase that was opened and some of the clothes spilled out.

Upon hearing the girls speak, not knowing the language, he tried to explain. "Mi dispiace (I'm sorry). Ma non capisco quello che stai dicendo (But I don't understand what you're saying)."

"Cosa intendi? (What do you mean)?" She asked with a confused tone, her head tilted to the side to show what she meant. "Si può chiaramente capirmi (You can clearly understand me)."

Issei was about to deny until his eyes widened. 'I can understand her?!' He thought in shock. Shaking that away, he held his hand out. "Dispiace (Sorry about that)." He apologized as the blonde girl gently grabbed his hand. "Lascia che ti aiuti fino (Let me help you up)." He requested as he gently pulled her up.

"Grazie mille (Thank you very much)." She smiled as she stood. The wind then blew hard, taking her veil off her head. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards.

'She's…cute.' Issei admired the young woman as her green eyes sparkled in the sun.

"Il mio velo (My veil)!" She cried to it, but the brunette caught it. "Grazie (Thank you)." She then looked down, seeing that he was still holding her hand. "U…Uhm…"

Issei looked down to the joined hands and quickly released it. "S-scusate (S-Sorry)!" He yelped as he held her veil to her. "Ecco qui (Here you go)."

The blonde smiled as she took the clothing and placed it over her head again. "Sei una persona molto bella (You're a very nice person)." She smiled. "Mi potete aiutare per favore (Can you help me please)? Mi sono perso e sto cercando di trovare questo posto (I'm lost and I'm trying to find this place)." She held up a piece a paper with Japanese written on it.

Issei took the letter and read the address and looked around and smiled at her. "So dove il posto è (I know where the place is)."

TDL

"Quindi sei in un viaggio (So you're on a trip)?" Issei inquired as he guided the young girl to her destination, the two walking through a small park.

The blonde shook her head with a smile. "In un modo (In a way). Sono stato nominato alla chiesa di questa città (I was appointed to this town's church). Sto anche cercando di imparare il Giapponese (I'm also trying to learn Japanese)."

"Sono sicuro che se la caverà (I'm sure you'll pull through)." He encouraged. ".Quindi ... sei una suora (So…you're a nun)?" At her nod, he also nodded. "Questo spiega il look (That explains the look)."

"Sono contento di aver incontrato una persona così bella come te (I am glad to have met such a nice person like you)." She looked down with a small flush of peach on her face. "Deve essere la guida divina (It must be divine guidance)." She clasps her hands together and closed her eyes.

Issei simply smiled and noticed the cross that gleamed in the sun. He then looked away from the item.

The young nun noticed this and was a bit worried. "Va tutto bene (Is everything okay)?"

Issei picked up on the worried tone and gave a small smile. "Sto bene (I'm fine). Tutto a posto (Everything's okay)." He laughed a little as he looked ahead. 'What was that feeling?' He thought as he frowned slightly. He then turned to the side, hearing a child crying.

The blonde looked and sees a small boy maybe about seven or eight, on the ground crying and with a small open wound on his left knee. She reached the boy and patted his head and gave him a gentle smile. "Si può tradurre per me per favore (Can you translate for me please?)" She asked.

Issei nodded as he too walked to the boy and gently patted his back. "Everything is going to be okay, alright?" He said and the boy nodded as he sniffed.

"Non piangere, piccolo (Don't cry, little one)." She said softly as she raised both hands over the wound. "Tutto sta per essere molto meglio (Everything is going to be much better). Tu sei un ragazzo forte, dopo tutto (You're a strong boy after all)." She said as two silver rings, each bearing a blue-green gem and is worn on both of ring fingers, gave of a soft green glow.

The boy hiccupped as he felt the pain go away.

'Her rings…' The young devil thought in awe. 'Are healing the wound.' He felt his left arm pulse in pain and wince at the feeling. 'What was that just now? It felt like a sting through my arm.' He wondered, missing the glow fading away. He then looked at the boy noted that the wound was completely gone. "There you go kid. All better." He grinned.

The boy smiled and nodded as he stood, testing his knee. "Thanks, Onee-chan, Onii-chan!" He said before running off.

The nun looked at the boy with a smile. She then blinked and smiled bashfully at the brunette. "Siamo spiacenti, forza dell'abitudine (Sorry, force of habit)."

Issei simply smiled at her.

…

The two were walking a good distance now, Issei in deep thought. 'I felt the sting in my left arms, my hand actually.' He noted as he glanced at the nun. 'Maybe…'

"Devo aver ti ha sorpreso (I must've surprised you)." She sounded slightly shameful.

"Va bene (It's alright). Hai un buon talento c'è (You've got a good talent there). Sono abbastanza sicuro che guarito un sacco di persone con un potere così incredibile (I'm pretty sure you healed a lot people with such an amazing power)." He said.

"E 'un potere meraviglioso concesso da Dio (It's a wonderful power granted by God)." She smiled as she gazed down, a flash off sadness going through those green eyes. "Sì ... un potere meraviglioso (Yes…a wonderful power)."

Issei was about to ask why the sudden change, but she looked up and smiled. "Eccolo (There it is)! Questo deve essere il posto (That must be the place)!" She pointed.

Issei looked and in the distance he sees a church. "O si. (Oh yeah). E ' l'unica chiesa che abbiamo in città (It's the only church we have in town)."

"Grande (Great)." She sighed, thankful that they found the place she was looking for. "Grazie mille (Thank you so much)!"

Issei looked at the distant building. His body frozen as a strange feeling going through his being. 'What…what is this feeling?' He thought in shock he felt a shock through his left arm and looked to see his hand shaken against his will, as if it was being agitated.

The young nun was oblivious of this as she turned and smiled at him. "Vorrei restituire il favore (I would like to return the favor)." She said taking him from his thoughts. "Volete accompagnarmi (Would you like to accompany me)?" She offered.

Issei faked a sad smile and shook his head, finally control the feeling in his arm, he looked at her. "Siamo spiacenti , ho cose da fare (Sorry, I have things to do)." He apologized.

"Io vedo (I see)." She sadly replied. She then perked up and the smile returned. "Il mio nome è (My name is), Asia Argento ." She introduced herself. "Mi chiama Asia va bene (Calling me Asia is fine)."

"Sono, Hyoudou Issei (I'm, Hyoudou Issei)." The brunette introduced himself. "Issei essendo il mio primo nome (Issei being my first name). Puoi chiamarmi (You can call me), Issei." He grinned as he thumbed his chest.

"Signore Issei (Mr. Issei)." She nodded as she rolled the name through her mouth. "Sono così felice di aver incontrato qualcuno come te in Giappone (I'm so happy to have met someone like you in Japan)." She smiled brightly.

"Ah…bene… (Ah…well…)." He laughed nervously.

"Si prega di visitare la chiesa quando si trova il tempo (Please visit the church when you find the time)." She offered. "Promettimi (Promise me)."

"Ci proverò (I'll try)." He nodded as he turned. "Ci vediamo in giro (I'll see you around), Asia-chan." He waved as he went away to walk.

"Spero di rivederti , Signoree Issei (Hope to see you again, Mr. Issei)."

The brunette looked back and smiled as she waved at him. 'She really is a good girl. Maybe I will pass by.'

TDL

"Never go near that church again, Issei." Rias commanded, her eyes being slit as her sclera was burned red to enforce the order.

Issei took a step back and shuddered. "S-Sorry." He swallowed.

The Gremory heiress calmed down as her eyes reverted back. "Churches are hostile territories to us devils. You'll incite grand scaled fights between Heaven and Hell if you were to even step inside one." She stepped up to him, her shoes echoing through the empty clubroom. "And you'll never know when a light spear is sent your way."

"Damn…" He frowned and then blinked. "Wait how do I know other languages?" He asked.

"Oh." Rias blinked. "That was a setting for those of foreign country to understand each other." She replied.

"I see." He nodded. "But what about that tingly feeling I got?"

"That would be your devil's instinct warning of potential danger." Rias answered as she leaned against her desk. "Staying around someone from the church is like asking to die. There even those from the churches that wield Sacred Gears."

Issei thought about the time when Asia used her rings.

"Do you know what it means to be exorcised?" Rias asked out of the blue.

"N-No." He answered, feeling a chill down his spine. He felt like his entire skeletal structure under the devil's gaze, it was cold and distant, as if she suffered a great deal in the past.

"To exercise a devil is to completely annihilate them. Into nothingness." She leaned off the desk and walked to him. "You turn into nothingness. You feel nothing. You can do nothing." She whispered the last part. "Do you know how that's like?"

"N-No." He looked down.

"Sorry." She said as she held his face up by his chin. "I didn't mean to make it sound so dark." She pulled him into a hug, sitting on his lap as she rested his head on her chest. "I will do everything in my power to protect those important to me." She whispered as her wings opened and enveloped the two.

'Anything.'

TDL

Wings flapped before they settle against the back. "Issei." Raynare sighed.

"Still thinking about that human?" Dohnaseek taunted as he was standing by the door.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"The nun's here. A cute innocent one to boot." He chuckled, but moved his head as a red light spear flashed passed him.

"Watch it, Dohnaseek." The female fallen angel growled, her sharp teeth bared at him. "You got lucky the last time."

"And you think you'll pull through this time?" The man grinned sprouting his four wings.

"That's enough!" Mittelt shouted at the two as she shot a glare at the male graceless angel. "Dohnaseek, go and take Kalawarner's watch time and take that asshole with you. I swear if I hear him say anything with the words 'Shitty Devil' one more time…" She let the sentence hang to get the message across.

The man simply scoffed as he retracted his wings and walked away. "They always say that the innocent were the ones repressing something darker." He chuckled as he glanced at the person besides Mittelt.

Asia shuddered under the man's gaze.

"Non si preoccupi (Don't worry)." The Lolita dressed blonde placed a hand on the taller one. "Andrà tutto bene qui (You'll be fine)." She assured her.

"Lui mi spaventa (He scares me)." She admitted. "Non ho mai visto nessuno mi ha guardato in quel modo (I've never seen anyone looked at me like that)." She looked at the corner that the fallen angel walked passed, fear evident in her eyes.

"Raynare, you are to look after her for the moment while I fly around for a bit, okay?" Mittelt ordered.

The woman sighed. "Sure." She walked to the blonde and gave her small smile. "Resterò con me nella mia stanza (You'll be staying with me in my room). Va bene (Is that alright)?"

Asia nodded, but a look in the taller woman's eyes. "Si guarda come se fossi in tanto dolore (You look like you're in so much pain)."

Raynare sighed. "Basta avere nel letto (Just get in the bed)." She thumbed at the bunk bed behind her. "Prenderò parte superiore (I'll take the top). In questo modo se si cade, non farà male tanto (That way if you fall, it won't hurt so much)."

The two blondes sweat dropped at that.

TDL

Issei sighed as he crashed on the couch of the clubroom. "I guess I won't be keeping that promise, Asia-chan…" He sighed as the blonde nun's face flashed through his mind. "But…" Yuuma crying expression then came. "I wonder if Yuuma-chan's alright."

"Thinking about your girlfri~end?" Akeno teased.

"Wah! Akeno-san!" The revived devil leaped out of the couch and fall face first unto the wooden floor. "Ow…" He groaned as he raised himself. "How long have you been there?" He asked.

"I just arrived." She giggled with her hand over her mouth. "You seem very fond of the person that killed you."

"She was forced to kill me." He sighed. "What's your story?" He retorted.

Akeno frowned slightly. "I'm sorry." She said. "It's just…" She stopped as the front door opened and Rias walked in.

"Akeno?" The redhead blinked in surprise. "I thought you were home already."

"The archduke just sent us a message." The Japanese beauty said as she stood.

"The archduke?" She raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"A Stray is loose in this town."

Rias' eyes darkened.

TDL

Deep in a forested area away from Kouh, Rias and her Peerage appears in a large magical seal.

Rias looked around and nodded. "This is the area." She said as she leads her group deeper into the forest.

"That Dohnaseek guy mentioned something about a Stray before he attacked me." Issei said turning to Kiba since she was next to him.

"Strays is a name giving to devils that used to serve under a Peerage." Kiba started looking at the brunette.

"Like us?" He asked.

"In a way." The Prince of Kouh nodded. "They get that title after betraying or killing their masters in order to live their own life how they see fit."

"We're going to that abandoned mansion at the top of the hill there." Akeno stated as she pointed at a large two story old building, the walls dried by age and vines covering the majority of the structure with broken glass windows.

"From the reports, it also lures in humans to eats them." Kiba said.

"Eats them?!" Issei said shocked.

"Tonight's mission is to get rid of it." Rias said as they reached the house, the front door looking rather normal.

"Prepare yourself, Issei-kun." Kiba warned as she summoned a sword in a scabbard by her hand. "Soon you'll see what happens to those that allow themselves to be consumed by their own power and selfish greed."

The door then opened and the group of devils entered, but soon stopped at the scent of blood and decaying flesh and sight of butchered bodies and gore in the area along with blood splatter on the walls.

"Oh shit." Issei's eyes widened by the sight. He noted that everyone was calm, although they did make a face by the scent. 'How many times have they seen things like this?' He wondered.

"Issei." Rias called her servant.

"H-Hai." The brunette snapped his attention to the redhead, ignoring the sight.

"Do you know the game of chess?" She asked.

The reincarnated devil was confused at the question, but answered anyway. "The board game? I know a little of it." He admitted.

"That's good." She nodded. "You see I am the King, mistress and leader of my side of the field. The other pieces that are also added are the one Queen, two Knights, two Rooks, two Bishops, and eight Pawns. We devils use this aristocracy and assign the traits of these pieces to our subordinates."

"Traits?" The brunette asked.

"We call them, Evil Pieces." The heiress stated.

"Why would you need to that?" He asked.

Rias only smiled. "For tonight, observe how we devils fight." She advised, earning a nod from the brunette.

Koneko looked to a dark side of the house. "She's here."

 **"H~m…"** A distorted female voice sounded. **"Not only do you smell good and look good. But you're quite smart as well."** A figure was shown in the shade. **"But at the same time, you smell bad."** A young woman with a voluptuous figure, her large HH-cup bust bare to world topped with dark toned nipples and lighter toned areola, with short white hair and dark blue eyes. **"I wonder. Will you taste good or bitter?"**

Issei swallowed a lump in throat as he looked at how large the woman is. "She has nice upper body and all, but…" He trailed off.

Her lower body was gigantic and beastly with four black furred legs, each having sharp red claws, and a snake as a tail. Her overall appearance was reminiscent to that of a Centaur of sorts.

In her left hand she held a large round shield and in her right hand a large sharp tipped javelin. Something was hanging from it. The group watched in horror as a body was impaled.

A body of a child's.

 **"Wonder if you'll taste better than this soft thing…"** She commented as she took a large bite out of the dead infant. **"The rest of the family was kind of tough."**

"Stray demon: Visor." Rias introduced the beastly woman as her power flowed from her body, ignoring the gory show before her.

Issei couldn't take it much longer and turned away to puke. "You sick fuck…" Issei panted as he wiped his lips with sleeve of his blazer. He aimed a glare at the stray devil, who simply ignored him and the others as she simply gulped the rest of the body down her throat.

 **"Delicious."** She licked the blood of her lips with her long tongue.

Rias power glowed more as her sclera burn red and her eyes shifted to slit. "In the name of Duke Gremory, you will be exterminated!"

 **"What an insolent young one. How long have you been a devil, hm?"** She tilted her head to the side. **"It doesn't matter. I will cover this place in more blood as crimson as your hair!"** She raised her spear and thrust it forward, a purple magical seal rotating around the tip.

"Well that's not good." Kiba commented as she stood ready.

The circle began to rotate like a disk until a beam shot from the tip, breaking apart into smaller ones as it went further.

"Move!" Rias shouted as her peerage did so, Issei thankfully having to move on time.

"Too close." The brunette freaked as he saw a smoking holes in the wall.

"Don't let your guard down." She warned as she looked at the blonde "Kiba!"

"Hai!" She said as she gripped the handle of her sword, her eyes turning to slit as her sclera turned red, and vanished with speed.

"She's fast!" Issei commented in shock.

"Yuuto represents my Knight; therefore, her traits are speed and amazing potential with a swords and bladed weapons." Rias lectured as her Knight appeared before the Stray and drew her sword, swinging it down and clashing against Visor's javelin.

 **"Do you think you can defeat me, child?"** The Stray taunted as she pushed the blonde devil away.

"Of course I do." Yuuto stated with confidence as she vanished with speed once again appeared behind the large devil.

 **"How did you-GHAAA~!"** She began to say, but cried in pain as her javelin wielding arm was lopped off by the Kiba's sword. She hissed, launching her snake tail at the blonde devil, who clashed her sword against it and cut the head off. **"You will pay for that! Do you know how long it will take to grow them back?!"** She bellowed

"It doesn't matter." Rias waved her off. "Koneko."

"Hai." The petite girl responded with a small nod as her eyes changed to that of a devil and leaped up.

"Woah, she's a jumper." Issei awed at how high the small fifteen-year-old can jump.

Visor swung her shield to try and bash Yuuto away, but the blonde devil used the shield as a spring board and launched herself away and landed by her King's side. The stray then looked at the airborne Koneko. **"You think a little gnat like you can do any type of damages to me?"** She swung her shield at the white haired girl and was satisfied with sound of contact.

"Koneko-chan!" The brunette shouted and was about to aid her, but Rias held him back. "Rias-sempai?" He wondered

But the red haired devil only smiled. "Koneko is my Rook. Her traits are simple."

Visor looked at her shield and noted the white haired devil had an extreme grip on it, her small fingers gripping and cracking the material. **"W-What!?"**

"Tremendously high defense." Rias grinned as Koneko cocked her left hand back and clenched her fist. "With equal strength."

"Ei." She muttered as she slammed her fist against the shield, breaking through it and shattering the pieces.

 **"Impossible!"** She cried before receiving a foot to the face, knocking her large body down and crashing unto it, kicking up dusts and small debris.

"Remind to reward her with sweets." Issei whispered to female Knight. "And not to make her angry." He added.

Kiba giggled. "Maybe add some petting and she will do better in the next time we find a Stray."

"Akeno." Rias ordered.

"Hai, Ha~i!" She smiled as she stepped forwards towards the groaning devil. "Ara, ara? What should I do?" She wondered with smile over her face, her eyes gaining a sort of…gleam as they changed to slit and her sclera burned dark red.

Unknown to Rias the javelin wielding hand was moving. Issei, who heard the sound, turned. "Rias-sempai!" He shouted in warning, rushing to the Devil heiress. "Hah!" He swung his left arm, his Sacred Gear manifesting at his will. "Get away!" He punched the javelin out of the way from Rias, breaking it in two.

"Thank you, Issei." The Gremory heiress smiled.

"Heheh…" He rubbed the back of his head. "I…just moved on my own."

The red-haired devil smiled as she sent a red burning ball with black outlines at the severed hand that leaped at the young Hyoudou.

"Woah!" He cried as the limb bursts into flames and nothing was remained of it. "T-Thanks."

"Ara~" Akeno licked her lips. "Looks like someone is being nau~ghty." She raised her hands as a yellow magical circle appeared over the downed Visor. "You've been a ba~d gi~rl." She giggled.

"Akeno is my Queen; a combination of all the pieces and my second in command." Rias lectured.

Visor growled as she used her remaining hand to stand, her face gaining a grotesque look as it's stretched to that of a piranha like face, her sclera burning a deep blood red as her eyes turned to slit. **"How dare you look down on me!"** She bellowed as she stretched her arm at the Queen.

"You seem to have some energy le~ft." She moaned as she raised her arms, lightning shooting down on the stray with a high voltage attack. She gave a small moan as she heard the stray scream in pain. "Oh yes! Scream for me! Let me hear your voi~ce!" She licked her lips as her cheeks were tinted peach.

 **"You…!"** Visor growled out, struggling to raise her body to stand with her remaining arm, steam and smoke coming from her body.

"Ara, ara~. Still not going down, hm?" She smiled as her gleam in her eyes seemed to have covered them. "You can still move." A larger magical circle appeared over the downed stray. "That won't do~." She sang as she sent a larger electrical attack down on the devil, shocking her even more and damaging her insides.

Issei watched in slight fear that his senior seems to be enjoying herself. If the reddening of her cheeks and panting was not of any indication.

"She's also kind of a masochist." The Gremory sweatdropped.

"I...kinda figured that." Issei chuckled nervously.

The heiress smiled. "Akeno, that's enough."

The Queen stopped, and voiced her disappointment with a small moan. "I was so close." She whined as she passed her hands over her breasts.

Rias simply shook her head as she walked passed her friend. Her eyes gazed at the wounded larger devil. "Any last words before you leave this plain?" Rias asked in a cold tone as she allowed her power to flow through her body, raising her hand as an orb of red black elements floating over her palm.

 **"Heh, heh, heh, heh."** Visor chuckled, her face contorted with a sneer. **"Don't act all high and mighty, Gremory. Ah yes. I remember you now."** She jeered. **"I wonder if you're ready to meet 'him'. Oh the face you will make when he claims you."** She continued.

Rias scowled as she allowed the ball of power to increase in size.

 **"I'm sure you will rot with pain first, but you will rot even more in disp-AAAARGH!"** She screamed in pain as she was struck by the power of Rias, her body burning to nothing and vanishing without a trace.

The red haired devil took some calming breaths.

"Rias?" Akeno called her King.

"I'm fine, Akeno." She addressed the taller female. "We're done." She looked to the others. "So let's go home." She smiled.

"Hai, Buchou-sama!" The three addressed.

"U-Um, Buchou.?" The young brunette called the young woman that revived and reincarnated him.

"Yes, Issei-kun?" The devil heiress looked to her latest Peerage member.

"What about me?" He wondered. "I mean what's my role in your Peerage?" He asked.

"A Pawn." She said a she stepped forward towards the brunette, her hands held lovingly to his face.

"A...Pawn?" He blinked. "You mean..."

"You are my foot soldier, Issei-kun." She looked at him.

"I'm...the lowest rank." He seems downcast at that.

Rias raised his head and peck his cheek. "A Pawn has the greatest potential in the battle field." She tried to encourage the young man.

"Really?" He hoped.

"Of course." She smiled as she turned and walked away. 'After all; you took all eight pieces, four of them turning into mutated pieces.'

TDL

Issei made his way from another session with Rei. It's been two weeks since meeting his first contractor and Asia as well. "Damn she hits hard." The brunette muttered as he wiped his slightly bruised cheeks, feeling it heal in time. "Hopefully, I'll make it to the next client." He muttered as he rode his bike to his next destination.

He also noted how close his client has come to him. Calling him to hang out with her whenever she's not training. He has to admit that he was attracted to her. He also found out that her mother was a gang leader in her younger days.

He just hopes that she doesn't meet Saeko.

Speaking of the kendo club captain. She has been hanging with him on her free times along with Katase and Murayama whenever Rias was around or not.

Koneko was also giving him attention. Sharing her candy with him and sitting on his lap whenever she took the chance. She also got addicted to him petting her head. He swore that she purrs like a cat at times.

Akeno and him sometimes butted heads and whenever she was about explain, Rias interrupts by coming in the room. Not that he doesn't like her, oh no. He also finds her attractive with her natural beauty. He even admitted that he was SLIGHTLY attracted to her masochistic side.

Kiba and him has also bonded, much to the Kouh no Ōji-sama (Prince of Kouh)'s surprise. She found herself actively looking for him, talking and having lunch with him at several occasions. There was even that one time she fell asleep on his shoulder during lunch.

Rias was a surprise to him as well. Since the attack she has slept over at his house almost every day, using his chest as a pillow. He blushed slightly at the memories of him being used as the mattress at several occasions.

He also wanted to know how to play the chess after facing the stray devil Visor. She admitted that a friend of hers knows better in the game.

To his surprise she pointed out to the Seitokaichou, Sona Sitri, and one of the council members, Shinra Tsubaki. Although he just concluded that they were humans and simply shrugged off and assumed that they were also under the memory spell. He also sees how the two young ladies always seem to look at him in a manner of...trying to find something.

He also noted a dark blonde haired teen of his school that's always close to the short haired glasses wearing young woman, glaring at him whenever he assumed the brunette gained the attention of the Sitri.

As for M&M.

Well...

...Yeah

"Okay I'm almost there." He smiled as he saw a large house ahead of him. Putting what happened to him over the time in the back of his mind. "To have servants, no, followers, I need to be an Upper-Class devil." He rehearsed the words Rias told him those few days back. 'Unlike Rias, who was born as an Upper-Class devil, those who are Newborns, like me, has to preform and go through contracts and tests to get promoted. But I'm a Pawn.' He sighed, but shook his head and slapped his cheeks, keeping balanced himself on the bike as he went up hill with near ease. "Gotta work hard on this. It's a long road, but I have to go through with it." He reached the house and got off his bike. He neared the front door and noticed the doorbell. He shrugged before pressing it...and heard nothing. "Hm..." He hummed as he tapped the door, considering knocking it, but the door moved forward. "The door was left open." He frowned. "That's dangerous." He looked ahead, seeing a single lit room at the left side at the end of the small hallway. "Hello, Karaya-san? I'm a servant of the Gremory." He called out as he entered, but stopped. His eyes widened at the presence he felt. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' He thought as he fully entered the house and closed the door behind him. "Is anyone home?"

 _Flashback_

 _Koneko was summoned by two people again. Can you take care of one? Rias asked as she leaned against the window in the club house._

 _"Sure." Issei nodded as he petted Koneko's head, the small teen sitting on his lap with her head rested against his chest._

 _Akeno smiled. "Maybe you can get two contractors instead of one. Ufufufu." She giggled._

 _The brunette sighed. "Akeno-sempai, please." He begged._

 _"Well Miyamoto-san is your only client so far. And she's been calling you more than Koneko and I." Kiba pointed out. "Sure you two aren't dating?" She teased._

 _"Not you too." He whined._

 _Rias giggled. "It's alright, Issei. Many male devils have gotten multiple females for lovers."_

 _"I wonder how they survive." He muttered._

 _The redhead walked towards him. "Don't let me down please. I expect a lot from you, my dear Issei." She claimed._

 _"I w-won't."_

 _Flashback end_

'If I just go back now, facing her will be really embarrassing.' He thought. He shook his head once again. "I'm coming in!" He announced as he did just that. As he neared the open hall he frowned as his nose picked up a scent. 'This smell. I know this smell.' He mentally stated as he entered the lit room. Not hearing, anything, he looked around as he went further inside.

'splash...'

The brunette looked down, seeing a pool of red. "Oh shit." He dreaded as he looked ahead as to where the small pool came from. To his shock, he sees the mangled remains of a man his early thirties, his corpse riddled with slashed and gun shots. Placing his hand over his mouth, he stopped the bile from rising. "What...the hell is this?" He gagged.

"Punishment for the wicked." A young man's voice from the left called his attention from the corpse.

Sitting on the couch was a male about his early to mid-twenties with his back turned and holding the Bible in his hand, his left leg crossed over his right. Issei can see that he has neck length grey hair and was wearing what seems to be a green coat with yellow rimmed upturned collar.

"I'm quoting the Holy Scripture here." He muttered as he turned, looking at the young devil with red eyes filled with madness. He had his tongue stuck out as well, as if tasting the fear from the brunette. "Well, well." He grinned as he stood up, showing that he was wearing a type of priest clothing. A white shirt that was buttoned to his neck and a pair of green pants that matches the coat he was wearing over the shirt. The coat having a row of gold colored buttons. "Looks like a Shitty Devil found itself here." He raised his arms and gave a mock bow. "My name is, Freed Zelzan." He introduced himself with a sick smile on his face. He then began to do a strange dance. "A young priest whose part of a certain exorcist organizatio~n!" He sang.

"A priest?!" Issei stepped back.

"Well." A sick gleam was shining in his red eyes. "I'm not some fucked Shitty Devil like you now, huh?" He said in a low tone.

"Did you just kill that man?" He questioned.

The young man shrugged. "Who gives a fucking shit?" He chuckled. "Mother fucker made a contract with a Shitty Devil." He scratched his head with a disgruntled look on his face. "Once you started sucking on devil's dick or licking her pussy, you're not even a fucking human anymore." He allowed a small chuckle as he folded his hands behind his back. "That's why I ended him. Let God deal with that asshole's shit!" He reached into his coats. "Getting rid of you Shitty Devils and Shitty Fucking Bedeviled Humans..." He pulled out a metal tube like handle and a large gun. "Is my fucking job, bitch!" He said excitedly as he activated the handle, glowing sword ignited from the tube in his right hand.

"A light sword?!" The teen gasps.

"I will now stick this sword in your black heart! May God seek mercy upon your stained and fucked soul! HAHAHA! I'll even shoot your head!" He leaped at him, swinging his sword at the brunette who ducked under. "Wha-!" Freed was the smacked in the chest and was sent back a few steps. Regaining his footing he instantly aimed his gun and shoot at the brunette. "Bang!"

Issei leaped to the side, but the bullet hit his leg, pain flashed through his body as he fell to the ground. He gripped his leg as he felt the pain began to subside.

"An exorcist's golden bullet..." Freed kissed the gun with an audible 'smooch'. "You like it?" His grin came full blown.

Issei gritted his teeth as he stood up. "You damn bastard!" He yelled as he activated his Sacred Gear.

"Oh, ho, ho,ho, ho~! Devilish inde~ed!" He chuckled. "Now _that's_ more exciting to exorcise!"

Issei's eyes widened. _'Do you know how it is to be exorcised?'_ Rias' voice ranged through his head. "You're not going to hurt anyone!" He rushed to the man, swinging his gauntlet like arm at him.

"Ole!" Freed taunted as he avoided the blow and slashed his back.

The brunette gritted his teeth, fighting the pain, and whirled around; smashing the young man's face with the jewel imbedded in in his hand and sent him flying against the wall.

"Aha!" He screamed as he rubbed his nose. "Looks like it's not for show, huh?" He licked his lips and let his tongue hang out. Standing up he grinned savagely, his sword ready and rose. "I think cutting you to shitty little pieces would make me feel better…" He muttered as a murdering gleam entered his eyes.

"Kyaaah~!"

The two stopped and looked at the source of the sound.

Issei's eyes widened at the person standing there, clearly shocked at what she was here too.

"Oya?" He scratched his head. "Asia, avete finito di impostare la barrier (you're done setting up the barrier)?"

"Q-Questo è (T-This is)?" She looked at the corpse before her, green eyes tearing at the sight.

"Si chiama un 'cadavere' (That's called a 'corpse')!" He said in a glee filled tone. "Ecco la vita di un eretico (Behold the life of a heretic)! Finito servendo i diavoli contro il nostro Dio (Ended by serving the devils against our God)!" He walked up and held the gun to her. "Ora irrobustire e alla fine che la vita scopata di Merda Diavolo, va bene (Now toughen up and end that Shitty Devil's fucked life, okay)?" He noted that she was still shivering at the corpse. "Psh! Still a beginner" He muttered in Japanese. "Questo è il nostro lavoro (This is our job)! "Uccidiamo gli esseri umani inutili incantati da questi diavoli , si vede (We kill worthless humans enchanted by these devils, you see)?"

"Non è po…(You can't..…)" She finally turned away from the corpse and looked at the older man, but something, no, someone caught her eyes. "Signore Issei (Mr. Issei)?"

"A…Asia, cosa stai facendo qui (What are you doing here)?" He looked at the young nun with wide eyes.

Freed grinned as he looked between the two. "What's this? What's this? You two know each other?" He asked.

"Perché sei qui (Why are you here)?" She asked in shock.

Issei turned away from the blonde, shame evident on his face. "Mi dispiace (I'm sorry). Sono un diavolo (I'm a devil)…"

"Sei un diavolo (You're a devil)?" She gasps.

"Non stavo cercando di ingannare voi (I wasn't trying to fool you)!" He claimed. "Ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio non vedere di nuovo l'un l'altro (I thought it would have been better to not see each other again)." He muttered.

"Si prega di non fare (Please don't)." She whispered to him.

"Purtroppo poco Asia, che è come questo fottuto mondo opere (Unfortunately little Asia, that's how this fucked up world works)!" He leaned forwards. "Gli esseri umani e demoni sono incompatibili (Humans and devils are incompatible)." He whispered to her ears. "Per non parlare non possiamo vivere senza la protezione degli angeli caduti (Not to mention we can't live without the protection of the fallen angels)."

'Fallen angels…' Issei thought as he rubbed his left arm.

"Bene andiamo questo fatto ora, eh (Well let's get this done now, huh)?" He stated as he was suddenly in front of Issei and stabbed the light sword in the brunette's right shoulder, relishing in his scream of pain.

"Signoree Issei (Mr. Issei)!" Asia cried as she ran to him, but yelped as she was roughly tugged back by her hair.

"Dove cazzo pensi che stai andando, cagna (Where the fuck do you think you're going, bitch)?!" Freed shouted as he pulled her hair with his unoccupied hand.

"Per favore fatemi guarirlo (Please let me heal him)?!" She cried as she pulled.

"Cazzo no (Fuck no)!" He yelled, roughly throwing her to the wall, her back slamming against it.

"Asia!" Issei cried to the blonde.

"Per favore… (Please…)" She begged as she looked up with her eyes. "Lascialo andare (Let him go). Padre Freed, ti prego (Father Freed, I beg of you). Si prega di ... perdona questo (Please…forgive this one)." Tears began to leak form her eyes.

"Asia…" Issei gritted. "Non fare…questo (Don't…do this)"

BANG!

"Sta 'zitto ...(Shut the fuck up)…" Freed scowled as he held his smoking tipped gun. "Sai che cazzo stai dicendo (Do you know what the fuck you're saying)?!" He shouted at her.

Asia stood against the wall, a bullet hole a scant mm's away from her head. "Lui...Lui forse un diavolo... (He…He maybe a devil…)" She gulped. "Ma Signoree Issei è brava persona (But Mr. Issei is good person)."

"Un diavolo essere una brava persona (A devil being a good person)?" He raised an eyebrow as he yanked the light-sword out of the young devil and made his way to the nun. "Sei cazzo grave (Are you fucking serious)?!" He shouted as he slashed down at her, cutting through her robe and bra, revealing her breasts topped with light pink toned nipples with equal colored areola.

"Kyaa~h!" The blonde nun screamed as she covered her breasts.

"Asia!" Issei shouted as he stood up. "Son of a bitch!" He shouted as he rushed towards the priest.

Freed didn't even turned as he pointed his gun behind him, a gold colored magical seal rotating before the nuzzle. He fired a compressed golden bullet that struck the young devil in the gut with enough force that it pierced through him and blew out his back, causing a large splatter of blood to burst out.

Issei slammed against the wall, blood pooling around him and from his mouth. "D-Damn…" He gasps in pain.

"Signoree Issei (Mr. Issei)!" The blonde cried as she tried to run pass the man, but Freed grabbed her around the neck.

"Sai (You know)…" He grinned as he eyed her body. "Si guarda meglio senza quei vestiti (You look better without those clothes on)." He chuckled. "Mi chiedo come sarà sente ad avere un bel cazzo di grasso farcito all'interno che figa stretta di tuo (I wonder how it'll feel to have a nice fat dick stuffed inside that tight pussy of yours)." He taunted as he groped her breasts.

"Leave her…alone…you sick…fuck…" Issei said coughed blood and tried to get up, seeing the fear in Asia's green eyes. He fell forward, more of his blood pooling around him.

"Shut up! Go grab some lotion! That should help you the fuck up!" He looked to the frightened blonde's eyes. "Questa è una dannata buona occhiata hai lì (That's a damn good look you got there)." He complimented licking his lips as he held her chin. "Io vado a godere di voi avvitamento in un pasticcio (I'm going to enjoy screwing you into a mess). Anche se questo angelo caduto ragazza mi ha detto di non farti del male ... non penso popping tuo ciliegia dovrebbe contare (Even if that fallen angel girl told me not to hurt you…I don't think popping your cherry should count)." He chuckled as he threw her to the ground near the wounded devil "Una suora casta farsi seriamente cazzata da un prete (A chaste nun getting seriously fucked up by a priest)!" He cried in lustful glee as he neared her. He hovered over her and grabbed her breasts once again. His gun went down her body and raised her skirt, revealing her white panties. "Non Vi sembra così divertente cazzo (Doesn't that sound like so much fucking fun)?!" He licked her cheeks.

"NO~N (NO~)!" She cried.

"STOP IT~!" Issei shouted, gaining a look of annoyance and disinterest from the priest. "Leave her alone!" He stood shakily, blood squirted from his wounds as she stood tall, his arms limped at his sides.

"How the fuck are you even still alive?" He asked incredulously as he stood up. "If you wanna turn, you're gonna have to pay, okay?" He then eyed him from head to toe. "That is if you have enough blood to get it up! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Let…Asia…go…" He growled as his sclera burned red and his eyes turned to slits.

"Isn't it a bit too late to get serious?" The priest joked as he pressed his shoes against Asia cloth lips, causing her to whimper in fear of losing something very important. Seeing the fire in his eyes, he whistled. "Well then." He ignited his light sword once again. "You'll suffer and die! But while you're dying I'll be making little Asia here into a woman." He licked his lips as he looked at the young nun. "It's going to be glorious!"

Asia backed away from the man. "Signore Issei, non farlo (Mr Issei, don't do it)!" She begged him.

'I'm really in deep shit now…' The brown haired devil winced as pain racked through his body. 'I have no chance in Hell!' He gritted his teeth, ignoring the taste of iron and copper that's in his mouth. 'I might die here, but I won't abandon Asia-chan for protecting me.' He glanced at the girl that was too innocent for this world. "Non si preoccupi. (Don't worry). Tutto sta andando tutto bene (Everything's going to be alright)." He said before he rushed towards the battle crazed man with a shout.

Freed stood ready to carve his light-sword into the wounded devil.

Then the unexpected happen.

The young Hyoudou swung his gauntlet fist so fast that the sick Priest didn't have time to block it. But before Issei struck the man, a red magical seal appeared below him the glowing edge acting as a barrier and blocking his fist from striking the priest.

"Signoree Issei (Mr. Issei)!" Asia shouted at the trapped young devil.

"What…is…this…?" He wondered as he looked down at the sigil beneath his feet, his eyes widening at the recognition of it. "Shit! They're calling me back!" He feared as he began to smash against the barrier seeing his feet beginning to dissolve into light particles. "Rias, no! Let me go! Don't call me back! I have to save her! I have to save he~r!" He looked at the young nun, and to his surprise, she was sending a smile.

"Ci vediamo di nuovo l'un l'altro (We'll see each other again)." She hoped, eyes glimmering with the light and her tears. "Se è la volontà di Dio (If it is God's will). Ci sarà sicuramente rivedremo (We will definitely see each other again)."

He shook his head. "Asia~!" He gave one final pain filled shout as he vanished.

Freed blinked. "That…was not what I planned for us to throw down…" He shrugged as he looked at the nun, his grin returning full blown. "Time for a little stress relie~f." He sang as he took some skips towards the frightened blonde.

"L-Lasciami solo (L-Leave me alone)." She crawled away from him, her left arm covering her breasts as she used the other to pull herself away. "Lasciami solo (Leave me alone). Per favore (Please). Non…Non è necessario a questo (You…You don't need to this)!" She cried desperately, more tears leaking down her face.

"Oeh…Ma VOGLIO (Oeh…But I WANT to)!" He leaped at her. "È ora di entrare nei mondi di adulti (Time to enter the worlds of adults)!"

Asia screamed as the man neared her.

A flutter of wings was the only thing Freed heard before receiving a savage kick to his neck, sending him flying to the small coffee table and breaking it as he crashed through it.

"Fucking asshole!" Mittelt shouted at the man as she glared at him with her glowing slit blue eyes within the pool of black sclera. Her thorned halo was blazing hot as she summoned a pink light spear and a set of wings were settled against her back.

Freed popped his neck back into place as he glared at the Lolita dressed graceless angel. "What the fuck, you bitch!" He shouted in rage as he stood up. "You just messed up my flow!"

The blonde fallen angel gritted her fanged teeth as her jaw unhinged. With a roar of feminine furry, she hurled the light spear at the priest, successfully hitting his stomach and pinning him to the wall. "Where the fuck is Dohnaseek?!" She shouted at the young man as he coughed up blood.

"How the fuck should I know?!" He shouted back as he attempted to pull the spear, and himself, from the wall. "Fucker left as soon as I killed the shitty human who tried to make his already fucked up life more fucked up by making contacts with the shitty devils!" He struggled more. "GAAAA~~! How the fuck do you get this thing off me?!" He bellowed. "Come o~n! Let me g…" A smaller spear was sent between his eyes, pinning his head to the wall, and silencing him as his body slumped.

Mittelt huffed as she turned to the whimpering Asia, her wings unfurled as they wrapped around the distraught maiden. She felt her jumped and hushed her. "Va bene, piccola ' (It's okay, little one)." She soothed the crying blonde "L'uomo cattivo è andato per ora (The bad man is gone for now)."

"Ha cercato di ... (He tried to…)" She whimpered. "Lui…lui (He…he…) Waaa~!" She cried.

"Non parlare più, piccola (Don't talk anymore, little one)." She advised as she glared at the pinned body. "Riposa ora (Rest now)." She whispered as she waved her hand over the green eyed girl's face, her eyes drooping and she fell into the smaller girl's arms. She glared at the pinned body once more before vanishing in her own magical circle.

TDL

"I wonder how it went?" Rias wondered with a small smile. "He should be finish by..."

'THUD!'

"ISSEI!" She shouted as she saw the condition of her latest Peerage member and rushed towards him.

The others did the same, each concerned and shocked at how heavily wounded the Pawn of Rias Gremory was.

Issei coughed up a glob a blood as he lay on his chest, his life fluid making a puddle around him. "A…As…Asia…" Was his last word before he passed out.

"Hyoudou-kun!"

"Issei!"

"Issei-sempai…"

"Issei!"

TDL

SMACK!

A figure was sent hurdling through the abandoned church, crashing through the long benches until it hits the wall. Seconds later a gold colored light spear narrowly hit head if he left it where it was positioned.

Dohnaseek groaned as he rubbed his left check, an obvious swell appearing on it. He also ignored the small cut from the light spear that was thrown at him. Before him stood a very pissed off Lolita dressed fallen angel Mittelt, Kalawarner by her side with a scowl on her face. Both with their thorned halos blazing, their scleras black with slit eyes, and their wings unfurled, their jaws unhinged and their sharp teeth slightly bared. He sat up as he scowled at the two women, the welt on his cheek healing.

"Okay. I get it." He cleared his throat. "I fucked up."

"You did more than that!" Kalawarner snarled. "We had to rewrite her memories into thinking she had a very vivid nightmare!"

The graceless male stood as he dusted his clothes, not liking the fact that he was being tossed around by these two women.

'One of them looks like a child no less.' He thought. "What does it matter anyway?" He patted his fedora before placing it on his head.

Mittelt stopped Kalawarner from attacking the man. "We're wasting our time here." The blonde scowled at the man. "C'mon. We're going to check on the girl. Leaving her alone while Raynare is gone patrolling would be very bad for us."

TDL

Issei groaned, wincing at the small throb of pain that rushed through his body. He opened his eyes, his vision blurry through his sight. "Wha..." He mumbled as he attempted to move. 'Why...can't I move?' He thought. Finally his brain registered an additional three weights to his one that he got used to. His eyes finally focused as he noted four different colors before him.

Red, blonde, white, and black.

"Rias...Kiba...Koneko...Akeno." He frowned slightly as he tried to raise himself, feeling his arms slipping from the feminine arms and large breasts. He winced as he felt his stomach. "Fuck." He muttered.

A small hand was gently placed on his chest. "You should rest more, Issei-sempai." Koneko's voice whispered to him. "Lying down would be better for you." She added.

Looking down to the white haired loli, Issei noted that her eyes were slit with red sclera, her body giving a feint blue outline of a glow. He finally noted that the others were glowing as well. Rias' red, Kiba's green, and Akeno's yellow.

All of them like Koneko were naked as the day they were born. And their wings giving warmth along with their body heat.

Nodding to himself, he lay back down. Rias, who latched onto his right arm laid there with a small and worried frown on her beautiful face, her arms seeking out for his. Finding it, she wrapped her arms, and her breasts, around the limb and sighed.

Below the sleeping devil heiress was the Knight of the peerage. Kiba's naked breasts, light brown nipple with lighter tones areola, was pressed to his side, her arms wrapped securely around his waist. Her hips decent width as her legs being well toned and her ass was well rounded. Her blonde hair was deshelled, but looked rather nice.

He always wondered how she can fit such large mammaries into the shirt.

Koneko was at his left, her head with white hair rested near his hip. Her eyes closed as she concentrated on healing him. Her breasts weren't too small nor was she completely flat chested. Her breast being small enough for a child to grope, her nipples having a pink color with equal colored areola. Her hips were narrowed with a slight shape to it, showing signs of maturity. Her ass had a slight firmness to it.

Akeno rested at his left, having retaking his arm and placing it between her larger breasts that were topped with a darker toned nipples and lighter colored areola. Her ass was big, but not as big as Rias'. Her hips were wider though and could give an alluring sway if she were to strut it.

'So this is what Rias did when I almost died.' He thought as said redhead groaned.

"Issei?" She asked as she opened her devil trait eyes. She breathed as she sat up slightly, her wings retracted onto her lower back. "Issei!" She smiled as she hugged him, burying his face into her cleavage. "Thank Satan, you're alive!" She said with tears brimming in her devil enhanced eyes.

"Can't…breathe." Was all the revived Devil can say through the flesh mounds of Rias Gremory.

The act caused the other girls to wake up, making their dreams of a certain Pawn pop as their eyes flutter open. The three other members of Rias' Peerage looked as Issei was being smothered in the redhead's breasts. The other three allowed their wings to sink into their backs and hugged the suffocating brunette, heedless of his pleas of help.

TDL

The five were now currently on his bed, the bed sheets over their lower forms.

Canon Issei would have been dying to be in this situation.

"And that's how I ended up like that." Issei, who was wearing a pair of brown boxers, finished retelling his part of the story as Rias was healing the fading scar in his stomach.

Removing her now dimmed hand, Rias, who wore her silky black and brown underwear and sat at his left, looked at her Pawn with concern. "Are you sure that you're alright?" She asked.

Issei sighed. "Not really." He patted Koneko's, wearing a cute baby blue black cat printed bra and panties, sleeping head. Being the youngest of the devils, she has the smallest reserves of them all. "I'm worried about Asia." He admitted.

"Well your leg will be fine." Akeno addressed as she sat beside the redhead, wearing a dark purple set with transparent parts that showed more cleavage.

"How can you be worried about that nun?" Kiba, who was wearing a blue sports bra and equal colored boxers and had Koneko's leg on her lap, wondered.

"She's too innocent for this world, Kiba." Issei replied.

"About that exorcist." Rias changed the subject. "Well a rogue one none the less, is a very dangerous individual if he is able to wield strong powers of light." She stated.

"Then I guess we devils aren't the only ones that have strays, huh?" The brunette sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"There are many who get expelled from the church and end up serving under the Fallen." Kiba explained.

"She doesn't give off the feeling of being a rogue exorcist." Issei defended.

"Either way." Rias gave the brunette a stern gaze. "We are devils. She is under the wings of the fallen angels. Those are facts." She pointed out. "I do not want you to be in the same vicinity as her." She commanded. "Understood?"

"But, Rias-sempai…" Issei tried.

"Un…der…stood." She narrowed her eyes as they gained their devil's trait.

Issei looked down. "Hai…"

Rias held his face up by his chin her narrowed eyes relaxed and softened. "I don't want you to get hurt, Issei." She said softly as she rubbed his cheeks. "I don't want to lose someone important to me again…" She added.

Akeno reached across and held his hand. "There are still a lot we have to learn from each other." She giggled.

Kiba smiled. "Maybe we can train together too." She added.

"You won't leave me alone." Koneko muttered.

Issei sighed. 'I'll do my best.' He thought.

TDL

"Fifty!" Issei, wearing a red track suit, groaned loudly as he pulled his chin over a handle bar at one of the parks. His body went down and he attempted to pull himself up again. "Fifty…one…" He gritted before his left arm pulsed in pain letting his right arm to deal with the weight of his body. He groaned as he tried to pull himself up, but his arm slipped and he fell ass first to the dirt ground. Gripping his left shoulder, he groaned. "Damn…" He cursed. "This is getting me nowhere…" He muttered. A flash of Asia being forced upon went through his mind and he shook his head. 'No! She's with that asshole. God knows…' He ignored the pain in his head. '…what that freak is doing to her now…'

"Signore Issei (Mr. Issei)?" A familiar voice called him.

The brown haired devil quickly stood up, shocked that he heard the voice of the young nun. Turning around he can see her, looking at him with her large green eyes.

"A…Asia…" He muttered in slight disbelief and happiness upon seeing that she's alright. He slowly made his way to her, hoping that what he saw was not an illusion. "Asia…Stai bene (You're alright)." He smiled as he neared her, the nun being an arm reach away from him.

Asia smiled at the brunette, glad to see him again. "Signore Issei (Mr. Issei)." She greeted him before she was suddenly held in a hug. Her eyes widened upon feeling the taller male holding her body close to his and his shoulders were shaking.

"Sono così felice (I'm so glad)." He sniffed. "Sono così felice che tu stia bene (I'm so glad you're okay), Asia." He cried as tears came down his eyes.

The nun was confused at the action and his word, but smiled none the less as she hugged the devil back, her eyes close with a small blush on her face.

TDL

Asia blinked at the food that was before her. A half wrapped hamburger with fries and a medium cup of soda. "Questo sembra così sorprendente (This looks so amazing)!" She smiled at the offered food before folding her hands to pray. " Grazie per averci benedetto con il cibo; oh grande Signore. (Thank you for blessing us with food; oh great Lord). Amen."

Issei had to bite back a painful groan as he ended the prayer with her. He never the less, smiled at the fact that she was alright.

Well at least he hoped she is...

"Asia?" He called her getting the young nun's attention. "Stai bene (Are you okay)?"

The green eyed blonde blinked in slight confusion, her head tilted to the side. "Certo che lo sono (Of course I am)." She gave a small smile. "Ma (But)..." The smile soon faded. "Ho..avuto un incubo (I...had a nightmare)." Her voice gave a small shudder. Seeing that the brunette silent, she took it as a sign to continue. "Ero con un padre dalla chiesa per aiutare a guidare un agnello perso (I was with a Father from the church to help guide a lost lamb). Siamo andati dentro dopo che ci ha lasciato e mi ha detto di fare una barriera, che ho fatto (We went inside after he let us in and he told me to make a barrier, which I did)." Her eyed began to glisten with tears. "Ma quando sono tornato (But when I came back)." She whimpered. "Ti ho trovato sul pavimento, sanguinante (I found you on the floor, bleeding). E poi ho visto padre puntava un'arma a voi (And then I saw Father was aiming a weapon at you). Poi ho visto l'ipotesi che siamo venuti a visitare era ... morto (I then saw the guess that we came to visit was...dead)."

Issei's hands balled into fists, remembering how his contract was butchered.

"Poi mi ha detto che eri un diavolo e combattuto (He then told me that you were a devil and fought). Ha quasi ti ha ucciso, ma io lo fermai (He nearly killed you, but I stopped him). Lo pregai di lasciarti andare. Che nonostante sia un diavolo, c'è molto bene in te (That despite being a devil, there's a lot of good in you)." She looked to the side.

"Non c'è bisogno di dire più (You don't have to say anymore), Asia." Issei tried.

The nun shook her head, tears trailing down her cheeks. "Voglio dirti, Signoree Issei (I want to tell you, Mr. Issei)." She pushed. "Ha cercato di...ha cercato di (He tried to...he tried to)." She chocked. "Ha cercato di violentarmi...me (He tried to...rape me)." She confessed. "Si è tentato di fermarlo, nonostante le ferite (You tried to stop him, despite the injuries). Hai avuto un buco nello stomaco e stava perdendo molto sangue (You had a hole in your stomach and was losing a lot of blood)." She then looked down. "Ma prima di ogni altra cosa sarebbe potuto accadere , sei stato chiamato via da un cerchio magico rosso (But before anything else could have happened, you got called away by a red magical circle)." Once again, tears began to flow from her eyes.

Issei quickly went around the table and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, being careful not to scare the girl.

Asia felt his hand, but instead of freaking out, she pushed herself to him, crying slightly on his shoulder. "Stava per provare di nuovo (He was going to try again). Ho cercato di strisciare via da lui, dal momento che ha rovinato i miei vestiti (I tried to crawl away from him since he ruined my clothes). Era così vicino (He was so close)." She closed her eyes, hoping to block the vision of the crazed exorcist that flashed through her mind. "Ma mi è stato salvato (But I was saved)."

'Saved?' Issei thought as he was glad that his friend did not suffer a faith, to a lot of women, worse than death, but wondered who rescued her.

"Non ho visto il suo viso (I did not see her face)." The young nun said. "Ma lei è stato breve e ha i capelli biondi (But she was short and has blonde hair)." She smiled. "E poi mi sono svegliato piangendo (And then I woke up crying)." She sniffed.

"Va bene (It's alright)." He hushed her as he combed through her hair. He was silent as he ignored the wet spot on his shoulder and the other costumers looking at them. "Come su andiamo fuori, eh (How about we go out, huh)? Divertirsi un po (Have some fun)." He suggested.

Large green eyes meet brown. "Sei sicuro che va bene (Are you sure it's okay)?" She asked.

"Perchè no (Why not)?" He shrugged. "Ho tutto il giorno (I have all day)." He smiled.

Asia smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes and looked at the young devil. "Grazie, Signore Issei (Thank you, Mr. Issei."

TDL

The two walked around the shopping malls and entered various game rooms.

"Wa~h!" Asia awes at the sight of the arcade machines and lights. "È così bello (It's so beautiful)!" She smiled.

"Dai (Come on). Ti insegnerò come correre come un professionista (I'll teach how to race like a pro)." He grinned as he guided her to one of the racing games. "Siediti (Take a seat), Asia." He instructed as she did so and began to show her the works of the gaming machine.

Fifteen seconds into the race, Asia's car crashed into the side.

"Ah!" She screamed at the sight. "Io mi sono schiantato (I crashed)." She pouted cutely, her cheeks puffed as she heard the brown haired devil laughed. ""Ti stai comportando media, Signore Issei (You're being mean), Mr. Issei." She complained with teary eyes.

"Scusate, scsusate (Sorry, sorry)." He smiled as he patted her head. "E 'solo che si guarda così carino quando si mise il broncio (It's just that you look so cute when you pouted)." He admitted.

That made the nun, if possible, pouted more.

The two then proceeded to have some more fun, mush to the blonde's surprise. She found herself laughing and smiling more than she was used to. She even danced a bit and enjoyed it a lot.

The young nun and brown haired devil was making their way to the exit of the arcade, the girl holding a small photo of herself and Issei on it, both their names written in Japanese. The green eyed nun looked to the side and noted something before rushing towards it, catching the brunette's attention.

Issei looked at Asia gazed at the crane game prizes, all of them being a red eyed yellow mouse with black stripes and a swirled tail.

"Ti piace avere un (You like to have a), Racchu?" He said as he approached her.

The nun gasps as she turned to him, a small blush on her face as she averted her gaze from his brown eyes. "N-Non, bene (N-No well)…" She looked down as the blush spread over her face. "Sì (Yes)." She mumbled.

The Pawn of Rias Gremory's Peerage only grinned as he slipped a yen into the coin slot, the machine starting through the donation. "Ho usato per venire qui nella zona con Matsuda e Motohama, quando abbiamo avuto il tempo (I used to come here in the area with Matsuda and Motohama, when we had the time)." The young Hyoudou said as he operated the crane of the machine.

"Abituato a (Used to)?" Asia blinked as the claw clamped on one of the many duplicated prizes.

"Sì (Yeah)." Issei sighed as he pulled up the Rachu doll and maneuvered it to the open slide. He released it and Asia clapped at the sight of the doll. Glad for something that distracted her from the conversation, he grabbed the doll and hand it to her. "Ecco qui (Here you go), Asia." He smiled. "Assicurati di prendersi cura di esso (Make sure you take care of it)."

Asia hugged her won prized to her chest, a smile on her face. "Grazie mille, Signore Issei (Thank you very much, Mr. Issei). "Mi prenderò cura di questo Racchu dal momento che è un tesoro ho guadagnato da incontrarvi (I'll take good care of this Racchu since it's a treasure I gained from meeting you)!"

Issei scratched his cheek with a small smile as he looked away. "Bene allora (Well then). Dove andare dopo (Where to go next)?" He wondered as he turned to walk out the arcade, missing the young nun's sad smile as she held the small pushy to her face.

"Ma possiamo solo godere questo momento prezioso oggi (But we can only enjoy this precious moment today)." She said in such a soft voice that not even Issei enhance hearing picked up.

 _Flashback_

 _"Sto…per…morire (I'm…going to…die)?" The nun blinked as tears shimmered in her eyes._

 _Dohnaseek nodded, a sad frown on his face. "Mi dispiace, bambino (I'm sorry, child)." He said as soothingly as he possibly can, which worked he guessed. "Ma la vostra Attrezzatura Sacro è in realtà uccidendo il più lo si utilizza (But your Sacred Gear is actually killing you the more you use it)." He said._

 _"Quanto tempo ... devo ... fino a quando Dio chiama per me (How long…do I have…until God calls for me)?" She choked._

 _"Domani sera ci sarà la luna piena (Tomorrow night there will be a full moon). Faremo una cerimonia per rimuovere l'ingranaggio sacra dentro di voi (We will do a ceremony to remove the sacred gear within you)." He smiled. "E poi si va in una dove non c'è dolore e nessuna malattia, sempre con nostro padre sopra (And then you will go to a where there is no pain and no sickness, forever with our father above)."_

 _Asia allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks._

 _"Domani vi permetterà di trascorrere l'ultima delle vostre ore di felicità (Tomorrow you will spend the last of your hours in happiness)." The fallen angel said as he turned his back to the blonde nun. "Imploro che li si usa con saggezza (I implore that you use them wisely)."_

 _Asia fell to her knees, holding her face as she cried silently._

 _Flashback end_

"Asia?" Issei called the nun. "Stay bene (You okay)?"

The nun shook her head and gave him a smile as she closed her eyes. "Sono solo molto felice ora (I'm just very happy now)."

TDL

Issei stood by a vending machine, waiting for the paid drinks to fall out. Once he got the two of the purchased beverages, he gave one to the young nun.

"Non ho mai avuto così divertente nella mia vita (I've never had so much fun in my life)." Asia smiled as she took the offered drink, giving a small bow in gratitude.

"Non sei sopra esagerando (Aren't you over exaggerating)?" He chuckled as he popped the can open. He raised his left hand and flinched in pain.

Asia quickly stepped to him. "Il vostro dolore del braccio, Signore Issei (Does your arm hurt, Mr. Issei)?"

"Solo un po (Just a bit)." He admitted as he rolled his arm, wincing at the sting. "Deve essere successo quando sono caduto in precedenza (Must have happened when I fell earlier)." He lied.

Asia nodded. "Seguimi, Signore Issei (Follow me, Mr. Issei)." She said as she guided him to a secluded area.

…

The two were sitting in a relaxing area where a large manmade lake is. Asia's rings were glowing as they spread a soothing aura over the young devil. The brunette gets to look as the young nun was concentrating on his healing his arm.

'She's really cute…' He thought. 'I bet that if she was living a normal life, she would have a boyfriend by now. Hopefully one that would love and take care of her.' He thought as Yuuma flashed through his mind.

The glowing fade and Asia smiled, glad that she was of some help to someone in need. "Là (There)." She nodded to herself. "Come si sente ora il braccio (How does your arm feel now)?"

The young devil stood and rotated his arm, amazed by how well it felt. "Stupefacente (Amazing), Asia!" He exclaimed with wide eyes and a smile. "Sei davvero sorprendente con questo, eh (You're really amazing with this, huh)?"

Asia smiled as she looked at the manmade lake, a somber glint in her eyes. "Io ... non penso che io sono davvero così speciale (I...don't think that I'm really that special)." She said.

Issei blinked as he looked at the nun. "Cosa intendi (What do you mean)?" He wondered.

"Mi è stato ... abbandonato dai miei genitori dopo la mia nascita (I was...abandoned by my parents after I was born)..." She replied, missing the small frown from the brown haired devil. "Mi è stato detto che è stato trovato piangendo nella parte anteriore di una chiesa in una piccola città europea (I was told that I was found crying at the front of a church in a small European town). Ecco dove sono cresciuto per i primi anni della mia vita (That's where I grew up for the first few years of my life)." She looked up at the sky. "Quando avevo otto anni, un cane ferito è stato trovato nei pressi della chiesa (When I was eight, a wounded dog was found near the church). E 'stato vicino alla morte (It was close to dying). Le suore anziane hanno detto che tutto ciò che possono fare è prendersi cura di esso fino a quando i suoi momenti finali; dicendo che è meglio che quando si va al nostro Padre celeste, sarà più felice (The older nuns said that all they can do is take care of it until its final moments; saying that it is best that when it goes to our Heavenly Father, he will be happier)." Looking at the young Hyoudou, she smiled. "Quella notte, sono andato al cane e pregò (That night, I went to dog and prayed)." She held out her hands. "Ho pregato duro come posso (I prayed as hard as I can). Poi ho messo le mani sul cane in modo lo Spirito Santo lo può toccare; e un miracolo è accaduto (Then I placed my hands on the dog so the Holy Spirit can touch him; and a miracle happened). Gli anelli appaiono sulle dita di nuovo mentre hanno dato un debole bagliore (The rings appeared on fingers again as they gave a faint glow). "Questo è quando gli altri e ho scoperto come benedetta Io veramente ero (That's when the others and I found out how blessed I truly was)." The glow faded as the rings vanished in a small green flash. "Pochi mesi dopo, sono stato preso ad una delle grandi chiese in Italia, dove mi è stato chiesto di curare malattie e ferite di cristiani che sono stati provenienti da tutto il mondo (A few months after that, I was taken to one of the large churches in Italy, where I was asked to heal illness and wounds of Christians that were coming from all over the world). Ero così felice che il mio potere potrebbe aiutare tante persone (I was so happy that my power could help so many people)." She smiled.

'Asia...' Issei thought sadly at the blonde.

The smile faded as the blonde looked down. "Poi due anni fa, ho incontrato un uomo che è stato gravemente ferito (Then two years ago, I encountered a man that was heavily wounded). Era vicino alla chiesa, chiedere e chiedere aiuto (He was near the church, asking and begging for help). Ho preso pietà di lui e guarito lui, salvandogli la vita nel processo (I took pity on him and healed him, saving his life in the process)." Her voice cracked a bit. "Si scopre che l'uomo che mi sono imbattuto con era ... un diavolo (It turns out that the man that I came across with was...a devil). Dopo essere stato guarito, due dei Templari che era nella stazione sono stati uccisi e molti altri sono rimasti feriti nel tentativo di fermarlo (After he was healed, two of the Templars that was in station were killed and several more were injured in trying to stop him)."

"Si può guarire diavoli (She can heal devils)." Issei nodded, seeing the logic as his injury was healed by the bonde's Sacred Gear.

"Lei è una strega (She's a witch)!"

"Una strega che guarisce diavoli (A witch that heals devils)!"

Issei wrapped his left arm around the nun's shoulder and pulled her to his chest, rubbing her back as she began to sob. 'You really don't belong in this side of the world, Asia.' He mentally sighed at his friend.

"Mi è stato bollato come eretico perché ho avuto il potere di guarire, anche diavoli (I was branded as a heretic because I had the powers to even heal devils)." She said. "Da allora, sono stato in movimento da una caduta cura Angelo ad un altro (Since then, I've been moving from one Fallen Angel care to another)." She looked at the brunette and smiled. "Ma non ho mai smesso di pregare Dio, anche durante queste prove (But I never stopped praying to God, even throughout these trials). Sarò sempre esprimere la mia gratitudine a Lui (I will always express my gratitude to Him)."

"Asia." He paused for a while. "Devo dirti una cosa (I have to tell you something)." He sighed as he gently released her and stood.

"Signore Issei (Mr. Issei)? She wondered as he walked towards the edge of the lake.

"Credo che dovrei confessare (I guess I should confess)." He chuckled to himself as he turned his head to the nun. "Asia." He said. "Sarò onesto a voi (I'll be honest to you)." He took a deep breath. "Quello che quasi ti è successo non era un sogno (What nearly happened to you wasn't a dream)."

"Huh?" She blinked.

"E 'successo davvero (It really happened). Abbiamo fatto incontrare (We did meet). Io non combatto contro quel prete psico (I did fight against that psycho priest). E ... ha fatto quasi violentarti (And...he did nearly rape you)." He sighed as he allowed his wings to rip out his back, slipping out the hidden slits of his track jacket. He looked at her, his now brown slit eyes with red sclera locking with green. "Sono davvero un Diavolo (I really am a Devil)." He said grimly.

Asia covered her mouth with her hands, clearly shocked at the situation. She slowly stood up as she kept her gaze on him.

Issei couldn't help but look down, assuming that she would call him a monster of sorts. He did lie to her after all. He heard the footsteps of the brown shoes of the blonde.

Asia stepped to the brown haired devil, saddened that he has such a burden placed on him. She neared him and raised her hands to his face, cupping his cheeks and making him looking at her eyes.

Issei saw the blonde smiled at him, her green eyes brimming with tears. "Non importa se sei un diavolo, Signore Issei (It doesn't matter if you're a devil, Mr. Issei). Mi hai salvato la vita e la mia purezza (You saved my life and my purity)." She pulled him into a hug, her arms wrapped around his back and pulled him close, the small plushy being squeezed on his back. "Tu sei una brava persona, Signore Issei (You are a good person, Mr Issei). Non lasciate che nessuno vi dico diverso (Don't let anyone else tell you different)."

"Asia..." Issei blinked as he retracted his wings and eyes returned to normal. He wrapped his arms around her back and sighed. "Grazie (Thank you)."

"A cosa servono gli amici (What are friends for)?" She smiled. "Se superiamo le nostre prove, sono sicuro che i nostri sogni diventeranno realtà (If we overcome our ordeals, I'm sure that our dreams will come true)." The Italian girl's smile brightened.

The Pawn of Rias Gremory's Peerage blinked. "Qual è il tuo sogno (What's your dream), Asia-chan?" He asked.

Asia hugged the little plush that Issei won for her, a small blush on her face as she gave a shy smile. "Io...voglio avere amici (I…want to have friends)." She said. "Voglio avere un sacco di amici (I want to have a lot of friends). Amici di sorridere e divertirsi con (Friends to smile and have fun with). Amici di uscire con e trascorrere del tempo con (Friends to go out with and spend time with)." She looked at him with a smile on her face. "La prima cosa da fare è trovare un amico, a destra (The first thing to do is to find a friend, right)?"

Issei raised is right hand and placed it on her head. "Allora io sarò il tuo amico (Then I'll be your friend), Asia." He smiled. "Voglio dire, non siamo già amici (I mean, aren't we already friends)?" He smiled at her. "Abbiamo fatto chattare ed ero sicuro che hai avuto troppo divertente, a destra (We did chat and I was sure that you had fun too, right)?" He turned and scratched his cheeks, a small blush on his face as he saw the admired look in those large green eyes. "O forse non era abbastanza allora (Or maybe it wasn't enough then)." He wondered.

The blonde shook her head. "Va bene (It's fine). Hai fatto molto di più di chiunque altro ho conosciuto (You've done a lot more than anyone I've known). Anche i bambini che erano in chiesa prima che il mio sfratto era distante da me (Even the children that were at the church before my eviction was distant from me)." She looked to the side. "Non sto ... causare alcun problema per voi, sono io (I'm not…causing any trouble for you, am I)?" She asked.

"Sono un diavolo e tu sei una suora, così che cosa (I'm a devil and you're a nun, so what)?" He smiled as he stepped towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sarò lì per proteggere l'utente non importa quale (I'll be there to protect you no matter what). A questo servono gli amici (That's what friends are for)."

"Promessa (Promise)?" She asked with hope in hose green eyes.

"Con il meglio delle mie capacità (With the best of my abilities)." He said.

"Signore Issei (Mr. Issei)…" Asia's green eyes were glistened with tears.

Before the nun could say anything else, feathers began to rain down in the area.

Black feathers.

Without thinking Issei shoved Asia out of the way before a red spear of light pierced through his right shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground and groan in pain.

"You best get away from her, devil." A familiar voice said with scorn.

'That voice!' Issei thought.

Raynare raised her right hand, a second spear appearing and was ready to impale the devil to the ground.

But before she can, Asia leaped forward, placing her body upon the wounded brunette. "Aspetta, Signorea Raynare (Wait, Ms. Raynare)!" She shouted. "Non male, Signore Issei (Don't hurt, Mr. Issei)!" She begged.

The fallen angel paused, her violet eyes widening at the mention of her beloved's name. "Issei...?" She repeated as the spear shattered in a red burst and she glide to the floor.

Asia helped the groaning devil to sit as she summoned her rings to heal the wound.

The fallen angel took a shaky step forward, disbelief in her eyes as she sees the brunette. "Issei-kun?" Her voice cracked.

The Pawn of Rias' Peerage sighed after the wound was healed. With Asia's help, he stood and smiled at the woman. "Hey, Yuuma-chan."

The graceless angel couldn't stop herself. She moved fast, her wings pushing her towards the young man and hugged him tightly, pressing her body to his own as if she tried to bond with him. She palmed his cheeks and pulled him into a searing kiss, tears leaking from her closed eyes as she relished in feelings of her love's lips to her own.

Asia's face was beet-red at the sight of her first friend and black winged guardian kissing before her. She felt a small twinge of...something...inside of her, but didn't delve into it as the two separated.

"You're alive." Raynare choked as she pressed her forehead to his own, a small smile on her beautiful face. "By Father's grace, you're alive." She laughs.

Issei hugged the woman around her waist, resting against her. "Yuuma-chan." He sighed as he pulled back and looked at Asia. "Credo che voi due ora l'altro poi (I guess you two now each other then)?"

Asia nodded. "Sì (Yes). La Signorea Raynare, la Signorea Miltelt, e la Signorea Kalawarner preso cura di me mentre ero in chiesa (She along with Ms. Miltelt and Ms. Kalawarner looked after me while I was at the church)." She smiled.

"Simpatico (Nice)." The young Hyoudou nodded. "Yuuma-chan." He began.

"I'm sorry, Issei." She said as she looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry that I made you suffer. I'm sorry that I was forced to kill you." She mumbled.

"Sh~." He hushed her soothingly. "It's alright Yuuma-chan." He said. "It's not your fault." He assured.

The fallen angel nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Okay."

"Look at the bright side." He grinned. "I'm alive and well. Reincarnated as a devil, but still alive. And I got my Sacred Gear!" He said proudly.

Raynare blinked. "You have a Sacred Gear?" She asked and he nodded. "Let me see it." She practically demanded.

The brown haired devil was slightly taken aback by the tone of her voice but did so none the less. "Okay." He raised his left hand and mentally summoned his gauntlet.

Raynare held his armored portion of the arm and looked over it. Her eyes narrowed and her face morphed to a scowl. "This is a Twice Critical…" She growled, her teeth sharpened as her jaw unhinged. Her halo bursts to life as her wings ruffled against her back in her angered state. "A fucking Twice Critical?!" Her eyes turned to slits as her sclera burned black. "I'm going to kill that fool of a Colisk!"

Issei blinked as his fallen lover was now muttering in Hebrew. "What's a Twice Critical, Yuuma-chan?"

The fallen angel looks to her lover. "Twice Critical, also known in your language as the Tsume no Ryuu (Dragon's Claw). It's an ordinary Sacred Gear that doubles one's power. Upon activation it releases the limits to the host's body."

"Doubles my power and released the limits of my body." Issei frowned in thought.

"My superiors told us that you have a dangerous Sacred Gear." She said. "They wanted to confirm it before we could see rather you were a treat to us or not."

"So they sent you." He sighed.

Raynare nodded. "Falling in love with you was not part of the plan." She said as she lowered her gaze from him.

Asia blinked as well, not understanding one of her caretakers. "Uhm..." She tried.

Raynare features receded as she sighed. "Mi dispiace per tagliare questa riunione breve Ise, ma ho portare Asia torna alla chiesa (I'm sorry to cut this reunion short Ise, but I have carry Asia back to the church)."

Asia pouted sadly. "Non voglio andare (I don't want to go)." She mumbled.

Raynare smiled as she patted the shorter female's head. "Sono sicuro che voi due possono incontrare domani (I'm sure that you two can meet tomorrow). Ma non vagare senza, Mitel, Kalawarner, o me stesso (But no wandering off without, Mittelt, Kalawarner, or myself). Capito, Asia (Understood, Asia)?" The graceless angel stated with a small frown on her face.

"Sì, la Signorea Raynare (Yes, Ms. Raynare)." The blonde nun nodded.

"Buona (Good)." She nodded as she turned back to the brunette. "I'll try visit later, Ise." She smiled as she wrapped her wings around the nun. Seconds later, the two vanished in a whirlwind of black feathers.

TDL

Koneko sat in the Occult Club Room's with a donut in her hand. She silently licked her lips and was about to take a bite.

SLAP!

"Must the last words you hear from me be a warning?" The Gremory heiress growled through her fanged teeth. Her right hand over her left shoulder. Her devil trait eyes looked at her subordinate. "How often must I tell you Issei? She is the enemy. What if a different fallen angel were to come look for her instead? What if Raynare was meant to kill you, Issei?" She questioned. "Forget about both of them. It's not possible. You are now a member of the Gremory Household, a devil."

"Then kick me out of your household then." He said as he looked at the young woman that revived him. "Then I'll go and see what I can do from then."

"You're asking the impossible." Kiba advised. "Removing an Evil Piece is like taking out your heart, you'll die." She sighed.

"I'm just a Pawn on the chest board, right? The weakest piece, right?" He asked as he held his arms up. "Losing a single piece shouldn't be a problem. I'll be replaced just like that. What can..."

"ENOUGH!" Rias shouted, her power erupting from her being as a dark red with black outlined surround her form and shaking the very foundation of the old school building. The Gremory heiress kept her eyes on her only Pawn in her Peerage. "Do you really think that the Pawns of a Peerage are the weakest in the groups?" She asked as she calmed her aura and herself.

Issei didn't answer, but grunted as he looked to the side.

Rias walked to her desk and leaned against it. "As I have said, Evil Pieces possess the same traits as their chest counterparts. I'm sure Sona told you the traits of the chess pieces, correct?"

Issei nodded.

"Then tell the traits of the Pawn in a Peerage?" She quizzed.

"Promotion." He breathed.

"Continue." Rias nodded.

"If the Pawn reaches the last of the enemy lines, it able to promote to any of the other ranks minus the King." He sighed. "So that means I can use any of the ability of a Rook, Knight, or a Queen."

"As long as I recognize it as the enemy line, then yes." Rias nodded as Akeno stepped into the club, a serene smile on her face. "When we fought against the Stray was a good example."

Issei looked at the Gremory heiress.

"As for your Sacred Gear." She started.

"Twice Critical; it doubles my power, removing my body limitations in the process as it activates." He sighed. "Yuuma-chan explained that. She looked pretty angry that she found out that she was controlled just for that."

Rias placed her hand on his right cheek as she held his left hand. "A Sacred Gear is manifested by the wielder's will." She smiled softly at him as her eyes returned to normal. "The greater the willpower, the more powerful it will become."

"My…willpower?" He asked.

Rias nodded as she stepped back, giving his hand a small squeeze before releasing it.

Akeno walked to her King and whispered into her ears. The smile on the redhead vanished as she frowned. She nodded as she looked at her Peerage.

"An urgent matter just came up. Akeno and I will be out for a bit." She said as she along with her Queen make their way to the door.

Issei was about to ask them something, but Rias spoke before he could have uttered a word.

"I suppose you should visit Miyamoto-san." She suggested. "She has been asking for you since you were hurt." And with that the door closed.

The brunette sighed. "Can you girls help me with the teleportation?" He asked as he scratched his head.

The Rook and Knight smiled at the Pawn and nodded.

TDL

"You're kidding, right?" A pink haired girl about seventeen asked with a raised eye brow, her eyes blinking at her best friend incredulously. She has long pink hair which is kept in two pony tails on either side of her head. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the right side of her forehead. She has fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows. She wears a set of glasses. Her physique is slender. Let us also note the visible pointed tooth appears at times in the right side of her mouth. She wears a brown shirt over her F-cup bust with the kanji 'Taka' on it and a set of brown knee length baggy shorts along with a set of brown shoes. She also wore a set of red hooped earrings in her earlobe and a straight lined pierced through her left top auricle.

Rei sighed at her friend. She had to lie to her in order to keep her Devil contract a secret. "I'm not joking, Saya." She breathed. "I really like this guy."

"You also liked Hisashi and Takashi." She pointed out holding out two fingers as a way to count to mention. "And look how that shit turned out." She frowned.

"I…yeah. But I can feel this guy is definitely different." She defended.

"How different can he be besides having a dick?" The pinkette raised an eyebrow.

Before the honey haired girl can answer, a summoning circle appeared behind her. She gasps as she turned to it, forgetting that today was an appointment.

Saya blinked at the sight of the light show, wondering what the hell is going on in her friend's home.

Issei opened his eyes once the light faded. He was about the greet Rei, but she stopped him by hugging him tightly, unintentionally pressing her bust to his chest. "You're okay!" She instantly blurted, forgetting her best friend's presence at the moment.

Issei blinked. He then smiled as he hugged the honey haired female. "Sorry for worrying you." He sighed. "But I had a lot to deal with while I was out."

"So what happened to you?" She asked as she looked up to him, her arms slackened a bit, but refused to release him. "Kiba and Koneko told me that you were hurt, and very badly too."

"Ahem!" Saya coughed loudly as she looked at the duo, both her eyebrows twitching at them. "I'm sorry. But can you introduce me to your friend who just appeared out of a fucking red glowing circle with marking and sigils on it?" She asked.

Rei blushed in embarrassment as she released her hold on the young brunette and clear her throat. "Well…uhm." She sighed. "Saya, this is Hyoudou Issei, he's a devil." She moved her hand, motioning from the pinkette to the brunette. "Issei-kun, this is Takagi Saya, she's my childhood friend and best friend."

"Hello, Takagi-san." The young devil greeted with a small bow.

"Charmed." She murmured as she looked at her friend. "You expect me to believe this?"

"Well I did pop out of a red glowing circle with marking and sigils on it." He replied with a cheeky grin, earning a small giggled from Rei.

Saya's eyebrow twitch, her pink hair giving a notable spike. She abruptly stood up, causing her large breasts to bounce unintentionally. "Well then!" She pointed at him. "Let me see your horns, wings, and tail, huh? Do you have hooved feet? Do you wear a loincloth? Do you really look like that?" She asked with narrowed eyes, but the devil can clearly the sparks of interests in those sharp ocular organs.

"Well…" He scratched his head. "I have wings." He responded as he allowed them to slip out his back. "My eyes do change though." He said as they did and reverted back to normal. "I look human. In fact, all devils do. Unless the devil is a Stray." He said as he remembered Visor and her gruesome transformation. "That's all I can say right now."

Saya frowned. That's it? "Any kinds of special traits?" She asked.

"Well…" He concentrated as he summoned Twice Critical and showed it to her.

Saya's eyes sparkled at the sight of the draconic like arm. She might not admit it, but she a fan of the super natural after looking at…well…Super Natural. "C-Can I?" She asked her hand trembled at the sight of the clawed gauntlet.

Rei snorted in humor. She knew of her friend's addiction to the super natural, one of the reasons why she didn't tell her about it.

Saya shot her friend a sharp glare. "Shut it, Miyamoto. You got a lot of explaining to do." She practically growled, her sharp tooth actually gaining a glint in the light of the room.

Issei held back a chuckle as the pinkette inspected his hand, fascinated by the markings and large green gem on the back of his hand. His phone suddenly rang. "Sorry." He apologized as he reached into his pocket and took his phone out. Saya released his hand and stepped back "Hello?"

"Signore Issei (Mr. Issei)?" Asia's voice came from the other side of the line.

"Hey, Asia. Come ti senti (How are you feeling)?" He asked with a small smile.

"Voglio ringraziarvi per tutto quello che hai fatto per me in un tempo così breve (I want to thank you for everything you've done for me in such a short time). Mi hai portato più gioia che potrei mai chiedere (You've brought me more joy that I could ever ask for)." She sniffed.

Issei's smile faded away as a small frown took over his face. "Asia, cosa c'è di sbagliato (what's wrong)?" He asked.

TDL

Asia sat inside her room alone, tears streaming down her face as she held the phone. "Mi dispiace, Signore Issei (I'm sorry, Mr. Issei). Ma questo ... potrebbe essere (But this...might be)-" She shook her head. "è l'ultima volta che ne parliamo (is the last time that we'll talk)."

"Cosa intendi (What do you mean), Asia?" He asked. "Questo non dovrebbe essere l'ultima volta (This shouldn't be a last time)." He claimed. "Abbiamo promesso di incontrare domani (We promised to meet tomorrow)." He reminded her.

Asia choked back a sob. "Sono così molto dispiaciuto, Signore Issei (I'm so very sorry, Mr. Issei)." She apologized. "Ma non sarò in grado di mantenere quella promessa (But I won't be able to keep that promise). Arrivederci (Good bye). E che Dio vi benedica (And may God bless you)." With that she closed the phone, dropping it, and proceeded to cry.

TDL

Issei looked at his phone, hearing the tone line at his end along with a feeling of dread.

"Issei-kun?" Rei called her sparring partner.

"Sorry, Rei." He looked her. "But can we save this for another day? A friend of mine is in trouble and need to help her out."

Rei saw the emotions in his eyes and sighed. "Fine." She huffed. "But I'm coming with you."

"No you're not." He said in a rather firm tone. "This a battle I'll be going to."

"I can defend myself." The spear wielding girl said.

"Can you survive being pinned to a tree while losing a good deal of blood? Can you lie on the ground with a whole in your gut as you're forced watch a friend nearly get raped?" He asked with gritted teeth, causing the two young women to look at him with wide eyes. Issei placed his hands on the honey haired young women's shoulder and gave them a small squeeze. "I don't want you to get hurt, Rei." He sighed. "That's the last thing I want to go through right now. So I'm going to save my friend, alone if I have to." He then gave a small smile. "But I'll come back."

Rei looked to side with a huff, a small blush on her face as she saw the fire in his eyes. "Fine!" She turned away and walked. "But you owe me." She added.

"You owe both of us." Saya put in.

Issei nodded. "Maybe I'll make a contract with you next time, Takagi-san." He said.

"We'll see." The pinkette huffed.

Rei walked back to the brunette and kissed his cheek, surprising the young devil. "For luck. And I hope you pull through for both you and your friend."

TDL

Issei walked into the clubroom, hoping that no one was about.

"So you finally came back." Kiba stated as she sat by the small table, a cup of tea in her hand.

Issei flinched at the Knight of his mistress' peerage. "K-Kiba!" He yelped. "I thought you left." He said.

The blonde took a sip of her tea and placed it down. "It's a good thing I didn't leave then, huh?"

The brunette laughed; albeit nervously as the beautiful young woman dressed in a male uniform looked at him.

"So." She smiled. "Are you going?"

Issei frowned. "Yeah. And I don't want to fight you if you were to stop me, but I'll do it." He said as he opened the door, Koneko standing there.

"You'll get killed." She stated bluntly. "Even if you were allowed a promotion, it will do nothing against a fallen angel, let alone a Colisk."

"Even if that's case." He said as he patted the whitette's head. "I'll save Asia. I would even risk my very soul if either of you were in the same situation." He said passionately, unintentionally gaining blushed looks from the two, Koneko having her head down as Kiba turned to side.

"You really are reckless." Kiba smiled as she sighed and walked to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "But it's praise worthy non the less." She added.

"Kiba…" He looked at the Knight as she equipped a halberd and twirled it with expertise.

"Besides…" She placed the weapon over her shoulders. "It would be bad to lose my lunch partner."

"Even with the help of promotion." Koneko breathed as she slipped on a pair of black gloves with small pads on her small hands. "The church is a good example as the enemy frontlines."

"Koneko." He looked at his kouhai. "Then you two…"

"We're going to back you up." Kiba said.

"Woah, woah, woah!" The brunette raised his hands at the Knight and Rook. "I'm in deep shit as it is already." He pointed out. "I don't want you two get in trouble." He claimed.

"We'll burn that bridge after we crossed it." Kiba shrugged.

TDL

Mittelt was sitting on a tree branch, a scowl etched unto her young face. 'That fucking asshole!' She thought in rage. "I can't believe that…" A red glowing circle stopped her mid rant. "What's this?" She wondered as she sees Rias and Akeno appear out of the teleportation circle.

"So this is the place, huh?" The Gremory heiress asked her Queen.

"Well what do we have here?" Mittelt questioned aloud as she landed before them, her left hand on her hip. "A couple of girls out so late at night?"

"My, my." Akeno placed her left hand over her mouth as she closed her eyes. "Isn't it passed your bedtime, child? Little girls should stay home with their mommies." She teased.

"Sadly, my mom died centuries ago." She said with little to no sign of sadness. "So who are you brats anyway?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"No manners at all." Akeno giggled as she raised her left hand, lightning sparking through her fingers.

"Well I'm in a pretty bad mood." She growled as her halo bursts into existence and her eyes turned slit with her sclera burning black.

"Mittelt!" Kalawarner shouted as she neared the Lolita dressed blonde. The three noted she was scuffled a bit. Her clothes were torn in various places. Ignoring the devils, she looked to the shorter fallen angel. "They've begun the ritual." She said.

"THEY WHAT?!" She shouted in rage, her jaw unhinged as her sharp dentures was in full view. "They were supposed to do that until next month! What the fuck happened?!"

"Dohnaseek took over while you were gone, turned the others against Raynare and myself. Raynare was injured and is locked inside one of the room with ruins on it, thus cutting her off from us. She made sure I escaped before they caught her."

"I'm going to murder that asshole!" The blonde growled as she made her way to the church. "I'll deal with you two when I'm done killing that idiot!" She said as she turned to walk, but a lightning strike just before she took a step. The Lolita growled. "Kalawarner, go ahead." She ordered as she turned halfway to the two devils, a pink spear of light appearing in her left hand as her wings were ruffling against the back of her dress, begging to come out. **_"I'll deal with these two."_** She mentally patted them on the back as they stood firm.

TDL

"Damn." Issei clicked his teeth. "That's a strong aura."

"There must be a lot of priests gathered there." Kiba summarized as she gazed at the lightless church, the halberd resting against a tree by her side.

Koneko looked at the brunette. "You should be glad that we came with you, sempai." She intoned, her face, as always, being neutral.

"I'm really glad. You girls a good team." The brunette nodded as he sighed.

Koneko then turned to the church and stood up, walking out in the open.

"K-Koneko." Issei called the small teen as he followed her.

"They know that we're here anyway." She pointed out as she stood before the front door. Without a word, she kicked the door open, the other two standing at either of her sides.

TDL

Unknown to the three Devils, they were being watched by a black cat. Now most people would not question this, but the feline has two tails and golden eyes that held intellect, cunningness, mischievousness, and sadness. The eyes currently following three, it's gaze mostly concentrated on the white haired devil.

'Shirone.' The though wisp through its mind.

TDL

The view would have been horrifying to any God fearing person. The pews were broken, statues of the Savior crumbled. At the front of the building stood a broken cross. There were also a few bodies on the ground with some scorch marks along the walls.

"Damn." Issei muttered as he looked around. "They really did a number to this place."

"Looks like a fight happened in here too." Kiba added as she held her halberd at the ready.

The three members of Rias' Peerage looked around as they stepped further into the building, searching or in Koneko's case, sensing, for any threats.

"Someone's coming." She muttered.

They heard clapping and Issei saw a familiar person stepping from the side.

"Hey, hey, he~y!" He sang. "Been a while, ya Shitty Devil!" He crooned. "I feel so happy that I might actually kill you this time." He chuckled.

"Freed." Issei growled as his eyes turned to slit and his sclera burn red, his fangs jutted.

"Never thought I'd meet the same fucking devil twice. This must be fate!" He raised his hands high with a cackle. "But you know? I'm pretty damn strong, you know. So meeting me a second time is indeed a blessing." He then pulled out his gun and sword, activated the latter as a magical circle slowly rotates over the former. He then gained a menacing look. "There won't be a third time."

"Where's Asia?!" He shouted.

"You know?" He tapped his chin with his gun. "I still didn't get to plug that bitch yet." He scowled. "That hurts my pride." He licked his gun, ignoring the looks of disgust from the three devils. "About your nun bitch, she's underground." He tapped the floor with his light-sword.

"Tell us how to get there." Kiba said as she pointed the halberd at the rogue priest, her eyes turning to slit as her hair became slightly wild and her sclera burned red.

"I ain't telling you bitches shit!" He pointed the gun at them, the magical circle growing before firing a barrage of light bullets at the three. "Since you three motherfuckers are going to die!" He cackled madly.

Kiba leaped forward, twirling the halberd like a fan and blocking the bullets. "Then we'll just beat it out of you!" She shouted. "Koneko!"

"Ei." She said as she threw one of the long chairs over the spray of blessed bullets and was falling towards the man.

Freed quickly stopped firing and slashed the bench in half. "You're a bratty, flat chested little bitch aren't ya? What's the matter? The milk not helping you get some jugs on that board of yours?" He teased.

Koneko's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly as her sclera reddened and her eyes turned to slit.

'Oh, oh' The Knight and Pawn thought.

Speaking about Koneko's underdeveloped body was considered a taboo.

The Rook grabbed two of the benches and launched them after the other, going to the others and repeating the process.

Freed was running away from the raining benches, slashing and shooting at the ones that were getting too close to him. He also attempted to shoot at the other devils, but the small white haired girl practically stomps the ground to raise rocks to block the bullets.

"Hah!" Kiba swung her halberd, aiming to lop the crazed man's head off, but was blocked.

"Insolent lost and horned lamb!" Freed shouted as he parried the axe-type weapon and swung his blade low, hoping to cut off the blonde's leg. But before he can, Issei with his Twice Critical activated, knocked the blade out of the way, making an opening for the Knight.

"Thank you, Issei." She grinned.

"No problem." The young Hyoudo returned the gesture.

"Ah fuck me~" He groaned before he was slashed from his right shoulder down to his left hip, the force of the blow being powerful enough to not only give him a gash at that length, but also threw him back against the podium. "Fu~ck…" He groaned.

"Alright!" Issei cheered. "Not so tough now, huh?" He taunted.

"You shitty little fucks!" The man shouted in rage as he busted out of the rubble that fell on him, throwing the three off guard by how quick he recuperated. He reached Kiba within seconds and had his gun aimed at the blonde's head, ready to pull the trigger.

Kiba's eyes widen as the muzzle was pressed to her forehead, no way to think of a way to get out of the way.

"Down!" Issei shouted as he pushed Kiba down just as another one of the benches was launched, smashing into the insane man.

"Thanks, Issei." She sighed. "Looks like I'll have to get serious too." She frowned as the halberd glowed brightly, its form changing to a normal gladius with a gold hilt. Second later the entire blade turned black as if the darkness devoured it.

"RAAAAAH!" Fred shouted as he stepped out, his left shoulder smashed as his right leg was twisted in an odd angle. "You fucking pieces of shits! Do you fucking know how long its gonna take to heal these?!"

"I don't care." Kiba said as she used her speed to appear by his damaged left. "In all honestly; I despise the church." She swung her blade.

Freed quickly turned, his light sword in his right hand and clashed against the shadow sword. "Light beats dark!"

"Darkness devours light." Kiba replied as the shadow blade began to warp and absorb the light-sword.

"W-What?!" The priests yelped in shock as he leaped back.

Kiba held her sword at the ready. "Shinseina keshigomu (Holy eraser)." Kiba introduced the blade. "The dark sword that eats the light."

"So you got a Sacred Gear too, huh?" He growled.

"Nice." Issei nodded as he held out his left arm. "Twice Critical!" He called out. "Let's go!" He clenched his fist, the green gem glowing.

 **[BOOST!]** A voice cried from it.

"You're all starting to piss me the fuck off!" Freed yelled as he fixed his damaged leg and shoulder.

Just then Kalawarner appeared, looking at the scene before her.

TDL

Mittelt frowned as she looked at the two devils. "Is that all? I though you said that you would destroy me?" She taunted.

The Lolita dressed graceless angel stood there with a pink light spear over her left shoulder, her clothes slightly tattered and her ribbon missing, allowing her hair to flow freely.

Rias scowled at the blonde, wondering how one fallen angel can take on the both of them. Her clothes were in the same condition as the blonde's, her skirt being ripped at the edges and her left sleeve missing.

Akeno giggled, liking the fact that the enemy was still alive so she can cause her more pain in the near future.

Her attire changed completely, wearing a torn miko's outfit that consists of a torn white shihakusho with wide shoulder less sleeves and tattered red hakama pants.

The fallen angel sighed in annoyance a barrier domed over them and several of the rogue robed priests appeared around them. Each brandishing light-swords.

"I don't remember asking for assistance." Mittelt muttered to the closest robed man.

"We didn't come to help." Was the reply.

"I see." The blonde frowned as she snapped her right fingers, summoning several purple arcane circles around the barrier. "I have no time for this. Be burned by the fire of Ifrit." She snapped her fingers once again.

Rias and Akeno watched in awe, fascination, shock, and slight fear as the arcane let of red flames formed like claws, burning and cutting down the fools that were dumb enough to attack.

"Akeno." Rias said as she raised her hand, her Queen doing the same.

Another set of arcane circles, these being red and yellow, appear among the fire claw spewing circles, letting strikes of lightning and balls of red and black energy, shocking and disintegrating the other priests.

One last priest slammed against a tree, a blast from a lightning knocking him to it. He groaned in pain and was about to stand up, but a sharp tip was felt against his neck. He looked up and instantly controlled his bladder.

Before him stood Mittelt, being flanked by Rias and Akeno, glaring at him.

"Now you're going to tell me..." Rias began a flaming ball bursts over her open left palm, her red sclera with green-blue slit eyes narrowed. "...what are my servants going through?" She growled.

TDL

Koneko leaped back as a concentrated golden bullet bursts where she was, destroying the small area and the long bench she was about to throw.

"Here kitty, kitty!" Freed laughed with tongue lolled out and shot at the airborne white haired devil.

"Hah!" The bluenette shouted, tossing a golden light spear at the bullet and canceling it.

"GOD FUCK DAMN IT!" The insane man shouted in anger.

Koneko landed and was about to charge.

"Koneko-chan." Issei called his kouhai as both kept their eyes on the priest who was duking it out with both Kalawarner and Kiba. "I'll need a promotion." He asked.

Koneko nodded, placing her hands on her chest and closed her eyes, a blue aura surrounding them both. "Accepted." She muttered as she opened her eyes.

"Thanks." He smiled. "So want to help with this or let me have all the fun?"

Freed just blocked a spear with his light-sword as he held Kiba back with his gun. "What kind of twilight fuck rainbows is this?! An angel, fallen one at that, and a devil working together?!"

"I have my reasons." Was Kalawarner answer before she swung her left leg, smashing her heeled shoe against the man's nose and sending him back a few paces.

Kiba leaped in, brandishing a sword of ice and fire in his left and right respectfully, burning him and chilling him at the same time.

"Promotion!" Issei shouted to gain the wounded man's attention, the brunette and Koneko rushing at Freed. "Rook!" The chess symbol of the Rook appeared on his forehead as a red glow covered his body.

"Stop running at me~!" The red eyed man shouted as he let out a barrage of bullets at the duo.

 _A rook is a chariot. It possesses ridiculous defensive ability…_

The bullets simply bounced off the two as they charged at him.

"What the fucking fuck?!" The priest shouted in disbelief.

 _And has monstrous attack power!_

"HAH!/Ha." The two devils shouted, well Koneko merely said, Issei smashing his fist into the man's face as Koneko struck his chest.

"Ow!" He cried as he smashed against the cross, breaking it and getting a chunk of wood pierced through his left shoulder blade and kicking up dust.

Kalawarner remained in the air, a golden light spear in her right hand posed to strike.

"You fucking mother fuckers…" Freed's voice echoed around the church as the dust settled. He stood there panting as he held his bleeding shoulder.

"Where's Asia, you bastard…" Issei growled, his gauntlet hand flexing as the sharp nails glint in the moonlight.

"Like I'm going to tell a shit stained devil where that sweet piece of blonde ass is!" The red eyes man pulled out a small grenade from his coat and threw it down, revealing that it was a smoke bomb. "I'm not gonna get beaten by some shitty devils and fallen bird!" His voice echoed.

"Come back here!" Kalawarner growled.

"He's gone, Kalawarner-san." Issei sighed as the red glow and mark on his forehead faded away. "Thanks for the help though."

The bluenette flicked her hair as she looked at the brown haired devil. "You're Raynare's boyfriend. "She placed her hand on her left hip and cocked it to the side, making sure that her bust bounced in the movement. "That makes you more than okay in my book." She sent a sly smile as she noted how quick his eyes caught her partially exposed mammaries.

Issei's eyes widen. "Yuuma-chan!" He shouted.

"I'll get her." The bluenette held out her hand as she summoned another golden spear. She tossed at a wall and it shattered by the piercing force of the unholy weapon. Revealing a flight of stairs that leads down. "Take that route to Asia. Hopefully you're not too late."

"What are they going to do to her?" Issei asked.

"They plan of removing her Sacred Gear." Kalawarner replied.

Kiba's eyes widen. "What! That can kill her!"

Issei gained a shocked look. "We have to save her!"

Without a second thought, the young Hyoudou rushed towards the hallway. "Look after Yuuma-chan please!" He shouted as Kiba and Koneko followed him.

"If a Sacred Gear is removed from the wielder, he or she will die." Kiba stated, prompting the others to book it.

TDL

Rias scoffed as she burns the remains of the mutilated body of the last robed priest, having forcing information from him. "This is why I hate these kinds of situations." She muttered as she turned her attention to the standing fallen angel.

Mittelt's back was to them as she looked at the direction of the abandoned church. "Well." She breathed. "How about a truce?" She proposed.

"Feeling weak under the knees?" Akeno teased with a sly smile.

Mittelt glanced back. "Be lucky I have a plan that involves your little Pawn." The blonde gave a smile before she released her wings and flew up towards the church.

"Akeno!"

"Hai!"

TDL

Issei leaped from the tenth step to the floor, landing on a crouch before looking up.

"So you made it, huh?" Dohnaseek sneered at the standing brunette. He was standing by an alter that was thirty stairs up and before a large black cross with pale grey circuit lines.

"Dohnaseek." The brown haired devil growled out.

"Calm down, Issei." Kiba placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him from rushing.

"You're right in time for the ritual." The fedora wearing graceless angel grinned wickedly as he stepped to side, allowing the three devils to see the bound and chained Asia. The nun wearing a white strapped topped shirt with shorts.

"Asia-chan!" Issei shouted as he stepped forward, prompting many robed rouges to step out and brandish their light blades at the three devils.

Dohnaseek ignored them and turned to the bound nun. "I've been waiting for years to gain this power." He grinned as he held his hand out to the blonde, the cross circuit lines glow a bright green color.

The nun's eyes scrunched as she felt something in her being taken. She then opened her eyes as she screamed in pain, green electricity coursing from the cross through her body.

"Asia!" The brunette shouted as he ran towards the group, not liking the sounds of her pain filled scream. "Get the hell out of my way!" He yelled as he smashed through the humans, knocking them aside with swift punches and ducking under several of the swings.

One rushed behind the young Hyoudou and was ready to slash him down.

"Hn!" Kiba intercepted the light blade with her dark elemental one, devouring the light and slashing his from the shoulder down. "Go on, Issei!" She yelled as she took down another priest.

"Go help your friend." Koneko said as her petite body bowled several grown men aside with her strength.

"Koneko-chan, Kiba-chan." He awed as the Rook and Knight of Rias' Peerage fight off the remaining priests, his legs pushing him closer to the screaming Asia.

Asia was in pain. So much pain. She can feel something important being forcefully pulled out of her against her will. Her throat felt hoarse as she cried out and tears streamed from her green eyes. With a final gasp, a green glow emerged from her chest as her eyes dimmed slightly. Her faded eyes looked as the brunette was rushing up the stairs. 'Signore...Issei (Mr. Issei).' That was her last thought before darkness claimed her sight.

"You bastard!" Issei raged as he leaped up the remaining stairs, his gauntlet arm cocked back to strike the Colisk ranked fallen angel.

The fedora wearing man leaped back, his wings opening and allowing him to remain in the air. "I'll give you two sometime alone." He chuckled as he stayed there, showing that actually meant what he said. "In fact; I'll give you some privacy." Dohnaseek added as he snapped his fingers, an arcane circle appearing below the pair.

"Issei!" Kiba shouted before she and Koneko witness him and the nun disappear in a flash. "What did you do!?" She shouted as she readied her blade. She glared at the floating angel as he held Asia's Sacred Gear in his hands.

"Simply sent them upstairs." He droned as he placed the two rings to his chest, his body absorbing the Sacred Gear and gave of a small green glow over his body. "Ah~" He sighed as he grinned arrogantly at the two devils, beaten and cut bodies of the rouge priests among them. "Now then." He held up his right hand, a light spear of his design appearing over his palm and grabs it. "How should I deal with you to strays?"

TDL

Issei blinked and shook his head due to the sudden transportation. He ignored the change of scenery and released the bound nun, catching her limped body in his arms and gently holding her to him.

"Asia-chan." He somberly said as he gazed at the blonde. "Sono così dispiaciuto (I'm so sorry)." He apologized as he picked her up and carried her to one of the still whole and stable benches.

"Signore Issei (Mr. Issei)..." She whispered as she felt her body weight pressed against his own. "Sei…venuto (You...came)." She smiled weakly. "Lo... sapevo che si sarebbe ... sarebbe venuto (I...I knew that you would...would come)."

"Shhh." He hushed her. "Sono qui (I'm here)." His eyes glistened a bit. "Otterremo vostro Sacro Gear indietro dopo si dà il culo di quel ragazzo a posto (We'll get your Sacred Gear back after we kick that guy's ass okay)? Resisti (Hang in there)." He begged. "Stiamo per t irarti fuori di qui e sarà tutto finito, va bene (We're going to get you out of here and it'll be all over, okay)?" He smiled as a few tears leaked from his eyes.

Asia smile, despite her weakened state it looked very bright. She held up her hand, the brunette gently grasping it.

"Stiamo andando a divertirsi insieme (We're going to have fun together)! Siamo in grado di uscire un po 'di più (We can go out some more)! Giocare di più (Play more games)! Possiamo andare a un parco di divertimenti troppo (We can go to an amusement park too)! Sono sicuro che vi divertirete (I'm sure you'll have fun). Si può fare più amici, giusto (You can make more friends too, right)? Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, Rias." He listed off. By now tears were simply flowing from his brown eyes. "Sono sicuro che i miei amici accetterò anche voi (I'm sure my other friends will accept you too)!" He choked as he felt the blonde's hands gently stroke his cheeks.

"Non è stato per tanto tempo ... ma ... io sono ... Sono così felice di averti incontrato (It wasn't for so long...but...I'm...I'm so happy to have met you)." She said softly as she looked at him.

"Cosa stai dicendo (What are you saying), Asia?" He shook his head. "Si sta andando ad essere bene (You're going to be fine)." He sniffed. "Stiamo ... andando a multare (We're...going to fine)." He held her hands to his face. "Ci sono così tanti posti che voglio mostrarvi (There's so many places I want to show you). Karaoke bar, piste da bowling (Karaoke bars, bowling alleys)! He choked as he took a deep breath. "Noi ... Faremo anche ottenere qualche Racchu per voi (We…We'll even get some more Racchu for you)!" Tears fell on the nun's face, mixing with her own as she looks at him with her green eyes. "E poi ci buttiamo una grande festa per voi (And then we'll throw a big party for you)! Un ridicolmente enorme (A ridiculously huge one)!" He smiled.

Asia smiled. "Stai piangendo per me (You're crying for me)…" Her eyes shimmered. "Posso ... riposare la mia testa sulla tua spalla (Can I…rest my head on your shoulder)?" She asked.

"Sicuro (Sure)." He nodded, finally accepting the blonde's fate. He sat up straight, placing the young nun to his side as he held her close by her waist.

Asia sighed as she rested her head on her the brunette's shoulder, a serine smile on her face. She then placed her hands unto his, her thumb brushing over it. She then took a deep breath.

And sing.

A scene that Rias, Akeno, and Mittelt came to.

-Play Gunslinger girl S01 end; Dopo Il Sogno (After the dream)-

Ascolta, dolce Maria ridonami, ti prego il mio sorriso (Listen, Sweet Mary, restore, I beg, my pleasantness).

Ascolta, dolce Maria ridonami, ti prego il mio sorriso (Listen, Sweet Mary, restore, I beg, my pleasantness).

Ah! si, del mio cammino sii la propizia stella. Pervenir teco, bella sera la morte a me (Ah! Yes, be the guiding star of my path, to come with you, sweet will be death for me).

Ascolta, salve Maria, suo duol suoi tristi accenti oda il tuo pietoso cor. (Listen, Hail Mary, his sorrow, his sad accents, let him hear the mercy of your heart).

A te, che benedetta fra tutte sei, Maria, voli la prece mia, pura s'innalzi a te (To you who is blessed among women, Mary, my prayer flies, pure it rises to you).

Ascolta, santa Maria ridonami, ti prego, la mia calma (Listen, Saint Mary, Restore, I pray, my calmness).

All' anima che anella di ricoverarti in braccio. (Let all souls who cry take refuge in her arms). Deh! Rompi, Maria, il laccio che le impedesce il voi (Ah! Break, Mary, the trap that prevents you).

Ascolta, dolce Maria, suo duol, suoi tristi accenti oda il tuo pietoso cor. (Listen, Sweet Mary, his sorrow, his sad accents, let him hear the mercy of your heart).

"Grazie, signore Issei (Thank you, Mr. Issei)." She whispered before planting a weak kiss on his cheek, a small sigh escaping her lips as her head slowly lowered and her hands stopped rubbing his.

Issei sat their silent, tears refusing to stop flowing, continued to run down his cheeks.

"Why?" He whispered as he gently stood, placing the now deceased blonde on the bench and folding her hands over her stomach. "Why did you have to die, Asia?" He shook as he stood up and rubbed his tears with the sleeves of his blazer. "God must really hate me, huh?" He chuckled. "I made a good friend and she dies. You were a kind girl that'd cure anyone who was injured, even a devil like me." He rubbed her cheek, still feeling the lingering warmth. "I know you're there, God." He whispered. "Don't take her. Don't take a dear friend from me..." He pressed his forehead to the blonde's. "She didn't do anything wrong. She just wanted friends. Grow a normal life. But you would probably ignore the words of a devil, right?"

"Issei..." Rias looked sadly at her Pawn.

"Issei." Akeno clasped her hands together.

"This is bullshit." Mittelt growled as she clenched her fists.

"Did her life mean nothing just because she's friends with a devil?!" He shouted. "PLE~ASE!"

"How pathetic." Dohnaseek's voice cut through. "A devil, begging in the church?" He scoffed. "Disgusting."

Issei remained silent as he stood. "Dohnaseek..." He said his name with venom meant to kill ancient creatures of the past.

"Do you believe your Pawn will beat him?" Mittelt asked.

"I have fate in my Peerage." Rias replied confidently.

"You better believe him." A tired Raynare said as she was led by Kalawarner.

The Colisk ranked fallen angel opened his coat, showing a large gash over his right side. "Your little sword swinging girl managed to do this little scratch to me." He chuckled.

"Where are Kiba-chan and Koneko-chan?" He asked as he began to walk towards the taller man, his eyes overshadowed by his hair.

"Simply beaten." Dohnaseek answered. "Fucking them would be a waste. I like my woman older and much more developed anyways." He answered the young devil as the rings appeared on his fingers, placing the glowing the hand over the wound and it closes with no scar. "Such a wonderful power, very worthy for someone like me."

"Like I'd care of some bullshit crap like that." Issei growled as he looked at fallen angel, his eyes slit and his sclera red.

"Don't think just because you've held a girl in your arms mean that you've grown a pair of balls, brat." Dohnaseek hissed as his jaw unhinged, teeth sharpened, halo bursts into existence, eyes turned to slit, and his sclera burned black. He then summoned his light spear.

"Asia never discriminated between humans, devils, angels, and fallen angels." He glared at him. "Give them back!"

"You have no right to demand me, devil!" Dohnaseek bellowed as he threw his summoned spear.

Issei dodged left, letting the unholy weapon fly by. "I'm going to kill you, making sure that no one suffers by your hands again! Sacred Gear!" He summoned his gauntlet.

 **[DRAGON BOOST!]**

Dohnaseek's eyes widen slightly as a swirling energy of green with red lines spiral around him.

Issei tensed his legs, using his training with Rei, Kiba, and Koneko as a foundation. He bursts forward, his body launching at a speed that made the fallen angel shocked, suffering a hard blow to the chest.

"Ghua!" He coughed a glob of spit and blood as he was sent crashing to a wall, smashing through the structure. 'Just how many times will I be smashed against a fucking wall?' He mentally grunted as he stood up, dusting the dirt off his clothes and healed his wounds. "So you've gotten a bit stronger." He scoffed. "Let's see how fast you are!" He said as he created another light spear and tossed it...

To Asia.

Many eyes widen at the sight, most too far to stop the attack.

"Promotion: Knight!" Issei cried desperately. His body glowed red as the Knight chest piece appeared on his forehead.

"Forced promotion?!" Rias exclaimed in shock, her Queen was in equal expression.

"No way." Kiba said as she leaning against the wall. Her clothes were torn, revealing her purple sports bra and part of her matching color shorts.

Koneko sighed as she stood beside the blonde, having carried her up the stairs. Her shirt was gone, leaving her in her yellow dotted pink bra over her budding bust. Her skirt simply had some small rips at the edges and waist

Issei moved with speed, passing the fallen's weapon and taking the hit in his chest, missing his heart. "Kch!" He gritted his teeth at the pain.

Dohnaseek sneered at the injured devil. "Did you forget that our attacks are dangerous to your kind? It's practically poison to you spawns!"

Issei gripped the spear, ignoring the fact that pain was ebbing away even as the steam escape from the wound. 'What the hell is going on with me?!' He thought as he managed to pull out the spear and toss it aside.

"Issei!" Rias and Raynare shouted as the brunette stumbled.

"So how did that feel, hm?" He jeered. "Did it hurt? Were you in excruciating pain?!" He laughed. "It hurts even more since you're a fucking Low-Class Devil!"

Issei panted. "Compared to Asia's suffering, Yuuma-chan and her friends being betrayed by you fucks, Rias' pain, Akeno's pain, Koneko's pain, Kiba's pain. He stood up, his wings bursting out of his back as the gem in his gauntlet glows. "Is this is how they feel, then I'll gladly take that pain from them!"

 **[BOOST!]** The gem flashed

"Impressive." Dohnaseek mocked. "But as long as I have Twilight Healing, I am invincible!" He threw two more light spears, catching Issei's thighs.

"Gya!" The devil cried in pain as his legs were pinned. He gripped the spears and yanked them out, blood spurting from the wounds. "Cut the bullshit!" He yelled as he was forced back.

The fedora wearing fallen angel simply scoffed. "You're only prolonging your suffering, boy."

"Maou-sama." Issei muttered as he kneeled on one knee.

"Oh?" The man regained his glamour. "Feeling bad already? Must have reached your limit." He scoffed.

"I don't need anything else." He muttered.

 **[BOOST!]**

"What the hell are you gibbering about?" The Colisk rank wondered as he summoned a larger spear. "Whatever." He held his arms back. "You have nothing but a Twice Critical, a joke of an item in my eyes."

"Give me strength, oh great Maou." He grunted as he stood up, his legs shaking by the weight of his own body.

'What the hell.' Dohnaseek thought as he hesitated for a while.

"To beat this motherfucker!" He cried out, glaring at the shocked winged man.

"Impossible!" He took a step back. "You have to be burning up from the inside! A Low-class Devil like you shouldn't be able alleviate light attacks!" He held the spear and tossed it, aiming for the brunette's heart.

"Promotion: Rook!" The Pawn shouted as a red aura surrounded him once again, the Rook mark appearing on his forehead.

"Again?" Rias was pleased and shocked at her member.

Issei grabbed the spear, the tip mere inched away from his chest. "I'm in pain alright…" He ignored the burning sensation in his hand. "I'm in a shit load of it. I feel like I'll pass out at any moment. I feel like my legs can simply break just by carrying my body." He staggered forward, the Fallen Angel unintentionally taking a step back. "But…I'm so fucking pissed off that I don't care what happens to me!" He shouted as his left arm glows from his fingers to his elbow, dimming to reveal his fingers being incased in red claws as the gem shines brightly gold ruin symbols around it and two gold colored protrusion come out at the sides below his elbow.

 **[EXPLOSION!]** The gem cried out.

"A Mid-class shockwave? How?!" His eyes widened. "No…It's stronger than that! That can't be! You are a weak spawn! Nothing you can do should make a simple Twice Critical emit such power?!"

"You're going to pay for the shit you did." He growled as he bared his teeth at the four winged man.

Dohnaseek hissed, his jaw unhinged as he spreads his wings. **_"Don't get cocky you fucking brat!_** He bellowed as he launched himself at the youth, his wings giving him the needed boost. **_"I refuse to lose to an inferior being such as yourself!"_** The graceless angel shouted as he swung for a punch

Issei's right hand shot up, with the power of the Rook, his strength and defense increased greatly and caught Dohnaseek's fist, a shockwave blasting from the impact. The brown haired devil gripped the older man's fist with his temporary borrowed buff, feeling that graceless man was about to step back.

"Don't you dare run away!" Issei glared. "I haven't run away from you during this whole fight!" He pulled the man forward, cocking his armored hand back as the gem glowed once again.

 **[DRAGON FIST!]** The gem shouted, a burning aura surrounding the Sacred Gear.

In both anger and frustration, Dohnaseek summoned another spear to stab the devil. But Issei's fire armored fist smashed through the spear and hitting the man in his chest, sending away through the window and outside the building, a trail of smoke showing where he was launched.

Issei panted as the red glow around his body and the Rook symbol faded. His body was bruised and his wounds still bleeding. "I...I did it." He laughed softly. "Served you right, you bastard." He muttered as he fell back.

A flutter of wings was heard before Issei was caught by a pair of arms, two large mounds pressed to his back.

"It's alright, Ise-kun." Raynare soothed the teen as she wrapped her arms around his stomach. She then chuckled. "I honestly didn't think that you'd beat him." She confessed.

Rias watched the two, a twinge of emotion going through for some unknown reason. She shook her head as she made her way to them. "Congratulations, Issei." She smiled at his tired grin. "I had fate that you would have beaten him."

"R-Rias-sempai." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." He said.

"It's quite fine, Issei." Rias said as she kneeled before the brunette and rubbed his cheek, ignoring the small hiss that escaped the fallen angel's lips.

"Calm down, Raynare." Mittelt chuckled at the taller winged woman. "The last thing I need is to hold you back." She teased.

Kalawarner chuckled at her friend's flushed face.

"Koneko, retrieve the deformed crow, will you please?" She asked the white haired girl.

"Yes, Buchou." She nodded as she walked out to retrieve the beaten man, following the scent of burned flesh.

A bit later there were the sounds of a tree being pulled out, a scream, and bones breaking, and a crash.

Mittelt stepped forward and stood behind Raynare. She placed her hands on the taller woman's back as they glowed, healing the winged woman of her fatigue.

"Feeling better?" She smiled as the woman sighed and pulled the tired brunette more into her embrace.

"Much." She answered as she pressed her cheek to her devil lover, sending a smug look in her eyes at the slightly frowning Gremory heiress.

"I brought him, Buchou." Koneko said as she dragged Dohnaseek, his wrists and wings broken and twisted obviously by the whitette. "He tried to use the nun's Sacred Gear as he flied away so I disabled him." She said as she tossed him several meters away from her, his body painfully sliding over the pavement.

Rias nodded as she stood up with a bend, intentionally flashing her dark purple thong at the brunette since he was still sitting in the ground. She cast a smile at the fallen angel's scowl before making her way to defeated male.

'I just saw Rias-sempai's panty.' Was the only thought that flashed through Issei's mind.

Rias approached the downed man. "We meet again, deformed crow Dohnaseek." Rias cooed, her slit eyes in red sclera glaring at the man that had dare hurt her Peerage.

"Rias Gremory." He gritted the redhead's name through his teeth.

"It's funny. You said that should we ever meet again, I would die." She reminded him. "Now look at you. Beaten, battered, and broken, by my Peerage. How does that make you feel?" She smiled rather mockingly at him. She held out a torn cloth. "Your men are dead, blasted away into the dust to join the wind." She said coldly.

"Blasted." He grunted as he tried to lift himself up, but Koneko slammed her foot on him, her face impassive, but her eyes were cat like slit and red sclera.

"Stay down." She only said.

"Buchou is known for the Kurenai no kami no Oujo (Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess) or Hakai no hime (Princess of Destruction)." Kiba informed her peerage member.

"Destruction and Ruin?" He blinked at the blonde. "Never knew she had such titles."

"She made such a mess." Akeno giggled.

"How dare you." He growled. "And you three are traitors!" He yelled at Raynare, Mittelt, and Kalawarner. "Wait until Azazel hears about this!"

"Please." Mittelt scoffed. "He's to fix in his projects to even deal with this shit even if he knew what was going on. Makes me wonder why he's a leader if he such a work obsessed idiot."

"Raynare, you would betray Azazel?! After he took you in and helped you!" He shouted.

The dark haired woman simply hugged Issei. "Issei will take much more care of me from now."

"Kalawarner!" He began.

"Nothing you say will save you, Dohnaseek." The bluenette growled at him.

"This has to be a joke." He muttered. "He planned everything! He promised me power unimaginable!" He shouted.

Rias ignored the man as she turned to her Pawn. "So that's the form of your Sacred Gear." She stated.

The brunette looked to his transformed arm. "Yeah." He nodded. "I didn't realize it changed during the fight. Now it looks more like a dragon's claw."

"A crimson dragon's claw..." Rias said to herself before she smiled. "Deformed Crow Dohnaseek, Issei's Sacred Gear is not a mere Twice Critical."

"What?!" The man shouted. "What the hell do you mean?! Its form only changed!" He added.

"Known to double the user's power every ten seconds; allowing anyone who possess this Sacred Gear is even able to kill a God or even the Maou in power alone..."

"It...can't be..." Dohnaseek's eyes widen, fear evidence in those ocular organs.

"One of the Thirteen Longinus; Sekiryūtei no Kenju (Gauntlet of the Red dragon Emperor), Boosted Gear." She grinned at the fear stricken man, the three female angels wore shocked expression as they heard this and looked at the even surprised Hyoudou.

"Nonsense!" Dohnaseek bellowed. "No way should a child like him have such a God killing weapon! That Sacred Gear is able to bring ruin to any high tier beings!" His head was then slammed unto the floor by Koneko's right hand and held it there. She was getting tired of his talking.

"Do not let this small victory cloud your mind, Issei." Rias advised her Pawn. "The Sekiryūtei no Kenju (Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor) is not almighty, but it is potent. It'll take time before it reaches the level to kill a God. The only reason you won was because this deformed crow underestimated you and became far to desperate when he realized he was losing."

Issei nodded at that, making sure to train himself more in the near future.

Koneko break his legs, Kiba cut off his hands. We'll need to give Twilight Healing back to Asia after we deal with this filth." Rias commanded her Rook and Knight.

"Mittelt-san and Kalawarner-san, please pin him to the wall." Issei kindly asked the two fallen angels as he glared at the man that killed his friend.

Koneko mutely nodded at the command as she leaped up by a few inches.

SMASH!

CRACK!

"Gyaaa~h" Dohnaseek cried in pain as he felt his knees shattered, his legs bent at odd angles due to the small whitette twisting her feet on his knees.

Koneko ignored the man's cry as she held him up by his arms, holding them up for Kiba.

The blonde Knight walked forward, summoning Firebrand, the blade of fire, and cut off his hands, the wound cauterizing by the searing heat from the blade and adding more pain to the suffering graceless angel. Her slit eyes with the red sclera narrowed at the man's please to stop.

Koneko then tossed him to the nearest wall, about ten feet away, with tremendous force, his body slamming into it.

Before Dohnaseek could have a chance to fall off the wall, he was pinned to by two gold colored spears in his arm near his elbow and two pink ones in his thigh. By then his eyes were rolled to the back of his head and his screaming became hoarse.

"This is the end for you, Dohnaseek." Rias claimed. "Issei come." She said to the brunette devil. "I will help with the final blow."

"Thank you, Buchou." He said as Raynare helped him up and walked him to the left of the redhead and before pinned fallen angel.

"Place you hand palm up over my own." Rias said as she held up her left, Issei doing as instructed. "Now gather some magic from your core as I send some of mine. Your magic isn't high enough, but with training, it will be tremendous." She smiled as she sees a small marble sized green-red orb floating on the brunette's palm. She frowned slightly at seeing Raynare's hand between her own and Issei's hand. "What are you doing?" She asked as she kept her concentration at sending her magic, now through the female fallen angel's hand to her only Pawn in her peerage.

"This bastard is the reason why Issei suffered so much." She glared at the man. "If he's going to die, at least let me be a part of it." She said as the small red-green orb gained a mixed color of crimson, black, and red. The three colors swirling with the orb and grew to the size of a basketball, the attack giving off a mixture of unholy and devil aura.

"Disappear from my sight, Dohnaseek." Issei said as the brown slit in his eyes gained a green tint.

"Wait..." He rasps out before his body was engulfed in the tri-formed attack, erasing it to nothing but a scant few feathers.

A green glow caught the group's attention. Looking to it, they see the rings in a green ball of transparent light floating and gliding towards Issei.

The brunette held out his hand, the green glow floating over his palm. He smiled as he handed them to Rias, who allowed the Sacred Gear to float unto her hands.

"Let's give these back to her." She said.

…

Rias' Peerage and three fallen angels stood before Asia, who was laid on the ground, with a red rotating arcane under.

"Hear me lost soul who has died with regret." Rias spoke, her voice echoed around the church as winds began to blow through the abandoned building. Her wings were out and her eyes slit with red sclera. Her aura grew as the arcane rotated faster. "I, Rias Gremory, summon you to your body so that you begin a life anew. As my servant and friend." A chest piece floated, this one the form of a bishop, the half white while the other half was black. 'A mutated piece?' She thought as the rings floated to the nun's hand, slipping unto her middle fingers. 'Another member to add to the family.' She mentally smiled as the Evil Piece floated over the nun's chest and sank into it, the arcane fading as her body gave a small red glow and soon that faded as well.

The group waited in baited silence, all hoping that the ritual was a success.

Seconds later, Asia opened her eyes, gasping as she took the first breathe of her new life. She sat up as her eyes looked around frantically, the last thing she remembered was singing before darkness claimed her sight.

"She seems okay to me." Kalawarner smiled.

"Asia." Issei whispered as tears threaten to leave his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked as Raynare let his arm go.

Asia looked at the brunette and gasps. "I...Issei-san?" She replied in Japanese.

The young Hyoudou smiled as he hugged her, his shoulder shaking as he sobbed on the blonde. "I'm glad. I'm so glad you're okay." He sniffed.

The blonde's eyes were wide, but they soon relaxed as she smiled. Wrapping her arms around the brunette's back, she combed his hair with her left hand. "Thank you, Issei-san." She said as a tear came from her eye.

Rias smiled. "Well then Issei. I hope you look after your kouhai." She said.

The brunette looked to her King. "What do you mean?" He wondered.

"Well she will need a place to stay." Akeno giggled.

"Is that okay with you, Asia?" He asked the revived nun now turned devil.

"Yes please." She nodded.

Rias nodded. She then turned to the three fallen angels. "So what are you going to do?"

"Obviously going at Issei's." Raynare said. "I'm also defecting from Gregory."

"So am I." Kalawarner said.

"Well then boy, looks like you have four beautiful young ladies staying at your house." Mittelt teased the brunette. "I hope your parents don't mind."

Issei gulped. Both his parents have a knack for jumping to conclusions, especially his mother.

"But I think we should do something first." Mittelt said as she locked eyes with the brunette. "Issei, will you please stand before us?" She kindly asked.

Without a thought, he gently released the blonde nun and walked forward to them.

The three fallen angels kneeled before the brown haired devil, shocking all the other occupants in the area.

Raynare and Kalawarner allowed their wings to emerge from their backs, showing the one set of wings, the rank of a Crave.

What shocked the devils was the amount of wings that fluttered out of Mittelt's back.

Rias' eyes widen. "A Cyv?" She gasps.

Mittelt looked at the brunette, her seven sets of wings fluttering slightly.

"I, Mittelt-"

"I, Raynare-"

"I, Kalawarner-"

"Pledge our loyalty, life, and fate to you, Hyoudou Issei. We will follow your commands and protect your body from harm, using our own as a shield." They decreed as they went and pluck a feather from their wings, another feather instantly growing back to replace it.

"We offer our feather, a part of ourselves and proof that we place our lives along with yours." They then held their feathers to the young Hyoudou, the separated plum changing to pink, red, and gold, respectfully. "Take this and we will be yours to command."

"And if Mittelt and Kalawarner are lucky, you'll have three women as your girlfriends." Raynare teased.

Issei was stunned! These three fallen angel, easily stronger than him, have pledged their loyalty to him. He swallowed. To reject them is like kicking them out of the streets. He mentally sighed.

"I...I accept." He said before the offered feathers glowed and flew to his right arm, marking the skin and staying there. He passed his hand over the feathers and was shocked that he felt his own skin.

The three stood up and smiled, their wings returning into their backs.

Rias sighed. "This will be a lot to take in."

TDL

The cat was on the window sail, its golden eyes seeing everything. The feline then turned and leaped away just as the white haired devil looked at its direction. 'We'll meet soon my little Shirone.' The voice echoed as it vanished in a purple arcane circle.

TDL

Issei opened the front door to his home. "I'm home." He called out into the house. Not hearing anything, the brunette wondered if his parents decided to go out. He then turned to the four behind him. "Come on in. I'll fix something to eat." He smiled.

"This is where Issei-san lives? È bellissimo (It's very beautiful)." The nun revived as a devil complimented.

"Feels like a welcoming home." Kalawarner said.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Mittelt smiled.

"It's good to be back here again." Raynare grinned.

"Ise-kun?" His mother mumbled as she and her husband came down the stairs. It was well into the night and they heard the front door open, a bat in the mother's hand while the father was armed with a golf club. They then relaxed when they saw Issei…

Along with four other young ladies.

"Hey, mom, dad." He greeted. "Sorry for being so late, but I was chosen to be a host to these girls. This Asia Argento, from Italy. Mittelt Grisa, from Germany. Kalawarner Trista, from Russia. And Amano Yuuma. Don't worry, they know how to speak Japanese" He lied smoothly.

Issei mother blinked before setting the bat on the counter. She gave a bow as she introduced herself. "Good evening. I'm happy to have you here. My name is Hyoudou Isa. Pleased to meet.

The father quickly put the club away and bowed in greeting. "My name is Hyoudou Seiji. We hope to be good hosts to you."

The two then stood and gave a welcoming smile. "Welcome to the Hyoudo Residence."

Raynare blinked. "Isa and Seiji…" She blinked. "They used part of their first names and name you." She looked at her lover.

The woman smiled. "Yep!" She laughed as her husband chuckled.

TDL

Issei sighed as he sat in his seat. Asia told him to go on ahead to school since she has a surprise for him. He barely paid attention as he made his way to his class, not hearing about the new students that came to the school.

"Settle down. Settle down!" The teacher said as he slapped a stack of papers on his desk. "Now students, today we have two new members for our class and two more classmates from foreign countries." He announced as he looked to the door. "You can come inside you four."

The door slid to the side and four teens, three females and one male, stepped into the class and stood before them. The guys were awing and whispering to each other as they looked at the two out of the three girls while some of the girls wondered why the boy was transferred to their class.

Issei's eyes were wide. 'No...way.' He thought.

"Hello, everyone!" The first female greeted with a cheer. "As you know, my name is Kiryuu Aika former Class 2A member and Treasurer of the Seitokai! Pleased to meet you!" Aika is a slender CC-cup bust seventeen-year old girl with long brown hair tied in two braids with blue ribbons and hazel colored eyes. She wears a set of pink circle rimmed glasses on her face.

"Saji Genshiro, Vice-treasurer of the Seitokai. Please to meet you." He said as he looked around the class. Genshiro is a young man about seventeen with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up.

"Hello, everyone." Asia, who was wearing a Kouh Gakouen's female uniform, greeted with a beaming smile, getting positive remarks from the male students. "My name is Asia Argento and I'm from Italy. I studied Japanese over the years. Pleased to meet you." She ended with a curtsy.

"Hello. My name is Amano Yuuma. I recently moved here a few weeks ago." Yuuma greeted in her 'human' form, wearing the female uniform of the Kouh Gakuen. "Pleased to meet you all!" She smiled as she looked around class, catching Issei's eyes with her. A mischievous glint flashed in her eyes. "Also Asia-chan, myself, and two other girls are staying at the Hyoudou's who are letting us lounge at their home!" She said with a large smile.

At that, the entire class became silent. Issei's eyes were wide, his mouth slightly agape.

Asia's face was as red as Rias' hair.

Aika had a large perverse grin on her face as her glasses glinted in the light.

Genshiro's eyebrow twitched. 'This guy...'

"WHAT THE HELL, ISSEI!" M&M along with the male populace, minus Genshiro, shouted at the brunette.

Issei simply sighed as he slid his himself back, letting the perverted duo fly passed him. He quickly got up and caught their legs, saving them from falling out of the second story window.

"Guys this is getting annoying." He stated. "My parents were called before they came. I didn't even know about this until last night." He lied.

"But how can you have such beautiful bodies staying at your house?!" The duo shouted in tears.

Yuuma simply giggled.

"That's wasn't nice, Yuuma-san." Asia softly scolded the human formed fallen angel.

"I couldn't help it." The dark haired female confessed.

Katase and Murayama both looked at each other and nodded, both having a serious expression on their faces.

Issei pulled the duo inside. "You guys alright?"

The two simply huffed and went to their seat, sulking at the fact that the brunette was a host to four girls.

'It could always get worse.' He mentally sighed.

The door was moved open and Mittelt stuck her head in, a smile on her face. "Thank you for last night Issei!" She shouted. "We had a lot of fun." And then she closed the door.

The class was silent once again.

Issei simply took a deep breath. 'Damn it.'

 **AND THAT WAS CHAPTER TWO. THE WHOLE ARC IN CHAPTER MOVE WITH EXTRAS STRIKES AGAIN. IT'S NOT LIKE HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST ISSEI'S….IN FACT YES. YES I DO. PERVERSION SHOULD HAVE A LIMIT AND HIS IS JUST…BEYOND. IT'S THE REASON WHY I WROTE THIS FANFIC. I KNOW NOT MUCH PEOPLE WILL LIKE AN OOC HYOUDOU ISSEI AND SOME WOULD RATHER PREFER HIS PERVRETED CANNON VERSION THAT DEFEATED HIS RIVAL WITH THE MOTIVATION OF RIAS' BUST SIZE BEING CUT IN HALF AND DEDICATED EVERY SINGLE PUNCH TO THE GIRLS HE CARE ABOUT BREASTS. YEAH...REAL FUCKING MOTIVATOR. BUT ANYWAY THAT'S MY OPINION.**

 **LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **DOGMA OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAHAHA! I LI~VE! THANK YOU ONE AND ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE! AND I DO HOPE THAT THIS CHAP WAS WOTH THE REWRITE FOR YA'LL.**

CHAPTER THREE: GIRLS AND WEEKEND TROUBLE

Issei mentally sighed in his bed, a weight at either side of his body. 'Thank you Saturday morning.' He thought.

Both Raynare and Rias were on either side of him, glaring at each other.

"What are you doing here, crow?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Making sure that you don't take advantage of my boyfriend, bat." The fallen angel said back at the redhead.

Both were on their knees, Raynare being topless and wearing a purple thong while Rias was fully naked.

"As if I would do something like that." Rias said with a frown.

Issei opened his eyes to the sight of breasts over his face. "Morning." He groaned his arms feeling like jelly.

"Morning, Ise." Raynare said as she gave him a peck on the lips, mentally enjoying the small glare sent her way. "Want to take a bath? I'm sure I can chase that bat back into her cave.

"How about I lock you in a cage that you wouldn't be able to move at all, you crow." Rias' eyebrow twitched.

Before Issei could stop the two from arguing, Asia opened the door, her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. The blonde ex-nun was wearing a large white shirt with blue shorts.

"Breakfast is ready, Issei-san." She said before opening her eyes, seeing the shirtless brunette with the naked devil and near naked fallen angel on the bed. Her face flushed at the sight of Issei's muscled body as she fumbled with her shirt, unintentionally raising it up her smooth stomach.

"My, my, Asia." Raynare chuckled as she shifted to her teenage form. "Daring of you to show so much skin." She teased.

Asia's face reddened more as she realized what she did. She quickly sent a quick apology and ran out the room, slamming the door as she did so.

Issei looked at the door with concern. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked to his King.

Rias simply rubbed his arm, feeling the muscle under his skin. "Just a corruptive phase." She said plainly.

"Should we be worried?" He wondered.

"Just be careful of the Red Moon." She said simply.

Asia has indeed changed over the two weeks since becoming a devil. She prayed less since she gets a headache, the more feelings she puts into it, the more pain she gets. She had to put her bible and cross away from herself since it burns her upon contact. She even tripped M&M when they were being chased by the kendo club, playing a very believable act of wondering what happened.

His musing was abruptly cut short as Kalawarner, wearing a T-shirt and blue panties, bursts through the door, leaping to the brunette, and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him into her clothes breasts.

"Morning, Issei." She said in a sultry tone as she combed her hand through his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. "We missed you." She added.

Mittelt entered the room, dressed in a black nightgown and equal colored panties. "She did." She corrected before she thumbed to a direction. "Saw Asia running down the hall with a red as hell face." She said as she made her way to the bed and sat at the edge, watching as the brunette was trying to get his head from the blue haired fallen angel's bust. "Also your parents said that they were going out shopping." She added and laughed as Issei got his head out of the soft flesh pillows that belonged to Kalawarner.

"She did mumble your name in her sleep though." The bluenette said.

"I-I did not!" The blonde shouted as she looked at the taller woman.

Issei took a deep breath, his heightened senses taking in the aroma off the four females in the room, and sighed. "So what's the plan for today, Rias-sempai?" He asked.

Rias simply grinned.

Let it be known that Hyoudou Issei does not like that grin.

TDL

Issei leaped off the ground, panting slightly as the large five meter morning star slammed just where he was. The young devil was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with black jogging pants and white sneaker. He has several smudges of dirt and nicks on his exposed arms. He then looked up seeing Koneko with her left leg raised surrounded by a blue aura.

The young whitette was dressed in a white shirt and an equal colored dress, showing her yellow edged lime green underwear to distract the brunette.

If he was cannon of course.

Issei raised his left arm, the Sekiryūtei no Kenju (Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor)'s gem glowing brightly.

 **[BOOST!] [DRAGON FIST!]**

The burning aura bursts around his armored hand as he clenched it to meet his kouhai in the air. The two attacks clashed, causing a large explosion.

Kiba took the chance to shot at the brown haired devil after he crashed into the ground. She was wearing a yellow wife beater with thigh length biker pants.

…

Raynare was avoiding a large amount of lightning bolts as she soared through the air. She quickly span, avoiding two more curved arcs and summoned a large bident to throw, the weapon cutting through the air as it neared its target.

Akeno, dressed in her fixed miko clothing, avoided it, but suffered a small scratch as it passed her left shoulder. At her flinch, she did not notice Kalawarner by her side, the bluenette's left fist cocked back.

"You let your guard down!" She shouted, getting her attention and managing to strike the younger woman's right cheek.

Akeno was sent flying by the force, but released her wings to stave her flight. She hissed at the two fallen angels as her teeth sharpened. She thought of summoning one of her familiar, but shook that away. She raised her arms as a large arcane triangle within a circle within a square, each rotating at the opposite manner.

The two fallen women eyes widened as a large concentrated beam of electricity was sent their way. The two leaped up in the air, avoiding the deadly beam.

…

Rias watched as Akeno summoned more arcane seals. She was wearing a red tracksuit that has a chest wide white line that goes down her top and a red pants with white lines at the outer sides. 'They've gotten better.' She mentally smiled.

"Taking a break, Gremory?" Mittelt, wearing a blue Lolita version of her clothing, asked standing a few meters away from the redhead devil.

"Continuous uses of my Destruction Power can be taxing." She countered.

"Well let's see if we can break that limit, shan't we?" She smiled as she allowed a pair of wings to slip out of the slits at the back of her dress. "Every five minutes you last; I'll release one set of wings." She said as she summoned a pink javelin.

"I know." The red head replied as she held her left hand out, a flame of power hovering over her palm. Seconds later, she sends the ball at the far older younger looking woman.

...

Issei groaned as he laid flat on his back, his mussels aching slightly.

Kiba sighed as Koneko was rubbing her shoulders. Her wife beater torn showing her yellow sports bra with the left strap broken. Her biker shorts having several tears in them.

Koneko clothes were also torn to a degree. Her left sleeve missing as the front of the shirt around her chest, showing a portion of her yellow edged lime green bra.

Akeno was sitting with her legs crossed. Her face being calm as she took deep breaths through her nose and out of her mouth. Her hakama was torn around her thighs and ankles, her shihakusho torn around her stomach.

Rias sighed as she rolled her shoulder, trying to get the kink out. Her track suit was torn, showing her purple bra to all. Her pants were missing the right leg.

Issei then felt a weight on his chest and raised his head only to meet Mittelt's eyes, the blonde having lost her bow during her spar with the Gremory heiress.

"You look tired." She stated, listening to his heartbeat.

"You try facing against two people with more experience than you." He grumbled.

"You amuse me, Hyoudou." She giggled.

...

Raynare sat on a log, looking as the red haired devil was telling the blonde fallen angel to get off her tired Pawn. The Lolita simply replying that his chest makes a good, strong, and firm pillow.

"You okay, Ray?" Kalawarner asked her friend.

Raynare sighed. "Just wondering how things would have turned out if I was like Dohnaseek." She said.

"We'd be dead." The bluenette stated bluntly, remembering how merciless the redhead was through Mittelt's words. "But hey!" She grinned as she wrapped her arm around her friend's neck. "Nothing like the present, right? We're alive. You've got a strong boyfriend and I am pretty sure that a lot more girls will be gunning for him." She teased.

Raynare chuckled, seeing Mittelt hugging the brunette. "Yeah." She smiled.

...

Rias pinched the bridge of her nose as she looked at how Mittelt was talking to Issei. She will admit that she is getting a BIT jealous of this situation. She can see the dusting of peach on the blonde's face as she talked to her only Pawn in her Peerage.

'Speaking about blondes.' The devil heiress thought. "Issei, can you go check on Asia?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure." He nodded as Mittelt sat up, allowing him to do the task.

TDL

Asia was kneeling in a dark room, Twilight Healing forming a dome of green light around her. The area that was under the green light flourished, plants of different types and colors grew around the devil nun. Her face was calm and serene. A sudden flash of a face went through her mind.

Freed.

Asia's face scrunched slightly, not noticing the flickering of the dome to a different color. Her breathing began to shorten as her heart rate began to quicken. "Asia?" She heard Issei's voice as he knocked on the door. Her eyes snapped open, showing that they were now green slit with red sclera as they slowly reverted back to normal. "Yes, Issei-san?" She called as she stood up, looking around, she sees that all the plants that grew around her were corroded, rotted, and dead. She quickly stepped out of the circle, not liking what she was seeing. She then turned and opened the door, slipping out and closing it behind her.

Issei's face was rather close to the blonde, causing the Bishop to press against the wall with an atomic blush on her face. "How was the training going?" He asked with a small smile.

Asia looked down as she poked her fingers. "It...it went well." She muttered.

The brunette smiled before he patted her head, getting a smile from her in return. "C'mon. Where going to have lunch." He said.

Asia held his hands, a blush on her face. "C...Can I sit next to you?" She asked.

"Sure." Issei nodded as he guided the ex-nun. "I think it's mine and Kiba's turn to cook though."

TDL

Issei stretched as he took a walk around the outskirts of Kouh. The girls having told him that they were going to go shopping for clothes. "Man that training field that Rias-san set up is half the size of the school. Never thought you can do something like that though." He muttered to himself as he clenched his fists. "I'm going to become strong. Strong enough to take on anything that would want to hurt my friends and family."

clang...

"Hm?" He blinked as he looked about. "What was that?"

clang, clang.

"Well I got nothing else to do." He shrugged as he made his way to where the sounds were coming from. He reached to a small foliage and looked through it, blinking his eyes in surprise at what he's seeing. He simply proceeded to step out and sat down to look.

TDL

Katase and Murayama stood there panting, both holding a katana in their hands. The two wore wrappings around their breasts and black hakama pants and were barefooted.

Before them stood a calm, but grinning, Saeko. She had her blade rested over her right shoulder with her left hand on her hip. She was also wearing wrappings around her breasts and black hakama pants and was barefooted.

The faded pinkette and brunette sword wielder rushed forward. Katase swinging down with Murayama swinging left.

The purple haired Japanese moved to the side as she swung her blade diagonally, clashing against both swords with one arm.

"C'mon you two." She goaded. "I'm sure if Hyoudou was here, you'd tried to impress him." She whispered in a teasing tone. The two girls blushed, the strength momentarily faltered. Taking advantage of their relaxed hold, the young Busujima managed to knock Katase's blade away.

"Damn." The faded pinkette cursed as Murayama clashed her blade against Saeko's. "Hold her off as long as you can!" She shouted as she went for her blade.

"Easier said than done!" The brunette gritted as she tried to stave off her captain's strike.

But Saeko was not going to let that happen. She grabbed the busty brunette by her bandages and pulled her close, turning as she did so. She then swung her around, tossing her towards the faded pinkette just as she grabbed her sword.

Issei watched in amusement as the brunette collided with the faded pinkette, the two tumbling over each other and surprisingly not getting hurt by the blades that clattered away from them once their momentum settled.

"Okay girls, take five." Saeko smiled as the two groaned and sat up rubbing their hands. "Come on." She chuckled. "Grandfather did worst, remember?"

"If so. That person must be a real badass, huh?" Issei let himself known as he stood a few meters away from them with a small smile on his face.

"Hyoudou?" Katase and Murayama blinked as they stood up and Saeko smiled.

"Hello, Busujima-senpai, Murayama-san, Katase-san." He greeted with a bow as he kept his eyes to theirs.

Saeko held her naked blade out to them, Katase bringing the scabbard and Murayama placing the weapon into it. They then gathered the other two and placed them away as well.

"Katase, Murayama, can you go prepare some tea for the four of us please?" She asked.

"Hai, Busujima-sama…" They bowed before they left.

Issei raised an eyebrow at their addressing the purplette.

"They normally don't call me that." She chuckled as she sat on the grassy ground, patting the area before her, inviting the young Hyoudou to sit there. "C'mon and sit here for your sempai." She grinned as the brunette allowed a small sigh to escape his lips as he made his way to the spot and sat there with his legs crossed. She then turned her back to him and leaned until her head landed on his right thigh, unknowing of her bandaged breasts gaining his attention for the moment. "A~h…" She sighed. "It's official; your lap is the best."

The brunette snorted as he leaned back, using his arms to support him. "What am I, some kind of furniture?"

"The best kind." Saeko stated as she looked up to him. "So how are those guesses doing? You mentioned that there are four of them, but I only saw three in school." She pointed out.

"Kala-chan's still getting some things fixed." He said.

Saeko frowned slightly. "Giving nicknames already?" She hid her tone in a teasing manner.

"Oh… Must be something I picked up from my mom." He wondered.

"What if I asked to go out with Katase, Murayama and myself?" She claimed as she lay on her side.

"I wouldn't mind as long as all three of you are okay with it." He replied.

Saeki leaned up, her breasts pressing against the brunette's chest. "Really." She said.

Issei flushed, but nodded. "I honestly have no plans tonight." He said.

"Wouldn't that Amano girl want to come?" Saeko asked. "She has been very close to you."

"She says she has plans with Mittelt, Kalawarner, and Asia." He answered.

"Hoh?" She grinned. "That's nice." She complimented just as Katase and Murayama came back.

The two kendo members paused at the sight if their captain being very close to the brunette.

"Oh girls." Saeko smiled as she looked at them. "I want us to be dressed at our best." She stood up and crossed her arms under her bust. "We're going on a date tonight." She smiled brightly.

The two blinked.

"E~h!"

TDL

Issei walked into his house and sighed. After finally being able to convince the two that it was Saeko's idea, the four had agreed that they would go to this new restaurant that opened called the 'Tear Drop'.

"I'm home." He called out as he entered the hall, instantly noting Kalawarner sitting on the couch reading a book in the living room.

The bluenette was dressed in a black tube top with white short shorts.

You know those kind of shorts that you can just slip on and off? Yeah, those kinds.

Looking up, she saw her young charge and smiled. "Hey Issei." She greeted as the brunette sat by her right.

"Hey, Kala." He sighed in greeting.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she closed the book and placed it aside to lean her head against his left shoulder.

Issei's hand moved on autopilot, his fingers combing through the fallen angel's blue threshes. "I have a date later." He said

"You don't sound so happy." She said.

"Believe me, I am." He smiled, but then sighed. "Is it wrong for me to like more than one woman?" He questioned.

"Ray did say that it was okay." Kalawarner stated as she went and laid her head on his lap, her breasts bounced as she looked at him from below. "That also depends in what way you like them for." She stated.

"I have romantic feelings for my whole club, Kala." He confessed. "Rias-san, Akeno-sempai, Kiba-chan, and Koneko-chan as well as my growing feelings for Asia too. I also have a crush on Busujima-sempai, Katase and Murayama. I like Milt-chan and you too." He said locking eyes with the fallen angel's visible brown. "I like all of you." He sighed resting his head on the couch, looking towards the ceiling. "Doesn't that make me some kind of playboy or a pervert? I mean I like all of you, but I don't want to come off like some kind of guy that thinks with his dick alone."

Kalawarner was touched by the brunette's words. If it was like any other guy that just want to fuck with girls solely for his own gain, pleasure, and/or ego, she would pin him to wall via his crotch like she had done in the past. She reached up and cupped his cheeks, guiding his face to look down to her direction again. "You have a lot on your mind, don't you?" She whispered soothingly.

"Too much." He confessed.

"Well then let me help you with some of that weight." She said as she pulled the brunette's face and kissed him in the lips.

Issei's eyes were wide, feeling how soft the older woman's lips were. Relaxing, he held her by her back and returned the kissed.

"Hm~." The bluenette moaned as she separated from him. "Ray was right. You are a good kisser." She giggled as she got off and then straddled his hips, pressing her groin against his own and her breasts to his chest. "Let's see how good you are, hm?" She licked her lips as she pulled her top down, revealing her large breasts that were topped with light brown areola with darker toned nipples. "They look nice, don't they?" She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Issei smiled. "Yeah, they do." He agreed as he reached behind her and squeezed her ass. "These feel good too." He added before kissing between her cleavage, the bluenette moaning from the contact. He then kissed her lips again causing a feeling of warmth to go through the fallen angel's body.

If graceless woman's wings were out, they would have been fluttering in joy! 'I kissed a lot of men in my long life.' She thought. 'But this one is by far the best!' She complimented as she moved back and began to grind against the brunette. "I think you should give my breasts some attention too." She cooed.

The brunette nodded, his face flushed as he neared the woman's left nipple. He took it in his mouth and began to suck on it.

"Oh yes." She moaned as she held his head to her large bosom. "Do my tits taste good, baby?" She breathed.

Issei didn't say anything as he switched to the next mammary. He allowed his make outs with Raynare to take over as he slipped his left hand from her ass and brushed its way to the hem of her shorts.

The bluenette stopped her grinding as she inched her ass back a bit, giving the teen access to her lower region. Her body shivered in anticipation as his fingers slipped under the band of her dark green panties and brushes over the small patch of hair. She then gasps as she felt two fingers enter her quim. "O~h." She moaned as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Right there…"

Issei can feel his finger being gripped by the velvet walls. He slowly thrusts into her, making twists and turns and even bended his finger now and then. He then gave her breasts attention once again, sucking on her left hardened nipple and fondling her right. Releasing her nipple, he smiled. "Damn, Kala. Your breasts are nice." He complimented as his hand sank into her soft bust.

"Hm~" Kalawarner bit her lower lip as she felt that was going to climax soon. "More…" She slurred.

Issei pulled his fingers out, earning a disapproving moan from the older woman. He then turned her around, slipping his hand back into her short and began to rub her clit, getting her to grind her ass against his groin and humping his finger into her cunt.

"Oh fuck." She breathed as the brunette fondled her breast and kissed her neck, nibbling at the tender flesh. She raised her right hand to his face and turned him to kiss him on the lips, their tongues dancing as they sway about. "I'm so close." She said into his ears. "Make me cum, baby. Make me cum." She moaned as she picked up on her grinding, pressing her ass against his boner and moaning as pleasure rushed through her system. "I'm so close. So fucking close. I...I...aaa~hn..." She came as she pulled Issei into another kiss, her body shaking as pleasure racked through her body.

Issei's fingers slipped out of Kalawarner's gripping snatch and pulled it up, noting his fingers were damped by her juices. 'I wonder how it tastes?' He thought as he sucked on it, having not done so with Raynare.

Kalawarner panted as she saw the young devil tasting her essence. 'That looks so hot.' She thought.

"I hope I taste good too." Raynare said as she stood behind them, a sheet of paper in one hand with a pen in the other. She nodded at the paper as she checked whatever's on the list off.

"Ray-chan." Issei blinked as he looked back to his first fallen lover.

"Congrats, Kala." She beamed a smile at the bluenette. "You're girlfriend number two."

"Isn't that happy news." Mittelt said as she walked down the stairs, rubbing her fist with an ice pack.

Kalawarner stood up as she fixed her top, ignoring the funny feeling in her shorts. "What happened to your hand?" She asked in worry as she approached the smaller woman.

"I just punched a dumbass wall. Hard." She replied with a shrug.

TDL

A man was buried under numbers of shelves and books, only his black shoes being revealed under the rubble. The man can only groan in mild discomfort.

Another man simply stood there. He has white hair with blue ends and has grey-silver eyes with oval shaped blue glasses over them. He wears a grey robe with a green linen shin length jacket over it and white shoes. "You should have told her." He said as he fixed his glasses.

"I know." The man mumbled from under the large stacks of wood that would surely kill a normal man.

"I'll get the ice packs." He sighed as he walked out the man's office. "I'm sure she aimed for your jaw."

"Why me?" He whimpered as he felt his lower jaw shift.

TDL

"So you have a date with three ladies, huh?" The blonde stated as she looked at her chosen charge, who nodded in response "I see." She closed her eyes in thought then smiles. "I think we can get some good clothes for you."

TDL

Issei just stepped up to the block near the restaurant, Tear Drop. He was dressed in a white shirt with an open long sleeved blue coat over it, black pants, and a pair of black polished shoes. He then looked ahead and noted a small crowed. Curious, he went to investigate, his gut feeling telling him to do so. As he approached the crowed his ears can pick up the comments from the male patrons, rather they are single or not. And despite the whispers they were doing.

"Look at those ladies!"

"I know! That tall one looks amazing?"

"What about the shortest girl? Bet you can pick her up and pound her against the wall."

"But he's at it again…"

"Think he'll get these girls too?"

"I hope not."

"They look rich though."

"Won't someone try to talk to him?"

"Yeah you do it. Some of the other guys were lucky to go on with their dates."

"Is that why you decided to leave your girl at home?"

"Hell yeah! You think I want my woman to leave me when she's being offered more money than I make a month?!"

Issei simply ignored the voices and wondered how he can control his hormones despite being a denizen of the dark. After finally pushing his way through the crowed he saw a young man talking.

"How about you three come have some fun with me?" He said in suave tone. He is a tall and handsome young man in his early twenties with short blonde hair with the front fringes swept back over his head and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a black blazer with crimson embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned, just three buttons short, giving a decent view of his chest.

"I'll have to kindly decline. My sisters and I are waiting until our date arrives." A female voice replied, prompting the young Hyoudou to look.

And boy did he wish that he looked sooner.

Saeko was dressed in a traditional light purple ankle length yukata with a yellow obi sash around her stomach, the yukata being decorated with red sparrows on it. She wears some light purple eyeliner and equal color lipstick. Her hair was done in a bun with a pin in it and a curled bang that leads down framing her left breast. She also wears a set of geta sandals.

Murayama was dressed in a light blue yukata with mountain region paintings and wears a brown obi sash around her stomach. She wears light honey-brown eyeliner with bronze colored lipstick and a set of zori sandals and white socks.

Katase was dressed in a pink detached sleeves yukata with peach décor on it and wears a red obi sash around her stomach. Her hair was set in sideways short-tail and wears peach colored eyeliner and lipstick. She also wears a set of sandals on her feet with zori socks.

'Beautiful.' He thought as he took some steps forward, gaining the attention of the four before him. "You all look beautiful." He complimented them, earning small blushes from the two younger of the females and a small laugh from the eldest of the trio. "Sorry I'm late." He apologized. "I ended up coming out a stop earlier.

The man frowned as he noted the small light in the three girls' eyes. "Beat it, kid you're-"

"Right on time, Issei." Saeko smiled at the sight of the young man, cutting off the blonde in the process. "And I must say that you look rather handsome the way you're dressed." She complimented she made her way to the brunette with Katase and Murayama following her while making a wall between their club captain and the blonde man.

"Oi…" The man began.

"It's not nice to keep women waiting, Hyoudou." Katase stated with her hands on her hips.

"Oi." The man repeated, irritation clear in his voice.

"I'll make it up to you three, I promise." He bargained.

The purple haired young woman hummed as she placed her fingers below her chin in mock thought. "Very well. Give us a good time and I'll give you a kiss on the cheek as a reward." She smiled.

Issei's face was flushed. "E-Even if you decided to do that to me, I would still do my best so you three can have fun." He countered.

Saeko giggled. "Well then girls, shall we?"

"Oi." The blonde young man growled out, his eyebrows twitching at the sight of the brunette guiding the trio to the restaurant. How could these three girls ignore him in favor of some 'kid'. 'I'll just offer him money like some of the others.' He thought he began to walk to the young Hyoudou. 'And if not, I'll have to teach him a lesson like all the others.'

Issei didn't get that far since the older male grabbed him by his right shoulder, causing the brunet to stop and look at the taller male. "Can I help you?" He asked in a rather calm tone.

If it was possible, the blonde got a bit more annoyed. "It's obvious that these girls are supposed to be on a date with you." He sighed. "But I don't see how this will work out. So how about I take two of them and you can-"

"Sorry, but no." Issei cut him off with a frown. "I promised their father that I would take all three them out and I will stick to my words. They may not look it, but they are sisters." He then smiled as he gently grabbed the older male's wrist. "Besides. You look like someone that can get any woman possible." He said as he turned to the ladies that he was supposed to spend time with, each giving him an acceptable smile.

The young man growled as he reached out to grab the brunette's shoulder, using more force in his strength than he should.

Issei simply stepped aside, letting the blonde male pass by and lost his footing, watching him tripped and fell forward on the ground. "Sorry about that." He apologized. 'I just moved on my own back there.'

The man gritted his teeth as he stood. Ignoring the small laughter around him ad growled.

Issei raise his hand. "Let's not fight here, shall we." He stated. "I don't want any trouble and I'm sure you don't want to be more embarrassed than you are already." He said a he held his hand out to him. "So let's stop this and go on with our lives."

The blonde scoffed as he walked passed him, bumping his shoulder against the brunette. 'I'll remember this, punk.' He vowed as he walked away.

Issei sighed as he lowered his arm. 'I guess I avoided one crisis.'

"Whoo!"

"Good job kid!"

"You showed that asshole good!"

Issei looked about, completely forgetting that he was in a crowd.

"Okay! That's enough! Give the little hero some space and get back to work, get to eating, or go home!" A woman shouted, causing the majority of the crowed to hightail out of the area.

The four youths look to the entrance of the restaurant and saw a woman standing there. She looks about her late thirties and has golden blonde hair that reaches to her neck that faded to orange mixed with red down to her hips that were braided in five separated chain links. She wears a purple dress that accentuated her figure. She has HH-cup bust and child bearing wide hips. Her eyes are blue with a hint of orange and she wears a set of sparkling grey low heel slippers.

"Hello." She greeted the quartette as she approached them. "My name is Livia. I'm the owner of 'Tear Drop' and would like to invite you for a meal for getting the kid out." She offered.

"I'm sure it's fine, Livia-san." Issei tried to turn the offer down.

"Oh don't look a gift horse in the mouth." She said as she motioned to the entrance. "Just come inside and let me thank you. Trust me, you'll like it." She added with a grin as she walked into her building.

…

The four followed the woman in silence, being led by the owner.

"So…" Issei began. "How long has that guy been stealing other guys' dates?" He wondered.

The woman snorted. "More than a good few dozens. Some of the guys were lucky to even leave with their dignities intact. In fact you're the third person to avoid losing face like the last two. Add to the fact that the guy has a fiancée."

"He's engaged?!" Katase and Murayama said in unison, Saeko blinking at the knowledge.

Issei frowned. "Woah." He muttered. 'I have two girlfriends and I wouldn't dare flirt with a girl's heart. Especially the ones that are on a date' He thought. "So must be rich, huh?"

"Very." The woman nodded. "His father spoiled him and his mother tries to correct that, but it goes in one ear and comes out the next."

"I feel sorry for whoever he is engaged with." Saeko commented. "I would want to cancel the engagement."

"Unfortunately their parents agreed to it from the time they were kids. So a simple disagreement won't change the contract. His father was especially pushing for the engagement to go through."

"Must be a power hungry idiot." Issei commented, but grunted as Katase bumped his side with her elbow.

The woman simply laughed. "I like your attitude, kid." Livia grinned as she opened the door they reached. "Welcome to the VIP lounge." She smiled as she allowed the four to enter.

The room was as large as a ballroom, with tables ranging from four seaters to sixteen. The walls were marble and painted a green and red color with pictures on the right wall from the door.

Issei felt a bit underdressed as he looked at the richly dressed people in the room.

"Don't worry, kid. You'll fit right in." She laughed. "Now follow me. I'll guide you to your booth."

The four were lead to a table at the end of the room that is inside a private like area. It was lit with enough light to show that it was four table seated set. Issei allowed the three girls to seat as he held the chairs for them until he himself went to sit down.

"I'll go send someone to you to give your service. Please enjoy the scenery and soft music as you wait." Livia smiled as she gave a small bow and walked away. 'Hopefully she won't mess this one up.' She thought.

Saeko turned to the young Hyoudou that was seated across. "So Issei. How has your life been treating you this far?" She quizzed.

The brunette shrugged and gave a small smile. "Well not much. Being part of the Occult Research Club isn't as bad as one would think. You get to give out flyers and what not. And also visit people that are interested in expanding their supernatural knowledge."

"So you're really friendly to them, huh?" Katase asked from the brunette's right.

"I have to be respectful." The devil answered. "I mean I have four guests sleeping in my house. Boundaries have to be made." He added. 'Accept for when they come inside my room at night.'

"It's good to know that you respect women, Hyoudou." Murayama sighed from her seat across from Katase. "Unlike those two." She muttered.

"I'm seriously thinking on cutting ties with them, but I'm basically the only person in school that would actually breath the same air as them."

"Kinda harsh, but needed." Saeko commented.

Katase frowned slightly. "So how did you become friends with those two?"

Issei blinked. "Well I met them a week after a good friend of mine moved to England due to her father being offered a better job there. I was depressed and I was in the park. It was then that I made three friends, Matsuda, Motohama and a girl. I never did get her name, but I'll never forget those dark silky hair and milky grey eyes." He said in a nostalgic manner, a faint smile on his face.

The girls decided not to question who this next childhood friend is.

Issei pulled himself out of the small memory and continued. "So a few months afterwards we met this weird old man that was carrying a bunch of books. He asked if we wanted to see the splendor of the woman's body. Me, being raised in a slightly stricter manner, decided that I didn't want to look at some old man's picture books. I mean we were six at that time. What kind of old man does that?" He snorted. "Several weeks later they're as perverse as they are today."

"So that's how you're not like them." Murayama nodded.

"Kufufufufu." The purple haired kendo captain chuckled darkly. "I think we should give this old man a visit, hm? Katase? Murayama?"

The two girls smiled. "We think so too." They agreed.

TDL

The man suddenly felt a chill running down his spine. "I feel a disturbance in the force." He said as he placed a fork of food in his mouth, wincing as his jaw shifted.

"Shouldn't you be drinking fluids instead?" The glasses wearing man stated.

"Gotta work out the kinks." The man hissed as he held his jaw. 'Damn she hits almost as hard as Ma.' He thought.

TDL

Issei gave a short, but nervous chuckle. 'I kinda feel bad for the guy. Kinda.' He thought. He was then about to ask them about themselves until he hears the sound of footsteps and...

Flesh hitting?

"I'm sorry I'm la~te!" A woman shouted as she ran towards their table.

She is a very tall and buxom woman with ridiculous curves. She has long blond hair that extends down pass her waist, and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair comes down unto her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down to her chin. She appears to have sleepy expression on her face. She is dressed in a white dress shirt with a brown skirt with a pair of low brown heeled shoes. As for the flesh hitting; that would be the bouncing of her humongous J-cup sized breasts.

'How can someone run with a rack that size?' The four though as one as they couldn't help, but follow the movement of those massive mammaries.

The woman reached a few steps from the young guests and lost her footing, swinger her arm about as she fell forward.

Issei noticed that she was going to hit the faded pinkette and pulled her close as he moved forward. His face was then hit by two large soft fleshy items obscuring his vison to black. 'Is this going to be a running gag?' He wondered.

Saeko's eyebrow twitched at the sight of the brunette's face vanishing into the blonde woman's cleavage as she held his head there to stable herself.

Katase's face was peached! She was also surprised at how hard and firm Issei's pectorals were despite knowing that he was not in any physical activity clubs. She also ignored the feelings of the woman's large breasts on her head and the giggling from Murayama.

The woman finally pushed herself off the two and bowed repeatedly to them. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for that!" She said while she locked eyes with each of the young people before her. Her eyes locked unto the Hyoudou and she couldn't help but look at his brown eyes.

Issei sighed, glad that he can see and breathe once again. His eyes then locking unto the blonde's hazel eyes. The two were locked and the brunette can swear that the woman's eyes had a slight pink haze over them. He also started to hair voices in his head.

"Hyoudou, can you let go of me please?" Katase asked with a flushed face.

The brunette blinked as the voices faded away and looked down to the faded pinkette that he was holding rather close to his chest. "Sorry about that. My body just moved on its own." He apologized as he helped her back to her seat.

"I-It's alright…" She looked away from him.

The woman shook her head, hoping she didn't get in any kind of trouble. Sighing that nothing happened, she stood straight up. "Good evening. My name is Marikawa Shizuka and I will be your waitress for this evening." She introduced herself as she looked at the four youths before her. "Can I offer you some drinks? And what would you like to have for your food?" She said as she pulled out a pen and notepad from...somewhere.

"I'll have a Screwdriver." Saeko requested.

"I'll have some orange juice, please." Murayama smiled.

"I'll take a Mojito, no alcohol." Katase asked.

"I'll take a Shirley Temple please." Issei smiled.

The woman jotted down the notes with her sleepy expression. She then tapped her chin with the pen and ran it over her lips. "What would you like to eat?" She asked a she tilted her head to the side.

Saeko went through the menu. "I'll take an Escargot as an appetizer, the Chicken Parmesan for the main course, and some Rainbow Cake for desert please." The purplette nodded to herself.

"I'll take a Calamari Platter please." Murayama started. "I'll also take the Cordon Blue, and I'll have some chocolate cake for desert please." The female brunette smiled.

"I'll start off with a Caesar salad." Katase smiled. "I'll take the lamb chop. Oh, can I have some mint jelly on the side?" She asked getting a nod from the buxom blonde in reply, she smiled. "And I'll have a lime sorbet, please."

Issei closed the menu. "I'll take a shrimp cocktail for appetizer. I would to have a medium steak with mushroom sauce, and I'll have a soufflé for desert, please."

The woman wrote down the orders. "What kind of soufflé would you like?" She asked.

Issei leaned back unto his seat in thought and smiled. "Surprise me, Marikawa-san." He requested.

"S-Sure." She stuttered as her face flushed a bit. "I'll bring your drinks in a few minutes. Your food will be prepared and finished within fifteen." She bowed to them. "Please enjoy your time here and please don't tell my boss about my mess-up." She pleaded.

"It's alright." Saeko smiled at the nervous woman, whom brightened up at the words.

The blonde smiled and gave one last look at the group before she went and make her orders.

Issei looked at the three young women that had agreed to go out with him. "So how is the kendo club doing?" He asked.

Saeko shrugged. "As normal as ever. Those two never give up on their antics."

"How can they be so persistent?" Murayama wondered. "If they didn't know any better is like they enjoy being beaten."

"Believe me if that were the case, they wouldn't try running away from you." Issei sighed.

"I'm still wondering how you can still be friends with such lecherous people." Katase commented.

"Everyone needs a friend." Issei said.

"I've been wondering." Saeko hummed. "Is it possible that you can be an honorary member of our club." She proposed.

"Eh?" His eyes were wide open, staring at the purple haired Japanese young woman. "Not that I'm complaining, but why not invite Kiba? I mean I've seen her handle hand held weapons and I'm pretty sure if she was a guy a lot, if not, most of the girls would be hounding her to hang with them."

Saeko laughed. "Maybe." She agreed.

"We did invite her, but she politely turned down the offer." Katase stated with a small frown.

'There goes my chance to go all out.' Saeko thought. "Besides, I've seen how you move. You've been training, haven't you?"

"You got me there." He laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I've been training with the house guesses. They know some hand to hand. And I've dabbled a bit with some kendo."

"Oh." The female brunette was surprised a bit at that knowledge. "Interesting." She hummed.

"So tell me a bit of yourselves. If it's okay." Issei asked.

"Where to begin." Saeko wondered. "My grandfather, mother and myself moved here after I turned four. A few months later Katase and Murayama were adopted into our household." She smiled at the two girls. "They've been with me ever since."

"Explains the whole 'bodyguard aura'." The brunette devil joked.

"Senzaemon-sama is a kind man." Katase smiled at the memory. "He thought us how to use swords from the time were six years old and Saeko-sama was seven."

"I remember when your hair got cut when you called Seiko-sama an old lady." Katase laughed at the flushed face of her sister/kendo club member.

"Well I wasn't the one that had some cuts and bruises when getting his by shinai on the head all the time." She said back.

"I'll have you know that those things hit hard." Saeko giggled.

The four were enjoying their leisure conversation, sharing small stories of their child and embarrassing moments that made their faces red.

"Foods u~p." Shizuka called as she and three more waiters approach them. She waited until her co-workers placed the ladies' food before placing Issei's. "Thank you for your patience." She smiled as she stood back up. "I hope you enjoy your-. Whoa!" She slipped back, falling her arms as she tried to balance herself.

"Look out!" Issei called as he shot off his seat and grabbed her outstretched left hand and pulled her close, stamping his left foot on the ground and held her back with his left hand. He also ignored her large bust mashing against his chest.

"O~h!" The people that saw this and clapped.

'This is no damn act!' The brunette thought as he pulled the woman to stand, still holding her hand. "Are you alright?" He asked as she looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm...fine." She breathed as she gazed at him. "T-Thank you." She smiled at the young man as her eyes glazed pink. She then shook her head. 'No, no, no! Bad Shizuka!' She mentally scolded herself.

Issei shook his head as he released the blonde's hand, not noticing the pout that was sent at him. "That's good to know." He smiled at the blonde.

"R-R-R-Right!" She stuttered as she took a few steps back, her large bouncing mammaries catching the eyes of the four once again. "Enjoy your dinner!" She rushed off.

...

Issei sighed as he gently placed his fork on the plate, the only evidence of his desert's existence were the small chocolate crumbs and sauce. "That was really good." He commented.

"I'll say." Katase sighed in satisfaction.

"We should come here again." Saeko proposed.

"Without meeting that rich player guy at least." Murayama added as she dabbed her lips with a small handkerchief.

Shizuka approached them with a small booklet in her hand. "Did you enjoy your food?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes. And thank you for your service, Marikawa-san." Issei thanked the woman with a small bow, the three kendo members following suit.

"N-N-N-No thanks needed." The blonde waved her arms before her.

"Nonsense." Saeko smiled. "You have been of great service to us." She approached the woman and held her hand, slipping a good tip into the blonde's hand. "A personal thank you from us, Marikawa-san." She smiled.

"Thank you very much!" She bowed to them.

Issei smiled as he looked at the watch. "Time to get you ladies home." He said before looking back to the blonde. "Hope to eat here again, Marikawa-san. And thank Livia-san for her hospitality."

"I hope you come by again. And I will tell her." The blonde responded.

Issei nodded before he guided the three young ladies outside.

Shizuka sighed as she looked at the brunette's retreading back.

"Hey, Shizuka. The boss is calling you." A male waiter called her.

The woman blinked. "Okay." She answered as she walked to her boss' office.

TDL

Livia's office was as normal as any person's own that runs a restaurant. She sat behind her oak desk and laptop on it. She has a stack of neatly placed folders and papers on one side of it. There's a book case at the left of the office with several of the books being rather thick. The woman was sitting on her leather swivel chair.

The door to her office opened and Shizuka poked her head through the opening. "You called me, Livia-san?"

"Yes, I did." She replied. "Come inside and closed the door please." She requested with a calm tone.

Shizuka swallowed the lump in her throat as she stepped into the office, turning her back to the fire-haired woman as she closed the door. Sighing, she turned to ask what the woman wanted, but said owner was right in her face and flicked her forehead, her middle finger was glowing a bit.

Livia watched as the busty woman yelped and fell back on her rather round butt as her body and clothes glowed. A large pink cloud erupted from the woman before and she heard a whine.

 **"Why did you do that?"** The voice whined from the cloud as it began to dissipate.

Shizuka's clothing and appearance changed completely. Gone were the clothing and were replaced with a unitard that showed her arms, sides of her breasts, a great deal of her cleavage, the sides of her hips, inner thighs, and outer thighs, and legs. Her hair was now a dark purple color with blonde ends and was wild and yet sexy at the same time. She wore a set of purple stilettos that reach to her calves while her bare skin bears demonic eldritch markings. She has a set of purple horns on her head that leads from either side of her temple and bends at her forehead. Her irises are shaped like a south pointing five pointed lined star with her sclera being purple. She also has a meter and a half-length tail that ended with a trident tip. Her nails were also purple and about an inch long and sharp while her toes purple and were simply sharpened. **"That really hurts."** The transformed woman whined as she rubbed her forehead.

"Stop your whining." The woman sighed. "I felt your aura spiked twice." She glared lightly at the woman. "Clear to explain?"

The transformed Shizuka could only whine more at the gaze of her boss, thoughts of a male brunette going through her mind.

Unknown to the two inside a locked safe. Two books that were bound to a postal began to shake in their shackles. Both we're rather old looking and very thick. One was pink while the other gold. Each book having a name etched along the side and the front covers.

IKARUGA and SEILAH

TDL

"This is an amazing place." Issei commented as he, Saeko, Katase, and Murayama stood before a large estate that was barred with walls with a golden gate. The front of it bearing a sparrow with two swords crossed above it.

Saeko turned to the shorter teen with a small smile and walked to him. "I must admit. I had more fun than I would have thought." She leaned down and gave a lingering kiss on his forehead. "Thank you for tonight, Issei. Maybe next time you can take us on our own separate dates." She smiled as she turned as she walked towards the gate, a small portion of it opening to allow her inside.

Katase and Murayama bowed to the teen. "Thank you for this evening, Hyoudou-kun." They said in unison before they turned and walked away.

Issei smiled at the manner they address him. Maybe their opinion of him went up a few notches. He turned and decided to take a little walk. Before he made five steps away he heard footsteps rushing towards him. He turned and saw the two younger females were running to him. He wondered what they wanted and was about to ask until each kissed either side of his cheek and ran back, the gate closing behind them.

Issei couldn't stop the goofy smile from carving its way onto his face. "I think should make that walk now."

Little did he know, he was being watched.

TDL

"Hm..." A man hummed as he stroked his purple beard. The man was rather muscular and was sitting on a cushion. He has light purple eyes with a three claw scar over his left. His hair is purple that lead down to his hips and spikes out at the nape of his neck with grey sideburns that connected to his beard. He wears a white shihakusho with a dark purple haori over it and black hakama pants with a pair of black sandals. "This is very good." He chuckled as he looked at the Hyoudou retreading form via his security camera.

This is Busujima Senzaemon, Saeko's grandfather.

"He is a nice young man indeed." A woman commented. She looks like an older version of Saeko, but has pale blue eyes and her hair is also done in a bun, but with two pins in it. She wears a light pink yukata that has sparrow decor on it with a purple obi-sash around her stomach. Her bust being a GG-cup. Her lips are painted with red lipstick and wears faded pink eyeliner.

The man nodded. "Indeed. He would do well for the three of them." He said as he stood up, towering his daughter with his seven feet tall stature. "I think I'll have a little chat then." He chuckled as he made his way to the girls' room.

"I shall give you assistance." The woman smiled. "It's been a while after all." She giggled.

TDL

"I wonder if I have thing for empty parks?" The brunette thought to himself. He was actually happy. He had a date with three girls that he has crushes on. He has two girlfriends, although they are far older than him and are supposed to be the enemy. "It's like taking 'Sleeping with the enemy' to a whole new level." He commented. He then stopped as he sensed something. He looked up just as a barrier was formed over the park. "Damn it." He cursed, hoping that it's not a fallen angel.

...

A woman about twenty-two nearly collapsed, but was held up by two other women.

The obviously tired woman has long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and has matching purple eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her G-cup breasts and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her hip.

She wears a full body black cat suit that fits like a s second skin. Over it she wears a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides and large blue bow at the front of her waist with a pair of black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her clothed cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter for battle. She wears purple lipstick and purple eyeshadow. Held in her left hand is a two meters long staff made from unearthed material with a red strangely shaped stone at the top

"You should take a break, Shūnǚ (Lady)-Yubelluna." A Chinese girl about nineteen stated in a worried tone.

She is well-endowed, about a DD-cup, young woman of Chinese descent. Her hair is black and is set in two Chinese-buns, one on each side of her head, with two shoulder-length braids while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead and has aqua blue eyes.

She wears a colored navy blue qipao with gold accents and a white sash around her stomach with a pair of black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is open at the chest area, giving view of her cleavage. She also wears black armguards over her forearms. Her nipples are poking through the clothing indicating that she might not be wearing a bra.

Or it could be really, REALLY cold.

"It would have been best to make a smaller barrier." Another young woman about eighteen sighed.

This young woman has light brown hair and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European knight's, chest plate, and greaves along with a Japanese samurai, hip plates and shoulder guards, and wears a headband that goes across her hair and forehead. She wears a black clawed gauntlet on her right arms that reached to her elbow as her left arm was wrapped in bandages to her shoulders. She is also equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held with brown belts slung across her hip. The broadsword is slung on her left hip, and features a red jewel on the pommel and has bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which is located behind her hip, features a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

"Isn't it the Queen's job to order the Knight and Rook?" The woman joked as she took a deep breath and stood tall with the help of the two younger women. "But still." She smiled. "Thank you, Karlamine, Xuelan."

"It's a Knight's job to protect her Queen." The light brown haired young woman stated seriously.

"And a Rook's job to take most of the hits. "The Chinese girl stated as she folded her arms below her bust. "What Riser did was wrong. Taking out his anger on you like that."

"I feel sorry for the others, honestly." The sword wielder sighed.

"Ravel-sama is there. So she should be able to help in time." Yubelluna stated as she took a deep breath, wincing slightly in pain.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Shūnǚ (Lady)-Yubelluna?" Xuelan asked.

The woman's purple eye was filled with determination. "Yes. We must train. The next time we'll bring the others as well."

"Yes!" The two said as one.

...

"I knew we'll find some of those monsters here, Koro." A woman said in a hushed tone. "Letting out their foul scent in the night. Had I known that they would be here…" She muttered.

This is a young woman has auburn hair and amber eyes and seems to be in her early twenties. Her hair in a long ponytail that almost reached the ground with a few large bangs over her forehead. She wears military-like uniform upper-body armor over her CC-cup bust over a long sleeved black shirt. Her arms are metallic in place of flesh.

"Ku~…" She gained a respond from a small one-foot-high stubby feet and arms bi-pedal white dog like thing with black beady eyes, floppy brown ears, a large horizontal oval shaped nose with a shine spot, and a large wide collar around its neck just below its now thin line mouth.

"Shhhh…." She hushed the small creature with her hand over its mouth "We're close. So you have to be quite." She whispered as she neared a small foliage, seeing the three women talking to each other. "There they are." She said in a slight manic tone, her eyes widening as a grin stretched over her face. "You devils are going to get what's coming to you."

…

At the same time, Issei was peeking through a different foliage, looking at the women at the distance. 'This is new to me, but I had feeling that there would be more devils in Kouh.'

…

"Get ready you two." Yubelluna warned as her body was being engulfed in a dark purple and red aura. "Because I will not go easy!" She shouted as she slammed her staff on the paved ground, the two leaping back a few meters away. _"Großartig_ _explosión (Grand explosion)!"_ She shouted as an arcane glowed and appeared below where they landed.

"Gāisǐ de (Damn)!" The Chinese girl cursed before the arcane shined brightly and an explosion rocked the area.

...

'Holy shit!' Issei thought as he covered his face from the small debris and dust that went his way. 'And she's tired?! I can't think of how strong that would be she was at full health!' He thought in astonishment.

...

'Tsk!' The young woman scowled through her arms. 'These things are stronger than they look.' She thought. "Koro, Stehen bereit (stand ready)." She ordered as the small dog like creature narrowed its eyes as they turned red.

...

Xuelan dashed out of the smoke towards the fully dressed woman, her exposed skin smudged with some sooth. At the last moment she leaped up and aimed towards the woman as she held her left hand back, the palm giving off a feint white glow. _"Cí shī de zhànzhēng zhǎng (Lioness' war palm)!"_ She shouted as she swung her palm.

"Sprengen Proteger (Blast shield)!" The purplellete shouted as she held her staff forward, an arcane shaped like a shield appearing between them.

"Ha!" The Chinese woman shouted as she struck the shield, a large explosion erupting from the hit and sent both them away.

The older woman wince as she felt her shoulder shook violently.

Karlamine used her speed and was besides the purplette, her sword's form change to a black seven feet long one edged blade with purple rectangles glowing holes along the sides of the blade. She swung her blade just as the woman retaliated by swinging her staff.

"Sprengen mostrador (Blast counter)!" She shouted just as the gem glowed and made contact with morphed blade. The explosion sending them apart and the purple haired woman smashed against a tree back first.

The female Knight hit her back over the ground and groaned.

"Shūnǚ (Lady)-Yubelluna!" Xuelan shouted as she ran towards the woman.

"I'll be...fine." She gritted through her teeth.

"No you won't." Karlamine grunted as she sat up, her blade returning to it normal state and she sheaths it. "You're going to take a rest."

"I like it better when you pretended to be an idiot." The Queen muttered as the Chinese Rook helped her to stand. "But one more thing." She said as she tapped the ground with her staff. "Schwerkraft controlar (Gravity Control)." She muttered.

...

Issei felt the area around him became lighter. Hell he couldn't feel the ground below. "W-W-Woah!" He shouted in shock as he was suddenly hurled out of the foliage and his neck was grasps by the Chinese Rook's strength, her eyes being slit with burned sclera. Before he had time to say anything, he was slammed into the ground, causing him to cough from the force of her foot stepping on his chest. He took a pain filled breathes before a blade was held to his neck.

"Who are you and why were you spying on us." Karlamine questioned as she held the small dagger to the younger male's neck, her eyes being slit with sclera burning red.

Little did the small group know, they were being watched by another small group.

TDL

Raynare was struggling against both Kalawarner and Mittelt's hold, a red spear being held in her left hand. "Let me go! Let me go! I'm going to pin those bitches to a wall!" She yelled.

"Easy there, Ray." The blue haired graceless angel grunted as she managed to stop her friend from throwing the spear. "He's alright, see."

"Our boyfriend has a fucking knife held to his neck!" The scantily clad woman protested. "Tell me you're not as pissed as I am?!" She shouted then yelped as the blonde Lolita dress woman flicked her forehead enough force to disrupting her concentration and shattering spear in the process.

"Will you calm down?" The Cyv sighed as she nodded at the group. "We've been following him since he went on that date." She looked down as three other devils released their brown haired charge and began to talk to him. "And so far I liked how he handled that blonde bastard."

Raynare calmed down a bit. "True." She agreed.

"I told you our babe can handle this." Kalawarner chuckled.

...

"I...wasn't spying." Issei said calmly. "I was just in the area just as the barrier went up. The last time that happened, I was attack by a Collisk ranked fallen angel. And that happened a day after I was reincarnated into a devil." He said.

That got the purple haired woman's attention. "Raise your left hand. Tell me your name, Peerage rank, the name of your King." She ordered.

Issei slowly raised his left hand. "My name is Hyoudou Issei, Japanese. I am the Pawn of Rias Gremory of house Gremory." His left palm glowed and reveals the crest of the Gremory family.

Yubelluna inspected the sigil. After a few tense minutes she nodded. "Okay. Let him go girls. He's checked through."

Karlamine looked at her fellow Peerage member and they both nodded. She removed the dagger from Issei's neck and sheathed while Xuelan picked up the brunette with no effort.

"Thanks." He sighed as he took a deep breath. He then bowed at the waist to the three women. "Sorry if I gave off the wrong kind of message from hiding." He apologized as he stood.

"You're lucky." Xuelan said as she crossed her arms below her bust, showing more of her already exposed cleavage to the brunette.

"Glad I am." He chuckled. "I've been hit a fair amount of times by the Rook of our Peerage." He admitted. "If I may ask, who are you three?"

Yubelluna was first. "My name is Yubelluna, Queen of Riser-sama's Peerage."

"Xuelan, Rook, same Peerage. "Hěn gāoxìng jiàn dào nǐ (Pleased to meet you)."

"Tóngyàng zài zhèlǐ (Same here)." He smiled back at her slightly widened eyes at his response in her language.

"Karlamine, Knight, same Peerage." She smiled at the young man. 'He's not so bad looking either.'

Issei looked at three women and felt his heart race. 'These women are beautiful indeed.' He mentally commented. "So-" He began, but was cut off as something large landed behind them, stomping both its feet on the ground right behind Yubelluna.

The beast was rather large, reaching at the height of ten feet and was built like a gorilla that can stand straight. It has white fur and its head was like that of a dog with floppy dog brown ears and red narrowed eyes with a large black nose. Its arms was very muscular as its body was like a hefty, but muscular sumo wrestler. Using the devils surprise to its advantage, it managed to hit both Karlamine and Xuelan away with a speed that belied its physic and raised its arms to smash down on the purplette woman.

"Promotion: Rook, Knight!" Issei shouted as the symbols appear vertically on his forehead and his body gave a feint red glow. He then used the speed to between the monster and the Queen. He raised his arms and managed to block the large fists that came down with tremendous force. "Shit he's strong." He grunted as he was nearly forced unto knees, the ground cracking and buckling beneath his feet.

'He used a forced promotion?!' The woman thought in shock. Quickly putting that away, she leaped up and thrusts her staff forward. "Sprengen lanza (Blast spear)!" She yelled as the gem hit the white beast in the face, the explosion being powerful enough to send the beast staggering back.

"Zìháo (Pride stomp)!" Xuelan shouted from above, stomping both her feet on the dazed beast's head just as Karlamine was below it with her blade once again morphed.

"Serpent weaver!" She shouted slashing across its stomach, forming a large gash across the attacked area.

The beast grunted and growled in a mixture of anger and pain. It then roared, sending shockwave at the quartette and forcing them to cover their ears.

Issei grunted as he held out his left arm, his sacred gear appearing over it.

 **[BOOST!]**

"Gonna try something new." He muttered as he leaped forward, his sharp fingers extended like a blade.

 **[DRAGON ARROW!]**

Issei shouted as he rammed his draconic armored arm into the beast's chest, piercing the muscles and sending it to the ground.

…

The woman's eyes widened at the sight of her partner being beaten. "Those fucking bastards…" She gritted out.

…

"Wooho!" Kalawarner cheered. "That's our man!"

Raynare smiled as her young love leaped back and stood before the three women.

Mittelt nodded. "Good. He's keeping a descent distance."

…

The beast growled as it stood up, its wound healing rather fast.

"It's regenerating?!" Karlamine said in shock.

"It's going to be hard to take down…" Xuelan muttered as she cracked her knuckles.

Yubelluna raised her staff a glyph appearing before the healing beast. "Sprengen Ráfaga (Blast burst)." She said as the glyph rotated before exploding before the beast, sending it back and hitting some trees. The woman panted as she dropped to her knees.

"Yubelluna-san!" Issei called out as he caught her, making sure not to strain her movement.

"I'm…fine…" She panted.

Issei's ears picked up on a sound of a gun loading. He quickly held the woman and turned his back to the sound he heard. "This is gonna hurt." He muttered just as three bullets hit his back. "Gha!" He grunted as his body was pushed forward by the force, steaming coming from the wounds on his back.

"Golden bullets?!" Xuelan shouted as she ran to the Pawn. "Karlamine, borrow me your dagger! I'll pick 'em out!"

"Here!" The Knight shouted as she tossed the small blade and blocked several of the bullets that were aimed at her. She quickly moved to the other devils, making sure to keep her eyes on the lying beast and the sounds in the area.

…

The three fallen angels were hissing in anger. Their eyes were slit and scleras were blackened. Their halos burning brightly as they floated over their heads.

"We're moving now. No one has any complains about this, right?" Raynare growled as she clenched her fists at seeing her lover wounded. Her wings wide open.

"No complains at all." Kalawarner agreed as her wings bristled in anger.

"Let's go." Mittelt said as her fourteen wings fluttered open.

…

"You devils have stayed on this world long enough." The woman proclaimed as she walked out of the foliage with her bangs over her eyes as she neared the beast. "Koro, null (zero)!" She held out her right arms and grinned as the beast sat up and bit down on her arm up to her elbow, shocking the devils before her.

Koro pulled back, revealing a black blade with red ruin markings that was covered in slumber and drools.

"Koro, heilen und erholen (heal and recover)." She commanded, the dog turning small and a green glow enveloped its body. She swung her blade to the side, the drool coming off if it. "I'll end you beings of the dark with my Schwert der gerechtigkeit (Sword of justice)." She stated as she looked at the devils before her.

Issei grunted as Xuelan took out the last bullet. "Thanks." He sighed as he felt his wounds healing.

"No problem. Just don't do that again." The Rook said as she stood up and was beside her fellow peerage member, handling her the dagger she borrowed.

Issei stood up, but Yubelluna grabbed his arm. "Huh?" He turned to the kneeling woman.

"You're staying here." She commanded.

"Sorry, but no." He managed to get out of the woman's grip and saw Karlamine duck under a swing from the amber eyed woman. "I want to help you three."

Xuelan send a high kick, aiming for the sword wielding woman's head, but missed as she ducked under it. She quickly moved her leg back before it was cut off.

Regenerating a leg would take weeks. Not something she would to go through.

Again.

Yubelluna frowned as the stubborn brunette stood up and was about to rush. "I don't think so!" She tripped him with her staff.

"Gah!" he landed on his chest with a grunt. "What is your problem?!"

"You're wounded." She said.

"I'm fine." He groaned as he rubbed his chest.

"Gerechtigkeit schreit (Justice shout)!" The woman shouted as an audible click was heard in her throat.

"Does she have a gun in her mouth?" The Pawn of Rias Gremory wondered just as the auburn haired woman turned to him and shot a golden bullet from her mouth. Issei quickly stood it its path, taking a charged golden bullet tearing through his right shoulder and nearly hitting Yubelluna. "Fuck!" He gritted his teeth as he clenched his wound.

"Koro, sprung (pounce)!" The woman commanded the small dog as it stopped healing and turned large and muscular. It leaped at the brunette and purplette, its mouth wide open with its large teeth in view.

Issei pulled the woman close and gritted his teeth in preparation to be torn apart. 'Sorry, girls.' He thought.

Koro was about to bite down on the two devils.

But sadly it was stopped by some red and golden light spears, tearing through its chest and the left arm.

"Get your fucking teeth away from our man!" Raynare growled baring her sharpened teeth at the growling beast, whose missing arm grew back as the removed one simply broke down into lumps that slowly shrunk until they were gone.

"Graziger Vogel (Graceless bird)! Sie wagen zu stören (You dare interfere)?!" She shouted.

Kalawarner swooped down and grabbed the woman by her head and slammed her face first unto the pavement, a crunch was heard at the impact. "Ja, wir wagen es (Yes we dare)." The blue haired fallen angel hissed, satisfied at hurting the person that hurt her young lover.

Koro saw that its master was in trouble and roared as it rushed towards them. It didn't get far as a pink javelin ripped through its head, four more followed suit, tearing off its arms and legs.

It began to regenerate, but Raynare constantly made sure that it never fully heals.

"Jetzt ist es nur ein kurzer Leichnam (Now it's just a momentary corpse)." Mittelt stated coldly. "Du solltest gesegnet sein, Kind (You should be blessed, child)." The blonde added as she floated down to the held young woman. "Der einzige Grund, warum Sie sogar atmen, ist, weil wir Antworten brauchen (The only reason why you're even breathing is because we need answers)."

"Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen (I have nothing to say to you)!" The woman grunted as she raised her head and spat at the Cyv's feet.

"Mal sehen, ob Sie etwas sagen, wenn Sie ein Bein verloren haben (Let's see if you have anything say if you've lost a leg), hm?" The blonde scowled as she summoned a pink blade and made her way to the auburn haired woman. Seeing no reaction, Mittelt raised her blade, Kalawarner having held up the woman by the back of her neck.

The three devils were shocked at the fact that the fallen angels, enemies to them, are actually protecting them.

"Zhè dàodǐ shì shénme (What the hell is going here)?" Xuelan said with shocked eyes.

Mittelt narrowed her eyes before raising her sword just as an orange beam came at her, knocking it up. The blade changed to a spear and she tossed it at the area where it came from. "Come out of there!"

A person rolled out of the foliage and shot a short beam at the bluenette, forcing her to release her hostage and fly up. She then shot two more shots at the dark haired black winged angel which forces her to stop her assault at Koro. The person then began to shoot short bursts of orange spreads forcing the others to scatter.

"Koro, sich ausruhen (rest)!" A female voice shouted, causing the white beast to shrink and glow green once again.

It is a young girl that looks about fifteen and of below average height. She has very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head held up by a white ribbon each. She has pink eyes. She wears a pink outfit that consists of a one piece dress with frill ribbon bow at the front that leads to her waist and a dress connected to it down to her shins with dark pink frills at the end. Beneath it she wears a pair of black stocking with silver linings on them and a small cape over her shoulders that reach to her middle of her back.

Slung over her right shoulder is a large metallic four feet in length by one foot in width rectangle case.

In her arms she holds a rifle like weapon that looks like it can be rearranged in several ways.

"M-Mein…" The young woman muttered.

"Du bist ein idiot, hier allein zu kommen (You're an idiot to come out here alone), Seryu." The pinkette now known as Mein scolded her as she aimed the gun. She slung it to her back and pulled out six explosives. Removing the pins, she tossed them at the devils, forcing Issei, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt to guard them from the explosives.

The six items began to beep with blinking red lights before they detonate with bright light and smoke, revealing them to be concussion and smoke grenades. The devils couldn't handle the amount of light that was forced unto them, passing out in the process.

…

"Ugh…" Yubelluna groaned as she opened her eyes, looking around groggily as she rubbed her forehead. "What hit me?" She muttered. She then lightly shook her head. "Karlamine? Xuelan?" She looked about, noting her fellow Peerage members were beside her, both groaning as they too began to wake up.

"My head." The Knight hissed.

"My body." The Rook groaned as she sat up. She may have a durable body, but some things can still get to her.

"Don't ever try that again." Raynare said as Mittelt was healing the brunette's wounds. His shirt was removed thus showing his toned torso and three colored feather marks on his right arm.

"Everything came out alright, right?" He grunted as the wound on his shoulder was being forcefully shut.

"Almost!" Both his fallen lovers said as one as they bent at their hips and were frowning at him, unintentional giving a damn good view of their cleavages.

"You nearly lost your arm, Issei." The Lolita dressed woman sighed after sealing the wound. She placed her hand on the flesh and rubbed it. "What would have happened if the bullet went through your chest instead, hm?" She quizzed. "What would the others thought if they had to find out that you were killed?"

"Probably blame us for it." Raynare muttered.

Issei looked down. "I'm sorry, girls." He sighed. "I wanted to help them. And maybe as much people as I can with this strength." He stated.

The three female devils eyes were wide as they see the fallen angels scolding the brown haired devil. They were subconsciously cautious of the three, wondering if this was an act until they started killing them.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Karlamine was the first to speak, getting the attention of the four as she gripped the handle of her blade.

Issei looked at the three of them and sighed, glad that they were okay.

"What? No manners?" Raynare growled, her fingers twitching.

"After we just came down here and saved you." Kalawarner faked pouted as her eyes gave a slight glow.

"My, my. You devils have no appreciation, do you?" Mittelt gave a dark smile.

Xuelan frowned slightly. Her King's mother made sure that she and the rest of her fellow peerage members knew the rankings of the fallen angels. She can take on a Crave with no problem, but a Cyv accompanied by a second Crave will be an issue. She sighed as she palmed her fist and bowed. "Thank you for helping us." She said as humbly as possible.

Seeing the Rook standing, Karlamine clicked her teeth as she sheathed her sword.

"You three calm down." He commanded his fallen angels, causing them to look away from the three devils.

"But Issei, they attacked you." Raynare protested.

"Only because they assumed that I was spying on them." He defended.

"Fine." She huffed, ignoring her friends' laughter.

"And you two need to stop. Or else I'll lock my door so you can't sneak into my room." He smiled

"A~we." Kalawarner whined.

The three were still flabbergasted, but Yubelluna sighed. "Hyoudou, please explain everything." She pleaded.

The brunette nodded. "Okay."

...

"And that's what I went through so far in my short time as a devil." He sighed.

Issei was sitting between Mittelt's legs on the grass with his legs crossed, the blonde having her arms around his stomach and her wings were out as she was concentrating to sense if any more enemies were within the barrier.

Kalawarner was lying on his left thigh, the brunette combing her hair with his finger to calm her down.

Raynare was leaning against his right shoulder, her slit eyes making sure that the three women were in her sight.

Yubelluna was sitting on a bench, her staff rested on her lap as Xuelan and Karlamine were standing behind her, the Rook and Knight keeping an eye on the four.

The three were shocked at what the brunette went through in his time as a devil. Yubelluna was calm on the outside, but inside a marred of thoughts ran through her head. 'To think that he would be able to do a forced promotion, but the effects can drain your body faster than it should. Such a tenacious will you have, Hyoudou.' She thought in respect for the younger devil.

'This guy is really good.' Karlamine grinned a she crossed her arms.

Xuelan's respect to the brunette went up even more. "Never thought that fallen angels would willingly follow a devil." She muttered.

"Well you should add that to your list too." Raynare grinned.

"Looking for a fight." Xuelan growled as her eyes flashed.

"Not unless you swing first." Kalawarner grinned.

"Will you two please calm down?" Issei sighed as he rubbed the women's wings, getting some purrs from them.

"You two are very childish." Mittelt muttered into the brunette's back.

"I'll take your nap space, I swear." Kalawarner threatened.

Issei simply shook his head. "Can we not go through with this again?" He begged.

The Queen can see how connected the four are. She can tell that the young devil will become a good King when he gets his own Peerage. She wondered if it was possible to trade her Queen piece just to be one of his Pawns. She would gladly do that. The young woman suddenly giggled, catching the four's attention and surprising her own Peerage members. She stood up and smiled at the still seated brunette. "I'm glad to have met you, Hyoudou." She nodded. "And thank you for your help."

"Us super natural creatures gotta look after another, right?" He joked.

"Indeed." She nodded as she tapped the ground with her staff a magical circle appearing below the three. "Until we meet again."

"Think you can spar with me if we ever come by?" Xuelan asked.

"If you don't hit me to hard." He offered.

The Chinese young woman smiled. "Méiyǒu bǎozhèng (No promises)."

"I want to spar with you!" Karlamine grinned.

"I'll see if I can get a sword." He claimed. 'Maybe Kiba-chan can help me with that.'

"One more thing, Hyoudou." Yubelluna called the brunette. "The next time you meet us, I want you to pretend that is the first time you do."

"Wait, why?" He asked confused of the sudden request.

The two other girls gained a sad look.

"Please." Karlamine practically begged.

"For all our sakes." Xuelan added.

The brunette frowned slightly and nodded. "Alright. You have my word." He vowed, getting the three women to smile.

"Thank you." Yubelluna looked at the two. "We will not tell Riser-sama about this." She commanded the duo, getting nods as response before the trio vanished in the teleportation circle.

Issei sighed as he and the fallen angels got up. He was then grabbed by Raynare and she kissed him. Humming slightly as she moved back a bit, he blushed. "What was that for?" He wondered.

The woman smiled at her love. "That was showing that you can fight damn good." She commented.

Kalawarner pulled him into a kiss as well, sending her tongue into his mouth. She moaned as she pressed her forehead against his own. "That was for taking charge." She licked her lips.

"Let's go home." Mittelt said as she placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder, the four vanishing via teleportation.

TDL

Rias and Akeno were walking through a lavish hallway that should be found in a castle, which indeed they are walking through.

The Gremory heiress was wearing a red dress that shows her shoulders and cleavage, her hair set in a braided ponytail that leads to her knees with several strands over her forehead. The dress had a ballroom touch as the skirt portion was wide by a few inches around her waist. She also wears a set of red shoes and ruby red earrings in her earlobes. Her eyes were changed to that of her devil heritage and her wings were folded around her waist.

Akeno was dressed in a full yellow dress that shaped out her body it was closed from her neck down to her shin with an open window showing some of her cleavage along with a slit on the left and right sides of the skirt. Her eyes were also slit with red sclera, but her wings were not in view.

The two stood before a large door with the Gremory symbol on it. Akeno knocked on the door three times and stepped back behind Rias by two steps.

"Enter." A baritone voice commanded as the door opened on its own.

The two entered a large room, where ahead was a throne that is currently occupied by a man that sat in the shadows his eyes glowing within the dark shrouds.

"Ah." The man's voice was calmer. "Rias, Akeno." The man greeted the two young women. "To what do I owe this loving visit?" He questioned as two chairs appear before the seated man.

Rias took the offered seat, but Akeno decided to stand by her King's side, her hands folded over her stomach. "Greetings father." The redhead devil greeted the man with a small bow and a smile, Akeno bowing her head to the man. "I have a few questions. And no, it's not about that idiot." She quickly added as she saw the man was about to say something. "It's about the pieces that I gave my Pawn and second Bishop." She stated.

"Hm." The man thought. "Ah yes." The young boy and girl." He nodded. "What's wrong, my dear?" He asked.

Rias gained a serious expression. "Why do those Evil Pieces contain Mutated variants?"

The man smiled within the shadows. "Who is to say that those two are the only ones with mutated pieces?" He said, gaining wide eyed looks from his daughter and her Queen.

TDL

SMACK!

"Gah!" Seryu yelled in pain as she was struck by a back fist and crashed against a shelf with glass plates and cups. She raised her arms, ignoring the throbbing pain on her left cheek. "Koro, Stillstehen (stand down)!" She commanded the stubby legged dog that was growling at the man that struck one its owners and showing rows of its intimidating large and sharp teeth as its eyes were red and narrowed.

The man simply ignored the little creature. "Was waren deine befehle (What were your orders), Seryu?" He grounded through his teeth as he clenched his large fists. He had the same hair and eyes color of the woman, but his was cut short and had a few bangs of hair over the left side of his forehead with the side being trimmed. He was dressed similar to the young woman. Only he stood at an alarming seven feet tall and was made of muscle and skin. He wears some gloves with iron plates over the knuckles and metal plated army boots.

Seryu rubbed her cheek, feeling one of the teeth shifting by the touch and ignored it. "Den feind zu beobachten und zu studieren (To observe and study the enemy). Um informationen zu sammeln und bericht zurück (To gather information and report back)." She muttered as the large man was walking towards her.

"Und was haben sie stattdessen getan (And what did you do instead)?" He didn't give the woman a chance as he kicked her aside, striking her right ribs with enough force to crack it.

Seryu's back slammed against the wall, hissing in pain as she held the area where she was kicked. "Bitte, Vater (Please, father)." She grunted as she looked at the large man. "Gib mir noch eine chance (Give me one more chance)."

"Ich bin fertig mit chancen (I'm done giving chances), Seryu." He said in anger as he raised his fist.

"Holen sie sich die hölle weg von meiner schwester, du arschloch (Get the hell away from my sister, you asshole)." Mein growled as she aimed her weapon to the man, the muzzle giving off a slight orange glow.

"Du würdest mich nicht erschießen (You wouldn't shoot me)." The man dared as he stepped forward towards the pinkette. He stopped as the muzzle glowed and a thin beam was shot, passing his cheek and cutting it slightly.

"Versuch mich (Try me)." The pinkette challenged as she aimed her rifle a bit higher. "Ich werde ein drittes Loch setzen, das dich verdammt (I'll put a third hole that fucking head of yours)." She promised in a cold tone. "Jetzt verstehe dich, bevor ich dich nach Koro fülle (Now get the fuck out before I feed you to Koro)." She said as the small beast growled loudly, drool leaking from its mouth.

The man simply huffed as he turned to his daughter. "Das ist nicht vorbei (This is not over)." He said as he walked out, passing the pinkette who kept her gun on all the way until he left the house.

"Koro, Bewahre die tür (guard the door)." She said as she slung the gun over her shoulder and made her way to the auburn haired woman.

Koro, back to its normal form, gave a stubby salute and waddled to the door.

Mein sighed as she helped the taller woman up and guided her to a chair that was not broken. She placed her on the seat and gently cupped Seryu's chin, turning her face to inspect the bruise. "Fucking Arschloch (asshole)." She muttered as she went to take a med-pack and opened it. She took out some rubbing ointment and rubbed the metallic armed woman's face with it. "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du nicht alleine hierher kommen sollst (I told you not to come here alone)." She said.

"Tut mir leid, große sis (Sorry, big sis)." She muttered as the pinkette removed the cloth and placed a large plaster on her face. "Aber ich wollte, dass er stolz auf mich ist (But I wanted him to be proud of me)." She added.

The pinkette sighed. "Dieser Idiot wird niemals auf alles stolz sein, wenn er nicht in der Lage ist zu bekommen, was er will (That idiot will never be proud of anything unless he's able to get what he wants)." She pointed out as she raised her hands to the clasps of her breastplate and unlatched them. "Er kann Koro nicht komm und Kürbis funktioniert einfach nicht in seinen Händen (He's can't command Koro and Pumpkin just doesn't work at all in his hands)." She removed the breastplate and set it aside and began to unbutton her sister's green double breasted militia shirt. "Warum du ihn so behandeln möchtest, ist ein verdammtes Geheimnis für mich (Why you let him treat you like this is a damn mystery to me)." She added as she opened the woman's shirt and ignored her pink bra clad breasts in favor of the purple bruise on her left side. 'I'm going to kill that asshole.' She thought as she took some gauzes out of the med kit and sprayed some medicine on it wrapped it around the younger sibling's stomach and back. "Dort (There)." She sighed as looked at her work.

"Vielen Dank (Thanks,) Mein." Seryu thank the pinkette.

"Ich bin doch die größere Schwester (I am the bigger sister after all)." She said as she puffed out her chest in pride.

"Nun, du bist nicht wirklich so groß wie du sein solltest (Well you're not really as 'big' as you should be)..." The auburn haired female said as she looked at her older sibling's smaller bust.

Mein wrapped her arms over her chest, a blush on her face. "Sie sind zumindest ein (They're at least a) B-cups!"

Seiryu giggled causing her smaller, but older sister to huff and looked to the side, missing the small smile on the pinkette's face.

"Du hast Glück, dass wir die gleiche Mutter haben (You're lucky we have the same mom)." She said. "Aber ich vermisse diese Tage, als wir kleiner waren, als du so lachst (But I miss those days when we were smaller when you used to laugh like that)". She muttered. "Komm schon (C'mon). Lass uns dich nach Stylish bringen, damit er dich reparieren kann (Let's get you to Stylish so he can fix you up). Dann werden wir das Grab der Mammas besuchen (Then we'll visit mom's grave). Und nachdem du ganz geheilt bist, fängst du mit Extase an (And after you're fully healed, we'll start training with Extase)." She said as her sister's eyes brighten.

TDL

CRASH!

"Okay..." Issei groaned as he pulled himself out of his shaped imprint on the wall. "That didn't work well." He grunted. The teen was wearing black pants that was torn and ripped around his knees, his shirt was also missing.

 **[BOOST!]**

"Oh, but it did." Mittelt giggled as she blew the smoke away with a flap of her wings, revealing her clothes were also torn and showing that she was wearing a purple bra with matching panties. She also had three sets of wings out. "A little bit more and you'll be too tired to take on a 'Crisil'." She said as she summoned a pink javelin. "How far do you think you can reach?"

 **[BOOST!]**

"Far enough I guess." He muttered. "But let see for myself, huh?" He grinned as his eyes became slit and sclera burned red. "Promotion: Rook."

Mittelt's eyes turned to slit as she can feel the power of her young charge.

Raynare, who was sitting on an uprooted tree that was knocked down when Issei missed to hit the smaller woman, looked as her love continued his sparing session, the Gremory heiress having giving them the okay that they can use the training area while she was in Makai to visit her father for an important business. She glanced to the side, looking as the blonde ex-nun was also looking at the devil and fallen angel, more specifically, the devil. The dark haired woman sighed, well aware of the green eyed devil's affection towards her shared love.

Meanwhile, Kalawarner, who was dressed in a blue halter top and jeans, was rummaging through a large chest that she and her two fallen angel comrades took after defecting from Gremory. "Aha!" The bluenette shouted as she pulled out an old looking book. She instantly opened it and began to skim through the pages.

Raynare looked from her love as he avoided a pink arrow that was aimed to his chest and wondered what her friend was doing. "What did you find?" She asked.

The bluenette had a victorious smile on her face as she marked two pages and handed the book to the scantily clad woman. "I knew I recognized that gun and small-big dog thing."

The woman took the offered book and went to the first marked page. 'Majū Henge: Hekatonkeiru (Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires).' She mentally read the old text above and looked at the three pictures with old text below each. The first one showed the small stubbed dog standing on it hind legs. Under it was written 'Dormant'. The second showed the gorrila-ish one with text 'Active' below it. The third picture showed a red colored more buffed and fit version of the meaty looking one with the text 'Trumpcard: Berserk mode'. She then went to the second one, showing the weapon the pink haired girl had with views from the front, back, side, and above. It also showed several other parts that can be attached to it in means to get an upper hand in battle. 'Roman Hōdai: Panpukin (Roman Artillery: Pumpkin).' She thought as she read the descriptions of the weapons and her eyes widen. "These things still exists?!" She shouted as she quickly stood up, nearly hitting the blue haired female with her breasts.

"Yeah." Kalawarner nodded. "And to think; I would make a damn sexy angel of death." She muttered. "So we're going to tell the Gremory and glasses girl?" She snickered at the nickname.

"Yeah." She sighed as she ran her hand through her long hair. "With this shit coming in, we have to."

Rumble…

The two looked as Mittelt, who now revealed four sets of wings, was sending down fire from several arcane circles at the young devil that was avoiding them.

…

Issei was feeling rather hot as he avoided the onslaught of fire balls that Mittelt released upon him. He dodged and swayed away from the flaming balls and leaped up at the airborne graceless angel, using his wings to send him to her.

Mittelt saw that the Sekiryūtei no Kenju (Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor) was glowing brightly and held out her right arm, creating a double layered magical shield.

"Break!" The brunette shouted as he slammed his glowing draconic fist against the shield, the golden spikes glowed before they pressed inwards, red steam erupting from the sides.

 **[SHIELD CRUSHER!]**

Mittelt slit eyes widen as her shield shattered, the fist hitting her chest hard enough to send her reeling down and crashed before the three spectators. Asia was about to go and heal the two, but Kalawarner stopped her, saying that they're not done until their done.

A slightly dazed Issei groaned as he raised himself, the Sekiryūtei no Kenju (Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor) vanishing in a flash of green, idly noting that his right hand was feeling something kind of spongy.

"My, my." Mittelt laughed a bit. "This is rather daring if you, Hyoudou." She commented.

The brunette shook his head and blinked for a few seconds before his eyes focused on the female that he was laying over. Her arms was sprawled aside as her bow was missing, leaving her blonde hair to be loosened. His right hand was on her left breast, the bra having being pushed up in the crash and revealing her pert right breast that was topped with peach colored nipples and equal colored areola. The brunette's eyes widen and was about to get off, but the small woman pushed him unto his back with her hands on his shoulder and was straddling his stomach.

"Always keep your guard up, my dear." She whispered before she kissed him on the lips, shocking the brunette and the blonde devil.

...

Asia lowered her head, her bangs shadowing her eyes. She quickly turned and walked away.

Raynare sighed and was about to follow the blonde, but Kalawarner placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll talk to her." She said with a small smile as she went after the blonde. But she was stopped as Raynare tapped her back. Turning around to see her friend with her hand out in a 'gimme' motion. The woman sighed as she reached into her cleavage and pulled out her wallet, taking some paper money and planting in her friend's hand before walking off.

The scantily clad woman sighed as she placed the money in her cleavage and looked back to the two with a smile. "You will gain only more power, Ise." She said to herself

...

Issei finally closed his eyes as he hugged the blonde winged woman, Mittelt sighing in his embrace.

'It feels like I've never fallen from grace.' The oldest of three women thought as joy and warmth flow through her body. She leaned up and hummed in satisfaction; her face flushed from the kiss and she did not even cover herself. "Thank you for accepting us, Issei." She smiled at the brunette.

Issei allowed a small chuckle, but it turns into some small hacks and coughs. "My parents are going to have a field day." He smiled as the blonde laid next to him and entwined her fingers with his own, resting her head on his chest.

"How so?" She wondered.

"My parents always wanted a daughter." He said with a smile. "But my mom got infected by a virus so bad that they had to remove her womb since it was beyond saving."

Mittelt gave the young man a sad look. "Then they will be truly happy once we tell them." She assured him.

Issei smiled even more. "I'm sure of it."

TDL

Saya literally growled at the group of boys around her age that were surrounding her as she was sitting at a bus stop. She was dressed in a cream colored shirt with frilly collars that shows a bit of her cleavage and bicep length sleeves with a blue thigh length skirt that shows her legs. She also wears a set of black shoes and wears a pink and blue wristband around her right wrists. Her snaggle tooth in view as she frowned at the three guys that were eyeing her with obvious smirks.

So far she managed to chase away five guys before these three, but they were persistent.

"Hey there, babe." The first one started. He has spiked blonde hair with yellow eyes and has a scar over his left eyebrow. He was dressed in a white T-shirt and blue jeans with a black belt that hangs loosely around his waist and a pair of brown shoes. "How 'bout we go have some, huh?"

"Sorry, but no. I'm waiting for someone." She replied.

"Hahahaha!" Another male laughed. "You got shut down, big bro!" This one also has blonde hair, but his was wild and lose and reached to the hips. He has red eyes and wears a green open jacket showing his six packs and pectoral and also his tattoo that looks like black fire that goes from his left pecs down to his right hip. He wears a pair of blue jeans that are torn around the knees and pointed shoes.

"You know, you remind me of someone." The third male tried as he looked at Saya from head to toe. "Have we met before?" He had brown hair that was shaved at the sides of his head while the rest at the top was combed back and bleached blonde. He wears a red shirt with a black blazer over it along with a pair of brown sneakers.

"Probably in your dreams and mine nightmare." Saya quipped getting a small scowl from the blonde bleached male.

"C'mon don't be so mean." The long blonde haired teen grinned. "I'm sure we'll be having a lot of fun." He bargained as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The short blond haired male grinned. "Besides I bet the guy you're supposed to meet is some weak ass scrawny punk."

"I assure that I like woman and as scrawny as I should be." Issei commented as he made his way to the four, Saya smiling at the sight of the brunette. He was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with a pair of red pants and red highlighted white sneaker. "Sorry I'm late, Saya." He said as he scratched his head, ignoring the obvious glares from the three males.

"This is your date?" The short haired blonde scoffed at the sight of Issei.

"HAHAHAHAHA! This guy had feathers for a tattoo?!" The long blonde haired teen laughed loudly as he wrapped his stomach with his left arm while he pointed with right hand. "What are you, some kind of fairy?"

Saya simply ignored the laughing blonde and made her way to Issei, but the taller blonde stepped in her way.

"Are you really going to pass up a good time for this kid?" He asked.

Saya and Issei frowned, not liking where this was going.

The brunette walked to the taller teen and looked him into the eyes. "Listen, uhm…"

"Laxus." The tall blonde introduced himself with a gruff tone as he grabbed the brunette's shirt and pulled him closer to intimidate him. "Now get lost."

"I don't want to through this shit again." Issei muttered as he grabbed the blonde's wrist and used his supernatural strength to squeeze it.

Laxus bit back the wince as he felt the bones in his wrists began to protest against the pressure. 'What the hell is with this kid?' He thought as he gritted his teeth.

"Hey, Laxus what's wrong?" The bleached blonde taunted as he sees his friend struggling with the shorter teen. "You can take that shrimp down, no problem!" he shouted ignoring the shorter blonde's laughter.

"Shut up, Tsunoda or I'll- Gha!" He fell to his knees as his wrist was twisted by the brunette.

"I don't think he's acting, Tsuno." The other blonde said with a blink.

"I'll handle it then." The young man growled as he marched for, cracking his knuckles.

Issei saw the bleached blonde coming in with a swing. He ducked under it and turned Laxus around to push him into the other, sending both falling down with force he put into the motion.

"Issei, look out!" Saya shouted.

Hearing the warning and a 'flick', he moved to the side as the long blonde haired male tried to stab him in the back with a pocket knife. He grabbed his shoulder and flipped him over, aiming for the two other males, making them tumble over once again in a groaning heap of curses.

Issei huffed as he fixed his shirt and turned to the stunned Saya. "Sorry about that." He apologized as he rubbed his head.

"That…was…cool." She said with a wide smile as she walked to him. She then looked at the three with a scowled, the brunette swore he saw her sharp tooth twinkle. "Fucking assholes." She muttered loud enough for the three to hear her. "Let's go eat something, Issei-kun." She said as she grabbed his arm to her breasts and dragged him away.

The three groaned as Laxus smacked his fist on the ground. "Zancrow, get the car."

"But big bro." The younger brother whined as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Get the fucking car!"

TDL

Issei was laughing at the small frown on the pinkette's face after he told her of his run-ins with the other devils and the two girls.

"It's not funny, Issei." She groaned out a she played with the straw of her drink. "You could have been badly hurt." She added.

"True." He agreed. "But my body's tough." He commented. "So what do you want to do now?"

Saya simply sighed at the young devil. She then smiled as she leaned unto the table, unintentionally giving him a delicious view of her cleavage. "How good are you in shooting games?"

…

Issei and Saya entered an arcade room and looked around, the pinkette suddenly shivered as she rubbed her arms.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I left in such a hurry." She muttered.

"Should have brought a jacket." He chuckled.

"That's not funny." She said as she lightly slapped his arm, getting a small chuckle in response.

"I meant for myself so I can borrow you it." He smiled at the busty pinkette.

Saya turned away from him, her cheeks flushed face. 'He stopped some thugs with near no violence. He's kind and has a good attitude. He even said that he would have offered his jacket if he had one. No wonder Rei has a crush on him.' She thought as she looked around for the game that she needed. She smiled as she saw it. "There it is. C'mon Issei." She pulled him to the arcade game.

Issei allowed himself to be pulled to large machine. It had a wide screen like a movie screen. Before it were five pads, each pad having a helmet, rifle, boots, and gloves. A few meters away is a rack with ten baggy one piece suits, five for female and five for males. The females having silver front over the chest area, bust, and stomach. While the male suits has a gold front. The sleeves reach to the wrists as the legs reaches to the ankles. Besides the rack of suits were five changing rooms.

"HOTD?" Issei read the machine's name. "Nice."

"Stands for 'Highschool of the Dead'." Saya explained as she went to the console. "A friend of mine in America developed the game. He's a real gun otaku." She smiled. "We need to change into those suits." She said as she guided him to the rack of clothes and takes the male suit and passed it to him. "Don't peek." She said as she opened the door to changing room.

"I won't unless you go first." He joked as he went to his own.

Saya sighed as she placed her suit on the hook and pulled up her shirt, showing that she wearing a pink four pedaled flower bra that bounced. Thinking after a few seconds she decided to strike up a conversation with brown haired devil. "So what's it like being a devil?" She asked as she hang the shirt on the side and took off her wrist band.

"It's not as bad as it seems. You get an increase on a lot of things once you tapped into them. Strength, endurance, stamina. You even have little healing factor." He explained as he took off his shirt showing his hard worked upper body.

"Oh." Saya sounded intrigued as she unzipped her skirt and pulled it down, revealing horizontal white and blue striped V-back panties. "You were human, right?" She asked, earning a 'U-huh' as a response. "How did you get turned into a devil?" She wondered. As she took the suit and slipped her legs through the pants portion of it.

Issei paused as he slipped the pants up, leaving it hang around his waist. "I was...reincarnated into a devil." He explained.

Saya paused at the hem of the pants was hooked under her butt cheeks. "Reincarnated?" She parroted. "Wait..." Her eyes widened. "That means that you..."

"Died." He finished her sentence as he zipped up the suit from his crotch up to his neck. "All humans that were reincarnated to devils were once dead."

"Oh my God." Saya said in shock as she stood there with her suit opened. "I'm sorry." She added.

"It's alright." He smiled as he ruffled his hair a bit.

"How...did you die?" She asked as she zipped up the suit, struggling a bit as she had to push her breasts so that the zipper can go over it.

"My first girlfriend, who is a fallen angel, was controlled into killing me. Light spear right through the heart. Rias-san revived me after I died, making me her servant in the process." He answered as he stepped out of the changing room.

"Sorry." She muttered as she fixed her hair into a high ponytail. She then stepped out of the changing.

Issei couldn't help but stare at the pinkette. The suit really showed her shapely figure. Her breasts were compact despite their size and he can see a slight working of abs through the fabrics. She also stood in way that showed her hips and ass as she fixed her sleeves.

The pinkette looked at the brunette that she was hanging out with, her face flushed as she covered her chest. "D-Don't s-stare so m-much." She stuttered.

"S-Sorry." He turned his head to the side. "Uhm. How do get the suit to fit me?"

"Oh. Just push the small red button on your chest." She said as she pointed to red button above her cleavage. "The suit should fit to you size like a glove."

Issei did as suggested and the suit sucked up like a vacuum and it became skin tight. The brunette moved about to do some stretches, smiling as he did not feel and restrictions in his movements. "Feels like I'm in 'Total Eclipse'." He commented.

Now it was Saya's turn to blush as she looks at his muscles under the suit. 'Holy shit he is packing!' She thought as she coughed into her hand. "Well then, let's get started." She said as she made her way to the main console again.

Issei made his way to the second pad and ran his hand over the rifle, surprised at how real it feels despite the hard plastic that it's made of.

"Alright." Saya smiled as she walked to the first pad and kneeled in order to put on the boots. "Get ready, Hyoudou." She said as the brunette followed suit. She latched the second boot as Issei stood up and began to slip the gloves on. Clenching her hands after making sure that they were on right she grabbed the riffle and held it with her right hand. "Alright, private the place we're being sent to is called Fujimi Gakuen." She said.

Issei grabbed his rifle and stood in attention. "Yes, ma'am!" He said getting into the act.

Saya smiled. "We have to go through ten waves of the enemies. It will be hard. We will lose comrades, but we will not lose this war!" She said as she as she palmed her waist. "Are you with me, Hyoudou?!"

"Ma'am. Yes, ma'am!"

"Good!" She nodded as she put the helmet on, the visor sliding down as two patches come down from the side and pressed to her cheeks.

Issei did the same and the screens lit up along with large screen before them.

"Game start in three...two...one..."

The two aimed their rifles forward, both ready for the 'war' that they will partake in.

"The give those that are infected a mercy kill." Saya said.

"Understood." Issei replied.

...

The two were getting a large crowd as the game progressed, Saya and Issei arriving at the last wave.

"Hyoudou, watch your back!/ Ma'am, behind you." Both shouted as Saya tossed a tomahawk at an infected behind the brunette's character, splitting its face in half just as Issei took out a handgun and shot the one being the young Takagi's character, giving it a third eye on the forehead.

"Mission...complete." The screen faded as the score began racking up the points as one of the ending themes from hotd began to play.

Saya sighed as she took the helmet off and removed the gloves and boots after placing the rifle on its stand. When she turned, her eyes widened at the score and rushed to the devil.

Just as Issei placed the gun and helmet up, he turned just in time for his face to meet silver cleavage. 'This is seriously going to be a running gag?' He wondered as his arms automatically wrapped around her waist.

"We beat the high score!" She squealed as she hugged the brunette to her chest. Laughing at the achievement. "Thank you so much, Issei." She cheered.

The brunette managed to get his face out of the pinkette's covered breasts. "You're welcome." He smiled.

Saya looked down, her faced flushed as she realized the position she set herself in. With a cute, in Issei's opinion, squeak, she released her hold and slid down his body, her arms still around his neck as she felt his arms raised to her sides. 'At least he had respects the boundaries.' She thought as she tapped her forehead with his chest. "Please don't laugh." She begged.

"Too late." He chuckled as the pinkette groaned.

TDL

Saya and Issei was walking along a park route, not many people being around. The pinkette held the brunette's right arm in her own as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm having so much fun, Issei." She smiled.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself." He smiled as he looked about. He then spotted a small ice-cream stand. "You want an ice-cream?" He offered.

"Sure." She nodded as she looked around and spotted a bench not too far from them. "I'll be waiting there."

"Okay." The young devil nodded as he went to order the frosty treats.

'This is so amazing!' The pinkette thought, amazed by how much fun she had today. 'Rei should try this too.' She thought of her friend. 'Besides. I bet a lot of girls like him too.' She than tapped her chin. 'Papa might not like the fact that I might date a guy that'll have a lot of girlfriends. He already chased off all of the others guys that gave an 'interest' in me.' She mentally snorted. 'All those assholes wanted was sex. 'But Issei is different.' She commented as the brunette made his way to her with two ice-creams.

"Here you go!" He grinned. "Strawberry for you and chocolate for me."

"And how do you get chocolate?" She raised an amused eyebrow as she took the offered treat.

"Well I have brown hair and you have pink hair." Issei explained as if it was the most logical answer.

Saya giggled as she took a lick of her ice-scream and looked at the brunette's own. "Something's wrong with your ice-cream." She frowned. "I think I see something on it." She commented.

Issei looked to his treat. "What's wrong?" He asked as he turned it around, hoping that nothing was caught in it.

"Bring it closer, I'll get it." She sighed as he did so. She then took a little bite, getting a laughing protest from the young devil. "There we go." She licked her lips. "Problem solved."

"You took a bite of my ice-cream." Issei said in mocked expression of pain. "Why would you do that?" He sniffed.

"Oh come off it." She giggled as she offered her ice-cream. "Here. You take a lick."

"Just a lick. Practically bit a chunk out of mine." He protested in mock anger.

Saya rolled her eyes, practically shoving the treat against his lips and smearing it like a bad make up. "There." She giggled at his owlish reaction.

"It's not bad." He shrugged after licking the potion off.

The two then sat silent for a while until they burst into laughter.

That laughter was cut short as a car drove into the park, tires tearing the grassy fields as it drifted and turned. The back window opened and gun peeked out, its target in sight.

Issei quickly grabbed Saya, turned around and duck as he saw the gun was aimed at them.

Shots were fired and people ran away in fright. Issei grunted as he counted six shots impacted on his beck. Thanks to his now denser body, the bullets only buried about an inch deep into his back, still enough for blood to spill from the wounds and his mouth through the pressure.

"Issei!" Saya shouted in worry, ignoring the blood stain on her shirt.

"Run." He breathed out. "Get out of here." He tried to get up.

The door opens and Zancrow stepped out, holding a gun as began to laugh. He saw the brunette was about to move so he rushed in and kicked him very hard to side. Tsunoda stepped out to and walked straight to the pinkette.

"Issei!" Saya shouted as she shook the brunette, whose blood was beginning to flow freely. "ISSEI-KUN!" She shouted frantically.

"Shut the fuck up!" The bleached blonde shouted as he grabbed the pinkette by her arms and pulled her up. "You owe us a good time." He grinned as he ignored her struggling.

"Let...her go." Issei grunted as he heard footsteps. He managed to glance and saw Laxus with an arrogant smirk on his face, a gun in his hand as well.

"Will you look at that?" He chuckled as he kicked Issei in the ribs hard enough to turn him on his back. "You look messed up, kid."

"S-Stop." He grunted as his chest was stepped on. Feeling the cold steel pressed on his head, he narrowed his eyes at the scarred teen.

"I'm gonna tell you something, kid." He grinned. "We're going to have so much fun with your girl. And if she's tight, I'll enjoy it more." He chuckled as he fixed his hair with his unoccupied hand. "We're going to take turns, making her into a mess. And trust me. She's not the first girl." He chuckled.

"B-Bastard." He gritted.

Laxus scowled as he shot the teen's right shoulder twice, his left leg three times and his stomach once, earning screams of pain from the brunette. He then aimed at the young devil's head and grinned. "Nighty night, kid. I'll be sure to enjoy her in your stead." He said as he let the bullet fly between his head, his target's body instantly slumped.

"ISSEI-KUN!" Saya shouted as she fought the taller male's grip, tears streaming from her eyes as she looked at Issei's unmoving body. "ISSEI-KUN!"

"Shut up!" Tsunoda shouted smacking her hard on the face, knocking her to the ground. "Zancrow, grab her legs." He grumbled.

The blonde cackled as he slips the gun in the back of pants and picked up the pinkette by her struggling legs. "Shiro's missing out." He giggled.

"His lost." Laxus grunted as he went to the driver's seat.

"Woo! She got some big tits!" Zancrow chuckled as he watched the pinkette's bouncing breasts as she was trying to get out of the two young men's grip, but they were obviously stronger than her. "Mind if I have fun with 'em?"

"Not in the fucking car!" Laxus growled.

The two males managed to pull the screaming pinkette into the car and it veered off.

Unknown to the group, one person stayed behind and took out her phone.

"Hello, Souichirou-sama. This is Kyoko." She said urgently. "I have bad news." She added as she pulled out a second phone, dialing a separate number. Kyoko has light brown eyes with glasses, reddish-brown hair which she keeps in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear and a full figure with I-cup breasts. She wears a yellow V-cut shirt that shows a good amount of cleavage with a white jacket over it. She wears a brown skirt with brown stockings over her legs and low heeled cream shoes.

 _"What happened?"_ A man answered on the other side of the line, his tone was steady, but held a hint of concern.

"Saya-sama's been kidnapped and the person that she's with was shot dead." She reported.

 _"Have you called Rika?"_ The man asked.

 _"I'm right here, sir."_ Another woman's voice replied from the second phone.

 _"Good. Get your things and some of our members. We're going to get my daughter. And they do anything to her."_ He growled out.

"The dogs are going to be eating good tonight." Kyoko smiled. She then sighed as she got out of the bushes and approaches the body. "What about the boy?"

 _"We'll send word to his parents once we get his name."_ The father said in slight mournful tone.

"I'm sure his name was..." She began, but paused as the temperature began to rise. "What in the..." She muttered as sweat began to trickle from her forehead and chest. "It's gotten hot all of a sudden." She breathed heavily as she stepped back from the body, noticing that it was giving off some intense heatwaves

TDL

Issei groaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Where..." He started, but he shot up. "Saya?!" His voice echoed. He looked around noting that he was in a dark plain save for the red glowing cracks as far as the eye can see. "Where the hell am I?" He muttered, fearing for his pink haired friend.

 **"You are in your mind, boy."** A deep female's voice growled out.

Somehow, the teen can tell that the growl was simply a part of the speech. "Who are you? How am I in my mind?" He asked then shook his head. "Never mind that! How do hell do I wake up?! Saya's in trouble and I have to save her!"

 **"I have been with you from the day of your birth."** The voice stated. **"Let me reveal myself to you, my host."**

Fire suddenly bursts before him, the burning element having blasted out of the cracks. Issei watched in awed fascination as the fire took a mighty form of a dragon before the form was engulfed in more flames, forming a giant sphere the size far greater than his entire school campus.

RO~AR!

The fire burst open sending rain of embers all over the plain to reveal a large red Western Dragon, its size easily dwarfing the town of Kouh. It has shining red scales that glint in the fire and massive claws that can hold many people with ease, said claws bearing five fingers with black talon like nails. It has hind legs that are powerful enough to crush mountains. Its draconic head was adorned with three sets of horns. The top pair coming from the back of its head and curved forward and ended with its tips near its lower jaw. The second set leads from its forehead and stops curved up like a bident. The third set stared from the lower jaw and flanked the length of it. Not only was the young devil awed by its size and obvious powerful aura that it's letting out, but also the four sets of wings that it has on its back.

The first set is red with pink leather like sheets. The second being black feathers, equal to that of a fallen angel's. The third set was white with gold glow; same to those of what he assumed would be an angel's. The fourth was unfamiliar to him, the color being pitch black and seems to be made from type of dark energy. It also has a large and long muscular tail with a spiked mace end.

The dragon allowed a stream of smoke escape it sharp teeth filled maw, its large head lowering turned to its side to look at the teen with a single large ocular organ. **"We finally meet, Hyoudou Issei."** The same voice said earlier, this time coming from the dragon before him. **"Eye to body."** She added with a slight chuckle

Issei ignored the joke and noted that the dragon's eye was green slit with pink serrated edges, red iris and gold sclera with what seems to be black markings rotating within it.

 **"Time to get down to business."** The dragon said. **"I am the Sekiryukōgō (Crimson Dragon Empress). And yes, I am female. Are you surprised?"** The dragon grumbled.

"Not really. I just come to accept things as they come along." The young devil replied.

 **"Your mate is in trouble. I am currently healing your body, aiding your devil aura as well. In a matter of minutes, you will awaken."**

"Thank you." He gave the dragon a small bow. "If I may ask, what's your name?"

 **"My name is Ddraig, one of the Nitenryū (Two heavenly dragons)."**

"Nitenryū (Two Heavenly dragons)?" The brunette blinked.

 **"That last part is of no importance now."** The dragon than stood on her four powerful legs, her forearms being longer with her claws having opposable thumbs and showing the young devil that she had a female like figure. **"I will impart a gift for you."** The dragoness said as she opened her mouth, sparking embers of red and green began to flicker in her mouth. **"Hopefully you get to save your mate in time."** She said as the sparks bursts into to flames.

"She's not my-WHOA!" Issei began, but shouted as the red dragon shot a stream of red and green flames at him.

TDL

Kyoko was panting as she watched in amazement. 'What the hell is going on?!'

Issei's body began to give a faint glow and his fingers twitched. Slowly, he raised himself to sit. Then he stood up as the bullets were pushed out of his back, shoulder, leg, and forehead, the leads making their sounds as they hit the ground as his wounds heals.

Kyoko looked as the teen took some labored breaths before inhaling deeply.

"RAA~AAH!" The brunette let lose an inhuman roar as he himself breath out a flames, releasing the burning element into the sky. "Ghak!" He coughed out some smoke as he rubbed his forehead, feeling the wound finally closing completely. "Fuck. My head hurts." He groaned. "Good things those were just normal bullets otherwise I would be dead. They still hurt though." He growled as he ripped his shirt off and his wings folded open. "I'm coming, Saya." He said as his body gave a green and orange glow, causing him to raise his eyebrows.

 **'A little help for you.'** Ddraig's voice echoed in his mind. **'This will boost your body at an even greater length, but it will last for an hour."**

Issei clenched his fists. "Let's go." He said to himself before he shot to the air, following Saya's scent to save her.

Kyoko could only look at the winged youth in shock.

TDL

Saya grunted as she was pushed into a room, falling unto the floor. She raised herself and glared at the long haired blonde. "You're going to pay for this!" She yelled, angry tears stinging her eyes.

"Oe~h. I'm so scared." Zancrow mocked jeered before he laughed. "The only thing that be paying is those nice tits of yours." He licked his lips as he approached her.

Saya gritted her teeth and surprised the young man by tackling him to the ground.

"Gah! What the fuck?!" He shouted as he managed to pull Saya off him and kicked her in the stomach, pushing her away from him and knocking her to the ground.

The pinkette coughed form the blow to her stomach.

The blonde muttered something as he slammed the door shut.

"Had your fun already?" Tsunoda chuckled.

"Shut up…" The blonde mumbled as he sat on a couch. "Why won't you try your luck, huh?"

The bleached blonde snorted. "I'll take a smoke first." He grinned. "Then I'll have my fun."

Laxus simply opened one eye as he was resting and listening to music.

TDL

Rias and Akeno, both dressed in the same clothes they were in when they went to Makai, were glaring at the small house in the woods away from Kouh.

Akeno only raised her hand to her chest level and summoned a large arcane circle over it.

"Akeno." The redhead warned her Queen.

"I'm only going to show Issei-kun where they are." She defended, but the look in her eyes held a different story.

"Very well." Rias allowed.

"But." Akeno muttered. "If anyone of those fools survived, I'll have some fun with them."

Rias nodded.

TDL

Issei looked around, somehow having lost Saya's scent along the way. "C'mon. Give me a sign. Anything to let me know where you are." He muttered in panic. He managed to save Asia from such a fate. He only hoped to save Saya as well.

rumble...

The brown haired devil stopped in mid-air, looking around as he sensed a spike of magic. "That's..." He wondered as he saw a glowing yellow arcane in the sky. It was frightfully large and was arcing with electricity as it was rotating. "Thank you, Akeno-san." He smiled as the arcane faded away. He quickly made his way to the marked location.

He has friend to save.

Issei arrived at the small house, seeing one of the guys coming out. He growled in anger, but was also glad that he did not pick up any different scent from him. Nodding to himself, he quickly swooped down just as Tsunoda stopped around the corner and took out a cigarette.

The bleached blonde didn't have the chance to do anything when he heard a flap in the air. He suddenly felt a grip at the back of his neck and his forehead meeting the ground. Before he knew it, the taller male was tossed to the side, his back slamming harshly against the tree that was naturally nice enough to have grown in his path.

"Fuck, that hurts." He grunted as he tried to stand up.

"That's not the only thing that'll hurt." Issei growled, getting the bleached blonde's attention and saw his shocked appearance.

"H-How?" He asked as he forced his body to move, using the tree to help him up. "You're supposed to be dead." He grunted. He then noted that the supposed dead brunette's left arm was different, armored looking and sharp clawed hands. "What the fuck happened to you?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter." Issei frowned. "I'll let you go with a warning. Leave now and live longer. Or stay here, fight, and die today."

Tsunoda snorted, his human mind and ego thinking that the brunette was just wearing some prop and everything else was just stupid luck. "You really think that you can beat me?" He said as he rubbed his back. "I the toughest out of the four of us!" He yelled before he rushed towards the shorter teen

Issei simply remained silent and waited until the taller male reached and swung for a haymaker, the brunette ducking under it and sending a heavy gut wrenching knee strike to the stomach, causing the taller male to bend over his joint and coughing a glob of saliva from the mouth. "You're slow." Issei grunted as he slammed Tsunoda's face to ground again. He then pressed his head down with his foot, putting pressure on the young man's head. "You know…" He wondered. "You mentioned that you did this to some women in the past. So maybe…" He narrowed his eyes as he began to squeeze the bleach blonde's head. "I should take some weight off your shoulder…"

"YOU DAMNED BITCH!" The two heard Laxus shout in rage.

"Saya." Issei gasps as he looked to the small house, losing the pressure on Tsunoda's head, the bleached blonde taking the chance to pull out his own knife and managed to stab the brunette in his calve. "Shit." The young devil hissed as he felt the stung.

The youth managed to pull the brunette and tripped him over the ground. With a rage filled cry and leaped up and proceeded to stab the Pawn repeatedly on the chest. "Die! Die! Die! Die! DIE! DIE!" He shouted until he stopped and panted. He fell back on his butt as he took a few deep breathes. "Fuck..." He muttered as he began to get up.

 **[BOOST]** Ddraig's voice growled from the gauntlet, the gem flashing.

"What the!" The bleached blonde looked at the gauntlet in shock.

 **[BOOST]** The dragon growled once again, the gem shining brighter this time.

"The fuck is going on?!"

 **[BOOST!]** The gem shouted, a burning red aura bursting from the brunette's body. **[EXPLOSION!]**

Issei launched himself at the taller male and thrusts his armored arm into him, piercing through his stomach and out his back. Ignoring the blood that was coughed on his face, he yanked the claw out and quickly made his way to save the pinkette as he ignored the young man's cries of pain.

Tsunoda felt hot. And not in the good kind of way. He was bleeding rather slowly despite the large wound that was added to his body. He felt like sweating, which indeed he is, as his skin began to gain a pink hue that only reddened as he felt his body temperature rise at an alarming rate. 'What the hell is going on?!' He thought in pain since he felt his throat dried up. He couldn't breathe. Only being able to take in short pain filled gasps. 'My body's burning up!' He thought. With final sound of his breath leaving his mouth, Tsunoda's body bursts into flames, his body fat simply feeding the fire.

…

(Before Laxus shouted and Issei running towards Saya's rescue)

Saya was sitting in the corner of the room that she was locked in, glad that the idiots didn't try anything to her yet. But she knows that the time is close. 'Issei-kun...' She thought as she gripped her fists over her stomach. She kept her head down even as she heard the door unlocked.

"Awe~." Zancrow crooned as he stepped in with a grin on his face. "Want me to make you feel better?" He teased. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that you enjoy yourself." He looked back to his brother. "Yo, Laxus! Wanna have a go?!" He grinned.

The older blonde took a puff of his cigarette. "Gimme a minute."

"More fun for me!" Zancrow laughed as he closed the door. "You know." He began as he neared the still sitting Takagi. "You've been awfully quite all the time. I'm more used to girls that bang against the door until I bang them." He laughed, but then stopped as he gained nothing but silence in return. "Oh c'mon..." He groaned. "It won't be that bad. Unless." He faked gasps. "You're a virgin?" He laughed as he went to pick up a chair and dragged it back. "Yeah right! With tits like those you must really know how to give a good titfuck!" He sat down before the pinkette after he pulled his pants down. "Let see those big tits wrapped around my cock, huh?" He licked his lips as he stroked his hard six-inch dick.

How laughable

He frowned, not liking the silent treatment and pulled up the pinkette's head via her hair.

Saya gritted her teeth has her hair over the forehead was painfully pulled up, forcing her to face the long haired blonde who had a small frown on his face. She kept her eyes locked to his, staring defiantly at him.

"I don't like those eyes." Zancrow grunted as he pulled the pinkette closer to his prick, the young Takagi moving her face to the side as she neared his thigh. "Suck it…" He grunted as he rubbed his prick against her face. "I said to suck it." He was about to force her head once again, but stopped as he watched her open her mouth. Feeling satisfied to finally showing the pinkette who was boss, he let her go and leaned back.

Big mistake.

Saya suddenly bit his thigh, her snaggle tooth piercing his flesh and drawing a bit of blood.

"Gah!" Zancrow cried in shock and surprise at the feeling of his thigh being bit. He leaned back at the pain and fell backwards, his back hitting the chair and the ground. "Fuck that hurts!"

…

Meanwhile, Laxus was bobbing his head to the beat of the music blaring through his headphones.

…

Saya spat the bit of blood that she had in her mouth and pulled out the knife.

"That's my knife, you bitch!" He shouted at the pinkette as he tried to pull his pants up.

"Let me give it back then!" She yelled back as she rushed at him and swung the knife, aiming for his penis.

Zancrow freaked as he managed roll to the side, thanking whatever twisted fate for saving his prick.

Won't be lucky for now.

Anyway, Saya quickly moved after him and tried to plunge the knife in his heart, but ended getting his stomach as he tried to crawl back to the door he stupidly closed.

"Fuck!" He shouted as he tried the pry the blade from the girl's hands, but Saya raised it before he could reach it.

Just to stab the fucker again.

Saya grunted as she stabbed him a third and fourth time, this time aiming for his lungs to mess with his breathing.

Zancrow couldn't breathe, his body jerked as he felt his own blade piercing him repeatedly. He stretched out his left arm, hoping that the door can open magically. "Lax-" He choked as the blade pierced his throat.

With a cry, Saya slashed the blonde's neck, sending his blood spraying from the wound and on the floor. She panted, her eyes wide at the fact that she just ruthlessly killed someone. She dropped the knife and pedaled back from the gasping man who was knocking on death's door. Her eyes shot to the door as it open, fear glowing in her eyes as she saw her victim's older brother walking in.

"Hey, Zancrow." Laxus called out as he opened the door. "You done yet?" He looked around as he stepped inside and gasps upon the sight of his stabbed brother. He didn't even notice Saya moving to the door behind him, trying to sneak pass him. "Zan…" His voice broke slightly as he walked to his brother.

"Laxus…" The younger breathed out and his life faded from his eyes.

Sadness welled in the older male's heart as he looked at his brother's stabbed body.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…" Saya muttered, frustrated by the blood in her hands that were causing her them to slip around the door knob.

Maybe another reason they were banned in some countries.

"YOU DAMNED BITCH!"

Saya gasps as she turned, her eyes instantly locking to the angry form of the enraged blonde.

"I'm going to fuck you up in more ways than one." He grounded out as he marched towards her.

Saya tried to get away from him, but was pulled back by her hair.

"Get the fuck over here!" He shouted as he punches her in the stomach hard enough to knock the air out, causing the girl to cough as she fell on her knees. "You're going to pay for this." He growled as he pushed her down on the ground and ripped off her shirt and bra in one go, revealing her large bust that was topped with pink nipples and lighter toned areola. Getting annoyed by her struggling, he punched her in the face, her head hitting the hard ground and caused her to lose focus for a moment. He then reached below and hiked her skirt up and grinned madly at the sight of her panty covered snatch. He quickly went to loosen his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing his eight-inch hard member. He panted heavily as he slipped the young Takagi's panty to the side and slid his meat over the trimmed entrance, having her legs at either side of his hips.

Saya groaned in slight pain as the back of her head was throbbing. She was feeling something warm and fleshy rubbing against her neither lips. Orange eyes snapped wide in fear as her hips was raised by the young man. She tried to struggle, but couldn't get the larger male off her due to their position. "No…" She tried to push him off. "No. No. NO. NO! ISSEI-KUN! She shouted.

As the author planned, Issei crashed through the window with a roar, shocking the blonde. "Get the fuck away from her!" The brunette shouted as he punched the older male right in the nose, knocking him away from frightened pinkette and sending him flying against the wall. The brunette stood protectively before the pinkette and was growling at the blonde that nearly raped his friend.

"I-Issei…" Saya watched the young devil's bare back in wonder.

"Don't worry, Saya. I'm right here. And I'm glad that I made it in time." The brunette said as he looked back at her with a small smile.

They heard a sound at the back of the area open and Issei snapped to the direction with a growl in time to see that Laxus had run away.

"That bastard…" He gritted his teeth as he was about to follow the blonde to deal him justice.

"Issei wait!" Saya shot up and clutched his shoulders, pressing her bare breasts to his back. "Don't leave! Please don't go!" She shouted as tears began to well in her eyes and stream down her cheeks. "Please don't leave me…" She whimpered.

Issei took a deep breath and looked at the crying pinkette. He gently removed her hands from his shoulders and looked around for a cloth or so to cover the pinkette's modesty. He found a set of sheets that were clean and wrapped them around her.

"There we go." He gave the pinkette a small smile. He then felt his leg buckle under his weight and he fell to the side. "Ugh…" He groaned.

"Issei!" The young Takagi shouted as she ran to the brunette, holding him up against her breasts and allowing him to rest. "Are you okay?"

"More than fine. I'm just glad you're safe." He panted.

 **'Times up, Issei.'** He heard the dragon within his Sacred Gear said. **'I had to cut off the flow. But you did good.'** She complimented him.

'Glad to help. Thanks, Ddraig.'

 **'I suppose some training will be needed.'** She chuckled.

Issei only groaned at the news. "I think I'll take a nap." He said as his eyelid fell heavy.

"Take all the rest you can." Saya smiled as she ran his fingers through the brown locks. "Oh. I have one more thing for you." She said.

"What's that?" The brunette asked.

Saya simply leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, surprising the young Hyoudou.

"Thank you for saving me, Issei." She sighed as she looked at him with a flushed face. "T-That was my first kiss."

"I hope to take care of you in the future." Issei smiled as he allowed his body to rest and peacefully passes out in her arms.

Saya's body finally relaxed as she hugged the brown haired devil closer to herself. She took a small sigh and shivered. 'I should take a bath when I reach home.' She thought.

Before she realized it, the front door was busted open and was followed by several men and woman dressed in black suits; white shirts dressed shirts under black blazers, black ties, and black dressed pants along with pairs of black shoes. They each held a weapon in their hands, ranging from katana, tonfas, nun-chucks, guns, and any other weapon that is NORMAL to society.

Oh.

And they wall wearing shades.

"I swear if your commotion caused Saya-sama some harm a bullet through the head will not be a last thing rushing through your mind." Kyoko, who was dressed similar to the men and woman, stated with another woman as they walked.

The second woman has a tanned skin and has purple hair that was tied in a low back ponytail with two bangs framing her face and gold-amber colored eyes. She wears a black combat suit with a bulletproof vest. She also wears a white choke collar along with shooting glasses over her forehead and a set of combat boots with a swish army knife strapped below her left armpit and a gun strapped to her right thigh.

"Took you guys long enough." Saya said, getting the group's attention. She was frowning at the fact that her moment with the brunette ended so abruptly.

"FORGIVE US, SAYA-SAMA!" Shouted the men and women bowed to her at the waist.

All besides Kyoko and the purple haired woman.

Saya simply sighed at them.

"Who's the kid, Saya?" The purple haired woman asked as she eyed the sleeping youth suspiciously.

"This young man is, Hyoudou Issei. And he saved my life and my innocence." Saya defended the brunette as she held him close. "So be careful, Rika."

The now known Rika simply raised her hand in mock defense. "Just checking princess." She said as she eyed his body. "He has a lot of blood on him." She noted.

"He was shot several times." Kyoko reminded her.

"I remembered you saying that he got up and breathed fire form his mouth too." She looked at the boy then sighed. She then pointed to two of the men. "You two; take him to the bus and check for his injuries.

"Yes, Rika-aneki!" The two males bowed before they went and gently picked up the young man that saved their mistress' life.

Saya watched as the brunette was carried away, Kyoko helping her to stand.

"Are you sure you're alright, Saya-sama?" The woman asked in worry.

"Wasn't the first time I was kidnapped." She smiled back at the older woman.

"And might certainly not be the last." A man said as he entered the house after Issei was brought out. He is tall and intimidating with the gaze of a predatory animal. His eyes match the same as Saya's and he has combed back black spiked hair with a zig-zag bang over his forehead. He wears a double breasts blue shirt with a matching pair of pants. On his feet he wears a set of black boots. Strapped to his left hip is a samurai sword with a white sheath.

"Papa." Saya smiled at the sight of her father.

The man smiled in return as he walked to his daughter and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry, Saya." He said. "I'll make sure give you something to protect yourself with."

The pinkette rested her head against the man's chest. "There is something you can do for me…"

TDL

Laxus was making his way through the forest, his hand over his busted nose. He then tripped and fell over a small branch, his face making a harsh encounter with the ground. He spat curses as he held his face, not noticing a barrier appearing over the small area that he's in.

"Ara, ara, ara." Akeno giggled as she stepped a few meters away from the blonde male, still dressed in her yellow servant's clothing "It seems that someone is hurt and is in need of some attention." She teased.

Laxus looked at the young woman with an angry glare. "Fuck off, bitch!" He shouted as he blew a clog of blood from his nostrils. "Damn fucking punk! I'll get his ass for this!" He growled as the woman simply giggled as her eyes were closed and her right hand was over her mouth and was approaching him. "How about you laugh with my dick in your mouth, huh?!" He charged at the devil.

The Queen of Rias' Peerage simply moved out of the way, allowing the angry blonde to fall to the floor. She walked up to him a kicked him on the face, making sure to break the youth's nasal cartilage more, but also with enough force to not send it into his brain. "You will not lay a single hand on my body." She growled as she looked at him with her devil eyes, her teeth bore at him. "Only one man is allowed to touch me." She claimed as she held out her hand to side, a large blood red arcane circle appearing besides her. "And you hurt him." She hissed.

Seconds later, a roar that was a mixture of pain and euphoric pleasure was heard, followed by the agonizing scream of Laxus and Akeno's giggling echoing in the air.

Rias simply sighed. "To have summoned one of your familiars for a simple human. You must really care for him, Akeno."

TDL

Issei groaned slightly as he entered his house. He had to sneak away from the group that came to save Saya. "She'll be fine." He muttered to himself as he held a few envelopes, most being addressed to his parents. He placed them on the counter and made his way to take a shower.

…

"Ah~!" He groaned, wearing a white shirt with a blue PJ pants. "That felt good." The brunette was making his way his room and then opened it.

"Ah, Ise." Kalawarner greeted her love with a smile, Raynare and Mittelt already asleep on his bed. "Asia wanted to talk to you. She should still be awake by now."

Issei looked at his clock in the room and saw that it was nearing eleven. "Okay." He nodded as he entered the room and gave the two sleeping fallen angels a peck on their cheeks. He then gave the bluenette a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you in a while then."

"Okay." The blue haired woman smiled as Issei walked out the room. 'Hope this works out.' She thought.

…

Asia sat on her bed. The nun turned devil was wearing a large blue shirt with black thigh pants. She had her knees to her chest with her arms wrap around it.

 _Flashback_

 _Asia was making her way out of the old school building her eyes still shadowed by her hair. 'Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY!?' She thought over and over in her mind. 'Why can't I be brave?'_

 _"Asia!"_

 _'Why can't I be more open?'_

 _"Hey, Asia!"_

 _'Why am I such a coward?!' She mentally shouted,_

 _"Asia!" Kalawarner grabbed the blonde's shoulder, forcing her to stop. "Please just listen…" She started. She was slightly shocked when the blonde whirled around and glared at her._

 _Well more like an angry pout, but the message was clear in her eyes._

 _Asia's eyes were green slit with red sclera. "How?!" She asked._

 _Kalawarner simply smiled at the blonde. "Because it could happen." She said as she brought the younger female into a hug, who fought back at first, but stopped and only settled with small sobs. "You remind me of a little girl that I once knew before I died."_

 _"Really?" She asked._

 _"Hm." The older woman nodded. "Although you are cuter than she is. She was always quiet and until a boy came to the orphanage. Reminded me of Ise, but he was a rather rude boy. He always used to get into trouble and always fought with the older boys. But I'm getting off track." She smiled as she wiped the younger female's cheeks. "The thing is Asia. You should tell him how you feel before it's too late." She said as she rubbed her cheeks._

 _Flashback ends._

Asia looked at the ceiling. "…"

Knock, knock, knock…

"Asia-chan. It's me, Issei." Issei's voice came from the other end of the door.

The blonde devil came off her bed and walked to the door, opening to see the young man that saved her life. "Issei-san." She greeted the brunette as she let him inside.

The brunette took the invite and walked in, looking around the blonde's room like he did previous times before. The walls were repainted and were colored sky blue. He looked to side to see the Christian cross was hanged there, but it was upside down. The bible was on her study desk, but has a glass casing over it. He then looked to the bed where the Bishop sat with her hands over her lap. He took a seat on the chair near the desk and gave her his attention, ignoring the multiple Racchu's on her bed.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

The brunette blinked. "Asia-chan." He started.

"Please. Let me finish." She begged. "I was always hesitant to express how feel around you. The Corruption was always pushing me, but I kept fighting it off." She gave a soft smile as she stood up. "You're important to me, Issei-san." She said as she neared him and held out her hand. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Just sleep already!" Kalawarner shouted.

The brunette just shook his head with a smile. "Sure, Asia-chan." He chuckled.

Asia beamed as she took his hand and pulled him to her bed. She lay on it, Issei joining her after a few seconds. She then hugged him, pressing her forehead against his chest. "Thank you, Issei-san." She smiled.

"No problem, Asia-chan." He replied.

"Issei-san." Asia said raising her head to look at him, shocking him with her green slit eyes and red sclera. She instantly launched herself forward and kissed him in his lips. 'I won't hide my feelings anymore!' She vowed. She then moved her face back and smiled as she held his hand to her chest. "Ti amo (I love you), Issei-san." She smiled.

Issei eyes softened and hugged her. "Ti amo anch'io (I love you too), Asia." He smiled as the nun rested her forehead against his own.

…

Isa and Seiji were walking through the hallway in their house. They haven't found their son sleeping in their room, but instead they see the three fallen angels there in his place.

That still made them smile though.

When they went to check on Asia, they were greeted with a sight that made them smiled more.

Issei was sleeping on his back, his left arm hanging off the bed with his right arm around Asia's waist.

Asia was sleeping on her left side, her head resting on the brunette's chest with a serene smile on her face. She had her hands on his stomach with her right leg on his legs.

Seiji smiled at his wife. "Our son is such a nice man to bring four daughters for us." He joked.

Isa smiled at her husband. "In all honesty, I was worried about him since Irena-chan had moved and when those two boys became big perverts." She confessed.

The older Hyoudou wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm sure he'll do fine." He assured as he guided her to their room. "He our son after all."

TDL

A few streets away a person was limping. She is a young woman about her twenties with short blonde hair with two long chest length bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top over her E-cup bust, with matching color pants that look more like panties; with a white open pants around it that shows her inner thighs and hangs loosely around her hips, brown boots and a white scarf around her neck. She is heavily wounded, sporting slashes and gashed over her arms, legs and also having what seems to be puncture wounds in her stomach. She stumbled into an alleyway and fell against a few trashcans, knocking them over.

"Damn you…Shindou…Reiichi…" She gritted through her teeth before passing out.

 **THANK YOUR FOR YOUR PATIENCE. I ADMIT THAT THE REWRITTEN CHAPTER WAS MUCH DIFFERENT THAN IT WAS, BUT I LIKE THIS ONE MORE. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **DOGMA OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WELCOME TO CHAPTER FOUR. NOW THIS CHAPTER WILL COVER THE FAMILIAR EPISODE AND THE PHENEX ARC. I WILL WARN YOU THAT RISER IS A BIGGER DICK THAN HIS CANON COUNTERPART. ASIA WILL ALSO GAIN A DIFFERENT FAMILIAR. AND TO THOSE THAT WERE WONDERING, YES THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAP ALONG WITH MOMENTARY ONES.**

 **I WILL ALSO TRY TO SOMEHOW SLIP IN A 'KILLING BITES ARC' IN A NEAR FUTURE. PRESUMBLY BEFORE THEY GO TO MAKAI.**

CHAPTER FOUR: FAMILIARS, RATING GAMES, AND FIGHTING FOR YOUR LIFE

Issei, wearing a blue track suit, was making his round on the jogging route he took and was getting closer to his house. He stopped by and alleyway and took a deep breath, pausing at the scent of iron he caught.

"What the..." He wondered as he looked around and noted a trail of blood on the floor. "Oh shit." He muttered as he quickly followed the trail to see if the person's alive. He followed the trail up to a set knocked over trashcans and saw a yellow furred leg. He then moved the cans out of the way and was shocked at the sight before him.

There laid a large cat, about the size of a dog. It has yellow fur with a mane that starts from its head and trailed over the back to the hips. It was also sporting some slash wounds, gashes, and puncture wounds in its chest area and stomach. It was also breathing rather lowly, its chest raising and lowering rather slowly.

"Poor girl." He whispered after checking her gender. "Don't worry. I'll get you some help." He said as he looked over her before gently picking her up, not noticing the cat opening her eyes for a few seconds to see him then closing them again.

TDL

Asia sighed as she stood over the cleaned and healed feline, her Twilight Healing fading away from her fingers. "There." She smiled at the resting cat

"Thanks, Asia-chan." Issei thank his taller blonde lover with a peck on the forehead. "She's going to be fine." He rubbed the cat's fur.

"You might as well become a vet, babe." Kalawarner said as she stepped down from the second floor stairs.

The brunette turned to his blue haired girlfriend and couldn't stop himself from staring.

Just like Raynare, Kalawarner appearance to his age group about eighteen. She was wearing the Kouh Gakkou female uniform with the shirt being unbuttoned enough to show a portion of her yellow bra for Issei's viewing pleasure. She walked up to her stunned love and closed his lips with her finger. "I guess I had bigger impact than I thought." She giggled.

Issei shook his head. "Kala-chan. Wow." He could only say. "But my parents..." He started.

"I tweaked with their memories a bit." She winked at him.

Raynare, also wearing a uniform, walked to her love gave him a peck on the lips. "Morning, Ise." She smiled.

"Morning, Ray-chan." He greeted.

"Good morning, Issei." Mittelt yawned as she came down the stairs with a sleepy look on her face. She then fixed her shirt.

Issei found her sleepy face rather cute as she approached her. He leaned down kissed her. "Morning, Mil-chan."

"AAAA~H!" Isa shouted from upstairs, shocking the five super natural beings with the sudden sound. They were about to check to see what happened.

"We won! We won! We won! We won! We won!" She chanted as she ran down the stairs, wearing her PJ's, her husband right behind her. She reached the group and gave them a hug. "Hm!" She smiled at them. "Ise-kun. We won!" She cheered.

"And what exactly did you win, mom?" The brown haired male asked.

Isa simply began dancing about, leaving her husband to reply.

"We won a three weeks cruise." He smiled as he held out two tickets. "It's a good thing that it's set a few days after the parent school gathering day." He added.

Issei looked at the tickets and nodded. "Alright then." He smiled.

"Дерьмо (Shit)!" Raynare cursed.

Issei turned around to see a glaring Raynare, a frowning Mittelt, a pouting Asia, and a grinning Kalawarner. 'What was that about?' He wondered.

The large cat simply opened one eye, sighed, and went back to sleep. She was now glad that she was saved.

TDL

"No way!"

"What the hell?!"

"How is this possible?!"

"This is the end! The end I tell you!"

Issei can only mentally groan as his blue haired fallen lover had his left arms trapped between her large bust, the bluenette giggling at the envious males for their obvious nature.

Behind them were the Cyv, Crave, and Bishop, each pouting at the bluenette.

"Нечестно (No fair), Kala!" Raynare shouted at the Russian. "Ты смухлевал (You cheated)!"

"Я не (I didn't)." She sang. "Я только что сделал правильные шаги и получил то, что хотел (I just made the right moves and got what I wanted)." She countered.

"Let's just get you to the administration office." The brunette sighed ignoring the dark emotions from most of the male student body. 'I'm surprised that M&M didn't show up.' He shook his head. 'Kinda glad for that though.'

TDL

Aika was humming as she stacked some papers. "This is so bo~ring!" She whined.

"How about you work those budgets and stop complaining." Genshiro grumbled as he was busy with some files on his work table.

"Bah!" The teen waved her hand. "I have the money set in such a way they'll still be able to do a skimpy swimsuit competition seven years after Koneko-chan graduates." She gloated.

"Not something I would be proud of, Kiryuu, but would still support it." Issei chuckled as he walked into the administration office.

"Hello, Isse~i." She smiled at him. "What can I...do...you for?" She asked.

The brunette simply rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the smile from his face. "I came here to help Kalawarner here with her papers, since I have the first lesson free, I figured I'd run through these things with her.

"Oh really?" The glasses wearing teen raised an eyebrow as she played with her top button. "So what took her so long?"

"Мои бумаги замешаны в каком-то беспорядке (My papers got mixed up in some mess)." Kalawarner muttered.

"Да (Yeah)." She nodded. "Мы получаем это иногда (We get that sometimes)." Aika nodded, gaining wide eyed looks from the five. "Hahahaha!" She laughed as she wiped her eyes. "Don't be surprised." She smiled. "Моя мама русская, а японка моего отца (My mom's Russian, while my dad's Japanese)." She explained. "It's obvious that I should know the language, right?" She quizzed. "I'm also fluent in Italian, German, and Chinese." She grinned ignoring the groan from Genshiro.

"Nice." Issei commented with a smile.

"You know, Issei." She said as she folded her arms under her bust, raising them up. "I wouldn't mind if I tutor you in math." She said.

"I'll let you know." He smiled.

"I'll look forward to it." She grinned as she fixed her glasses. "Okay." She cracked her knuckles. "I'll just register...Kalawarner Trista..." She searched her name and nodded when she found. Next she did a series of typing and clicking for the next few minutes. "There!" She grinned. "You are now a registered student of Kouh. Your class is 3C." She said as she pulled out a paper and handed it to the busty bluenette. These are your class schedules and time tables." She smiled. "Wish you luck."

"Thank you, Aika-san." Kalawarner nodded to the dark orange haired student.

"No problem." She laughed.

The small group bid their farewells and left.

Genshiro remained silent for a few more seconds before he broke it. "Why did you register her in Kaichou's class?" He asked with a frown.

"Kaichou-sama said so." She replied as she frowned at the blonde. "If you have a problem, bring it to her."

"I'm good." He said.

"What got your underwear in a bunch?" She asked.

"I…got news that some friends of mine were murdered, one of them was literally a splatter of blood and bones." He muttered.

"Sorry for your lost." Aika said to him. "Think its Stray?"

"I don't know and I don't care. But when I find the son of bitch that did it…" He gritted his teeth.

TDL

Issei stretched as he leaned against his chair.

"Look at that bastard." Motohama muttered to a male student.

"Yeah." Matsuda agreed as he leaned to another. "Look at him. Feeling all smug and what not just because he has four hot chicks staying at his house."

'Will they ever stop?' He thought.

 **'They are just envious of your progress to claiming more mates than them.'** Ddraig told her host.

'I don't even know how to answer that.' He confessed as he watched two of his girlfriends interact with the other females. He sees that it was Katase, Murayama, Aika, and several of the other girls. They were being asked a lot of questions. And judging by the blonde devil's reddened face and her constant glances to him, it's most likely about him.

He simply smiled as the last bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. He got up and walked towards the girls.

"Hyoudou-kun." Katase greeted the brunette.

"I hope you're taking care of your guests." Murayama added.

"Believe me, I am." He raised his hands in defense.

"Good." The two said as one.

"Ise?"

The entire class watched a Kalawarner was standing by the door, Mittelt by her side.

"OPPA~I! The perverted duo shouted as they launched at the bluenette.

Kalawarner simply moved out of the way as the duo 'assaulted' her, leaving them to crash against the wall.

Mittelt watched the two human with a slight hint of disgust. "Rias-sempai called us to her club, Ise-sempai." She said with a smile. "She said that you can guide us there." She cheered.

Issei wondered how a woman like her can act like a child so well. He simply shrugged it off and stood up, swinging his bag over his left shoulder. "Alright." He nodded. "You ladies ready?"

"How the hell are you so lucky, Issei?!" Matsuda shouted his eyes white and narrowed.

"Yeah!" Motohama shouted.

Issei simply ignored them as he made his way to the door, Asia and Yuuma following him.

"One moment, Hyoudou-kun." Katase stopped him as Murayama took out a letter from her bag and handed it to him.

"A letter from Senzaemon-sama, an invitation to Busujima gathering party." The female brunette explained as the young devil took the letter from her.

"What the fuck?!" The guys shouted.

"How the hell does he get an invite to a gathering held by one of the Six Goddesses?!" Another male shouted.

Issei looked at the invitation card, the date being one months from now. 'This must be a family symbol.' He thought as he saw the same insignia he saw at the Saeko's estate. 'Does he run some kind of conglomerate or something?' He wondered as he placed the card in his pocket and nodded at them. "I'll make sure to be there." He smiled at the two, earning small blushes from them.

"Issei!" M&M shouted as they leaped at him.

"Men!" The two kendo club members shouted, pulling out a shinai out of nowhere and smashing it on their heads.

"Go on, Hyoudou-kun." Katase nodded at the brunette.

"O...okay." The male blinked.

TDL

The O.R.C. and the fallen angels were all sitting in the club room, Rias having taken her seat with Akeno standing by her right.

Koneko sat on the sofa with a bag of manju, sharing it with Issei when giving the chance.

Said brunette was leaning against the couch with Asia sitting by his left.

Kiba was sitting on the other couch with the three fallen angels, dressed in their default clothing.

Rias smiled at her Peerage and guesses. "Asia, Issei. I've called you here in order to say that it is time for you to get your familiars."

Issei blinked. "Familiar..." He repeated the word as he thought on it. He then snapped his finger. "Oh! You mean like a partner or servant right?"

"Indeed." Akeno giggled with a nod. "You see; a familiar can come in various forms, mostly monstrous in appearance with others looking almost human. There are even those that look like everyday animals, but with obvious differences. And there are those that can assume a human appearance."

"Koneko, if you may?" Rias nodded at her white haired kouhai.

The Rook swallowed her sweet and nodded. "Hai, Buchou." The whitette said as she held her hand out, the palms facing each other. "This is an example of a familiar." She said as a magical circle appears in the space between her hands, it was blue with white a glyph at the center. A cat flew out of it, landing on Kiba's lap and gave a small 'nya~'.

The cat was white furred and paws were black with gold trims. What was strange about this cat was that its paws were not like paws. It fore paws were actual claws that ended with sharp nails with three spines on the upper arms. It's feet looked like heeled shoes with the heel having and appearance of an axe-like blade. Its eyes were yellow with black cat slit. Its tail looked firm and strong. It also sports a small horn on its forehead.

"Lei è carina (She's so cute)!" Asia gushed.

Issei blinked. "What's her name? And what is it?"

"Her name is Shirohaku. And she's a minx." Koneko replied as her familiar leaped unto her lap. "An oni actually." She added.

"Nice." Issei said as he held his hand, palm up before the small oni. "Do they have like a bigger form or so?" He asked as the cat sniffed his palm.

"They can." The petite whitette nodded. "Hence the size of the gate."

"Nice." He then remembered something. "I found a cat this morning after my jog, rather large for her size, but we took care of her. Is it possible that we can bring her here? My mom's allergic to cats." He said.

Rias pondered for a moment. "I'm sure Shirohaku would like an older sister figure." She nodded to herself. "Very well. Bring her over after you find your familiars." She said.

"Hai!" The Pawn and Bishop nodded.

TDL

A magical circle appeared in a lavish area. The regular estate sized place filled with bright green grass and flowers. There was also a small house meant for two people in the center with a large circular gate around it. Rias' Peerage appeared as the circle went up and vanished.

"Welcome to the Familiar Plain." Rias smiled at the awed look of her latest Peerage members.

"Bellissimo (Beautiful)." Asia smiled as she looked around the place.

Issei looked to the sky and noted that it was only blue within the area and what looks like a glass dome over it.

"Are we in a safe zone?" Raynare asked as she too was looking about.

"It is." A melody of a voice said.

The group looked to where the voice came from saw a woman about her mid-thirties with pale skin. She wears a red mask that obscures the left side of her face and head leaving her golden colored right eye in view along with her mouth. The mask had yellow designs with three horns out of the temple side with what looked like the half of a broken three ringed halo. Her left arm and leg also carries the same design as her mask, her hands having claws as her foot looked like a shoe. She has long black hair that reaches to her mid-back and was set in a high ponytail, held by a Camila flower with a V shaped bang reaching her nose and a chest length bang that frames the right side of her face. She was also dressed in a white dress that reached her knees with a purple extension down to her shins. She also seems to wears a small shoulder cape that was tied with a red strings.

"Greetings, Rias-sama." She bowed at the devil heiress. "Once again, I welcome you to the Plain of Ages." She stood up and gave the group a once over. "I see that you have brought some guesses. Three fallen angels and two new members of your Peerage I presume?"

Rias nodded. "They are, Hyoudou Issei, Asia Argento, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt. This is Kyokai. She is the mistress of this plain and ruler of the Lost Age and also the familiars along with making sure that various creatures and or beasts that take residents here are kept in line."

"Greetings to you all." The now known Kyokai bowed once again and stood. "It is good to meet you. Have you come to try and tame a familiar?" She asked.

Rias motioned for her Pawn and Bishop to step forward.

Kyokai walked to them. "Present your hands to me please." She requested. She waited as Asia placed her hand on her normal one as Issei placed his on the clawed one. Kyokai closed her eye and hummed. "I see." She muttered. She then opened her eye as she nodded. She released their hands and walked back a few meters. She then raised her arms high. Few seconds later two large swirling portals opened up. "Miss Argento. Please proceed through this portal, Kiba and Koneko will aid you." The woman motioned to the left portal. "Mister Hyoudou, please proceed to this portal." She motioned to the right portal. "I'm sure that your guardians will assist you." She then folded her hands over her stomach. "Miss Gremory and Miss Himejima. A word with you if I may."

Rias nodded after looking to her Queen. "Very well." She agreed as she stepped to her Pawn. "Be careful out there, Ise." She warned as she rubbed his cheek. "There are monsters in those plains that would even give my father a run for his money. And he is one of the Daiyon Maou (Great Four Demon lords)."

Issei nodded to his mistress.

Rias smiled as she went to the blonde ex-nun and gave her a hug. "Be careful out there, Asia." She smiled at the blonde who gave a small nod. "I'm sure that you'll get a familiar than can help you in battle."

"I'll do my best, Grande sorella (Big sister) Rias." She said with a determined look in her green eyes.

"I'm sure you will." She encouraged her Bishop.

Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt stood by their brown haired lover.

"You ladies ready?" He asked.

"As ever as I should be." The black haired graceless woman smiled.

"We'll be right back, Rias-san." Issei waved at his King before he entered the portal, the three winged women entering behind him.

Asia bowed to the half armored woman. "Grazie per averci permesso (Thank you for allowing us here)." She thanked the woman and went through the portal, Kiba and Koneko following her.

Kyokai closed the portals and turned her attention back to the two young women. "Please join me for tea." She smiled at them.

TDL

Asia stepped out of the portal and nearly stumbled over a branch that she missed.

"Easy there, Asia-chan." Kiba smiled as she held her fellow blonde from falling.

"Thank you, Kiba-san." The ex-nun smiled.

Koneko looked around the area. "Looks like your familiar is in the Age of Honor." Sha said.

"Age of Honor?" Asia blinked.

"An Age featuring the characteristics of the Kamakura and Muromachi eras. The entire area is suffused with a deep, still, mystical silence. Plant growth has been stimulated somehow, so that the buildings of the samurai are now overrun with vines and leaves, and swallowed up by the forest." Kiba explained as she looked about the area, summoning a sword in case. "There's a guide book when we first came here and it got my interest. There are several types of oni, demon, fiends, archfiends, and several other supernatural beasts. I'll be sure to give you the book when we get out of here."

"That would be helpful." Asia nodded as she tipped her chin.

Squawk!

The three devils looked a see a small group large winged creature flying about. They have grey-brown toned skin that looked rough and large ears that acts as their wings. They also have hooked feet and thin whip like tails along with yellow bale eyes.

"What are those?" The blonde asked.

"Aurwings. Small winged oni that travel in groups. Despite their size, they can be dangerous. So be careful." Koneko answered and warned her fellow Peerage member.

 ** _"So you're here…'_** A voice echoed in the forest, it was a mixture between a man and a woman's voice.

Asia looked around as the group of winged monsters flew off. The area became deathly silent as the Knight and Rook stood guard.

Whoosh!

The trio looked about, Kiba drawing her blade and Koneko clenched her fists. Asia summoned her Twilight Healing to help her Peerage members if they are hurt.

 _"Do not fret…"_ A female voice said soothingly.

 **"We only came to form a contract, yes?"** A male added with a chuckle.

Seconds later a large crow flew over their heads. This crow was different. The feathers of this avian were a mixture of dark orange, purple, and red. The movement of the bird making it looked it was cut out from the twilight sky. Its eyes are like night and day, the left being yellow as the right being pale grey with a slight shine. The strangest thing about this raven is that instead of a tail feather, it has a third leg that works in its place.

"A Towairaito Yata-garasu (Twilight Three legged crow)." Koneko's eyes were wide as the one story height avian settled on a large branch, its wings rustling before it was folded by the sides, and the third leg seemingly grasping at nothing.

Haha. Third leg...

 ** _"Greetings, devils of the Gremory Household."_** The two voices sounded as one from the bird's unmoving beak. **_"I see that you have once again returned."_** Its head turned the side, allowing the brighter eye to look at them. **_"I know of your group. In fact, nearly all familiars in all of the Ages wished to be a familiar to the Gremory Household."_**

Asia took a step forward. "Uhm...Is it possible that you can become my familiar?" She asked with her hands folded.

The bird turned its head, scratching its back with the beak and pulled out a small feather. It then spread its large wings and glided down, making a large crash despite the slow manner in landed.

Koneko and Kiba stood back, giving the two a small privacy.

The Yata-garasu lowered its beak, the feather near the blonde. _"Take this, child."_ The female voice came. **"It we will test you to see if you are worthy to be our master."** The male added.

Asia gently took the large feather; it was glowing different shades of purple, orange and red and was the size of a short sword. The devil turned nun was astonished by the sight of the large plume as she held on to it, mesmerized by the colors. "It's so warm." \She smiled as she hugged the feather close to her chest. The feather glowed brightly as it began to break apart into small feather like fragments. The three young devils watch as the fragment swirl around the blonde ex-nun. They then gathers at her back and went through her clothing. Asia felt warm on her back and sighed. "What happened?" She wondered.

 **"The contract is signed."** The male voice said as the large three legged crow's own body began to glow. It broke down into feathers and traveled to the blonde's shoulder, forming a much smaller version on her right shoulder. **_"Our name is, Ikyōto (Heathen). Maye we serve you well in this life."_**

"Asia Argento." Asia greeted the sunset colored crow with a smile. "I hope I do well".

TDL

Issei stepped out of the portal, his fallen lovers behind him. "Well this is an interesting place." He said more to himself as he saw the area before him.

The area was as vast as the eye can see. The land seemed to be split in two. At one side is a volcanic area, a large volcano in the distance. On the other side is a frozen winter land with glacial mountains. Before him a very large pool in the shape of a large clawed footprint filled with pure and clear water.

The brunette leaned forward and dipped a finger in the water. "The temperature is perfect." He awed.

"Maybe we can take a little dip after you get your familiar." Raynare proposed.

"Not a bad idea, Ray-chan." Issei nodded in agreement.

 **'Not a bad idea at all.'** Ddraig said from within her host's mind. **'This area is perfect for this place.'** She chuckled. **'Hm?'** She paused.

'What's wrong?' Issei thought to the dragon.

 **'Two large power sources, not as big as mine, are coming this way from the frozen side. Another one, at least as big as the previous two combined is a few meters behind them.'** The Red Dragon reported, causing Issei to snap at the direction.

"We got incoming. Draig said that three of them are on route here. Be careful." He told his fallen girlfriends as he summoned the Boosted Gear.

 **[BOOST!]** The gem glowed.

The four stood ready, the fallen angels having summoned their spears.

They did not think that two large red objects would nearly crashed unto them, having being hard to see through the thick foggy mist and blizzard.

The four covered their eyes from the mixture of hot and cold debris, peaking through their arms after the assault faded.

Needless to say, they were shocked at what they saw. So much that the girls released their hold on their spears.

Two large dragons, roughly two times the size of the old school building they use as the Occult Club, laid there.

Both were scarlet in color with scales hard enough to crack diamond. They both have talon like nails that were white and four powerful legs. They also sport a powerful set of wings.

One has two horns, one from each side of the temple and bent forward and curved over the nose. A set of green eyes with red slit pupils and yellow sclera. Its tail is ended with a strange spear that splits in four jagged ends that curve inwards and resembles a jaw.

The other one has a single horn from the forehead that curved forward. Its eyes are brown with red slit pupils and yellow sclera, the left having a large visible scar over it, rendering the ocular organ useless. This one has a tail with the end shaped like a sword

 **"Are you okay, Knightwalker?"** A female voice came from the one eyed dragon as she hunkered to her feet.

 **"I'll live."** The one called Knightwalker grunted as it raised, its voice also being female. **"Damn, Ice bitch."** She spat as she raised her form on all fours. **"How can she be so strong?"** She growled.

 **"We train and train everyday just to get our tails handed to us."** The one horned dragon snarled. **"I say we stop playing around, agreed?"** She glanced to the other dragon who nodded.

 **"Agreed."** She said as they both looked ahead, not even realizing the presence of the four other supernatural beings.

 **"So you were playing around?"** A female voice rang playfully from the frosty plains, the mist and blizzard parting away by the very presence that the voice belonged to. **"And here I thought we were being serious?"** She giggled.

This dragon was big enough to take on the two at once, being twice the two dragons' size. Her body was like that of solidified water with her legs made from ice with jagged claw like nails. What seems to be a blizzard has taken the forms of her wings. Its tail, shaped like a fan, seemed to be made from wind. She seems to have two whiskers coming from her snout and ended with a large tuff on each. Her eyes are blue with ice like slits. On her forehead is a strange 'Y' shaped sigil of ice.

'No wonder their getting their tails handed to them.' Issei thought as he looked at the larger dragon standing at the other side of the lake.

 **"And it seems like we have an audience."** The elemental dragon said as her eyes moved to the side.

Raynare, Mittelt, and Kalawarner stood guard as Issei stepped forward, his gaze on all three dragons.

 **'They will make some good assistants.'** Ddraig advised. **'They also seem very powerful in their own right as well.'** She added. **'If you are to show them our power, perhaps they will be willing to follow you.'**

'And if I they aren't willing?' He asked.

 **'Making them submit is not a bad thing either.'** She chuckled. **'Power attracts power'. The only being that matches me is strength is the Hakuryuukou (White Dragon Emperor)."**

'Is he actually a she?' He questioned.

 **'No.'** The Dragoness chuckled. **'He is a male.'** She replied. **'But there are also those above my strength.'** She added with a serious tone. **'Mugen no Ryūjin (Infinite Dragon God) Ophis and Gurētoreddokurō no Hermos (Hermos of the Great Red Claw).'** She warned him.

'I'll keep those names to heart.' He mentally nodded. "Good day, miss dragons." He got their gaze on him.

 **"Who are you, human?"** The spear tailed dragon snarled, showing large sharp teeth that can used the boy's body as a toothpick.

 **"Sister. I smell the scent of a devil and dragon from him."** The one eyed dragon said.

 **"I can sense great power from you, young one."** The elemental dragon said with amusement. **"What is your name and what brings you to the Age of War and Chaos?"** She asked.

"Kyoukai-san, sent us here. I'm Hyoudou Issei. I'm a devil and the Pawn of Rias Gremory. I'm also the current host of Ddraig the Sekiryūkōgō (Crimson Dragon Empress)." He introduced himself. "I'm also looking for a familiar."

 **"One of the Nitenryū (Two heavenly dragons)?"** The elemental dragon hummed. **"Now you have my interests, young one. My name is Esdeath. Granddaughter of Hyouryū (Ice dragon king) Hyourinmaru, the and Furyujoo (Wind Dragon Queen) Grandeeny. Daughter of Suiryūō (Water Dragon King) Liver and Fubukiryjoo (Blizzard Dragon Queen) Sindragosa ."** She introduced herself as she steps (stomps) forward. She lowered her head to his level to get a better look at the brunette. **"I am rather pleased to meet you. Been ages since I've seen a visitor that looks more human."** She chuckled. **"Kyouka can be very boring whenever she visits."**

 **"And why do you think we should have you as our master?"** Knightwalker challenged with growl as an aura outlines her massive form, Scarlet doing the same.

Esdeath chuckled as she too released a challenging aura, easily dwarfing the two smaller dragons.

Issei sweated as his lovers stood behind him. 'Ready to impress our future partners?' He asked the dragoness.

 **'Ready to dominate.'** The dragon growled as the gem shined brightly.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[ERUPTION!]**

Issei growled as the aura of the Red Dragon enveloped him. His wings slipped out the back of his shirt and blazer. He let out a roar to the sky, spraying a fountain of green tainted flames. Biting back the urge to cough, he looks at the three dragons, his eyes changed. They were now jagged green slit with brown sclera. His fangs were even sharper and a bit larger, his jaw having being unhinged slighty by the size. His right hand nails were sharpened and slightly longer.

 **"Hoh, hoh, hoh."** Esdeath would have raised an amused eyebrow if she had any. **"I can tell that it is not all. Although you are able to even surpass me in terms of aura output, you will need to train both your mind and body to actually maintain the output of Ddraig."** The elemental dragon stated. **"I will follow you. It is rather boring beating these hatchlings over and over again."** She goaded.

 **"We must discuss this."** Knightwalker said as she looked to her sibling. **"Though he is a devil, I can see that he will be a powerful being in the future."**

 **"I agree."** The one horned dragon nodded in agreement. **"I am sure that mother will most like want to test him."**

 **'Mind if I take control for a while, partner?'** Ddraig asked her host. **'Be warned. This will put an extreme strain on your body.'**

'No time like the present.' He gave her permission.

Issei's eyes slowly changed to that of Ddraig's. His aura grew to the size that passes Esdeath's and formed a serpentine body around himself and his fallen lovers.

The brunette took a deep breath. **"Been awhile since I've breathed the air of a world."** The female dragoness' voice came from the brunette's mouth.

The two smaller dragon's eyes widen at the aura that was exuding from the brunette's body.

 **"Greetings, younglings."** Ddraig greeted through her current host. **"Seeing that you are still standing before me gives me even greater reasons for you to be my partner's…partners."** She/He felt something going down her/his lips and licked it. She then frowned upon realizing that it was blood. **"It seems like your body cannot handle the strain of my powers, even if it is but a fraction."**

 **"A fraction!"** Knightwalker gawked.

 **"I am one of the few beings that can actually kill a god, you know."** Ddraig reminded the two red dragons as the aura shrinks. **"Even the Almighty himself."** The aura completely vanished as Issei's eyes reverted to normal.

The brunette groaned as he fell back, Mittelt catching him before he hit the ground. "What a rush…" He wiped the blood from his face.

 **"Forgive me, Issei."** The gauntlet's gem glowed as she spoke. **"I did not think that it would cause such damages to you."**

 **"No problem."** Issei growled out before he cleared his throat. "Some more training for me then."

 **"Indeed."** Esdeath agreed as she lowered her head to him once again, Mittelt holding her love close. **"You seem to grasp the concept of maintaining Ddraig's aura. You simply need to train your body and mind, less you lose it."** She said. **"I will follow you, Hyoudou Issei. You may not be strong now, but a sense that you be even stronger than I. Power attracts power, correct?"** She lowered her head in a bowing manner.

 **RO~AR!**

Two streams of fire were shot into the air, the temperature being high enough to cause the frozen half of the plain to melt slightly. They were standing on their hind legs before crashing down on the front sets.

The two dragons bowed their heads, red streams of smoke wisping from their sharp maws.

 **"My name is Erza Knightwalker Dragneel Belserion."** The spear tailed dragon introduced herself. **"Eldest daughter of Enryūō (Fire Dragon King) Natsu Egneel Dragneel and Kazanryjoo (Lava Dragon Queen) Irene Belserion."**

 **"My name is Erza Scarlet Dragneel Belserion."** The one eyes dragon introduced herself. **"I am the youngest daughter of Enryūō (Fire Dragon King) Natsu Egneel Dragneel and Kazanryjoo (Lava Dragon Queen) Irene Belserion."**

Issei managed to stand, thanking his fallen lovers for the help with a smile. He then turned to address the trio. "My name his Hyoudou Isse. Son of salaryman Hyoudou Seiji, and homestay mother Hyoudou Isa. Holder of the Sekiryūkōgō (Crimosn Dragom Empress), Ddraig." He formally introduced himself.

TDL

Rias gripped the tea cup in her hands, her face was set in a small scowl. "Are you certain of this, Kyoukai-san?" She asked.

The half human nodded after calmly taking a sip of her own cup of tea. "I am." She replied.

"Khaos Brigade." Akeno frowned at the name. "That name was mentioned when mother and I was killed." She growled out as some flicker appears over her head.

The three were currently sitting in the living room of the house.

"I suggest that you control you emotions, Himejima." The half faced woman suggested. "You do not want others to find out of your...heritage, the wrong way correct?"

"Is that a threat, Kyoukai-san?" The young silk haired woman asked.

"A simple advice." The half woman said as she rubbed the armored portion of her head. "And I do advice that you tell them. It will show that you trust them more than they think."

Akeno looked to side in slight shame. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Think nothing of it." The woman said with a wave of her and a small smile on her face. "I've been here, taking care of this place for thousands of years. Being a half Oni comes with it benefits." She smiled.

"I'm sure that everything will go well for you." Rias encouraged the woman. "But if you are willing…" She let the offer fade.

"I thank you for your invite." She smiled. "But I will have to reject your offer once again." She said as she snapped her finger a portal opening. "It seems like your ,Bishop has found her familiar already." She hummed as she saw the Rook, Knight, and Bishop of the Gremory heiress' Peerage step out, her eye widening slightly at the sunset three legged crow. "My, my." She smiled. "A Towairaito Yata-garasu (Twilight Three Legged Crow). An interesting bird has chosen you." She commented with an approving nod. "I wish you both well."

 _"Thank, Kyoukai."_ The female voice said as the head bowed slightly.

 **"We'll make sure keep an eye on her."** The male voice chuckled.

 ** _"And make sure that no harm will come to her or those she consider her loved ones."_** The voices said as one.

"I-I-I'm going to fight too!" The blonde ex-nun said with her hands clenched, a determined look on her face.

It was still cute though.

"I wonder how Issei-san is doing?" The blonde green eyed devil wondered of her boyfriend.

"I'm sure he is doing well." Kyoukai thought. "Hm?" She looked outside the house and proceeded to go outside, instructing the others to follow her. Once the group was outside, she snapped her fingers, a large portal opening in the safe zone high above.

The group watches in shock as three large dragons, two red ones being twice the size of the old school and the third one being twice their size floating down to the ground. They also noted the immediate change in the temperature.

"D-Dragons..." Kiba said in wonder as the three large reptiles landed before them.

"Where's Issei-san?" Asia asked, not seeing the brunette.

 **"He's right here."** Esdeath said as she lowered her head, revealing the brunette to be lying on the top of her snout. **"He is only tired just by letting Ddraig take command of his body for a short few minutes."** She explained as the three fallen angels came down from the other two dragons.

"Ara, ara. Looks like you really are a surprising devil, Issei." Akeno giggled as she looked at three dragons. "I think my familiars will have an issue, hm~." She hummed.

"Can you assume a human form?" The half red woman asked the three.

Knightwalker nodded. **"Mother has thought us the art of Polymorph."**

 **"We are able to take a human form."** Scarlet added.

 **"As can I."** Esdeath nodded.

The woman smiled. "Good. If you three are to follow me to the back, you may choose from a vast collection of clothes to wear." She motioned as large building appeared next to the house, easily dwarfing Esdeath's size.

Issei groaned as he woke up, catching the glimpse of Esdeath wind imbued tail around the corner. He felt refresh as a soothing aura washed over him, a small hand combing through his hair. "Thanks, Asia-chan." He thanks the Italian.

"Anything for you, Issei-san." She smiled.

Rias sighed. 'As if this Khaos Brigade isn't enough of a problem to deal with. I have to deal with him. Father said that 'he' plans to visit.' She though with a frown.

"Something on your mind, Gremory?" Raynare asked, seeing how the redhead was frowning and seemed to be deep in thought.

"An issue I have to deal with in the near future." She answered as she looked at her Pawn's fallen lover. "But I'll pull through somehow." She smiled.

The scantily clad woman nodded. "If you need any help at all, we're here for you. You spared our lives. The most we can do is assist in when we can."

"I appreciate it, Raynare." Rias smiled at the older woman.

"Yeah!" Kalawarner said as she placed her arm around the redhead shoulder. "We're basically family." She chuckled.

Rias allowed a small laugh to escape her lips. "Yes." She agreed. "Yes we are." She nodded.

Akeno looked down slightly, thinking on the half woman's word from earlier. 'Maybe I should tell them.' She thought but shook her head. 'No. Now's not the time.'

A gust of wind blew from within the large house, blowing the grass and small trees within the safe zone.

"I think these will do nicely." Stated a tall, beautiful, and slender woman as she stepped out of the building. She has long light blue hair that reaches down to her calves like a waterfall and small fringe over her forehead with a set of light blue eyes along with light blue eye lashes. She wears a General's apparel, a white shirt that's opened enough to show a great deal of her G-cup cleavage with the black collars folded open, thigh length white skirt and a blue scarf with two large dark blue ends around her neck, and high-heeled white boots. She has porcelain colored skin. Over her cleavage is a dark blue runic tattoo of 'ice' that was normally located on her forehead in her dragon form.

"Agreed." A young woman about nineteen said as she too stepped out of the building. She has long, flowing, wavy scarlet hair with an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back. She is also well-endowed with DD-cup breasts and wears a very provocative outfit comprising of a breastplate formed into a revealing, halter that leaves much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, with light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs respectively as well as her thighs. She also wears a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips with a dark scarf around her neck. She also has a draconic tattoo that's on her stomach, the form of a clawed arm that was red with maroon lines on it.

Issei could immediately tell that it's Knightwalker due to not seeing the scar over her right eye.

"Although we have the ability to change our form, it is our scales that change the clothes." Scarlet stated. "It is best to wear clothes for a change." The younger dragon also took the form of a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes, a large scar over her right eye. She has a slender, voluptuous figure with large DD-cup bust. Her clothing's consists of a broken armored top that holds her bust in place while reveling her stomach and cleavage with matching skirt. She also wears a set of black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings. She has a draconic tattoo located on the middle of her left upper arm that was also shaped like a claw in the same color as her older twin.

Issei looked at the three couldn't help but admire how attractive they look.

"I must admit that I am rather surprised that you have gained such allies, Issei and Asia." Kyoukai said with a small smile. "I do hope that you do take care of them." She said.

"Hai!" Both the Pawn and Bishop said as one with a small bow, earning a small giggle from the half oni woman.

The brunette then noted the Yata-garasu on Asia's shoulder. "So this is your familiar, Asia-chan?" He questioned as he looked at the sunset bird in awe of its shifting colors.

 ** _"You can pet me if you wish."_** The duo voice said as the head turned to the side slightly.

"Oh." The brunette blinked and proceeded to do so, and was amazed by the mixture feeling of its feathers. "You feel soft, warm, and kind cool. It's a weird sensation, but still nice." He smiled at the crow. "Hope we can work well together."

 **"I assure you that we will."** The male voice chuckled.

TDL

Asia was done packing her bag with a smile, Ikyōto resting on Issei's shoulder. "I'm finished." She smiled a she turned to her King.

Rias smiled at her Bishop with a nod. "Okay." She then looked to the three human formed dragons. "What do you think of the human world so far?" She asked.

Esdeath crossed her arms below her bust. "It's filled with weaklings." She said bluntly. "But I suppose it can do better." She was standing behind the young Hyoudou with the twins at either side of her.

"It is better than the volcanic area." Scarlet stated.

"I agree." Knightwalker nodded. "It also better than that frozen waste of a land." She said.

"Oh?" Esdeath raised an eye brow as she glanced from one twin to the next. "Are the Erzas complaining about the weather already?" She teased the two.

The group still couldn't warp around the fact that both girls have their first names as 'Erza'.

The one eyed twin scowled. "Do you wish for a little settling of the scores?"

"I am way ahead of you in the scores, young one." The blue haired woman smiled.

Rias sighed with a shake of her head as Akeno giggled. "How is the cat, Issei?"

The brunette scratched under Ikyōto's chin. "They should be back in a few minutes." He replied.

Just then a magical circle appeared and three fallen angels emerged from it. But instead of the fallen the women appearing with a large cat, it was a woman instead. She is a woman about her early-twenties with short blonde hair with two long chest length bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a black shirt over her E-cup bust and white thigh length shorts.

Issei looked at the blonde and was about to ask who she was. But before he could have had the chance, the woman leaped at him and hugged him, smothering his face into her breasts. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She shouted as she rubbed his cheek against his hair.

Ikyōto chuckled, having left the mistress' boyfriend to escape being knocked off by the woman.

The woman finally released her hold, having felt the temperature dropped dramatically and feeling two blades against her neck.

Esdeath stood there with her arms crossed as small aura was surrounding her body. The twins had a weapon, Scarlet wielding a sword as Knightwalker was wielding a spear that was shaped like her tail.

The blonde woman narrowed her eyes at the three. "I was thanking him." She defended.

"Such a way to thank someone." Esdeath said.

"Is nearly unheard off." The twins added.

"Ladies, calm down." Issei requested as he looked at the golden eyes. "You're the cat I saved." He more than likely stated.

"Yup!" She grinned. "Name's Leone. I'm a human lioness hybrid." She introduced herself. "I want to thank you, boss." She grinned. "I would have been dead if you didn't save my life!" She said as she nuzzled her cheeks against his own.

"Found her eating the fridge out." Mittelt said with a sigh. "We fixed everything before we came back though." She added.

Issei nodded with a small smile. "Thanks." He then looked to the blonde that was now nuzzling on his chest. He could've sworn that he heard a small hiss coming from the blonde as she looked at the whitette. "I found you wounded." He stated. "What happened?" He asked as he rubbed her head.

Leone looked down. "Can I tell you when I'm sure about it?" She requested.

Issei thought for a while. "Okay." He agreed. "But if it's something big, then I will tell my leader." He said pointing to the seated redhead.

"Okay." She muttered as she began to shrink and grew fur around her body, her bones shifting to accommodate the body of a small yellow kitten with a wild mane that stretches from the crown of the head to mid-back.

"He~llo!" Aika suddenly announced herself as she practically shoved the double doors to the Occult Research Club open, shocking the group inside. Before she could say or do anything a large glob of water hit her on the head, drenching her shirt in the process.

"How much times must I tell you to knock before entering, Kiryuu-san?" Sona asked the soaked young woman. She has her left hand raised with two more large globs of water floating over it.

"S-Sorry." She shivered.

"Accepted." She nodded. "Now go change your clothes. I'm sure you've brought some just in case this does happen." She said before sending the two globs of water out the open window.

The glass wearing teen nodded as she took her backpack. She gave Issei a wink before making her way to the showers in the back.

"What…just happened?" Issei wondered.

"Issei-san, who's that?" Asia asked a Sona entered and was followed by Tsubaki and six more people.

"That's Shitori Souna-senpai, the seitoukaichou and she's in class 3C." He explained to his blonde green eyed girlfriend. "The person to her right is Shinra Tsubaki, the fuku-seitokaichou. They're the ones that helped me out with chess. And I got my ass handed to me all the time." He then gave the group a look. "Actually, these are all the student council members."

"Glad to know that you're still learning Issei." The bob cut haired young woman nodded with a small smile. "My Peerage, please introduce yourselves to Issei and Asia." She commanded.

Tsubaki nodded at the two. "Shinra Tsubaki, Sona-sama's Queen."

The third person is female. She is a young girl about seventeen and her hair is split in two, the right side being black hair with a white bang that goes down her chest to frame her right breast while the other side is white with a black bang framing the other side, her bust being at least a DD-cup. She also has heterochromia eyes, her right eye being blue while the left is green. She wears a Kuoh Gakkuen's female uniform. "Hello." She bowed at the two in greeting. "My name is Hanakai Momo. Sona-sama's Bishop."

The fourth person is also female. She is a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two shoulder length braids and amber-honey colored eyes. She has CC-cup bust and also wears a blue headband. "I am Kusaka Reya." She nodded at the two. "I am also the Bishop of Sona-sama's Peerage."

The fifth person is also female. She has shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top. She has C-cup bust. "I'm Meguri Tomoe, Sona-sama's Knight."

The sixth person a tall female with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She has the basic appearance of a tomboy, and has a bishounen face. Her bust size is at most a BB-cup. "Yura Tsubasa. Sona-sama's Rook."

The seventh person is Genshiro. "Of course you know me. I'm a (Pawn) of the Peerage. I have four pieces, one being a mutation piece." He said proudly.

The eight person is a short teenage girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes. She wears a pair of green clips in her hair and she also wears striped green stockings. Nimura Ruruko Pawn of Sona-sama's Peerage. I have one piece."

Aika comes back with dry clothes and threw her yellow bra into Issei's face, the brunette sputtering to take the clothing article from his face. "A little present for ya!" She smiles a she stood beside Tsubaki. "Kiryuu Aika." She grinned. "I'm a Pawn like you, Issei-kun. I have three pieces two being mutated variant." She said proudly.

"And of course, I am their King Sona Sitri." She introduced herself as her eyes changed to slit and her sclera turned red.

"Sona Sitri is the heiress of the Sitri Household." Akeno explained to the two latest members of her mistress' Peerage.

"So she's a heiress like Rias-san, huh?" Issei said and then blinked. He then gently placed Leone on Koneko's lap and stood up and then bowed at the hips. "Thank you for helping me out during the short time we had together." He thanked her.

Sona allowed a small giggle to pass her lips. "It's quite alright, Hyoudou-kun."

"I had a feeling that there were more devils in the school." Issei admitted.

"Rias-san didn't tell him about us?" Genshiro sighed with a small smile. "A shame he couldn't notice us fellow devils, huh?" He raised his arms and shook his head.

"What do you expect me to do? Walk up to you and say, 'Hi, I'm a devil too. Let's be friends. For all I know you could've been an exorcist in disguise." Issei pointed out.

"A valid point." Mittelt nodded at her boyfriend's words.

"Issei-kun. We didn't introduce ourselves." Asia said as she stood and bowed slightly. "I'm Asia Argento. Rias-onee-sama's Bishop. My Evil Piece is also of the mutated variant. And this is Ikyōto the Yata-garasu, my familiar."

 ** _"Pleased to meet you all."_** The two voices said as the crow nodded at the group.

"Hyoudou Issei. Rias-san's Pawn." The young Hyoudou introduced himself. "These are my partners, Esdeath, Erza Scarlet Dragneel Belserion, Erza Knighwalker Dragneel Belserion." He introduced the three women as they each gave a nod of greeting to their master's fellow devils. "He then gave a short nod to the Pawns of Sona's Peerage. "It's good to see that I'm not the only Pawn devil in the school." He smiled.

"Well I do have four pieces." Genshiro grinned. "That would automatically make me stronger than you by default." He then frowned. "Plus being lumped with someone that hangs around the Perverted Duo is kind of shameful and hurts my pride."

Issei frowned. "Well excuse me for not abandoning my childhood friends. They may be perverts, but they are still my friends." He defended as he gripped his fists

"Hoh?" Genshiro grinned. "Wanna fight?" He challenged.

"Enough, Genshiro." Sona warned her Pawn as the three dragons began growling at the blonde male as Leone hissed at him from her position on Koneko's lap. "Just like you he has more than one piece, eight to be exact." She said shocking the blonde male. "You also have mutation variants, correct?" She asked the burnette.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Four pieces, Sona-san." He replied as he rubbed his left arm. "I guess it was in order to compensate for Ddraig."

"Eight pieces?!" Genshiro said with a shocked expression. "How the hell?! Him?!"

"Want me to prove it." Issei growled out, the two Erzas reaching for their weapons.

"Issei calm down." Rias commanded her Pawn.

The Pawn raised his hands, stopping the twins from attacking his fellow ranked devil.

"I apologize for that, Hyoudo-kun." Sona gave a small smile. "Just like you, he is also new to being a devil."

"Bet he didn't go through the same shit he did though." Raynare commented.

"I'll have to train him more into that." Sona nodded.

"From what I've heard, he's also defeated a Colisk ranked fallen angel." Tsubaki fixed her glasses.

"Nice!" Aika gave the brunette a thumbs up.

"It wasn't much." The brunette shrugged. "Rias-san and Ray-chan helped out with that." He looked down with a sigh.

"A~w. You sad that you got help" Genshiro muttered.

"Genshiro." Sona gave him a warning glance Pawn.

"Sorry, Sona-sama." He bowed slightly. He then walked forward to the blonde ex-nun and held to shook his her, the smaller girl using both her hands to hold his own. "Please to meet you." He said with a smile as he shook her hands.

"Please to meet you too." Asia said with a returning smile.

"Oeh! To meet a cutie like you, the pleasure is all mine!" He gushed.

"Okay that's enough." Issei cut in as he chopped his hands through the hand shake, hitting Genshiro's hands away. Gripping the blonde male devil's hand with his own, he held firm. "Nice to meet you too Saji-kun." He gave a warning smile. "Try to be smooth with Asia and I'd hurt you."

Esdeath laughed. "As expected of a dragon. Very possessive of their mates."

"M-Mates…"Saji grunted as he moved his hand from Issei, the brunette having his arm around the blushing blonde's waist. "You got to be fucking kidding me?!" He shouted, ignoring Aika's laughs and several of the other Peerage members awing at the sight.

"That's cute, huh?" Ruruko commented as she looked at Genshiro.

"Whatever." He grunted. "How the hell do you have a girlfriend?"

"Respect is the key." Raynare said.

"And you're lacking some." Kalawarner added.

"Too much, actually." Mittelt smiled.

"You must be having a rough time." Sona commented at her friend.

"Indeed." Rias agreed. "Between us convincing the Daiyon Maou (Great Four Demon lords) of telling them that we have three fallen angels in our territory and making sure that they stay in line is a hassle." She teased.

"Hey! I am well behaved!" Raynare shouted.

"Only when you're asleep." Kalawarner teased. "You should see how she is when she sleeps."

"Shut up!" Raynare blushed in embarrassment.

"I was allowed a familiar as soon as I debuted." He grinned. "What about you?"

"I just recently got them. Although we haven't went through the whole agreement thing yet."

Genshiro looked as Leone leaped from Koneko's lap and landed on Issei left shoulder, Esdeath, Knightwalker, and Scarlet walked towards them.

"That would be us." Scarlet stated with her single eye narrowing at the male blonde.

"I wouldn't mind being the boss' familiar too." Leone said from her perch.

"Didn't think you could talk in that form." Issei commented.

"I am full of surprises, boss." She grinned like a cat should be able to.

"You have a talking cat and three women as your familiars?" The male Pawn of Sona's Peerage said. "Don't you have enough women in your life?"

"He has four girlfriends." Akeno giggled, throwing more oil into the fire. "Asia being one them of as well as those fallen angels."

"You take no breaks, huh Issei?" Aika teased.

"How about a competition?" Rias proposed.

"A Rating Game?" Sona asked with slightly widened eyes.

"Of course not." Rias shook her head. "They won't afford something like that." She laughed. "A game of dodgeball perhaps?"

"That can work." The Sitri heiress nodded. "It has been a while since we played that game." She smiled. "Very well. Dodgeball it is. The match will be later at the underground training area." She offered. "Let's all do our best tomorrow." She turned to her Peerage. "Let's go prepare." She said.

"Hai, Sona-sama." The Sitri's peerage nodded.

"See ya later, Issei! And take care of that gift for me!" Aika shouted.

Rias then turned to the four women. "If possible you four should form a familiar contract with him." She said.

…

The ORC main room was cleared up and a large magical circle was in the center of it. Issei stood within it with Esdeath, Scarlet, Knightwalker, and Leone standing outside.

"So how do go about this?" The shirtless young Hyoudou asked. "And why do I have to take my shirt off?"

"First one of you must enter the field, give Issei a kiss and the bond will be made. You will be able to share each other's aura and maybe possibly use an ability or two." Rias explained, ignoring the second question. She in all honestly could not keep her eyes off her Pawn. "Oh. And summon your Boosted Gear." She said and Issei did as commanded.

"What I'm worried about is what you'll tell your parents about bringing four more girls into the house." Kalawarner teased.

"Good point." The brunette devil sighed. "So who's first?" He asked.

Without a moment's hesitation, Esdeath stepped into the circle, the arcane glowed a mixture of blue and red as it rotates. The bluenette stepped to the young man and smiled at him. She then cupped his face and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his own. Esdeath felt warmth pour through her being, a feeling she never felt before due to her normally cold body temperature. 'What is this?' She wondered a she felt some of her aura transferred to Issei.

Issei felt chilly, but in an okay sense of way. He felt cold air rushing through his body. 'What is this feeling?' He thought as the woman separated from his lips a cold breathes of air leaving both their mouths.

Esdeath stepped back and kneeled, her right hand over her cleavage. "I, Esdeath, pledge my loyalty, service, being, and body to you, Hyoudou Issei. With this pledge I will become your familiar, your guard, and your servant." She took his armored hand and kissed it.

"Issei-san your back!" Asia gasps.

A mark slowly carved its away unto Issei's back taking the form of the same sigil on Esdeath's chest, but was red instead.

 **"Feels kinda chilly."** Ddraid said from the gem. **"But a good kind of way."** She added with a chuckle.

"Glad you're okay with this Ddraig." He smiled at the dragon turned weapon.

 **"Right back at ya partner."**

Esdeath then stood and gave a short bow before exiting the circle, its color vanishing, but the markings remain.

Rias sighed at the success. "Who will follow suit?"

Knightwalker stepped forward into the ring, the color glowing a green and dark red as it rotates. Like Esdeath, she then cupped the brunette's face and kissed him. She also began to feel warm, but not her natural warmth. 'This! This feeling is…' She thought as she pulled him more.

Issei felt like a furnace bursts opened within him, he can even hear the dragon sigh in content from the heat mixing with the cold.

Separating her lips from his, she blushed rather fiercely. She then stepped back as she clears her throat and kneeled. She took his armored hand and kissed it, the gem glowing upon contact. "I Erza Knightwalker Dragneel Belserion, pledge my loyalty, service, being, and body to you, Hyoudou Issei. With this pledge I will become your familiar, you guard, and your servant."

Issei felt warmth mark its way from his left waist up to the left side of his ribs. It was the same shape as the twins, but was charcoal black with red crack like designs on it.

Knightwalker gave a final peck before quickly leaving the circle, it color once again dulling away.

Scarlet stepped forward into the ring after her twin came out, the color also glowing a green and dark red as it rotates. She then cupped the brunette's face and kissed him, holding his face close to her own. She then began to feel warm. 'This is…amazing.' She thought as she pulled him more.

Issei felt warmth coursing through his veins as if his blood has become fire.

Separating her lips from his, her face was redder than her hair. She then stepped back as she cleared her throat and kneeled. She took his armored hand and kissed it, the gem glowing upon contact. "I, Erza Scarlet Dragneel Belserion, pledge my loyalty, service, being, and body to you, Hyoudou Issei. With this pledge I will become your familiar, you guard, and your servant."

Issei now felt warmth mark its way from his right waist up to the right side of his ribs. A twin of the charcoal black claw with red crack like designs on it appeared.

"Looking good, babe!" Kalawarner cheered at her young love.

Scarlet's face was also flushed, equal to her sister's still current own.

Leone chuckled as she entered the magical circle, the arcane began spinning again as the color changed to a mixture of yellow and green. She has torn a hole on her pants and allowed her tail to come out. Her hair became longer as fur grew from her elbow down to her hands, her hands growing larger with edition to large sharp claws and paw pads on her palm. Her legs grew a bit longer and formed the hind legs of a cat with blonde fur, her feet changing in accordance to her paw. Her teeth became longer and sharper, practically stopping her mouth from closing. Her eyes gained cat like slit and seems to give off a controlled predatory glint.

"My name is, Leone. I'm a human lioness hybrid. I stand here before you in this form without fear or shame. I will serve you with my life and be your shield from harm. I place my pride on the line if your life would ever be in danger." She gently cupped his cheeks with her paw. "I will become your claws and nose. I will find the enemy and rip them apart. And if possible I wish to make a family with you in the future." She whispered in the end kissed him, her teeth having shrunk to make it comfortable for the brunette. 'I can feel the beast within me become more feral, but also tamed. How is this possible? No matter. He is true Alpha material!'

Issei felt the dragon within him growl. The sound coming from his throat as well.

Leone hummed as she moved back, a big grin on her face. "Treat me good, boss!"

Issei felt a marking over his chest, taking the form of four symmetrical claw marks the outer one being larger and savage looking than the inner smaller and simple ones.

Leone made her way out of the circle with a sway on her hips.

"Things have gotten more interesting." Akeno giggled.

Koneko send the blonde lioness hybrid a small neutral frown.

TDL

Issei laid on his bed alone, the girls having some girl time and was getting to know about each other. His parents were ecstatic that four more 'daughters' were brought into their lives. He smiled at how happy his mother looked as she looked at them.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Yo boss." Leone greeted as she walked in the room wearing a black top with black shorts. She then leaped up, changing into her smaller cat form and landed on the brunette's stomach. "Ready for the big match?" She asked as she tried to get out of the clothes.

Issei helped the cat out of her clothes as she struggled to shake her head off the top. He then laughed as she shook her head. The brunette sighed as he petted the lioness' head. He then looked at the clock and groaned. "It's almost time to go." He muttered.

The blonde laughed as she snuggled more unto the devil's chest. "I'm sure it's going to be fun, boss." She assured.

"I'm sure it'll be…

TDL

A FUCKING WARZONE!" Issei shouted just as he ducked behind a raised boulder as a dodgeball went flying, the item being imbued with magic to make it strong enough to break steel beams. He was wearing a gray version of Rias' tracksuit. "Leone!"

"I'm on it!" The feline woman grinned as she leaped over the boulder just as another ball came at them. She held her padded hand out, stopping the ball with her unnatural strength as it spins in her palm. She gripped the ball as the steam was coming from the friction. She held her hand back as her muscles tensed and aimed at the person that threw it.

Saji Genshiro.

Also wearing a tracksuit.

"You're out!" She shouted as she tossed the ball, the item actually breaking through the sound barrier.

Genshiro grunted as he leaped back, the ball crashing in the ground and breaking it. 'That's one hell of a strength!' He thought in shock, but his eyes widened as Koneko, wearing a white shirt with dark blue bloomers, was right in front him, a dodgeball brimming with blue aura. 'This is gonna hurt…'

"Ei".

He was right thought.

"Guah!" He coughed up some saliva as the ball was shoved into his stomach and was sent hurdling into a tree.

"Out!" Momo shouted, dressed the same as…

In fact, all the girls were dressed the same white shirt and dark blue bloomers except for the Erzas, Esdeath, and Leone.

Anyways, her large bust bounced by the movement of her arm.

Tsubaski caught the ball that was tossed at her by Kiba. "Not a bad arm you got there, Yuuki." She grinned as she cranked her arm back. "Allow me to return the favor." Her glasses glinted as a dark blue aura surrounded her body. Omoide no kanashimi (Grief of memories)!" She shouted she tossed the ball at the blonde.

Kiba was ready to catch, but a vision flashed through her mind.

'Save us, Kiba-nee!' A little girl's voice cried out.

"Kiba!" Rias shouted as she stood before her Knight and caught the ball, her track suit bursting out at the shoulders and arms. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Sorry, Buchou." The blonde held her head. "I kinda lost my focus there." She then smiled at her King. "I'm fine now." She nodded.

"Impressive." Sona commented her fellow devil heiress. "To be able to catch Tsubaki's full power throw."

"Who do you think I am?" Rias smiles as her eyes changed to slit and her sclera turned red. "Allow me teach you a lesson!" She shouted as she threw the ball, a sigil appearing before the ball and it went through it, a burning aura surrounding the sport item.

"Sona-sama, look out!" The Sitri heiress' Knight shouted as she took the hit meant for her King, her shirt, bloomers, and underwear burning to nothing by the Flames of Destruction.

"Oeh! Burned!" Issei teased as he leaped out from behind the boulder, throwing a ball at Aika.

"Kiryuu-san, look out!" Reya warned her fellow Peerage member.

Aika turned just in time for the ball to hit her in the face.

Issei winced as the three piece Pawn got hit right in the face some specs of blood was seen as her glasses broke through the harsh contact. "Sorry!" He shouted as the girl fell to the ground.

"Out!" Momo announced.

"Why you!" The playing Bishop of Sona's Peerage growled out as she tossed the ball at Issei.

"Isse~i." Akeno sang as she caught the ball that was meant to hit the Pawn. "Don't let your guard down." She giggled before she tossed the ball at Ruruko, the one count Pawn not being fast enough to catch the ball and was hit in the stomach instead.

"Out!" Momo announced.

"Sorry for not paying attention." He laughed.

The enhanced balls were being thrown. Magical seals shining with power. Lightning, fire, water, and other sorts of elements were being tossed about like money in a strip club.

It now came down to Issei, Rias, Koneko, and Akeno against Sona, Tsubaki, and Tsubasa. The terrain looked like it had a full scale war with scorch marks and mud.

"Dodgeball is scary." Asia mumbled as she leaned her head against Raynare' shoulder.

"I don't even know what sports we're playing anymore." Issei muttered as he looked at the last three members on the opposing side.

"Ha!" Tsubasa threw a ball, aiming at Issei, but it veered off and turned to the Koneko.

Koneko's eyes widened as she bent backwards, the ball tearing over her shirt and revealing her baby blue bra with dark blue trims.

"Out!" Momo shouted.

"Koneko-chan." Issei tried.

"I'll be fine." She gave a thumb up. "Good luck."

"One more time, Tsubasa!" Sona commanded.

"Hai!" The blue haired Rook nodded as she aimed once again. "Ha!" She then aimed at Rias, who stood guard and was ready to catch the ball.

This time the ball did a sharp turn and aimed for Akeno.

'I won't be able to block it in time.' She thought as she saw that ball was aimed for her chest.

A blur was suddenly before her, taking the hit and catching the ball.

Issei gritted his teeth as the rotating ball spun in his palms until it stopped. "Damn." He grunted as he raised his head, shocking the trio at the sight if the Rook and Knight symbols on his forehead, his eyes being slits and his sclera being red.

'So it's true.' Sona thought with wide eyes.

"Fuck." He cursed as he shook his hand. "That is one hell of a throw." He commented. "As expected from a Rook." He raised the ball as a red aura engulfed it. "How about this!" He tossed it at Tsubasa.

The Rook stood firm. "I got this." She smiled confidently.

"No! Tsubasa-san, wait!" The Queen of her Peerage warned the Rook.

But the bluenette took the warning too late and the ball hit her arms, breaking through her guard and hitting her chest, sending her vaulting against Kiryuu and Reya, who caught her. But they too were pushed back a few meters as well.

"Out!" Momo smiled, actually enjoying the show.

"What kind of strength is that?" The blue haired Rook grunted as she rubbed her arms.

"Just you and Tsubaki left, huh?" Rias smiled.

"Indeed it is." Sona agreed as she held the ball, water gathering around it. "Let me show you what I can do, hm?" She grinned as her eyes changed.

"Overtime!" Momo announced before blowing the whistle.

"Hm…" She sighed as the water splashed on the ground. "That was a good match, Rias." She smiled at the redhead as she approached her.

"I know it was." Rias smiled as she raised her hand and shook her fellow devil heiress' hand. "I won't lose to my childhood friend after all."

"If it was we would wipe the floor with you. But since both Loup and Bennia are busy with personal missions, I'll let it slip." She goaded.

"Oh…" Rias' smile became devilish. "Did you forget about dear Hilde?" She taunted in return.

"Believe me. I did not." The black haired heiress nodded. "You are also lacking a Knight and a Rook." She then turned to her Peerage. "Alright everyone! Time to go home." She announced as her group gathered around her, a magical circle appearing below their feet. "We'll see you in school Rias. Oh, and Issei. Please drop by the office. I would like to have a match with you again." She proposed.

"Rias-san please help me win!" He begged on his knees, getting the redhead to laugh.

TDL

"This is wrong. This is so wrong!" Matsuda shouted as tears ran down his cheeks. Motohama was in the same state, but he was wiping his eyes.

"Yeah." The bald pervert sniffed. "Life isn't fair at all!"

"We were supposed to be first!" They cried as one.

"Huh?" Issei blinked as he found himself standing in a suit within a very large church. Wedding themes were playing as various women stood before him dress in various forms of bride dresses. "What's going on?" He wondered.

"There's no way you're getting married before us!" The glass wearing pervert shouted.

"M-M-Married?!" The young man shouted in surprise.

"I'm so proud of you, son!" Seiji cried. "To bring us such joy on your wedding day!"

"My dream has finally been realized. Lots of grandchildren to spoil." Isa cried as she leaned again her husband, a happy smile on her face.

"I'm getting married…" He muttered. A smile slowly came to his face as he saw the various women dressed in different wedding dresses, all with a white veil over their faces.

All of them smiling at him.

TDL

Issei opened his eyes and sighed. "What a dream." He thought as he tried not to move, the twins sleeping on either side of him as Leone, in her cat form, was sleeping on his chest. Esdeath was sitting on a chair next to his bed, her arms crossed below her bust with her hat over her eyes.

"Cannot sleep, my Lord?" She asked as she raised her head, her eyes locking unto her master's.

"Not really." He answered.

Esdeath smiled. "Perhaps we can help with that." She proposed as she stood and unbuttoned her shirt, allowing her large bust to be free from its confinements and her nipples hiding behind the halves of the clothing.

Issei was about to protest, but it died as he felt the twins began to rub his chest, giving out short growls in the process.

"Don't worry, boss." Leone said as she morphed to her human form. "I'm sure that we'll take good care of you." She smiled as the twins pressed their selves into his side.

TDL

Issei walked into the classroom, his feet dragging him to his seat. Behind him was a grinning Yuuma and a blushing Asia.

'Whoever thought I would end up in a full scale make out session with four of my girlfriends and four of my partners.' He though as he plopped on his seat. 'They might as well be my girlfriends too, huh?' He wondered with as his head meets the desk.

"You look sleepy." Motohama commented with a suspicious expression as he looked at the sleepy brunette. "Bet you had a nice sleep last night."

"More than you think." He muttered, but to misfortune, they heard him.

"If it was a sexy night, we want details. NOW!" Matsuda practically demanded as he wiggled his fingers, his palms up.

"Don't you have a club to go peek on or something?" He asked them.

"Not until you give us some juicy data." Matsuda huffed.

Issei leaned back unto his seat with a frown, his left arm over the back rest. "And why should I tell you?"

"Because we're friends Issei." The bald pervert sighed. "And friends share their personal experiences with each other."

"That came out so wrong." Issei muttered as he combed his right hand through his hair.

The class was looking at the trio, actually feeling sorry for the brown haired devil.

"What's all the commotion about, Issei-kun?" Yuuma asked as she walked to the trio, sitting Asia's desk.

"Oh, no problem at all." The brunette replied.

"Oh, Issei-san." Asia said as she went into her bag and pulled out a rather large lunchbox. "The twins made this for you." She smiled. "They said it is filled with the best of ingredients for you."

"Twins?!" Motohama shouted.

"Lunch?!" Matsuda cried.

"Dam you, Issei!" The two shouted as one with clenched fists.

"So you're having twins make your lunch now, huh?" The glasses wearing pervert shouted as he slammed his palms on his fellow brunette's desk.

"Do they wake you up too?" The bald pervert added.

A smile creeped its way to Issei's face. "Yeah." He looked about the class, nothing that the wide eyes stares he was getting from them, he knew he get their attention. "In fact, the twins cuddled with me this morning, Asia-chan wanted to sleep to, so she added herself, Kalawarner snuck inside my room and joined in along with Yuuma-chan and Milt-chan." He said like it was no big deal, but he knew he enjoined the time with them.

They all did.

"Then a woman from Germany decided to dance for me in thanks for letting her stay the night. She's still asleep from the exercise." He chuckled.

"This smug bastard…" Matsuda gritted his teeth as the other males wore jealous scowls on their faces.

"Ufufufufu." Aika giggles. "Hey, Issei. You still have that bra I gave you?" The three piece Pawn decided to add fuel to the fire.

Issei smiled. "Yeah." He nodded. "Hanged it up in my room like a trophy. "

'That of course, was a lie.' Aika thought. 'Since you brought it back to me the same night.' She blushed at him. "Maybe I should give you the matching panties?" She wondered out loud.

"Hyoudou!" Katase and Murayama shouted at the brunette who raised his hands in defense.

"I was just teasing them." He defended. "I was also getting tired of their constant tiresome complains." He explained as he looked to the duo. The bell rang and he stood up and hanged his bag over his shoulder. "If you two don't stop I'm going to cut ties with you. I'm already getting fed up with the majority of the male students griping and bitching about how so many girls are around me." He said a she made his way to the door. His path was immediately blocked by M&M.

"Why do all the cuties flock to you, huh?" Matsuda shouted.

"How about hooking us up, huh?" Motohama begged with his hands formed in a prayerful manner. "Or a date or something? It's so unfair that it's getting me mental!"

"Excuse me?" Issei tried not to growl at the audacity of the bald pervert.

"We're begging you!" They cried.

"I can see that. But how about I give you two a hint…" He said neutrally. "Come closer."

The two nodded, faces flushed with perverse ideas as steam puffed out of their noses.

He then grabbed them by their shirts and pulled them close. "How about respecting women for fucking starters!" He shouted before he shoved them unto the their seats. "Getting tired of you two constantly getting your asses in trouble all because you couldn't tone down on your perverse nature! Good luck with me bailing you out on your peeking sessions. Cause I'm done with it!" He marched out the classroom, stunning many, safe for few, with his outburst.

"You two really are pathetic." Yuuma said coldly as she followed her lover, hoping to calm him down less he does something he might regret.

"Wait, Yu-nee." Asia shouted as she ran after her boyfriend and sister figure. She stopped at the door and gave the two a small glare. "Issei-san still cares about you two. If you allow your hearts to darken, you will end up on a path that will bring harm to not only you, but your loved ones as well. Please think about it." She advised them before leaving.

The class was silent, no one dared to speak a word.

Matsuda looked to his bald friend. "So…"

"Yeah…" Motohama sighed.

"Wanna check on the girls' locker?" He offered with a perverse smile on his face. "I got this secret spo~t."

"Hell yeah!" Motohama shouted.

"Men!" Katase and Murayama shouted, striking the duo on their heads with their shinai.

TDL

"Those idiots." Issei sighed as his advanced hearing picked up the sounds of the duo's screams and cries for mercy as they get beaten by a group of girls WITHIN their changing room.

"I wonder if they are going to be okay?" Asia hoped as she sat beside the brunette and rubbed his cheek.

"Feeling a bit better?" Yuuma asked her love.

"I don't know honestly." He sighed. "I can understand that they like the bodies of women, but limits should be made, right?"

"If you want you can look at my naked body, Issei." Rias teased as she raised her skirt slightly, as she shows more of her legs and slight show of her purple panties with visible camel toe.

"Rias-san!" Issei exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Ufufufufu." Akeno giggled as she turned her kouhai to her directions, showing that her shirt was unbuttoned and revealing her dark red risqué bra that looked like it was ready to snap. "It's not fair to be teasing him alone, Rias." She told her King.

Asia stood up and quickly undid her shirt, opening them and showing her white bra clad bust to her love. "Look at me too, Issei!" She cried.

"This is hilarious!" Yuuma laughed as her love was stuck between three half naked girls.

TDL

Rias watched as her Knight, Bishop, Pawn, and Rook made their way home. She sighed as she leaned against the window. "I need to do something about this." She bit her thumb.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind." Akeno said as she placed two cups of coffee on the small table. "Sit down, Rias." She offered a smile as she patted the seat beside her. "You need to relax."

Rias gave a small smile and took the offered space and beverage. "Thank you, Akeno." She gave a grateful smile to her Queen. "Issei is really doing well for a new devil." She commented.

"Indeed he has." Akeno agreed as she took a sip of her drink. She knows that the redhead was simply holding the hot cup of beverage, staring into nothing. "Rias. If there's anything I can do, I'm always there for you." She offered.

"I know." She nodded. "But this is a situation I must handle on my own. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of my weakness. Ever again."

Akeno sighed as she gave her King a hug. "I have to go clean the shrine. Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" She asked as she stood up.

The Gremory heiress smiled. "I'll be fine, Akeno." She nodded.

Akeno gave a short bow and excused herself, leaving Rias alone.

Seconds later an ice blue magical seal appeared in the room.

"Once again you are running away from your problems, Rias." A woman said, earning a frown from the redhead teen. She noted the stacks of papers and picked up the top one. "You seem to have gained yet another person in your Peerage. "He only has few contracts made, but they said some rather positive things about him." The paper froze solid and then shattered. "Not even devil material if he is unable to gain their souls as tribute."

"Mind your words." Rias growled.

"I have news for you. He will come to visit you soon." The woman reported before she disappeared in a magical circle.

Rias slumped into the chair. "Do you really hate me that much, Elder Sister?"

TDL

Issei stepped out the shower and made his way to his room, the girls having left him alone so he can clear his head. He was just lying on his bed with just a pair of shorts and sighed. "I can't believe I blew up on 'em like that." He felt sorry for his action, but it felt like something he needed to do. He shook his head. "No…" He then gained a determined look. "I have to make sure to control my emotions. I have to be ready for anything!" He nodded to himself as he sat up. "That's right. I'm going to be strong. Strong enough to take on anyone that would dare harm those I care about."

A magical circle appeared in his room and Rias appeared in a bright flash.

"R-Rias-san? Did I forget anything at the club?" He wondered seeing the young devil before him.

"Issei…" She murmured as she approached her Pawn. "Do you like me?" She asked as she pushed him against the bed, crawling over him as she pressed her breasts against his chest.

"Y-Yeah." He nodded as he tried to move back. Something wasn't right. He was used to her teasing him and was already used to her advances, but this was different.

"Do you want to touch me?" She whispered as she took his hand and pressed it against her left breast. "You're the only person I would allow this." She said in a sultry tone a she kissed his cheek, her lips lingering there. "If possible…" She said as she straddled his hips and began to grind against him. "I can give you more." She moaned as she felt his hardening member through her panties and began to unbutton her shirt, showing her cleavage and then her blue bra clad bust. "Please make love to me…" She took her shirt off as she rubbed her hands over her bra clad breasts, giving them a good squeeze before reaching behind and unclasp them, the clothing releasing her large mounds for the brunette to see. "Make me a woman." She whispered into his ear. "Make me your woman, Issei." She said as she gently turned his face and was close to kissing him, but stopped. "Am I not desirable?" She asked.

"It's nothing like that. It's just…"

"Do you fell my heart beating?" She teased. "This means I want you."

"W-Wait…Rias-san." The brunette tried to protest, but Rias placed her finger on his lips.

"Let me do this, Issei." She started, but a magical circle appeared in the room, the color was icy blue.

Issei felt a small amount of malice coming from the circle and instantly got up, wrapping the sheets around his King and summoning his Boosted Gear.

"To think that you would try and sleep with a commoner like some sort of whore, Rias." The woman said as she appeared from the magical circle, the room temperature dropping to great degrees. "Your father would be very displeased."

She is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her late teens, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She wears a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. Her bust is at most an H-cup.

The brunette slammed his hand on the ground, summoning his familiars. "Who are you?" Issei growled as his eyes changed to slits and his sclera burned red.

The twins had their weapons ready.

Leone changed to her animalistic form.

Esdeath folded her arms as a cold aura surrounds her form and the wind began to pick up in the room.

"Do you think you can face me?" The young woman said as she allowed nine sets of wings to slip out of her back showing that she a devil of higher ranking and power.

"Hoh? Someone to fight?" Esdeath grinned as her nails grew longer. "Your commands, my lord?" She requested.

"Don't fight her." Rias said as she stood up. "Elder Sister Grayfia."

"Do not address me like that, Rias." She hissed as her eyes turned to slit and her sclera burned red. Her fangs grew and sharpened as she glared at the redhead. "You have lost the rights."

Rias looked down in pain.

"Hey." Issei growled at the woman. "I don't care who you are, but if you came to hurt her."

"Please." The woman snorted as her wings folded around her hips and waist. "Hurting her wouldn't make her feel the same pain that I have gone through." She said causing the redhead to visibly wince.

'These two had a history. And it was most certainly not a good one.' He thought as he forcefully calmed himself down. "Ladies." He said to his partners. Scarlet and Knightwalker looked at their master and nodded before placing their weapons away. "Esdeath I promise I'll have an all-out spar with you. You can even use your dragon form if the need fits."

"Very well." The military dress woman nodded with a smile and licked her lips. "I look forward for it."

"My chastity is my own." Rias said as she looked at the woman. "Is it wrong to give it to someone that I have strong feelings for?" She challenged. "And how dare you insult my Pawn." She narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Regardless." The silver haired woman said as she picked up the heiress' discarded clothes. "As the apparent heiress of the Gremory Household as well as the daughter of the Maou Lucifer, Zeoticus-sama. You should take care of who." She gave the brunette a glance. "You chose."

"Watch it." Leone growled at the woman. "You think you're tough shit just because you're a maid?"

"Who are you anyway?" Issei asked.

"I suppose I should introduce myself." She sighed. "My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, a servant of the Gremory Household."

'She may be pretty, but she has an attitude.' He thought, but blinked at what he had missed to hear. ""Excuse me?"

"I asked if you are the one that was frolicking with the fallen angels?" She repeated her question. "Why would you be with the enemy? Simply kill them when you get the chance. I know I would."

"That's enough, Grayfia." Rias begged the woman.

"I never thought that the wielder of the Boosted Gear can be so weak." She commented.

"Why you…" Issei gritted his teeth.

"We shall finish this at the ORC." She sighed a she turned to the Pawn. "I'm sorry for making such trouble for you, Issei." She gave a small bow to him. "I hope that we can discuss this matter another time." She said as she turned and allowed the sheets to fall and made her way to the maid dressed devil whom placed her opened shirt over her shoulder.

"Until we meet again, Sekiryūtei (Crimson Dragon Emperor)." The woman said as she and the heiress vanished in a magical circle.

Issei sighed as he slumped on his bed. "What the hell is going on?"

TDL

Issei, and his girlfriends were making their way to school, Asia happily latched to his left arm with a bright smile.

"So you got a visit from the Ice-Queen herself, huh?" Mittelt sighed.

"You seem to know her." He noted.

The blonde graceless angel nodded. "We had our bouts, my dear." She commented. "Ice cold bitch is what we used to call her."

"She still is too." Raynare muttered. "She's actually strong enough to give a Maou a run or his or her own money."

"That strong, huh?" He sweated a bit. "And she only has nine sets of wings. You think Akeno-san knows about her situation?"

"She is the Gremory's Queen, my dear." Mittelt pointed out. "So she should know what's going on."

 **"This is one big drama."** The male voice sighed as the three legged crow landed on Issei's shoulder. _"What will you do, Issei?"_

"I don't know." He frowned.

…

Issei, Asia, and the three fallen angels entered the ORC.

"Sorry we're late." The brunette sighed as his familiars walked inside as well. He then noted the extra person inside. "Grayfia." He gave a nod on greeting.

"The others have arrived." The woman said, not even acknowledging Issei's greeting.

 **'Wow. She really is an ice bitch.** ' Ddraig snorted.

Before anything else could have been said, a magical circle appeared shining like a burning fire, a man standing at the center.

"It's been a while since I've come to the human world." The man commented as the fire bursts into small groups of embers, his back turned to everyone. "I've come for you, Rias. My love." He smiled as he looked at the redhead female.

"Hey you're that playboy that tried to pay me off that night." Issei pointed at the blonde man, who was now dressed in a red version of the clothing he met him the last time.

"You've met before him, Issei?" The Gremory heiress asked her only Pawn.

Issei nodded. "Rembert I told you about the date that Busujima-sempai asked me out? Well I reached a bit late. Turns out this fucker here was buying off some of the women that came to date and leaves with most of them." He crossed his arms and scowled at the frowning blonde. "He has a fiancée and he's messing around with women behind her back."

"This is Riser Phenex." Grayfia introduced the young man. "He is the second son and third heir to the Phenex Household." She then looks to the brunette, her eyes locking unto his. 'Most Newborns would not keep eye contact with those stronger than them.' She mentally commented. "He also Rias' fiancée." She added.

"So you're engaged to this asshole?" Issei commented as he looked to his King, whom looked down in shame. "I probably wouldn't want to talk about it either."

Riser's eyebrow twitched in anger.

…

The young man took the offered cup of tea and took a sip if it. "Not as good as the ones back home, but good none the less." He commented.

"Thank you for your compliment." Akeno bowed her head, hiding the angry shine in her eyes. She then made her way back to her King.

"So why not sit beside me Rias?" He offered. "I'm sure that you'll be much more comfortable here." He smiled.

Rias was sitting on a seat opposite of Riser. The heiress had her arms crossed over her chest. "My seat is very comfortable, thank you." She scowled at the young man. "Besides; I Remember blowing your hands off several times as warning for touching me without my permission. And may I remind you that I have no intentions of marrying you."

Akeno was standing by her King's right, the Queen not even smiling at the presence of the full blooded male devil.

Koneko stood beside the black haired beauty.

Kiba stood at the left, her hands ready to summon a weapon at any moment.

Issei and Asia stood by the Knight, the twins glaring at the man as Esdeath had a calm demeanor.

Ikyōto was resting on its mistress' shoulder, the third leg grasping at nothing.

Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt stood by the side.

"I feel so unwelcome here." Riser smiled. "But I like what I see though. " He commented as he eyed the females in the room. "You look especially cute." He said as he looked at Asia. "How about we find a nice place, you and I?" He proposed.

'This disgusting bastard.' Issei thought as he gritted his teeth.

Asia frowned at the blonde. "I'm already taken." She said as she held her love's arm.

Riser simply leaned onto his chair. "I bet I can satisfy you more." He grinned. "Our family signed on us getting married, Rias." He chuckled as he stood up. "You're in no position to be selfish with your family backed against the wall."

"I'm not going to bring my family down!" Rias shot back. "I will have my own husband. But it will be someone I chose of my own will."

"The entirety of Makai is struggling to preserve the lineage of pure blooded devils." Grayfia stated. "The last war killed off the majority of our race." She lectured. "Your father's had made the choice for the better good."

"The better good; my ass." Issei scoffed, gaining the attention of everyone else in the room. "You really think this is the best choice?" He quizzed. "If this marriage goes through, I bet she'll even kill herself or him once she gets the chance. From the way how this looks you guys seem to be rushing this."

Rias smiled at her Pawn. 'Issei.'

"You know, Rias." Riser said as he made his way to Gremory heiress. "I am the face of the Phenex Household. I am next in line." He started.

"You are the second son and third born in line, Riser." Rias corrected him off.

Riser grabbed her chin and roughly raised her face to meet his. "I can't have you sully my honor, now can we?" He smiled as Rias slapped his hand away. "I'll take you back to Makai." He looked to the Peerage of his fiancée as he raised his left arm, a blazing orb of flames bursting to life. "Even it means burning all your servants to ashes." He chuckled as his eyes turned to slits and his sclera glowed orange.

"I want to see you try." Rias growled as her eyes turned to slits and her sclera burned red, her aura bursting around her body, her Peerage, the familiars, and the fallen angels were ready to attack the Phenex heir.

"Please calm down." Grayfia said as the room temperature dropped. "I was here under Maou-sama Zeoticus' order. Of course I did not intend to stand by idly."

"Hmph." Riser smiled. "Well since it's a beauty like you, Ice-Queen, I will admit that I will calm down for the moment."

"Your father has predicted this is how you would react." The woman stated as she looked at the younger redheaded devil. "As such, I have been tasked to carry out the last resorted measure if an agreement is not reached."

"A last resort?" Rias narrowed her eyes. "And what is this last resort?"

Grayfia smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. "A Rating Game."

"Rating Game…" Issei muttered. "Sona-san mentioned something like that."

"It's a game that resembles chest." Kiba explained.

"Upper-class demons are set on a battle field to fight using their servants." Akeno added. "Hence why we use the Evil Pieces as a similar way of chess."

"I see." Issei bit his thumb. "So that means we have to go against this asshole, huh?"

"I've been in many of the Rating Games." Riser gave a smug smile to the brown haired devil. "I've also won many of them too."

"So that means you have some loses with your wins." Issei smiled.

"Those were simply for show." He waved the comment off.

"A lost is still a lost." He said.

"Whatever, boy." He gritted his teeth as he turned to the redhead devil. "You're not even an officially qualified player, let alone have some experience."

"Originally, only seasoned devils are allowed to participate in a Rating Game." Akeno explained.

"That would put her in a disadvantage." Esdeath said.

"To make matters worse, Buchou doesn't have a full Peerage." Koneko said.

"Only short by a Knight and a Rook." Issei muttered.

"Then you have no chance in winning." Riser grinned as he snapped his finger. A magical seal appeared behind Grayfia, fire bursting from it as fifteen people appear in the flaming element. "I have fifteen." He laughed. "With myself included is a full set!" He gloated.

"This is not good." Issei commented at the sight of the fifteen young women before him.

"Jealous?" The Phenex goaded. "Let me give you a little show, hm?" He said as he looked to his Peerage. "Yubelluna." He called the fully dressed woman.

"Hai, Riser-sama." She said as she walked to the young man.

Riser held her chin and instantly pulled her into a kiss his tongue dancing with her own as he reached behind and grabbed her well…behind.

The Gremory groups, minus Grayfia, were aghast by the blatant disrespect to their King.

Riser hummed as he pulled on the woman's lips and released it. Licking his lips, he turned the woman around, pressing her ass against his groin as he cupped her right breast. "Bet you wish you could do something like this, huh?" He chuckled as he licked the purple haired woman's cheek. "You're nothing but a Newborn. What type of experience do you have with a woman anyway?" he chuckled. "I bet you haven't even seen a naked woman yet, huh."

"That's it?" Issei gritted his teeth, ignoring the impulses to jab the Phenex heir's chest. "That's all you can do? This shows that you'll just treat Rias-san the same way." His eyes slitted as the sclera burned red. "Women are not to be toyed with motherfucker! They should be treated with respect, chicken shit." He growled.

Riser stopped fondling the woman and glared at the eight counted Pawn. He was getting tired of the disrespect from the whole peerage in fact. "You should know who you're dealing with?"

"Obviously an asshole." He shot back.

Grayfia raised an eyebrow to the Newborn. She honestly thought that he was being foolish to talking to a full blooded devil like that.

"Issei, that's enough!" Rias begged her servant.

"But I am aware of my position as Rias-san's servant." He said as he summoned his Boosted Gear. "Nothing more and nothing less!"

 **[BOOST!]**

"Issei…" Rias whispered.

"It's obvious that you would agree to something that you have more experience in." He clenched his armored fist and extends it. "Mark my words, Riser. After I'm done with you, I'll show what a dragon can do to a bird!"

"Mira, take care of this fool." The young man sighed.

A girl leaped from the small group of females. Mira is a young girl that looked about fifteen and has blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consists of a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zōri. She also holds a wooden staff.

Issei was instantly on guard, knowing what would happen if he underestimated an opponent.

Mira rushed forward, confident that the Pawn was weak and thrusts her staff to the brunette's stomach.

Issei's left hand moved, catching the pole and cocking his right fist back. "Never underestimate your opponent!" He lectured before smashing his fist against her left cheek, sending the girl hitting against the wall.

Mira's vision blurred as she tried stand up, but fell back on her knees.

"Still wanna go another round?" Issei challenged.

 **[BOOST!]**

"Because we're both ready to go." He growled.

"Who knew that the allegedly evilest and strongest weapon, Boosted Gear, was wielded by such a weakling?" Riser chuckled as he made his way to the bluenette. "She's my weakest Pawn." He planted his foot on her bruised cheek. "You beating her is nothing short of luck." He looked down on the girl with a scowl. "Get up, Mira." He commanded the girl. He then applied pressure as she did as told. "I said…get up!" He shouted as he pressed her head against the ground.

Karlamine was about to intervene, but Xuelan stopped her. "Don't." She whispered to her fellow Peerage member.

Issei frowned at the blonde. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" He barked.

"Discipline of course." He said as he formed a burning whip. "I need to teach them a lesson on following my orders." He grinned as he raised the burning weapon and lashed the girl once, causing her to scream in pain from the burn.

"Knock it off!" The young Hyoudou shouted as he rushed towards the blonde male.

Riser grinned as he turned and cracked the whip, the fire burning Issei's chest. He then swung the whip again, wrapping it around the brunette's torso and burning him.

"GYAH!" Issei shouted before gritting his teeth in pain.

"Issei!" The Gremory Peerage shouted in worry.

Esdeath took a deep breath and blew a stream of cold wind _"Hyōryū no Hōkō (Ice dragon's roar)!"_ The military dressed woman shouted as she blew a thick stream of frozen mist, freezing the burning whip. The twins quickly intervene and broke the ice and his burned shirts from their master in order for his skin to not get irritated as they heal as Leone stood before them claws out and teeth bared at the male blonde.

"Pathetic." Riser chuckled.

The rest of the Peerage rushed to the Pawn, the twins letting them pass as they kept their eyes on the Phenex's Peerage.

"Issei-san!" Asia cried out as she summoned her Twilight Healing to deal with what his healing couldn't.

"I'll be fine." He tried to get up.

Rias gently rubbed the brunette's face. "Shh…" She hushed him as she gently pushed him back down. "It's alright, Issei." She said as she glared at the young man, standing before him. "I accept! Let's settle this with a Rating Game!"

"Very well." Grayfia nodded.

"Let's make things a bit more interesting, hm?" Riser smiled. "Whichever Peerage member loses goes to become the spare pieces of the opposing side." He bargained.

"I will not make such a deal!" Rias growled.

Riser snorted. "Who said I want such weaklings from your Peerage." He pointed out as he turned to his own. "This is more to my Peerage." He claimed as he picked up Mira by her white shirt and raised his other hand, the palm glowing with Phenex sigil on it. He then pressed his palm on the girl's chest and pull back, extracting an Evil Piece from the girl.

Mira gasps as her eyes widen before they dulled. Her body slumped in the young man's grip.

"There we go." Riser said with little to no care as he tossed the bluenette to the Gremory group, Koneko moving to catch her. ""She's only unconscious anyway." He waved his hand as he turned to his Peerage. "The same will be done you. Am I understood?"

"Hai, Riser-sama." They said as one, each having their heads down.

"Well almost all of you." Riser said as he walked toward a girl about fifteen.

She is a beautiful, young girl with red tinted dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twin tails with large, orange-red, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several orange bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Her outfit consisted of a light purple dress, the top part shaping out the form of her CC-cup bust, with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress.

"She is my sister after all." He chuckled and turned to the Gremory Peerage.

"Riser." Rias growled as she glared at the young man that had dared hurt her servant. "I will blow your heart away."

"We'll see." He laughed. "I look forward to our wedding night, when I claim you as mine possession." A magical circle appeared in a blazing fashion, engulfing the whole Phenex Peerage. "Until we meet again in the Rating Game." He laughed as the sound echoed through the room as he vanished with his Peerage. None noticed the sad and shameful expressions of three certain Peerage members of the Phenex's group.

Issei gritted his teeth. "That bastard." He growled as he looked at the defeated Pawn that was discarded so coldly like that.

TDL

Issei sweated as he was walking up a hill, carrying an extremely large traveling back pack with him. The size being big enough to match the size of a fridge. He was dressed in a red shirt and jogging pants with a pair of black sneakers.

"Are you okay, Issei-san?" Asia asked her boyfriend. The blonde ex-nun was dressed in a white shirt with blue biker shorts and white sneakers.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Raynare said from the top of the large back pack. She was dressed in a white top and black short with a pair of slippers.

"We're not that heavy, right babe?" Kalawarner smiled sitting at the violet eyed graceless angel's left. She was dressed in a white shirt with white capris pants and blue sandals.

"I'm sure he can handle us." Mittelt patted the large back pack at the younger Crave's right, intentionally putting weight with the action. She was dressed in a white Lolita dress with green trims and a blue bow on her head along with a pair of green shoes.

"C'mon, Issei!" Rias shouted as she was a good few dozen meters away from him. She was dressed in her red tracksuit.

Akeno was dressed in a blue one piece dress with sandals and was sitting on large branch with Koneko, dressed in a white shirt with blue shorts and a pair of white trimmed black sneaker, and Kiba, dressed in a blue sleeveless shirt with knee length jeans and blue sneakers, each with a large back pack themselves.

"Should we at least help him?" Kiba wondered.

"Naw." Leone shook her head as she was in her cat form, being held by Koneko. "The boss said he wanted to do this."

"It pains me to say this, but the master needs to train as much as possible during this time limit we have." Knightwalker said with her arms crossed, her younger twin nodding on agreement.

"I have fate in my lord." Esdeath said with confidence. "My concern in the bird boy." She admitted.

"Just gimme a minute!" He shouted after them as he nearly tripped over a large root.

Rias had a sad smile on her face.

 _Flashback_

 _"Is this understood?" Grayfia said as she looked at the Gremory group. "The Rating Game will be held in two weeks." Seeing them listening, she continued. "Due to experience and resources between Riser and yourself, it is believable to level the playing field." She said with a neutral tone._

 _"That is true." Rias agreed. "Then we'll use the time to train and get stronger. I have a feeling that Riser will not be idle either."_

 _Flashback ends_

'Issei. We'll all get stronger during this training period. Much stronger!'

TDL

Issei panted as he sat on the ground on the damped grass, craters all over the place and scorch and slash marks on the ground. Before him was an equally tired Kiba, a sword made from thunder sparking away into small volts.

The two wore normal clothing, but were torn and shredded. Kiba was sitting with her sports bra and torn shorts as Issei was shirtless and short pants.

"Thank you, Scarlet." He smiled as he handed his one eyed dragon familiar her sword back.

"You're welcome, master." She bowed as she took the blade and placed it away.

"Back when you fought at the church." He started. "You looked kinda aggressive back there cutting down those priests."

Kiba took out a bottle of water and drank from it.

 _'Kiba-nee, run!' A little boy shouted_

 _'You're our only hope, child! You must flee! 'An elder woman's voice said with urgency._

"I…I'm not very fond of priests and fallen angels per say." She sighed. "Don't get me wrong, your girlfriends are okay." She quickly added. "It's just…"

"You had a bad history with them…" He nodded.

"Rias-sama saved me when she found my body. Just like she saved you and Asia, she revived us, reincarnated us as her devil servant. She helped all of us…" She whispered as she scooted closer to the brunette, their shoulders touching. "We have to win." She said. "We have to."

"It's going to be a tough fight, Kiba." The brunette said as he wrapped his arm around the Knight's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "But that doesn't mean that we'll just lie down and take those hits, right?" He grinned.

The Prince of Kouh giggled. "That's right." She then leaned her head against his shoulder, a position she has gotten used to during their lunch times at school. "Issei…?"

"Hm?"

"If I ever go down a dark path, will you help me out of it?" She asked.

"I'll do better." Issei grinned before he blew a small stream of fire from his mouth, being careful not to burn the forested area that they were in. "I'll blow a bright path for you to see the road up ahead."

"Thank you, Issei." The Knight smiled as she closed her eyes, deciding to take a small nap through using the brunette's shoulder as a support.

TDL

Issei, Akeno, and Asia were on a field, the three devils were sitting in a triangular manner. Their familiars were in their natural state in terms of their sizes and appearances.

"Direct you aura flow to your palms and concentrate your magic." The Japanese Beauty instructed the two.

Issei gritted his teeth in concentration; a small spark of red appeared momentarily.

"Focus your mind and feel the flow of magic, Issei." Akeno instructed smoothly as she held his arms.

Asia closed her eyes. Seconds later a small green ball began to glow between her palms. She opened her eyes and smiled brightly. "I did it!" She cheered, getting the two other devils attentions.

"Oh my…" Akeno giggled. "You seem to have a talent for magic, Asia." She smiled.

The ex-nun smiled as she looked at her boyfriend. "Did I do well, Issei-san?" She asked.

The brunette smiled at her, happy for her progress. "I'm damn proud, Asia-chan." He commented. "You're getting stronger. Sooner than I might think, you're the one that's going to save me." He laughed.

"I…really?" She blushed.

"Of course." Akeno nodded as she gave the Bishop and encouraging smile. "I'm sure you will." She then turned to the Pawn. "Issei. If I recall correctly, you're also learning from your familiars as well?" The Himejima questioned.

The holder of the Sekiryūtei no Kenju (Gauntlet of the Red dragon Emperor) nodded. "Yeah. Since we basically share the same aura in a way."

Akeno wondered for a while as she summoned a bottle of water. "Show me." She said.

Issei nodded as he went to the bottle and held his hands over it. He took a deep breath as he looked at the bottle and began to concentrate. Unknown to himself, his eyes gave a slight blue glow as mist began to gather around the bottle, freezing the water within.

"There." He sighed as he raised his hands with a smile. The frozen water piercing out like needles from the bottle, shocking the trio. "Whoops…" He chuckled.

 **"You need to control you flow more, my Lord."** Esdeath advised.

 **"Bah!"** Knightwalker snorted. **"Show her what you can do!"**

 **"I don't think burning the forest is a good idea, sister…"** Scarlet stated.

 **"No matter."** Knightwalker grinned at her one horned twin. **"There is this Rating Game. Master can burn the enemy!"**

Issei frowned at the fact of the added rule of the game. "I'm going to kick that guy's ass." He growled out as he clenched his fists. "And we're going to try and free all of 'em."

"I'm sure we will." Akeno smiled at him as she raised her hand over the frozen bottle. "And I am certain that once you get used to using magic, you can manipulate any element like water, fire, thunder, and even earth. There are even some special cases that some devils can control gravity." She looked at the blonde. "Asia-chan, since your familiar is a bird, I give you a book on earth and wind type magic. I'll even give you some notes on fire types."

"Yes!" She nodded.

 ** _"We'll be sure to give you some good pointers, child."_** The duo voiced familiar said.

"As for you Issei-kun I suggest that you train more on you dragonic magic for the time being." She offered.

"Hai!" He nodded.

TDN

"Ei." Koneko was above Issei with her fist raised. Her eyes slit with her sclera blood red.

Issei jumped back, but the strike was enough to make it seem like an explosion and knocked him against a tree hard enough to break a few layers of the bark.

"Guah!" He gasps.

Sadly he did not have the chance to stay there.

 **"Move, Issei!"** Ddraig shouted to her host.

The mighty eight winged dragon within his left arm ordered him to move less he loses his head from a large sharp clawed swipe from Leone. The brunette devil rolled onto his knees as ignored the large tree falling to the ground.

 **[BOOST!]** The gem glowed.

 **'Let's try not to destroy the forest please.'** Ddraig said.

Issei clenched his fist the familiar burning aura blazed to life.

 **[DRAGON FIST!]**

"Promotion: Knight!" He shouted as the symbol appeared on his forehead. "Maybe after this you two can give me some pointers on what type of martial arts I can do. Going in like a brawler would not be good in some situations."

Leone nodded, agreeing with her boss. "That's a good idea." The lioness hybrid grinned. "Let's test out your reflexes then!" She launched at the young brunette with her sharpened claws.

Issei managed to duck under the swipe and swung his gauntlet at her managing to catch her top and tearing it off. He ignored the woman's naked bouncing mamarries as Koneko was behind him.

 _"Sentāsutoraiku (Center strike)."_ She said as Ddraig's current host turned to block it. Her fist smashed into his arms and struck his chest, the blow being hard enough to break his arms in the process.

Issei's back slammed against a tree. Before he had a chance to do anything Leone's clawed hand wrapped round his neck, keeping him pinned to it.

"You lose, boss." She smiled as she released his neck.

"Damn…" He muttered as his arms began to fix themselves. "If you were the enemies I'd be dead." He flinched as he leaned against the tree.

"Or we'd have our way with you." Leone licked her lips as she eyed his sweaty torso.

"Pervert…" Koneko deadpanned at the feline hybrid.

"Oh don't play innocent, little cub." Leone smiled as she ruffled the whitette's hair and leaned to her ear. "I see the way you look at him." She whispered.

Koneko valiantly fought back a blush and swung her leg at the older blonde, but missed, hitting Issei in the face and knocking him down to the ground. "Issei-sempai…" Koneko blinked as Leone laughed and Issei groaned.

TDL

Rias was sitting on a branch far above Issei and Asia, the now small sized Leone on Issei shoulder while the equal small sized Yata-garasu perched on the blonde ex-nun's shoulder. "This lesson is for you to try and sense the presence of another super natural being." She said to herself before leaping to another branch.

Leone's ears twitched, but remained still.

"Issei-san." Asia looked about and her boyfriend nodded.

"I sensed something too." He looked around the area. Hearing a 'whooshing' sound, his eyes widened and he suddenly looked up as large ball of destruction was coming down to them.

Ikyōto instantly grew in size and gripped Asia with its third leg to fly away from the ball of destruction.

Rias landed just as the explosion dissipated and launched herself to her Bishop

"Ikyōto-san!" The green eyed devil shouted.

 ** _"Hai!"_** The duo voiced bird said as it held the wings out as it glowed brightly. The Yata-garasu gave its wings a mighty flap and sends a flurry of feathered blades at the redhead devil heiress.

Rias raised both her arms summoning a flaming wall of destruction to block the feathers. The devil heiress had to move out of the way from a sword swing aimed to her side. Frowning, she saw Scarlet was ready to attack once again. "Hoh…" She smiled. "Using your familiars, huh?" She raised her arms high as her aura bursts from her body. "It would only be fair if I summon my own as well?" She said as her eyes turned to slit and sclera burned red.

Issei did not like the growl that came from the massive portal that appeared behind his King.

…

"A~h…" Issei sighed as he fell back on the floor, the Gremory's familiar returning to its plane as the last thing he saw was it's large mace end tail. "That is so not fair, Rias-san…" He groaned. Most of his clothes were ripped and shredded as well as burned marks all over the area. There were also some large trenches and claw marks.

"You have to learn that even the strongest will do all in their might to defeat the enemy." Rias advised. Her pants was torn about the hips and legs, the left one gone showing her skin.

"Rias-san and Issei-san are so amazing?" Asia praised, her clothes merely scuffled with a few tears here and there. She then petted Ikyōto and smiled. "You also did very well, Ikyōto-san."

 _"We simply did what was suggested."_ The female voice commented the blonde devil.

 **"Keep it up, kid. You'll be stronger than you know it!"** The male voice boasted.

"Well then." Rias stood up as she stretched. "It's time for the fallen angels to teach you." She smiled as she rubbed her Pawn's cheeks. "I'm sure you'll be stronger than you know it, Issei." She said.

"I'll do my best, Rias-san." He nodded with a smile.

TDL

"Again!" Mittelt shouted as she summoned several light spears and shot them all at several intervals.

Issei grunted as he dodged and knocked away a few of the spears that were near to hitting him, ignoring the slightly burning sensation whenever the unholy weapons meet his skin. 'Looks my resistance to holy weapons raised again.' He thought as grunted and jumped back, his wings helping with his ascension.

 **'Being one of the hosts of a Nitenryuu comes with its perks. Eventually holy attack will be nothing but normal to you.'** Ddraig explained.

"Ha!" Kalawarner shouted as she came in with a gold bident formed spear, the two pronged weapon glancing over his exposed abdominals as he turned away from the deadly weapon.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BO~OS!]**

 **["Dragon force!"]** The duo shouted as one as a bright red and green aura blasts around his body.

 **'You can only do this for three minutes, partner.'** Ddraig warned her current wielder. **'Make them count!'**

'Right!' Issei mentally nodded as he rushed the strongest of his four current lovers, knowing by lessons and experiences, that sometimes it is better to take on the strongest of the enemies.

Mittelt raised an eyebrow at her young lover as she summoned a few arcane circles, shooting some of the Ifrit fire at him. She mentally smiled as he rushed through the barrage and was closing the distance between them.

Before Issei could have reached the blonde graceless angel, a red and gold spear was sent towards him. He failed to avoid them since he had put too much strength in his movements.

Kalawarner caught her young love by the back of his neck with the staff of her spear, knocking him to the ground.

Issei managed to turn on his back, but couldn't get back up since a red unholy light formed bident held him down, the space between the blades being wide enough to hold his neck in place less he wants to cut himself.

"Very good, my dear." Mittelt smiled at her downed love. "We went through three days of this training and you last longer every time we go through with them." She complimented with a smile.

"Glad to meet your expectations." He mumbled. "Can I get up now? He asked his fallen lovers.

Mittelt hummed as she tapped her chin and made her way to the brown haired devil. "Are you sure?" She questioned as she straddled his hips and pressed her dress clothes behind on his groin, purposely pressing against him as she moved her hips from left to right.

"You sure you want to get up, babe?" Kalawarner asked as she rubbed his chest.

"I think something else is going to get up if you keep this going." Raynare chuckled as she released the bident and let it bursts away into light particles.

Mittelt stopped and looked at her young love with a teasing grin. "Getting hard, my dear?" She teased.

Issei sweated. "Uhm…" He looked about. "Oh! Hey, Rias-san!" He called out, getting his fallen lovers to look at the direction. He quickly raised himself and gave a Mittelt a quick kiss, lifting her up and placing her to stand and ran off before the other two could have done anything else to try and stop him.

"Hm…" Kalawarner pouted as she watched her shared boyfriend run off with haste. "You swore he was being chased by the most dangerous being in all time" She joked.

TDL

"Itedakimasu!" The fourteen supernatural beings shouted as one before they began to eat the food that they cooked earlier.

Issei was sitting between Asia and Raynare. The brunette glanced to side and gave a small girl a worried glance.

Mira was conscious several hours after her Evil Piece was extracted from her by Riser. He was honestly happy that Rias had a second evil piece set minus the King.

Through majority of the ordeal the girl would be sitting on the side staring at nothing. On occasional times would send some glances at the brunette that defeated her.

'Should I do it?' She asked herself. '"Will he accept?' She wondered. 'He freed me…' She concluded in her mind as she stood up from her seat, ignoring everyone that now looked at her as she made her way to the brunette. She stood before the brunette with a straight and non-readable expression. "Please stand." She requested with low tone in her voice as he did so. "And give me your hand." She added.

"What's this about?" He asked nervously as he gave the shorter female his right hand, not noticing the small smiles from Rias and Akeno. Both knowing what the bluenette was planning.

Mira looked to the blonde ex-nun. "Can you burrow me a knife?" She requested.

Seeing that she was done eating, Asia wiped her knife and handed to the small bluenette.

"Thank you." She nodded as she ran the blade over his hand, cutting the palm and allowing the blood to flow.

"Hey! What the hell?!" He said more in shock than in pain as Mira held his hand and kissed it, sucking in the blood and digesting it. She then placed the bloodied hand on her chest and looked at the shocked brunette in the eyes. "I, Mira, pledge myself to you, Hyoudou Issei. I swear that I will become your shadow, using my body as your shield and your weapon." She vowed.

"What the hell is going on?" He voiced.

"Just accept it already." Kalawarner grinned at her boyfriend.

Issei looked back at the shorter Pawn and sighed. "Okay. I accept."

Mira eyed beamed and releases his hand. She then bowed at her knees, her head touching the floor. "Thank you, Issei-sama." She said.

Issei waved her off. "Issei is fine." He said. 'This is like a harem route from those dating rpg games.' He thought ignoring the various positive reactions from the rest of his Peerage members.

"Ara, ara?" Akeno giggled. "Not even a King and you already have a servant, Issei-kun?"

"Now hold on a minute, Akeno-san." Issei tried to defend himself.

"And after having four girlfriends, you still want more?" Kiba joined in with an amused smile.

TDL

"So she refused." The shadow of a woman standing beside the shrouded man said with a sigh.

Grayfia, who was kneeling, nodded her head. "That is correct."

The woman giggled "Looks likes she picked up your younger ways, Zeo." The woman said as she turned her head to the seated man.

Rias' father sighed. "It was to be expected." He sat straight. "It was typical of her to stand firmly against Riser's way. Even when she was smaller, she hated him." He laughed for a bit as he then focused on the kneeling maid dressed devil. "What do you think, Grayfia?" He asked.

The silver haired young woman thought for a while. "Her chances of winning are near nonexistent." She stated.

"That we are well aware of Grayfia." The woman beside the Maou stated. "What is your opinion?" She asked.

"She seems like she would rather go down fighting instead of just giving in. Despite the time giving to her and she is aware that Riser's Peerage is still leagues ahead of her despite the lack of one Pawn."

The Maou narrowed his eyes. "Then that boy is a fool as much as his father." He scoffed. "I gave her a choice and she had made it. As the heiress of the Gremory Household, she must learn to make choices and prepare for the consequences that follow afterwards. Be they good or bad."

TDL

Issei stood on the grassy field and Kiba was a good distance away. The rest of the ORC was at the side with Rias at the front looking between her Pawn and Knight.

"This will be a sparring match between Kiba and Issei!" The Gremory heiress announced as she raised her hand. "None of the combatants are to use their familiars! Only their Sacred Gears and personal abilities!"

"Hai!" The two shouted as one.

"Begin!" The Gremory heiress shouted.

Issei summoned his Boosted Gear just as Kiba moved instantly, wielding a boken for the practice match. She closed the distance with her speed and swung downward at her fellow Peerage member with no sound or a grunt.

 **[BOOST!]**

Issei raised his gauntlet hand as the gem glowed, blocking the weapon and immediately pushed her back and rushed at her.

 **[BOOST!]**

Kiba blocked a fist from the Pawn, holding her own against him.

 **[BOOST!]**

The user of the supposed Twice Critical reached out and grabbed the blonde Knight's shirt and flipped her over.

 **[BOOST!]**

Issei held out his draconic armored hand out, a marble sized red magical ball appearing before his palm. 'Not enough.' He thought.

 **[BOOST!]**

Kiba rushed at the brunette with the wooden sword glowing a slight green color.

 **[BOOST!]**

Issei ducked under the swing and leaped up to knee the blonde swords woman in her gut, but she blocked it with her unused hand.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

'How is he able to hold so much?' Kiba thought in wonder.

 **[BOOST!]**

Issei took a deep breath, the air being visibly sucked into his lungs. _"Tenryū no (Sky Dragon's)…"_

 **[BOOST!]**

'Damn!' Kiba cursed as she leaped back.

" _Hōkō_ (Roar)!" He shouted as he sent a small tornado at the blonde, hitting her stomach and sending her back away from him.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

Issei held his left arm back, the yellow markings on the gauntlet flowing as the gem brightened and a green and red aura bursts around him.

"Such power." Akeno said with a flushed face as she licked her lips.

"Issei-san." Asia said in awe at her love's power.

"Kiba, you better dodge this!" The Pawn warned Rias' Knight. "Ha!" He punched forward and to his surprise, and everyone else's, a large red beam was shot from his fist.

Kiba's eyes widened as the beam rushed towards her. She moved to the side and was lucky that clipped her left shoulder.

All the spectators watch as the beam went up a hill and struck the summit, destroying it with a large blast that send a very powerful shock wave at them.

"How many times did he boost?!" Kalawarner shouted over the roaring explosion.

"About twelve times!" Raynare replied as the wave calmed down.

The ORC looked and we're shocked at the destruction on the hill.

Or what's left of it.

"Issei-sama…" Mira looked at the destruction her new master had caused.

"He destroyed a good portion of the mountain with that little amount of magic…" Scarlet's single eye was wide as she stared at the destruction her master made.

"He could have leveled it to the ground if it were to have hit the base." Knightwalker nodded.

"Oh my, my lord shows such dominating strength." Esdeath giggled, her blood pumping for a good fight right now.

"Not bad, my dear." Mittelt laughed.

"That's enough!" Rias called out as she saw that the Pawn was ready to strike. She was glad that he was trained in that way.

A lot of things can happen if you don't keep the pressure on your enemies.

Issei walked to the blonde Knight who was on the ground. "You okay?" He asked as he held his hand to her.

Kiba smiled as she took the offered hand and was pulled up. "I'll live." She chuckled as the wooden sword vanished and she rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm glad that you're okay…" He stumbled for a bit and fell sideways, but Kiba managed to catch him.

"Issei-san!" Asia shouted as she ran to him.

Rias smiled as the two blondes were tending to the brunette. "Seems like he used a lot of power. Much more than his current body can handle." She looked to her Knight. "So how was he?"

"He's far much stronger than he was when he became a Newborn like us." She said as she brushed his hair a bit. "That last attack caught me off guard though." She admitted with a smile. "A single burst from that was equal to that of a High-class devil. If possible a mid-class demon." She stated.

Now **that** surprised the red head.

 **"But the problem is his body would suffer some massive damage from the uses of the boosts I give him."** Ddraig's voice came from the gauntlet.

"Sekiryūkōgō (Crimson Dragon Empress, I presume?" Rias gave the living weapon a nod in greeting.

 **"Indeed I am."** The sealed dragoness intoned. **"And you must the devil heiress that my current host thinks so fondly of."** She chuckled.

"Oh?" Rias smiled at that. "Any types of thoughts?" She wondered.

 **"Now that would be telling."** The red dragon said as the gem dimmed.

"Ara, ara. It seems like our little kouhai has some naughty thoughts of our dear King." Akeno teased.

Rias simply rolled her eyes and looked to the setting sun. "We'll rest up tomorrow. Everyone get some good sleep."

TDL

"Ugh…my body." The brunette groaned as he raised himself on the bed he was laid on. He then noted that he was dressed in a large white shirt and blue shorts.

"Looks like you're okay, babe." Kalawarner smiled at her young love.

"What happened?" He wondered as he sat up on the bed he was on.

"You went a bit over your limit and passed out from exhaustion." Asia explained as she brushed his hair with her hand.

"Rias said that we can rest for the day." Raynare said as she looked out the window of the house they were staying in for the training period. "It's night now." She smiled. "You can relax tomorrow too."

Issei looked out the window and noted that the moon was full and out in the night sky. "You think Kyoukai-san is going to be okay with a destroyed mountain?" He questioned.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Mittelt smiled.

Asia looked out the window and smiled at the night sky. "The moon sure is beautiful tonight." She commented with a loving sigh as she laid beside her love and snuggled to him.

Issei smiled as the three fallen angels snuggled unto him as well, Raynare taking the space behind Asia as Mittelt was by his right with Kalawarner behind her.

'Wonder what I did to get such beautiful women in my life?' He wondered as he began to drop asleep, his eyelids losing the battle as sleep began to win the fight over him.

Unknown to him the moon began to change color.

…

Asia sighed once again as she took in the brunette's scent, loving how addictive it suddenly became. Opening her eyes she looked at his resting face once again and noted a red glow by the window. She looked to it noted that moon was now a bright red color.

Asia felt something stir inside of her. Her eyes changed to slit as her sclera burned red. Her wings came out of her lower back, waking Raynare in the process since the appendage hit her stomach.

"Wha?" The violet eyed fallen angel mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, the optical organs seeing Asia sniffing, kissing, and nipping at Issei's exposed neck and collar bones.

"Issei…" The blonde ex-nun inhaled his scent with a sigh, her face flushed with her devil enhanced eyes glazed. "You smell so good." She licked his neck, tasting some of the sweat on his skin. "You taste so wonderful." Her hands brushed over his chest, being careful not to disturbed the other blonde as she was practically worshiping his body.

Raynare simply smiled as she raised her left arm and waved her hand around, creating a barrier within the room.

Issei grunted silently as he opened his eyes to the sensation of lips and tongue on his neck and chest. He frowned slightly in confusion and wondered who was… "Asia-ch-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the blonde attacked his lips with her own, ravaging his mouth with her tongue.

"My, my." Mittelt giggled, causing the blonde to gasps for both air and shock. "Getting a little greedy aren't we, Asia-chan?" She teased.

Before the Italian could say anything, she felt a hand snake up her stomach and fondled her breasts.

"So cute when you pulled through like that." Raynare commented as she gave the blonde a kiss on her neck, earning a small cute moan from her. "And a very nice reaction too." She hummed.

"Issei…" The blushing blonde whimpers as she took his hand and guided it to her panty covered snatch, wearing a white shirt with it, she held his hand there as the older woman continued to caress and rub her body. "Please touch me." She pleaded and shuddered as she felt his finger rub along her maiden lips.

Issei was moving his fingers on his own as he gazed at the two and did not notice a hand moving down to his growing bulge in his shorts and began to rub it.

"Looks like someone is enjoying thi~s." Kalawarner grinned as she continued to rub her love's covered cock.

Mittelt took the initiative and pulled the brunette into a kiss, humming in appreciation that he kissed back. Smiling, she rubbed his cheek. "We've been holding ourselves back since Asia came into this relationship."

"I think that kiss got him hard." Kalawarner grinned as she slipped the shorts and boxers down to pull out the brunette hardened ten inch prick, surprising the four females. "Let's see if you can get harder, hm?" She hummed as she then turned Mittelt face to her and kissed the smaller blonde, moaning as their tongues clashed and swapped in their mouths.

Mittelt moaned in the kiss as she raised the blue haired fallen angel's shirt to allow her large breasts to spill out. She then began to fondle one as she other hand reached down to aid the younger woman in jerking the brunette off.

Asia held Issei's hand to her cloth snatch as Raynare continued to fondle her breasts. "Ray…nare." She moaned as the older woman peppered her neck with kisses.

"Just let it all go, Asia." The woman whispered as she rubbed along the blonde's wings. "It feels good doesn't it?" She smiled as she began to pull the girl's shirt up, forcing the ex-nun to release the brunette's hand. "Your breasts are so wonderful, Asia." She complimented as she threw the shirt to the ground as she continued to fondle the blonde. "Would you like Issei to taste you?" She asked.

Asia was panting as she reached to the brunette. "Suck…on my…breasts." She cutely requested.

Issei moved a bit to the blonde, his face nearing her right tit. He latched his lips around her nipple, causing the wielder of Twilight Healing to gasps. He felt her arms wrapped gently and lovingly around his head as his hair was being combed.

Mittelt stopped jerking the brunette's throbbing penis and reached out to Asia's hand. She gently took it and guided it down to the young Hyoudou's prick.

Asia felt something warm and hard pressed to her palm and felt her hand gliding over the length. 'I'm touching Issei's…" She blushed red as said brunette moved to the next breast.

Issei was panting hard as he suck on Asia's breasts. He liked her taste and he wanted more. But before he can explore more, he felt Asia cupped his face and made him looked to her.

"Take me, Issei." She whispered hotly as she pecked his lips. "Make me yours." She said with a moan as she felt his hand grope her behind. "Make love to me and make me your woman, amore mio (my love)." She smiled as she gently rubbed his hard dick.

Issei restrained himself from taking the Bishop right then and there as his eyes changed, his slit turning brown with green hints as his sclera burned red with flickers of orange. "A-Asia…" He looked at her smiling face. "A-are you sure?"

Asia smiled loving at the Pawn that saved her life and gave her a new one in place. She nodded as she caressed his cheek softly. "Yes, Issei." She whispered to him.

Raynare gave the blonde a quick kiss on the cheek before getting off the bed and made her way to Mittelt and Kalawarner.

Asia smiled as she helped the brunette out of his shirt, gazing at the tattoos that he earned via the contracts of his familiars. She then kissed him again, pulling him on top of her as she tried to take his shorts and boxers off.

Issei helped her out off them as they kissed, feeling her hands rubbing against his back. He raised himself from the kiss, panting at the sight of his fellow devil blonde lover. "You look so beautiful, Asia." He complimented.

Asia looked at the brunette from his head to his chest "And you look amazing." She said as she licked her lips, act that actually turned the holder of the Sekiryūkōgō (Crimson Dragon Empress).

Issei looked at the three fallen angels, Mittelt was sucking on Raynare's breasts as she fondled Kalawarner's, while the two latter women were kissing each other. "Are you three okay with this?" He panted as Asia was peppering his chest with kisses.

Raynare pulled her tongue from Kalawarner's lips, moaning as she licked the saliva that she caught. She then began to caress Mittelt's green panty covered snatch. "The three of us talked about this." She moaned as the blue haired graceless woman went to her shorts and pulled them and her thong in one go. "Oh fuck." She gasps as she felt her cunt being eaten out. "Asia will be first." She bit her bottom lip 'H~m' as she held the bluenette's head. "Then Mittelt." She hummed as she felt the smaller woman tweak her hardened nipples. "Then Kala and myself."

Mittelt released the younger woman's nipple and turned to her young love. "We're going to test that stamina of yours, my dear." She purred as she felt Raynare rubbing her snatch over her panties, the blonde moving them to the side to show how wet she is for the brunette. She licked her lips and moaned lewdly as she felt the dark haired woman open her lower lips for him to see. "You're going to fuck us and fuck us good." She said as she rubbed her small breasts through her shirt.

"Issei." Asia called his attention as she rubbed his dick to her maiden entrance. "Take me now." She moaned as she shifted her hips forward, feeling the sexual appendage prodding at her entrance.

Issei gulped. "Okay, Asia-chan." He nodded as he began to shift his dick forwards, parting the blonde's labia and entering her. She flinched a bit, causing him to stop when he pressed against her barrier.

Asia flinched as she felt her hymen was being pressed against. Looking at him with slightly teared eyes she rubbed his cheeks. She nodded at him, giving him the okay to go on.

Issei took deep breath as he pulled back a bit. He then thrusts his hip forwards, breaking through the blonde's hymen.

Asia yelped in pain as she hugged the brunette close, hoping that he would understand the situation.

Issei had his eyes closed as he gritted his teeth. This is after all the first time he's entered a woman. 'Damn…She's so tight!' He thought as he held back the urge to thrust into her.

Asia had tears streaming down her face and felt something trickling down her butt crack, knowing it was blood from the loss of her virginity. Before her love could voice his concern, both herself and him felt the bed shifting on they and saw the three fallen angels crawling towards them.

Kalawarner, who was now fully naked, hushed the girl as she rubbed her cheeks. "Take it easy, Asia." She comforted. "It will always hurt for some girls when they do it for their first time if they still have their hymen intact."

Raynare pecked the blonde girl's cheek and smile encouragingly at her. "But the pain is worth it when they give it to someone they love." She added.

Asia rubbed their cheeks. "Thank you, Raynare, Kalawarner." She smiled at the two in appreciation. "I'm sure Issei will still make you happy." It was her turn to encourage them. She the turned to the brunette with a smile. "I'm okay, Issei." She smiled at him as he wiped the tears from her eyes and gave the three older woman a smile. "I'm glad that my first time is with you." She confessed.

"Asia." He smiled as he kissed her again. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Asia giggled as the three older women came off the bed and prepared to wait their turns. "Ora fai l'amore con me (Now make love to me)."

"Tutto apposto (Alright)." He nodded as he began to slowly pull back and push into in a slow rhythm, making sure to pleasure her in the process. He began to pick up the pace once he heard his love moaned in pleasure and the grip of her velvet walls tightened slightly around his shaft.

"I feel so full with Issei inside me." Asia moaned. "More. I want to feel you more." She panted as she pulled him into a passionate kiss, sending her tongue to do battle with his own.

Issei groaned into the kiss as he felt the blonde ex-nun's legs wrapped around his waist, making his dick prod her womb. "Asia-chan." He grunted as took her left breast in his mouth and sucked on it, causing the Bishop to moan loudly. 'I'm close.' He thought. "Asia." He grunted as he picked the pace, practically pounding the blonde into the bed. "I'm going to cum."

"Inside me, Issei!" She cried out. "Fill me with your love! I love you, Issei. I love you so much!" She shouted as she felt her love gave one final thrust and with a grunt poured his seed into her womb. Asia screamed in pleasure as her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head due to how intense her first orgasm was. Her legs and arms holding him tightly as her back arched to a degree you'd thought that she was in the exorcist movie.

Issei groaned as he felt his semen spurted the insides of the ex-nun, her inner muscle squeezing him for what he's worth.

Asia moaned as she felt him twitching inside her. "I feel so full, Issei." She said to him as she kept her hold around his back. She allowed him to raise himself. "Ti amo tanto, amore mio (I love you so much, my love)." She smiled as she rubbed his cheek.

"Ti amo anch'io (I love you too), Asia." The young Hyoudou smiled as he pecked her lips.

"I think I'm going to lie down for a while." She yawned cutely.

"But you're lying down already." Issei chuckled.

"Phm~…" She pouted, but moaned as he pulled out of her.

Issei allowed a small laugh to escape his lips before giving the sleepy Bishop a small peck on the forehead. "Good night, Asia-chan." He said lovingly.

"Good night, Issei…" She hummed as she dropped asleep.

The brunette then moved her to the other end of the bed, being thankful of the near unneeded size that he and his lovers are occupying.

"Issei, my dear." Mittelt called the brunette after he settled the blonde ex-nun and tucked her in. The Cyv was sitting with her legs bend up and wide open, her panties was removed and she held her shirt up with her hands between her exposed breasts. She smiled widely as her eyes turned to slit and her sclera turned black. She held her other hand out and motioned him closer with a 'come hither'.

Issei smiled as he made his way to the blonde woman and he inhaled her scent once he reached her neck. 'The LDF must be knocking at the author's front door right now.' He thought.

 **'LDF?'** Ddraig questioned.

'Loli Defense Force.' He explained getting a snort of amusement in response

Mittelt giggled as the brunette kissed her neck near her shoulder. "That's cheating!" She squealed as she hugged him.

"That's a lot coming from you who helped Kala jerked me off." He said as he kissed his way down to her shoulder, his hand dragging over her right breast and squeezing it tenderly. "I have to take each of you on my own." He added as he kissed down her chest and between her breasts, eliciting a moan from the small woman. "Now let's see how happy I can make you…" He smiled as she licked down her flat stomach and neared her waist, his hands reaching up to fondle both of the petite graceless angel's breasts.

"Oh, my dear." She cooed as she held his hands over her bust.

Issei reached his prize and kissed the small bundle of nerve that was peeking out, sending a shivers through the Cyv's body. He then gave a slow lick up her lower lips.

The blonde woman quivered at the feeling of his wet muscle. "That's it, my dear. Indulge in my taste." She moaned as she felt his tongue began to dig into her quim. She held his head gently as she combed her hands through his brown hair.

"You taste good, Milt-chan." The holder of Ddraig commented as he continued to lick her lower lips.

Mittelt sat up and stopped him before she can hit her orgasm. "Come, my dear." She soothed as she straddled his hips. She pulled him into a kiss and hummed as she raked her nails over his chest. "Your muscles have gotten firmer." She breathed as she took his member and positioned herself over it. "Are you ready for round two?" She smiled.

Issei respond by grasping her ass and giving it a squeeze. "I believe I am." He said as she began to lower herself on his length groaning as he felt his thick girth being wrapped by her warm snatch. He pulled her lower but then stopped. His eyes locked to her own. "Mittelt. You're..."

Mittelt smiled as she rubbed his cheek. "Despite falling from grace, I am still pure." She confessed. "Although I did have my pleasurable moments with Raynare and Kalawarner." She kissed him before he can say anything and slammed her hips down. A muffled yelp escaped her lips before she pulled a bit away from him.

Issei held the woman close to him, rubbing her back to sooth the pain. He then kissed her forehead and leaned his head against her own, waiting patiently until she was ready.

Mittelt felt like she'd suffered a wound never before. 'So this is how it feels to lose your virginity.' Mittelt thought as she hugged the brunette when a small whimper escaped her lips due to her movement. "Give me a moment." She whispered.

"Take all the time you want, Milt-chan." He rubbed her head.

…

Raynare gently shook the sleeping Bishop, waking her up a bit. She placed her finger over the younger girl's lips. "Asia." She whispered as Kalawarner came to them. "Can you do us a favor?" She asked.

"Hai?" She blinked.

…

Mittelt moaned as she wrapped her legs around Issei's waist as she slowly rolled her hips, the brunette holding and kissing her as he slowly bounce her on his lap. 'He's so big.' She mentally moaned. 'How can something so big fit inside me?' She wondered and moaned as she felt her insides being reshaped. "More." She pulled him into a kiss as she began to slowly bounce on him. "I want to feel you more, my dear." She moaned as he complied by grabbing her ass and began to raise a bit harder, causing his dick to hit her womb repeatedly. "Ruin me for any other man." She gasps as she was slammed down on him, taking in his entire length in one powerful thrust. Her eyes rolled to the back as her tongue hanged out. "Hm…." She moaned.

Issei inhaled her scent as he whispered to her. "No other man will dear touch you or those I care about unless I have anything to say about it." He vowed as he gently lay her on the bed, gazing over her slightly sweated form. "You look beautiful Milt-chan." He commented.

The blonde woman rubbed his chest and pulled him down to her. "Just fuck me, my dear. Fuck me hard." She goaded by moving her hips, coaxing a groan from the brunette.

"If that's what you want." He said as he pulled back and began ramming his cock into the blonde woman, making sure to hit the entrance of her womb with every thrust.

Mittelt moaned as she was being pounded into the bed, coaxing her young lover to continue the act. "That's it, my dear." She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his hips, making him go deeper into her. "Oh yes!" She moaned as she felt her climax approaching. "I'm so close, my dear! Make me cum! Cum together with me, my dear! Cum inside me!" She moaned as he picked up the pace.

Issei grunted as he felt the woman tightened her hold around his shaft. He held her close. "Mittelt." He kissed her as he felt his balls churned. "I'm cumming!" He announced.

"Issei!" Mittelt shouted as she felt her womb was filled by her love's semen, filling it to the point that it spilled out of her quim. She shuddered as Issei pulled her to his lap and hugged her closely, rubbing her back as they bask in the afterglow of their united climax. "Thank you, Issei." She smiled as she softly rubbed his cheeks. "I love you, my dear." She pecked his lips.

Issei returned the kiss as and pressed his forehead to her own. "I love you too, Mit-chan." She said softly.

Mittelt giggled. "I like this feeling." She whispered to him as she hugged him still. She then released her hold on him and groaned as she felt his dick slip out of her cunt as she raised herself off of him. "I have little Issei's swimming inside me now." She joked as she cupped her womanhood.

"Not ready to be a dad at this age." Issei laughed.

"And if one of us were to get pregnant?" She asked.

"Of course I'll take responsibility!" He defended with fire in his eyes.

Mittelt smiled before pecking his lips. "Good." She said as she moved to the side just as Kalawarner tackled their shared love to the bed, holding his face to her naked breasts.

"Hey, babe. Ready to continue from where we left off?" She whispered before she pulled him into a heated kiss, her tongue fighting with the brunette's own. "H~m…" She licked the saliva before kissing down his body, peppering his chest with kisses and down his abs as she ran her hand up his body. "You still got it." She giggled.

"Kala…" Issei murmured as he felt her lips against his thighs, licking his flesh as she went lower. "Oh fuck…" He groaned as he felt her lips pressed against his head.

"Hm…" She moaned as she stroked his slick hardened flesh and licked the head. "This is the biggest dick I've ever seen, babe." She complimented as she took at least four inches into her mouth and pulled up with an audable 'pop'. "Tastes so wonderful and manly too." She cooed. "I think I can taste Asia's and Mittelt on it." She giggled as she took his length in her mouth once against adding an extra four inches into her throat. "Hm!"

Issei's head shot back as he felt his dick being sucked. "Oh shit." He shuddered at the feeling.

"Keep that dick nice and hard, Ise." Raynare grinned as she positioned her snatch over her face. "And I hope you can keep me wet until it's mine turn." She giggled as she lowered herself over his face.

Issei took the message and held her thighs, pulling the woman's snatch to him and began to taste her hidden flesh, his tongue delving into the dark haired Crave.

Raynare moaned as she groped and felt up her own breasts, grinding her lower lips against her devil lover. "Yes, Ise." She moaned. "Eat my pussy." She encouraged him.

Kalawarner managed to get his entire length down her throat and began to suck him off, making loud moans as she fondled the brunette balls.

Issei groaned in pleasure as he began to furiously eat out Raynare, the woman pressing her cunt against his face. "You taste good, Ray-chan." He said before he attacked her clit.

Raynare moaned as she felt her lover's tongue wiggle within her cunt. "Yes!" She hissed in pleasure. "Lick my pussy!"

Kalawarner pulled back with a moan and released the brunette's cock with an audible 'pop'. She watched as the appendage bobbed back and forth before she gripped it and jerked him off. "I want this fat cock in me…" She moaned as she rubbed the appendage against her cheeks, her eyes turning to slit as her sclera burned black. She raised herself up and she rubbed her hands up the brunette's stomach and chest.

Raynare quickly got off the brunette, not wanting to cum. She panted as she laid next to him before pulling him into a kiss, tasting herself as the blue haired woman positioned herself over his member. "We have a surprise for you, Ise." She said hotly.

"You just have to feel it." The blue haired fallen angel said as she rubbed his cockhead along her slit, liking the feeling it gave her. She slowly lowered herself, as she felt herself being opened up in such a very long, long time. She stopped for a moment and laid her breasts against his chest. She kissed him, sending as much passion and love she can and preparing herself. "I love you, babe." She said before she slammed her hips down and yelped in pain as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

Issei hugged her, wondering what happened until he felt something wet and warm trickling down his length. His eyes widened slightly as he picked the scent of blood from their joined sexes. "Kala…"

The woman raised herself slightly and looked at him with a smile. "Now I don't have any regrets." She giggled as she laid her head on his chest for a few moments, sighing as the brunette combed his fingers through her hair. "This was the only way to show that I was ready for you."

"You didn't need to go so far." He whispered to her.

"No." She shook her head. "I wanted to."

Issei pulled her into a kiss. "I didn't matter if I was your first or not. Just know that I will always love you no matter what, Kala." He smiled at her.

Kalawarner smiled at him, her love for him growing at every passing moment. "Oh baby." She cried as she kissed him again before raising herself to sit, placing her feet at either side of him and licking her lips. "I'm gonna ride this fat cock of yours." She moaned as she slowly raised and lower her self, her large breasts swaying in her motion. "I cam feel you stirring my insides, babe."

Issei raised his right arm and gripped Kalawarner's left breasts, his left hand going down Raynare's stomach down to her snatch, slipping two fingers inside of her and slowly pumping his digits inside the older woman, causing her to moan at the receiving attention. "Don't think I'll leave you alone, Ray-chan." He smiled.

Raynare placed her hands over his own as she widened her legs. "Oh Ise." She gasps.

Issei groaned as Kalawarner slammed herself down on him, hearing her moan loudly as he felt his dick head prod her womb. "Shit, Kala. You're so fucking tight." He grunted as he held her hip and began to thrust up when she came back down.

"Oeh!" She gasps as she felt pleasure shot through her body. "Do that again, baby. Hit that spot again." She said as she was rolling her hips, using his dick to stir her insides.

Issei made sure to keep his pleasuring the dark haired woman as he began to match his thrusts with Kalawarner's bouncing. "Kala. If you keep moving like that." He gritted his teeth.

"Keep going baby! Go on! Cum inside of me. You're the only man for me from now on! The only dick this pussy belongs to!" She rolled her hips as she gave her large mammaries a squeeze. "Shape my pussy for you cock alone!" She moaned out as she began bounce on him once again, her pace much quicker now that she wants his seed inside him. "Cum inside me, baby. Pour your seeds inside my womb." She moaned before lying on his chest once again.

Issei gave Raynare a quick kiss before pulling his digit from the woman and grabbing his blue haired lover by her ass and began pounding into her, allowing pleasurable grunted to escape through his teeth as he felt her squeezing his dick. "Fuck. Kala I'm gonna cum." He picked up the pace as he felt that was about to explode.

"Fu~ck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." She chanted before slamming down just as Issei rammed into her, gripping her ass as he blew his load inside of her womb. "Isse~i!" She screamed as she hit her orgasm as well, feeling her womb being filled with her love's life giving fluid. She moaned more as she felt her lover lift her up, feeling his dick slip from her grip and groaning from the lack of being filled.

Issei smiled as he gently laid his blue haired fallen angel on the bed besides Mittelt, holding back a laugh as she held on to him. "Kala-chan lie down for a while." He chuckled as she kissed and nipped at his neck.

"Don't wanna." She mumbled.

Issei poked her nipples and then tickled her to let him go. He laughed along with her before giving a soft kiss on the lips. "We're all going to cuddle and sleep after Raynare." He promised.

"Fine." The bluenette pouted before turning to the resting blondes and pulled them to her, wrapping her wings around them to keep them warm. "We'll be right here." She sighed.

"Oh, Ise." Raynare called out to him. Once she was certain that she got his attention, she positioned herself on all fours, showing her cunt and puckered asshole. She shook her ass, enticing him as they shook and quiver in her movements. "This pussy is all ready for you." She moaned as she slipped two fingers into herself and began to slow pump her cunt. She then pulled her fingers out and lowered her upper body as she raised her ass more. Turning her face half way to him, she licked her slick fingers and sucked lewdly and loudly. "I know you want a taste, Ise." She tempt him as she shook her ass once again.

Issei chuckled as he made his way to his dark haired lover and palmed her ass, enjoying the feeling if his hand sunk into the plump flesh. "Did I ever said that you have a nice ass, Ray-chan?" He questioned as he rubbed her cheeks.

"Hm." She hummed. "You probably say the same thing to the others." She laughed as she felt his fingers tickle her sides before moaning as she felt his dick slide along her slit.

"All the women that will be in my life will be beautiful no matter what." He said as he readily prodded her lower lips with his cock head. "I promise that I will love all of you equally. I will treat you with respect and I will make sure keep an ego from growing. If it does, slap me. Hard." He said as he began to press against her entrance.

"Will do." Raynare moaned as she felt her lips parted and her lover hard cock began to dig into her snatch. "Oh, Ise." She gasps and flinched as she felt her love press again something she had regained.

The holder of the Sekiryūkōgō (Crimson Dragon Empress) blinked as he felt his dick press against Raynare's hymen. "Ray-chan?" He asked her.

The older woman chuckled a bit. "Kala and I asked Asia if she can heal our hymen for us." She explained. "It kinda made us feel bad that you wouldn't have been our first." She moaned as she felt him rub her ass. "Asia and Mittelt gave their first to you so we thought…" She couldn't finish her sentence as she looked down. "You probably think that we were desperate, huh?" She gave a dry laugh.

Issei rubbed her back, his finger sliding down her spine and sending shivers through his older lover. "I does not bother me if you had your first time with someone millenniums ago." He said as he slowly back up. "But as long we love each other, that is all that matters to me." He smiled. " Are you ready?" He asked her.

Raynare nodded as she raised herself on her knee, her lower legs flanking his own. She pressed her back against the brunette's chest and raised her left hand to pull him into a soft kiss. "Make me yours, Ise." She said softly.

The brunette wrapped his right arm around her stomach as the left raised to message her right breast. He pulled back a bit trusted forward, his dick slipping up her cunt and ripping through her regrown hymen.

Raynare let a small scream escape her lips, completely forgetting how it was to lose her virginity. "Shit…" She hissed in pain as she felt her blood flow down her inner thighs. "Fuck. That hurts." She panted.

Issei kissed her cheeks and rubbed his face with his own cheek with a small comfortable growl coming from his throat. "Thank you for giving me such an important gift, Ray-chan." He kissed her cheek as he massages her breast and stomach to get her attention away from the pain.

She sighed as she felt the pain ebbed away and welcomed the warmth of her lover. "It's okay, Ise." She whispered to him as she kissed him once again before going on all fours and began to move her hips against him, moaning at the feeling of his dick rubbing her insides. "You can move." She encouraged by rolling her hips.

Issei moaned as he held her hips, stopping the fallen angel's movement for moment and began to thrust into her at a slow and steady rhythm.

"Ise." Raynare moaned as she felt the entrance of her womb being pounded. "Fuck me! Fuck me up! Stir my insides and make your dick the only key to my pussy!" She shouted.

Issei grunted as he reached down and gripped her wrists, pulling them back and he continued to fuck his older lover, causing her to scream in pleasure as her breasts sway back and forth. Just like his three other lovers on their shared bed, he was enjoying the feeling of giving his lover the pleasure they deserve.

"So fu~ll." Raynare can only moan with lewd sounds as she felt her womb being pushed into her stomach. "Deeper, Ise. Deeper!" She spurred him as she began to push back against him, her ass slapping against his pelvis. "Lie down, Ise." She said as he did so, moaning as his stiff dick shifts within her.

The current holder of Ddraig did as told groaning as his older lover raised herself off him and positioned herself on the soles of her feet. She reached down to the brunette's slick member and gave a few jerks before lowering herself on his length, sighing in content of being filled once again. She heard her young love moaned her name as he felt her ass with his palms. She began to bounce on him, making sure to take his entire length every motion and rolling her hips when she can. She felt like she was in heaven, her body feeling light and warm.

"Ray-chan." Issei called his lover's name as he loses his eyes in pleasure. "Ah shit. I'm gonna cum." He groaned as he began to thrust his hips up against her bouncing.

"Cum inside me, Ise. Mark me. Full my pussy with you spunk!" She shouted with joy as she picked her pace, the sound of their flesh slapping echoing in the room.

Issei stopped Raynare and turned her on her back, the move being so fast the woman didn't realize what happened until she felt her love raised her on his lap and slammed her down on his length, plunging deep into her with one thrust. Her head shot up in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her breasts, moaning as he took the left nipple into his mouth and began to suck it. "You feel really snug and warm, Ray-chan." He whispered to her.

"Hm…" She hummed as she rests her chin on his left shoulder, trying her best to keep herself from cumming. "My pussy feels good, huh Ise?" She moaned as Issei grabbed her ass and began to bounce her faster. Feeling his dick twitch inside of her, she kissed him. "Do it, Ise. Fill me with your love." She said.

"Ray." He grunted before she pulled him into a kiss. He held her ass. "Oh damn!" He grunted as he came inside his lover, slamming her down on his length as his seeds flood her womb.

The dark haired Crave screamed as her release clashed with her love, holding him close as her body shook from the orgasm. She hummed as she still feel his dick spurting his seeds within her. "I feel so full." She moaned as she snuggled against his chest.

Issei rubbed her back. "I'm glad to satisfy all of you." He panted as he raised her up, earning a disappointed groan as he slipped out of her snatch. "I think we should all take some sleep now." He chuckled as he carried her to the bed.

The five occupants were organizing themselves on the bed. Issei taking the center with Asia and Raynare taking his left with Mittelt and Kalawarner taking his right. The blonde's snuggling to his sides with pleasant smiles on their faces while the Raynare and Kalawarner were holding their arms over the blondes, their hands over their shared lover's chest.

Issei relaxed in their embrace. 'I'll do my best to protect you all.' He mentally vowed before he fell asleep himself.

TDL

Rias sighed as she was sitting in a veranda. She was dressed in a white dress and some reading glasses over her eyes. Before her was stack of papers.

"This is getting me nowhere." She pinched the bridge of her nose to stave a headache. "I can't find anything that would help." She closed her eyes. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself.

"Relaxing would be a start." Issei said as he placed a cup of tea before his King. He was dressed in a black jogging pants with a white shirt.

"Thank you, Issei." She smiled as she took the cup and a sipped from it. She allowed a relaxing sigh to leave her lips. "I really needed that…" She then gave her Pawn the attention. "You came at a good time." She said as she stacked the papers up.

Issei looked at the papers. "Are those for the Rating Games?" He wondered.

"Indeed, they are." She nodded. "But it offers little consolation."

"Because he has more experience than we do." He sighed. "But you're working hard. That means you don't want to give up."

"But we're up against a Phenex." She looked down. "I'm sure we explained what we are up against."

The brunette sighed as he sat across her. "The Phenex Household is one of the pure blooded devils of the seventy two pillars. A sacred bird gifted with immortally."

Rias smiled at her Pawn. "Although they are devils, the Phenex household share their name with said bird. Even the ability of immortality."

"Is that even possible?" He frowned. "I mean I can tell that they're hell of strong."

"Their ability lies within their near instantaneous healing. Even when a Phenex is hurt, they will regenerate within seconds. I should now. I've blown his hands off many of times." Rias allowed a satisfied smile on her face. "Riser's game records show out of twenty three matches he's lost only five. Those loses were against secret allied families, meaning he lost un-purpose."

Issei clenched his fist. "That asshole really has it out for us. Even if it's against allied forces, a lost is still a loss. The only reason why he's so highly seen is because the wins out counts those losses."

"After the Rating Games became prevalent, Riser's Peerage rose in ranks rather quickly due to his and his Peerage's power." She allowed a small laugh. "It's natural, right?" She looked to him. "Someone like him being immortal can be hard to beat."

Issei looked down. "This is all my fault." He blamed himself.

Rias blinked. "How so? You did nothing wrong."

"If I hadn't spoken up to that bastard none of this would have happened." He gripped his fists below the table. "You probably wouldn't be in this mess."

Rias smiled at her servant as she stood up and made her way to him. "I wouldn't have had it any other way." She admitted as she stood by him and cupped his face with her hands, making him look at her. "It was actually helpful in my end." She rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs. "My father has set this up before I made the choices. He knows that I'll lose in the end."

"Kinda feels like you're in a trap, huh?"

"Do you know why I'm so opposed to the engagement?" She suddenly asked her Pawn.

"Besides him being an assholes and treats his Peerage like trophies?"

Rias giggled and sighed, sitting by the edge of the table and closer to the brunette. "I am the sole Gremory heiress, the only child of Maou Lucifer Zeoticus Gremory and Venelana Bael Gremory." She raised her left hand, showing a flaming ball of destruction. The Bael family is where the 'Power of Destruction' came from." She explained as she allowed the ball to simmer and fade away. "My mother didn't attain it, but it was passed on to me and…" She shook her head. "I was never treated as an individual. Always being _seen_ as Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory Household and holder of the 'Power of Destruction'. There was always pressure being placed on me due to my status as the daughter of one of the Maou. Everywhere I go, the name of my family follows me. Even though I am proud of my house, when it comes to finding a partner in life, it has to be someone who will love me as Rias. Not the daughter of the Maou Lucifer. Not the heiress of the Gremory Household. But as myself, a young devil that only wants what is best for herself." She smiled softy as she leaned closer to her Pawn. "That is what I want most. They may be conflicting ideals, but that is what I want." She gave a small kiss to his forehead.

Issei palmed her hand with his own. "If it were me, I'd love you regardless of your status or name. I wouldn't care if you're a full blooded devil, a half blood, or even if you were a normal human." He got up and looked her in the eyes, showing fierce determination. "I would have welcomed you in my arms, Rias." He said with passion.

Rias eyes widened slightly as they glistened with tears. She rubbed them away as she got off the table. "T-Thank you, Issei." Her voice cracked.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked not hearing what she said.

The heiress shook her head as she looked at him. "You did nothing wrong. In fact you did right." She said as she neared him and pulled him into a hug, pressing his head to her bust. "Tomorrow we will face Riser and his Peerage. Although I have faith in all of you, I know that he will be doing his outmost best to gain my hand in marriage."

"Then we'll do our best to help you against him." He said as he hugged her around her sides. "Kiba called you the 'Ruin Princess'. So let's ruin his plan." He tried to joke.

Rias giggled as she gently nudged the brunette to his seat and sat on his lap. "Yes, Issei. Let's win. We will fight and it is to win."

'You're amazing, Rias.' He thought. 'Compared to me who have the least battle experience unlike the rest.' He held her bit tighter as his shoulders shook. 'I don't want to be the reason we lose.'

Rias rubbed his hair. 'Even though I can tell that you will be strongest of us all. You still care for us, right Ise?' She thought with a smile.

TDL

Issei sighed as he placed his clock back on his night table, the young man being dressed in his school uniform. "Ten more minutes." He muttered to himself as he sat on his bed. His parents having long been asleep already.

Within his room were his lovers and familiars, who should be counted as his lovers as well, along with Mira, who might as well be in the harem list as well. The fallen angels having standing at the side of the walls as Asia, dressed in her nun's clothing, was sitting beside him. The small bluenette, Knightwalker, Scarlet, and Esdeath were kneeling before him as Leone was in her large lioness form being petted by the brunette.

 _Flashback_

 _"We're up against a Phenex." Rias claimed as she allowed her power to erupt from her body. Her eyes turned to slit as her sclera burned red. Her wings opened fully. "Let's show him how Rias Gremory's household have to say against that!"_

 _Flashback ends_

'And we trained really hard too.' He frowned.

"You look a bit tensed, babe." Kalawarner noted.

"Relax, Ise. We have your back." Raynare smiled.

"I'm sure that whatever they throw at us we will send it hack ten times as much, my dear." Mittelt smiled.

"You got this boss." Leone added her two cents.

"We will fight along you, my Lord." Esdeath claimed.

"Summon us to the battle field to burn your enemies, Master." The twins proclaimed.

"I will assist you in any way possible, Issei-sama." The bluenette girl claimed.

"Thanks girls." He smiled at them.

"Don't worry, il amore mio (my love)." The Italian devil soothed him. "We won't go down without a fight. To be honest, I am scared of what's around the corner." She looked up to him and smile. "But I believe that everything will be all right as long as we all stay together."

Issei grinned as he nodded. "We just need to believe."

"Move bitch! Get out the way! Get the way bitch! Get out the way!"

Issei slammed his palm on the alarm clock with a groan. "Da~d." He whined as his girls giggled. He gave the eight of them a smile as he stood, Leone turning to her human form as the three dragons and the bluenette servant stood straight. "Let's go girls." He said as a large red summon circle with the Gremory glyph at the center. "We have a bird's feather to pluck."

TDL

Kiba was checking her default blade and nodded at its condition before sending it away.

Koneko was fixing her gloves.

Akeno was sipping some tea to calm her nerves.

Rias sat by her usual seat with her arms crossed below her bust.

The magical circle got their attention and their favorable male brunette appeared along with his familiars, servant and fallen angels.

"Sorry I'm late." He said as he took his seat besides Koneko and patted her head. "Looks like everyone decided to come in their school uniform." He smiled.

Leone turned into a small cat and leaped unto the whitette's lap and laid there.

The three dragons and discarded Pawn stood behind him as the three fallen angels took their places at the wall.

Issei took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. "This is it." He muttered.

The door open, catching everyone in the room attention.

"Please excuse us." Sona announced her presence with a bow to the group. Tsubaki, Kiryuu, and Momo gave a bowed greeting, having coming with their King.

"Good evening, Sona." Rias smiled as she stood to greet her friend. "And welcome."

"Didn't know that members of the Seitokaichou would have come." Issei wondered.

"I came to cheer you on." The Sitri heiress smiled at the brunette. "And I do hope that Riser is defeated and rather viciously might I add." She hoped.

"Don't worry." Issei grinned. "We've trained pretty damn hard for this."

"That's telling 'em, Issei." Aika cheered.

"Where are the rest of your Peerage, Sona-san?" Asia asked.

"The rest of my Peerage are currently training Genshiro." The bob haired female replied. "He should be training along with his familiar by now?" She asked turning to Momo, to which the black and white haired young woman nodded.

"The Rating Games will also be broadcasted to the members of both families. They are the ones that are responsible for this." The Sitri heiress added.

"Not to sound insulting, but they are also the reason that we're in this mess." He muttered.

"Although harsh, but it is true." The Gremory heiress nodded.

"This is your first game right, Rias?" Sona said.

"I'll make sure fight to the bitter end." Rias smiled at her childhood friend. "I won't disappoint you of course, Sona."

An ice blue arcane seal appeared and Grayfia emerged from it. She opened her eyes as she looked at the Peerage of the young Gremory. "Is everyone prepared?" She questioned.

"Of course." Rias nodded.

Grayfia kept her neutral expression. "Then when we begin, you will be transported to the battle arena chosen for this match. It will be an alternate space created for it

"It's disposed of after each game, so you can run wild." Aika added with a grin.

Issei smiled as he looked to his light blue haired dragon partner. "Hear that, Esdeath? More fun for you." He said.

"I will be leaving to the student council room to manage the broadcast." Sona bowed to her friend and her Peerage. "I wish you luck, Rias and company." She turned and leave, Tsubaki following her after giving a short nod to them.

"See ya, Issei!" Aika waved over her shoulder. "Kick that birdy's ass!"

"G-G-Good luck." Momo bowed to them before casting a small glance to the brown haired devil before following her fellow members.

"As of what should be known." Grayfia said as she gained the Gremory heiress and her Peerage's attention. "Maou Lucifer will be watching this match as well. He will be accompanied by lady Gremory along with Lord and Lady Phenex." She announced, gaining wide eyed looks from them. "So for the good of our race, do not shame yourselves."

Rias closed her eyes. 'Father will…' "I see." She said calmly.

"So one of the big four is coming down to watch us, huh?" Issei sweated. "To add icing to the cake, the Phenex are on their way here too."

"Mind your tongue, Newborn." Grayfia warned the brunette as her eyes changed. "To dare speak of one of the Maou in such a casual manner." She began.

 **"I do not mind, Grayfia."** A deep voice echoed within the room. **"He has the right attitude. Were it up to me the Phenex would be less one child."** He said.

Grayfia remained silent as the group looked around to where the voice was coming from.

"Maou-sama sound scary…" Asia looked about, grasping her love's arm.

Rias simply sighed. "Not to worry, Asia. Despite the voice my father uses, he is a very gentle man." She assured her Bishop with a smile.

"He also known as the Crimson Satan." Kiba intoned.

Issei gulped. "Must be the amount of blood he spilled form his enemy." He muttered, seeing his fallen lovers shuddered slightly. "I guess you had a run in with him?" he asked.

Mittelt nodded. "Yes…" She looked down. "A certain…incident occurred in the past."

"That is enough of history lessons." Grayfia cut in with an edge of in her tone.

"My father took the seat of Maou Lucifer after the…previous candidate met an unfortunate end." Rias looked down. "It was because of this situation that was I appointed to be the Gremory heiress."

'So something did went down.' The Pawn thought.

Grayfia held her hand out to an open space in the ORC club room and summoned a dimension transfer portal. "The match will begin soon. Please enter the dimensional circle and be prepared to be transferred to the arena." She said as the group made their way to the circle. She quickly placed her hand on Issei shoulder, stopping him for a moment. "You do wisely to stay out of Rias' business." She warned.

Issei turned his head to her, his eyes being green slit with red sclera, causing the far older woman to gently release her grip and kept her calm face. "And it would be best for you not to burden Rias with whatever grudge you have against her." He said before going into the arcane circle vanishing along with the others.

Grayfia looked at her hand and frowned that it was trembling slightly.

TDL

Issei opened his eyes and blinked as the black spots left them. "Huh?" He looked about and noticed that everything looked the same.

"We're back here again?" Asia wondered as she looked about the ORC main room.

"Did I mess up?" Issei asked about. "Where are our familiars?"

 _"Welcome everyone to the Mock Rating Game."_ Grayfia's voice echoed within the room. _"I, Grayfia Lucifuge, servant of the Gremory Household, have been appointed judge of this match. Due to this being a private match, the uses of familiars will be prohibited and outside help will not be allowed."_ She said.

"Well there goes our advantage." Kiba muttered.

…

"This is more than unfair." Sona frowned from her position, her Queen agreeing with her.

…

"Are you sure it was a wise idea, my dear." The woman asked her seated husband that was shrouded in shadows.

"This is the rule that we all have agreed on." He sighed.

"As if their familiars can do anything to my son. Ha! The thought of such things happening is beyond the stars!" A man gloated. He was dresses in noble clothing. A purple silk robe with orange and red decorated symbols on it. He looked like an older version of Riser, having the same colored and styled hair as his eyes were even sharper than his son's. He has a trimmed beard.

"Don't be too quick on the judgment." A woman sitting beside him said. She looks like an older version of the girl that Riser claimed to be his sister. She was dressed in a red and orange dress that drew out her womanly curves and K-cup bust. Her hair is done in a high with ornate decoration. "From what Ravel told me, that Hyoudou boy defeated Mira."

"Bah!" The man waved his wife's comment off. "She was the weakest of the lot. I don't see why he even bothered to make her a part of his Peerage if she was defeated by a Newborn Pawn."

"Sorry for you to hear this." The woman said after sending her husband a glare.

"It's fine." Mittelt raised her right hand as she was holding Raynare back with her left. "We're just disappointed that we can't take part in this."

"Considering that this is between devil households, I can understand." Kalawarner sighed as she was petting a sad Leone.

"This is something that cannot be helped." Scarlet sighed as she watched at her sister.

"Agreed." She huffed a small stream of red smoke from her nostrils. She was ready to aid her master at any giving moment.

"Oh my. It seems that my lord owes me a match yet again." Esdeath blushed at the thought.

Mira gave the blue haired dragon a dry look. "Pervert."

"Simply being honest." The military dressed woman smiled.

"Taking both Rias-sama and Riser-sama's opinion into considerations, we have prepared an exact copy of Kouh Gakuen, the school that both the Sona-sama and Rias-sama attend to in the human world, as the battle field."

"So where inside a dimensional rift, huh?" Issei questioned as he walked to a closed window and opened it, looking outside to see the sky was green with a swirling vortex above.

"The whole school got copied here in this place." Asia mentioned in awe.

'Whoever did this must be very powerful.' Issei thought with amazement.

 _"Both parties have been teleported to their main bases."_ Grayfia continued. _"Rias-sama and her Peerage will be in the ORC room in the old school building. Riser-sama's location will be the principal's office in the new school building."_

 _…_

"Momo." Sona looked to her Bishop.

"Hai." The black and white haired female nodded as she summoned a small screen, revealing Riser making out with two members of his Peerage. Them being two cat girls about eighteen of age.

"Not a damn care in the world." Aika frowned. She may be a pervert, but she has a descent attraction to a certain dragon holder.

 _"This means that any of the Pawns can promote whenever they entered the enemy's school house."_

Aika watched as the maid dressed female woman was unzipping the Phenex's with her teeth. "Momo, turn that off now." She told the Bishop, who did so as she too did not want to see what would happen next. "Don't want to see that." She muttered as she leaned on one hand. "Did you see that smug look on that asshole's face?" She asked her Peerage members.

"Riser is confident and is rightfully so." Sona conceded as she bridges her fingers below her chin. "But Issei-kun has his very own trump card." She smiled.

…

"That's right, Issei." Rias smiled. "With your ability of forced promotion, we may get be able to turn this around in our favor." She said with confidence.

Issei slammed his right fist into his left palm. "Then they have a lot to look out for. We just have to make sure that Riser's Pawnss don't get in here though." He pointed out as he crossed his arms.

"He's right." Kiba agreed. "We should make a defense line here."

"You're right." The Pawn of Rias Gremory said. "You sure we shouldn't name you the Princess of Kouh (Kouh no hime)?" He teased.

"Oh?" The blonde raised an amused eyebrow. "And who will carry the title of 'Prince' then?"

"If you will allow me this honor, Kiba-san?" He gave a small bow as he held his left hand out to the blonde tomboy.

Kiba giggled as the others laughed a bit. "I'll see what I can do about it." She winked. "Maybe like ballroom date, hm?" She proposed.

Issei rubbed the back of his neck. "If you're interested in it."

A small group of glowing orbs floated, matching the amount in the room. One of them landed on Issei's shoulder and suddenly flew into his ear. He freaked and began to furiously dig it out.

Koneko grabbed his hand. "It's okay." She said neutrally. "It's just a transceiver." She explained, calming the brunette down. "Here." She held out a small candy for him.

"Thanks, Koneko-chan." He smiled as he took the offered treat and patted her head, the small whitette purring slightly by the rubbing of her head.

"With this, we can communicate during the battle." Rias nodded.

TDL

Scarlet walked to the silver haired devil. "If possible, may any of us send our weapon to our master?" The younger red haired twin asked.

Grayfia looked to the Maou.

"I will allow it." The Lucifer said.

The one eyed dragon gave a thankful bow. "Thank you." She then turned to her older twin. "Knightwalker. Perhaps you should send your Ten Commandments to assist master." She advised.

The older twin thought and nodded. "Very well."

TDL

Issei was doing stretches as he prepared himself for the match to start. Suddenly a magical circle appeared on the room and Knightwalker emerged from it. She presented her spear as she kneeled before him.

"Master. I have gotten permission to give you a weapon during this fight." She lowered her head. "It would do me great honor if you were to use it."

Issei walked to the kneeling dragon and placed his hands over her own on the staff, a small smile on his face. "Thank you Knightwalker. I'll be sure to reward you both after this."

The older twin flushed slightly. "Think nothing of it, master." She said before she was teleported back to the viewer's boot.

 _"The match will now commence! "_ Grayfia announced. _"Let it be reminded that Riser-sama will lose which ever Peerage member have been retired during this match."_ She reminded the Phenex heir.

 _"What!?"_ Lord Phenex's voice echoed within the battlefield. _"You told me nothing of this!"_

 _…_

"Relax father." He grunted slightly as he held the pink haired cat girl that was sucking him off. "They know what would happen if they even think about losing." He chuckled as his servant turned around and raised her skirt, moving her white panties to the side and revealing her wet snatch with a trim of public hair. He got up and positioned his hard seven inch prick to her wet folds. "They'll lose all of this." He grunted as he slammed his length with her, causing her to scream in pleasure.

The younger sister looked to the side. 'Animal.' She thought. 'I hope you lose all of us.' She cursed him.

"Xuelan." He grunted as he sat down on his seat and began bouncing the girl on his lap.

"Hai, Zhǔ (Lord)-Riser." The Chinese born Rook bowed her head.

"Take the twins and go the gymnasium. I'm sure Rias will try to make a sort of short cut to here." He groaned as he felt his length being squeezed. "You're going to cum, huh you horny cat bitch?" He questioned as he pulled her shirt up and squeezed her nipples.

"Hai, Riser-sama!" She shouted.

"THEN CUM!" He shouted as he slammed her down burying himself at the hilt and making his servant cum and he shot a few spurts of cum inside her. He pulled out of her as he let her fell onto the ground, her body twitching as Riser's cock was then being cleaned by the cat girl's twin. "What are you waiting for? Get going!" He ordered them as he ran his hand through the pink haired twin's hair.

The Chinese girl bowed at the hip before she motioned two small girls, both looking about thirteen of age and we're dresses in white shirts with V-back blue bloomers. They both have green hair. They have large dark blue eyes and seems to have a snaggel tooth that mirrored the other.

"They'll be a bit weak, so give them some hope before crushing them." He laughed. 'You have no chance in winning, Rias.' He mentally chuckled as he pulled the two cat girls into a three way tongue kiss. 'You. Will. Be. Mine!' He vowed.

TDL

Rias held out a map of the campus. "The enemy's main base is the new school building inside the principal's office." Rias reviewed as the tapped the location.

"That's basically on the other side." Issei nodded.

"It'll be the quickest to cross the school yard, but that'll put us in a red zone." Kiba pointed.

"Why not go through the back?" Issei wondered. "The track field is behind there."

"Riser would be thinking of that, so I'm sure that he'll have some of his Pawns stationed there to guard." Akeno said as she looked at the map along with her fellow Peerage members.

Kiba tapped the gymnasium. "We can take the route via the gymnasium. Even if we were to find the enemy there, I'm sure we should have some type of advantage depending who we meet." She thought.

"An agreeable plan, Kiba." Rias nodded at her Knight.

"The gym is located between the old and new school building. " Koneko said. "If we managed to get a hold on it, it can be used to help keep the enemy in check."

Issei grinned. "If we take the gym it'll be like a good advantage."

"I see that you've been learning a lot from Sona." Rias teased her Pawn.

"She's a good teacher." He blurted out, causing his Peerage members to giggle.

"It's decided then." Rias said. "The gym would be an ideal battle ground for a Rook. In the meantime Kiba and Koneko should scout the area and make some traps." She began her planning. "Akeno, you place some illusions inside those areas." She looked at her Knight, Rook, and Queen. "After you're done with your task return at once."

The three bowed. "Hai, Rias-sama." The three bowed before leaving to their tasks.

"Asia, you will stay here with me when the battle gets heated. I'm sure if Riser had you on his side he will do anything in his power in order for you not to get hurt." She said as she made her way to the couch and sat in the middle. "Now you two come here and lie down. I can tell that you're as nervous as I am." She patted her thighs. "Don't be shy." She smiled at them as they walked to her and lay on her lap, Issei taking her left as Asia gently lay her head on her King's right. The Gremory heiress smiled softly as she combed her Bishop and Pawn's hairs. "To be honest, I am scared." She admitted. "Scared of losing to that bastard. But most of all, scared of losing all of you."

"I'm sure we'll be able to beat most of his Peerage. I'm more concerned of facing Yubelluna, Karlamine, and Xuelan." He sighed. "I knew from the moment we met that are really strong."

"Then you better hope to go all out against them from the beginning, Issei." She said softly as she gently rubbed his cheek, Asia having falling into a light snooze through the redhead's rubbing.

Rias closed her eyes, her aura slowly beginning to grow around her and her two latest Peerage members.

TDL

Koneko landed on a branch and placed her hand on it, allowing her energy to flow through. She then quickly send a small bursts and sealed it away. Leaping back down next to the blond devil, she nodded at her.

Kiba nodded at her. "Let's go to the next area."

"Un." The whitette nodded.

TDL

Akeno had her eyes closed as she stood at the top of old school building and raised her hands. Tiny sparked of electric of various colors appeared and began to fly around her. "Go forth and hide the traps. Deceive the enemy with the sight that should be seen through their eyes." She commanded as the colorful electricity flew of in separate directions. She nodded to herself before making her way back inside.

TDL

Rias hummed as she placed her hand Issei's cheek, rubbing it gently. 'I honestly never thought that-" Her thoughts were cut as her Peerage came back. "Welcome back everyone." She smiled at them. "And good work."

"Ara, ara." Akeno smiled behind her hand as she looked at the trio. "Getting a little daring, Rias." The Japanese Beauty teased.

Rias simply rolled her eyes at her friend. "I'm simply removing the layers of seals I placed on them. Asia's own is completely removed as for Issei's own was simply a portion." She then gently nudged the two, waking them up. "Time to wake up. We have some planning to do."

The two wake up, Issei waking up faster than his blonde lover. The two stood up and went to stand by their Peerage members as Rias stood before them.

"Here's the game plan." She began.

TDL

Sona sat there in silent as her Queen, Bishop, and three counted Pawn were discussing some manners about the current game.

"Looks like Rias has begun." The Sitri heiress said. She then sighed as she looked down, the fringes over her forehead actually shadowing her eyes. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all." She muttered.

"You worried about him." Tsubaki more than stated.

"I am." She admitted.

Tsubaki nodded silently. "Will you be able to tell him?"

"I have to. And soon as possible too." Then her eyes widen. "I have a plan." She smiled as she held her hand up, creating a small magical circle.

 _"Hello~."_ A voice said cheerfully.

"Elder Sister. I need a favor." The Sitri heiress said.

Momo looked to the female Pawn. "Do you think they'll win?" She asked.

Aika hummed. "They lack man power." She sighed. "So defending their base is harder."

The black and white haired young woman frowned. "Then a quick attack should be the best choice." She thought.

"That may be so, but Riser has much more experience in these things." The glasses wearing devil stated. "So knowing that asshole, he probably have some back up plans on his pockets."

TDL

Issei and Koneko stepped out of the old school building.

"No signs of the enemies." The young Hyoudou said as he surveyed the area.

"I don't sense anyone either." Koneko added as she opened her eyes.

…

Rias nodded, sitting behind her desk with Akeno and Asia flanking her sides. "Okay. But be warned. Once you've entered the gym, it will be hard to avoid a fight. Most likely, Riser placed a few of his Peerage members there already before we started strategizing."

 _"Hai."_ The Rook and Pawn said as one.

"Akeno, I want you to get ready and be prepared for my signal." She told her Queen.

"At once, Rias-sama." The Himejima bowed her head before leaving the room.

The redhead heiress placed her hand on her left ear. "Kiba. You know what to do."

…

Kiba was standing in the forest, a sheathed sword in her hands. "Hai, Buchou." She acknowledge.

…

Rias stood up. "Now my lovely Peerage. Let us win!"

TDL

Raynare frowned as she watched as her lover and his fellow Peerage members make their way through the campus. She then glanced at the blue haired devil. "Mira. What do you think?"

The blue haired girl looked down. "Issei-sama will lose." She predicted. "But I know he will rather fight than give up." She added.

"Damn straight he will." Kalawarner grinned.

"This was a set up from the beginning." Mittelt said. "You know she's going to lose." She said as she looked at the Lucifer.

"Indeed she will." The Maou nodded.

"Hah!" The Lord Phenex laughed as he was eyeing the three dragons and fallen angels "We're all wasting our time here!" He said. "Why don't you just call the match and be done with it. My son will win this without losing a piece." He then eyed the six women. "And while we're at it, why don't we look for a nice room, hm?"

Lady Phenex gave her husband a pointed look.

The twins frowned at the man. "We already pledged ourselves to master."

"And besides." Leone butted in, as she was in her small cat form and was being held by Mira. "Chicken boy out there already lost one even before the Rating Game was suggested." Leone snickered. "But thankfully she has someone that will respect and love her a whole lot more than your spoiled brat of a son."

"Mind your words, cat." The man growled out.

Leone simply hissed at him. "Go take a bath. You smelt burned."

"Why you." He began as he stood up.

"Enough." Lady Phenex said as she looked to her husband. "Will you please stop antagonizing my husband?"

"If he gets that big head off his shoulder and stop looking at my boss' mates and like that." The lioness hybrid suggested.

"You can't tell me what to-"

"Ramza…" The Maou addressed the Phenex head. "Be silent."

And that shut the man up.

TDL

Koneko and Issei managed to reach to the gym without encountering the enemy.

"Even the inside looks the same." The Pawn muttered lowly as he and Koneko, who had her eyes closed, had entered through the back door and was behind the curtain on the stage.

The whitette's eyes snapped open. "They're here." She said before the lights inside flashed on, revealing the interior of the building.

"Come out, Gremory servants!" A female voice shouted out, causing Issei's eyes to widen upon recognizing it. "Hiding won't do you any good!"

"No choice." Koneko muttered a she and Issei stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Finally~" One of the twins shouted. She was holding a large red duffel bag over her right shoulder.

"The enemy~!" The other joined in. She was holding a large blue duffel bag over her left shoulder.

"Hm~. The Rook and the unusual Pawn, huh?" A female said. She is a young woman about twenty with long pale blue hair and amber eyes. She has tanned skin and is seems to be wearing a bikini made up of a metallic underwire brassier over her B-cup bust and a silk loincloth that exposes her hips and legs. She also wears a silver colored tiara and neck rings with a ruby and blue gem respectively. Other accessories that she wears include ruby orb earrings, a snake themed bracelet on her upper arm and a transparent pink veil across both her arms. Notably, she has purple highlights around her eyes.

Xuelan had her right hand on her hip as she looked at the whitette and brunette. "Don't let your guard down, Shuriya." She warned her fellow Peerage member.

"Riser-sama said that we can play with them for a while." The twin said with the red bag gave a peace sign. "I'm Il. Pawn!"

"I'm Nel!" The twin cheered as she gave a small salute. "Also a Pawn!"

"Shuriya. Pawn." The tanned skinned devil introduced herself as her veil seemed to waver on their own.

"Xuelan. Rook." The Chinese introduced herself.

Koneko nodded. "Toujou Koneko. Rook."

"Hyoudou Issei. Eight pieces Pawn." The holder of Draig said as he summoned his Boosted Gear and held on to Knightwalker's Ten Commandments.

 **[BOOST!]**

The twins awed at that as they began to dig into their bags after placing it on the ground.

Koneko frowned. "That Rook looks pretty strong."

Issei nodded. "Well she does have more experience in these kinds of things. Maou knows how many strays she killed in the past." He pointed out.

"Her combat power alone might be at the level of a Queen." Koneko summarized as she clenched her fist. "Any ideas?" She asked.

"I'll take on the three Pawns." He planned. "Hopefully you can hold against Xuelan after I'm done with them. Then we can double team her together." He proposed.

"Don't take too long." She gave him a ghost of a smile before launching at the older Rook, her right fist cocked back with a blue glowing shine around it. "Ei." She muttered as she swung her fist down on the Chinese woman, missing due to her target leaping away, kicking some dust and causing the three Pawns to be obscured by it.

Issei thrust the butt end of the spear at the tanned Pawn, but had to leap back as he heard the sound of…chainsaws…as they nearly bifurcated him. The brunette looked ahead and saw that it was the twins that were wielding the chainsaws. "Never said that this was going to be easy." He said as he twirled the spear, thanking Kiba and his familiars to literally beating the lessons into his body.

 **[BOOST!]**

TDL

Riser sat on his seat leaning with his chin on his left hand as Yubelluna served him some drinks. Around him were the recently fucked and satisfied cat girls and maid dressed devils. "I knew that they would attack the center first." He chuckled. "Marion, Bürent, and…Siris." He called out to the maid dressed devils and another female who was standing on the side. "Get ready to infiltrate Rias' base."

"Hai, Riser-sama." The two maids panted as they rose to their feet.

Marion has brown hair that were parted over her forehead and has two chest length bangs framing her face. She has brown eyes and heart shaped apron top that is pulled between her DD-cup bust capped with light brown nipples and equal colored areola along with a black frilly skirt and maid cap on her head. She wears a set of black shoes and a small choker around her neck. She also wears a cuff around each wrist.

Bürent has darker brown hair and sharp blue eyes. She was topless showing her large E-cup breasts with faded brown nipples and lighter toned areola. She wears black frilly made skirt with white ends and a made tiara on her head. She put on her top, revealing it to be a modified maid shirt that was sleeveless and showed a great deal of her cleavage. She wears a set of brown shoes.

Siris is a tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes. Her hair features five thin ponytails going around her head, which are held up by a golden hair accessory on top. Her outfit consists of a white top with black accents that is modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. The top features a diamond shape on the chest area, giving view of her D-cup breasts and cleavage.

Strapped to her back is with a giant Zweihänder. It features a black blade with silver edges, and has a black hilt with a red handle.

"If possible, can you bring that female Knight conscious for me?" He requested, but they know it was an order. "I'd like to have some fun with her. I'm sure Rias wouldn't mind."

"Perhaps you should refrain from doing anything of that sorts, Elder Brother." The sister advised, gaining the attention of the Phenex heir.

"What do you mean, Ravel?" He questioned her.

The now known Ravel sighed. "You are aware that the Gremory treat their servants like family, right?"

"So?" He raised an eyebrow.

Ravel frowned. "You are thinking of sexually assaulting a Peerage member of Rias Gremory, the daughter of Maou Lucifer Zeoticus Gremory." She tried not to stress at him. "Do you really think that you'll breathe a second breath if the deed is done?"

The Phenex heir thought of this for a while and waved his hand. "Fine whatever. I'll take her and Rias and mine wedding night." He sighed.

Ravel sighed. "And that is why I'm one of your Bishops." She said as if pointing out the obvious. "Yubelluna, I want you survey the gymnasium. Karlamine go to the tracks and wait for the enemy. Ni and Li, you two will accompany her. I will keep an eye on my brother while he recuperates."

"Hai, Ravel-sama." The women said as one as they left after Ni and Li finished fixing their clothes.

Ravel watched as her older brother closed his eyes to rest. 'I don't like this at all.' She thought to herself. 'Elder Sister Rias will live a life of despair if Elder Brother wins.' She mentally sighed. 'It's sad that he will though.' She thought for a while. 'She also seems to have strong feelings for that Pawn of hers. If I recall, he is the current holder of the Sekiryūtei (Crimson Dragon Emperor). Perhaps this can fall in my favor.' She smiled. 'He is a rather handsome man in mine opinion and fiercely defiant against my brother.' She then turned to the screen and watches the match in the gymnasium. 'Show me your strength, Sekiryūtei (Crimson Dragon Emperor). And maybe I can finally find someone who has the balls to stand up against my father.'

TDL

Koneko avoided a palm strike that was aimed at her chest and punched forward, aiming at the older Rook's stomach.

Xuelan caught the fist and pulled the younger girl with her own strength, yanking the whitette's to her and slamming her fist into the smaller girl's stomach, causing the girl to cough out some spittle.

Koneko regained some of her breathing and grabbed her wrists.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei cried out as he used the Ten Commandments to block one of the veils from the tanned skinned Pawn. His brown eyes widened as the second one came in like a drill, but he managed to block it. He grunted as the veil carried a lot of force, sending him towards the wall and crashing against it. He quickly got out the wall as he heard the chainsaws from above and leaped away just as the twins crashed on his previous location, slamming their intimidatingly large motor weapons on the ground as it carved through the wood like flesh.

 **[BOOST!]**

Il pouted "Aw~e."

"You dodged." Nel added.

"Of course I would." He retorted as he held the claw tipped spear at the ready. He took looked at their weapons once again and was very thankful of avoiding them up to now. "You really think I would stand still and let you ladies hit me?"

The saws were identical, just like the twins. They were at least five feet from the tip of the motored saw to the motor itself. The edges were lined with jagged and interwoven saw like teeth as they whirled on the belt.

Issei can smell the blood off these weapons. "Do you even clean them?" he wondered as he avoided a double layered drill formed veil. He looked to see to angrily pouting chainsaw wielding twins were after him. He managed to avoid and block the most of the chained weapons and veils, getting only a few nicks and cuts on his person. "C'mon you lolis! Bet you can't get me!" He taunted the twins.

The two were now angry, their pouts gone as their eyes narrowed. Their iris turned to slit as their sclera burned red.

"Ler's get that bastard!" Nel shouted.

"Yeah!" Il agreed. "Let's chop his dick off."

"Hey now! Let's not go that far!" He shouted as he held the spear as he avoided and blocked the attacks once again.

Shuriya gritted her teeth in annoyance. Her iris turned to slit as her sclera burned red. 'This was supposed to be an easy win! How is he this strong?! Was Mira really going all out on him?!' She raged as the memory of the discarded Pawn flashed through her mind, causing her veil to waver.

Issei instantly took notice and advantage of it. 'Let's kick it up a notch!' He thought with a grin as they were now both ready to carve through his flesh. The spear head glowed as the tip changed its form, the head changed to a spear possessing a wide spearhead, with the edges on the side curving inwards close to where the spearhead is mounted, and a silver colored glowing orb connecting to the shaft, enveloped by twelve poise diamonds around it. At the center of the spear is a blue orb engraved to the head of the spear. "Meru Fōsu (Mell Force)!" He swung the spear, sending a powerful vacuum wave at the twins, blowing them away. 'I'll be back with you two in a sec.' He thought as he rushed towards Shuriya

"Oh no you don't." She shouted a she controlled her veils to attack him.

The spear head glowed once again, the spear now having a triangular arrowhead-like shape with golden and red stripes adorned with a white circle encompassed by the thick golden armor layer. The triangular head of the spear embodies a silver outline, whilst the inner area sports a much darker color. "Shirufarion (Silfarion)!" He cried out as he rushed passed the woman, his speed far outclasses her attacks and was leaving after images in his wake. "Time to blow you away!"

"Impossible!" She cried as she saw that the current holder of Ddraig was behind her with the spear head changed once again.

It was now a spear possessing a triangular-shaped blade with two curvy, yellow lines located at the center. The red edges of the spear start out wavy, but straighten up around the middle section of the spear-head to form a sharp point. The red triangular-shaped blade is being supported by an invert diamond-like shape, which surrounds a light, silver color and a much darker shade at the center. "Ekusupurōjon (Explosion)!" He shouted as he slammed the tipped as it glows a bright red color, hitting the area in front of Shuriya and knocking her back with the explosive force, causing her to slam into the wall and knocking her out.

None noticed the faint smile on her face as she faded away in blue light particles.

 _"Shuriya, Riser's Pawn, has been retired. As per agreement, she will be set as a spare piece for Rias-sama's Peerage and be a servant of the Gremory household."_

"Shiruya!" The twin cried as Issei was right behind them.

Silforion's form glowing as he splits the spear in two, revealing two separate twin spears on their own. One of the twin spears being blue and the other spear red. The blue spear's pommel gains the appearance of a triangular-shaped diamond with silver outline encompassing a dark blue color. The head of the spear takes the form a plain, sharp triangular blade, with simple ornaments on it. The red spear has an uncanny resemblance to its twin, except that the blue colors are replaced with red ones. Around the head of the blue spear, ice is accumulated, as so is fire around the head of the red spear.

"Burū Kurimuson (Blue Crimson)!" He shouted as he swung the two, hitting one twin that with the ice element as she other was hit by the fire element, freezing and burning them in the process. "Sensō to konran (War and chaos)!" He shouted as she turned both of the spears in a whirl, creating a tornado of ice and fire that caught the twins in it, causing them scream in pain. Issei halted his attack and allowed the two to fall, catching them before they could hit the ground.

"T-Thank you…" They whispered as they too glowed blue before bursting into light particles.

 _"Il and Nel, two of Riser-sama's Pawns, have retired."_ Grayfia announced.

…

"WOOHOO!" Aika cheered. "Way to go, Issei!" She grinned. "I think a good present would be the best reward." She giggled. "Good thing I'm wearing the perfect set."

"A-Aika-san!" Momo looked at her fellow Peerage member.

"Don't be shy, Mo-chan." The glasses wearing devil grinned. "I'm sure you can fit in his bed too." She teased as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Momo's face turned red ass took her bangs and covered her eyes with them, trying her very best to ignore her friend's teasing.

Sona smiled at Issei's achievement. "Did you see that, Elder Sister?" She asked.

 _"O~h!"_ The woman laughed on the other end of the magical circle to the Sitri Heiress's left. _"He grew up so handsomely."_ She commented with a giggle. _"Zeo-chan has a plan, but it will involve you as well."_

"What kind of plan is it?" She asked.

Tsubaki remained silent as she watched Issei and Koneko tag team against Xuelan. 'To have gained such strength within the span of two weeks.' She thought in awe. 'What is it that drives you, Hyoudou Issei?' The Queen of the Sitri heiress' Peerage thought.

…

Xuelan pivot to the side as she avoided Koneko's flying kick. She then rushed at the whitette and began to do a set of kicks, punches, and palm thrusts. "You have a lot of potential." She complimented the whitette as she turned, preforming a roundhouse kick at the younger devil.

Koneko stood her ground and blocked the blow, feeling her feet drag against the wooden floor as she slid back. Xuelan rushed after her ready to do a follow up attack.

"Koneko-chan move!" Issei shouted from above the two, the Rook marking on his forehead as he held the Ten Commandments, its form different once again. The spear now possessing a long dark blade. The lower section of the head indents in and juts back out as it reaches the point. The dark-colored blade is being supported by a thick, dark orb, which holds an intricate design covering most of the orb's surface, and, around the orb, two dark tubes connect to the blade, with two silver dots on the lower area of either tube.

Koneko leaped back just as Issei dived bomb with the tip of the spear began to glow and emit a large black sphere at the size of a car. "Gurabiti Koa (Gravity Core)! Omoi yari no bakufū (Heavy spear blast!" He shouted as he hit the ground with the large sphere beginning to pull everything in.

Xuelan gritted her teeth as she dug her feet into the ground.

Issei leaped out of the 'miniature' black hole, breaking at as he thrust the now default form of the older dragon twin's tail. He was instantly before the Rook, shocking her with his sudden speed. He then grinned before he ducked just as Koneko leaped over him.

"Ei…" Koneko was besides the Chinese woman her eyes were slit and sclera red. She swung her fist straight, striking the Chinese Rook in the face.

The older Rook took some staggering steps back and grinned as she wiped her lips. Her irises soon slitted as well as her sclera burned red. "The two of you aren't as bad as I thought. (You've done well), Hyoudou." She commented as she blocked a shoulder tackle from the smaller Rook, blocking it with one arm as she raised the other. "I guess I'll get a bit more serious too." She said a she clenched her fist and ignited in flames.

"Things just got heated up." Issei punned.

"Not funny." Koneko muttered.

…

"Hoh?" The Maou chuckled. "They're doing a lot better than I thought." He smiled at the strength of his daughter's Peerage, feeling utmost pride for them. "Good. Very good indeed."

"To be able to take three experienced devils and beat them." The woman sitting beside the Maou said in amazement. "That is surprising."

Rama slammed his fist on the armrests. "He lost three of them already?!" He raged.

Lady Phenex smiled. "This is not as bad as I thought."

"How can you say something like that?!" The man shouted to his wife.

Lady Phenex glanced to her husband before giving the screen her attention. "Riser's loses were for show." She began as she folded one legs over the other. "This time his Peerage members are losing for real. Either they don't want to fight or they've severely underestimated Rias' potential."

Ramza gritted his teeth as he watches his sons Rook taking on both Issei and Koneko. 'This was supposed to be an easy victory!' He mentally raged.

Raynare laughed at the fact these supposed weak devils were actually beating the Phenex heir's Peerage. "That's what you get for doubting amateurs."

Kalawarner grinned. "I think we should give babe a good reward." She suggested as she nodded the twins, Knightwalker and Scarlet's faces reddened at the thoughts of being intimate with their master once again.

"I would not mind…" Scarlet began.

"Being held by master again." Knightwalker finished as she hugged herself.

"It feels really good having his strong arms around you." Kalawarner teased. "His chest pressed against your back as he breathes in your scent."

Esdeath chuckle. "My lord is rather talented in the bed after all." She smiled. "Perhaps taking it to a new level would be best reached and soon." She licked her lips.

"You girls are perverts…" Leone snickered.

"Hello kettle. I'm pot." Mittelt countered.

Grayfia looked as the females were talking among each other and mentally frowned. 'I can smell his scent on them.' She thought as she looked back at the screen.

…

Xuelan was avoiding Issei's rapid thrusts and were blocking the ones that were getting close to hitting her with her enflamed hands. 'He's getting faster.' He thought as she fought back a grin from appearing on her face.

"Ei." Koneko was by the Chinese born devil's side with her blue aura enhanced fist cocked back just as Issei was about to give a powerful thrusts at her sides.

Xuelan arms stretched out, managing to grab Issei's spear as she blocked Koneko's fist. She then pulled them in and slammed her elbows against the petite Rook's chest, and Pawn's stomach, sending them away from her and each other.

Issei gripped his stomach in pain, nearly dropping Knightwalker's spear and used it to keep himself from falling. 'Shit. She hits hard.' He grunted.

"There!" A female voice shouted as three women ran inside the gymnasium revealing to be Marion, Bürent, and Siris.

"Damn…" Issei cursed as he held his guard, Koneko having leaped over the older Rook to stand by him. "Any plans, Koneko-chan?" He asked as the three other Phenex Peerage members went to aid their Rook.

"Borrow me, Knightwalker's tail." She said. "Winter is coming."

Issei instantly caught on as he held the spear forward. "Melforce!" He shouted as the weapon changed its form. "Here you go." He said as she handed her his familiar's weapon. He then stood ready as he inhaled deeply. His iris turning to slit as his sclera burned red. _"Hyōryū no (Ice dragon's)…"_

 **[BOOST!]**

"Ei." Koneko swung the blade, sending a rather large vacuum at them

 _"Hōkō (Roar)!"_ The brunette shouted, sending an icy cold wind at the group.

"Siris!" Xuelan shouted as she stood before the three. "Help me block this!"

The sword wielding girl nodded as she slammed the sword on the ground. "Get behind me!" She shouted at the two maid dressed devils.

The four were now struggling at the combined wind and ice that were battering at them, keeping them from moving.

 _"Issei, Koneko. Get out now!"_ Rias ordered her two Peerage members through their transceiver _"I have Akeno outside and she's ready!"_

Issei stopped his attack and took another deep breathe before spewing a large glob of lava at them, causing the opposing team to split away from each other. "Let's go Koneko-chan." He said as he took her and carried her out like a princess, not noticing the small blush in the whitette's face.

"Their running away!" Bürent shouted. "After them!" She ran ahead of the other three, the others following after her.

Suddenly a large lightning bolt struck the gym and destroyed it, causing a huge explosion.

 _"Bürent, Riser's Pawn, retired. Marion Riser's Pawn, retired."_ Grayfia announced.

"Way to go." Issei whistled as he looked up to see Akeno floating in the sky with her wings out and dressed in her miko clothing.

Akeno was giggling in glee as she still had her hand up, electricity crackling within her palm. She then lowered it and held it before her lips. "Take…" She giggled as she licked her finger.

"A-Amazing." He said.

Xuelan coughed as she managed to move some of the rubbles off of her. "Gāisǐ de (Damn). Zhè shānghàile (That hurts)." She coughed as she moved of the rubbles and found Siris who only groaned. "You okay?" She asked her fellow peerage member.

"I'll live." She coughed. "Just have to wait until I get out of here." She gritted her teeth.

The Chinese's eyes widened. "Siris!" She moved the rubble from her stomach area and did not like the fact that she had a piece of wood impaled there.

"Guess I'm out." She chuckled as her body glowed blue. "And I didn't get to have some fun." She muttered before she vanished in a burst of blue particles.

 _"Siris, Riser's Knight, has retired."_

Xuelan sighed as she stood and held her fists up. "So how are you, Issei?" She asked.

"Oh you know." He shrugged. "Training and more training." He smiled as he created a small magical orb over his draconic armored hand

Koneko rushed passed him, he then followed suit afterwards.

Xuelan was hard pressed on blocking and avoiding the duo, having much more problems as the brunette strength was being double every few times. It was making it even harder as the Himejima was sending small bolts of electricity at her when giving the chance. "These three are good." She muttered to herself and ducked as Koneko leaped at her.

Issei was suddenly before her with use of the Knight promotion, his left hand cocked back with a red glowing fist of pure heat. _"Enryū no (Fire dragon's )…"_ The fist then bursts into flames.

Before she had the chance to counter, Koneko leaped at her again, locking her leg around the older Rook's arm and throwing in the ground, pinning her there.

 _"Hiken (Fire fist)!"_ He shouted as he drove the fist into the older Rook's stomach, denting the ground around her and causing her to cough up blood from the impact.

Koneko released her hold and rolled back. She then stood up and walked to the downed, Rook.

"That…was a good fight." Xuelan coughed as she laid there, her clothes has a large burned mark on it and her skin was slightly cooked. "How is…Mira?"

"She's fine." The brunette smiled. "I'm sure the others will be treated well too."

"Don't bet on it." She countered. "Some of the Peerage were completely broken by Riser after he got them." She breathed. "Only ones to not actually think for ourselves were the two maids and cat girls. It'll be worst when…" Her body then began to glow. "If he invoked…." She then sighed before her body bursts into blue particles.

 _"Xuelan, Riser's Rook, Retired."_

 _…_

"To have destroyed a strategic location using an offensive move." Sona frowned as she folded her arms over her chest. "A bold move, especially from Rias."

"Wouldn't that cause Riser to move?" Tsubaki asked her King.

"He almost has no choice." Aika frowned. "He already lost a Rook, a Knight, and five Pawns." She counted. "He is definitely going to come out." She predicted.

…

"The real challenged begins now." Rias said as she was sitting behind her desk with Asia standing by her side. "We're still outnumbered. And it will take some time until Akeno is ready to fire another shot like that. We'll join you in the battle field as soon a she recovers."

…

 _"Until then, you three should find a place to rest until the next phase."_ She ordered from their receiver, getting nods of conferment from the Queen, Rook, and Pawn.

Issei looked between the two female devils. "We're supposed to meet with Kiba-chan, right?" He asked them.

Akeno nodded with a small smile. "At the tracks." She stated. "We're supposed to destroy the enemy base."

"Wonder if she's okay." The only male devil in Rias' Peerage wondered.

TDL

"We found the main base, Ni." Li smiled.

"We need to stay quiet, Li." The other twin whispered. "We were supposed to stay with Karlamine."

"But we need to scout too. We told her that and she said it was okay." Li grinned.

Ni and Li are two young girls, appearing to be in their late teens. Being twins they sport similar appearances, with the major difference being Ni's red eyes and blue hair, in contrast to Li's blue eyes and red hair. Also, Ni ties her hair in a ponytail, while Li has hers in a braid with a pink bow tied at the end. They both have light brown cat ears with black stripes. They also wear piercings on their ears, with Li having two gold earrings on her left ear and Ni having blue colored ones on her right. Similarly, both of them have a fang sticking peeking over their upper lips, with Ni having hers to her left, Li's having hers on her right, and thus mirroring each other.

Both of them wear short skimpy, white sailor uniforms that reveal their abdomen, shoulders, and lower DD-cup breasts, and wear short black skirts. They are also shown to tie their orange ascots in different ways respectively. They're also wearing red and blue fighter's glove and leg guards matching their hair color.

The two were ready to charge, but then the old school building suddenly faded away and vanished.

"What just happened?" The two wondered as one.

"Sorry about that." Kiba announced her presence as she stepped forward from behind a tree. She leaned against it with a small smile on her face. "It seems like you can't leave just yet." She unsheathed her sword, the blade giving a feint hum as holes opened along the flat side. "Since we're inside a barrier that our Queen created."

"So we fell into trap, huh?" Li hissed as her iris thinned to cat like slits and her sclera burned red, her twin doing the same.

"We didn't even notice it." Ni said as her fangs grew a bit longer.

"We need to trick the enemy to overcome the lack of manpower. " The blonde tapped her head.

"You think you can beat the two of us alone?" The bluenette twin challenged.

Kiba only smiled as her iris thinned to slits and her sclera burned red, her sword beginning to vibrate. "Want to give it a try?" She challenged in return.

TDL

"Knowing her, she'll pull through with a smile on her face." He chuckled. "Well." Issei patted Koneko's head after she gave him back his burrowed spear and nodded to Akeno. "Let's go kick that bird's ass." He grinned.

Koneko and Akeno nodded and was about to step forward until a large purple magical seal appeared behind them, dragging them in with gravitational force. The whitette didn't even think. She grabbed the brunette male and black haired young woman by their arms and tossed them hard, before she was pulled into the seal.

Issei grabbed Akeno and tumbled and rolled from the force and stopped after hitting a tree, his back taking the brunt of the force.

"Issei!" Akeno shouted as she tried to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." He groaned as he got up. "We need to help Koneko-chan!" He said in urgent as he ran towards the suspended girl. Reaching about five meters away from the seal, it erupted with a large explosion, sending the Pawn flying back from the force. He crashed through several trees and slammed against a boulder. He shook his head and watched in shock as a bruised and slightly burned Koneko was sent flying to another direction. "Promotion: Knight!" He shouted as he ran and managed to catch her, only for his eyes to widen in shock and anger at the sight of her injuries.

Her legs were burned downed to the muscles and her right arm was twisted. Her chest had four degree burns, her bust in clear view and her clothes were torn up.

…

Rias rose form her seat. "Koneko!" She shouted in shock. "Akeno, Issei! What happened to Koneko?!"

Asia gripped her dress, her knuckles turning white. 'Koneko-san.'

…

He looked up into the sky with anger, his slit eyes turning green. "Riser…" He growled out.

Riser grinned as he hovered over the trio with burning wings along with Yubelluna floating besides him, the symbol of the Queen on her head and her eyes were dulled. "Never underestimate me, Rias…" He chuckled

Yubelluna simply kept her empty gaze at them. "Take…" She muttered.

Issei grunted as he laid the whitette's head on his lap. "Hang in there Koneko-chan." He muttered as he looked over her form. "Shit. She got you good." He cursed as Akeno landed by them, keeping her eyes on the airborne duo. "Yubelluna." He muttered as the floating woman held her staff high.

Akeno shot a large lightning bolt at them, forcing the other Queen to block it. "Issei. Take Koneko and hide. I'll hold her off as long as I can." She said as she flew up.

Issei nodded took the whitette's beaten form and hid behind some thick foliage. "Don't worry, Koneko-chan. We'll get Asia so she can heal you." He tried to encourage the girl, but the tears from his eyes were not helping.

The whitette weakly raised her undamaged arm to rub his cheek. "I'm sorry, Issei-sempai." She said. "I wish I was more helpful to the Peerage." She said in slight sorrowful tone.

Issei shook his head as he gave her a small smile. "You did good, Koneko-chan." He assured her.

Koneko placed her hand on Issei's chest, a blue aura surrounding the two. The brunette leaned forward, pressing his forehead against her own.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he felt his strength returning.

"A little something from me." She said as he body glowed blue. "I'm sorry, Issei-sempai." She apologized before her body bursts into blue particles.

 _"Toujou Koneko, Rias-sama's Rook, Retired."_

Issei stared at his empty hands, his fingers twitching as he slowly gripped his fists. "Damn it." The brunette stood up and glared at the Phenex heir. "Damn you, Riser!"

"Hmph!" The older male combed his hands through his hair. "Don't mention my name so casually, boy." He chuckled as he began to float backwards. "Take care of them, Yubelluna." He said.

"Hai…Riser-sama." She murmured.

"Think you're tough being all the way up there, huh?!" He pointed the Ten Commandments at the man. "Let's see how tough you are! Come down here!"

 _…_

"Calm down, Issei!" Rias commanded her Pawn as she gripped the hem of her skirt. "Those who are rendered unable to fight are sent outside to be treated." She reminded him. "But what Riser did was unforgivable." She stood up. "He did a King's invocation! "

…

Issei looked at the purple haired fully clothed woman. "What's that?" He asked fearing that he guessed right in his mind.

 _"It's a move that only the King can do. It makes the Peerage member completely obedient to the leader of the Peerage, listing to his or her commands without hesitation and or questioning. But you need to stay calm, Issei."_ She strictly commanded her follower.

"But!" He tried to protest.

"Give up, Hyoudou Issei." Yubelluna droned. "No matter how hard you fight." Her iris slitted as her sclera burned red. She raised her staff as medium size black ball began to grow in size. "You cannot win against us." She said as she send the ball at him, it gravitational force drawing in the rubbles as it flows towards him. _"Abstürzen agujero (Crashing hole)."_ She said as the ball began to twirl.

Issei rammed the spear into the ground, trying to prevent himself from floating towards the large forming obstruct.

 _"Gian (False darkness)."_

A large lightning formed laser pierced through the attack, destroying it and sending Issei away with the explosion.

"Ara, ara." Akeno giggled as she floated to Yubelluna's level. "You took out my kouhai and attacked the other?"

"Akeno-san!" The holder of Ddraig called out.

"You got ahead, Issei." The Himejima said as electricity discharges around her. "I'll take care of her and avenge Koneko with all my might." She vowed as her aura surrounds her.

Issei gritted his teeth as he held Knightwalker's tail over his shoulder. "Alright." He agreed before he ran off.

Yubelluna held her hand out towards the running brunette.

"You're fight is with me." Akeno declared as she held her hand up, summoning a lightning spear and throwing it instantly.

The purple haired woman dodged the attack and gave the black haired young woman her attention.

"I always wanted to fight you, Bomb Queen." Akeno confessed as she licked her lips. "I should feel honored, but seeing you in such a state, I'm rather insulted."

"…" Yubelluna simply raised her staff in response.

…

"Этот мудак (That asshole)!" Aika shouted after slamming her fist on the table.

"That is so cruel." Momo felt her heart bleed at the sight of the invoked Queen.

"He is going too far, Sona-sama." Tsubaki turned to her King.

Sona clenched her hands as she narrowed her eyes. "I know." She took her glasses and wiped them. "He becoming to desperate." She pointed out as she placed them back and fixed them.

…

Issei made his round around a corner and took a deep breathe.

 _" Li , Riser's Pawn. Retired. Ni, Riser's Pawn. Retired."_

"Way to go, Kiba." The brunette cheered as he stopped and looked around. "If we were doing a competition, I probably would have won." He chuckled before he yelped in surprise when someone pulled him inside a small hallway.

Kiba grinned as she held the brunette closed to her, her breasts pressing against his chest. "Fancy running into me here." She joked before she frowned. " You okay?" She asked him with a worried tone.

Issei sighed. "Riser's an asshole." He looked at her. "I'm going to clip his wings." He growled.

"You have to calm down first, Issei." She told the Pawn as she held his chin.

Issei took a deep breath. "Okay." He nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Kiba-chan." He then grinned. "So two Pawns, huh?" He started.

Kiba shrugged. "They weren't much of a challenge." She sighed

"Maybe next time we spar, I can invite Saeko-san." He suggested.

"Issei." The 'Prince of Kouh' gasps with mock shock. "Calling the captain of the kendo club by her first name? What would the media think?"

Issei snorted.

…

"With this, Riser only has one Rook, one Knight, two Bishops, and his Queen." The Maou hummed as his wife sat on his lap.

"While Rias has her eight counted Pawn, her only Knight, her second Bishop, and her Queen." She hummed. "She is doing rather well for her first Rating Game." She smiled.

"She is your daughter." The Maou chuckled.

"Riser is just playing around." Ramza scowled. "He should have finished this already instead of showing off."

"Well it did cost him a good deal of his Peerage." Raynare laughed.

"And because of that bet, he lost them for good." Kalawarner grinned.

"Say one more thing to me like that and I will." Ramza began as he stood up, his eyes glowing with fire.

"You'll what?" Leone challenged as she leaped onto the ground and changed to her larger bestial form. "Cluck like a chicken?"

Zeoticus suddenly laughed. "My daughter's group amazes me." He chuckled. "But let me remind you that a Rating Game is in session. Keep your arguments until afterwards." He ordered as he released his aura to show that he means business.

Lady Phenex sighed as her husband shuddered. The three dragons huffed out small smokes of the elements as Leone turned smaller. The three angels simply chuckled.

"Quiet the lively crew we have here, Zeo." His wife giggled.

"Indeed we do." He agreed.

…

Issei was sitting against the wall inside a small room that he and Kiba were hiding in, the blonde resting her head on his shoulder as she tried to take a small power nap. "I'm sorry, Koneko-chan." He said to himself. "If I didn't have my guard up." He started.

"It's not your fault, Issei." Kiba sighed as she raised her face to look at him. "How about after this we buy a lot of candy for her?" She proposed.

"That sounds like a good idea." He agreed with a smile.

"Koneko wasn't much of an outgoing person since she joined Rias-sama's Peerage." She said with a smile. "But today she was especially excited since she get to show what she can do."

"Kiba-chan." Issei blinked.

"So let's win this, okay?" She said before she gave a small peck on the cheek and stood up. "I'm sure she'd be happy about that, right?" She winked before she turned and walked to the door.

Issei smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Let's give it our all. No matter what." He vowed.

 _"Kiba, Issei. Can you hear me?"_ Rias called her two servants

"Hai, Buchou." The two replied

…

Rias was standing before her desk with her arms crossed below her bust. "Asia and I will launch an attack against Riser's main base."

 _"What about Akeno-san?_ " The young Hyoudou asked. _"She's still out there fighting against Yubelluna."_

"I'm worried for her as well." The Gremory heiress admitted. "But I need you and Kiba to attract as much as the enemies as possible. Riser only has both his Bishops's along with a Rook and Knight left. "If we manage to beat them before that fool decided to enter the field again, we will crush him. And most likely his balls too along with his ego being a bonus." She smiled as Issei snorted with a short laugh as Kiba giggled. "I also have fate in Akeno. So you should too."

…

Issei nodded. "Alright, Rias-san." He accepted.

"But it's way too risky for you to step out of the base." Kiba pointed out as she stood beside the brunette.

 _"The enemy must be thinking the same too, but Riser showed himself, invoking his Queen to attack."_ She replied _. "A Phenex body may be immortal, but his mind is not."_

 _…_

"If I deliver a row of very powerful attacks, I'm sure he'll lose his fighting spirit. If that's the way to do it, I'll break down that damned bird's will myself." She said as her aura was burning around her.

…

Kiba sighed. "So self-motivated." She smiled.

"Well then." Issei matched her expression. "Let's show those devils what the ORC can do, huh?"

TDL

The duo stepped out on the track field, the area being empty. Issei closed his eyes for a moment. "Come on out, Karlamine." He said.

A heavy wind blow, kicking a lot of dust. A silhouette then appeared before the dust cloud was blown away, revealing Karlamine. "Hello, Issei." She greeted. "I am Riser-sama's Knight, Karlamine." She introduced herself to Kiba as she drew out her sword, the form changing into a very large dark purple blade with violet flamed edges.

"I am, Yuuto Kiba, Knight of Rias Gremory's Peerage." Kiba stepped forward and drew her blade, its form glowing and morphed into a large axe. The axe has a silver six feet in length pole that seems to be made of unearthly material. The pole extended to the red blade with purple edges showing the sharpened side. One side being the size of a guillotine blade but shaped like fan as the other side being half the size of it. Both blades are curved in a way that make it seems like it can cut through the wind itself.

"An impressive weapon." Karlamine smiled at the large axe the blonde hefted over her shoulders. "But it can it handle my Serpent War Blade?" She challenged.

"I'm sure my Akuma no Ono (Demonic Axe) can make it flicker out." She smiled.

"You must be crazy to come out here in the open." She commented.

"I guess that makes all of us crazy, huh?" Issei grinned as he summoned Boosted Gear.

 **[BOOST!]**

"I look forward to crossing my blades with yours." The young Yuuto said as she and her fellow Knight ranked devil began their dual, rushing at each other with their speeds. Their blades soon clash and thus their battle begins.

Issei watched as Kiba was moving fast despite the size of her chosen weapon. "Kiba is pretty good. Karlamine definitely has more experience, but I'm glad that she's keeping up with that big axe of hers." He suddenly felt a present approaching from above. Quickly he moved out of the way, avoiding the person that attacked him, the attacker's fist hitting the ground with tremendous force. "No time to admire two beautiful women trying to hurt each during a mock battle." He joked as he pulled out the Ten Commandments and held it at the ready.

The person stood up, showing that it was a woman. She had brown soft spiked hair that flows to the side and back and has three red streaks in her hair, two framing her sides and one hanging between her eyes. She wears a white mask over her face that only reveals her left side of her face and mouth, showing her dark aqua blue eye. She wears a top jacket like top that is torn around the area below her E-cup bust and shows cleavage. The jacket having long sleeves with three belts tied around her biceps. She also wears a set of hip hugging pants with the right leg torn completely off showing a bit of her ass cheek and wears a set of brown boots.

A second person came to him as well. She wears a modified kimono that looks more like a dress, the front was open showing a moderate view of her EE-cup bust and was tied around her hips by a small blue rope. She also wears a very short panty like shorts. The kimono was purple with pink sleeves that have floral decoration on it. She has black hair that leads down to the middle of her back and two bangs framing her face that is tied by white clothes to keep them in place, the Bishop symbol glowing on her forehead. Her eyes are closed thus not showing what color they are. She also wears a set of white slippers and zori socks.

Issei looked between the two females. "Hyoudou Issei. Eight counted Pawn of Rias Gremory." He introduced himself frowning at how far Riser is going just to get his King.

"The one with the mask is Isabela, Elder Brother's second Rook." A voice said as she made her presence known. "The second girl is Mihae, the second Bishop. I am Ravel Phenex, second daughter and fourth heiress to the Phenex Household. I am also a Bishop within the Peerage." Ravel introduced herself with a small curtsy.

"So mister bird decided to bring out the rest of his Peerage, hub?" Issei said as he twirled the claw headed spear. He then narrowed his eyes. "Your brother invoked them didn't he?" He said as he saw Rias and Asia sneaked pass them and ran onto the new school building.

"Yes, he did." Ravel replied. "And not much I can do about it." She said before the Rook launched herself at the Pawn.

The brunette dodged the straight punch that was aimed to his face and didn't like the fact that he felt the wind pressure that followed suit. He then avoided a high kick and leaped out of the way just as Mihae came behind him a white orb in her hand. He watched as the orb hit the ground and the area was shattered it in contact

 **[BOOST!]**

'Let's not let that hit me.' He thought to himself as he raised his borrowed weapon. "Melforce!" He then swung down at the charging Bishop, hitting her in the stomach and sending her away with a small vacuum of wind.

'He really did send out the rest of his Peerage.' Kiba thought as she clashed her Demonic Axe against Karlamine's Serpent War Blade.

"But I must admit. Elder sister Rias has a good taste in men." Ravel smiled as she looked at the brunette as he avoided another swing from Isabella's fists. "I wonder how far you would go for your King?" She wondered.

"You don't seem to be fighting at all." He grunted as Mihae launched at him again, throwing orbs at him in volleys, destroying trees that did not hit him. "Don't want to break that pretty dress of yours?" He teased before swinging the butt of the staff and striking the Bishop in her stomach. He then pulled his normal fist back and struck her chest, a magical seal flashing momentarily. He then leaped back and snapped his finger. "A little experiment I've been working on." He said to himself. "Dragon Bomb."

The seal appeared and glowed brightly before an explosion occurred from the center of her chest, sending Mihae to the ground with a trail of smoke behind. After several second she got up, though her chest showed a burned scar and her breasts topped with dark toned nipples with equal color areola were visible.

"Are you serious?" He asked himself.

"When the King makes his or her invocation, the Peerage member's body is forced to remain conscious despite to damage received." Ravel explained.

"You're brother's an ass." He commented as he looked at the younger Phenex.

"You should keep your guard up." Ravel advised her momentary enemy.

Issei cursed himself before he was struck in the face by the Rook, his body launching towards a tree. His moment did not end as a beach ball sized white orb struck him in the chest. He can feel his ribcage breaking by the force before he was sent through the tree.

"Issei-kun!" Kiba called out to her fellow member before blocking the large blade, her axe shattering from the force.

"No time to leave your guard down, Kiba!" Karlamine shouted as she swung her blade to end the match.

Kiba raised her broken weapon, the from changing. This one being a large sword at least half feet wide and six feet in length. The guard being oval and stretched an inch and a half wide from the rim. The blade is blood red with three black triangles markings on it.

"Another weapon?!" The Knight of Riser's Peerage said in shock. "Just what kind of Sacred Gear do you have?" She wondered as she clashed against the new weapon.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The blonde taunted as her weapon changed once again. This time a large sword with a bent hooked tip. The color being orange. She rushed towards her and slammed the blade down against the far larger bladed flaming weapon.

Karlamine was not ready for the weight accompanied by the blow. "W-What?!" She gritted her teeth as she was forced on her knees. "What kind of blade…" She struggled against the weight.

"Yama no jūryō (Mountain Weight)." She introduced the blade. "Said to have the weight to best any mountain known to man." She added as she kicked her fellow Knight in the chest and swung sideways, forcing Karlamine to raise her blade to block it.

The Knight's eyes widened as her larger weapon broke by the force of the hooked tipped one and getting struck by the flat side of the blade. She gritted her teeth as she pulled out her dagger. "I'll defeat you!" She shouted as the dagger was set ablaze.

Kiba changed her weapon again, turning into a staff with a black ball at the top, the ball began to spiral and absorb the flames.

"You have more than one Sacred Gear, don't you?" She assumed as she fought back against the pull.

"Sadly for you, I only have one." She replied as she swung the weapon, her target having leaped away from it. "I'm making them with my Sacred Gear, Blacksmith's Dream." She then slammed her hand on the ground. "In other words, my mind is the vault of all weapons possible!" She declared as a magical seal appeared below Karlamine and a multitude of weapons bursts out of it, nearly getting her out of the match.

'Amazing…" Ravel thought.

 **[BOOST]**

 **[BOOST]**

 **[BOOOO~ST!]**

The youngest of the Phenex offspring looked and to her shock saw, both Mihae and Isabela being launched away from the brunette.

"Getting real tired of being hit by heavy punches and kicks along with heavy energy orbs!" He shouted. "Now to deal with you two!"

 **[BOOST!]** The gem glowed brightly.

"Alright! Thanks, partner." He held out his left hand as a red magical ball appeared. He then cocked his fist back.

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

"Take this!" Issei growled as his eyes turned green and slit. _"Ry_ ū _no hari (Dragon beam!"_ He shouted as he punched the orb, a large beam fired from the action and nearly hit both the Rook and Bishop if they did not move.

Ravel watched in awe and shock as the attack veered upwards toward the green sky and struck the dimensional rift, causing the entre plain to shake. 'Such power.' She thought. 'But I only felt a small amount of magical output in the attack.' She realized in slight fear.

"How strong is your Pawn?" Karlamine wondered.

Kiba simply shrugged. "If giving time, I think he can rule the worlds with an iron fist if need to." She joked.

TDL

"Phew." Lady Phenex sighed as she lowered her hands. "If I did not make some support to the barrier, they would have been lost."

Grayfia took a deep breath to calm herself. "I admit that Hyoudou Issei is powerful." She frowned. "He must be put under surveillance." She suggested. "Or maybe sealed way for a few months. "

"No need." Zeoticus chuckled. "In doing so will make him dangerous. Let him be."

The silver haired woman turned to the Maou. "But Maou-sama." She tried to protest.

"Let him be, Grayfia." The man ordered. "If you were to go against my orders, the punishment will not be in your favor." He warned he maid dressed woman.

Grayfia bowed her head to shadow shrouded man. "Hai, Maou-sama." She complied.

Ramza was scowling rather deeply. "What is a Riser doing?" He wondered.

'So that's Issei, hm?' Lady Phenex thought. 'Just like how she described him.'

TDL

Rias and Asia made their way through the hall, having not found their target yet.

"Stay close to me, Asia." The redhead said as she and her Bishop neared the principal's office.

Before they can even approach the door, it erupted in flames followed by a stream of fire.

Asia quickly pulled her King out of the path of the fire and stayed there.

"Welcome, Rias my love." Riser chuckled as he stepped out of the office. "It's good to see you."

"Riser." The Gremory heiress growled as Asia stood by her side.

TDL

Kiba leaped away from the dagger and landed besides the young Hyoudou. "Any ideas?"

 **[BOOST!]**

Before Issei could answer a large explosion occurred follow by a ball of destruction that broke out of the ceiling. Seconds later Asia and Rias flew out of it and we're closely followed by Riser. "He must have been waiting for us."

"Well we did take out most of his Peerage." The blonde Knight pointed out.

 **…**

Rias landed with her Bishop and frowned. "I had a feeling you saw through our plan."

The Phenex heir grinned smugly. "You should never underestimate someone more mature than you, Rias." He smiled. "You'll need some…experience." He licked his lip.

"As if I'd let you touch me!" Her aura flared as she raised her hands, tapping into her power and summoning flames of destruction. "Ha!" She fired the element at the older male, hitting him square in the chest.

"Hahahahaha!" He laughed as his torso heals, flames repairing his damaged body and clothing. "You'll have to do better than that."

…

"Ruin Princess, Twilight healing, Ikazuchi no Miko (Priestess of Thunder), Blacksmith's Dream, and Boosted Gear." Ravel rolled called.

 **[BOOST!]**

"Ikazuchi no Miko (Priestess of Thunder)?" Issei questioned as he looked to the blonde Knight.

"It's a title given to Akeno-san due to her power over lightning and the way she dresses for combat." Kiba explained.

"Ah…" He nodded as he looked between the invoked Bishop, Rook and youngest Phenex.

"A strong group." She praised. "But us Phenex are immortal when it comes to the body." She said as the Karlamine, Isabela, and Mihae approached the two. "It is unfortunate, but you will lose. Honestly, I do not want Elder Brother to win, but I'm a member of his Peerage." She sighed.

…

Rias successfully blocked another flame projectile from Riser. "Now Asia!" She shouted.

"Hai!" The blonde ex-nun shouted as she stepped from behind the young woman and held her arms out. _"Aero!"_ She shouted as she send a gust of wind at the Phenex third born child and he allowed it to hit him, only being pushed by a few steps. "Rias-nee!"

"Is that all?" He chuckled arrogantly. "Let me have some more fun." He palmed his side. "I want to enjoy this little foreplay." He grinned. "I will enjoy hearing you moaning my name at our honeymoon."

The Gremory heiress raised her hands, the Power of Destruction blazing to life.

"Hn!" The older male shot a bolt of fire at them, canceling out the attack and making a rather large explosion.

…

"Rias-san!" Issei shouted at her.

 _"I'm fine. You should worry about your opponent!"_ She warned her Pawn.

"But!" He tried to protest and sucked his teeth as he blocked Isabella's fist with the Ten Commandments. "You and Asia-chan are up against someone with more experience in this!" He tried to argue as he pushed the half-masked woman away.

…

"I believe in all of you!" Rias said as she leaped out of the smoke and raised her hand, a large magical circle with the Gremory sigil appearing on it, Asia besides her with a medium sized magical circle before her outstretched arms. "Show them what the a Gremory Peerage can do!" She shouted as she fired large bolt of destruction at the standing Phenex heir.

"Aerora!" Asia shouted as she shot a larger gust of wind, helping the force of the bolt that her King shot.

…

Issei's eyes snapped open with determination. 'She's right!' He mentally shouted as he sent the older twin's weapon back to her.

 **[BOOST!]**

"We're her subordinates!" He shouted as he clashed his regular fist against the enemy Rook's.

"He clashed against Isabela's fist with his own?!" Ravel exclaimed in shock.

"No time to worry about this shit now!" The young Hyoudou shouted as he slammed his forehead against the older woman's, cracking the mask "C'mon, Ddraig! I know you can help with this!" He hoped.

 **[DRAGON BOOSTER!]** The gem shined brightly as Issei raised his draconic armored arm. **[SECOND LIBERATION!]**

A large pillar of green with orange hints burst below Issei's feet growing in diameter and forming into a cylinder of spiraling power. The dust was being kicked up and sending massive powerful winds in all directions.

"What is this?!" Ravel wondered as the power surge caught all the spectators attentions, even stopping Riser and Rias' current bout.

"Haa~h!" Issei roared as the gauntlet began to crack, the yellow markings glowing and extended to his elbows. The cracks then broke apart, revealing a second newer and blood red form. It gained another green jewel a few inches behind the second one along as the disk on the hand grew wider. In addition, eight golden spikes grew out with the last four being joined to form a spiked V near the elbow. The armor grew a bit thicker and the claw gained black ends at the fingers.

…

"It transformed?" Lady Phenex said in amusement as she her youngest child said the same thing with a higher volume. "Such a fast development. He must have trained very hard during their two weeks." She smiled.

"Hoh?" The shrouded Maou smiled. "Rias has picked her Peerage very well." He commented.

"Such powerful children." His wife added. "And they're all still young and have a very long road ahead of them."

…

"Ha!" Akeno yelled as she sent a large lightning bolt down upon the invoked Queen sending her crashing to the ground. Her top was torn, the sleeved being gone with the underside of her left breasts in view. Her hakama pants were also torn with burns and tears on them, revealing her thighs and knees. "Issei is showing his stuff." She giggled as spark flickered over her head. "Maybe I should do the same too." She thought out loud as she pointed at the Bomb Queen that was trying to get up, a density of electricity gathered at the tip of her finger. "I hope to have a good match in the near future, Yubelluna." She hoped. "Byakurai (Pale Lightning)." She said as she shot a beam of lightning at the downed woman, causing a small electrical explosion around her. "That's that." She sighed. "I need to take a little rest." She cured herself for using so much of her energy.

Yubelluna was surrounded by the smoke of the attack. Her clothes were also torn, leaving her in her one piece unitard. Wordlessly, she held out her hand a small bottle appeared from the magical circle she summoned. It was gold colored with a red pointed cap. Her hands struggling to open it, fighting against the invokement.

 _"You will obey my command! I, Riser Phenex, your King, demands victory!"_ Riser's voice yelled within her mind, causing the Queen symbol to shine brightly.

"AAAA~H!" She screamed loudly as she held her head, getting the attention of the young Himejima.

…

Issei looked at his evolved gauntlet. "Ddraig…" He awed at the upgraded Boosted Gear. "This is our new power…" He smiled. "Kiba!" He called the Knight as she avoided the dagger once again. "Liberate you dream!" He shouted.

"Liberate?" She wondered before she swung the orange sword at her fellow Knight, practically hitting her away like a baseball. She gave the word a thought as she saw the second form of her fellow Peerage member's Sacred Gear. She then smiled as she leaped away from the Rook as she was target by the physically stronger woman. She then slammed her sword into the ground, the weight giving off a small quake. Energy bursts from the blade and made its way to the brunette through the ground.

Issei then slammed his new clawed hand into the ground, the energy hitting the gem and began to absorb it. Seconds later Ddraig's serpentine form bursts out of the ground before hitting the brunette. Within moments, many weapons of all sorts pierced out of the ground in a circular manner.

Isabela was impaled in the stomach by a large red sword, her screams echoing as she vanished from the field.

Mihae was dodging the rising weapons, but still got stabbed through the back and out of her chest. She too vanished in blue particles.

Karlamine was impaled through her arms and legs. "Not…Not bad." The armored Knight smiled before she vanished in bursts of blue light.

 _"Mihae. Riser's Bishop, retired. Isabela, Riser's Rook, retired. Karlamine, Riser's Knight, retired."_ Grayfia announced, mentally astonished by the turn about in the Rating Game.

…

"Amazing." Momo awed at the sight.

"He boosted Kiba-san's ability with his Boosted Gear." Tsubaki commented.

Sona smiled. "That's Issei for you." She commented.

 _"Ufufufufu. I like him a lot more now that he's stronger than I expected."_ The voice of the older sister chuckled out. _"I approve. I'll make the contract after the Rating Game."_ She said.

"But they're going to lose." Aika sighed. "And don't give me those looks. You know we're all thinking the same thing." She huffed.

 _"I know they will."_ The older sister's voice admitted. _"But if Issei-kun is what he was like when So-tan met him, he'll_ make a _bigger_ entrance when the time comes." She stated.

"What are you planning, Sona-sama?" The Queen of the Sitri heiress' questioned.

Sona simply lowered her head, her hands covering her cheeks in order to hide the small blush on her face. "An old promise." She replied.

…

"That's it, my Lord." Esdeath praised with a wide smile. "Show them what a dragon can do."

Knightwalker and Scarlet shivered at the aura they felt from their master through their familiar link.

"He has gotten more stronger." The younger twin smiled.

"Indeed." The older twin grinned. "This showed that we have definitely made the right choice."

"The boss is really going to be happy." Leone chuckled.

"I'll say." Raynare agreed.

"The only ones that are left are Riser, his sister, and Yubelluna." Mittelt frowned.

"Looks like Rias and Asia are holding their own against that asshole." Kalawarner commented. "You have to move fast, babe." She said as she looked at her love with a smile.

"How long will you continue to insult my son?" Lord Phenex questioned.

"When he stops being a fool." Mittelt replied without a beat.

Lady Phenex could only laugh.

…

Issei gripped his fist, the unnatural metal grinding against each other. 'How about 'Gear Liberation'?' He asked the dragoness.

 **'Sound better than Boosted Gear Gift.'** She snorted in amusement.

BOOM!

Issei looked to the source of the blast and to his shock, he sees Akeno falling from the airborne smoke. He watched as her body glowed and vanished in blue particles.

 _"Himejima Akeno,_ Rias _-sama's Queen, retired."_

"Akeno-san." He whispered in disbelief.

…

Rias gritted her teeth as she glared at the Phenex heir. "Riser." She growled as she allowed her power to flare around her.

"Blame your own weakness, Rias." The blonde male chuckled as he raised his hands, flames bursting to life.

"Ter!" Asia shouted as she held her right hand out, her left hand has half of Twilight Healing on the Gremory heiress' shoulder.

Riser had to leap back as a spiked spire of earth bursts out the roof below his feet. "Think you can stop me?" He laughed. "You've lost your Queen while I still have mine!" He laughed as the purple haired woman came floating towards him, her wounds healed and her clothes are fixed

…

"How?!" Issei shouted as he looked at the healed invoked woman. "Akeno-san was winning!" He shouted.

BOOM!

"Guah!" Kiba shouted in pain as her clothes and skin was blasted by an explosion, sending her tumbling towards the brunette.

"KIBA!" He yelled as he was about to catch her, but the blonde Knight vanished before she was caught by her fellow Peerage member. "Kiba~!" He shouted before looking at the floating woman.

 _"Yuuto Kiba, Rias-sama's Knight, Retired."_

"Yubelluna." He frowned sadly at the woman, noticing the tears streaming down her face. "I'm going to free you from that asshole." He vowed.

 **[BOOST!**

 **'She and the younger Phenex are the only ones left of the boy's Peerage.'** Ddraig stated.

"Then we don't have much time left." He gritted his teeth as he stood up. "The question was how did she heal so fast to turn her match against Akeno-san like that?" He wondered. "I know I saw her got knocked down by that lightning attack."

"That would be because of these." Ravel stated as she pulled out a bottle. "These bottles contain a elixir called Phoenix Tears'." She explains as she placed the bottle away. "Each team is allowed two bottles. But since you have Twilight Healing, that would be kind of cheating." She smiled. "After all, these were manufactured during the times of the Great War. It's one of the main reasons why they are so sought out for."

"Wow you seem very proud." The brunette commented. "But I'll make sure beat that guy one way or another."

Ravel made her way to taller devil, standing only about two feet away from him with her hands folded over her stomach. "You will lose." She said bluntly. "You'll be lucky to leave with your limbs intact."

Issei laughed as he walked by her. "This won't be the last time I'm fighting to protect someone I care about. If push comes to shove, I'll kill if I have to." He vowed.

Ravel looked to the retreating back of the young devil. 'Hyoudou Issei." She thought with a smile. 'You are a very interesting person indeed.'

…

"Hm." The third child of the Phenex household waved his hands at the tired Rias as she was leaning on her knees.

"Terra!" Asia shouted as she stood before her King, creating a large wall to block the flame.

But the attack was too powerful and broke through the wall, sending both the blonde ex-nun and the red haired devil heiress crashing against the wall, Rias taking the brunt of the force.

"Are you okay…Asia?" The redhead King grunted as she glared at the grinning Phenex heir.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" She asked as she turned and gasps.

Rias simply smiled as she patted the blonde's head with her right hand, her left arm being slightly burned by the Phenex's flames. "I'll be fine." She said.

"Aw~e. You're making your servant worried." He taunted as he approached them. "Resign, Rias. It's the only way to save that sweet ass of yours."

"As if I would!" She shouted as she sent a bolt of destruction at him and blowing off the top of his head.

Asia gasps at the sight as the half headed body fell back." Rias-nee." She sighed at the older female.

"That actually stung a bit." The blonde male chuckled as he raised himself with his flaming wings, his head healing. "Can't you tell Rias?" He raised his arms, summoning a large ball of fire over his head. "It's been over since we fought. You had no chance in winning."

"True." Rias conceded as she stood. "But I'd rather go down fighting." She hissed, baring her teeth to him.

"Foolish attempt." He snapped his fingers as the large fire ball shrink and vanished, being absorbed by a small black hole.

 _"Übertragen Explosión (Transferred explosion)."_ Yubelluna muttered as the black hole appeared before Asia and the flame grew out of it.

"Asia!" Rias shouted just as she ran towards her Bishop. She reaches in time and cover her servant's body with her wings as she tried to emit a large enough aura around herself and the blonde.

BO~OM!

Riser raised an amused eyebrow as the explosion subsided and showed Rias was holding an unconscious Asia in her arms. The redhead's clothes were shredded and was revealing her left bra cupped breast. Both the devils skins were slightly singed by the heat and we're sporting a few sooth over their bodies.

"It's over, Rias. Just accept it." Riser smiled.

…

Issei entered the school building and instantly took notice of the destruction. "They had one hell of a brawl in here." He commented before he looked up, sensing two powerful auras above him.

 **[BOOST!]**

Issei felt his body boost by the power of Sekiryūkōgō (Crimson Dragon Empress). "Here I come." He said before he leaped up towards the ceiling. He then took a deep breath. _"Fubury_ ū _no hōkō (Blizzard dragon's roar)!"_

…

Rias gently placed her Bishop on the roof. "Rest well, Asia. It will be over soon." She said softly as she rubbed her cheek.

"Rias-nee." The blonde ex-nun whispered weakly.

The redhead devil then turned to the blonde male Phenex. "This has gone on long enough."

"Indeed it has." He agreed. "I grow rather tired of this." He glanced to his Queen. "Blow them away, Yubelluna." He ordered the purple haired woman.

Yubelluna struggled against the command, fighting off the headache that was throbbing within her cranium.

 _'Yubelluna'!_ Riser's voice shouted within her mind.

Before the purple haired woman's body moved against her will, a large blizzard tore through the ceiling below her, hitting her with the force and sending her airborne. Her eyes widened at the sight of Issei before her.

Issei honestly expected to be in front of the Phenex heir, but did not take into a count of hitting Yubelluna. 'Sorry about this.' He hardened his resolve as his right leg began to sweat lava and burn his pants leg. " _Yōryū no bakuretsu ashi (Lava dragon's exploding leg)!"_ He shouted as he slammed his lava engulfed leg at the older woman's stomach, burning her and sending her crashing against the ceiling besides Riser.

Yubelluna can feel her body giving up and the pain of her burnt stomach. She was lucky she couldn't scream in pain of her cooked flesh. With fighting against the invoked voice and fatigue catching up to her, she was rather surprised of being able to withstand that attack. _"Get up."_ Her King's voice growled in her mind, forcing her body to do as command. "S…St…op…" She choked out. _'Get. Up!'_ The voice shouted. Against her will, Yubelluna's body moved on its own, sitting up and trying to stand. Her stomach burning through her movement. 'He could have blown a hole through me.' She thought.

Issei stood between the Bomb Queen and his King. "Have to do this in one hit." He told himself.

Asia slowly raised her right arm, palmed open to direction of Phenex heir. "Aerora spear." She whispered.

Wind gathered at the palm of the ex-nun's hand and formed into a spear. She focused as her irises turned into slit and her sclera burned red. 'Please free her.' She hoped before she launched the spear of wind towards the Phenex heir.

Issei blinked as the wind spear passed his head and went hurdling towards the second son of the Phenex household.

'This is my only chance.' Yubelluna thought as she forced her body to move in front of her King and took the wind spear in her stomach, shocking all at the sight.

Yubelluna dropped to her knees as her body glowed blue, the Queen Symbol fading away as her body finally gave into the fatigue. She looked to the brunette. "You've done well, Issei. All of you have." She smiled as she looked at the redhead devil. "I look forward to serving you, Mistress Rias." She bowed her head as she bursts into blue light particles.

 _"Yubelluna. Riser's Queen, retired."_

…

"Check and mate." Raynare grinned.

"With that he's lost his strongest piece." Mittelt nodded.

"What of the younger sister?" Knightwalker wondered.

"She will be removed from Riser's Peerage." Lady Phenex said getting a wide shocked look from her husband. "Don't you dare challenge me on this one, Ramza." She said. "He did that to himself; betting his entire Peerage was a foolish move."

…

"Did Riser make her do it?" Momo asked.

"I think she did that on her own." Aika said. "She was the only person left of his Peerage besides his sister."

Sona closed her eyes. "With that done, Riser and Ravel are the only people now left." She then gazed at the screen, Riser's form shaking in anger as his hair shadows over his eyes. "While Rias still has Asia, Issei, and herself."

…

Mira swallowed a lump in her throat. "We must warn Issei-sama." She said in urgency.

"What's wrong, Mira?" Mittelt asked the smaller bluenette as she began to shake.

"Riser-sa-." She shook her head. "Riser is very angry. If we do not warn Issei-sama now." She said as she fell to her knees and hugged herself, the twins quickly going to her to calm her down.

"What the hell did he do to her?" Raynare growled as she glared at the screen.

…

"How dare you embarrass me…" Riser snarled in anger as he raised his face to glare at the trio, his irises slit and his sclera glowing orange.

"To be fair, you made the bet." Issei pointed out.

"And I'm getting tired of the blatant disrespect from you!" He shouted as fire engulfed him, bursting into a ten feet spire of flames.

TDL

Lady Phenex eyes widen at this. She stood up and kneeled to the seated Maou. "Lord Lucifer, please end the match. It will not go well if Riser uses that form now. Especially against beginners." She begged.

"The match will continue." He said without looking away from the screen.

Lady Phenex was now worried for the redhead devil and her remaining Peerage members. She bowed lowly, her knees touching the ground as her forehead press against it. "I beg of you, Lord Lucifer. Please end the Rating Game."

"The match will end when either Rias or Riser gives up." He commanded the woman as she shook her shoulders. "Stand up Lady Phenex. Your clothes will be stained if you stay in that position for so long."

"Yes, Lord Lucifer." She said before standing tall and bowing her head. "Forgive me for my behavior." She said professionally before going to her seat.

Ramza simply grinned, confident that his son will win this match.

TSL

"Is he serious?!' Ravel thought as she watched the flames shrink, not liking the situation at all.

…

The trio watched as the flame receded and were shocked at the change of the young man.

Riser was no longer dressed in his expensive looking clothing, but was clothed in flames. His arms were glowing with heat as his hands took the form of flaming talons with four clawed fingers. His legs were also avian-like and were like living flames with clawed feet.

"Be lucky, boy." He growled out, showing his sharpened teeth. "Not many has seen this form."

"Maybe because they haven't pushed you this far." He commented.

 **[BOOST!]**

"Hmph!" The older devil snorted. "Don't think so highly of yourself."

"Really?" The young Hyoudou raised an eyebrow. "You're the last person left besides your sister. You showed yourself in the Rating Game before Rias-san and invoked your Peerage members to give us some trouble. And now you're in this form as a last attempt to save your ass. Yeah. I think we pushed you in a corner."

Riser's form blazed up. "I think I should show you the gap between us, Newborn." He said as his wings flared out showing wings of flamed feathers. He then flapped them several times, sending heat waves at the trio before him.

Rias, Asia, and Issei covered their faces as the heat increases. None of them noted a small spark flying pass them.

"Behold the power of a Phenex!" Riser shouted as he stopped flapping his enflamed feathered wings and the area below Asia glowed red. "King takes Bishop." He chuckled.

Issei's instantly turned and ran. "Asia!" He shouted as he neared her.

"Issei…" She held her hand towards him before the area exploded, propelling him away and his King catching him.

 _"Asia Argento, Rias' Bishop, retired."_ Grayfia announced

…

"I'm going to kill that brat." Raynare snarled in anger with her jaw unhinged slight with Kalawarner's iris turned to slit and her sclera burned black.

"Calm yourselves you two." Mittelt ordered the younger women. "The last thing we need and is unneeded war and to put our dear through more stress."

"Fret not. The transfer heals them of their injuries to an extent." The Maou's wife said. "Although I did take the liberty to have my personal healers with the severely injured." He added.

"Are you showing favoritism?" Lady Phenex asked.

"It was meant for both sides." He grinned.

TDL

Issei gritted his teeth as he took off the rest of his torn shirt and blazer, revealing his tattooed torso. "Are you okay, Rias-san? " He asked as he glared at the transformed Phenex heir with his teeth bared at him, his slit iris being green with sclera being a mixture of orange and red.

"I'll live." Rias coughed as she has her right arm over her breasts, her shirt being blown up by the explosion of Riser's latest attack. "I'm sorry, Issei." She said soberly. "Had I known that this would have happened."

"It's not your fault, Rias-san." He smiled

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]** Ddraig Boosted her partner's strength trice.

"It's this asshole's fault!" He raised the gauntlet is it glowed brightly. "Promotion: Knight! Rook! Queen!" He shouted as the three symbols appear on his forehead.

 **[DRAGON BOOSTER! EXPLOSION!]** Ddraig shouted as her host was enveloped in a green and orange aura.

Rias eyes widened at her Pawn. "Issei!" She stood as she wanted to help her Pawn.

Issei grunted I pain as the power coursed through his body, bringing him to his knees as he gripped his chest. "Stay back, Rias-san!" He shouted as he forced himself to stand. "Let me handle this!" He groaned as he stood straight.

"Is this the first time you're doing this?" He chuckled as he clenched his clawed fist. "Now who's backed up into a corner?" He laughed as he summoned a large ball of fire.

"Shut. Up." Issei glared at the full blooded devil with anger. Instantly, he was before the Phenex heir with both his fists cocked back, the appendages being incased in cold diamond ice. _"Hyōryū no Nijū kōri no ken (Ice dragon's Double Glacial Fist)!_ " He shouted slamming the two hardened fists into the flaming young man's chest, sending him rocketing off the roof and unto the tracks.

Riser felt his ribs caved in and healed seconds later thanks to his healing factor. "What kind of…?"

Issei was again above him, this time with his left leg up and a blizzard storm around it. _"Fuburyū no Hīrudoroppu (Blizzard Dragon's Heel Drop)!"_ He slammed his heel on his target, creating a massive wind and ice explosion that blew away the rocks and debris.

Ravel had her face covered as the small rocks were being knocked away. 'He's hurting himself.' She thought. 'But he's so angry he doesn't care.'

"Issei!" Rias shouted as she neared the explosion.

The dust was still up and there was the sounds of fighting in it, fists pounding against flesh. With a final roar of fury someone was hit out of it, nearly hitting the younger Phenex heiress if she did not move out of the way.

"That. Hurts." Riser Phenex growled as he stepped out of the smoke, his wounds healing at an alarming rate. "He won't be getting up in a while." He said as he made his way to the Gremory heiress. "Give up Rias. I win. You lose. Just accept the fact."

"As if!" She shouted as she sends bolts of destruction at her fiancée, striking his arms and chest.

Riser simply chuckled as the wounds heal. "You're wasting your time, Rias. We both are. Although I am surprised that your Pawn can use a forced promotion." He said in a bored tone. "Would have been much more useful to me if he was a girl though." He commented then shrugged his shoulders. "No matter. Once I win I'll have all you pretty girls to myself." He chuckled, but jumped up as he dodged a bolt of destruction that was aimed at his pelvis. He looked down and frowned at Gremory heiress.

"You are not going to put your filthy hands on my servants! My family!" She shouted firing several flaming balls of destruction at the airborne Phenex. "I'd rather be branded as a Stray then to spend a night with you!" She yelled.

Riser laughed as he clawed at the young red haired devil and missed her. "You can do nothing to prevent this, Rias!" He bellowed before firing a stream of flames at her, hitting against the barrier she had put up. "You're only delaying the inevitable!"

"I refuse to marry someone I don't love!" She struggled against the flames as the shield cracked under the pressure. "I refuse!"

"Futile!" He shouted as he added more force to his flames, shattering the shield and causing Rias to fly back.

Rias crashed against a tree, a painful yelp escaped her lips before she was pinned against the tree by her neck, feeling Riser talon like hand grasp around it.

"Now it's over." He chuckled as she struggled against his hold. "I'm getting tired of your deviant attitude." He muttered. "And since we're going to be married, that would automatically make your servants my servants." He chuckled. "That also means that I'll get to have some fun with some of your members along with your new additions, hm?"

"Keep your hands off them." She gritted her teeth.

"Oh no, no, no n~o." He chuckled. "I'll make you and that Pawn of yours watch as I take those girls, breaking them. Then I'll kill him after taking you before his eyes." He licked his lips. "The thought of screwing you in front of him should be a painful memory in his death." He chuckled.

"How can you be so vile?!" She shouted at him.

"I'm a devil. A pure blooded devil. I'm an heir to one of the seventy two pillars. And I can do whatever. I. Want." He punctuated as he held her cheeks. "Now how about a kiss from your future husband, hm?" He said as he closed the distance between their lips, making sure to hold the redhead firmly.

…

Ravel ran to the downed Pawn and gasps at his form.

Issei was against a tree his head was down as his hair was loose, covering his eyes. His torso was marred with burned claw marks and his pants was ruined.

The youngest Phenex rushed towards him and checked him. "He's still here?" She gasps. "But why hasn't he…" She wondered.

Issei clawed hand rose and gripped the lower branch that was near him and pulled himself up, the Phenex heiress now seeing how badly bruised and damaged his arms were, the gauntlet was sporting some cracks and dents as his arms was spurting a good amount of blood. He stood up, his breathing labored and he felt like his body would break at any moment. "Not yet." He coughed. "I won't….let the...others suffer anymore…from that…asshole." He bit back a scream as he fell forward hitting the ground.

"Stop it." Ravel ordered the brunette as he tried to get up again. "You're beaten beyond your limit. You should stop before you are forcefully retired." She advised him, trying not to let the tone of her concern to go through.

Issei grunted as he raised himself again, this time staggering at his feet. "I…can't. I…I can't let…let the others…suffer because of my weakness." He coughed some blood as he gripped a tree, his clawed hand digging into the bark.

…

"Issei stop!" Aika shouted, ignoring the fact that he can't hear her.

Momo covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes began to tear up at the sight of the broken Pawn.

Sona gritted her teeth as she steeled her resolve to look through this to the end.

"He is going beyond his limit." Tsubaki feared for her Kouhai.

…

Issei finally stood up, having seeing his King being blown away from the blast o flames. "Rias-san." He grunted as he took some staggering steps forward. "Ddraig. G-Give me...t-two more…boosts." He requested.

 **"I can't do that, partner. You're body has broken its limit. It's a miracle on its own that you're even able to move at all."** She said.

"My body breaking down is the last thing on my mind." He grunted.

"Listen to the Sekiryūkōgō (Crimson Dragon Empress), Issei." Ravel urged the brunette after hearing the voice of the Red Dragon. "Just convince Elder Sister Rias to give up. It will save you all."

"But she won't be saved in the end." He countered as he took two more steps forward, his bones and muscles screaming for him to stop moving. "And she won't be the only to suffer either. "Koneko-chan, Kiba-chan, Akeno-san, Asia-chan, Xuelan, Karlamine, Yubelluna, my partners and lovers. All of them!" He stamped his feet on the ground as his aura flared. "I won't give that bastard the chance to ruin more people's lives!"

 **[BOOST! ERUPTION!]**

 **"Make it fast Issei!"** The dragoness urged.

Issei grinned at the younger Phenex. "I'll push my body beyond if I have to protect those I cherish. And since I can tell that you respect my King, I'll do the same for you." He said before rushing off to the Phenex, seeing that he was about to kiss his King, he leaped up. _"Hyōryū no Hyōga (Ice Dragon's Glacial Knee)!"_ He shouted as he drove his ice encased knee against the Phenex heir's face, knocking him away from the redhead and sliding a few feet away from her.

"Issei!" Rias smiled. But her expression shifted to horror as her Pawn coughed out blood before dropping to his knees. "Issei!" She yelled rushing towards him and held him. "His magic is already depleted?!" She gasps. "Issei.'" She shook him.

…

"Boosted Gear places immense physical burden on the host, making it nearly incomparable to other Sacred Gears. Much like a double edged sword that can pierce the tallest and mightiest of mountains." Zeoticus murmured. "It's quite the sight to see such a young lad that hasn't been a devil for so long to move his body at all."

"Considering the amount of times he has boosted. He has also fought without near rests. Also the second evolution of the Boosted Gear takes more magic." Grayfia listed off.

…

"His body has passed his it's limit." Riser said as he stood up, his head was healing from the surprise attack. "You've lost. It's over."

"Says…who…" Issei challenged as he stood up. "Who's to say that we…haven't started…yet." He breathed. "I can still fight you…you burnt turkey…"

"Issei." Rias' eyes began to tear up. "That's enough!" She shouted as she held him. "You don't have to do this anymore! Stop or you'll hurt yourself more!"

"As long as I can ball a fist." He clenched both his hands "I'll fight. As long as I can stand. I'll fight." He gently moved Rias from him as he stood ready.

…

"Ise." Raynare worried for her love.

"C'mon baby, hang on." Kalawarner hoped.

"You can do it, my dear." Mittelt encouraged her shared lover.

"Fight, Master!" Scarlet and Knightwalker shouted as one.

"Show them your pride, my lord." Esdeath said with confident.

"Get that asshole, boss!" Leone cheered.

"Issei-sama." Mira's eyes tear up at the sight of her master.

…

"I'll be fine, Rias-san." He smiled at her. "I'll do everything in my power to win." He panted. "I'll become the strongest Pawn. Strong enough that even a Maou will be concerned of me. We trained so fucking hard for those two weeks! No way am I going to lose to you by giving up!" He glared at the Phenex heir.

"You're almost dead!" Riser shouted enraged as fire bursts around him.

"This dead man is going to fight you back to his last breath!" He shouted.

Instantly, Riser was before him and drove his burning knee into the brunette's stomach, bending him over his knee and causing the brunette to cough blood. He then took him by his hair and punched him hard in the face, cracking his nose and sending him away over the ground by a few meters.

"You!" Rias shouted as she shot two bolts of destruction at him cutting off his arms before he can continue his assault. "Issei, retire now!" She shouted before gasping and getting hit by a large ball of flames, knocking to the ground bruised and burned.

Riser simply frowned as he flexed his regenerated arms, making his way to the downed brunette. "You're becoming one hell of a thorn in my side, boy." He said as he raised his right foot. "Time to remove it." He said as he stepped down on him.

Issei quickly raised his gauntlet arm and grabbed the attacking limb and managed to push the man back. He then leaped at him. "All you care about is your title!" He shouted, slamming his left fist against the older males face. "You don't care about Rias or anyone else that gave you their time!" He was kicked on the chest as a response and the blast of flame struck his face. The brunette tumbled over the ground and stopped near his King. He grunted as he tried to get up, but fell back down after raising himself half way. "If it's to see you and anyone else I care about smile again." He said as he looked at the redhead devil. "I'll…give my life."

Rias eyes widened as tears fell from them. "I...Issei..." She choked. "Please stop…" She begged him. "Please…"

 _"If it were me, I'd love you regardless of your status or name. I wouldn't care if you're a full blooded devil, a half blood, or even if you were a normal human. "I would have welcomed you in my arms, Rias."_

The gauntlet cracked and vanished in a green burst of dust.

 **'Time's up, partner.'** Ddraig soberly said.

"I can…still…move." He struggled.

Rias looked at her Pawn as tears flow from her eyes. "Issei…you." She choked.

"Disgusting." Riser scowled as his form reverted to his normal self amd approaches the struggling brunette. "You're annoying me with your constant rambling!" He kneeled down and gripped his neck, lifting him up with no problem. "You are nothing but a mere subordinate. Yet you firmly oppose _me_. And add to that you think you can actually take _my_ fiancée!" He chuckled as he raised his other hand. "You did say that you would die for those you care about, right?" He said as a large ball of flames bursts to life.

"Riser…" Rias grunted as she stood up. "Stop."

The blonde male simply laughed. "I want to do something nice and honor his wish. I'll respect his feelings and burn him. I'll burn him so bad that he won't be able to attend our wedding. Or maybe something fatal can happen to him in the long run. After all; deaths do tend to happen in Rating Games." He said as he looked unto the young man that he was about to kill, but was shocked at the brunette's eyes. They were staring right back at him with even more defiance, refusing to give him the pleasure of showing him any type of weakness. "You bastard child!" He growled as the flames grew in size and temperature. "There isn't going to be a single ash left for the wind to blow away!" He bellowed.

"Issei!" Rias shouted as she used the remainder of her strength and tackled the brunette out of the man's grip, tumbling over the battlefield. Their momentum stopped and the redhead held her wounded servant to her chest, crying over his state. "I'm sorry." She sniffed as she rubbed his face. "I'm so sorry, Ise. I'm sorry everyone."

"R…Rias…s-san…" He struggled to talk.

"It's okay, Issei." She sniffed as she kissed his forehead. "Everything will be fine." She whispered. She then looked at the Phenex heir. "I, Rias Gremory, announce my surrender. I lost." She held the brunette closer to her. "You win, Riser."

"Rias…" Issei breathed. "W-Why…?" He asked before his body slumped and fell limp.

…

Grayfia looked as Rias held the brunette. 'It…was the same that day…' She thought as she saw someone else on Rias' arms. This time she was seeing a four year old Rias holding an older male with red hair, a pool of blood around the two.

"Grayfia, make the announcement." Zeoticus said while his head was down with his wife standing by his side.

"Hai, Maou-sama." She kept her voice from trembling. "Rias-sama's resignation confirmed. The winner of this Rating Game is Riser Phenex-sama." 'Why did I think about that day?' She thought with a small frown.

…

Rias looked at her Pawn feeling shameful for letting her Peerage down. She placed her hand on his chest, over the large burn mark there. Her eyes suddenly widened as she didn't feel his heart beat. "Issei?" She shook him slightly. "Issei! ISSEI?!" She shook him again. "Father! Please help!"

…

Raynare and the others were worried, the familiars and Mira more so due to not feeling their master's link. A portal opened before them.

"I'm sure you can help him recover." The Maou Lucifer intoned. "There are some things that I must deal with and discus."

"Summon Rias to me, Grayfia." The mother ordered the silver haired woman. "I would like to talk to her."

…

Riser was getting tired of seeing his fiancée worrying over the brunette. He was also wondering why they were still in the dimensional rift. He growled as the young woman was crying over the Pawn stating that his heart has stopped towards her father. He then made his way to the two, idly noticing his younger sister. "He's dead, Rias." He said coldly as he summoned a blaze of fire over his left hand. "It should be best to…lay him to rest."

Rias held the brunette closer to him. "He'll come back."

"No. He won't." He chuckled as the fire increased in size. "You mind a little tan, right?" 'This way you'll break more easily.' He planned.

Before he can exact his plan, the portal opened.

The first ones to come out were the Erza twins and Esdeath, their forms glowing before they turned to their dragon forms. Their large forms and entrance forcefully caused the Phenex heir to leap back in order not to be crushed by the massive creatures.

Raynare and Karlamine had unholy arrows aimed at him as soon as he was ready to attack with Mittelt instantly going to her shared love.

Leone snarled hatefully at the Phenex as Mira stood beside her at the ready.

Grayfia stepped out of the portal with her stoic expression in place. "Rias-sama, Venelana-sama summoned your presence."

Rias didn't even look at the older woman as she rubbed the brunette's face as Mittelt was trying to get his heart starting again. "After I'm sure that Issei is fine."

"It would be unwise to keep the Lady Gremory waiting." She said calmly as she approached the redhead and placed her hand on the far younger devil's shoulder.

Upon instincts Rias lashed out, sending a wave of destruction at the older female, the woman having instinctively blocked it.

"Not until Issei is awake!" She shouted at the woman, surprising her with the glare sent her way. "I will not let another loved one die through my mistakes and weakness!" She yelled.

 _"I'm sorry, Elder Brother!" A four year old Rias cried out over the older redhead male. "If I was stronger…" She sniffed. She felt a hand patted her head._

 _"It's aright Rias." The older man said weakly and a soft smile. "Big brother came to save you remember?"_

"Tell my mother I'll come after Issei is awake." She said turning back to the brunette.

"Come now, my dear." Mittelt prayed as she placed her hands over his healed chest. "Please come back to us." Her voice cracked as she gathered electricity around her fingers and sends a jolt through his body.

Issei's chest rose from the shock, but no response.

"Hmph." Riser scoffed before he made his way to the portal, but stopped as his sister had yet to move. "Ravel let's go. We have a celebration to prepare for." He said.

"I will keep Elder Sister Rias company if that is okay?" She requested.

The older sibling shrugged. "Alright." He said before he vanished into the portal.

Raynare and Kalawarner relaxed their stance as the bow and arrow vanished. They quickly made their way to their shared lover as the dragons returned to their human forms and Leone went to them along with Mira.

Grayfia watched as the, the hybrid, fallen angels, dragons, and devils were worrying over the brunette's condition. She also couldn't help but see the redheaded man's visage over him.

"One more time, Mittelt!" Kalawarner shouted.

"Clear!" The small blonde woman shouted as she sent large shock of electricity through the brunette's chest. "Please come back to us!" She pleaded.

Issei's chest rose as his eyes opened widely. He took deep breath, his lungs filled with air after nearly ten minutes.

"Issei!" Rias cried happily as she and the other girls hugged him, being careful not to strain his body.

"What…happened?" He breathed. "Did…we…"

Rias bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Issei. We lost. I gave up after seeing that Riser was about to kill you." She shook her head. "I'm the weak one. It's my fault that all of you are in this situation."

Grayfia kept silent as she felt her heart stir by the redhead's words.

Issei weakly raised his hand and placed it on the redhead's hair, rubbing her crown gently as he gave her a small smile. "You're not weak, Rias." He said. "You're stronger than anyone I could know."

 _"You're stronger than anyone that I could know."_

Both Rias and Grayfia looked and they both swore that they can see a man with red hair, the same color and style as the younger Gremory's. His eyes were the same color as her own, but we're sharper. His skin tone was a shade or two lighter than her own.

'Sirzechs.' Grayfia thought as the visage of the older male faded and was replaced by Issei being hugged by the women. '...'

TDL

Ddraig open her eyes to the sight of her current wielder. **"How long do you intend to be training?"** She asked her host.

Issei sighed as small stream of smoke passed his lips. He was sitting crossed leg in the mindscape he shares with the mighty eight winged dragon. He stood and stretched his limbs, though in all honesty, it was not needed. "I'm sorry Ddraig. I let you down."

 **"You actually surprised me, Issei."** She chuckled as she looked as his face seemed to gain a slight expression of surprise. **"You need to beat that bird."** She said. **"And I know that you can beat him this time. But you will have to pay a price."**

Issei simply narrowed his eyes in thought. "Deal."

TDL

The brunette opened his eyes and was instantly greeted by the sight of his familiars, servant, Raynare and Kalawarner along with Ikyōto.

"Master/Boss!" The twins and Leone exclaimed as the leaped at him, hugging him in joy.

Issei hugged the three out of his familiars in return with a small sad smile. "Hey, girls." He greeted as they let him go. "Hey Ikyōto-san." He greeted the three legged crow.

 ** _"_** _It is good to see that you are well, Issei-san."_ The female voice said with a relieved tone. **"You had us worried there, kid."** The male voice added.

"Are you well, my lord?" Esdeath asked with small frown on her face.

"I'll live." He grunted as he stood off the bed. He looked to the side and noted both Mittelt and Asia was sleeping at the left side of him. "How long was I out?" He asked as he rubbed the hair of his blonde lovers.

"About three days, babe." Kalawarner answered as she sat by his right, Raynare joining her as she gave him a gentle smile.

Issei looked down. "I failed…" He muttered. "I let everyone down."

"It's over until it's actually over!" A female voice sang as a magical circle glowed, a woman appearing out of it. She is a beautiful woman with long, black hair tied into twin tails and violet eyes. She also has a young looking body being a about three inches taller than Mittelt, but has a G-cup breasts sized bust. She was dressed in a light armored breast plate with shoulder pads and knee bucklers, strapped to her side was a wand with a horned skull on it. She also wears a berate on her head that was pink. Under the armor she wears a blue shirt and black knee length pants along with blue shoes. "Good evening everyone." She greeted with a small bow as she pulled out an envelope. "I brought something for a young Hyoudou Issei." She said addressing the brunette devil.

Issei looked at the woman, sensing that she is a powerful being. "I'm sorry, but who are you? And what is that?" He asked as he pointed at the woman and then the letter.

The woman simply giggled. "My name isn't important right now. What is important is stopping that that mean bird." She said as she handed the letter to Esdeath as she was the closest. "I'll see you, Ise-kun!" She winked before vanishing in a bright flash.

Esdeath opened the letter and red through its contents. "It's an invitation to the engagement party in Makai." She said as she showed her master the letter, below it is a seal.

"Looks like someone wants us to crash the party." Raynare said as she looked at the sleeping blondes. "They patched you up since the day you passed out again, healing you of your internal organs being literally mushed." She sighed at the two.

"Then they'll have to stay and recover." He said as he stood off the bed and went to his closet. "Knightwalker, Scarlet, Esdeath, and Leone. You four stay here and keep an eye on everyone here. "Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mira. You three are coming with me." He said as he pulled out a shirt and put it on. "I'm not letting Rias with that bastard!" He growled as his eyes flashed green.

"Issei-san?" Asia murmured a she raised herself from the bed and looked as her love was by the clothing closet. "Issei-san!" She leaped off the bed and tackled him into the closet, peppering him with kisses as she cried for him.

He didn't get to say anything since Mittelt jumped at him too, loving the fact that the brunette was alive still.

The other girls smiled at the sight.

TDL

Rias sighed as she stood before a large mirror. She was dressed in a white strapless shin length dress that exposed her shoulder and fur rimmed topped over her cleavage with dark cream and transparent detached sleeves that reached to her wrists. She also wears a golden necklace around her neck.

"This feels more like a wedding dress than an engagement dress." She frowned at her reflection.

"But you do look well in it, Mistress Rias." One of the maids complimented with a small smile

'I would feel better if Issei were to see me in this instead.' She thought as Ravel appeared through a flaming magical circle along with Grayfia appearing from her own, the maids greeting the two with a bow.

"Greetings Elder Sister Rias." The youngest Phenex greeted with a small bow to the older devil. "You look very beautiful tonight." She complimented with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, Little Sister Ravel." The redhead gave the younger devil a smile.

"I will see you after the announcement." She bowed once again before a magical circle. "If you will excuse me." She then vanished in a red blaze.

Grayfia turned to the maids to address them. "I wish to have a few words with Lady Rias. And do make sure that Riser does not disturb her again." She ordered.

"Maybe next time we can cut more than his hands." A maid muttered.

"The nerve of that young man, despite being handsome, he has quite the womanizing attitude." Another added as the maids left the two other women alone in the room.

The room was deftly silent, not a word leaving the lips of the two devils.

Without a word Grayfia walked to the far younger devil and looked at her.

"Come to insult me more?" Rias questioned as she folded her arms over her bust. "Come to say how foolish it was to fight against fate? How foolish it was to face Riser in a Rating Game even though he has so much more experience than I do?" Some tears came down her face. "Come to say how right it is to suffer? Not to be able to be with someone that I have fallen for?" She choked slightly as she cupped her mouth and turned away, her shoulder shaking as she cried silently.

Grayfia couldn't say word. So decided to use action instead.

Rias was surprised at the woman's action, turning her around and then pulling her into a hug. A hug that surprised the younger devil since it carried the feeling of caring, and kindness.

Grayfia released her hold on the redhead and gave her a small smile, tears glimmering in her eyes. "I am so sorry, Little Sister." She said softly, gaining a wide eyed look from the Gremory heiress. "I allowed my anger to cloud my judgment, hurting you emotionally ever since that day." She then stepped back and bowed on her knees, her head down with her hand on the ground. "If it will please you, my Mistress, punish me as you see fit for the unfairness that I have treated you with over the years."

Rias raised the older woman and shook her head frantically. "No!" She shouted. "It was my fault. If I hadn't been so naïve then Elder Brother would…" She looked down. "Make a very beautiful wife out of you…" She muttered.

"None of that now." The older woman hushed the Gremory heiress as she rubbed her hair. "I have a lot to make up for." She said as she looked at the younger female. "And that will start soon." She said as she stood up, pulling the redhead with her. "Now please be ready, Lady Rias. An event will happen soon under Lord Lucifer's request."

Rias blinked in confusion. "What does father have planned?"

The silver haired woman only gave a small smile. "At first he was deeply against it, but now I believe it is the right course to do." She stepped back as a magical circle appeared under her. "I believe I owe your Pawn an apology as well." She said before she vanished.

"What is going on?" Rias sighed in wonder.

"Lady Rias. It is time." A maid said.

TDL

Ravel looked about as she was being talked to by various male devils. She had her eyes closed in a smiling manner, hiding the small frown behind the fan she held over her lips.

"It must be a very proud moment for the Phenex and Gremory households to be under one union." A male complemented with a small smile.

"Riser's lucky to have won a bride on this Rating Game." The second one chuckled.

"It was obvious that she was going to lose from the start." The third male chuckled. "Who does she think she is challenging someone with more experience than her?" He laughed.

"That's enough." Ravel halted at the trio before her, her eyes glowing with power. "I will not allow you to continue your insults to Elder Sister Rias." She warned them as Xuelan and Isabela, who was mow wearing a black and red half mask, flanked the youngest Phenex and cracked their knuckles.

The males wisely left the girl alone.

"Of course they would speak like that." She said as she snapped the fan shut and looked around. "Where is Elder Brother?" She questioned.

Yubelluna sighed. "He is…busy…at the moment."

"Who?" She frowned at her brother's exQueen.

"Maron, Buran, Li, and Ni." Kalawarner replied, earning a low growl from the young heiress.

'Then I fully do hope that this plan pulls through.' She thought before a small smile grace her face. "No matter." She sighed.

…

Kiba had a small cup of champagne in her hand. She was dressed in a two piece green dress with the top hanging off her left shoulder and the dress reaching to her shins with a slit on the left side up to her thigh. She also wears a set of black low heeled shoes. "She seems to be deep I thought." The blonde Knight commented before taking a sip of her drink.

"I honestly expected her to brag." Akeno giggled. She was dressed in a red kimono that has a black obi tied around her stomach, the dress carving out her figure in appreciated details. She was wearing a set of geta sandals.

"I don't like this." Konoko muttered. She was dress in one piece dress that was white with black flower decors on it. She was wearing a set of black shoes.

"Good evening, everyone." Sona greeted as she approached them with Tsubaki, Kiryuu, Momo, and Genshiro with her. She was dressed in a blue shin length dress and a dark blue shawl over her shoulders. Her shoes were blue.

Tsubaki was dressed in a kimono, this one being white with a blue obi sash around her stomach. She gave the group a nod in greeting. She was also wearing a set of geta sandals.

Aika was dressed on a one piece yellow dress that was designed with the right sleeve reaching to her wrists and a pair of yellow low heeled shoes.

Momo was dressed in a black dress with white shoulder puffed and reaches to her knees. She also wears a set of red neat slippers.

Genshiro was dressed in a white shirt with a black jacket over it a pair of pressed black pants and shoes with a black tie around his neck.

Sona offered a small smile to the Gremory Peerage members. "You have all done well during the Rating Game against Riser." She complimented them. "And it was clearly above all the spectators expectations. Lady Phenex praised you all for giving her son a good run for his money." She laughed little. "How is Issei doing?" She asked with a concerned flash in her eyes.

"Asia and Mittelt stayed behind to heal him for the past days." Kiba said as rubbed her hair a bit.

"Out of all of us, he pushed himself the hardest." Akeno sighed sadly.

"No kidding." Aika said. "You saw what he did. He fought back. And fought back hard."

"Issei-sempai." Koneko muttered.

"I'm sure he's fine." Momo encourages, she herself was worried for the brunette.

"Thank you for your kind words." Akeno smiled at them. "But I don't believe that it's over yet."

"Rias-sama might still say no." Koneko said.

Just then, Lady Phenex, Lord Phenex, and Riser appeared through his flaming circle. He was now dressed in full white clothes. Wearing a white opened coat with matching pants and black shoes. His chest was basically in view. He held his hands up. "Famed noble devils of Makai!" He greeted them all as his parents took two seats out of the four empty ones by the end of the large ball room. "I thank you all to this glorious attendance!"

The nobles gave a small applause, boosting the young man's ego.

He then raised his arms, silencing the applause as he gave a smug smile. "We are here to make a wondrous history, the union between I, Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory Household. We now formally announce our intent in marriage." He then held his hand to the area before him. "Now without further a due, I now introduce to you, my bride to be, Rias Gremory!" He gleefully announced.

Rias then appeared in a red magical circle a wedding head piece worn over her hair. She gave the attendant devils a small bow in greeting, idly not noticing the aura of her parents. She wondered that what her mother told her before was true at all. A smile graced her face at the thought.

Ravel looked sadly at the Gremory heiress. 'I hope everything goes well for you, Elder Sister.' She hoped.

The door was suddenly kicked open, bruised guards flying through it and falling before the gathered guesses. Their armors shown signs of battle. Some were broken and slight burns on them. Others with frosted parts and melted pieces of unworldly metals. Others was chunks seems to be bitten off of them.

"Man, the guess service here is horrible." Issei commented as he stepped into the large ball room, followed by Esdeath, Scarlet, Knightwalker, and Leone. Looking around the devils in the room, he was glad that he decided to change his plan.

 _Flashback_

 _"You want us to what?!" His fallen lovers shouted in shock._

 _"Lasciati andare con te, il mio amore (Please let us go with you, my love)" Asia urged._

 _"I want to help you as much as I should, Issei-sama." Mira added._

 _"Sorry. But no." Issei shook his head. "I'm only taking Esdeath, Leone, Knightwalker, and Scarlet with me. We're going to Makai, a complete devil territory. With you three coming with me and the most of the devils not knowing that you defected from Gregory, they're going to jump to the chance and assume that the fallen angels has decided to attack. Some the the oldies will look for an excuse to attack the faction and maybe hunt you down too. Asia is staying because I'm sure that most people know of her a Twilight Healing. Obviously they'll try to take her down first. Mira, you're staying because I don't want you to fight your friends." He gave his reasons._

 _"So you're saying that's it's okay for only you to risk your life, Ise?" Raynare asked her love as she stepped towards him, the scantily clad woman using her height as a term to get her love to see reason._

 _"Don't think I'll let you go alone, babe." Kalawarner said as she folded her arms below her bust._

 _"We almost lost you once, my dear." Mittelt said as she walked to him and cupped his face. "We will not lose you again."_

 _"I don't want you to get hurt like that again." Asia teared slightly._

 _Issei was finding it hard to go against his plan, but he had to remain firm. He brought his lovers and servant into a hug. "I'm sorry girls, but I want to do this. I would have done the same thing if any of you were in this situation like Rias." He said as he looked at them with a small smile._

 _Raynare looked down. "Fine. But you owe Mira some good master servant time."_

 _Issei tapped his chin thought in mock thought. "Sure" He smiled at the bluenette. "I promised Kiba-chan that we would take Koneko to get some candy. Would you like to come with us?"_

 _The Phenex's ex-Pawn's eyes light up. "Hai, Issei-sama." She nodded._

 _The brunette nodded with a smile as he patted her head. "I'll make sure we have a lot of fun, okay?" He said._

 _The bluenette nodded her head, enjoying the warmth through their link. 'He really is a nice master.' She happily thought._

 _Asia stepped to her love and hugged him. "Please come back safely, Issei."_

 _"I will." He promised as he hugged her and pecked her lips. "I'll bring Rias-san back and we'll all be together again."_

 _Raynare walked to the brunette after he released the blonde ex-nun. "I'll still don't like this." She huffed. "But you're dead set on this." She more than stated. Seeing him nod firmly, she sighed. She then smiled before she pecked his lips. "You better give that bird a good beating for all that shit he pulled." She said._

 _"Ddraig and I have a plan." He responded with a small grin._

 _Kalawarner simply pulled him into a deep kiss, shoving her tongue into his mouth. "Come back to us, okay babe?" She breathed as she pressed her forehead to his own._

 _"I will have to since I don't want to leave either of you." He smiled._

 _Mittelt went and hugged him closely, pressing her head against his chest. "You are an idiot to go alone, my dear." She said as she felt him hug her back in return, pulling her close to him._

 _"I know." He chuckled before he raised her chin and looked into her slightly teared eyes. "But I already said that I would do anything for my loved ones."_

 _"Indeed." The blonde Cyv agreed with a small sigh before pecking his lips. "Come back safely, my dear. We will be waiting for you."_

 _Mira walked to her master. She honestly didn't know what to say. She was surprised when the wielder of Ddraig kissed her forehead._

 _"I'll be back." He grinned as he held up the invitation paper. "Now how do I work with this?" He wondered as he looked at the seal._

 _The seal then glowed and a portal opened up._

 _"Well okay." He nodded as he turned to his familiars. 'I should just accept the fact that they're my girlfriends now.' He wondered. "You ladies ready?"_

 _Leone grinned, her animalistic features in view. "I was made ready." She said as she slammed her fist against her large padded hand._

 _"We will always be ready to aid you, master." Twins said as one._

 _"Where ever my lord goes, I will also follow." Esdeath proclaimed with a small grin._

 _Issei smiled at his lovers, all eight of them, before he turned to the portal. As he took a step forward he paused, a memory flashed through his mind._

 _Flashback-flashback_

 _"Ise-kun!" A seven year old Issei's right hand was being held by an eight year old Rias. The redhead child smiling brightly in her one piece purple dress. "You're going to marry me when we get older, right?" She asked._

 _The little boy blinked and was about to reply until his left hand was grabbed._

 _"No." An eight year old Sona dressed in a blue one piece dress replied with a small frown and a blush on her face. "He will marry me." She claimed._

 _"No me!" The redhead shot back._

 _"Who will you choose, Issei." The young Sona requested, both girls holding his hands as they stare into his eyes._

 _Flashback-flashback ends._

 _Issei shook his head slightly. 'Was that…a memory' He wondered._

 _"Is there something wrong, my lord?" Esdeath asked her master._

 _Issei simply smile and waved his hand. "Nothing. Just a plot twist or something." He quickly said before he leaped through the portal, his familiars following him without hesitation, the portal soon closing behind them._

 _Mittelt huffed as she folded her arms. "That idiot." She muttered._

 _"But he's our idiot." Kalawarner smiled._

 _"True." Raynare agreed with a smile. She then patted the blonde ex-nun's head. "I'm sure he'll be fine." She assured the worried devil._

 _"I wish there was something I can do." She said._

 _The portal then opened once again, Issei sticking his head out. "Uhm, Asia. I need your help with something very important."_

 _"Hai?" She blinked._

 _Flashback end_

Issei heard one of the guards roared from behind, rushing at him with a spear. He simply ducked under the thrust and flipped him over, sending the armored person flying. "Is this how you welcome a guess?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Issei!" Rias smiled at her Pawn.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Ramza shouted as he stood up, glaring at the brown haired wielder of Ddraig. "How dare you disturb this union!" He bellowed. "Guards! Get them!" He shouted.

Several of the guards rushed towards them, weapons bared and ready for blood.

"Esdeath, make a wall between us and the guesses. I don't want any innocents hurt. Then the four of us will have a little competition." He grinned.

"As you command, my lord." Esdeath said as she raised her arms, walls if ice separating the guesses form the guards as they still charged at them.

The four then stood in line and took in a deep breath.

 _"Tenryū no (Sky dragon's...) !"_

 _"Hyōryū no (Ice dragon's...)!"_

 _"Yōryū no (Lava dragon's...)"_

 _"Karyū no (Fire dragon's…)_

 _"Hōkō (Roar)!"_ The four roared, Issei sending a tornado of wind, Esdeath a storm of ice, Knightwalker a spray of lava, and Scarlet a stream of fire.

It should be noted that they toned down their attacks, only burning, severely burning, and freezing the guards.

The guesses were amazed by the young devil's power and command over those females.

"Who is this upstart?" A female asked.

"How is he so strong?" A male wondered.

Issei held up an invitation card. "My name is Hyoudou Issei, Rias Gremory-sama's eight counted Pawn. I was invited and your guards were clearly ordered to not let me in. Even when one of them muttered that my card was a personal invitation." He declared. "I've come to save Ria-chan." He said as he burned the paper. "So either step aside, fried bird or I'll give you a real trouncing." He said in a challenging manner.

'Issei…' Rias thought with a blush as small pet-name he said.

"How dare you!" The Riser shouted as his burning aura was wavering around his body. "Guards! Get them!" The young male shouted as more armored devils come out.

'Such a daring young man.' Lady Phenex thought.

"Kid's got balls, I'll tell you that." Karlamine chuckled.

"What a thing to say." Ravel sighed.

Sona smiled at the sight of the Pawn glad that he was okay.

Genshiro saw the smile his King directed at his fellow Pawn and frowned. 'This isn't fair.' He thought in jealousy.

"Should we help him out?" Kiba questioned with a smile.

"Ufufufufu." Akeno giggled as she licked her lips. "I don't see why not."

"Hai." Koneko nodded.

"Xuelan, Isabela, Karlamine, Yubelluna. Stop the guards." She ordered them.

"Hai, Ravel-sama." They nodded before they leap at the guards.

"Go on, Issei." Kiba said as she cut through of the guards with a wooded staff.

"We'll clear the way for you!" Karlamine added, cutting through some of the guards with her dagger.

"Took you time coming here." Xuelan said as she palmed a guard away, several bowling over from the one she launched.

"You're late, sempai." Koneko plainly said as she kicked a guard in the side.

Several more guards began pouring in the ballroom, but were blasted away by an explosion and lightning strikes.

"Ara, ara." Akeno giggled with Yubelluna standing by her side. "Finally reached."

"Go on, Issei." Yubelluna nodded her head at the redhead devil.

"Hai!" He smiled.

"What is going on here?!" Ramza shouted as he stepped forward, his aura burning brightly. "What is your servant doing ruining such an event!" He shouted at the Gremory heiress.

"A little entertainment I prepared of course." Zeoticus said with a small chuckle as he, Venelana, and Grayfia appeared via a magical circle. "What do you think, my dear?"

Zeoticus has the appearance of a middle-aged, handsome looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied as a loose ponytail with a black hairband. His regular eyes are like Rias'. He also has a short and red beard. He wears triple layered spread spiked spaulders on his shoulders with a red cape bellowing to his feet. He also wears a crimson breast plate over his chest. Under the small armor he wears a white shirt tucked under a set of purple baggy pants that is held by two crossed belts and black pointed shoes.

"I must say, I am impressed so far, dear." The Venelana giggled. Venelana looks very much like her daughter, Rias, only with shorter brown hair that is spiked at the sides with two bangs framing the sides of her face to her chest and violet eyes. She appears around the same age as her daughter. She was dressed in a white dress with silver accent that has a dip to show a portion of her H-cup bust. Her shoes were silver.

A second circle glowed besides them and the woman that gave Issei the letter appeared with a smile on her face.

"Didn't I tell you that he was good?" She laughed a bit.

Without a command, many of the occupants bow before the three, minus Issei, his familiars, Riser and Ramza.

The current wielder of Ddraig can feel the power rolling off the man in massive waves. 'I don't think I can take him on…yet' He thought as he held his hand up, stopping his partners from attacking the obviously powerful male. 'Who is this guy?' He wondered.

"Father?" Rias called the man, who simply smiled at her.

"F-Father?" The brunette repeated in shock.

"Allow me to introduce myself,Pawn of my daughter. "I am Maou Lucifer, Zeoticus Gremory."

"Maou Leviathan, Serafall Sitri." The now revealed Maou giggled as she greeted the brunette with a wink. "Sona-tan was right. You do look even more handsome in person!"

"E-Elder Sister!" Sona shouted in embarrassment as she looked away from Issei's gaze. 'This is embarrassing!' She thought.

"So these are two out of the four Maou." He muttered to himself. "And the lady is So-chan's sister." He added, but blinked at how he addressed the Sitri heiress. 'Where did that come from?' He thought. Now that he thought about it, he addressed Rias with a nickname too.

Unfortunately for him, his Peerage members and the Sitri members heard him.

"What is the meaning of this, Zeoticus!" Ramza shouted. "How is this a good time to consider someone attacking us as entertainment?!" He continued as he marched towards the four.

Zeoticus raised his hand to stop, the maid. "May I remind you, Ramza, that you are to address me as Lord Lucifer, Maou-sama, or Lord Gremory." He said coldly as his eyes flashed and he flared his power, causing many of the occupants to choke. "Is that under stood?" He said.

"Y-Yes…Lord Gremory." He muttered.

"Good." He smiled as he released the pressure, allowing many of the room occupants to breathe. He then turned to Riser. "I admit that the Rating Game was very amusing to watch. Especially when you made a foolish deal with my daughter and your Peerage."

Riser felt his anger flare momentarily, but held it back knowing that he would be utterly destroyed.

"However against my daughter, who was inexperienced in the activity, gave you one hell of a comeback. Not only that she was short a Knight and Rook."

"So you've come to mock me." Riser asked, a bit of anger slipping through his tone. He sent a glare towards the brunette.

"Not at all." He smiled. "The Rating Game would've been meaningless. Also my old family would be feeling pretty embarrassed." He chuckled. "I wanted something a little flashy for my daughter's engagement party. Who would have thought five dragons and a lion would have busted that door down." He added as he turned to Issei and the group. "You there, Hyoudou. I wanted see you fight again, so had Grayfia set up some arrangements."

Riser instantly caught on to the plan and smiled darkly. "I see."

"This will be a match between a dragon and a phoenix." The Maou Lucifer said as he turned and walked towards the two seats, his wife, maid, and Serafall following suit. He sat on the chair, gently pulling his wife unto his lap as Serafall sat by his left and Grayfia stood by his right. "Wielders of two very powerful abilities facing against each other will make an amazing show."

TDL

Both Issei and Riser stood in a dimensional field, it was a rather large arena with four corners that had large statue of the Bishop, Rook, Knight, and Queen. The area had a blood red colored sky that reflected on the arena itself.

…

"Father what are you doing?" Rias asked.

"Your mother and I have been thinking of this the wrong way." Zeoticus explained as his wife entwined their fingers. "We wanted you to be happy with someone powerful, overlooking the fact on how Riser treats his servants and Peerage members."

"True we wanted the devils to strive again like in the days of old, but forcing you into a loveless marriage was something of a complete last resort." Her mother added. "We want you to be happy, Rias." She smiled at her daughter. "And if this is the only way to do it, then so it be."

Rias looked at the dimensional mirror, seeing Issei and Riser facing each other. She clasps her hand together. 'Please be careful, Ise.' She hoped.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Zeo-tan?" Serafall asked as she handed him a document, two signatures on it along with two symbols belonging to two households.

"I am." He nodded as he raised his left hand pressed it on the paper, the Gremory's sigil burning besides the other two. 'I can see it in her eyes.' He thought as he looked at his daughter gazing upon the Boost active brunette.

…

Issei remembered the conversation he has with the red haired male.

 _Flashback._

 _"I want you to break Riser." The Maou Lucifer stated as he and Issei were alone a separate room from the ball._

 _"Hai?" He blinked._

 _Zeoticus chuckled as he leaned against the wall. "I'll be honest with you; I don't like Ramza nor do I like Riser. Out of the four children that Lisvaria has, the third child is my least favorable."_

 _"Harsh." Issei flinched._

 _"But the truth." He said. "Do you like my daughter?" He asked._

 _"I've honestly got a crush on her. It developed after I became a devil and a part of her Peerage." He replied. "Hell, I have romantic feelings to the whole peerage. I'm dating Asia-chan, Ria-chan's Bishop. The three fallen angels that I know that you are aware of; Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittal. I'm also involved with my familiars too."_

 _The man nodded. "Good enough. I want you to show those nobles the power of the Sekiryūtei (Crimson Dragon Emperor)." He said as he motioned the young teen to follow him out of the room, meeting the gathered devils._

 _End Flashback_

"So what reward would you like if you managed to beat Riser, young Hyoudou?" Zeoticus asked out of blue.

"No need to offer any type of reward this mere low class devil." Ramza sneered.

"But he is a devil none the less." The red haired man countered. "I'm making him do something that would benefit both my daughter and her Peerage, so I will reward him in kind." He leaned against his seat. "So what do you wish for young Hyoudou? Nobility? We can give you a fare high rank. Women? I'm sure you can attract many of them with that power of yours. You may have anything that you heart desires." He spoke smoothly.

"I want Rias to make her own choices. Her life is her own. Not some laws that can dictate how she lives." He declared as he stared at the reflection of the two Maou above the dimensional arena.

"Issei…" Rias eyes teared.

Sona smiled. "I envy you, Ri-ri." She said.

"You should be, So-so." Rias smiled.

"Want to wear a wedding dress too, So-tan?" The younger looking, but older Sitri sibling asked her sister. "I bet you'll look good for Ise-chan here." She laughed.

"Elder Sister?!" Sona wailed as she covered her face, hiding the large blush that broke through her defenses. Hearing her three counted Pawn and Bishop laughed did not help. Hearing her Queen hold back a giggle caused her to raise her hand, a ball of water gathering over it. "Not. One. Word." She hissed at the three.

Zeoticus chucked as his wife smiled at the selfless request. "Granted. But only if you win, boy."

"Then I'll break him. Ready Ddraig?" He asked the dragoness sealed within his left arm.

 **[BOOST!]** The gem shined brightly.

"Do you really think you can beat my son, boy!" Ramza's face showed.

"He got driven into the corner, remember?" The brunette retorted. "I think it can happen again."

"I'll melt your lips shut so I don't have to hear your impudent words in five seconds!" Riser declared.

"And sta~rt!" The female Maou shouted.

 **[BOOST!]**

Riser suddenly used his flaming wings to close the distance between them. With a roar he gripped the young Hyoudou's shoulder and slammed him into the far wall. "I'll boil your blood!" He raged.

 **[BOOST!]**

"Promotion: Queen, Rook, Knight." The symbols glowed on his forehead before he slammed it against Risers. "Cool down!" Issei shouted before slamming his forehead against the male Phenex once again, forcing the man to step back from the force due to how fast the blows came. The brown haired devil then took in a deep breath.

'Using wind, huh?' The Phenex thought as he raised his right hand a ball of flame burning to life. He then rushed at him with a battle cry.

What Riser did not know is that Issei was sucking in the moisture in the air. " _Suiryū no Hōkō (Water dragon's roar_ )!" He shouted shooting a twisting torrent of water that surprised and pushed the older male away in a small flood. Mentally nodding at his attack, he went through the rest of his plan.

 _'Remember that a Phenex is a fire using devil, so certain elements like wind and fire can be helpful to him in battle.'_ Mittelt's voice rang through his mind. _"Your best option is to use snow, ice, and water."_ She added.

 _"Just keep landing those hits on him."_ Kalawarner said with a smile.

"Gotta keep the pressure on that fucker." Issei muttered as he rushed towards the coughing blonde. He attacked without hesitation as he swung his fist down on him. "Hyōryū no Kōri no ken (Ice dragon's glacial fist)!" He shouted as he slammed his fist against the man's chest, caving in the area around them in a large crater and gaining astonished looks by the devil spectators. He then leaped back as water gathered around him. " _Suiryū no Danteki (Water Dragon's Bullet Droplets!)"_ He shouted as he pelted the older devil with bullet like water drops. He then landed on the ground again and rushed in.

 **[BOOST!]** The gem flashed once again.

"RAAH!" Riser shouted as flames covered his body and began to steam the water up. The fire began to incase him on a burning sphere, the temperature rising higher.

 **[BOOST!]**

Issei held his gauntlet arm up, the gem glowing brightly. "Let's go, Ddraig!" He shouted.

 **[OVER BOOST! BALANCE BREAKER!]**

Issei's form glowed green as the armor growing from his left arm as a second gauntlet appeared over his right arm, also growing up to his shoulder. Rounded spiked shoulder guards appeared and a chest plate flashed to existence. A back armor opened up and closed on him as thighs and leg guards appeared. His feet were fitted into three toed sharp foot wears with a single spike at the heel. A helmet folded over his head with two eye shaped visors and two yellow spikes protruded from the forehead back and two more from the jaw forward. The helmet was shaped like a humanoid dragon's, the face was a bit stretched to look between that of a human and a lizard's The eyes glowed green as a large gem appeared over the chest, elbows, and knees, glowing brightly as the armor gained a deep Crimson color. A ponytail grew out of the helmet shaped like a dragon's tail with a sharp spear tip.

 ** _["Boosted Gear, Sekiryūtei no yoroi (Armor of the Crimson Dragon Emperor!"]_** Both dragoness and devil exclaimed as one.

…

"Balance Breaker." Zeoticus chuckled. "Never thought I'd see that again." He hummed as he rubbed his small beard.

"Is there something wrong, dear?" Venelana asked.

"Is it me or does the armor look more dragon like?" He quizzed, as his wife looked at the viewer.

…

 **"You're in for it now, Riser!"** Issei growled.

 **'Don't forget the time limit.'** Ddraig snarled.

'Will do!' The brunette thought as the back of his armor opened in six compartments, three behind each shoulders, and green energy gathered there, seconds later he launched with incredible speed at the blonde male. Instantly with the boosters, he was before the Phenex, turning his body with right leg out with a torrent of water swirling around it. **_"Suiryūkyaku (Water Dragon's kick)!"_** The blow was hard enough to make the blonde devil bend over his leg.

"Ghua!" Riser coughed as he crashed against a wall.

 ** _"Suiryū no Kassō (Water Dragon's Vortex Talon)!"_** Issei shouted as water gathered along his clawed toes. He began kicking relentlessly at the blond male, his legs and water cutting him up.

…

"Amazing." Momo awed at the power of the eight counted Pawn.

"As expected of him." Sona nodded.

"Maybe I should give him my panties as a reward this time, hm?" Aika thought as she nudged the Queen of the Sitri heiress' Peerage. "You're probably wearing some special kind, right?"

Tsubaki simply turned her face to the side, hiding the small blush that she's fighting back.

"Hohoho~." The Pawn laughed. "You wouldn't mind if I take a picture of it, right?" She chuckled before a splash of water fell on her, wetting her and making her splutter as some water has falling in her mouth.

Sona looked at her Pawn. "Stop it, Aika." She commanded.

"Hai…." The hazel eyed devil whined.

Genshiro was watching his fellow Pawn in both anger and jealousy. 'How the hell is he so strong?!' He thought. 'He's been a devil longer than me by a day and he can take on a powerful devil like him already!' He gripped his fist. 'Even worse.' He glanced at his King. 'He even has your attention too, Sona?'

…

Issei leaped up as smashed his fists together, the gems on his armor glowing green as he held them apart and a basket ball sized red ball of energy grew.

 **[TWENTY]**

Issei punched the sphere and it shot like a canon. He cursed as Riser was able to dodge it.

 **[TWENTY NINE!]**

The armored brunette used his boosted speed for his next attack

"What the hell is that?" The Phenex heir growled as his wounds heal after he rolled out of the way, the blast of the attack pushing him a bit further than needed too. "Are you some kind of monster?!" He yelled as he looked up

 **[TWENTY EIGHT!]**

 **"I'm a dragon!"** Issei growled from behind Riser, his left hand up with a wind around his clawed fingers. **_"Tenryū no Saiga (Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang)!"_** He swung his hand down, creating a slashing wind.

 **[TWENTY SEVEN]**

Riser crossed his arms, taking damage to them as blood spurted from his wounds and he was pushed back by the blast of the force. He growled in anger is they heal, the temperature rising tremendously. "Think you can beat me with those little sighs?!" He bellowed as he rushed towards him with flames shrouding his form.

 **[TWENTY SIX!]**

Issei match his rush. And as if to insult the Phenex heir, Issei held out his palm. **_"Tenryū no Toiki (Sky dragon's sigh)"_** He shouted as he send a rather large ball of vacuum air unto the Phenex heir.

 **[TWENTY FIVE]**

"Damned annoying brat!" Riser stood his charge against the force and was successful in breaking through it. Grinning, he raised his hands and sends a torrent of flames at the armored, Pawn, engulfing him in it.

 **[TWENTY FOUR!]**

 **"You think your flames can burn me?!"** Issei shouted with a roar as he rushed out of the flames.

 **[TWENTY THREE!]**

"Behold the flames of the immortal phoenix!" Riser shouted as his form was shrouded in flames once again. The flame formed into a pillar and then bursts, revealing his transformed state. "I'm getting tired of you getting in my way!" He shouted as he raised his hands, a large ball of fire blazing to life and then proceeded to grow in size. "Prepare to be incinerated!"

 **[TWENTY TWO!]**

 **"I'll douse that flame of yours!"** Issei challenged as water gathered around him. He rushed forward as the liquid element formed before him, changing its shape as he leaped forward with right leg stretched out, preforming a jump kick. **_"Suiryū no Kaiyōaida (Water Dragon's Oceanic Break)!"_** He shouted as the form shaped to that of a massive shark, rivaling the size of Riser's attack.

The spectators look in awe as the two attacks collide, a large explosion of fire and steam erupted from the opposing forces.

Many of Issei friends were shocked at the sight of the crimson armored teen flying off the side, crashing onto the ground.

'If it wasn't for this armor…' Issei mentally grunted as he stood up.

 **[TWENTY ONE]**

"You're scared, right?" Riser laughed as he hovered over the downed male. "You're just useless without that Boosted Gear!"

Issei stood as he patted his sides and rubs his armored arms before he stood ready. **"I'm still kicking that chicken ass of yours!"** He shouted.

 **[TWENTY!]**

"Foolish commoner!" The Phenex heir shouted as he rushed towards him, talon clawed hand blazing with fire.

Issei decide to do the same with his left fist. 'Fight fire with fire I guess.' He thought. **_"Karyū no Tekken (Fire Drgaon's Iron Fist)!"_** He shouted as he drove his enflamed gauntlet fist into the older male's gut, earning him a blow to his helmet head at the left side.

 **[NINETEEN!]**

Riser felt immense pain in his stomach before coughing a glob of blood. He looked down to his stomach and saw that he had something pierced in his skin and was burning him rather badly. He screamed as he reached down and pulled whatever it was, burning his hand as he instantly let go of the item.

 **[EIGHTEEN!]**

Many of the devils watch as something small glinted as it the floor, majority flinching at the sight of the item that hurt the Phenex heir.

 **[SEVENTEEN!]**

"A…cross?" Riser gritted his teeth in pain as his healing factor was slowed immensely. "H-How?" He grunted. He watched as Issei walked towards the item and picked it up, shocking many at the fact that the devil is able to take a blessed item. "How the fuck are you able to hold it?!" He shouted.

 **[SIXTEEN]**

 **"Simple really."** The brunette smiled behind his helmet. **"I borrowed this from Asia-chan to have a better advantage over you."** He said as he held the cross gently. **"Did you forget that she was a nun?"** He reminded him.

 **[FIFTEEN!]**

"You bastard child!" Riser growled as he stood up, his flaming clawed hand over his wounded stomach. "Why aren't you hurt? Despite being a devil and wearing an armor, you should be in some type of pain too!"

 **[FOURTEEN!]**

Issei didn't say anything, but pulled out gallon sized bottle and tossed it at the male.

Upon seeing the item, The third offspring of the Phenex household launched a small ball of fire, destroying it and spilling the contents over the two.

Many can see that it was a clear liquid. Almost like…

…

"Is that water?" Momo asked.

"I don't think it's your normal kind of water." Sona replied with a frown.

"I can sense some holy properties on it." Tsubaki muttered with widened eyes.

Aika instantly caught on. "Issei, you idiot!" She shouted.

…

Riser chuckled as the clear liquid was falling towards them. "You think some water can stop me, boy?" He taunted.

 **[THIRTEEN!]**

 **"Who said that it was just normal water, hm?"** The current user of the Boosted Gear chuckled.

A drop of water fell on the Phenex heir's shoulder, instantly dousing the flames and burning him. He cried out as he was then pelted by the water, moving around as the holy properties of the water were burning him.

Issei simply stood there as the water fell on him as well, small streams of steam coming off him, but nothing much.

 **[TWELVE!]**

"Guaaaah!" Riser screamed as his form was billowed in steam, his skin practically burning and melting off as his blood seemed to be boiling on contact, forcing him to return to his human form. "It burns! It fucking burns!" He shouted in pain.

 **[ELEVEN!]**

 **"Hurts, doesn't it?"** Issei retorted as he gathered wind in his palm and swing it in an arc, blowing the steam off the devil heir.

 **[TEN!]**

"How!?" He gritted his teeth. His skin and body was ruined, but Issei can see the slow regeneration kicking in. "Even with that damned armor on, you shouldn't be able to have such a high resistance to-" His sentence was cut off once he saw a figure began to appear behind the armored brunette the figure of the mighty red dragon, Ddraig roaring to the heavens before glaring down on him. "Don't tell me…" He muttered, fear evidence in his voice.

 **[NINE!]**

He gems on Issei's armor glowed as his eyes did the same. A low growl escaped the helmet.

 **[EIGHT!]**

 **"What would you offer as sacrifice to protect Yubelluna?"** The Sekiryūtei (Crimson Dragon Emperor) asked as he stepped forward, holy water gathering around his left arm up to his elbow and freezes as water dripped from his fingertips.

 **[SEVEN!]**

 **"What would you sacrifice to protect Karlamine?"** His right arm was engulfed in flames with hints of green as lava dripped to the ground.

 **[SIX!]**

 **"What would you sacrifice for Xuelan?"** His left leg was covered in wind, forming a small tornado up to his knees.

 **[FIVE!]**

 **"What would you offer as sacrifice to protect Mira?"** He asked as a blizzard formed around his right leg up to his knee.

 **[FOUR!]**

With each step Issei took Riser's slowly regenerating body tried to move away. But it was useless. His body was too far broken and the multi elemental wielding dragon drawing near him was not making it easier. His mind was racing in different scenarios as he could not comprehend the fact that he was losing to this Low-class devil.

 **[THREE!]**

 **"I didn't just offer something small."** Issei growled out as he crossed his arms over his chest in an 'X' formation. **"I offered my body!"** He shouted as the elements burst from him. **"If it's to protect the people I care about now and in future, then this prize is nothing!"** He shouted as he stood in a horse stance and bent his legs as he opened his arms moving his hands to form a circle over the gem over his chest. The elements began to swirl around him until it traveled to his chest, turning and spinning into a compressed ball of holy elements.

 **[TWO!]**

…

"Issei…" Rias teared at the resolve of her Pawn, other women feeling their hearts flutter at his bold sacrifice to the people he cares about.

"This young man is willing to offer his body like that?" A male devil said in respect, many of the other nobles mumbling among each other at the bold move.

…

"Stop!" The Phenex heir shouted. "You win!" He yelled.

 **[ONE!]**

 **"Not convincing enough!"** He muttered as he went back to his horse stance, the elemental ball whirling rapidly. **_"Doragonbarē no gōon (Dragon Valley's Roar)!"_ ** He shouted as a visual of multiple dragons appeared behind him, all with their massive maws open as if they themselves were adding their elements to the attack.

…

"Ебена мать (Holy shit)!" Aika said in shock as she saw the large beam traverse towards the wounded devil, the shock wave from the blast breaking the tiles behind the armored teen.

"He really is going to become the strongest Pawn." Momo gasps.

Sona chuckled, catching her Peerage's attention. "He really is, isn't he."

'To have gained such power in a short while. You truly are an interesting person, Hyoudou.' Tsubaki praised.

'This…is so not fair!' Genshiro mentally growled.

…

"Xiànzài wǒ zhēn de xiǎng hé tā dǎ yī chǎng bǐsài (Now I really want to have a match with him)" Xuelan grinned.

"No. I'm first!" Karlamine grinned. "You saw how he used that spear during the Rating Game?"

"I would not mind a little spar myself." Isabella muttered as she rubbed her mask.

"You will all have your fun when this is over." Ravel smiled.

…

Riser couldn't help but stare as the attack that was coming closer to him, the sounds of a various dragons roaring keeping him rooted in place. 'T-This is the end for me?' He thought.

 **[COUNT OFF!]**

The armored suddenly shattered and the beam exploded before making contact with its target, the blast sending the Phenex heir tumbling before he crashed against the wall.

Issei dropped to his knees, panting in exhaustion as he looked at the battered body of the Phenex heir Riser.

"You…fool." Riser gurgle as he raised his head, dried blood splattered over his face that was half healed. His flesh was hanging and his right eyes was missing. "Don't you know that this marriage is important to the devil world and its kind?" He breathed out.

"This is the first time that you mentioned the devil race." Issei panted as he stood up. "No." He shook his head. "You don't care about the race." He took a few steps forward.

"A child like you shouldn't interfere." The Phenex heir's left hand twitched.

Issei gathered some of the water around him, forming it around his left fist. "I don't care." He muttered to the older male. "I made Rias cry. I made Akeno sad. I made Koneko-chan feel bad. I couldn't help Kiba-chan during the match. A lot people got hurt through my actions and pretty damn sure more shit will hit the fan in the future. But guess what you grilled bastard. I'm willing to go beyond everything to make sure that those tears will be tears of joy!" The gauntlet glowed brightly. _"Gia kaihō: Seinaru guntai (Gear Liberation: Holy Armament)!"_

Riser struggled to get up, managing the action thanks to his healing factor. He growled at the brunette. "Rias will be mine. And there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Kicking your ass will definitely do!" The brunette shouted as he rushed in ad slammed his holy enhance fist into the older male's gut, earning him a cough of blood from the blonde and doubling over the fist.

Riser fell to his knees, coughing globs of blood from the blow and the holy damage he received. 'This is…impossible.' He thought.

Issei panted as he raised his fist again and was about to deliver the finishing blow. Before he can crash his fist once again, two hands stopped him.

"It's finished, Issei." Ravel said to the brunette, revealing to be the one holding his shoulder. "You've won." She added

 _"Winner, Hyoudou Issei."_ Grayfia announced.

…

"Issei." Rias smiled at the sight of her Pawn's victory.

"Congratulations, Ri-ri." Sona nodded at her fellow devil heiress.

"Thank you, So-so." Rias smiled at her childhood friend. She then looked at her. "Do you…remember?" She asked her.

"I have always." She looked down in slight shame. "But because of the incident…"

Rias simply walked to her fellow King ranked and hugged her. "No worries." She smiled. "We'll pull through with this."

"Sona-sama." Tsubaki called her King with Aika and Momo standing by her. "It is time to get ready."

"I understand." The Sitri heiress nodded. "I will see you in a while, Rias." She gave a small bow before leaving with her three female Peerage members following her.

"Looks like the match is over." Zeoticus smiled at the happy look of his daughter, glad that the brunette did win.

…

"I lost." Riser whispered. "I lost." He breathed. "I lost. I lost. I lost. I LOST!" He bellowed a fire bursts from his form, many of the devils watch as the flames grew large and rose, showing Riser holding up a rather large ball of fire the size of the ORC club house. "I refuse to accept that this little spat defeated me!" He yelled with a crazed look in his eyes. "If I can't have Rias then you sure as hell can't!" He threw the large ball at the two. "Burn to ashes!"

Issei moved grabbed the youngest Phenex offspring and turned his back to the attack. "Promotion: Rook!" His body glowed red as the symbol appeared on his forehead.

'He could have escaped, but chose to protect me?' Ravel thought with blushing cheeks.

'I better survive this or Lisvaria-san is going to short one child!' The brunette hoped.

Before the large ball reached the duo a magical seal appeared, a woman and a man stepping out. "My, my. Looks like the little chick decided to throw a tantrum." She said in a cool tone. "Must have shown him quite a lesson, Issei." The woman giggled and she looked at him with a smile.

"Livia-san!?" He blinked.

"Elder Sister Livia?! Eldest Brother Ruval." Ravel smiled at her two older siblings

"You're father has spoiled you way too much, Little Brother Riser." The man intoned. He looked like Riser safe for his hair resembling the colors of Ravel and seems to be in his early thirties. His hair was tied in a low back ponytail and was held by a small red bow at the bottom. He wears a red suit with a white seven feathered shaped tailed coat and red pants along with orange shoes.

The man simply raised his hand and stopped the giant ball from hitting his youngest sibling and the Pawn, the scorching heat not even bothering him. "Looks like your spark has gotten a bit hotter." He hummed as he sent his aura through the flames, changing its color from blazing orange to azure blue. He then shrunk it down to a marble with ease. "Pathetic. To attack the winner of the match and willing to kill your sister as well?" He scowled. "Mother will have some very serious words with you." He then turned to the brunette that was still holding his sister. "And you."

"Hai." Issei grunted as he tried to stand up, but Ravel stopped him, shaking her head in order to tell him not to push himself more than he should.

"You've done well fighting against Riser." He complimented the younger devil.

Issei sighed as he looked up at the older male. "T-Thank you, Ruval-san." He gave a short nod.

"You were right, Livia. He is a good choice." He chuckled before making his way to the younger male Phenex and picked him up over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. "The little chick is healing better now that he's unconscious, but mother will not be easy on him still." A seal with Phenex sigil appeared below his feet. "See you soon, little boy." He vanished.

"Are you okay, Little Sister Ravel?" Livia asked the younger female Phenex. She fought back a teasing smile as she was still clutching to the brown haired devil.

"I am well, Elder Sister Livia." Ravel smiled.

Issei groaned as he got up, pulling Ravel up with him to stand. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you for protecting me from Elder Brother Riser." She smiled with a small bow.

Issei managed a growl despite his weakened state. "When I get my claws on him…." He began.

"That won't be needed after mother is done with him." Livia said with a smile. "Now Little Chick." She addressed her youngest sibling, chuckling at the pout sent her way. "It's time for you to get ready."

Ravel composed herself. "Yes, Elder Sister." She bowed slightly before turning to the brunette. "I will see you soon." She smiled before teleporting sway.

Issei sighed before turning to the older woman. "Thank you, Livia-san." He bowed at the woman. "If weren't for you, I don't know how I would have gotten Ravel out of this." He smiled at her.

The older woman simply chuckled as she made her way to the brunette and turned him around. "No thanks needed, Issei." She then poked his head, keeping it there. "But you should relax now."

"And how is poking my head doing that?" The young Hyoudou asked as he was about to turn his head.

Livia simply smiled as a portal opened before the brunette and pushed him in, his body too weak to stand against the force since she did put a good amount into it. She chuckled as he screamed before the portal closed and a Phenex sigil appeared below her feet. "Well then." She clapped her hand and rubbed them. "Let's try to end this chapter, shall we?"

TDL

Shizuka was sitting on a bed that her boss told her to wait in after arriving in Makai. She was currently in her demon form as she was confident enough to the knowledge of the room being able to prevent her aura from leaking.

 **"Why did Livia-san tell me to wait here?"** The purple tipped blonde horned woman wondered. She then looked at the two books that she brought, seeing them shake momentarily in their binds. **"You two can't come out yet. Not until we all find a rightful master."** She sighed.

 **"I can sense a powerful force coming."** The book IKARUGA said in a female voice as it shook.

 **"I've never felt such a dominance before."** The second book SAILAH said in a shuddered female voice.

Both books began to shake some more, rattling the chains that they were tied in. The portal opened up as a voice was heard, making the books rattle more.

Issei screamed as he was ejected from the portal, his face hitting into some very, what he assumed to be, soft pillows and unintentionally knocking the surprised Shizuka unto the bed with his head in her cleavage and his hands in either breasts.

"These are some very soft pillows." He mumbled as he gave the 'pillows' a squeeze, earning a moan in return. 'Pillows don't moan…' He quickly shot up, his hands still on the woman's large mammaries. Despite her different appearance the brunette still somehow recognized her. "S-S-Shizuka-san?!" He cried out as he removed his hands from the woman's breasts and crawled back. "I'm sorry!" He cried out.

Shizuka moaned a bit from the tingling feelings from her breasts, having never felt a touch like that before. Sure she been occasionally groped by her female co-workers while they changed as the men stared clear from her knowing what would happen if they did. 'His hands are so warm.' She mentally sighed. **"Hello, Issei-san."** She smiled happily at him. **"I'm glad that I was able to meet you again. Let me formally introduce myself. I am Shizuka, a demon. I'm a succubus actually."** She giggled at his expression. **"Livia-san said to wait here and here you are."**

"Why…why are you here?" He asked as he felt his body shutting down. He fell forward, the woman catching her.

The woman caught him and gently placed his head on her lap. **"Just rest, easy, Issei-san."** She said soothingly as her pentagram in her eyes glowed.

Issei felt his eyelids become heavy, suspecting that the woman was responsible. "Shi…" He mumbled before closing his eyes, falling asleep under the woman's gaze.

 **"He is the one."** SAILAH stated. **"He is our master!"**

 **"Let us out now, Shizuka so we may meet him!"** IKARUGA added..

 **"Next chapter."** She hummed as she ran her hands through the brown locks, ignoring the indignant cries from the two books.

TDL

Issei swallowed a small lump in his throat as he stood before a rather large door. He fixed his tie and looked back at the woman he spent a day with resting his body. "Thanks, Shizuka-san." The young devil was dressed in a white shirt with a black jacket over it and black pants along with polished black shoes. His hair was cleaned and tied in a small ponytail.

Shizuka smiled at the brunette, holding SAILAH and IKARUGA in her hands, stopping the two from leaping at the brunette.

Again.

Issei was rather shocked that the books were alive after waking up, claiming him as their master and asking, more like begging, to be released. He did say he was going to, but didn't know how. They said that it will be done in private.

Shizuka simply giggled as she went to stand beside him. "Time to go inside, Issei-san." She said.

Issei nodded before placing his hands on the door and pushing, opening the large doors and was welcome by the sight of many of the devils that attended Rias and Riser's engagement party along with more. The room was much larger than the one that he was in when he crashed the party. He looked about and noted the Gremory Peerage standing at the front with Sona's Peerage standing at the other side along Riser's old Peerage, including Mira, was there as well. His lovers were there as well, all eight of them smiling at him. The room was set like a conference room with two rows of benches that stretched from the front all to the back and long red carpet walkway to the front.

"Welcome, Hyoudou Issei." Zeoticus' voice echoed in the hall as he stood at the front, Venelana, Serafall and Lisvaria standing by him. "Step forward so we may make an announcement."

Issei walked down the hallway with Shizuka following him in her human form and hearing the small chatters from the devils.

"Is that him?"

"That's the boy that defeated Riser."

"To have such strength at a young age."

When Issei finally reached at the front he immediately noted that something was up.

"As you all have known there was an engagement between my daughter and Riser to form a union between the Phenex Household and Gremory Household. But seeing as the engagement has been broken off through…a method." He chuckled." We have still planned the union between the two houses. Lady Sitri has also proposed to join this union." He then pulled out the document.

Just then Rias, Sona, and Ravel appeared beside the young Hyoudou, surprised the many devils with their elegant dresses.

Rias was wearing a red dress with the left sleeve reaching to wrist and the right sleeve having cut swirling designs on it. The dress reached to her shin and sculpted her figure rather nicely. She also wears set of ruby earrings and red lady slippers.

Sona was dressed similar to her fellow heiress, only the dress is blue and with a shawl around her hips the sleeves having waves like cut out designs on them. Her earrings were sapphire and she wears a set of blue shoes.

Ravel was wearing an orange dress, the sleeves having flaming cut outs. She wore a set of amber earrings and a pair of paled orange low heeled shoes.

"With the agreement of the three families, and willing approvals of Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, and Ravel Phenex; we decree before the audience that Hyoudou Issei is now engaged to the three mentioned heiress and is their fiancée until their wedding three years from now."

Issei's eyes widen at the announcement his looked to the Peerage and his lovers.

Akeno giggled.

Kiba smiled.

Koneko gave a small thumbs up.

Asia clapped her hands with a bright smile.

Raynare shook her head in amusement.

Kalawarner grinned

Mittelt simply sighed.

The twins bowed their heads slightly at him.

Esdeath had her arms folded under her bust with small smile on her face.

Leone laughed.

He then looked at the Sitri Peerage.

Majority of the girls were squealing softly.

Aika had a perverse grin on her face.

Tsubaki allowed a small smile.

Momo clapped her hands.

Genshiro gripped his fist in anger and jealousy. "Sorry. I have to go to the bathroom." He said as he walked away.

The brunette could understand due to his fragmented memories in the past of Rias and Sona. But he couldn't see why Ravel would want to be his fiancée. He wondered how the three houses agree to this? So on light of the situation and the sudden turn of events, Issei did the one thing some people would do in this situation.

He fainted, Shizuka catching him with her large bust.

"And this is supposed to be our King." Yubelluna sighed.

"This is kinda exciting." Karlamine smiled.

Xuelan couldn't help but laugh.

 **AND THAT WAS CHAPTER FOUR. THANKS FOR THE LIKES AND FOLLOWS. NOW BEFORE SOME FOOLS DECIDED TO FLAME (WICH THEY WILL). LET ME POINT OUT THAT THIS FANFICTION IS OR SHOULD BE UP TO PARTICIPATE TO A DEGREE. ISSEI AND EVERYONE ELSE IS STRONGER BECAUSE THEY TRAINED THEIR ASSES OFF. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? DID YOU LIKE IT? WHAT ABOUT THE LEMON? OR THE FACT THAT ASIA ACTUALLY FOUGHT? LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS AND PMS.**

 **Issei's Peerage**

 **King= Hyoudou Issei**

 **Queen Vali Lucifer**

 **Rook1= Leone**

 **Rook2= Raudi**

 **Rook3= Hitomi**

 **Knight1 Esdeath**

 **Knigh2 Vali Lucifer**

 **Bishop1= Ravel Phenex**

 **Bishop2= Kuroka**

 **Pawn1= Katase**

 **Pawn2= Murayama**

 **Pawn3= Busujima Saeko**

 **Pawn4= Takagi Saya**

 **Pawn5= Miyamoto Rei**

 **Pawn6= Xuelan**

 **Pawn7= Karlamine**

 **Pawn8= Yubelluna**

 **DOGMA OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: TIME WITH FRIENDS AND ENEMIES**

Issei groaned as he opened his eyes, his vision bleary as he tried to recognize the room. "Oh man…" He groaned. "What a weird dream." He muttered

"I see that you're awake, Lord Issei." Grayfia said from beside the bed, standing there with her hands folded over her stomach

"Wha!" The holder of Ddraig yelped as he flew off the bed, crashing onto the ground and groaning. He then got up as he rubbed his head. "Grayfia-san?" He questioned as he looked at her.

The older woman gave a curt nod in greeting. "I've come to wake you up." She said as she eyed him from head to toe. "You look really well today." She commented.

Issei felt a small chill run down his body and looked himself over then noted that he was in his boxers. He simply sighed as he went back to the bed and sat on it, his back to the stronger woman. "How long was I out?" He asked.

"Several hours." The silver haired woman replied. "It is now 09:54 AM."

"Oh…" He blinked. "Why did you come to wake me up?" He asked turning his head to her.

"I've been appointed as your and Lady Rias' personal maid." She replied as she kneeled to the younger male. "I also humbly ask for forgiveness for the manner I treated you."

"Eh?" He blinked. "Water under the bridge." He waved his hands as he stood up. "If you'll excuse me, Grayfia-san, I'm going to take a bath."

"Of course." The woman bowed slightly as she went to the rather large closet and opened it. Pulling out a set of red bathrobe and a towel, she returned to the brunette.

"Thank you, Grayfia-san." He nodded in thanks. "Uhm…where is the bathroom?"

Grayfia simply smiled at the young devil.

TDL

Issei stood at the bath room, surprised at the size of it. 'I can fit my whole family's living room in here.' He thought as he made his way through the lightly steamed room and was able to find the bath…pool? 'Woah. This is a big bathtub.' He admired as he neared the edge. He had the towel wrapped around his waist and kneeled to put his hand in the bath. "This is pretty warm." He smiled before he entered the bath, taking off the towel and sighing as the warm water soothed his body in the morning. "Oh this feels go~od." He sighed.

"Do you wish for me to wash your back, Lord Issei?" A female asked with a soothing tone.

The brunette's head snapped to the direction of the voice only to see Mira, Xuelan, Karlamine, Isabela, and Yubelluna, the four wearing silk bath robes with the sleeves reaches to their wrists with Yubelluna wearing a thicker version. Their skin was shown through the damp clothing.

"Good morning, Issei-sama." Mira greeted with a small bow. Her small A-cup breasts topped with light pink nipples and equal colored areola visible through the wet silk fabric.

"Don't be shy, Issei." Xuelan teased. Her breasts were seen through the robe, revealing her nipples to be a dark brown tone with equal color areola.

"We only came to wash you back." Karlamine smiled. Her nipples were a rosy peach color with a lighter tones areola.

"We can be of more service to you of you so wish." Isabella added. Her nipples were dark peachy color, inverted, and with darker toned areola.

"No need to be so modest." Yubelluna giggled. Although her skin was difficult to see, then brunette's eyes still caught the sight of the outline of her large nipples.

"I'll be fine." He managed as he tried not to let their near nakedness stir him. "I'll wash myself." He insisted.

"No need to be such a gentleman." The Bomb Queen chuckled.

Issei kept a defiant look at them…

…

The brunette sighed as he felt the five female devils clean his body, feeling understandably uncomfortable about this, but still relaxed. The ex-members of Riser's Peerage were being careful as to how far their hands went.

"You must relax a little, Lord Issei…" Yubelluna soothed as she rubbed his back and shoulders.

"Your muscles are tense." Karlamine said as she rubbed his right arm with soap.

"This isn't something I'm used to." He admitted as he shuddered slightly, Mira having rubbing his chest and stomach.

"Understandable." Xuelan nodded as she washing his left arm. "We hope that you do get used to us." She gently rubbed his arm across her breasts. "We might even give you some…special treatment." She smiled.

"Can we go out first before we go that far?" He requested.

"Of course." Isabella nodded as she rubbed his right leg, her fingers pressing on his calves to relax his muscles. "I would like to know more of you as well, Lord Issei." She admitted.

"Mira has spoken great things of you." Yubelluna laughed at the small bluenette's blush. "Que lindo (How cute)." She smiled as the bluenette attempted to hide her face from her friends as she pressed it against the brunette's chest.

"She's blushing." Karlamine laughed a bit.

"So what plans do you have today, Issei?" Xuelan asked.

The young Hyoudou began to rub the blue haired Pawn's head. "Kiba-chan and I said that we would take Koneko out with us to cheer her up. Mira will be coming too. Would you like to join?" He asked them.

Yubelluna shook her head. "I will have to decline." She sighed as she pressed the large breasts against the brunette's back, her nipples dragging over his skin, the brunet stiffing at the action. "I have some training to do. The Rating Game showed me that I have to raise my strength if I am to protect you in the future."

"Same for me." Xuelan said as she leaned to his side, wrapping her arms around his torso as her breasts pressed against his side. "I want an all-out spar with you." She smiled.

"I…I will protect, Issei-sama." Mira muttered as she raised her head to look at the brunette. "So I will train hard too."

"I will do the same." Isabella said as she looked at the young man with her visible eye. "I have seen your strength, stronger than Riser's. And I will follow you until I draw my last breath."

Issei smiled, feeling warmth from the women around him. "Thank you." He said. "And I'll do my best to become stronger to protect you." He vowed.

"What's the sense of you becoming stronger than those that vowed to protect you?" Isabella asked in a rather curious tone. "It is a Peerage task to protect their King." She stated.

Issei chuckled as he looked at the half masked woman. "I'm still a Pawn." He reminded the ex-Rook of Riser. "And even if I do get my own Peerage, I'll train damn hard still. It's a King's job to make sure that his or her Peerage is kept safe too." He countered with a smile. "So you don't have to carry the burden on your own." He said in a gentle tone.

"Thank you, Lord Issei." She smiled at him with her visible eye tearing up a bit.

"Issei is fine." He said to the five females. "I'll do my best to respect and love you as you should be."

The woman smiled at the brunette, happy that they have a master that would treat them with such acceptable manners.

TDL

After Issei had thanked the women for the bath, he made his way to the room again and nearly jumped out of skin at the sight of a naked Shizuka lying on his bed. The woman's breasts were large and rounded while being capped with dark purple puffy nipples that stands out on her pale skin. Her blonde tipped purplelette woman's pubic hair was shaved and was shaped into a symbol of a small 'V'. The demoness moaned as she opened her pentagram printed eyes and smiled at the brunette and she sat up as she rubbed her eyes. **"Morning, Issei-san."** She greeted with a yawn as she covered her mouth with her left hand as she stretched the right arm up, causing her large mammaries to bounce high and jiggle momentarily.

"Morning, Shizuka-san." The brunette greeted, mentally appreciating the view of the woman. "When did you get here?" He asked as he walked to the closet with the towel still around his waist.

Shizuka's eyes followed the Pawn. **"I reached here after Grayfia said you were taking a bath, so I decided to wait for you. I ended up dropping asleep on the bed." 'He looks so good.'** Her face flushed as he took his towel off, showing his tattooed back and muscled frame. **'He's so big!'** She mentally shouted as she brushed her hand over her right breast. **'And he's not even hard.'** "I brought Seilah and Ikaruga." She added.

"Oh. Okay." Issei-san just slipped his pants on and took out a blue shirt short sleeved shirt. "We did agree to get them out today." He nodded as he turned to her. "Not to complain, but why were you naked?" He asked as he walked towards the woman as he put his shirt on.

 **"I have a not so good habit of taking off my clothes as I sleep, hence why I wear the unitard."** She explained. **"Now then."** She held out her left hand and summoned SEILAH and IKARUGA.

 **"Finally!"** The SEILAH shouted. **"Release us, master."** She pleaded. **"I will do my out most best to embark you with many of my knowledge."** She offered.

 **"I will teach you all I know."** IKARUGA said with after she had calmed down. **"You will be more powerful."** She claimed.

Issei-san blinked as the two books shook in the busty succubus' hands. "How am I supposed to do this?" He asked the woman.

 **"Say these words."** Shizuka said as she placed the books on the bed. **"'I, Hyoudou Issei will now make a covenant of blood to Shizuka, Seilah, and Ikaruga. I will be your master and you my servants. Accept my blood as tribute and may we be together until my last breathe.'"** She then looked to the other books. **"And if the two of you move, I will have him for myself."** She said as she too lied besides the book and she glowed, her human form taking that of a brown book with a yellow hook like symbol on the front, the thickness being the same as IKARUGA and SEILAH.

Issei bit his left hand and repeated the words as he let some of his blood fall on the three books. Upon completing the sentence the tree books shook violently before they exploded in a large cloud of black smoke. The brunette hacked and coughed as he inhaled the smoke and shook his hand about to fan it away.

 **"Master!"** Shizuka shouted as she leaped out of the smoke, hugging the brunette around his head with his face buried in her naked cleavage. **"I knew you were the one when our eyes met!"** She shouted happily before she pulled him into a kiss, surprising the teen with kiss and even more when wings of black vapor came out of her back, three sets and we're shaped like blades.

'Guess I know what those wings are that Ddraig has.' He summed up.

 **"Let me formally introduce myself to you, master. My name is Shizuka the succubus. I'm pleased to serve you until the end of my days and also."**

Issei felt something inside of well up, almost close to a magic core being formed beside his own. He wasn't sure what it was. Despite the dark feelings that came along with it, he felt stronger still.

Shizuka then licked her lips. **"I will make sure to manage your mana flow."** She added as she rubbed his left arm sensually. **"Do not hesitate to call me."**

 **"You should greet our master with more respect, Shizuka."** A woman said in a tone that sounds cool and calm. The woman stepped out and she was naked as well. She has black hair with waist length bangs framing her face and the rest of her hair is like a waterfall to her butt. Her eyes were dark purple with her iris in the shape of the five pointed pentagram with her sclera being purple. She has large G-cup breasts with black topped nipples and equal colored areola and her most noticeable feature being the two very large gold colored horns protruding from the sides of her head and slanted upwards. Upon her head is a white band which separates her black hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Drawn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol shaped like a half 'U' with a small dot on the inside and four flanking both of the sides. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap. Her skin is grey with black intricate symmetrical tattoos that begins at the choker around her neck, and ends at her stomach and hips. She also has a heart-shaped design tattoo on her stomach. Her legs are like narrowed stilts that gradually widen up to her hips that flare out into two wing-like protrusions and her feet are those of sharp blades. She stepped forward and gently cupped the young Hyoudou's cheeks with her clawed hands, her black nails gently grazing them. **"Greetings, my master."** She said in a praised tone before she kissed him, three sets of black wings made from floating words and symbols erupted form her back. She pulled her lips away and hummed with a flushed face, a smile gracing her lips **"My name is Seilah, self-proclaimed Ryōgetsuten no Musume (Goddess of the Chill Moon's Daughter). You may do with me as you please. Use my knowledge to gain absolute victory over your enemies."**

 **"Drop the act, Seilah. We all know what kind of woman you are."** The third female said with a small giggle.

Issei looked to see the third female that that he suspects is Ikaruga.

Ikaruga has long, bright pink hair which is tied on top of her head in two large darker toned colored buns that are actually her horns and triangular bangs over her forehead. She has a ponytail that goes down to her knees and two chest length bangs. She has a curvaceous figure, red skin, an eye-like symbol mark underneath each eye as her lips are blood red. She has CC-cup bust with pink nipples and darker tones areola. Like the two other demons, her irises are shaped like the five pointed pentagram, her eyes being green. She stepped forwards to the brunette and gently pulled Seilah away from him. **"Allow me, master."** She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, her three sets of black wings shaped like swords in groups of five each, spread open. Stepping back, Ikaruga stood beside the other two demons who also still had their wings out. **"My name is Ikaruga, master. I will do all I must to ensure that your strength is at its peak and beyond."**

The three then bowed to the male **. "We will do all in our service to ensure your safety over our own."** The pledged as they locked eyes with him.

Issei smiled as he looked at the three. "Well you three should put some clothes on. We're going to meet the others."

Shizuka smiled as the markings on her body faded and her hair turned to full blonde. Her eyes changed to her human pairs as her horns sink into her skull. Her clothes appear in a black smoke. A white long sleeved shirt and a brown knee length skirt with black low heel shoes.

Seilah's skin turned pale and the markings faded safe the one on her shoulders and forehead. Her clothes also appeared, consists of a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders and showing a good amount of cleavage along with her long legs from her thighs down. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes. Her eyes turned purple and her horns shrink by a margin.

Ikaruga's skin tone lightened to a soft pale cream color. Her horns became softer and matching the color of her hair. Her clothes appeared, consisting of a slightly loose white kimono that exposes her shoulder and some of her cleavage. The kimono has red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by flames and skulls motifs, open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage; it's closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a horned skull. She also has ribbons tied around the sleeves, a buckled strap around her neck and traditional sandals with extremely high platforms soles. The eye like tattoos shrunk to appear like a beauty mark under each eye. The woman held out her hand and summoned a nodachi. The sheath is red with yellow edges. The guard shaped like a bone with the handle being red with yellow diamond patterns. The pommel was shaped like a dragon's skull. "This is Mugetsu-ryu (Moonless Sky Dragon)." Ikaruga's voice was now pleasant and smooth. "With this blade you can cut anything, master." She smiled.

"I'll see what I can do with training." He smiled.

TDL

Lord and Lady Gremory were sitting on a grassy field, several housemaid and butlers tending to the flowers and garden. There were other servant devils in the middle of their breaks.

Rias, Sona, and Ravel were sitting by a circle table, chatting among themselves.

"How long have they been at it?" Ravel asked.

"About three hours from what some of the servants told me." Rias replied as she watched ahead to the open field.

"My, my. Those two." The Phenex heiress sighed.

Sona smiled as she saw a magical circle appear. "They're about to get company."

"HAH!" Kiba shouted as she clashed her blade against Siris', the two Knights straining against each other's strength. "Not bad, Siris-san." The blonde Knight grinned at the Phenex's ex Knight.

"You're not so bad yourself." The older female grunted as she hefted her larger blade and managed to push the younger Knight away from her. "I admired how you stood against Karlamine." She praised.

"Why thank you. I have a long road ahead of myself still." Kiba smiled before she and Siris rushed against each other.

A magical circle appeared between them and Issei was warped out of it along with the three female demons several feet away from him. He quickly ducked under Kiba's blade and raised his left arm, turning into its Boosted Gear from, and blocked Siris' downward strike with his claw.

'He blocked Siris' blade?!' Ravel thought in astonishment.

Siris' eyes widen at the sight of the brunette, blocking her blade with his armored hand. She quickly took two steps back and impaled the blade in the ground before she bowed prostrating on the ground with her forehead on the grass and her butt sticking up. "Forgive me, Lord Issei!" Her muffled voice came from the ground. "I did not sense your presence, so please forgive this servant's transgression!"

Issei's eyes narrowed. 'What the hell?' He wondered as he raised his hand to stop the three demons from attacking the bowing woman, feeling their intent clear trough their shared link. 'She was a different person during the match.' He added as he kneeled by the trembling woman, ignoring the crowd, he focused on the Knight. "Siris." He said in a gentle tone, mentally promising himself to break Riser even more when he gets the chance. "Please look at me." He requested.

The woman raised herself a bit, but kept her eyes looking down.

Issei ignored the action and continued. "What do you see?" He asked as he placed his gauntlet arm before her.

"The arm of a dragon." She replied softly.

Issei gave a short chuckle. "Yeah, you're right on that one. But it's also the arm that will protect you. That will fight alongside you. That will carry you if you're ever wounded." He then placed his hand over his chest. "And not to mention the body that will take whatever blows that could kill you." He grinned at her, seeing her finally looking at him. "So give me a shot to do the same for you."

Isis gave a small nod, a blush evident on her cheeks. "Thank you, Lord Issei."

"Issei is fine." He smiled.

"You're really will become a good King when you get your Peerage, Ise." Rias commented as she made her way to her fiancée, happy for such a turn-about. She then saw the three other women and blinked. "And who are these three lovely ladies?" She asked.

The three women bowed.

"My name is Seilah. I serve my master, Hyoudou Isei." The horned woman introduced herself.

"Ikaruga is what my name is." The pinkette smiled as she gave a bow to the heiress. "It will do well for me to respect my master's fiancées." She said.

"I'm Shizuka." The blonde greeted them. "Pleased to meet you."

"I'll have to do my best if I'm gonna be protecting more people." Issei grinned.

"But let it be reminded that not everyone can be saved, Issei." Sona reminded him, getting the brunette to nod, well aware of that fact. He accepted the fact that there will be moments that he will not be able to save those he cares about.

"But I'll do my damned to best though." He vowed.

"Strong words." Zeoticus chuckled. "I do hope that you treat my daughter well, Sekiryuutei (Crimson Dragon Emperor)."

"I intend to." He scratched the back of his neck. "I never thought that I would be engage to three beautiful women." He said bashfully as the three devil heiress blushed at his comment. "Oh, So-chan. Is it possible that you can get jobs for Seilah, Ikaruga, and Shizuka?" He asked.

The Sitri heiress thought for a while and nodded. "If I'm able to pull some strings, then yes. They will be part of the school faculty."

"What strings are there to pull?" Ravel raised an eyebrow. "You two own the school." She pointed at the two older devils. "The entirety of Kouh is under the Sitri and Gremory Households names."

Zeoticus patted the youngest of the Phenex heiress' head. "Do not forget that the Phenex now shares that territory too." He chuckled.

"I forgot to give you something, Ise." Rias smiled as she approached her shared fiancée.

"Sure. What is-" He began, but his sentence was cut by Rias as she gave him a kiss on the lips, the brunette being stunned by the action.

Rias hummed with a blush on her face as she smiled at the Pawn. "It's always important that I give my first kiss to the one I love." Rias smiled.

Sona then turned Issei to her direction and kissed him too, wrapping her arms around the taller male and combing her hand through his hair. She pulled back, humming at the tingling feeling on her lips. "You're right, Ri-ri. It does feel good." She commented.

Issei was in a daze. Getting not one, but two kisses from two beautiful girls would do that to you. He also heard the subtle wolf calls and giggles from the other devils in the vicinity.

Before he had time to reboot his brain, the brunette's shirt was grabbed and he was pulled into a searing hot kiss. His tongue feeling something rather warm against it.

Ravel pulled back after giving her shared fiancée her first kiss AND French kiss. "I-I only did t-this because Elder Sisters Rias and Sona did so. Not because I wanted to be left out or because you seem to be a very reliable person and such!" She huffed as she turned head to the side and licked her lips with a very red face, ignoring the cooing sounds from the other Peerage members that came in during their public display affections.

"Getting any ideas, Momo?" Aika teased the Bishop.

"Hush." Tsubaki simply said to the three counted Pawn.

"Oh don't be such a prude." Aika grinned at her mistress' Queen. "You want in on the action as much as I do." She chuckled as she wiggled her eybrows.

"That is so cu~te!" Ruruko gushed at the sight of her King being happy. "What do you think, Saji-kun?" She asked the blonde beside her.

Genshiro had his hands in his pocket and gave a smile. "I think it's good." He said, clenching his fist inside the pants.

"I know, right?" The Pawn smiled. "Maybe one day we could be happy like Sona-sama." She hoped.

"Yeah." The four counted Pawn said as he leveled a jealous glare at the brunette male as he was talking with the three heiresses and females demons.

"Maybe you should ask him out." Tsubasa patted the Pawn's head with an encouraging smiled as she nodded.

"Will he say yes?" She hoped.

"Only if you have the courage." The bluenette smiled.

"I say you three cheated." Raynare smiled as she approached her shared lover and gave the three demons a nod in greeting. "I mean they went from acquaintances straight to fiancée in one shot." She pouted cutely. "When is it going to be our turn?" She asked.

Issei blinked. "I'll have to save up money to buy fourteen engagement rings." He muttered to himself. "This is going to be a dozy."

Kalawarner laughed a bit as she walked to her shared lover and smiled. "Don't worry too much about it, babe."

"Waiting for a few more months won't be so bad, my dear." Mittelt assured her young lover.

"But it feels unfair." The holder of Ddraig said.

"Eventually we will all be married to you, my Lord." Esdeath smiled as she and the twins were walking towards them.

Leone was nestling on Koneko's lap.

The three dragons then stood before the three demons.

"So these are the three that took a ride on our master's link." Knightwalker looked to the women.

Seilah took a step forward, a cold expression on her face. "Oh? And what will you do about it?" The dark hared woman challenged.

"A simple challenge perhaps?" Erza asked as she eyed the blade Ikaruga held.

"I don't know about that." Shizuka muttered in a dazed tone, but her sleepy eyes held a different shine.

"Would you ever betray our master?" Knightwalker asked.

"I would quickly rip out all my hearts than to do so." Seilah said with a calm, but serious expression.

Issei looked to the horned woman.

"Demons have a total of seven hearts." Ikaruga told the Sekiryutei (Crimson Dragon Emperor).

"Oh." He blinked.

"Then in one month we will face each other." Esdeath smiled. "I wish to witness your strength and to see if you are qualified to serve our Lord."

"I believe we can manage that." Ikaruga smiled.

Issei sighed at his familiars and smiled. 'I have a lot of work cut out for me.'

"Now then." Ravel huffed. "I believe it is time to for you to get ready."

"Ready for what?" He questioned.

"To fill out those little holes in your memories, of course!" Serafall cheered as she appeared from a magical circle. The older Sitri was grinning from ear to ear as she looked at the brunette.

"You okay with this, Kiba-chan?" He asked the Gremory heiress' Knight.

Kiba de-summoned her sword and gave the brunette a small smile. "I see no problem with that." She nodded at him. "Koneko and I will have to wait a little bit longer though. How about we move this to next week?"

"Sure. No problem." The young male devil nodded.

The blonde winked at him before making her way to get her fellow Peerage member.

TDL

Issei lay on a bed, a magical seal below him as his fiancées, and lovers were around him.

Serafall was sitting by him, his head on her lap as she held her hands over his face. "Since I was the one that blocked your memories, I should be the one to remove it." She said in a calm tone. "Now stay still and take some calm breathes. You'll be kind of out of it when you come back."

"Come back?" He frowned slightly.

"Don't worry about it." She giggled as the temperature began to drop around him. "Everything will be alright." She said soothingly as she gently rubbed his cheeks.

Issei's eyes began to droop, his eyelids feeling heavy.

 _Memory_

 _Issei felt his hand was grabbed by the younger Rias. The redhead child smiling brightly in her one piece purple dress. "You're going to marry me when we get older, right?" She asked._

 _The seven year old little boy blinked and was about to reply until his left hand was grabbed._

 _"No." An eight year old Sona dressed in a blue one piece dress replied with a small frown and a blush on her face. "He will marry me." She claimed._

 _"No me!" The redhead shot back._

 _"Who will you choose, Issei?" The young Sona requested, both girls holding his hands as they stare into his eyes._

 _Issei looked between the two, a pink dusting on his cheeks. "I'm going to hide!" He suddenly blurted as he ran from them. "You two find me!"_

 _"Really. That boy." Sona sighed as Rias giggled._

 _..._

 _"Isse~i!" A girl shouted, causing the brunette to look down from a tree branch that he was on. "Issei-ku~n!"_

 _Little Rias was running about, looking around in the small forested area. "Mo~h." She pouted. "Where did he hide?" She wondered._

 _"Having trouble, Ri-ri?" Little Sona asked her friend._

 _"I can't find Issei." She muttered._

 _"He has gotten better at hiding." The young heiress muttered to herself as water began to gather, forming a rather small army of marble sized water spheres. "Don't worry, I'll find him." She said as she sent about five sphere upwards, hitting the branch and knocking the boy to the ground._

 _"Issei!" Rias shouted as she ran to the brunette, helping up to stand. "That wasn't nice, So-so!" She said at her fellow devil heiress._

 _Sona had a small frown as she went to the two. "I'm sorry, Issei." She said._

 _Issei rubbed his head and smiled at the Sitri. "I'm okay." He laughed and stood up._

 _"Sona is being a big meanie." Rias stuck her tongue out at her fellow heiress._

 _Sona frowned at her childhood friend, a small blush on her face. "I was being tactful." She replied fixing her glasses._

 _"Let's play another game." Issei jumped in before he patted both the girls' shoulders. "Tag! You're both it!" He ran off. "Now you have to work together again!"_

 _"Ise-kun!" Rias shouted after the boy as he ran deeper into the forest. "C'mon, So-so! We have to catch him!"_

 _"But's he went deeper into the forest." Sona stated. "We need to get Elder Sister along with Lord and Lady Gremory._

 _"But by then he'll be too deep. We should go after him!" The redhead shouted before she too ran after the brunette._

 _"Rias!" Sona shouted as she too ran after her childhood friend._

 _…_

 _Issei was now walking through the dark parts of the forest. "Maybe I shouldn't have run so deep." He thought to himself. 'I wonder what that was that So-chan did.' He pondered as how he fell off the branch to begin with. He then heard a sound behind him and turned to the source as he backed away._

 _Before he realized it, a rather large creature leaped out of it. It has black fur with a white line from the top of its head to the end of its tail. It has claws that are tinted with a yellow color as its teeth were white. It looked angry._

 _Really, really angry._

 _Issei took a small step back, hoping that the action didn't spur the large beast to attack. 'What is that?' He wondered with fear in his eyes._

 ** _"You smell awfully delicious, boy."_** _A male voice came from the beast as he licked his chops. **"Maybe a little nibble won't hurt much."** He then took a step forward. **"But I am quite famished. I might take you I one bite."** He chuckled. **"You wouldn't mind, would you?"**_

 _"You can talk?" The boy said nervously as he eyes flanked about._

 ** _"Of course I can. I can also sense great power within you. So much, I can't help but WANT to gobble you up!"_** _He pounced at the boy._

 _Issei managed to jump out of the way with a yelp, rolling as the large creature smashed against a tree, and knocking it down. 'I have to get away from that thing!' He thought as he booked it. 'Going back to the mansion would be bad. I don't want So-chan, Ria-chan and anyone else to get hurt!' He thought as he heard the large beast snarled behind him. He frowned at his gut feeling and jumped to the side, avoiding the lounging attack the animal performed._

 ** _"Come here child and let me eat you!"_** _He shouted as she slashed at him, missing him at a scant few millimeters._

 _Issei panted as he ran, managing to duck from a swipe and crawled to some bushes. He stayed there panting to himself as he tried very hard to calm his heart. "What is this? What's going on?" He whispered to himself. The child's young mind couldn't understand the fact that this was actually happening._

 _"Ise~!" Rias called out._

 _"Isse~i!" Sona shouted to the brunette._

 _'So-chan! Ria-chan!' He thought frantically as the beast turned and looked at the direction of the voices._

 ** _"What's this?"_** _He chuckled. **"More little morsels to eat?"** He then made his way to the two girls._

 _'I have to save them!' The boy thought as he trembled in fear. 'C'mon1 I have to move!'_

 _…_

 _"Ise~!" Rias called out. "Come out! We need to go back to the mansion!"_

 _"This is not a good place to play, Issei!" Sona shouted, worried for the boy._

 _They heard a rustle and turned with hopeful expressions to see the brunette. But instead they saw the large creature lumbering towards them._

 ** _"My, oh my."_** _The male beast chuckled. **"Two little children all alone in the woods. Ready to join that boy?"** He licked her teeth._

 _Rias took a frightful step back as Sona followed suit. "What did you do to Issei?!" The redhead shouted._

 ** _"The same thing that I will do to you!"_** _He shouted as he leaped towards them, making the two heiresses separate from each other. The beast immediately turned to the redhead, seeing that she fell to the ground and stalked towards her. **"You're first."** She chuckled._

 _"Get away from her!" Sona shouted as she ran towards them and sends a small torrent of water towards the beast, splashing and wetting him, but doing no damage at all._

 ** _"It's not nice to interrupt someone when they're about to eat."_** _He growled in annoyance as Sona threw another blob of water, striking the beast's face as he turned to the small Sitri heiress. **"Why you little thing!"** He growled out._

 _Before the large animal can attack Sona, he gave a small yelp as a stone smacked him in the left eye._

 _"So-chan, take Ria-chan and run!" Issei shouted as he threw another rock, hitting the beast on the forehead._

 _"Issei!" Sona shouted happily at the sight of the young boy. "I thought that monster ate you!"_

 _"Worry about that later!" He shouted as he pelted the large animal with more rocks, annoying the hell out of him._

 _Rias groaned as she raised herself up, shaking her head to get the cobwebs out._

 _"Ria-chan!" Issei shouted as he ran towards her, sliding under the claw swipe. "Get up now! You have to get out of here!"_

 _Rias shook her head. "Not without you and So-so!"_

 _Sona threw another blob of water at the large beast hitting it with enough force to pushing it slightly._

 ** _"You are starting to annoy me."_** _He growled as she was ready to leap at the small heiress._

 _"Ise, get back!" Rias shouted as she threw a small ball of destruction at the beast's tail, hitting and burning it, causing the beast to roar in pain._

 _"Ria-chan!?" He shouted in surprise at what his friend did. "How did you-"_

 _"Issei look out!" Sona shouted as she was by the brunette's side, pushing out of the way as the beast clawed at him._

 _Issei watched in shock as the eight year old heiress was smacked aside by the blow meant for him. The claws tearing the back of her dress and sending her against a tree._

 _"Sona!" Rias shouted as she and Issei ran to the wounded child, gasping at the three large gashes on her back._

 _Issei turned to the creature in anger and picked up another rock in order to throw it._

 _Rias held her hands out a small glyph appearing before her palms and fired a large ball of destruction, compared to her size, at the large creature, only for it to jump over the attack and was about to bite her._

 _Issei managed to tackle the little redhead and blackette out of the way and rolling away with them. The brunette clenched his teeth in pain, looking down to see that his left calve was cut rather deeply and bleeding. 'My leg…'_

 _Rias looked in shock at her wounded friend. "Issei!" She looked at him in worry._

 _Issei looked at her. "You and So-chan get out of here." He said as he tried to get up, glancing to the side, he can see that Sona was not moving. "I don't know what's going here and you probably have a lot to tell me, but that's not important right now. What's you need to do is run." He said as he gently pushed the redhead to the blackette. "Run." He said as he reached down and picked up a stick._

 ** _"Neither of you are leaving!"_** _The beast growled._

 _"Now, Rias!" The brunette shouted as he pushed his injury aside and rushed towards the larger animal with a stick in his hand, only for large beast to smack him with his tail, hitting the tree._

 _Rias rushed in, a small ball of destruction in her palm. "Leave us alone!" She shouted as she tossed the ball at the beast, but missed as the attack hit in front of it, kicking up a lot of dust and obscuring it from their sight._

 ** _"Got you!"_** _Rias heard before she was smacked by predator's tail. Getting hit by and it and landed by the still unmoving Sona. **"I grow tired of your resistances. Time to eat."**_

 _Just then Sona regained consciousness and gasps at the beast. She took her friend and jump out of the way, only to scream in pain as she felt the searing pain on her back._

 ** _"Awake right on time to sleep again."_** _The beast chuckled as he watched the Sitri heiress pulled the Gremory heiress closer._

 _Sona hissed in pain as her wounded back meet the bark, holding her friend close as she looked at the beast with fright._

 ** _"Yes! That is a good face to have before you die."_** _The female beast chuckled._

 _Issei grunted as he tried to get up. His head was pounding as his heart was racing. 'I have to do something.' He thought as he looked at his friends. 'I want to save them.'_

 ** _'Then let me help you.'_** _He heard a female voice before he blacked out._

 _TDL_

 _Issei groaned as he opened his eyes, looking around and noted that he was in a rather large room. Realization dawned on him as flashes went through his mind. "Ria-chan! So-chan!" He shot off the bed and ran to the door and opened it. Only to see a pair of rather plump flesh wrapped in a towel before him._

 _"Oh, Ise-tan!" Serafall smiled at the brunette. "Finally awake, huh?"_

 _"A…wake?" He wondered as he rubbed his forehead, feeling something that was forcefully being shut away. "I was…I was playing with So-chan and Ria-chan." He muttered._

 _"And you three tuckered yourselves out." She giggled as she picked up the boy, pressing his head to her breasts as she carried him to the bed, a sleeping Rias there as well. "The three of you looked so cute together!" She gushed as she placed the boy beside the red-haired heiress._

 _"Where's, So-chan?" He mumbled, feeling his body getting tired._

 _"She's sleeping in the other room.' The older Sitri sibling soothed as she tucked the boy in the bed, moving the Gremory heiress closer to him._

 _"But we-" He yawned. "-fought a monster." He blinked sleepily. "So-chan was using water and Ria-chan was…using some red colors…" He blinked as he nodded his head on the pillow._

 _"That was a very nice dream, Ise-tan." Serafall smiled. "Get some sleep. Your parents said that they were on their way to pick you up."_

 _The little boy accepted that, now realizing that his leg was not hurt at all. "All… a dream." He mumbled before succumbing to sleep, his breathing steadily as the older woman covered the sheets over him and the redhead._

 _Serafall sighed as she walked and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. She has a small sad frown on her face. "I'm sorry, Issei, Rias." She muttered as she walked away._

 _TDL_

 _Sona moaned as she tried to move, but couldn't. She opened her eyes noticing that she was bound to her bed on her stomach and naked, showing the three gashes on her back. "E-Elder sister?" She said as Serafall appeared via a magical circle, a small frown on her face._

 _"I'm sorry, Sona." She addressed the younger sibling. "But I had to seal their memories of each other. "Issei was not supposed to know of the supernatural world this early."_

 _Sona rested her head on the pillow, small streams of tears running down her face. "I'm sorry, Elder Sister."_

 _The Maou Leviathan sighed as she placed her hand on her younger sibling's back and was about to heal the wounds._

 _"Leave them, Elder Sister Serafall." Sona requested her older sister as she saw was what she going to do. "And do not seal my memories either."_

 _"Sona…"The female Maou paused her action as she looked at her young sister, seeing a determined look that shouldn't be on a child at such a young age._

 _"Let me bare these scars as testament to my failure for protecting my friends." She sniffed. "Let me keep these memories to know that I should be stronger in the future."_

 _Serafall sighed as she patted her sister's head. "At least let me ease the pain." She hoped and smiled as the younger Sitri nodded._

 _Memory end_

The female Maou opened her eyes. 'Looks like some of my memories slipped inside too.' She thought as the rubbed the brunette's tears streaked face as he opened his eyes.

"I…I…" His voice cracked. "It was my fault…" He muttered. "I'm sorry, So-chan, Ria-chan, Sera-nee."

"Shh…" The Leviathan soothingly as she rubbed his cheeks. "It's all in the past now."

The two heard sobbing and look to see Rias crying on the Sitri heiress' shoulder.

"I showed her what happened." Sona said as she rubbed her childhood friend's back.

Serafall patted the brunette's shoulder. "Go on." She smiled at him as she helped him up.

Issei nodded at the female Maou and made his way to the crying redhead, seeing tears streaming down her face. He hugged them both and looked around to the other girls. "Come on." He smiled at them. "Let's give 'em some comfort."

The devils and fallen angels in the room smiled as they approached the trio, hugging them in a one big hug, Ravel making sure that she pulled Asia and Mira to the brunette in the embrace.

Rias sobbed as she held her fiancée and friends and held them close to her.

TDL

Issei was walking through the backyard of the Phenex Mansion. "I hope she doesn't mind that I'm walking around here?" He muttered to himself as his youngest fiancée had to deal with some business.

"Onii-chan!" Ile and Nel shouted as they approached the brunette, both dresses in maid clothing that were red with orange highlights. The both wore maid hats and a bit of the chest was showing. The skirt was rather short, passing their butts.

"What happened?" He asked the two smaller devils as they approached him, ignoring the dresswear in favor of seeing what have them so troubled.

"Riser is punishing the others for his mistakes!" Ile shouted.

"He brought a bunch of male servant to gang bang them!" Nel added.

"Please help them, Onii-chan!" They shouted as one, their palms clasps together as they gazed at him.

Issei's eyes widened at the words the two small devils said. 'He's doing what?!' he thought as anger ran through his blood. 'No wonder there weren't much servants inside.' He concluded. "How long was this goingb on?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

The smaller twins looked down in fear. "For about an hour or so." Ile mumbled.

"We only managed to get out of the room after Shuriya locked the door." Nel added.

Issei had his head down, his hair covering his eyes as he raised his hands to the two smaller girls.

The girls closed their eyes and prepared for whatever blow they would receive from the brunette. They then felt a soft pat on their heads before their hair was ruffled. They looked up to him in surprise as he looked at them with a smile that an older brother would for his younger siblings.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it." He assured them.

"Onii-chan." The twins' eyes shined with tears.

"Now tell me where they went." He asked.

…

Riser was sitting on a chair as he ignored the moans and grunts of pleasure before him. An angry scowl on his face as he replays the defeat he suffered through the Gremory heiress' Pawn. "This is punishment for failing me." He said as he ignored one of the female house servants giving him heads.

"Please forgive us. Riser-sama!" Bürent shouted as she was being pounded by two males in both her cunt and asshole. Her large breasts were bouncing as she was being bounced on the two men's members. She ignored the feelings going through her body as she begged her master for forgiveness. She saw a third male approach her and grabbed her head before she felt her mouth being force fed a third dick. Tears streamed down her face as her body was once again being used like this.

"You're all useless!" He shouted. "Not only did I lose to that bitch, but that low born peasant as well!" He raged.

Shuriya screamed as her naked body was lashed by a whip for the umpteenth time. She was nude with line marks that were bleeding. Her breasts topped with inverted dark toned nipples had metal clamps on them that dug into her tender flesh. "Forgive us, Riser-sama-AAAAAAAH!" Her begging was cut off by the whip snapping against her back again.

Riser stood up, his dick slipping out of the woman's mouth before he marches towards the bound woman as his left hand was lit aflame. He punched her in the stomach, burning and hurting the tanned female at the same time. "I told you what would happen if you were to fail me!" He shouted at the woman.

Mihae was surrounded by six males. She was on her back with a man below and drilling into her asshole while another man was pounding her cunt. The third male was straddling her stomach as he gave himself a tit fuck while another man her head turned to side she can give him a forced falatio. Her hands were also occupied, rubbing off two other male's hardened dicks as she jerked them off.

Maron was in a similar postion as the closed eyed devil, men around her as they each pounder her holes, other were jerking off over her naked already cum stained body.

"O~h. This pussy is good!" A man grunted as he fucking Ni rather roughly, slapping her ass all the while.

"You should try this one's mouth!" Another man's cackled as he fucking Li's throat, the bluenette had tears streaming down her face.

"Shit! I'm about to cum!" Another man groaned as he rushed towards the redhead cat twin and shoved his cock down her throat, blowing his spunk and causing some to spurt from her mouth.

Ni coughed the semen out of her mouth. "Riser-sama, please!" She cried out before she taken in the mouth again.

This was the sight that Issei arrived to. The sight of the woman being raped before him made his blood boil! "RISE~R!" He raged as he leaped at the Phenex' heir.

The last things the girls saw was Issei fighting off the many men that used them to their pleasure.

TDL

"Hn~!" Issei stretched as he stood at the train station, waiting for Kiba, Koneko, and Mira. He was wearing a green shirt with a white jacket over it and a pair of brown long pants with a set of black sneakers. He had a back pack on him and sighed as he looked about. He shifted the bag on his shoulder, finding rather weird that it was slightly heavier than what it was when he packed up. "My bag feels a bit heavier." He muttered.

It has been a week since he reconnected with Rias and Sona along with getting to know Ravel.

Also the second biggest beat down he's giving Riser Phenex.

His bond to Seilah, Ikaruga, and Shizuka has grown. He even went on separate dates with them along with his lovers, and spending some good time with them

"I'm sure we can have more fun when we get back." He smiled at the thought of going out with any of his lovers. 'Maybe we should all go out together, Riser's old Peerage included.' He thought.

Ile and Nel has become somewhat of little sisters to the young Hyoudou, calling him Onii-chan and what not. The three demons, dragons, and liones hybrid, sensing how powerful the brunette was had decided to train some more in order not to pass shame to him.

That brought a smile at him.

Soon the smile turned slightly somber.

During the week the young Hyoudou gave visits to Ni, Li, Marion, Bürent, Mihae, and Shuriya. They simply remained silent around him and casted him nothing but conscious looks, but still held a light of gratitude for saving them.

'I'm going to have to talk to them too.' He mentally sighed.

 **'Give them time.'** Ddraig advised. **"I'm sure they'll open up to you."**

'I really do want to help them' He thought. 'But what Riser did was nothing more of torture.' He growled, shocking some of the people around him.

 **'I am certain that they will come to you.'** Ddraig said. **"I have noticed those cat girls have been looking at you rather differently though.'** She hummed. **'That Riser boy have not shown himself at all.'**

'From what Shiruya and Mihae told me, the bastard was locked away until his mother says so.'

 **'Those girls have suffered a lot under that man's foolishness.'** Ddraig snarled. **'They might end up going insane.'** She thought.

'I hope it doesn't come to that.' He hoped. 'On another note; Esdeath and the Erzas has been rather clingy to me for the past few days.' He thought.

 **'You'll find out soon enough, partner.'** The eight winged dragoness chuckled.

'Something I should know?' He wondered

"Issei-kun!" Kiba called out to her fellow Peerage member as she, Koneko, and Mira made their way to him.

Kiba was wearing a knee length baggy blue jeans with two silver belts hooped around her waist. She wears a cream colored slightly dipped shirt with a small short sleeved torso length blue jacket over it and a pair of blue boots.

Koneko was dressed in a pink shirt with blue jeans that shaped out her hips, legs, and ass. She wears a set of blue sandals on her feet.

Mira was wearing a red shin length sundress with a pair of white sandals on her feet. She was also wearing a wide brim sunhat in her head.

Unknowingly, the three female devils gain the attention of many of the other people at the station, many of the males looking at them with slightly flushed faces.

"Hey girls." He smiled as he went to meet them.

"Issei-sempai." Koneko nodded at the older devil.

"Hello, Issei-sama." Mira bowed slightly.

Issei simply patted her head. "Issei is fine, Mira-chan." He gently reminded her.

Kiba smiled at the eight counted Pawn. "Ready?" She asked.

"As I should be." He patted his backpack, raising an eyebrow as he heard something akin to a grunt. "What was that?" He wondered as he was about to take off his back pack to check.

 _"Train heading to Akihabara will be arriving soon. Please wait behind the yellow line as the train will be in motion before it stops completely."_ A male voice sounded from the speaker.

As the train approach, many of the people began to converge at the mobile cart as the doors open.

Issei felt the people rushing in, pushing Kiba, Koneko, Mira, and himself inside. He then felt the back of his legs hit one of the benches and ended up sitting there. Just as he placed his backpack down, Kiba, who was being pushed by some of the other passengers, ended up sitting on his lap, her ass dropping on his crotch. It didn't stop there as Koneko was pressed against his left side and Mira to his right, their lithe forms pressing against him.

"What an interesting predicament?" Kiba smiled as she leaned a bit more against the brunette.

Issei allowed a small chuckle to slip passed his lips. "Well the cart is full." He muttered as the train began to make way to their destination, ignoring the shifting of the Knight's posterior on his lap.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" She teased. "Having three girls leaning against you, four girlfriends, and three fiancées. My, my Issei-kun, if I'd known any better I would say that you picked the harem route in one of those RPG games." She giggled.

"Pervert." Koneko muttered as she held the brunette's arm to her chest, a small blush on her face.

Mira simply allowed a small smile to grace her face as she held her master's hand to her chest, fingers interwoven with his.

Issei simply sighed as he rested his head against the head rest and gently wrapped his left arm around Kiba's stomach. 'This is going to be a long ride.'

…

Issei's eyes fluttered open as he looked at his blue haired servant, her head resting on his shoulder. He looked about the area and noted that they were getting closer to their destination. "We're almost there." He said as he looked to Kiba who had her head rested against his chest. Koneko was leaning against him.

"Eep!" Mira gasps as she felt something rubbed against her thigh, getting the attention of the other three devils. "S-Someone's touching me." She whispered to her master as she slowly released her hold on his hand to retaliate against the person.

Issei looked as his bluenette servant, his eyes catching the movement of a hand brushing against her thigh, the fingers of a man reaching to the hem of her skirt. With precision and a growl, he grabbed the hand of a male about his age dressed in a high collard coat with a hat on his head and shades over his eyes. He was also wearing a medical mask over the lower half of his face, hiding his nose and mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Issei growled as he raised the male's hand, fighting his instincts to snap his wrist.

"Let me go!" Another male, dressed like the other male and has black coming from below his hat, shouted as Koneko held both his wrists, bending them to the point that she might snap them off.

"Perverts!" Kiba announced pointing at the males.

…

The two males were being held at the Akihabara station, two security guards holding them with zip ties around their wrists.

"We didn't do anything wrong!" The black haired molester shouted in protest.

"That's what they all say." One of the guards said as he and his co-worker pulled the two away.

The four looked as the two screaming perverts were being hauled away, screaming nothing but protests.

Issei patted the two smallest devils' heads. "Let's go have some fun, okay?"

"Hey!"

"Get back here!"

"You'll never take our freedom!"

The four devils look to see that the two molesters were running away from the guards.

"Let's not waste our time with that." Issei sighed. "We came to have some fun. So let's have fun."

TDL

"This place changed a lot since the last time I came here." Mein said as she looked around the stores.

"You just came here to check the latest issue on Bugarally." Seiryu smiled at her older sister, Koro being held in her arms.

"I wanted to know if Kota will finally choose between Sakuya and Alisa." She simply huffed. "What do you think, Akame?" The pinkette turned to the right.

"The story is quite fascinating. I think he should pick both or none." The young woman said.

Akame is a young woman about nineteen with long black hair that reaches down to her calves and red eyes. She wears a backless black sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie, her bust being a CC-cup. She also wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. Strapped to her left are two katanas. One has a red handle that is about ten inches length with a paper talisman on either sides of the grip, the blade being sheathed in a black scabbard. The second blade has a grey handle what appears to be tassels wrapped around the handle, the scabbard being a hazy purple color.

The three were getting looks of astonishments as they made their way through Akihabara. Seiryu was looking about, seeing if she can get any type of ideas to further upgrade her weapons when the time comes.

Mein was muttering to herself as she fixed Pumpkin's case over to her left shoulder.

Akame was looking around as she listened to the people around her.

"Why are you walking with your teigus, Akame?" Mein's younger sister asked.

The red eyed young woman brushed her left hand over the hilts of her blades. "I will be honest to you. I do not trust many people in our faction due to my heritage. These blades are family heirlooms and will be wielded by those of my blood or whom I favor. You two already have permission to use them if the situation calls for it." She looked to the two you women and gave a faint smile. "I consider you the few friends I have in the Khaos Brigade."

The siblings gave the blackette a smile.

"Ku~." Koro whined as it leaped from Seiryu's arm to the red eyed young woman's, rubbing its cheek against her own.

Akame patted the living teigu's head. "And you too, Koro."

Mein sighed with a smile. "It's nice to take a break and all, but we have to get to that convention." She said earning a nod from the two.

A sudden growl was heard and the siblings look to the sword wielding woman who had the smallest of blush on her face.

"I'm hungry." Was all she said.

Mein groaned as Seiryu laughed a bit.

TDL

"Welcome to Café Mew Me~w!" Rei said with a forced smile and her eyes closed. "I'll be the maid for your service." She was dressed in a pink maid uniform with cat ears on top and black tail extended from the dress. Around the dress was a pink bow.

"You look cute." Issei commented, getting the young Miyamoto to open her eyes widely at the brunette that was accompanied by three other females.

"Issei-kun." She greeted him with big smile and a hug as he was sitting by the edge of the seat, Kiba sitting by his side with Mira sitting across him and Koneko sitting next to the Phenex's ex-Pawn. "Kiba-chan, Koneko-chan." She greeted the two with a smile. "And who is this cute little girl?" The young Miyamoto asked as Mira tries to hide her face under her sun hat.

"This is Mira." Issei introduced his servant. "She's new here and the three of us decided to show her around in Akihabara."

"Hi!" Rei held her hand out. "Miyamoto Rei. Nice to meet you, Mira-chan."

"Nice to meet you, Rei-san." The bluenette greeted back as she shook the taller female's hand.

Rei smiled. "Say." She took out her notepad. "I'm getting out in a half hour. You wouldn't mine taking an extra girl out, would you?" She smiled.

Issei looked to the other three females. "If you ladies are okay with it." He said to them.

Kiba simply shrugged. "I don't mind." She looked at Koneko. "What do you think, Koneko?"

The whitette nodded. "I haven't seen Rei-san in a while." She have a faint smile.

"You're okay with this, Mira?" Issei asked.

"As long as I get spend time with you, Issei-sama." She nodded.

"Issei-sama?" Rei raised an eyebrow at the brown haired devil. "Care to explain this, Issei-kun?" She asked.

Issei simply sighed. "When you get off work. It's a long story."

TDL

Rei hummed as she sipped on a cup of coke. "So that how it went?" The spear wielding teen was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with black dots on it that showed a bit of her cleavage, a hint of her equal colored bra was shown by the underside of the sleeve. She also wore a set of black jeans that shaped off her ass and legs, making many of the male visitors in the famous area turn their heads to her. She was sitting across the brunette with Kiba by her right and Mira at her left. "Saya is going to flip more than tables when she hears about this." She commented.

"I'm surprised that this table is still standing." Kiba teased.

"As if I would do something like that." Rei huffed in mock offense.

"How is Saya-chan doing?" The current holder of Ddraig asked.

"A lot better." Rei smiled. "She says she has a surprise or something planned. I don't know what it is though."

"I wonder what it is." Issei thought.

"Well we'll just have to wait and find out." The young Miyamoto sighed.

"Ku~" Koro cried as it waddled near Rei, getting the attention of the five.

Issei eyes widened at the sight of the Biological Teigu. 'Koro?!' He thought as his eyes snapped around the area. "That means…" He muttered.

"So cu~te!" Rei gushed as she motioned the stubby legged animal to her. "Come one. Come here little guy."

The white animal neared Rei and was picked up by the teen, who proceeded to hug it while talking to it in baby noises.

"Koro!" Seiryu called out as she running towards the location of her partner, Mein and Akame right behind her. The latter holding a rather large piece of meat from her mouth. "I told you not to walk away like that!" She shouted as she saw who her partner was with, sliding to a stop with the pinkette and black haired females behind her. "Koro, kommen sie (come)." She commanded the teigu and it did as commanded, a small whine escaping its lip.

"I didn't think we would meet here of all places, devil." Mein said as she shifted Pumpkin's container.

Akame placed her hand the red hilt and Koro growled as a hammer cocked was heard from Seiryu's throat.

"I don't want a fight here." Issei raised his hands, stopping his Peerage members from doing anything. "We only came out here to hang out and have some fun." He stated. "Also. Do you really want to fight in such a populated area with all these innocent people?" He pointed out as he waved his hand around to their surroundings.

"Is that a threat?" Akame asked with her eyes slightly narrowed at the group.

"A warning." The brunette said. "So please. Let's not fight here." He encouraged.

Mein shifted her case, allowing her shoulders to relax a bit. "Stand down you two."

Akame did as told, but Seryu kept her glare at the devils.

"I'm not allowing these devils to take more innocent souls." The young woman grounded out as Koro growled at its mistress' enemies, teeth baring at the group.

"Seryu, enough!" Mine commanded her sister. "Koro, stillstehen (stand down)!"

The two sides were in tense silent, neither wanting to make the first move and involve the innocent.

"Let's all try to calm down." Rei requested as she placed her hand on the brown haired devil's hand. "Let's go our separate ways and you guys can deal with this situation another place where there are less people." She proposed.

The group was silent as they processed the teen's word.

Issei took a deep breath as he stood up. "I think it is for the best." He nodded. "Sorry if we ruined your day. We'll be on our way."

Before anyone could say or do anything, a male voice rang out.

"I think all of you should go somewhere else." The voice chuckled before they saw several smoke canisters being tossed at them, smoke erupting from the items and causing the group to cough. None of them noticing the bright pink circle with arcane symbols on it rotating below them. Within the smoke they flashed away in a bright light.

"Thank you all for witnessing my act!" A young man about his late-twenties said with a large grin, earning a round of applause from the people around him. He has tanned brown skin and white hair spiked to the nape of his neck and chin length bangs framing his face. He wears a white shirt that was open showing his chest and green cargo pants held up by crossed leather belts and a set of brown boots. The noticeable feature on him was the large 'X' shaped white scar on his face, the center being below his amber orange eyes. "Now that that's done, time for you to do your part." He chuckled as he walked away.

TDL

Issei blinked as he felt wind rushing against him. His eyes finally focused as he saw what seems to be a tropical forest below him.

Below him?

Eyes widening at the conclusion that he was over many dozens of meters above the forest.

"Waaaaaaah!" Rei shouted as she was in the same predicament as him, her arms and legs flailing about as she was falling.

The current holder of the Boosted Gear looked and noted that Kiba, Koneko, and Mira regained their bearings.

"Kiba! Rei's closer to you! Grab her!" He shouted as his wings slipped out of his shirt and jacket. "And get your wings out now!"

Kiba nodded as she allowed her wings to slip out too, using them to glide to screaming Miyamoto. "Please stop screaming, Rei-san." She smiled as she held the human close to her. "Everything will be fine."

"Speak for yourself!" She shouted as she held on to the blonde.

"MEI~N!" Seiryu shouted, the devils looking to see the pink clad pinkette falling to her doom.

Issei saw that the blackette have wings out similar to that of his fallen lovers and put that to the back burner of his mind.

…

Akame gasps as she opened her eyes, feeling the wind rushing past her body in a familiar way. Upon instinct a set of large crow wings ripped out the back of her, stopping her decent as she gave a few flaps of her wings. The closest to her was Seiryu as she was holding on to her Teigu and sister for dear life. She dived to the siblings, her wings folded slightly to sharpen her speed.

Seryu held her older sibling as her Teigu whimpered for the pinkette. "Mein! Wake up, Mein!" She shook the pinkette, but got no response.

"Ku~." Koro whined.

"Seryu!" Akame called out as she held out her hand to the auburn haired female.

Seryu reached out with her left hand and managed to grab the winged young woman just as a heavy wind passed around them.

Seryu held her sister close as the wind picked up. The force was too much for her and let out a scream as the pinkette slipped from her hold. "MEI~N!" She shouted after her falling sibling.

…

Issei gathered the wind around him. _"Tenryū no kenkaku (Sky Dragon's sword horn)"!_ He shouted as he suddenly bursts with speed towards the pinkette. He canceled the spell as he was sure that he might have killed the pinkette if he didn't. Reaching within arm's reach, he grabbed Mein and pulled her close, trying hard to pull up from the dive. "Hold on." He grunted as he managed to lift himself and the pinkette up from the dive, but hit a tree in the process. "Shit!" He cursed as he flipped about. He held on to the small woman tighter before making a heavy impact with a rock, slamming back first into it to take most of the force.

"Issei-sama!" Mira shouted as she Koneko Kiba with Rei arrived at the two.

"Mein!" Seryu shouted as Koro released her hold and ran to where her older sister crashed.

Issei groaned as he opened his eyes and looked at the approaching group. He then looked down and cursed at the sight of the pinkette.

Mein's right arm was bent to side by the elbow, obviously a direction it should not bend.

'Her right arm is broken.' He thought. 'Must have happened when we crashed.'

"Issei-kun!" Kiba shouted as she and the other devils along with the human arrived first. "Is she okay?" She asked.

"Her right arm is broken." He grunted as he stood up and gently cradled the pinkette's form. "Gonna have to try and fix her arm first." He sighed. "If only Asia-chan was here, this would have been done in a matter of minutes."

"I'm sure Koneko-chan can do a good job with her senjutsu." Kiba claimed.

"Let me put her arm back in place before she regains consciousness." Mira advised to the whitette as she approached the pinkette and held her arm. With a sickening snap, Mein's arm was put back in place, her face scrunched into a slight expression of pain.

"Tenryū no Odayakana ōra (Sky dragon's gentle aura)." Issei took a deep breath as a pale grey aura surrounds his and Mein's form. He was seeing that the pinkette was regaining consciousness, her elbow may be fixed in place, but it will need to be treated and held on place of the nasty purple bruising was of any indication. "I'll try to keep her calm while you heal her arm." He said as he closed his eyes to concentrate.

"What are you doing to my sister?!" Seryu shouted as she approached the group, anger clear in her eyes.

Akame held back the female as she assessed the situation.

"Healing her." Kiba replied as she stood before the young woman.

Koneko raised her hands as they gave a blue glow. "Hold her still, Issei-sempai." The whitette muttered as she grasps the joint, earning a painful grunt for the pink haired woman.

"Koro, Aktiv (Active)!" Seryu commanded her Teigu as it grew to its gorilla like size.

Mira and Kiba stood ready.

"Stop!" Rei shouted as she stood before the intimidating teigu with her arms out.

Hekatonkheires looked at the human and growled, but Rei stood her ground although her body was trembling in fear.

"You dare you use a human as a shield!" Seryu accused.

"I'm doing this out of my own free will!" The young Miyamoto shouted. "Issei-kun and Koneko-chan are healing your sister! At least she's alive, right!"

Akame placed her hand on the younger sibling's shoulder. "Calm down, Seryu." The red eyed young woman suggested. "As I have said earlier, she would be dead if they wanted her to be."

The woman gripped her mechanical fists and glared at the devils. She sat down and crossed her legs and arms. "Mache nichts komisch (Don't do anything funny)." She warned.

"Wir werden nicht (We won't)." Koneko said as she finished healed the elbow, some sweat going down her forehead. She then hovered her hands over Mine's body and stopped around her chest. "She has some bruises around her chest and stomach." She frowned. "We'll have to remove her clothing for me to heal them directly." She said.

Issei nodded as he gently placed the pinkette on the ground. He then clapped his hands together and gathered wind in his palm. He then formed a small misty could under the pinkette and raised her several inches.

Koneko approached the floating pinkette and proceeded to disrobe her. Moments later, the pinkette was floating wearing her light grey stockings, pink panties and pink bra, several blue spots over her chest, stomach, and shoulder.

"Who the hell did this?" Issei growled as he looked at the bruises.

Seryu was shocked at the bruises that her sister held. 'How was she walking so well during our time?' She wondered.

…

Mein groaned as she opened her eyes, feeling rather chilly. "What?" She mumbled.

"Finally awake, huh?" She heard a male voice.

Mein shot up, ignoring the pain that shot through her body. She sees Issei sitting by a camp fire with Rei resting against his right shoulder, the orange haired female sleeping and using his shoulder as a pillow. Before she can say anything she was hugged by her sister. "S-Seryu?" She gasps in slight pain.

"You're okay!" She cried. She then quickly loosened her hold and looked at her.

Mein relaxed as she held her sister close. "I'll always be okay." She muttered as she looked about the area. "Where are we anyway?" She asked.

"Where on an island that has some wild animals." Akame was perched on a tree as she said that getting the attention of three below her. "I just came back from scouting. The others are currently hunting for food, they volunteered." She added as she held up Issei's backpack. "I also found this with something inside. I was thinking of cooking it for dinner, but changed my mind when it said 'Boss' in a dazed state.

Issei blinked. "Only one person calls me that…" He muttered. "Can you throw my bag down for me please?" He kindly asked.

The red eyed young woman remained silent for a while then let her wings slip out her back. She leaped off the branch, gliding to the male as she descended to the group. "Here you go." She said as she gave the bag to the young devil.

"Thanks." He smiled at her before he opened his back. "Leone…" He stated as he saw the dazed look of his lioness hybrid lover.

"Hey, Boss." She said before she shook her head and leaped out of the bag, catching the sisters' attention. "Thought I would come along. Didn't think that you drop me from so high in the ground and leave me in woods until this girl here came and was saying how she would cook and eat me." She said sending a frown to the winged woman.

"Okay, Leone, just calm down." He said as she patted her head.

"Hmph!" The lioness hybrid huffed as she shifted to her human form, laying her head on her beau's lap, purring as he ran his fingers through her locks.

"I would like to introduce you to one of my familiars and lovers, Leone. She's a lioness hybrid."

"One of your lovers?" Mein frowned at the brunette. "How many girlfriends do you have?" She asked with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Fourteen." He replied as he kept his feline lover relaxed, not even realizing the gaze of the sisters. "Three of them being my fiancée's due to their parents making a contract that they agreed on. Four being my familiars with Leone being one of them. And three being demons that made an oath with me. I'll also need to save up enough money to buy eleven more engagement rings for them." He said with a small wistful smile, imagining his lovers' expression once he presents them with said items.

Mein's eyes soften at the last sentence.

"You're just a womanizing bastard, aren't you?" Seryu judged as she pointed an accusing finger at the brunette. "You devils are all the same, wanting more than their own selfish deeds. I bet you became a devil just to get all the women you want!" She yelled, getting a growl from Leone.

Mein was about to reprimand her sister, but everyone felt a sudden pressure on their shoulders.

Issei remained silent as he looked at the younger sister, lowering the pressure as Rei began to have problems breathing.

"Woah, Issei calm down." Kiba said to her Peerage member as she and Mira walked to them from behind a foliage.

"Are you okay, Issei-sama?" Mira asked as she gave the three other women a look.

"I'll be fine, Mira-chan." He sighed as he gave the bluenette devil a smile. "Where's Koneko-chan?" He asked.

"Bringing dinner." The whitette said as she was walking out the foliage with a rather large fifteen feet bird held up over her head.

It was rather large indeed. The feather were bright red and gold color and has six small wings in place of two. It has a large horn on the forehead and its beak was shaped like a five pointed claw. Its feet were clawed and red in color.

"A bi~rd!" Leone cheered as she gazed at the giant avian creature, her eyes gazing at it with hunger. "Let's eat! I want a wing!" She claimed.

Issei patted her head, scratching behind her left ear. "You'll have to share that." He chuckled. "It's ten of us here, so we should spread it among all of us."

"A~w." The blonde lioness whined.

"Ready to put up a fire, Isei-kun?" Kiba grinned.

"Fine." Issei huffed a small stream of smoke from his nose.

TDL

Akame sighed with satisfied hum as she finished the last of her meat, placing the bone at the rather large fleshless thigh and drumstick that she also ate before. "Thank you for the meal." She said humbly.

"No problem." Kiba smiled after wiping her lips with a napkin. "It was thanks to those plants that Leone found that we were able to make the meat taste really good." The blonde Knight nodded to the lioness hybrid.

"Thanks!" She chirped.

"You have a big appetite." Issei commented.

"Most Tengu's eat double to triple their body mass." She replied.

"Ah." The brunette could only reply.

"We should get some rest." Mein said a she stood up and patted her clothes.

"Who's going to take first watch?" Rei asked. "It's obvious that there'll be some pretty damn dangerous animals on this island." She pointed out as she motioned to the remains of bird that they ate. "I mean I have never seen a bird that big before."

"I'll take first watch." Issei volunteered as she stood up. "You ladies should sleep. I'll wake you up when it's your turn Kiba-chan."

"And why not ask one of us to take guard?" Seryu asked with her arms crossed as Koro began to eat the bones.

"We first off, you don't trust us. And if I do try to wake you up, you might send Koro here to attack me. Thus making this into a big fight. Our fight might also attract some unneeded attention in the process. I would like to avoid that." He said as he turned and walked to a tree. "Just relax. Like I said I don't want to fight a battle that can be avoided. We also need to figure out where the hell we are and who that bastard is that send us here is." He frowned as he sat by the tree and closed his eyes. "And somehow I can't contact Esdeath, Scarlet, or Knightwalker." He sighed. "I can't even get in contact with Shizuka, Ikaruga, and Seilah."

"We even tried summoning our familiar, but couldn't either." Kiba said, earning nods from the whitette and bluenette.

"Figures." The holder of Ddraig sighed.

 **"Just relax, Hatchling."** Ddraig chuckled as she appeared, her wielder raised the gauntlet and looked at her gem with a look. **"Oh don't give me that. I would have ended up addressing you like that now since you gave your body as an offering, making you a dragon as well."**

'Offering?' The three women thought.

"Hm." Issei hummed. "We'll deal with that tomorrow." He stretched. "Good night ladies." He said as Leone went to him and lay next to him.

The female devils and human female gave their good nights as they too began to take a place to sleep.

Akame flew up to a tree branch wrapped her wings around her shoulders. "I will take a higher look out." She said down to him.

The brunette looked up to the black haired woman. "Okay."

"You seem rather calm to be around your enemies." She stated.

"That's because at the moment I don't see you as my enemies." He said. "We're both stuck on an island and have near no way of getting off."

"Hm." The winged young woman nodded. "We can fly." She proposed.

"I don't think we should do that." He sighed. "We don't know how far away we are from the closest land."

"Hm." The winged young woman nodded again.

…

Mein remained silent as she lay there, not being able to sleep at the moment.

"Mein." Seryu called her sister. "Are you awake?" She asked. The younger sibling was also lying beside the pinkette, holding the bio-Teigu in her arms.

"I am." She sighed. "Can't sleep, I guess."

"Me neither." The auburn haired female nodded. "I'm honestly confused, Mein."

"Was hast du verwirrt (What are you confused about)?" She asked as she turned to her fellow Teigu wielder.

"Wir sind ausgebildet worden, seit wir Kinder waren, dass alle Teufel böse sind (We've been trained since we were kids that all devils are evil). Und doch (And yet)…" She trailed off.

"Wir sind hier mit ein paar Teufeln, die uns eigentlich nicht kämpfen (We're here with a few devils that are actually not fighting us)." The pinkette looked up to the night sky. "Ich werde ihnen morgen danken (I'm going to thank them tomorrow)."

"Ich sollte das auch das selbe machen (I should probably do the same too)." Seryu muttered as she shuffled closer to her sister. "Wenn es nicht für diese Teufel wäre, dann wärst du sicher tot (If it weren't for those devils, you would be dead for sure)."

Mein turned and hugged her sibling, pulling her to her chest as Koro got comfortable between their stomachs. "Ich gehe nirgendwo hin (I'm not going anywhere), Seryu." She vowed. "Ich bin doch deine große Schwester (I'm your big sister after all)." She smiled as she ran her fingers through the amber eyed woman's long hair.

Seryu smiled. "Wachsen Sie größere und größere Brüste dann werden wir sehen (Grow taller and bigger breasts then we'll see)." She yawned before falling asleep in her older sibling's embrace.

Mein sighed. "Was auch immer (Whatever)."

TDL

"Nothing yet?" Rias asked worriedly as she and Akeno were walking through Akihabara at night, both King and Queen worried for their fellow devils.

Akeno shook her head. "No. Nothing at all. Although I do sense traces of a faint aura here being used." She added.

Rias frowned. "Do you think they were captured?" She asked in a worried tone.

"There were no signs of battles." Akeno pointed out.

"Found someone interesting!" Raynare shouted as she Kalawarner, and Mittelt landed before them, a man held by the back of his neck.

The man was your Average Joe. His left eye was bloodshot and his cheeks were swollen. He was missing a few teeth and his nose was broken. His clothes were torn and ripped. The fingers on his left hand were also broken.

And judging by the expressions of the fallen women, they were pretty angry.

"Now start talking." Kalawarner growled at the man before she snapped his right pinky finger, causing the man to scream in pain. "And don't make any dumb ass comments." She added as Raynare kicked him to the ground.

The man got up and tried to run away.

"Akeno." Rias looked to her Queen who simply giggled as she shot a bolt of lightning that pierced through the man's left shoulder.

The man grunted in pain as he fell forward, his face hitting the ground. "You…won't get your…friends…back." He gritted through his teeth with a small chuckle.

Rias was certainly not in a joking manner. To prove that, she sent a bolt of destruction, blowing his left leg off and burning it to ashes, the man screaming in pain at the loss of his leg. "I have no times for your games, human!" She hissed in anger as her iris turn to slit and sclera reddened while walking towards him. "Where. Are. My. Friends!" She growled as she picked him up by his neck.

The man simply grunted before spitting in the redhead devil's face.

Rias simply wipe the spittle off her face before ramming her fist into the man's stomach, causing him to cough and gasps for air. She then threw him to the side.

Just as the man left the redhead's grasp and was about to hit the ground, a large torrent of water hit him hard enough to push him into a takoyaki stand, breaking said small food area with a crash.

Sona, with Tsubaki, was walking towards the groaning one legged man as she summoned more water around her, forming it into a whip. Without a moment's hesitation, she snapped the whip towards the man and it wrapped around his neck, choking him, before he was jerked out of the wreckage and slammed onto the ground and was then dragged over to the Sitri heiress. "Where's our husband?" She growled as her eyes shifted.

"Go…to hell." He grunted before a foot smashed unto his chest, cracking his ribcage and forming a small creator below him and the person that stepped on him. He felt blood rushed out of his mouth by the weight and was both grateful and ungrateful that his body was enhanced.

"Going home is the last thing in our minds." Ravel said in a clipped tone, her heel digging into the man's chest as Yubelluna was glaring at his downed form. "My, my. You have such a strong body. Losing a leg and still lively." She raised her hand as fire blazed over her palm.

The man looked at the flamed palm until he heard the sound of someone clapping.

"Well, well, well." A man chuckled as he was done clapping, sitting at the top of an electronic store, his hood over his head and hiding his face from the devil group below him. "I didn't think you lot would have come sooner." He grinned as he stood up.

"Who are you?" Rias asked.

"Name's, Syura." He said as he pulled his hood down, revealing his face to the six devils. "Nice to meet you lot." He proposed.

"Yubelluna." Ravel glanced as her brother's ex-Queen, the purple haired woman simply tapped her staff on the ground.

Syura looked down as a glowing glyph appeared below and exploded, the young man having leaped away before the explosion erupted. "Whoo!" He laughed. "That was one hell of a bang!" He punned before he landed on another roof. "You're going to have to pay for the damages, you know?" He chuckled as he pulled out a device from his pocket. It was a pendant that was big enough to fit his palm. It had an outer silver ring with an inner purple color. In the center is a triangular formed three star pendulum that are shaped like wide axes. "You know what this pretty little thing is?" He grinned.

"Jigen Hōjin: Shanbara (Dimensional Formation: Shambhala)" Sona simply said as she fixed her glasses, getting a wide eyed look from the young man.

In fact; he can see the calmness in the six females. "How…"

"Tell us where our friends are…" Rias began as her aura erupted from her body. "Or die."

The man laughed. "You really think you can kill?" He gave her a pointed look. "You're a kid!"

Rias simply sighed. "Little Sister Ravel, step away from the filthy man." She said as the younger female did as told.

"Syura! Help me!" The wounded male cried out with his arms held to the man's direction.

Rias simply held her finger to the man, his body suddenly bursting into flames from her powers. Ignoring the man's scream, she glared at the tanned man. "You were saying?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Wow." He whistled as he looked at the redhead and grinned. "Guess you're more than just a dime piece." He chuckled as he placed Shambhala into his pocket, a pink small portal with a ying yang symbol in the center glowed below his feet. "I'll be right back." He grinned as he simply fell into the seal and it flashed away.

The group of six gathered and looked about as several seals appeared around them, each spawning about six to seven humans in armor similar to Seryu's.

Syura then appeared before the devils with a second man beside him. He is a large muscular man with black hair that was graying near his temples. He had an unusual hairstyle with four ponytails or braids on the back of his head wrapped in white cloth. He had a large star-shaped scar over his missing left eye, while his remaining eye was red with a black sclera. His teeth were shown to be quite sharp. He also wears a suit of armor over a black shirt and baggy blue pants along with a set of metal plated boots. Strapped to his right hip was a gladius.

"Is this what you brought me for, Syura?" The man grumbled as he eyed the six females before him. "A bunch of girls?" He scoffed as he pulled out his blade. "Bah. I'll be done with them in a few minutes."

"Don't underestimate them." The tanned skinned male warned.

The man simply grunted. "I'm one of the strongest in the Empire Faction.

"Some people have you beat a long way, dumbass." He muttered. "Anyway. I have to go. I'll leave you lovely ladies alone with these nice people. And if you managed to beat them, you'll out where your friends are." He chuckled before he vanished with the use of Shambhala.

Rias watched as the armed people pulled out their weapons and were ready to charge.

"Look at them girls, guys!" Ogre shouted. "How about we have some fun with 'em, hm?" He encouraged as the men roared in agreement.

"Kill them all." Rias growled out as a purple swirling portal opened behind her. "Leave the scared man alive and wounded. Come out, Gouenma." She said as the portal behind her burned ablaze.

Two powerful clawed hands, each ending with sharp grey nails meant to carve through stones, grip the edges of the blazing portal and pulled a tall eight meters giant of an Oni. It has red eyes that glowed like lava and brown shaggy spiked hair that leads to his brought shoulders, sticking out the corners of his forehead are two large horns. His mouth is rowed with sharp teeth and tusks sticking out the corner of his lower lips. He has muscles upon muscles, bulging at the movements. Five large prayer beads encrusted on his chest. His arms are large and muscular, able to crush a tree trunk with no issue. Over his forearms a bracers made from unearthly materials that has three spikes extended over the knuckles. His chest was wide and barreled and pectorals like drums along with four pack abs. He also wears a shagged loincloth that is held up by what looks like a metal belt with the buckle shaped like a bald one horned man's head with two tusk sticking out of the lower lips. His legs are also powerful looking with the toes ending with sharp nails. He roared swinging his tail and smashing a small stands that was in the way, the spiked mace end breaking it to junk.

Akeno giggled as she watched the men faltered upon the sight of one of her King's familiars. "Dullahan." She licked her lips as a portal appears on ground, a large hooked weapon emerging and hitting very close to the Queen. The hook was bronze colored and adorned with spikes, barbed wires, and was a good four meters long.

The hook then pulled out the rest of the body, its size rivaling that of Rias' Gouenema and also showing that the weapon was the right arm. It wore and armor from shoulder to toes, the leg ending with spikes as if the feet were cut off and ankles sharpened. The body lumbered forward and was jolted by a tug of its left arm, showing that a spiked chain linked was wrapped around the wrist and leading into the portal. With a powerful tug, and what sounded like a cry of pained pleasure, a gibbet was pulled out.

Inside it was a severed head with a portion of the spine.

The head was that of a bearded man with messy hair and many scars and cuts, his facial expression morphed in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

 **"MO~RE!"** His voice bellowed before the body swung the chained head to a group of soldiers, killing a good amount of them in the process. " **GHUAAAAA~HAHAHAHAHAHAH~!"** He laughed.

Also, the large armored body was headless.

"Ushiwokina." Sona glared at the many men and women that are involved in her shared fiancée's disappearance.

A swirling portal appeared below the Sitri heiress as water flooded out of it. Seconds later, the head of what seems to be a catfish broke the surface, the bob haired heiress sitting on the forehead besides the ridged spikes. Two webbed hands came out of the watery portal and the rest of the oni was revealed as it came out. Its skin was silky dark blue with a shine on it. It was rather long reaching, to a good twenty three feet in length with a vertical webbed tail. Like a cat fish it has a two long whiskers, one each side of the nostrils. Its eyes are red with and orange glow and its maw can put a crocodile to shame, showing two rows of razor sharp teeth on both the lower and upper jaws. Within either sides of its gum is a large curved tusk that lowers to the lower jaw and bends forward. It opened its maw a shot a force of water at another group.

"Attack them, damn it!" Ogre shouted, prompting the soldiers to do as told.

Tsubaki fixed her glasses. "Kashiri"

"Hinomagatori!" Ravel called out.

Two portals appeared in the sky, one being vertical as the other was horizontal. A large four limbed red demon flew out of it the horizontal portal. It has bat like wings with black spike at the stub of them. It was built like a dog with a manly muscular chest that has white fur on it and human-like limbs. The claws were human-like with five digits that ended with black talon like claws as the feet were hind and sported four toes with black sharp nails. The tail was rather long and whip-like with a spear tip at the end adorned with an anchor like base shaped like two lines of blade shaped spikes. The face was like that of an a demon with gold yellow eyes taking the whole ocular organs, yellow teeth, long and needle like and set in a nightmarish grin. The nose was long and pointed. The large red oni growled before taking a deep breath as it turned to a group of charging men and women. Exhaling a torrent of white and black mixed flames at them, burning them and causing them to scream as their bodies mutated and become deformed beings.

The oni demon flew out if the vertical like a flaming spiral. It then stopped in mid-air and released a loud screech as the flames dispersed through its spreading out the four wings that it has, two top set being small as the lower set were at least three times larger This seems to have the appearance of a rooster-headed dragon. It uses its four wings to keep itself in the air, the blade like limbs flapping in an opposing manner. The dragon like chicken's sclera and iris are yellow with black pupils.

"Archers!" Ogre shouted as several men and woman pulled the notches of their bolt weapons and we're ready to fire.

"Shiragou!" Yubelluna shouted as a portal appeared below the arrows, stopping them in their track. A large hand with larger knuckles rose from the portal, the palms up and five fingers fanned widely. The hand was purple with the knuckles being a far darker tone, showing that it was extended to the elbows. The rest of the oni emerged showing that it has a built for pure power and brute force. Its eyes are yellow and it has two small curved purple horns with an enlarged forehead. Its legs were short, but powerful with four toes that ended with purple curved nails as the fifth toe was by the inner heel that bend forward. It has several purple spikes on its back that bends down and outwards. Its face was like that of an old man that trains in the mountain.

The arrows were sent back with enough force to pierce through the armors the archers were using to protect themselves with.

"What the hell!" A female shouted before she was crushed by the Gouenema's brutal fist.

Rias launched herself at a small group, her powers bursting out in an aura of destruction. She then gathered the aura to her hands and sends a rather large torrent of Destruction to the men and women.

Akeno bit back a laugh as she saw two of her enemies crushed by her familiar's large head. 'That's it. Cry in pain.' She giggled mentally as sparks flickered over her head and raised her hands, electricity coursing through her fingers. Whipping her arms out, she formed two barbed electrical whips. "Make them suffer my pet!" She shouted as she whipped her familiar several times.

The Dullahan shivered in pleasure as his head contorted in euphoric cries escaped his lips. **"YE~S!"** He hissed as he swung his now electrified hooked weapon about, hitting several fools that were in his path **"PUNISH ME, MISTRESS! I LIVE FOR THE GREAT PLEASURABLE PAIN DONE TO MY BEING!"**

Akeno managed to control her emotion before she turn around and shot a bolt of lightning at a man that was about to attack Tsubaki from behind.

Sona saw that her familiar was shooting pressured water at the enemies, tearing them off the ground and sending them crashing against the stalls and walls of the building and stores. "Kill them all my pet. Only let the scared man alive."

The fish-like familiar rushed forward, ramming people down with its weight and managing to pierce several humans with its tusks. It then dug on the ground.

"Everyone get back!" The Sitri heiress shouted at her friends as their familiars grabbed the mistress leaped/ flew back.

Sona's familiar suddenly raised its head, shooting out large globs of purple water, the attack falling about the enemy and striking some of them.

Ogre watched as the poison blob hit his shoulder and scowled. Before he can do something about, Ravel landed behind him and delivered harsh rolling kick to his back. She reveled in the fact that she caught the human off guard then turned to see a lone soldier about to attack her with a large blade. She quickly moved to the side and took a deep breath.

"Stand still!" The man shouted as he once against launched at the youngest Phenex offspring.

The young heiress breathed out a thick stream if fire, engulfing the human in its high heated flames. She huffed as she made her way to help the others, idly noticing that more lambs were coming for the slaughter.

The red skinned winged oni roared as it took to the skies, breathing out small bursts of flames at the enemies below, Tsubaki standing on its left palm. She calmly fixed her glasses as several arrows were shot at her.

"Mirror Alice." She muttered as a glass figure appeared. It was shaped like a girl wearing a dress with an apron over it, the girl holding a rather large mirror like a shield.

The soldiers watched as the arrows struck the mirror, sinking into the reflective object before being shot back at double the force and speed.

"Please do be careful with those things. You can kill someone with them." She calmly commented.

Yubelluna raised her staff, seals and glyphs of explosion appearing below the enemies. Tapping the staff on the ground, a series of explosions rounded about killing most of them and making others suffer a pain filled death.

Kalawarner, Raynare and Mittelt were sending volleys of light arrows at their enemies with deadly precision and accuracy, purposely hitting the limbs and vitals.

"Take down those birds!" A man yelled.

The three Fallen scowled as they held their hand together, three magical circles appearing before them and merging as they rotate. Seconds later, a barrage of javelins, arrows, bidents, and any other type of bolt and pole arm weapon of pink, yellow, and red, rained down on the enemies.

It was nothing but a one sided battle.

...

Ogre crashed against the wall, courtesy of a still pissed Rias' right foot. Before he has the chance to move, Gouenma's hand came down on him, smashing him more into the wall and keeping him there with no problem.

"Now then, Ogre-san." Sona fixed her glasses.

"It would be a good time to tell us where our beloved friends are." Ravel stated.

Ogre gritted his teeth. "I have nothing to tell you!"

Akeno simply walked up to him and gave him a swift kick to the face, breaking his nose in the process. She then grabbed his head and slammed it against the wall, shaking his brain and almost knocking him out. "Talk!" She snarled.

Ogre felt like his life would end.

And not in the best of ways.

TDL

Kiba shot up sitting, gasping loudly as she held her hand over her rapidly beating heart. 'Not again!' She thought as she shook her head, before running her hands through her hair. She then looked to the side and sees a sleeping Koneko leaning against Rei, the whitette's head snugging ling against the feline woman's bust. Mira was behind the sleeping human. She gave them a small smile before she pulled the sheet over the three and stood up, revealing that was sleeping in a blue sport's bra and matching shorts. She sighed as she can see the other's sleeping and diced to give her fellow Peerage member company instead of relieving him of the duty.

Issei gritted his teeth as he held his left arm, its form looking almost draconic with a pink-red color. "Shit…" He cursed as his clawed shaped fingers were twitching

 **"I'm sorry that you're going through this, Hatchling."** Ddraig sighed at her host.

"N-No worries." He sighed as he forced his arm to revert back to human appearance and rested his head against the tree he was leaning on. "See. No pro-kch!" He grunted in pain is his left arms complete formed into that of a dragon with the green gem on the back of his hand and the second one by his elbow.

 **"You will need someone to absorb the mana from the arm."** Ddraig stated.

"Then I guess I'll wait until I reach home." He said with a sigh.

"Issei?" Kiba called him as she rounded around the tree, gasping at the sight of dragon like arm. "What happened? Where's Leone?" She asked in shock as she neared him and held his left arm, feeling that metallic scales were rather smooth to the touch. "How?"

Issei gave the blonde tomboy a small smile. "Everything comes with a price." He said. "Leone went to scout around." He added.

"Oh, Issei." Kiba frowned sadly at her fellow Peerage member. "How long has been happening?" She asked as she sat closer to thePawn.

"Oh this?" He waved the arm around, the small scales making some scraping noises. "Since I beat Riser. Woke with my arm like that and Shizuka-san took care of it."

"How do you get it to calm down?" The blonde ask, hoping to help the brunette out.

"No worries." He smiled. "I'll take care of it."

"Issei." Kiba muttered a she held his draconic arm to her cheek as she looked into his eyes. "Let me help you." She pleaded. "You've done so much without even asking for anything in return." She said with a sighed. Seeing that the current holder of Ddraig was about to protest she pushed forward, straddling her legs around his waist. "No buts, Issei. You tell me how Shizuka fixed this problem or so help me I will beat you badly in our sparing matches." She threatened.

Issei gave up. He knew that eventually anyone else besides Shizuka, Ikaruga, and Seilah would have to find out. "She…sucked it directly, absorbing the mana in my arm. It hasn't changed much since she absorbed a good amount of mana." He muttered with a mild blush.

Kiba's face flushed at that. "She…She sucked it." She repeated, getting a nod from the brunette. She then gulped. "Okay." She took a deep breath and moved back until she was sitting on his leg. She then reached forward and gripped the hem of his pants.

"What are you doing?" Issei whispered grabbing her hands as he did not want to wake up the others. "I was talking about my arm."

"I know." Kiba giggled as she pulled herself closer to her fellow Peerage member until she was pressing her breasts against his chest. "Just teasing you." She said before she took draconic hand and kissed it. She then pulled the pinky into her mouth and sucked on it, being careful not to cut her tongue over the sharp nail. She glanced at him as she pulled the finger from her mouth, noticing the changes of his arm. 'It's working!' She thought as she went to the ring finger sucking on loudly than she had in mind. Her face flushed as she caught his eyes and vice-versa. 'He's…looking at me.' She mentally moaned as she slowly pulled the digit from her mouth, allowing an audible pop to be heard in the cold air. She then went for the middle finger and trigger finger, actually liking the taste of his skin and feeling the power she's absorbing into her. 'I feel…really hot.' She mentally hummed as she felt his skin become more human like and smoother.

"K-Kiba." Issei muttered as the Knight took in his thumb and sucked on it, his arm reverting it back to its human state. He couldn't deny that the blonde looked rather erotic in the manner that she was sucking his thumb and wondered if Kalawarner lent her some of her books. 'Wouldn't surprise me.' He thought with a sigh is the mana in his arm finally calmed in its flow. "Thanks, Kiba-chan." He smiled as the blonde released his thumb and looked at him with glazed eyes. "Kiba-chan?"

The Knight of Gremory moved forward, smashing her lips against his own and humming as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Issei was at most a lost. He didn't expect for the mana she absorbed to have such an effect on the blonde. He managed to gently push her back, his hands on her shoulders. "Kiba-chan-"

"I love you, Issei." She cut him off. She felt like it was the only moment she can confess to him.

Issei froze, the words having an equal effect from when he hears his lovers say that to him. "I know that this is sudden timing to confess, but now would be better than never." She allowed a nervous smile on her face as she leaned her forehead against the brunette. "And before you asked I already spoke to the others before we left."

Issei could only look at the blonde. "You didn't really have to do that." He finally said.

"They said the same thing too." She giggled. "But I still did it. And here we are." She whispered before she pecked his lips, stomach fluttering as the brunette returned the kiss. "I honestly developed a crush on you from the time you joined our Peerage."

"Really?" Issei raised both his brows. "Wow. I need to try and pay attention." He chuckled.

"Indeed." The Knight agreed. "But I rather like that you do try to pick up on those hints." She said before she stood up and turned, planting her boxer clad butt on his lap, giving a small grind before she leaned her back against the Sekiryūtei (Crimson Dragon Emperor)'s chest.

Issei allowed his red tinted devil wings to wrap around the blonde Knight. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yup!" The tomboy answered as she took his hand and folded them over her stomach. "Damn sure." She giggled. "Face it, Issei. You chose the harem route the moment you met Raynare." She said cheekily.

Issei simply took a deep breath and sighed. "Guess I have to get more of those engagement rings, huh?" He smiled.

"Un!" Kiba grinned as she relaxed in the brunette's embrace, feeling warmth from him.

Rei was leaning on the other side of the tree with a small smile on her face. "Next time then." She said to herself before she went back to the two sleeping devils, taking the spot that Kiba had and sharing her warmth with Koneko, that whitette feeling safe in older female's embrace.

Unknowingly, a word slipped from the girl's mouth. "Kuro-nee…"

Akame was silent during the whole exchange, having waken up due to Kiba's movement. Silently, she placed her hand over her chest, feeling her heart beating. She also looked over the horizon. "What…is this feeling?"

TDL

Seryu was one of the firsts to wake up, Koro whining by her movements as she shifted to sit. She yawned, stretching her limbs and looked about. "Morning already." She mumbled as she sighed and stood up. She then bent on her knees and shook her sister. "Mein. Es ist Morgen (It's morning). Aufwachen (Wake up)."

"Fünf weitere Minuten (Five more minutes). The pinkette grumbled.

Seryu decided to do just that. "Komm schon (C'mon), Koro. Wir werden uns umsehen (We're going to have a look around). Lassen Sie uns auf die Teufel zu sehen, ob sie etwas an den Ärmeln haben (Let's check on those devils to see if they have anything up their sleeves)." She said to her Teigu as she made her way to the tree. When she reached around the corner, she stopped at the sight of Issei and Kiba sleeping, the brunette having his wings wrapped around the blonde's torso to keep her warm. 'Look at them. Sleeping so carelessly with their guards down. Easy for a kill.' She thought as her fingers twitched. 'I could end them right now. So simple.' She added as she was about to reach out to Koro.

"Issei-ku~n, Kiba-cha~n!" Rei called as she too walked towards their location. When she saw Seryu standing near her friends, she paused. "We're you going to wake them up?" She asked.

"I just reached here myself." The young woman replied.

"Oh." She nodded before she proceeded to shake the duo. "C'mon you two. Up and at 'em."

Kiba groaned as she opened her eyes. "Damn. And I was enjoying my dream too." She mumbled as she snuggled more into the brunette's warmth.

"Did involve a few little devils running about, then I don't mind sleeping some more." Issei joked as he opened his eyes. "I can already imagine the house I have to buy because of you girls." He added as he retracted his wings.

Kiba giggled. "I'm sure we'll do good, right, Rei?"

Rei's face flushed as she was pulled into the mix. "I'll go wake up the others." She quickly said before she rushed do so.

…

The group was sitting in a small circle, Issei sitting between Kiba and Leone. Koneko was lying on the brunette's lap, purring slightly as the brunette ran his fingers through her white hair. He then focused on the three young women and Teigu. "So where stuck on an island, we have no idea where we are. And we have no way how to contact our friends."

"The island is also surrounded by some kind of field." Akame put in, getting the attention of the others. "I check on how far I can go. Something stopped me. Some kind of dome. So I can only assume that this island was made for something." She summarized.

"Experiments?" Kiba wondered.

"Maybe." Akame thought. "And those animals don't look normal either."

Mein shot up, her eyes wide with shock. "Hurensohn (Son of a bitch)!" She shouted. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen (I should have known)!" She ranted. Forcing herself to calm down she looked at the devils and her companions. "We're on a man-made island." She said. "It didn't come to mind until Akame mentioned the force field." She muttered as she sat back down and sighed.

"So you know where we are?" Rei questioned.

"Our faction has several doctors and scientists. This island is one out of the five manmade ones." Mein replied. "We're on Style-Land V." She sighed. "He has most of his experiments here. That bird we ate yesterday was probably one of them." She muttered, but the devils heard her. "Oh don't worry. I think we're good since we're well…still alive or look normal." She shrugged.

"That's means you're okay, Rei-chan." Issei smiled at the human female.

Rei nodded grateful that she wouldn't go through some kind of mutation. "That's good."

"Okay!" Mein clapped her hands. "We'll split in two groups." She said as she stood up. "Seryu. You and Koro will be teamed up with Rei, Mira, and Leone." She looked at sister, who nodded hesitantly. "The next group will consist of Issei, Kiba, Koneko, Akame, and myself." She said as she looked about. "We'll try to scale how large the island is and to see where the field generator should be. I need us to be careful while we're traveling in groups and being careful not to draw unneeded attention. Also be careful of the warden assigned to this island. He's a nut job." She groaned as she looked at the brunette's cheeky grin at the repeat of his words from yesterday when they were here. "There might be some experiments walking about too. So be very careful and only engage them unless you have absolutely no choice. Most of these experiments were people that did some heinous crimes so their base instinct of cruelty might still be intact."

"Ready?" Issei asked his fellow devils.

"I don't want to leave you, Issei-sama." Mira said.

"It's okay." He assured his servant with a small smile before pecking her forehead. "I'll need you and Leone to look after them like your friends, okay?" He requested.

"As you wish, Issei-sama." She bowed slightly before going to the teigu wielders.

"Take care, Hubby!" Leon said as she pecked his cheek and made her way to them as Mein and Akame walked to the devils. "You better make sure nothing happens to them." Leone growled softly as her eyes turned to slit. "Or I'll carve your throat out with my teeth."

"Make sure my sister is safe and you won't get a third eye." Mein responded with a cold look in her eyes.

"Hm!" Leone proceeded to walk with Rei following her, the honey haired female giving the two older females a small bow.

"She's good." Akame muttered.

"Ready?" Mein asked the taller male as she fixed Pumpkin's container.

Issei grinned as he summoned his Boosted Gear. "Are you?"

TDL

Seryu was walking along side Rei, Mira, and Leone before them and Koro behind them in its active form. The auburn haired woman was in deep thought; right now she has one devil and human to look after. The human she is more willing to protect than the bluenette. 'What kind of situation is this?' She thought. "How?" She asked out of the blue.

"Hm?" Leone wondered as she turned her head to the woman. "How what?" She didn't trust this women for nothing despite working with her at the moment.

"How can you follow a devil so easily?" She asked. "How can you be swayed by him?"

Leone turned to the teigu wielder and simply folded her arms under her bust. "Because I love him." She shrugged.

"Issei-sama is a better master than my previous one." Mira added. "He treats me with kindness and respect." Her face flushed. "He also pats my head when I do something good."

"He's tricking you!" She shouted.

"You must have a bad history with devils, huh?" Leone growled. "Don't lump my Hubby and his friends with them!"

"You'll see." Seryu grounded out. "He'll stab you in the back. You'll suffer the same fate like someone important in my life did." She marched ahead. "And don't come crying to me when you realized that he was just using a mask!"

Koro whined deeply as it stood there.

"I'll try talk to her." Mira volunteered as she ran after the older female.

"She must be pretty hurt bad just by being around us." Rei pitied the young woman.

"I could say that all humans are bad, but look at me." Leone motioned to her herself. I'm like this against my will." She gripped her fists. "The one person I want to get is someone that did this to me. I'll rip that fucker apart.

"You were…made this way?" Rei asked.

"Yeah." Leone nodded. "I'll tell Hubby when we get off this place and away from here. I'll tell all of you how I ended up like this."

"When did it went from 'Boss' to 'Hubby' in one night?" Rei decided to tease the lioness hybrid.

…

"Seryu-san!" Mira ran after the older female, seeing her leaning against a tree.

The woman glanced at the blue haired teen. "Come to scold me too, little devil?" She glared at the shorter female.

"I come to talk to you. A loved one was killed by a devil, right?" She guessed.

"It was a demon." She unintentionally corrected. "Budo. Budo the Lightning Dragon Demon. Code name Adramelech." She shuddered slightly. "Mein was on mission that day and…" She shook her head. "Now is not the time." She stood straight.

"No." Leone said as she and Rei stepped out. "Best if you get this out of the way."

"Why should you care!" Seryu shouted.

"Because we're partners now, rather you like it or not." Leone growled in annoyance.

Seryu looked at the lioness.

"Maybe that's why your sister put you with us." Rei wondered.

Seryu turned to the younger female. "Let's get this done." She said as she walked ahead of the group.

...

"Your sister doesn't seem to like us very much." Issei said as he moved a large leaf out of the way.

"A demon killed our parents when she was only seven. I was eleven and on a mission to recruit Akame."

"I'm sorry about that." Issei said with a sad tone.

"It was hard for Seryu. I tried hard to help her out, but witnessing her parents' death, marked a deep scar in her psyche." She sighed as she checked the condition of her Pumpkin. "I have a question to you, Issei."

"Shoot. But not literally." He joked.

A small laugh slipped pass the pink haired woman's lips, but quickly regained her composure. "How did you get in all this?"

Issei sighed. "I was killed by my fallen angel girlfriend who was controlled against her will. Later I found the bastard that did, got him killed and…" He proceeded to tell her of the incident.

"That's fucked up." Mein said rather bluntly.

Issei simply laughed. "Yeah." He smiled. "But the good thing I got out of this was love and an even bigger family." He then sighed. "The shitty thing is I have to keep this a secret from my parents."

"Why would you do that?" Akame asked.

"I don't want them to be hurt just because of my involvement in the super natural world." He explained. "I know my aura racked up big time, hence the reason why planning to stay in Makai." He added.

"Won't you're parent be worried, Issei-kun?" Kiba mentioned.

"I'll make sure put some kind of barrier that would alert me if my parents try contacting us through any of our rooms." He said with confident.

"Us?" Mine said with an eyebrow raised to her hairlines

"My mates and I've with my parents. Mira was an assholes's Pawn, but became my servant through her own will. I woke up few times with her besides me." He gave a small chuckle. "But thanks to that, my parents have more daughters than they can count."

"How so?" Akame questioned as she looked around the jungle like area.

"My mom got an accident after I was born, her womb was damaged beyond saving, so the doctors had no choice but remove it in order for her not get any type infection of sorts." He sighed. "My father wasn't happy about the news as my mother cried. But they both were still even happier to know that they have a child to love and raise." Allowing a wistful smile, he continued. "I love my parents and my extended family very much, Mine. And I would do anything to protect them."

"Even up to offering his body as sacrifice." Koneko added.

"A small price to pay to beat that bastard, Riser." Kiba grunted.

…

"Riser?" Rei asked with a questionable tone. She was sitting on Koro's shoulder.

"My previous master." Mira nodded. "He saw his Peerage as nothing but trophies and toys. Even up to showing them off to his ex-fiancée, Rias-sama."

"And what makes you think that Issei will treat you better?" Seryu wondered.

"Because unlike you, I don't lump everything together as one." Mira said back calmly as she looked to the taller female. "Just because Riser abused, raped, pimped us out, and treated us like stress relief and toys doesn't mean that Issei-sama will do the same. I see how he treats his friends and I see how treats his enemies. And with way how Riser turned out after their match and the second heating he got, I will gladly be his servant to my last breathe."

Seryu remained silent, knowing how some of the female were treated in the super natural world.

Herself included.

'I was never raped or pimped out or even treated like a stress relief, but I do know how it feels to be abused.' She thought as she rubbed her left cheek. "I'm sorry."

"No need." Mira said. "All in the past. I have a new master now. And hopefully in the future, a loving husband." She blushed at that.

"Jumping the big guns, huh." Leone teased the smaller female with a laugh.

"N-No!" Mira flushed as she waved her hands.

Seryu couldn't fight back the smile, remembering the times when she and her sister were younger. She then sighed. "I'll try my best." She muttered. "So…how did you meet Issei?" She asked looking at the blonde woman.

Leone simply grinned.

…

"I met Leone after my usual morning jogs." Issei answered after looking over a some bushes, beyond them was a pack of rather large four feet tall four legged spiders. Going back down, he continued. "She was wounded pretty badly and was riddled with cuts and puncture wounds. Asia-chan healed her and we made sure she was well. Later we found out she's a human lioness hybrid, most likely an experiment was done to her. I didn't went into that much depth with her, but I want to know who did this to her." He said as he clenched his fist.

"Stay low." Koneko muttered as an even larger spider came onto the field, through coming out of the ground it dug through.

This one is about twelve feet in height and has eight legs with hard ends with the two front sets having two claw like nails with black skin that has a purple hue to it. Its head was like that of a lions with a wild mane of brown hair and four eyes, two on either side of its face. The mouth was rather wide, two large mandibles clicking as it moved about and has two small curved horns on the head with two larger ones flanking them. There were two large curved spikes behind the head and above the thorax and seems to have a good rotation on the joints. Like any spiders it has a rather large abdomen, but with two prongs like protrusion at the end.

"A fucking Manhunter." Mein cursed as she readied the Pumpkin. "Be careful. That's a spider like oni."

"I'm good with oni." Issei said to the older female. "I just didn't think that there would be some here."

Akame looked at the brunette. "You have seen them before?"

The brunette nodded. "Some of my peerage members have onis as their familiars as well. One of my fiancées, Rias, commands a Chthonian Fiend." He said.

"I have a Chimera." Kiba said.

"I have a minx, a cat oni." Koneko added.

Mein's eyes widened at that. 'Fuck…'

"And you cannot summon them." Akame nodded as she drew her grey handled katana.

"Yes." Koneko muttered as she put on her cat paw gloves.

"How are we going to deal with it?" Kiba asked as she summoned a sword, the blade giving a slight red glow of heat.

"Aim for the limber spikes over the thorax, it's one its main used of melee attacks. It can also spray small bundles of paralyzing webs and able to shoot a wide area spray." She muttered to the group as she took a small monocle and placed it over her right eye. She then placed a scope on her rifle and took aim. "I'll take care of the Poisonspitters." She nodded at the small group of four legged spiders.

"Okay." Issei nodded with grin as he summoned the Boosted Gear. Unbiddingly, a second gauntlet appeared over his right arm, matching the left. Blinking at this, he looked to his current teammates and allowed nervous chuckle. "Ready, ladies?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kiba nodded, slightly awed at her boyfriend's evolution.

"Target acquired." Akame acknowledged.

"Mission start in three, two, one…" She aimed at the furthest Poisonspitter. "Go." She said as she shot a concentrated bullet at the far off four legged spider, striking it dead in the middle of its face and killing it instantly, its legs curling up like a dead insect.

The large purple hued black spider hissed with a roar as it clicked its mandible at the sight of the smaller oni's corpse.

Issei leaped out, matching Kiba's speed with his forced Knight promotion. The brunette was right in front of the Manhunter, his right armored fist raised and was aiming for a downward punch while Kiba clashed her blade against the left sickle while Koneko managed to grab hold of the other one.

Akame was by the Manhunter's side, slashing at the back left leg. She then ducked as the large oni was pushed back by a punch, its right sickle torn off by Koneko's Rook strength. "They're strong." She noted as Kiba leaped over her, her heated weapon turning into a rather wicked looking three bladed scythe before she slashes down on the abdomen.

The Manhunter shook its head as it roared in a mixture of pain and anger, the left horn having been broken and part of its face caved in through the host of Ddraig's fists. It then screeched as it rushed at the blonde Knight, tearing through the grounds as the claws pushed its body like a truck.

"Akame! Up!" Mein shouted as she jumped out of the bushes with Pumpkin aimed at the Manhunter's head just as the black haired young woman leaped up with her wings wide.

The shot was fired with a wide beam and struck the middle right leg, the force being powerful enough to tear through the limb.

Issei rushed in as the creature fell and leaped up, gathering water around him. "Everyone move!" He shouted. _"Suiryū no Kassō (Water Dragon's Vortex Talon)!"_ Shouted as the water had undergone a minor form, resembling the talons of a dragon and proceeded to deal quick and incredible cutting damage through slicing the large spider oni, carving through its carapace with frightening ease. He then leaped back as Koneko rushed in, her left fist glowing with blue aura as she slid under the heavily wounded monster.

"Ei." She smashed the Manhunter from below, sending it high in the air.

Kiba and Akame rushed at the airborne oni and slashed at it, the two having cut the giant spider in four.

Mein was busy scanning the area and was not paying attention of the largest part was falling towards.

"Mein!" Issei shouted as he managed to tackle the smaller woman out of the way. He tumbled with her and landed with his knees grinding across the grassy field, holding the pinkette to his chest as he watched the oni's body parts began to dissolve. "You okay?" He panted.

"Yeah." She said as she sighed in relief. "Thanks for saving me." 'Holy shit. His chest is hard!' She thought.

"You know." Kiba grinned. "If you want some alone time, I wouldn't mind."

Mein's face turned red and leaped off the brunette's arms, dusting her pink dress. "Let's keep going."

"Was that really needed?" Issei raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Maybe." The blonde female smiled as she followed the pinkette.

Issei laughed a bit as he felt the weight of the Peerage's Rook. "So you want to ride a dragon, huh Koneko-chan?"

"Hn." She nodded.

Akame simply matched her pace with the brunette, giving side long glances.

TDL

Seryu looked about as her group reaches a grassy opening surrounded by trees. "Heads up, ladies. We're not alone here." She said as the wind began to pick up around them.

Suddenly a large four legged beast leaped over them and landed behind the group.

"A Windshredder." Mira tolled everyone what it was.

The Windshredder has a lion/wolf like appearance. It has two large horns on its head triangle topped rectangles, and white mane with some lines of yellow and gold behind the head. Its face is blue with red eyes and has some rather large teeth. It's a quadrupedal oni with mostly golden with some marks around him, on each of it legs he has some kind of spiky object. The large oni has three claws on each foot. One thing that stands out of this fierce creature is its club-like tail.

The Windshredder growled as it reared its head before shooting a sphere of air at them.

The group split with Leone and Mira leaping to the left as Seryu, Koro, and Rei to the right.

"Koro, Null (Zero)!" Seryu shouted as her teigu as she felt her body shifted from her right arm being clamped down and pulled out her black blade. "Koro, Beschütze (protect) Rei! Lass dir nichts passieren (Don't let anything happen to her)"

"Gu~r." Koro growled with a nod as it leaped back, holding the young Miyamoto in its large hands.

"Be careful!" Rei shouted at the group.

"We'll be fine." Leone grinned as she cracked her knuckles, her body shifting to her hybrid state. "Let see which of is the biggest cat, hm?" She lowed herself into a stance.

The Windshredder growled at the females and did not like the fact that it was being challenged. It then charged again, the wind forming about it as it picked up speed.

Leone charged head on as well and leaped, surprising the large lion/wolf like oni at her change in form and size that rivals it.

The three other females, one being protected by the Hekenthonkores, watched as the two growled, bite, and scratch at each other.

Leone managed to knock the Windshredder off of her after being momentarily pinned down, the oni hitting its back rather hard against the ground. She quickly leaped at it, her claws extend and was ready to carve into the chest of the oni. She was successful as the Windshredder was to slow to roll off its back.

Seryu rushed in and impaled her sword into the side. Yanking the blade out she leaped back as she opened her mouth, six shots were fired and hitting the wound she inflicted earlier.

The Windshredder roared in both pain and anger, finally kicking Leone off with its hind legs and standing on all fours, the lioness hybrid shifting to her human lioness form and grabbed its tail by the base.

The wind type oni growled as it swung its tail about trying to throw the lioness off and failing to do so.

"Yee-haw!" Leone cheered as she held on to the tail with a grin.

Mira rushed in with her staff and struck struggling Windshredder with it, smacking the face to the side. She then leaped back before she was hit by the left fore-claw. Her feet dragged over the grass before she leaped up again aiming to smash the head of the blue faced oni.

The Windshredder growled as it spun in place, kicking dirt and creating a small tornado.

Mira was unfortunate to get hit by the tail, Seryu catching her with her one arm.

Leone growled as she kept her grip on the tail. She raised her left hand and began to claw at the base, tearing through it with some resistance. "I'm getting dizzy!" She shouted before biting into the tail hard.

The Windsredder growled in pain and stopped spinning and gave its attention to Leone. It then began to gather wind into its mouth and was ready to shoot a sphere at her.

Seryu came and slashed at the front right leg, getting the oni's attention and was almost hit by the attack when it was released. She was sadly not fast enough and was knocked back hard against the tree behind her.

"Seryu!" The lioness hybrid shouted before roaring and slashing down on the tail, the oni roaring in pain as the intimidating tail was reduced to a mere stump.

Mira quickly made her way to the woman and check on her. "She's okay." She muttered to herself before pulling her to Koro. "Please look after her. She's been hit hard." She said before leaping out to fight again just as the young woman regained her bearing.

"Are you okay, Seryu-san?" Rei asked the amber eyed woman.

"Nothing I can handle." She muttered as she stood with the younger female's assistance. "Thanks." She nodded at the young Miyamoto.

"Rah!" Leone snarled as she smashed the club end of the Windshredder's tail, knocking it to the ground.

"Koro, sprung (pounce)!" She commanded the bio-teigu. "Ich werde mich um Miyamoto kümmern (I'll look after Miyamoto)!" She then looked at the orange haired female with a small smile, neither noticing a large green eye looking at them.

Koro leaped up with a loud roar, the left fist cocked back before slamming down on the Windshredder's back, making it hit the ground with bone shattering force. The bio-teigu then grabbed the oni by the throat and began to spin around.

"Throw it here!" Leone shouted as she held the clubbed tail like a bat, which for some reason was ramrod straight. "I'm rearing to go!"

Koro growled before throwing the Windhredder with a roar and sending it flying to the blonde lioness hybrid.

Roaring, Leone smashed the barbed head against the belly of the oni, cutting through the flesh before it was sent hurdling back towards the active Teigu, whom tackled it unto its back and opened its mouth in a very wide fashion.

And then the Hekenthonkores proceeded to devour the oni, causing the wolf/lion like beast to roar in pain.

The Windeshredder tried to bite it, but Koro grabbed its head and slammed it down.

Leone sighed as she held the club over her shoulder as she watched the Teigu eat. "That's one crazy apatite." She commented as she looked at the club.

"Are you alright, Leone-san?" Mira asked.

"I'll be fine." Leone said as she swung the club. "I think I'll keep this." She chuckled.

"Seryu-san!" Rei shouted, getting the attention from the two other two females and teigu.

…

Seryu heard a twig snapped and turned just in time as a blur rushed towards her. She raised he bladed arm to cut whatever was rushing to her, but was to slow. With a flash, she cursed as her sword arm was cut off by a blade weapon. "Scheisse (Shit)!" She cursed as she stood and glared at the person.

"Seryu-san!" Rei shouted as she ran, but was blocked by the attacker.

"I don't think so." He chuckled in a slight mad manner. The person was a rather tall male, standing at the height of six feet eleven inches. He has blonde hair that was combed back with two large bangs that are swept up like horns. He has baby blue eyes that reflects his wide mad grin. He wears a long sleeved shirt with a blue tie around his neck under a grey long coat and a set of dark blue pants. Armed in his hands are a set of white bladed katars. On his head was a headpiece with a large green eye attached to it. He quickly grabbed Rei by her neck and chuckled. "And where do you think you're going little miss?" He said as he grip her throat a little tighter.

"Seryu-san!" Mira gasps at the sight of the one armed young woman, Koro growling as it bared its teeth.

Leone jumped out, holding the club in her hands.

"Kibuki no Zanku (Zanku the beheader)." Seryu glared at the man as he held the young female teen before her like a shield. "You're supposed to be in solitary confinement."

"Well my good friend Jose decided that I could come out on good behavior as soon as you were here." He chuckled.

"Let me go!" Rei shouted as she struggled against the man's grip. She stopped moving as he held his bladed weapon to her neck.

"Ah, ah, ah." He shook the blade in a 'No, no' manner. "Let's not have that pretty little face of yours get a few scars, hm?"

"What do you want? " Seryu growled out.

"We~ll." He drawled out, lightly pressing the blade to Rei's neck as he noticed Leone and Mira moved, stopping them in their attempt to attack him. "Jose and I were offered a deal." He chuckled as his grin widened. "Get rid of this small group and I can advance you to the higher ranks of the Empire Faction." He giggled. "It's an offer we definitely couldn't refuse."

"And you really think that you'll get through?" The German woman grounded out.

Zanku laughed in a rather twisted maniacal way. "Of course! And I get back to go back to old job!" His eyes widen a good margin, practically bulging. "O~h! Think of all of the heads that will roll!" He cackled. "Gotta go!" The man leaped back as the eye gave a bright flash, blinding the females and the teigu for a short moment. His laughing echoed as the women regained their senses.

Leone growled as he shook her head and rubbed her eyes with her left hand. "Do you think you can somehow contact your sister?" The hybrid asked as she morphed to her lioness form, the club somehow attached to her back.

"I believe I can." Seryu answered with a nod.

"Good." The blonde nodded. "I have his scent. I think Hubby can pick up on our connection here. We haven't tested it, but now's a good time." With that she leaped away.

Mira frowned, worried for the human female and her master's mate. "Be careful." She hoped.

Seryu reached behind herself and pulled out a flare gun. She then aimed up and fired, sending the explosive ammunition into the air. Seconds later, it exploded.

…

"Hm?" Mein looked to the sky and noted the flare. She stood up and frowned. "I think we have a problem." She said to the group.

"What's up?" Issei asked as he now noticed the flare.

"Seryu just sent a flare. Those types are used to call in back up." She looked to the brunette. "I think they're in trouble."

"How good is your grip?" He asked as his wings emerged from his shoulders.

TDL

"What is taking that idiot so long?" A man grumbled in an annoyed tone.

He was sitting in his office behind his desk. The office was lavish looking to be for king more so than a warden. He is a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache with a dark reddish tone that leads down his cheeks. He has long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips. His first attire bore a resemblance to the fictional depictions of both a sorcerer and a jester, consisting of a red flamboyant coat with a high collar that sported a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, as well as intricately decorated borders and inners, featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat's, with a matching witch-like hat bearing a symbol shaped like a bat wings with a swirled tail, complete with an extremely long, bent top hanging down on the left; a plain shirt which sported a medallion around the neck, with two light ribbons falling down from it, loose striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes each bearing two furry balls, one on the front and one on the back of the foot. While donning this attire, his left hand's fingers were adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem.

"Hey Jose! I brought a guest!" Zanku laughed as he pulled Rei into his office.

"What the hell are you doing, Zanku?" The man grumbled as he stood up from his seat, glaring at the taller male and then raised an eyebrow at the female teen. "And who is this?"

"Fuck you! That's who!" Reis shouted at the man. 'Wow. Can't wait to share this with Saya.' She thought in sarcasm.

"Such a mouth on that girl." The man grumbled. "So why did you bring her?"

"Bait." The man replies. "I'm sure they'll come looking for her. She was with a group too. Three more females and a Teigu." He then grinned. "But guess who one of girls are." He chuckled. A raised eyebrow was his reply, earning a sigh from the man. "Sheele's kids."

The dark haired man's eyes widened. Slowly, a grin creeped onto his face. "Is that right?" He chuckled. "I guess we both get to have our revenge after all. When do you expect they'll reach, hm?" He asked.

The blonde male shrugged. "Not sure." He then grinned. "But what I'm sure about is that they'll be heading to a lot trouble." He laughs.

"Dumbest pun ever." Rei muttered.

Zanku's laugh instantly stopped as he looked down to the teen. "I almost forgot about you." He blinked as he turned and walked away. "I'm going to lock her up then prepare myself." He said.

'This isn't good.' Rei thought with a frown. 'Please be careful, Issei-kun. Everyone.' She hoped as she was being carried away, knowing that she can't fight the older male.

The man sat back unto his chair with a small frown on his face. "This could fall into my favor." He then grinned. "You will owe me big for this, Honest."

TDL

Asia was lying on the bed, sad that she can't do anything to help her love. "Issei." She sighed. "I hope you're okay."

 **"I'm sure the kid's doing fine."** The male voice from her familiar said in a confident tone.

 _"Need not worry, my dear. He will return."_ The female voice soothed as the small yata-garasu flew to her side.

Asia petted the three legged avian. "Thank you, Ikyōto-san." She smiled. "I'm sure that our love is going to be alright." Her stomach suddenly churned. Her face took a slight green tint before she ran to the bathroom. She reached right on time as she blew her chunks down the toilet.

Esdeath rubbed her back. "I have told you that the tuna sandwich was not good." She sighed.

"Master is strong." Knightwalker grunted. "I still don't see why we couldn't have went with them."

"You have probably raised the place to the ground." Esdeath sighed.

"We're all worried." Scarlet said as she looked down.

"Anything, Seilah?" Ikaruga said as she opened her eyes with a small frown. She was trying to get in contact with her master like the others.

"Nothing." The horned woman grounded. "When I get my hands on the person that took our master."

"We'll just have to wait then." Shizuka sighed with a sad expression.

TDL

Ogre groaned in pain as the purple oni held him in his grip, the large beast growling as he tightened his hold on the older man once he tried to pry himself out.

"Pathetic." Rias hissed as the man was brought down to her level, the redhead devil enhance eyes glaring at the single red of the bearded male.

Ravel simply walked to the captured male. "Where are our friends?" She growled out as her left trigger finger glowed red and pressed it against his right cheek, burning the area and causing the man to scream. She pulled her finger back and wiped the blood off on his shirt.

"We don't have any games to play and we are in some very bad moods." Mittelt said. "You should be glad that we are still thinking logically about this."

"We wouldn't have brought more people." Sona fixed her glasses. "Now where is that friend of yours?" She questioned.

"Why don't you all suck my dick and find out, huh?!" He shouted.

The females simply glared at the man, their powers erupting from them.

TDL

"So do you know who that guy was that sent us here?" Issei asked as he was flying, carrying Mein as the four other females were behind him.

"His name as Syura." She replied as she held her arms around his neck, Pumpkin's container hanging off her back as she being carried princess style. "He's the son of the leader from our faction." She answered with a sigh. "He always does this." She muttered.

"So you went through this before?" Kiba asked with a small frown.

"Don't give me that look!" She shouted at the blonde. "I didn't think that he would have sent us here!" She defended.

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Koneko asked with a neutral tone.

"I don't know, okay?" She grounded. "It's just…" She sighed.

"Let's all calm down." Issei said. "We need to find with the others and find out what's the problem. Mein. Who's the person in charge of this island?"

The pinkette looked to the direction of their destination. "His name is Jose. He's the warden in charge of this island. He's more like a clown because of the way he dresses and feels he's top shit." She frowned.

"In other words, an asshole." The brunette muttered as he looked down and noticed the other half of the group. "Rei and Leone aren't there." He looked around the area worriedly. "Seryu's missing an arm too." He didn't like this situation.

Not one bit.

"Let's get down there now." Mein said in urgency.

…

Seryu sighed as she flexed her right arm, parts used from Pumkin's extra parts were used to make a crude substitute. "Thank you, Mein." She smiled.

BOOM!

The sisters looked to side to see a large explosion of flames in the distance.

"He seems really angry." The pinkette said with a small frown.

"I'm sorry, Mein." Seryu looked down in shame. "Had I been paying attention…"

"It's not your fault." Mein quickly stopped her sister form blaming herself. "Let's just hope that Rei-san is alright and the Leone finds her in time before something worse can happen to her." The pinkette hoped.

…

"RA~AH!" Issei roared as he shot a large flaming tornado to the sky, his wings were out. He panted in anger. "How the hell can I have been so stupid?!" He shouted raged.

"Forgive me, Issei-sama." Mira said kneeling before the brunette. "Had I been paying attention, Miyamoto-san would not have been captured by the enemy."

"It's fine, Mira." Issei took a deep calming breath. "It's not your fault." He said to her. "C'mon. Stand up. Don't do that to yourself." He said as the bluenette did so.

Kiba hugged the brunette from behind. "Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"Not much." He breathed.

"I can follow Leone's aura." Koneko offered.

Issei patted her head. "Lead the way, Koneko-chan." He said.

The whitette's cheeks flushed at the affectionate action and nodded.

"You three coming too?" He asked as he caught sight of the three females and now smaller Koro.

"You really think we'll let you do this alone?" Mein raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Issei smiled sheepishly.

Seryu snorted. "Getting arrogant, devil?" She said with no malice in her tone.

"Oh?" Issei raised an eyebrow. "Getting a bit chummy, huh?" He teased.

"H-Halte den Mund (S-Shut up)!" She yelled at him.

Kiba chuckled as she released her hold on her boyfriend and Koneko leaped unto his back, being gentle with her strength.

"I can follow Leone's aura." The whitette said.

"Alright." The brunette nodded. "Can Koro fly?" He asked.

Seryu shook her head negatively.

TDL

Rei was sitting on a bed of the room she was locked in, thankful that the man that brought here was a psycho killer and not a rapist. 'But I still need to get out of here.' She thought.

The teen looked around the room to see if she can find a way out. She frowned slightly, seeing a ventilation at the ceiling. "Let's see if I can get out of here." She said with determination.

TDL

Leone landed on a branch, sniffing the air to pick up Rei scent. "She's close." She muttered as she leaped off the branch, changing into her full adult lioness form before landing on the ground. 'Now where are you, Rei?' She thought.

TDL

Jose was stroking his beard as he thought what plan he should go with in order to get his revenge against that woman's daughters. "I can torture them slowly." He muttered to himself. "Maybe chop off their limbs in a painful slow manner." He smiled in a rather sick manner. "And maybe keep their Teigu as trophies." He planned.

Just then Zanku entered the man's office. "Jose, I'm going to take a look around. I feel like I've been followed."

"Do what you want." The weirdly dressed man waved him off. "I let you out so you can have some fun, so I'll let you go out and check if anyone else came."

"Sure thing." The blonde man chuckled as he left the office, a crazed look beginning to form on his face. "I'm going to have so much fu~n."

Jose clapped his hands as he stood up. "Maybe I should pay that girl a visit." He chuckled. "I have been rather…lonely."

TDL

Leone stopped on her tracks as she sees a rather large building that looks like a castle. She sniffed the air again, picking up Rei's scent. 'Got ya.' She mentally grinned as she looked around, seeing if there were any guards and saw none. She frowned. 'That's not right.' She thought.

 _'Leone…'_ Issei's voice rang though her mind.

 _'Hubby?'_ She blinked in surprise. _'How?'_ She thought.

 _…_

 _'Thank goodness it worked.'_ Issei thought with a small smile. "I got through." He announced to the others. "Looks like I can communicate with her from here." He was carrying Seryu as Koneko was flying besides him.

"That's good to know." Kiba smiled as she was carrying Mein, ignoring how the pinkette was grumbling about her bust pressing against her cheeks. She then proceeded to tease the older smaller sized female by rubbing her breasts against her face.

"Klopfe es ab (Knock it off)!" She shouted with a flushed face.

 _'Sounds like you're having there.'_ Leone chuckled as she kept her eyes out in the large castle's surroundings.

 _'In a way.'_ His face then turned serious _. 'Did you find Rei?'_ He asked.

 _"No, but I found the place she being held"_ Leone reported. _That guy, Zanku, smells like blood. A lot of it. I just hope that Rei is well."_

 _"Me too."_ He nodded. _"We're getting close. See if you can sneak inside and try not get caught."_

 _"No worries, Hubby."_ Leone said as she shrank to a small kitten, the club foring into a small collar. _"I'll just tear those that get in my way apart."_ She ended then link and ran into the large castle, passing the large opened door without stopping.

TDL

Rei huffed as she finally managed to climb up to the vent, her makeshift ladder fallen as soon as she feet pushed her way and rested the top half of her body. "That's going to bring trouble." She muttered before she quickly pulled herself up and closed the vent behind her. "Now to get the hell out of here." She said to herself as she proceeded to crawl through the vent, glad that she was not too big for it and was reaching at least ten feet away from her starting point.

Just then, the door the teen's room opened, revealing a smiling Jose as he entered it. "Time for some fu~n!" He laughed and then stopped at the sight of how wrecked the room was. "What the hell happened here?" He muttered with a glare, not seeing his captive anywhere. "How the hell?" He asked no one as he looked up. "So you got away, huh?" He chuckled as he raised his left trigger finger and pointed at the ventilation cover, the tip of finger glowing a deep purple color.

Rei sighed quietly at the silence. 'Thank God.' She thought.

 _"Shade Beam."_ Jose muttered as he shot a thin beam of dark purple at his desired target, piercing through it and moments later an explosion rocked the area.

Rei yelped in pain as she sent deeper into the vent by a painful seven meters ahead. "Fuck." She hissed in pain.

"O~h. That looked like it hurts." Jose chuckled, getting the young Miyamoto to turn and looks at him in shock.

Jose was looking at her from the opening he made, his eyes giving of a slight glow as a dark shaded aura was emitting from his body. "Where do you think you're going little girl?" He allowed a large grin on his face. "I have so much fun plan for us." He licked his lips as he chuckled.

"Fuck off!" She grunted as she quickly, as she can, crawled through the vent, making a distance between herself and the older man. 'I have to get away from that freak.' She thought.

Jose simply allowed the girl to go as he floated back down, his aura fading. 'Let's the hunt begin.' He chuckled.

TDL

Leone's ears perked at the sound of the explosion she just heard.

"What the hell?" Zanku muttered as he looked at the direction of the sound. "Jeez. He doesn't play around when he's having fun, huh?" He muttered and then made his way to the entrance of the large castle, missing the lioness hybrid. "Oh would you look at that!" He chuckled at the sight of the group that were transported to the island. "Time to play Headhunter." He grinned as his headpiece flashed.

TDL

Issei looked and saw a lone man walking out of the castle and into the stone bridge.

"That's Zanku!" Seryu pointed at the man who was standing. "He used to be the Empire Faction's executioner. He was doing it for a good few years, constant taking the heads of the convicted traitors."

The group landed and stood before the blonde man.

"After that he was beginning to lose himself in all the kills he made." Mein continued as she prepared Pumpkin. "Seeing that inmates were not satisfying him anymore, moved to the people outside."

"You can't go giving info to the enemy secrets like that." Zanku chuckled.

"Where's Rei?" Issei growled at the male.

The blonde man shrugged. "Jose is probably having some fun with her right now."

"That explosion." Issei grunted.

"Maybe." Zanku pulled out his blades. "Now let me introduce myself. My name is Zanku. I'm an executer."

"Hyoudou Issei. The person that will kick your ass. Burn you. Drown you. Deplete your air supply. Freeze you. Or just outright destroy you. If you don't give our find back." He growled as his eyes flashed green.

"That's a lot of options." The lone man cackled as he sets himself in a fighting stance. "I'll be able to beat all of you thanks to this nice all seeing weapon here." He laughed.

"You know about Spectator since you know of our teigus, right?" Mein asked as she held pumpkin.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Kiba and I will take care of this asshole. You, Seryu, Akame, Koneko and Mira will try to get inside and help Leone find Rei." He planned.

"Don't you want to go and help your friend?" Seryu asked as she and Koro kept their eyes on the man.

"As much as I want to, this guy will get in our way." He pointed out

"Hey now. Don't be planning things like that, huh?" Zanku said out loud as he readied himself.

"Let me help you with him." Akame said as she stood by his side.

"You sure you can help us out, Akame-san?" The male devil asked as he summoned the gauntlets of Ddraig.

"I can." The red eyed young woman nodded as she drew her red handle katana. "We'll try to make it quick."

"What a dangerous blade you have there." Zanku eyed the weapon. "Wouldn't want to get a cut by that now would we." He chuckled as the headpiece glowed slightly. Slowly, the clothes of the people that he was going to face against faded and revealed them in their underwear. 'Looks like they don't have any hidden weapons on them.' He thought as their clothes reappeared. He grinned. 'This is going to be so much fun.'

Seryu pulled her sister, Koneko, and Mira to her. "Koro, tragen (carry)!" She shouted as the bio-teigu grew and its mouth grew even bigger than its active form.

Mira gasps as she and the other females were enveloped and swallowed by Hekenthonkores' large and teeth filled maw. "What are you doing?"

Seryu ignored the drool from her teigu as she and the other females were swallowed whole within the white furred beast. "Getting us inside. Koro, eilen (rush)!"

Hekenthonkores charged forward, large muscled arms crossed over the mouth and was willing to trample the blonde man in his way.

Zanku leaped up, knowing damn well that his item wouldn't be able to do anything against the rushing living teigu.

"Terminate." Akame's voice whispered neutrally as she swung down her second blade, the blonde managing to block it with his weapon.

'That thing even scratches me, I'm dead.' He mentally grimaced as he kept his wide grin on his face. A movement caught his attention and he deftly raised his left weapon while keeping Akame's blade locked and successfully blocked Kiba's Mountain Weight.

Sadly he was promptly knocked down to the ground with shattering force.

"What a hit." He coughed as he quickly got up.

 **[BOOST! FIRE FIST!]**

"Rah!" Issei roared as he was about to slam his flaming fist against the man, but suddenly froze.

"Issei?" Rias gasps as she took a step back. "What are you doing?" She asked in a frightened tone.

"Gotcha!" The blonde man laughed as he swung down,

Akame intervened and blocked the left blade. Seeing the second blade coming, she was about to drew her other until Kiba came down.

"Move!" Was the only warning the Knight of Rias shouted before she slammed the mountain weighted blade down.

Zanku sucked his teeth in mild annoyance, but his grin came back full. "A~w. And I almost added a head to my count." He playfully whined before he launched himself at Kiba, the blonde female summoning her firebrand and icebrand to take him on. "Let's have some fun!" He cackled.

"Issei." Akame said as she shook his shoulders.

Issei shook his head. "Damn." He cursed.

 _Flashback_

 _Issei and Sona was relaxing in the Sitri heiress' room, both having a book in their hands._

 _The young male devil was reading a book titled 'Zeref; fall of a man and rise of a Demon'. He was dressed in a blue shirt with long black pants and was barefooted. He was holding the book with his right hand as his left was combing through the Sitri heiress' hair as she leaned against his shoulder._

 _"Ise." She called her shared fiancée, getting his attention away from the book. "I've been thinking about those…Imperial Arms…that Kalawarner showed me." She said. The younger sister of the Leviathan was dressed in a slightly low-cut knee length blue blouse. "They are very dangerous if left in the wrong hands." She stated as she looked to him, lying on his lap._

 _Issei nodded, remembering the users of Hekenthonkores and Pumpkin._

 _"The one that has me worried is Goshi Bannō: Supekuteddo (Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator)." She said. "The user of this Teigu will pretty much win the fight before it has even begun." She looked at him. "I want you to be careful, Issei." She said as she rubbed his cheeks. "We don't want you to get into a mess that will be hard for you to get out."_

 _"Everything will be fine." The brunette assured her with a confident smile._

 _Sona stood up and sat on his lap. "I still want you to be careful, Hyoudou." She stated as she leaned against his chest, sighing at the feelings of his arms wrapping around her stomach._

 _"I know." He rested his head on her shoulder. "I'll try my best."_

 _Flashback ends_

Issei stood tall and nodded at the Reed eyes woman. "I'm fine, Akane-san." He gave her assured smile. _"Promotion: Knight."_ He muttered as the symbol of the chest piece appeared on his forehead.

…

Kiba blocked the two blades, gritting her teeth in annoyance as she was nearly getting cut before leaping back from a cross slash. "You have one hell of a resistance against my elemental blades." She commented.

"Why thank you, little miss." He chuckled before he blocked her blades as she began to swing at him with a flurry. "It's all thanks to this little piece here." He said as he did a back flip, nearly hitting the blonde Knight in her face.

Kiba took the chance and leaped back, her two blades vanishing and she summoned the demonic axe. She rested the weapon over her shoulders. "Goshi Bannō: Supekuteddo (Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator)." She frowned.

"So you know about it, huh?" He muttered. His eyes widened slightly before he leaped back just as Issei crashed down with his fist.

The brunette leaped up. _"Karyū no Saiga (Fire Dragon's rushing Fang)!"_ Issei shouted from above, his right gauntlet fired up as he swung down at the man. He took a deep breath. " _Tenryū no Hōkō (Sky Dragon's roar)!"_ He roared, sending a large twister of wind towards the older male.

Zanku's eyes widened at the wind attack and covered his face from the gust. "What the hell?" He grunted. He felt the wind receding and then a heavy blow to his stomach, the force being hard enough to make him cough blood. He looked up as his teigu glowed, confident that he would stop his attacker. Imagine to his surprise when he felt a wind imbued fist slammed into his face, the wind blast hitting him and sending him into the castle. The blonde man coughed as he stood up and rubbed his stomach. He looked as the three teens that were a facing him.

 _"Teryū no Kagizune (Sky Dragon's Claw_ )." Issei muttered as wind bursts from below his feet, reaching the man in an instant with his fist pulled back encased in ice _"Hyōryū hyōga no ken (Ice Dragon's Glacial Fist)!"_ He shouted as he rammed his fist into the man's face.

"Gah!" The older male gripped his nose and glared at the teen. "You." He growled. "No one ever did what you did." He blew a glob of blood from his nose before fixing it. "You're a smart one, kid." He complimented.

Issei stood there with his eyes close and in a fighting stance. "If I keep my eyes close you won't be able to show me those illusions, right?" He stated before he rushed at him. _'Promotion: Rook, Knight!'_ He thought.

"And if we move fast enough." Kiba said as she was by the man's left.

"You will not be able to dodge accordingly in time." Akame added being at the man's right.

"That's why you're going to lose!" Issei was before the male.

Zanku grinned as he leaped up, managing to avoid the trio's pincer attack. He looked down as his teigu glowed red and reflected the trio below. "Show me your greatest fear!"

The three looked up, only to see a bright red flash.

TDL

Rei panted as she landed on the ground from above. She was exhausted and was slightly bruised around her arms and legs. She rubbed her forehead of the small specs of sooth and dust that she caught while escaping from the mad man Jose. She then looked down at her attire and groaned as she took off her ripped shirt, standing in her bra and slightly torn jeans. "That guy is crazy." She muttered as she looked around the room that she landed it in. "Looks like a weapons room. Just my luck." She looked around to find just a weapon to defend herself. She kept walking until she stopped and felt something. A presence of sorts.

 _'Come to me, child.'_ A woman's voice echoed in her mind.

Rei looked to the direction and sees a stack of weapons, but what caught her eyes was the one on the side by itself.

 _'Yes, child."_ The voice said in a calming motherly tone. _'It is I that calls you.'_

Rei approached the weapon. It was rather strange looking in her opinion.

The weapon looks like a lance. It was at most four feet in length and has a balled pummel at the end that was a mixed colors of blue, dark blue, and pink feathers. The staff was and silver and was marked with runes of various characters and sizes along the length. The spear was a bright blue crystal shaped like a long one meter long cone with an extremely sharp tip. At the base of the blade is a crescent formed piece.

"Wow." The female teen looked at the weapon with awe at its beauty. "So beautiful." She complimented.

 _"Thank you, child."_ The Lance glowed in it spoke to the young Miyamoto.

"Uhn." The honey haired girl paused. "Who or what are you?" Rei asked as she stared at the weapon.

 _"My name is, Gungnir."_ The spear replied.

"Gung…nir." Rei's eyes widened after repeating the name. "Y-You're O-Odin All Father's spear?" She squeaked.

 _"If what everyone says whenever I say to them despite my form."_ The weapon replied. _"For the longest of years I've been waiting for a wielder."_

Rei swallowed a lump in her throat. "C-Could that be…me?" She asked.

 _"I see great potential in you, child."_ Gungnir said in a praised tone. _"I may be able to help you in this situation."_

"Can you help me with my friends too?" The young Miyamoto asked.

 _"I can."_ The female voice would have nodded if she had a head. _"Simply hold me and we shall see if you are worthy to wield me."_ The All Father's weapon said.

Rei nodded and gently grasps the staff.

Her world then turned black.

TDL

Leone sighed as she rushed passed another blown out area, glad that she didn't see any signs of Rei. She was still worried for not seeing the female human though. 'Where are you, Rei?' She thought as she took a sniff in the air and her ears perked up. 'Found ya!' She thought as she rushed, following the scent of the teen.

Unknown to the lioness hybrid, she was being followed.

"So what does that little cat want in my castle?" Jose hummed with a sinister chuckle as he simply glided over the floor.

TDL

"Wake up, you bastard!" A woman shouted as she slapped the person.

Issei felt his face stung by the hit and he opened his eyes with a groan. He looked ahead and saw that someone was standing before him. He couldn't see due to the person was just a female formed silhouette. But for some reason he can tell who the voice belongs to. "W-

"You have a lot of nerves to show yourself after what you did!" The shrouded woman shouted as she raised her left hand a familiar power erupting in flames over her open palm. "You fucking monster." She growled out as she tossed her power at his left leg, burning it brightly and causing the male to scream in tortured pain. "Because of your foolishness I lost!" She raged as she shot his other leg. "I'm nothing but a sex slave to that bastard!" She yelled as she shot his left arm, causing him to hang from the single chain that holds his body up. "I wish you were dead, Issei!" She shouted before his eyes saw nothing but red and then darkness.

'I'm sorry.' Was the last thought that went through his mind.

…

"Ah!" Issei gasps as he was standing before the front door of his home, panting as cold sweat goes down his face. He looked around the neighborhood. "What the hell was that?" He muttered to himself as he opened the front door, knowing that his lovers kept it open. "I need something to drink." He sighed.

He made his way through the house and stopped, hearing a sound from the living room. He frowned, wondering what that was. As he approached the area, it came clear to his ears that sounds he was hearing were those of pleasure. He made his way slowly and peaked around the corner. The sight before him made his heart sank to the deepest parts of hell.

Asia was moaning in euphoric pleasure as she was being pounded by a man wearing nothing but an open coat. On either sides of the sex faced ex-nun, were Kalawarner and Raynare, the man's fingers driving in and out of the sopping cunts as his thumbs were rubbing hard against their clits. Mittelt was gasping and moaning as she was being eaten out by the man that were also dealing great pleasures to the other three females.

"What the hell?" Issei said, earning gasps shocked sounds from the four females, the man sighing as he turned to look at the brunette in annoyance.

"Riser?!" Issei recoiled at the sight of the naked Phenex heir.

"Told you I would have some fun." He grinned as she rubbed Asia's face with her hand, the blonde nuzzling to his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" The brunette growled as he was about to kill the young man for taking his mates like that. Before he had the chance to even summon his boosted gear, he was punched in the face, the force being hard enough to sending him crashing against the wall and forming a large crater with spider cracks around it. He groaned as he looked and was shocked at the sight of Raynare glaring hatefully at him.

"Don't you dare touch him, you pest!" She spat.

"Ray-chan?" Issei grunted as he tried to get up, but was kicked through the wall by Kalawarner, the force was hard enough to send him through the wall and outside the house.

"Shut up, devil!" The bluenette shouted as she stepped out of the hole she made.

Issei shook his head as he looked around and noted the scenery changed once again. He was in Makai, standing in the field of the arena he fought Riser.

"Mittelt." Riser called the Lolita. "Pin him to the wall for me, please?" He requested with a charming smile.

"Anything for you, my dear." The naked small woman giggled before she summoned a pink javelin and hurled it at the brunette, the young devil being to stunned by the action to avoid the attack and was sent to the far wall and was pinned their by his stomach.

'What the hell is going on?!" Issei thought in pain as the steam was erupting from the wound giving to him from the fallen blonde woman.

Asia stepped up to him, a glare on her cute face. As she reached him, she slapped him hard, snapping his face to the side. "I hate you." She hissed as she gripped his face with her hands to stare hatefully into his eyes. "After everything that Riser did for you! You attacked him?!" She slapped him again, stopping any words from leaving his mouth. "I hope you fucking die, you useless ungrateful piece of trash!" She grounded with so much hate that it shocked the holder of Ddraig. "How could you do this to Ravel-chan and Sona-chan?!" She yelled as she pulled out to pictures, making the brunette recoil in shock, degust, and anger.

Ravel body was naked, carved with various cuts. She littered with wounds and bite marks along with sexual fluid dripping from her abused and bloodied womanhood. Her eyes were lifeless and a large slit was across her throat.

Sona was nearly not recognizable, her face beaten in by some type of blunt object. Her torso was ripped open, showing her innards. There were also fluid stains on her.

"You did this!" Raynare, Mittal, Kalawarner, and Asia shouted as one.

Issei felt his face was gripped and then he was slammed through the wall, falling into the in ending abyss of darkness.

…

The brunette was then rudely awakened by a punch to the gut. "Wake up, freak!" Tsunado laughed at the chained Hyoudou. "You're going to miss the best part."

Brown eyes snapped open in shock. 'What the he'll is going on?' He thought.

"Eyes here, freak!" Zancrow cackled as he turned the brunette's head to a direction and was shocked at the sight before him and began to struggle against his binding, even mire shocked at the fact that he was being held down by the chains.

Laxus was sitting on a wooden chair, his pants gone and his erect eight inch dick out.

Saya was held above his throbbing member by her thighs. Her mouth was gagged and tears was streaming down her face.

"Glad you're finally awake. Just in time to." The scarred male chuckled as he began to lower the pinkette on his member. "You're about to witness this bitch here turning into a woman."

Saya began to struggle from the man's grip, Tsunado held her shoulders firmly.

Zancrow simply laughed as he let go of the brunette and walked to the defiant pinkette. He took off the gag, only to get spat in the face.

"I'll fucking kill you!" She shouted. She then gasps at the feeling of her lower lips being parted by Laxus' dick. "No! Stop!" She shouted.

"No." The male simply said as he slammed her down, ripping through her hymen in one go and causing the pinkette to scream in pain at the forceful loss of her virginity.

"I…Issei." The young Takagi whimpered as she was suddenly being roughlybounced by the blonde.

Issei was still struggling against his chains, a look of clear rage as his friend was being raped before him. "Rah! Stop it!" He raged.

Laxus' response was a groan. "Damn, you're fucking tight." He chuckled as he pulled out of her with a grunt. "Bitch wouldn't even let my dick go."

"I'm sorry, Issei." She sniffed. "I'm so sorry."

Zancrow walked up to Saya and pulled her face to his crotch, rubbing his dick against her face. "Suck it." He said as he pulled out a knife and threw it, piercing Issei leg and making the brunette groan in pain and anger. "The next one is going to his neck.

Saya gritted her teeth as she hesitantly opened her mouth, but her head was grabbed and felt the long blonde haired male slammed his cockt down her throat.

Issei anger outlasted his pain as Tsunado walked behind the pinkette and parted her butt cheeks. He closed his eyes in shame at his weakness as his friend was being raped by these three scums.

 **"ISSEI!"**

The young Hyoudou's eyes snapped open and found himself in the mindscape and was held in one of Ddraig's massive claw.

 **"I'm glad I finally got to you, Hatchling."** The great red dragon sighed in relief.

"D…DDraig…" Issei muttered as he looked at his partner. "What…I…" Looked around. "Where's everyone? Rias, Sona, Ravel. What ha-"

 **"You were trapped in an illusion, a very powerful one at that. It took me a while, but I was finally able to break through."** The red Nitenryū said with a serious expression. **"You must wake up, Issei. That man is about to kill Kiba and Akame."**

Issei gritted his teeth in anger as he gripped his fists. He roared in fury as he realest a massive torrent of flames from his mouth. "Let's get that bastard!"

TDL

Akame stood alone in wasted field, bodies littered around her standing form as blood dripped from both her swords. She glanced to the bodies, recognizing them in instant. She then frowned at the sight of the 'corpses' twitch and began to rise from their downed forms, revealing the ones closest to her are Issei, Kiba, Koneko, Mira, Seryu, Mein, Rei, and Koro's active form. They all had rotted fleshes and blaring grey eyes. Before she can do anything else, she felt a hand grip her left shoulder and was turned just to get a small fist to the face, sending her to the ground and losing the red handled blade from her hand. Grunting, she raised herself as she saw her attacker picked up the blade.

"This is all your fault, Nee-sama." A black haired girl around fifteen said. She had black hair like Akame, but was short and reached around her neck. Her eyes are grey. She also dresses similar to the red eyed young woman, minus the tie and her skirt being blue.

Akame stood up and faced the person, holding the grey handled weapon.

"Are you going to kill me, again?" The younger female questioned as the corpses surrounded them, forming a ring. "CAN YOU KILL ME A SECOND TIME, NEE-SAMA!" She screamed as she rushed towards with a rage filled battle cry her black wings giving her the boost needed for the extra speed.

Akame closed her eyes until the younger was within striking distance. Instantly, she swung the blade, knocking the red handled weapon from the younger female's hand. She then lowered her stance as she aimed the tip to the girl's chest and trusted forward, piercing through her chest and out her back. "Rest, Kurome." The red eyed female muttered. "Rest and let your older sister carry these sins." She added as she slowly drew the blade from the younger female. She then laid the girl on her back and gave the corpses her attention. "Let's end this."

TDL

Zanku was leaning against the wall, a large grin on his face as he looked at the tear streaks faces of the two devils, a glowing purple aura around the three of his targets. The grin shrunk to a small frown as he looked at Akame's neutral expression. "Hm…" He tapped his chin. "I used my trump card. Just have to wait until they lose it and then I'll cut their head off." He chuckled. "Their final expressions will be that of horror!" He cackled.

"HAA~H!" Issei's shout caught his attention. The aura around him burst and was replaced by a green and red aura.

 **[DRAGON BOOSTER!]** Ddraig growled at as the gems in both gauntlets glowed and Issei's eyes were glaring at him.

"No more." Issei's voice was cold as the aura faded and concentrated at his feet, forming the armored legs of the Sekiryutei no Yoroi (Crimson Dragon Emperor Armor). "Knight." He said as the symbol glowed on his chest instead of his forehead.

Zanu didn't even see the armored draconic feet reaching his face, only feeling the wall that he crashed through.

Issei's stood where The Beheader was and went to the closest female. "Akame-san." He shook her gently as the aura around her had lessened. 'Ddraig. Any ideas?'

 **'Send our magic through her."** She suggested. **'That should bring her back.'**

TDL

Akame was panting as Mein's body fell for the twentieth time, the only person before her was a bleeding Issei equipped with a pair of the gauntlets. 'How many times do I have to this?' She wondered.

The fake Issei rushed at her.

Akame could barely move, she still prepared herself as she was about to slay the male brunette once again.

 **[DRAGON FIST!]**

The corpse was then struck by a flaming dragon formed gauntlet.

Akame watched as a second Issei punched the other one, this one looking alive and not undead. "Hyoudou Issei." She blinked.

"Hey, Akame." He greeted as he kept both his distance and eyes on the dead looking copy. "Sorry I'm late. I had to deal with a crazy blonde guy before getting here." He sent a small smile her way.

Akame nodded. "Thank you for your assistance."

"No problem. Now let's get out of here." He smiled as his aura erupted from his body.

TDL

Akame blinked a few times before her eyes regained their focus, Issei's closed eyes face being the first thing her eyes focused on. Unbidingly, her cheeks became peach colored.

Issei opened his eyes and blinked at the red set of the winged woman. Upon seeing them he took a step back and waved his arms, his eyes wide and cheeks blushing. "Sorry! Sorry!" He apologized.

"It's alright." Akame nodded as she controlled her blood flow and the heat of her cheeks faded.

"Rias? Akeno? Koneko? Asia? Issei?" Kiba's voice drew their attention. "Please." Her voice cracked. "Stop."

The two looked to see Kiba standing with tears flowing down her cheeks, her body trembling.

"Think you can hold that guy back while I can get Kiba out of this?" He asked.

Akame nodded. "I can." She said.

The brunette gave her a smile. "We'll be right back." He nodded before he ran to his blonde sword wielding lover and pressed his forehead to her own. He gently held her face as he closed his eyes and allowed his aura to glow around the both of them.

"Good luck." Akame muttered as she looked to see Zanku puling himself from the hole in the wall that he unintentionally made.

TDL

Kiba was laying on a silver bed, several people looming over her gagged chained down form. The group were of both genders and counted up to seven. They each wore a white robe with a medmasks covering their noses, mouths, and chins.

"Astounding." A male said in awe expression. "To be able to absorb both holy and unholy attributes." The man chuckled.

Kiba looked to the silhouette of the man, recognizing him as hate flashed through her eyes.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho." The man laughed. "Still deviant, I see." The man took out a scalpel. "Let's see what else we can do to make this project an even greater success." He grinned.

Kiba began to shake in her restraints and moved her head from left to right.

"Don't worry." The man said with mock soothing tone. "Just like all the other times. It will all be over." He said as he dug the medical tool into her chest.

Kiba's screamed were muffled by the gag as her chest was being cut open without anesthetics. Tears stream from her eyes as she relives these painful ordeals.

'Rias-sama! Akeno! Koneko! Asia! Issei! Anyone!' Her mind cried out as one by one, the doctors shifted to the people she's come to now in her new life.

Gremory heiress' form stood over her, a cruel smirk on her face. "Such a fool, Kiba. To think that you were so desperate to become my servant." She chuckled as she raised her hand to remove the gag.

"Kufufufufu." Akeno giggled as she licked her fingers. "I never thought that such a weakling would want to follow you, Rias." She scowled at the bounded Knight. "This Peerage has no need for the weak hearted."

"Pathetic." Koneko muttered.

"To think that someone like you would want to be with Issei." Asia glared at the blonde as her Twilight Healing glowed a red-purple glow.

"My dear would not have a space for you in his heart for such a little fledgling." Mittelt gave a cruel laugh.

Slowly, Kiba's mind began to break by the jabs and insults by those she came to see as family.

"No." She cried. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" She shouted.

"Shut up!" Issei snarled as he gripped her throat. "You really think you have what it takes to be with me?! HA!"

'Issei!' Her mind cried out to her brunette love. 'Not you too.'

"Kiba!" She heard his voice, but it was not coming from the brunette holding her throat.

"Issei!" She shouted this time, regardless of the grip on her throat.

The room faded away leaving her alone. Slowly, children between the ages of five to twelve and elders in their sixties and seventies began to appear. They all had pleasant looks on their faces.

"Live and be happy. Kiba." They all said as one as her vision flashed into a bright white light.

Kiba opened her tear stained eyes to meet the brunette closed eyed face. "I-Issei." Her voice cracked as the brunette opened his eyes.

"I'm here, Kiba-chan." He soothed as he rubbed her eyes.

"Issei. Issei." She sniffed. "Issei!" She cried as she pulled him into a full kiss.

Issei allowed the blonde Knight some time until she pulled away and rubbed his cheeks.

"This feels too real." She muttered.

"This is real." He smiled at her. "C'mon." He nodded to the sound of fighting on the other side of the wall. "Let's go get that asshole."

Kiba nodded as she summoned Mountain Weight. "Yeah."

…

'How is she so fast?' The blonde man thought as he was still fast enough to block the deadly blade from even nicking his skin.

'He's fast.' Akame thought as she drew the grey handled blade. 'Not fast enough.' She added as she began her assault.

'This can't get any worse.' He thought.

"Hah!" Kiba shouted as she was by the man's side, swinging her curved tip blade like a bat.

"Fuck" He blocked the blade and was launched away from the force.

 _"Tenyū no Akugeki (Sky Dragon's Grip Strike)."_ Issei shouted as he was right in front of the Beheader and slammed his palm against his chest. Seconds later, he was blown away like a cannon being shot.

"Gah!" Zanku was unprepared for the blow was driven into another wall, luckily moving out the way in time to avoid Kiba's blade from cleaving him in two.

Akame was right behind the blonde man, cross slashing at him.

Zanku turned and blocked the red handled blade, missing the grey handled one and suffering a slash from it over his left chest. "I'm not going to lose!" He gritted his teeth as he stood before the trio. "Let me ask you something. Do you hear the voices of the people you've killed in the past?" He asked.

The trio simply kept their guards, not even giving the man his answer.

"Well I do." He chuckles as he tapped his teigu. "As long as I have this, I'll always here those voices." He then grinned. "So let me add yours to the collection." He said as his weapon glowed red once again.

Issei refused to let the others suffered like this again. He rushed in, using the wind magic and the Knight's speed to be before the taller blonde in a mere fraction of a blink. He grabbed the man's face and forehead, the gauntlet glowing with heat and causing the man to scream through his armored fingers. _"Karyū no Akugeki (Fire Dragon's Grip Strike)!"_ He shouted as he burned the man and blasted him away with an explosive force.

Zanku cried in pain as the burning attack had seared his eyes shut, disabling his sight. He then began to swing his blades in a desperate attempt to hit his targets. He with his eyes gone and unable to react in time, he felt three blades pierced his body, one on his chest and two in his stomach.

"Got you now." Kiba gritted as she pressed her single blade into the man's stomach.

"Target eliminated." Akame said as she held her grey handled blade next to Kiba's own and the red handled one in his chest.

Zanku's arms slumped to the side, feeling his body shutting down against his will. The two devils looked as strange black markings were crawling over his face, the man coughing blood as he felt his heart beat in pain.

"Ichizan Hissatsu (One cut killer); Murasame." Issei blinked at the markings. "Works like in the book." He commented as the two sword wielding females drew their blades from the man, allowing him to slump to the ground.

Zanku chuckled softly. "I…I can't hear the voices." He said in a low tone, a small normal smile coming to his burned face. "Thank…you." He breathed as the markings stopped moving and he died.

"So you do know of our teigu." Akame stated as she sheathed both her katanas.

"Most of them." Issei said as he went to reach and grab the headpiece weapon and picked it up. He looked at it for a few seconds before handing it to the tengu. "Here."

"You're giving it to me?" The tengu questioned. "Why?"

"You guys might need it." He shrugged.

Akame took the teigu. "I will make sure that it gets a worthy wielder."

"Or lock it up." Kiba said glaring at the item.

"C'mon. We have to go." Issei urged as he ran ahead of the two.

TDL

Mein cursed as she leaned behind a wall. "Damn!" She shouted as she held her weapon up. "These assholes are persistent!" She raged as she turned around the corner and fired a few large bursts of energy.

Seryu grunted in agreement as she looked at a recovering Koro. "I hope you have enough energy for one weapon that I need, Koro."

"Ku~." The bio-teigu said in a weak tone.

Several men were hiding behind broken walls that were destroyed by yhe then active Hekenthonkores.

"Damn those girls are annoying!" A man raged as he held up his hand and gathered magic, a magic circle appearing before his open palm.

Mira and Koneko sbot out from their places behind the wall they were hiding, avoiding the attacks being thrown at them.

Koneko quickly closed the gap and smashed the man's face with her small right fist, sending him away with the force. She then leaped up and kicked another man in the chest, sending him against the wall with a loud smack. She then turned in time to catch a man's wrist and snap them with ease, causing the man to scream in pain before she flipped him unto his back. She approached the groaning man before grabbing his throat and lifting him up, her eyes turning to slit as her sclera burned red. "Where is, Rei?"

"W-Who?" The man grunted in pain.

Mira leaped over a toppled beam and threw her staff, hitting an axe armed man with a metal lower jaw in the forehead. She ducked under a woman that tried to stab her from behind. The bluenette then rolled away and picked up her staff. She then blocked the woman's blade and jammed her staff into her gut, lifting her and tossing her to the ceiling and allowing her to fall back down with a sickening crack as she fell back on the bluenette staff that she held up. Throwing the body aside, the bluenette looked about as more people gather in the large room that they were in. Her eyes turned to slit as her pupils burned red. Her teeth sharpened as she narrowed her eyes. "For Issei-sama's sake, you will all die."

"What's with these girls?" A man shouted as he and his fellow members stood guard.

Mein popped around the corner. "Koneko! Mira! Get back!" She shouted as she tossed some smoke and flash grenades. "Seryu! Now!" She shouted to her younger sibling.

"Koro, fünf (five)!" The orange eyed woman ordered the recovering teigu.

The Hekenthonkores activated to its large state and bit down on her left arm, pulling back and revealing to everyone a rather large green construction drill.

"Speer der Gerechtigkeit (Spear of Justice), Enma!" She shouted as she held up the large spinning green construction drill. "There's a door behind there! I think I can blow it up!"

"Go for it!" Mein shouted as Mira and Koneko landed beside her.

Seryu launched herself with the giant drill, tearing through the men and women in her way. Seconds later the giant drill launched itself and was fired like a missile. "Hit the deck!" She yelled as she ran back to the three other females.

TDL

Rei opened her eyes and groaned a bit as she sat up, seeing that she was no longer in the armory where she found the javelin. "Where am I?" She wondered.

She was inside of what looked like a court room of sorts, bared off by wall of grey stone colors and silver columns.

"Welcome, young child." A melodious voice said from behind the young Miyamoto, prompting her to turn.

The voice belonged to a copy of Rei. The only difference is that her hair is blue with her eyes being violet with white crescent moon shaped pupils. She was also dressed in the same manner of the teen.

"Gungnir?" Rei asked as she approached her copy.

The human formed javelin simply smiled. "Nice to meet face to face." She gave a short bow. "Are you ready for your test?"

"Depends on what I have to do?" Rei asked.

Gugnir summoned a copy of her weapon form and held it firmly. "Simply disarm and kill me." She said. "That will be your test."

Rei gulped as Gugnir became serious and held the javelin at the ready. She quickly regained her resolve as she set herself in a stance. 'It's now or never.' She thought as Gugnir rushed at her, thrusting the javelin and missed as the young Miyamoto stepped aside form the assault and attempted to grab the spear.

Gugnir saw this and turned, pulling the jeweled tip weapon away from the teen and nearly hitting her with the staff. Missing, she leaped back and smiled at the orange haired teen. "Very well done, Rei." She complimented.

"I try my best." She said before she herself rushed at her copy. She saw Gugnir swung from the side to knock her across. Taking the chance, she slid under the attack and reached the bluenette version of herself and knocked her down. She saw the javelin slip from the blue haired version of herself.

Gugnir fell to the ground, unintentionally dropping the copy of her weapon's form.

Both shot to their feet and ran to the weapon, leaping at it with Rei reaching it first.

Gugnir managed to grab the javelin and the two began to pull from the other.

Rei decided that enough was enough and pulled hard, tugging the bluenette version of herself and flipping her over, kicking her stomach and knocking her off the girl and unto the ground. The orange haired teen quickly stood up and rushed to the still downed Gugnir, thrusting the javelin forward.

Gugnir couldn't move in time so she closed her eyes, accepting her fate and defeat.

Thunk!

Opening her eyes, Gugnir looked as the orangette panted over her form, the javelin impaled several inches away from her head.

"I'm not going to kill you." Rei said. "I want you to teach me how to fight. How to protect my friends." She then smiled. "Will you help me with that, Gugnir?"

Gugnir smiled, the javelin vanishing in a bursts of bright blue feathers. "You have passed, Miyamoto Rei." She said as her body glowed, flashing the teens eyes and blinding her.

DTL

Rei groaned as she opened her eyes, seeing that she was within the armory once again. She stood up and looked around. "My head."

 _'Good that you are awake, master.'_ Gugnir's voice resonated in her head.

"Gugnir?" She gasps as she looked around for the javelin. "Where are you?" She asked.

 _"Right above your heart, master."_ The jeweled weapon replied.

Rei looked down to bra clad cleavage and saw a smaller version of Gugnir in the form of a pendant of sorts. "So beautiful." She admired.

BO~OM!

The teen looked as the large armored door exploded inward, forcing the teen to leap behind a pile of armors. "Gugnir. How do I summon you?" She whispered as she saw a lone silhouette in the dust.

 _"Simply think of me and I will appear."_ The female weapon replied.

Rei did so and Gugnir's weapon form appear in a dimmed glow. "Okay." She nodded to herself. "I'm ready." She took a deep breath before leaping at the lone figure, surprising herself at how high she jumped. "Woah!" She shouted as she leaped too high and over the person she planned to attack. Only to land in the large hands of Koro.

"There she is!" Mein sighed as she saw the teen. She then raised an eyebrow at the weapon in her hand. "What's with the javelin?" She questioned ignoring in her current dress code.

"Just a little something I found while being chased by some crazy bastard." She replied as she was gently placed on the ground.

"Rei!" Leone shouted happily as she tackled the young female to the ground, licking her face with her tongue.

"Okay! Okay, Leone!" Rei laughed as she managed to pushed the cat formed hybrid off her. "I'm fine."

Leone then shifted to the hybrid form and pulled the teen up. "Glad you're okay, Rei." She grinned.

"Rei." Koneko said as she and Mira approached the group, Seryu patting Koro's head as it went into its inactive state.

 _"Sha~de."_ A voice dragged as multiple shadowed figures appears around the females. They appear to be soldiers and have their faces hidden by hooded capes, with their blank eyes glowing under the hoods, they wear long robes and are armed with large sabers in each hands.

The girls, and teigu, stood guard, each brandings their weapons and fists.

"Looks like we have some guesses." Jose sang as he made his appearance, his hands folded behind his back as he walked towards them. "Would you like some tea? No. Maybe some cookies?" He shook his head. "I suppose not." He then laughed. "Allow me to introduce myself." He gave a mock grand jester bow. "My name is Jose Porla. I am the warden of this island."

"And a fruit cake." Rei muttered.

Jose stood tall and sighed. "It's been so long since I've have some visitors. So tell me; are you enjoying your stay so far?"

"The service here sucks." Leone growled as her claws sharpened and pulled out the club.

"Hm. Yes. I should work on that." He rubbed his chin before he held his hand out. "Boys. Let's show our guests some entertainment, shall we?" He said with a cruel grin.

The shades roared, the hoods revealing to be rather large mouth with red teeth coming out of the edges, the eyes extended and lengthened forming into tongue like tentacles in order to pull whatever prey they caught into their mouths.

"Gross." Koneko commented as she cracked her knuckles.

"Koro, drei (three)." Seryu muttered as Koro bit into her arm and pulled back, revealing a large sword with a giant blade.

Mira twirled her staff at the hissing Shades.

Mein just placed another compartment on her Pumpkin and looked around the small group of enemies.

"Get them." The man giggled in a giddy way, spurring the Shades to attack the females.

TDL

Issei, Kiba, and Akame were running down the hallway after hearing the explosion they heard earlier.

"How much longer?" Akame asked.

The brunette was ahead of the tengu and the blonde devil, his heightened senses and his connection with Leone guiding the way. "Not longer. I can even sense another person there. And he feels powerful."

"Must be the warden." Kiba muttered.

BOOM!

"We're close!" Issei shouted as he was shrouded in a green light, wearing the armor of the Crimson Dragon Emperor.

"Wow." Was all Akame could say at the sight of the armored clad teen.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Kiba grinned.

 **"Hop on my shoulders now."** His voice was deep and bordered to a growl.

The two females did as told without hesitation.

 **"Now hold on."** He said as the boosters opened up, launching them with frightening speed as they dashed down the corridor.

TDL

Mein avoided a Shade that rushed at her, smashing the button the artillery type teigu unto the back of the head. She then turned as she shot a burst of energy at the second one that was ready to bite into her. She had to roll out of the way as two more Shades attempted to hit her with their sabers. "This is getting out of hand!" She complained as she took out a knife and stabbed the Shade before it had a time to attack again. "Fuck off!" She yelled as she riddled the stomach of the Shade with her Pumpkin.

Seryu was using her burrowed new arm and sword to tear through the Shades, cut and slashing them down with ease. "These guys are like roaches!" She grunted.

Mira and Koneko were fighting alongside each other, each covering the other's back. "Annoyance." The bluenette muttered with the whitette nodding in agreement.

Leone was smacking the shades away with the club she attained from the beaten Windshredder. "This is fun!" She cheered.

Rei was moving beyond what she was used to, the human female wielding the sentient javelin like a war mistress. 'My body feels so light!' She thought as she jumped over a few Shades and pulled her spear back. _"Eisen Regen_ ( _Iron Rain)!"_ The word left her lips as she then repeatedly stabbed below her impaling the three Shades that were below her multiple times. She then landed as she looked around, amazed by the power that's coursing through her body. 'Amazing!' She thought.

 _'And more to come, Master.'_ Gugnir giggled.

…

The females were getting tired, even Koro was near exhaustion as its regeneration was slowing down.

'I have one shot left.' Seryu thought as she glanced at the tired Hekenthonkores.

"Du willst nicht tun, was ich denke, was du tust (You're not planning to do what I think you're doing)?" Mein asked her sister.

"Was mehr Hoffnung haben wir (What more hope do we have)?" She asked back. "Koro!" She called the teigu.

 **"Hold that thought!"** Issei's voice roared as he neared the group through the opening that was made by Jose. **"Everyone get high!"** He ordered as Kiba and Akame leaped off his shoulders, the two females using their wings to keep them in the air.

Mira and Koneko followed suit, the bluenette picking up Seryu with a now smaller Koro as the whitette took both Mein and Rei with Leone morphing to a small cat so the teen can hold her.

 ** _"Guren Bakuenjin_** _( **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade)!"**_ He roared as he turned, hot blazing fire expelling from his arms in a whirling manner as it burned and knocked the Shades away.

Jose had to cover his face from the heat with his cape, groaning as the armored person would dare crash his fun. After the fire dissipated, the warden looked as the armored Issei stood there as the females and teigu landed around him. "Who the hell are you!?" He shouted.

The current holder of Ddraig ignored him. **"You okay, Rei?"** The asked the teen.

Rei nodded, awed at the sight of the armored brunette. "Yeah." She smiled. "A little banged up, but I'm okay."

 **"He didn't hurt you, right?"** He asked as he glared at the man.

Rei held his armored hand. "I'm fine, Issei." She assured him, getting a gentle squeeze from the gauntlet hand she held. "I'm just lucky nothing bad happen to me." She said.

 **"Good."** He nodded. **"As to who I am, is of no importance. You will allow us leave from this island and save yourself the embarrassment of being beaten by us."** He growled.

"Ha!" Jose mocked. "As if you and some weird armor can beat me!" He claimed as he summoned more of his Shades.

"Suit yourself." Mein shrugged before she pulled up Pumpkin and fired at the man, Seryu and Leone leaping forwards at him.

Jose waved his arms wide. " _Shade Shield_!" He shouted as more Shades appeared and gathered at the masses to form a wall off sorts, blocking the energy bullets, from Mein's teigu. _"Shade Gauntlets!"_ He cackled as the Shades broke from their wall formation and formed two large gauntlets at his arms, large blades at the knuckles. He then spun, whirling around and forcing Seryu to leap back, but Leone was determined to hurt the man as she leaped up and swung her club down. He stopped and raised one arm, confident that he can stop the attack. He did not take into account of the hybrid's brute strength and was shocked by the force used on him as he raised his second hand.

 **[BOOST!]** Ddraig raised her wielder's stats as Koneko leaped unto his left outstretched arm.

 **"You ready?"** The armored teen.

Koneko nodded as she tucked herself. "Hn."

 ** _Tenryū no (Sky Dragon's)…"_** He began as he pulled his arm back and enveloped Koneko in a wind like barrier. **_"Koneko Jūdan (Bullet)_** _."_

Koneko flew and fast.

Jose was having some problems. He was managing to duck and weave under Leone's heavy onslaught with the Windshredder's club. He grunted as he leaped away just at the club smashed down on his previous location. He did not see the human bullet with a glowing blue fist flying towards him. Nor the fist smashing against his left cheek.

Koneko's feet dug into the smooth ground after socking the man with a vicious punch. "Ei." She simply muttered.

Jose groaned at the pain. He did not like the fact that he was being beaten by a bunch off brats. He looked in time to see two of the females leaping at him.

Mira leaped up, Rei beside her as they began to use a flurry of thrusts and sweeps at the man, both coordinating their bodies, movement and attacks with a whirlwind of staves and mid-ranges attacks.

Growling in annoyance. _"Dead Wave!"_ The man extends his right arm sideways and generate several of his Shades around it along with the Shades that made up his gauntlets, which start circling it in spirals. He then swung his hand out, sending a destructive wave of darkness rushing at the girls, splitting anything in its path, including the ground itself.

The girls couldn't dodge in time at such a close proximity of the attack.

Issei leaped before the two females and crossed his arms. _"Promotion, Rook!"_ He took the hit his clawed feet digging into the ground. An explosion then occurred, enveloping the armored brunette in a smoke.

"Hahahahahaha!" The man cackled.

"Got you now!" Kiba shouted, wielding her halberd, as she and Akame's murasame, flanked both his sides and swing for his chest

The man showed great reflects and acrobatics as he leaped in a manner that neither of blades touched him as he was in mid-air. He then whirls and slammed his fist in both females' chest.

Both Koneko and Mira stopped the two from flying further.

"Pretty strong, for a human." The tengu grunted.

Kiba rubbed her chest.

"Never underestimate a mage, young ones." He smiled as he patted his chest.

 **"How about this?!"** Issei roared as he launched himself at the man his fist pulled back.

"Shade Wall!" The man shouted as the Shades made wall to block the Sekiryūtei (Crimson Dragon Emperor), the teen's armored fist breaking through his defense. _"Shade Prison!"_ He quickly added a combo as the Shades enveloped the brunette in a ball shaped prison. _"Shade Shock Therapy!"_ He cackled as the prison began to send high voltage of black electricity, shocking the prison, hurting the young male inside. _"Shade Bomb Blast!"_ He shouted as he rammed his hand inside the prison and gathered a lot of mana within his fist and send it out in one blow.

BO~OM!

"Issei!" The females shouted as the armored clad brunette was sent flying through several walls.

 _"Shade Field!"_ Jose took advantage of the distraction as he slammed his palms unto the ground, covering the ground with his Shades and their tongues lashed out and bound them before lifting them into the air. Even Koro was bound by a multitude of the them. _"Shade Circuitry!"_ He added shocking all the female and causing most of them to scream. "I can't hear all of you!" He cackled loudly as he amped the volts of his attack, causing the females to scream in more pain as electricity ran through their bodies.

…

 **"Fuck."** Issei grunted as he threw a book case off of him. He growled in annoyance as he clenched his fists. Before he had the chance to launch again, a book fell on his head.

"Master!" A female's voice happily shouted from the book as it fell off his head was caught by the clawed gloved hands of the young armored Hyoudou. "Juvia has finally found her master!" She added with a joyous tone.

 **"W-What?"** Green eyes of the helmet glowed slightly.

The book was as thick a his demon servants book forms. This one on the other hand was a deep blue with runic dark blue markings on it. He turned it to the side and read JUVIA on the edge.

"You…are Juvia's master, yes?" The female's voice asked in a shy tone.

 **"If you will accept me."** Issei said as he made his way back to the fight, anger welling in him as he heard the girls scream in pain. His helmet clipped open and folded around his neck. He then bit his lip hard and cut them before he peppered the book with bloodied kisses, getting a small chorus of giggles from the book. "'I, Hyoudou Issei will now make a covenant of blood to Juvia. I will be your master and you my servant. Accept my blood as tribute and may we be together until my last breathe.'"

 **"Juvia, accepts!"**

The book erupted in smoke and woman about her early twenties being carried like a princess by the armored teen. She has azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a curvaceous figure. Her breasts are rather large, being at most a GG-cup bust that were a topped with pale blue nipples and darker blue areola. Her hair is long and reaches to her rather big and bubbly butt with sea green fin shaped horns sticking out the corners of her head. Her eyes then changed, her sclera turning purple as her iris formed into a five pointed star pentagram. She wrapped her arms around his neck. **"Juvia is pleased to meet her master."** Her double laced voice said in a praised tone before their lips connected.

Issei closed his eyes as he felt the water affinity within his core grew. He also felt his second core grew in power as well.

Juvia's wings flowed from her back, black liquid water forming the shaped of fish scales. **"With my water allow me to drown your enemies in the deep dark depths of the sea."**

Issei then opened his eyes and looked down to the woman.

Juvia blushed as her master gazed at her naked form. **"Master is staring at me."** She gushed.

"Let's deal with this first." He said as the helmet clipped over his head.

 **"Of course, master."** The bluenette gushed as she leaped off her master's arms and her body began to liquefy, forming into a body of water that grew in size and mass.

Issei was being carried by the living current through the five rooms that he was thrown through. He and his latest demon servant arrived to the room, the brunette seeing the girls suffering and instantly went into action. **"Juvia knock him down!"**

 **"Yes, master!"** Juvia obliged as she rushed towards the man, her liquid mass forming into a drill.

Jose was to deep in his activity, but thanks to his instinct, he managed to leap out of the way, avoiding the water drill and keeping himself a float from that large body of water. "What the hell?" He said in disbelief.

Issei quickly gathered the seven females and weakened teigu and put them in the far corner. He noted the javelin that Rei was now formed into a necklace. He checked their pulse and was glad that he felt their heartbeat, even Rei's. 'Their alive.' He thought happily before turning to the person responsible for this part of their ordeal. **"Juvia."** He called his blue haired demoness.

Jose fell on the ground after being hit by the body of water. He looked up in time as the wave was about to crash on him with unimaginable force before it suddenly stopped.

Juvia's water form rushed back to her master's side, her form solidifying as she shows herself again. Her long hair now tightly curled at the base of her neck. She wears a sapphire blue coat, a cream colored furry trimmed navy blue shawl with a pure white teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a matching Russian Cossack hat. Her hands were folded over her stomach as she frowned at the man as he stood up. **"Juvia is here, master."** She said.

 **[BOOST!]**

"You're really annoying." Jose gritted his teeth in annoyance.

 **"All you had to do was let us leave."** Issei said back.

"You know what?" Jose said as he stood and patted his clothes. "I'm going to kill you." He began as he pulled out a battery powered dryer. "Then I'm going to have some fun with your lady friends." He snaps his fingers as several more men and women come into the room. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, this is the final act!" He cheered.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **"Drown them!"** Issei roared in anger, the thought of these fools defiling his friends and mates as well as the illusion still fresh in his mind.

Juvia's aura bursts around her body. **"Yes, master!"** She announced raising her arms as it began to rain inside the room, shocking and surprising many of the man's minions. She then slammed her hands on the ground, causing large torrents of water to fall from above, smashing most of the people with the heavy pressure.

Jose was yet again shocked at the magnitude of power the woman was using. "Who are you?!" He shouted.

 **"Juvia is Juvia!"** The blue haired demoness said as she controlled the water, gathering many of the man's followers inside the room. **"And you will face master's wrath!"** She then looked to the young Hyoudou. **"Anything else you wish for Juvia to do?"** She asked in a gushing tone.

Issei chuckled at that mannerism of his latest servant. **"Keep them inside until they can't move anymore."** He ordered as he made his way to the man.

 **[BOOST! DRAGON FORCE!]** Ddraig bellowed with a roar as a green and red aura erupted from the teen's form, flickers of black was seen in between.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jose waved his hands, feeling the power greater than his own crushing down on his form. "I'll let you go! I'll bring down the shield and let you guys go! Okay? Deal?" He nodded his head rapidly.

 **"You had your chance!"** Issei roared as his eyes glowed a bright green color.

Jose kneeled, his forehead hitting the ground. "Please!" He begged, a grin coming to his face. "Just one more chance…" He then disappeared.

Issei growled as he looked around the water wall room.

"Yoo-hoo~!" Jose called out to the young brunette, getting his attention and showing him that he had the girls held hostage, each of them held by a Shade with their blades to their throats. "Now let's get back to business, hm?" He said with a smug manner grin.

Issei took a deep breath, his head raring back as the mouth if the helmet cracked open, showing rows of sharp red teeth as the inside of the mouth was glowing green.

"What are you going to do, hm?" The man taunted as he pressed his dagger against Rei's neck. "You don't want to hurt them now, do you?"

Issei didn't listen to the magic using human before he let out a roar, sending a green shockwave that paralyzed the man and the Shades.

The helmet's mouth closed as Issei walked towards the trembling man. **"Get the Shades, Julia."** He commanded the bluenette. **"And take the girls outside the castle. I will be there shortly."**

 **"Yes, master."** The water wall encircling them shifted and turned, getting the Shades and removing them away from their summoner. She also took the girls away and carried them outside.

'How?' Jose thought as the armored teen stalked towards him. 'How was I beaten so easily!?' He mentally raged. "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered.

 **"You had your chance."** Issei growled as he raised his left hand. 'Juvia. I've changed my mind. Get everyone away from the castle. Go into the forest and wait for me there.'

 **'As you wish, master."** Juvia replied as she carried the females away, going deeper into the forest to await her master. **'Juvia will do her best!'**

Issei raised his right arm high, a small ball of fire bursting to life. The ball then gradually raise in size and heat, almost taking the size of the room. **"Kary** **ū** **no K** **ō** **en** **(Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame)."** He said the attack with a growl as it grew more.

"What are you doing!?" Jose shouted as he felt the heat burning his skin. "You'll destroy this place!" He shouted.

 **"I don't have time to look for the shield generator."** He countered. **"And we have people waiting for us."** He added before slamming the attack down a roar.

TDL

Juvia was looking around the forest sensing the creatures and oni on the island. She then heard several people groaning. Turning to the sound l, she saw that women were waking up and quickly moved to them.

Mein groaned as she rubbed her head. "Damn that asshole." She grumbled in a hissed tone. "'I'm going to put a hole through his fucking head and blow his balls off." She swore.

 **"That will not be needed."** Juvia chirped.

"Who are you?" The pinkette asked with a guarded tone as she tried to reach for her Pumpkin.

The fin horned demoness noted that the other girls were waking up too. Without a thought she waved her hands, water gathering around the females and trapping them from their neck down.

"What the hell?" Rei groaned as she felt that her body was wet and found that it was hard to move. "What happened?"

"I'm stuck." Kiba grunted.

"Koro!" Seryu shouted for her partner.

Juvia placed her fist on her palm. **"Juvia knew she forgot something."** She commented. **"Juvia believe that this 'Koro' will be fine."**

"Strange woman." Akame simply commented as she could not move as well.

"Release us this instance!" Mira shouted.

"Are you one of that man's goon?" Koneko asked.

Juvia's eyes widen, her eyes looking almost cat like. **"Juvia will never be such a weakling's servant. Master is the strongest force I can sense on the island."** She said as she walked towards the trapped females **"Now stay still while Juvia heals you."** She added as she placed her hands inside the water, the fluid element giving a soft glow. **"Once the water is green it means that you are healed."**

"You're a demon." Mira more than stated.

 **"Juvia is a demon."** She nodded.

"As if Issei can't get enough girls in his life." Kiba chuckled.

Juvia blinked. **"What is your relation to master?"** She asked **.**

"I'm one of his girlfriends." She said.

 **"One of his…girlfriends…"** The bluenette thought then nodded. **"If by mate then it is understandable that master has more than one. He is a powerful being."** She said as if pointing out the obvious.

"Why am I so wet?" Leone mumbled as she regained conscious. "And not in the good way." She added with a frown. She blinked, sensing a connection besides her own to her Hubby. She knew that the others were cut off.

 **"Juvia is almost done with healing."** The bluenette demoness said. **"Are you also bonded to Master?"** She asked realizing the link she also sensed was from the lioness hybrid. She can also sense six broken links. **"Master has more servants than I thought."** She commented.

A bright flash occurred in the distance. Seconds later it was followed by the biggest of explosions any of the females have ever witnessed in their lives.

The girls' eyes widen at the destruction, immediately noticing that the castle was there.

"ISSEI~" Kiba shouted as she and the other girls can feel the heat.

"Issei-sama." Mira muttered as her eyes glistened.

"He…sacrificed himself to save us." Koneko looked down.

"Despite our first meeting, he saved our lives." Seryu muttered.

"We will remember him." Mein said.

 **"Juvia thinks that you should…"** She stopped as she looked up.

An object was heading to their location. The object was engulfed in flames and was leaving a trail of smoke. The object crashed several feet away from them, the flames being snuffed out upon impact and the smoke bellowing from the crater.

"Don't...count me out...yet." Issei groaned as he laid in the crater, his armor gone and was holding a bowling ball sized gold orb.

"Isse/Issei-sama/Hubby!" The females called out to him.

"Hey." He smiled as he pulled himself to sit. "Glad you're all okay." He held up the orb. "I have Koro's core." He add looking at Seryu.

"Thank you." Seryu said in a grateful tone.

Mein sighed. "Now we have to wait until the shield goes down.

Issei stood up and patted his battered clothes. He then made his way to Seryu and placed Koro's core inside near her. He then went and gave Juvia a kiss on the forehead, earning a steamed blush from the fin horned woman. "Good work, Juvia." He praised her.

 **"T-Thank you, master."** She gushed as she wiggled about. **"You can heal yourself in here."** She motioned to the blob of water that other females were in.

"Thank you, Juvia." Issei nodded as he entered the liquid blob, his body shifting between Rei and Leone. "This feels pretty good." He sighed as he felt his body relaxing. He was close to dropping asleep.

 _"Master/My lord!"_ Several females within his mind cried out in joy.

The brunette's eyes snapped open. "Girls?" He blinked.

Leone noticed that the other severed links were restored as Juvia now felt the other bonds that her master made.

"The shield's down." Kiba smiled.

"That means the other will be here." Mira nodded.

Juvia removed the girls from the blob as they are done healing, leaving Issei alone inside.

Just then three magical circles appeared before them, the devils recognizing the family sigil of the Gremory, Sitri, and Phenex Households.

"Issei!" Rias was first to appear alongside her Queen as she rushed to the brunette. Before she can reach the brunette, a wall of water rose, blocking her from her shared fiancée. "What's the meaning of this?!" She growled out as she turned to the fin horned woman.

Juvia was not deterred by the glare from the younger female. She had face far worse. **"Please be calm while I heal master."** She simply said.

Rias kept her gaze on the woman.

 **"No worries, Lady Rias."** Seilah said as she and her fellow demoness appeared via a black portal, Esdeath and the twins coming out behind them. **"Like us, she has made a contract of blood with master."** She explained.

Sona placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "The important thing is that they are alright, and we have another ally as well." She nodded to the blue haired demoness.

"I think I feel better now, Juvia." Issei smiled.

 **"As you wish, master."** The bluenette complied as she shrunk the water down and it sank into the ground.

Issei stretched as the females began to converge on him, asking him questions of what happened, how did he end up here, and is he fine. "I'm fine." He assured his blond fiancée as she checked him over. "Ravel-chan, I'm okay." He chuckled as he held her, hugging her against his fame.

"I-I wasn't worried about you at all!" She claimed with a blushed face.

"She has been rather vocal of your disappearance, Lord Issei." Yubelluna said with a teasing smile aimed at the youngest Phenex heiress.

 **"Master!"** Shizuka cheered as she tackled Issei, and Ravel, to the ground, her large bust pressing down on the two younger supernatural beings.

Seilah picked up the blonde tipped purplette by the horn with a sigh, the bustier demoness whining as she lost contact with her shared master. **"Will you calm down?"** She muttered.

Issei laughed as he got up, helping the Phenex heiress as he did so. "Juvia come here." He called his latest horned servant.

Juva shyly made her way to the devil and stood by his side. **"Hello. Juvia is also one of Master's servants."** She gave the group a small bow.

Mein, Seryu, and Akame were looking from the side lines, the younger sibling hugging Koro's core to her chest as she too was astonished by how caring the devils were at each other.

The pinkette was in deep thoughts. She had a plan and was wondering if she should go through with this. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the group of devils, her eyes locked on the fame of the brunette male.

Akame simply kept her eyes on the scene, rubbing the grey hilted teigu.

The group of devils, demons, dragons, and the one human watched as Mein was walking towards them.

Ikaruga placed her hand on her sword, Seilah held her hand up, and Shizuka balled her fists, but Issei stopped them.

"It's alright, ladies." The brunette said as he too walked towards the shorter woman, Ravel having let go of his arm.

Demons relaxed their stance, but kept their eyes on the female human. **"Yes, master."**

"Esdeath, Scarlet, Knightwalker, stand-down." He ordered.

"Yes, master/ my lord." The dragons complied.

Mein was mentally surprised of the power he has over the six females. Seven if she counted Leone and what she remembered. "I want to make a deal with you, devil." She said as she was about a feet away from the brunette.

Issei allowed his eyes to change, his iris turning to slit as his sclera burned red. His wings came out of his back, shocking many that they were two sets instead of one.

"Issei…" Rias smiled in awe at the two sets of wings.

The brunette has evolved to a Trul.

Issei did not notice the extra weight added to him, but he did see the widening of the pinkette's eyes. "What deal do you want to make, human?" He addressed her, going into his profession on instinct.

'Didn't he have one set of wings?' She wondered before she mentally shook her head. "I want you to help me kill someone." She said.

"And would that be?" He asked as Esdeath created a chair for him to sit. He nodded at her in thanks as he took the seat.

Mein swallowed. "I want you to help me kill the lightning dragon demon, Adramelech." She asked.

Seryu's eyes widened. "Was machen Sie (What are you doing), Mein?!" She asked as she ran towards her.

"Wiedergutmachung (Making amends)." She said, keeping her eyes locked to the seated brunette. "Nicht einmischen (Don't interfere)." She ordered her younger sibling. "So do we have a deal?"

"And what will be the prize?" Issei sked with a raised eyebrow. "From what you just told me, this is demon with draconic traits or verse versa. Either way, it will be a hell of a task." He pointed out.

"I'll offer my soul as payment." Mein said with a serious tone.

"Mein!" Seryu shouted at her sister. "Was zur Hölle denkst du (What the hell are you thinking)?" She grounded her teeth.

"Despite being human, I have a rich source o spiritual energy, hence why I can wield Pumpkin with no problem." Mein ignored her sister. "So do we have a deal?" She asked again.

"Take my soul too!" Seryu shouted, getting a wide eyed look from her sister and glance from the brunette. "Both of us have the same mother, so I probably got some good traits too!" She said. "Also using Hekenthonkores drain my life force!"

"Seryu shut up!" Mein shouted at her sister. "You don't have to do this!"

"And you can?!" The auburn haired female shouted back. "If you're going to sell your soul, then I should have no damn reason to live!" She shrieked at her older sibling.

"Seryu…" The pinkette didn't know what to say.

"Ever since your parents died, my mind's been in shambles." She choked out. "That bastard father of mine did nothing but beat and humiliate me. If you're going to find a way to kill that asshole, then I'm coming with you. And don't you think that you can talk me out of this." She glared at her sister, daring her to say anything. Not seeing her sister saying anything, she looked at the young Hyoudou. "Two souls should suffice, right devil?" She challenged.

Issei stood up, the twins melting the throne. "Ikaruga." He held out his right hand.

Ikaruga drew her nodachi, the blade being red. She then held it with both her hands as she handed it to the young Hyoudou. **"Master."** She relinquished the blade to him.

Issei took the blade, thanking his pink haired demoness and passed his right hand over the blade, cutting the palm. "I, Hyoudou Issei, will make a soul contract with Mein and Seryu, both having decided to offer their souls in payment after the defeat and death of the Draconic Devil Adramelech. Do you accept this contract?" He asked as he handed the blade back to the pinkette and she sheathed it and held out his bleeding hand.

Mein pulled out her dagger. She cut a slit over her left palm. "I Accept." She nodded as she claps his hand with her own wounded one.

Seryu cut her left cheek with her clawed hand and wiped it with her metallic palm. She then placed her hand over her sister's. "I accept!"

An arcane sigil appeared below the three, shining brightly.

The two sisters flinched away, a searing pain traveling through their self-inflicted wounds.

"Seryu, your cheek." Mein gasps as she pointed at her sister.

"You're hand." Seryu responded as she held her pink haired sister's hand.

The sisters look as the wound was gone and replaced with a tattoo. The tattoo having the shape of a red serpentine dragon with green eyes. the tattoo then faded, leaving the skin smooth.

Issei raised his hand, showing the same mark that the siblings had. "This is proof of the contract. When you're ready, you can contact me." He smiled at them. "I hope we work well together and taking revenge for your parents, Mein, Seryu."

Mein nodded. "Thank you." She gave a small bow to the brunette devil. "Is there any way that we can contact you?" She asked.

Issei scratched his right cheek before turning to his water manipulating fiancée. "Is there a way, So-chan?"

Sona fixed her glasses and nodded. "I've seen Elder Sister made contact with those she has contracted and vice-versa." She explained.

"Always the smart one, So-so." Rias sighed.

"As I should be." Sona nodded.

"Mein. We should go." Akame said.

The pinkette nodded as she reached into her dress. "We have to get that arm of yours fixed, Seryu. Stylish is going to ask a lot of questions." She muttered as she pulled out an item.

Issei looked at the item. "That looks a lot like Shambala." He pointed out.

"It was made with the functions of Shambala, only teleporting us back to HQ and places that are registered in its data bank." She explained as she tapped the large button on the front, a grey color of Shambala's symbol appearing below Seryu, Akame and herself.

Akame stepped out of the symbol and walked to the brunette. "Here." She said as she handed him a folder. "You can read this when you are alone." She then walked back to the duo.

"You've saved our lives even though we should be enemies." Mein said. "We owe you a debt."

Seryu nodded. "I guess not all devils are evil."

Issei rubbed his nose. "No. Not all of us." He grinned.

The trio vanished and then there was silence.

Rias walked to her shared fiancée and rubbed his cheek. "Are you sure you're okay, Ise?" She asked.

"I told you I'm fine. But I'm sorry for getting all of you worried like this." He sighed.

"Fufufufufu." Akeno giggled. "I think you can…compensate for this, right?" She smiled.

"I'll see what I can do." He nodded. "How are the other doing?" He asked.

"Mittelt, Kalawarner, and Raynare were training, blowing off some steam." Rias said.

"Asia's not feeling well." Sona added.

"Is she okay?" He asked with a worried expression.

"Just something she ate." Ravel sighed.

"Let's all go home then." Sona said. "We still have some info we can extract from that one eyed fool." She growled.

"Something I missed?" The brunette male blinked.

"Sona-sama is stressed on how tight lipped the prisoner is." Tsubaki commented.

"Maybe I can help out?" Issei wondered.

"Let's just go." Ravel huffed. "I'm getting tired of this place."

"Me too." Rei agreed. "You're walking me home, right?"

"Sure." Issei nodded.

…

The group was being watch by Syura, the tanned male having a grin on his face. The grin then vanished as he heard a man groaned behind him.

"You...saved me." A heavily wounded Jose coughed. His skin was burned rather badly and he was missing his left arm.

Syura turned and walked towards the man. Once he reached him, the whitette kicked the man in his stomach, causing the jester themed man to cry in pain. "I only saved you so I can kill you myself." He grounded out.

"The…fuck…did I do?" He managed to say between coughs.

Syura pulled out a rather wicked looking dagger. The blade was black as night and was curved forward. The hilt was red with a dark purple pommel. "A six year old boy and a seven year old girl was found, the girl tied up, beaten, and raped while the boy was beaten and scarred. Both were left for dead. The girl died, but the boy survived. Oh yeah. The boy had a scar. Just. Like. Mine. Ring any bells?"

Jose's eyes widen. "No. No. No. No. It can't be." He denied.

Syura slammed the pommel on the man's face. "That was my sister you fucking bastard." He growled. He then stabbed the man in his heart. "I'm going to kill all of you evolved in this. Even my father." He vowed as the man began to lose the light on his eyes. Pulling the blade out, he wiped it away and placed on in the gold sheath. "That's one down. Let us meet once again, Naga Merah (Red Dragon)." He said before using Shambala to teleport away.

TDL

Issei and Rei stood before the girl's apartment door, the teen having given one of Raynare's shirts. "Thanks, Issei." She smiled.

"You're thanking me after all the things you went through?" He questioned.

Rei simply giggled. "Well I did have a little adventure. And I get to see you in a cool armor. And I got a new friend." She smiled as she looked at the javelin shaped pendant around her neck.

"Gugnir really helped you out." The current holder of Ddraig smiled. "Thanks." He said to the sentient weapon.

 _"You are very welcome, Sir Issei."_ Gugnir replied

Issei then had a wild thought. "Think it will be possible for the two of you to fuse or something?"

"Maybe." The young Miyamoto shrugged before she stepped a bit close to the brunette. "Some training can be done to do that. Interested?" She offered.

"I think I can handle that." Issei answered with a grin.

"Good." Rei said as she leaned a it close. She then moved fast, pecking his lips before leaping back to her door and opening it. "See you around, Issei~." She sang as she closed the door.

Issei stood there, staring at the door for a smile broke out. "See you around Rei." He said as he walked away.

…

Rei was doing her own version of the 'Happy Dance', shaking her hips from left to right as she held her arms in the air.

"Nice moves."

"Gha!" Rei jumped in surprise as she turned, seeing Saya sitting on one of the seats of her apartment. "Saya!" She shouted as she held her hands over her beating heart.

The pinkette simply laughed as she got off the seat and walked to her friend. She was dressed in a black shirt and a blue knee length skirt. "You like you went through some trouble."

"You don't know the half of it." She sighed. "I'll make some drinks." She offered. "I'll be back."

Saya simply smiled as she pulled out a manila folder. "Take your time, Rei." She said.

TDL

Issei opened the front door to his house and entered with Leone, Esdeath, Knightwalker, Scarlet, Julia, Shizuka, Seilah, and Ikaruga. He stepped into the kitchen to take a drink of water while the dragons and demons went to his room.

"Ah. Issei!" Isa smiled at her son. "How was the club trip?" She asked.

"It was great, mom." He smiled at her. "Where are the others?" He asked.

"Their inside your room. Oe~h! It's so great to have such lovely girls in the house!" She gushed as she did see the other girls with Juvia.

Issei chuckled after he finished his cup of water. "I'm going to check on them." He said.

"Okay." She nodded. "Remember it's not too late for me to be a grandmother!" She teased.

"Mom!" Issei blushed.

…

Asia laid her head on Raynare's lap, the older woman rubbing her head. "I'm feeling better now?" She smiled.

"I wondered why you didn't use Twilight Healing on yourself?" Mittelt wondered.

"I have to focus and concentrate to do so." The Italian devil replied.

The door opened revealing the servants and familiars of the young Hyoudou.

"Oh?" Mittelt raised an eyebrow. "A new friend."

"Juvia's name is Juvia." Juvia introduced herself. Her fin horns were receded into her head and her eyes were normal like a human's.

"I see." Kalawarner smiled. "Name's Kalawarner."

"Mittelt."

"Raynare."

"Asia Argento."

Juvia smiled along with her fellow demons.

TDL

Issei sighed as he leaned against the desk. "Are you feeling better, Asia-chan?" He asked his Italian lover.

Asia smiled at her shared love. "I'm feeling better now." She sighed.

"He~h!" Aika teased as she approached her fellow devils and wrapped one arm around the brunette's neck, intentionally pressing her breasts against his side. "Asia is feeling sick, my lord." She teased. "Maybe you should give her a shot." She wiggled her eyes.

"Aika, not you too." He sighed as he ruffled her hair.

The three counted Pawn of Sona laughed as she fixed her hair, making her way to Asia's desk and sitting on it, flashing her black purple edged panties at her King's shared fiancée. "Maybe I can help." She licked her lips. "You evolved, Issei." She smiled at him. "That means you have more power. That also means you'll get some attention in both good and bad ways." She gave him a worried look. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Issei nodded, having been explained after he freaked out at the fact that he has two sets of wings. "I think so."

 **'Don't worry, Hatchling. With this you can now handle twenty percent of my full power.'** The red dragoness said with confidence.

'I'll be sure to remember that.' He mentally smiled at the prospect of having more power to protect his loved ones.

"Ise." Raynare called her shared love as she entered classroom, gaining looks from the male populace of the class. She made a beeline to the seated brunette and pecked his cheek.

Before the boys can voice their obvious jealousy, the teacher entered the class. "Okay people settle down. Hyoudou, Kiryu, and Amano, please go back to your seats." After that was done, he gave the class his attention. "Today we have two new students." He announced, raising his hands to stop the class from bursting into a marathon of unneeded questions. "Please come inside you two." He instructed.

Issei wondered who would transfer into the school at such short noticed he also wondered if Sona would be able to have a chest match with him again. His brown eyes widened at the sight of two familiar females stepping into the class.

"Miyamoto Rei." Rei introduced herself, wearing the female's uniform. "Nice to meet you!" she gave a small bow.

"Takagi Saya." Saya also wearing the female uniform of Kouh Gakuen. "Please don't be too much of a bother to me." She added.

"Takagi-san and Miyamoto-san can have the two seats behind Hyoudou." The teacher instructed as he ignore the guys in his class grumbling at how lucky the young Hyoudou was to have the new classmates sitting by him.

Saya and Rei made their way, both getting the attention of the class. Saya reached first and stood by Issei's seat. "My father would like to talk to you. I'm sure you know what he wants to discuss?" She raised an eyebrow.

Issei sighed, but nodded. "Sorry for running off like that." He apologized.

The pinkeye patted his hand before lightly grasping it. "It's alright we have a lot to discus. You and I." She pecked his cheek before sitting behind him, ignoring the class looking in shock at the scene before them, Katase and Murayama blinking at how the brunette was calm.

Rei smiled at the brunette. "Hey, Issei." She pecked his other cheek before she grinned. "We'll be seeing each other a lot more now."

"What the hell is going on?" Genshiro muttered in jealousy as he watched the stronger Pawn gain more attention. His jealousy flared more when he heard his King talked about the brunette gaining a second pair of wings. He gritted his teeth as his finger dug into his desk. 'Issei!' He mentally growled.

Aika glanced at her fellow Peerage member, not liking the look he was giving the current host or Ddraig. She locked eyes with him, her expression giving a clear message.

Don't do anything stupid.

The blonde male simply scoffed as he looked away.

Issei sighed, but still smiled. 'I'll do my best to protect you all.' He mentally vowed as he took out his notebooks.

TDL

On a building, not so far from the school campus, stood a female about twenty three. She has grey hair that is soft spiked and leads to her shoulders with two bangs framing her face with middle fringe over her forehead being white. Her eyes are blue, but shifted to yellow as she growled. Her bust is at most a DD-cup bust. She wears a white four unbuttoned shirt that's shows a good amount of her cleavage with a tied knot at the front that shows her flat toned stomach with a black and white piercing on her bellybutton. She also wears a set of pants that are torn from the thighs down with an opening at the back that shows her butt crack.

"I found you, fucker." She chuckled as her teeth grew longer and sharper. "I'm going to sink my teeth in your flesh for what you did." She said before leaping away.

TDL

Inside an alley, a teen was standing among a group of beaten men. She was about eighteen years old and has dark blue hair set in a twin tails that reaches her thighs and were held by red ribbons. She also has two chest length bangs framing her face with a small fringe between her brown eyes. She's dressed in a long sleeved white buttoned shirt that strains against her E-cup bust, a black skirt that reaches to her shins that has a long slit from her thighs to the end.

"Wendy." A female's voice hissed. The voice belongs to a purple serpent with violet scales and a light colored underside. Crowning her head are four stubbed horns, two on either side. Her eyes are green with black slit pupils. "You're waisting your time here" The serpent stated.

"I guess." The girl scratched her head as she looked around. "We have to find him, Cubellios." She sighed as she sat back down and rubbed her eyes.

"These men had no information of your target." The snake replied as she coiled around the female's neck and rest her head on the left shoulder. "Do you have the reports on you?"

Wendy nodded as she was digging in her bag that she brought along with her and pulled out a photo. "The report stated that it's a dragon that took a human's form." She hummed. "He's cute." She sighed.

"No need for that." The serpent hissed. "We have no time to waste. Remember this dragon has claim lives and women against their wills." The serpent hissed at the picture as she narrowed her eyes.

Wendy clenched her fist as she took a deep breath before blowing a small stream of purple mist unto the picture. "By the time we're done with him, he'll wish that he was never hatched." She vowed as she threw the picture on the floor and walked away.

The picture slowly fell on the ground to show an image of Issei standing alone as he was waiting for Yuuma on his date. The picture then began to rot, breaking apart into nothing.

TDL

Just outside at Kouh's train station, three people stepped out of the cart. The three wore white robes over their forms and hiding their figures.

The tallest one being a male. He had blue hair that frames his head with two bangs framing his face and a black tribal tattoo that looks like the half of a sword over his left eye, the ocular organs being blue. "So this Kouh, huh?" Smells like a devil's breeding ground." He grunted as he shifted a rather large sword wrapped in a white cloth that was pinned with tags that has druid marking on them. "Durandel wants to have some fun hacking them."

"You want to fight, Jerard." The female said in a slight Russian tone. Her eyes are covered with white wrappings, her hair is also blue, but with a green fringe at the right side of her forehead. "Wich way do we have to go?" She asked the other female.

The second female smiled, her robe being too big that the hood hid her eyes from the others, showing that she has chestnut hair bangs framing her face. "It's been a while since I've been here, Xenovia." She said. "But I remember where my friend lives. So we'll start from there and ask direction for Kouh Gakuen." She said.

"We're in devil territory, Irena." The blue haired male scowled. "How can you be so happy?"

"Because I have fate that my dear friend is well." The shorter girl replied as she took out a locket and opened it, showing a picture of a younger Issei.

 ** _Future lemons (Not in order):_**

 ** _Dragon Lemon: E_** **sdeath, Erza Scarlet Dragneel Belserion, Erza Knightwalker Dragneel Belserion**

 ** _Heiress Lemon: Sona Sitri_**

 ** _Heiress Lemon: Rias Gremory_**

 ** _Heiress Lemon: Ravel Phenex_**

 ** _Knight Lemon: Xenovia Quarta, Yuuto Kiba_**

 ** _Queen Lemon: Shinra Tsubaki, Himejima Akeno_**

 ** _Pawn takes Pawn and Bishop Lemon: Kiryuu Aika, Hanakai Momo_**

 ** _Neko Lemon: Kuroka, Koneko, Leone_**

 ** _Servant Lemon: Yubelluna, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Isabella,_**

 ** _Servant Lemon II: Siris, Mihae, Shuriya. Ni, Li, Marion, Bürent._**

 ** _Fall of an angel Lemon: Shidou Irina_**

 ** _Noble Lemon: Elmenhilde Karnstein_**

 ** _Kendo Lemon: Busujima Saeko, -Busujima- Katase, -Busujima- Murayama_**

 ** _Best friends Lemon: Takagi Saya, Miyamoto Rei._**

 ** _Demon Lemon: Shizuka, Sailah, Ikaruga,_**

 ** _Mass, water, and power Lemon: Brandish, Juvia, Minerva_**

 ** _Empire Lemon: Mein, Seiryu Ubiquitous, Akame_**

 ** _Wild Lemon: Uzaki Hitomi, Raudi, Leone_**

 ** _Rival Lemon: Vali Lucifer, Wendy Marvel_**

 ** _Ride of the Valkyrie Lemon: Rossweisse_**

 ** _Icy Lemon: Grayfia Lucifuge, Serafall Sitri_**

 ** _Infinite Dragon Lemon: Ophis_**

 **Harem:**

 **DXD (30): Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, Toujou Koneko, Asia Argento, Fml Yuuto Kiba, Grayfia Lucifuge, Xenovia Quarta, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Sona Sitri, Shinra Tsubaki, Kiryuu Aika, Hanakai Momo, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Shidou Irina, Kuroka, Xuelan, Yubelluna, Karlamine, Isabela, Siris, Mira, Ravel Phenex, Fml Vali Lucifer, Katase, Murayama, Rossweisse, Serafall 'Leviathan' Sitri, Ophis,**

 **HOTD (04): Busujima Saeko, Marikawa Shizuka, Miyamoto Rei, Takagi Saya.**

 **Akame ga Kill (05): Esdeath, Leone, Mein, Seiryu Ubiquitous, Akame**

 **Fairy Tail (08) Erza Scarlet, Erza Knightwalker, Wendy Marvel, Minerva Orland, Ikaruga, Seilah, Brandish Myū, Juvia Lockster**

 **Killing bites (02): Uzaki Hitomi (Honey badger hybrid; Ratel), Raudi (Porcupine hybrid).**

 **Total: 50**

 **WOOH! AND THAT WAS CHAPTER FIVE. THAT TOOK LONGER THAN I WANTED. I WAS BUSY UPDATING ON MY ANIME, MANGA, FANFICS THAT I READ. HOPE THE CHAP WAS GOOD FOR THE WAIT.**

 **DOGMA OUT!**


End file.
